Intangible
by iamgoku
Summary: Olivia Graham has been invisible her whole life, both literally and figuratively. With superpowers of invisibility and intangibility, she joins the new Justice League Youth program. But when a certain sociopath actually pays attention to her, Olivia opens up to her dark side and nearly destroys the League in the process. Sequel to AC333's "Suicide Squad". SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody ! I am here to introduce 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter One**

Olivia Graham pushed through the Metro Tower's doors, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders as she pulled out her iPhone. She swiped the screen to unlock it, briefly checking to see if she had any messages. As usual, none appeared. She swallowed down her disappointment, glancing up to the security guard. As she started to pull out her ID, she realized he still hadn't noticed her and instead was engrossed in his game of Tetris. She rolled her eyes and sighed, thinking, _what else is new?_

She headed towards the elevators, eager to change out of her school uniform. As she dodged the heroes and technician workers going about her business, she scrolled through her Twitter feed, barely pausing to read any tweets. One from CNN finally caught her eye; **Metro Tower hosting event to honour Justice League Youth this December 14th.** She frowned, wondering if she had missed it in their weekly meetings. She was turning seventeen that day.

The elevator doors opened and she walked forward, eyes still glued to her phone. Right as she was about to click into the article, a red blur crashed into her. She fell to the ground, phone going flying. "Crap! Are you alright?" Someone asked above her.

"Yeah," she said, reaching out and grabbing her phone. She sighed; the screen was cracked. She slipped it into her jacket pocket. She stood up, grabbing the red gloved hand that was in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

The Flash stood there in his bright red uniform, shooting her a concerned look. Next to him, stood Hawkgirl, her mace hanging at her side. Slightly behind them stood Batman, arms crossed over his chest. "God, Flash, you really need to slow down!" Hawkgirl scolded, giving him a slight shove.

He rubbed his arm, shooting her a glare. "Sorry about that," he said, giving her a dazzling grin. "I didn't see you there. I wanted shotgun."

Olivia finally recovered from her shock to respond. It wasn't every day that she saw founding members of the League. Some of the kids in the Youth League bet on how long it would take for them to spot Batman. "I should be the one apologizing. It's not your fault," she said slowly, clasping her hands in front of her. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She slipped her sweaty hands in her pockets; she hated talking to people she didn't know.

"Not a problem!" He said with an easy laugh. "Wait, how'd you get in here?" He asked, shooting her a curious look. "Are you with that field trip? Because I think they just left."

Her cheeks flashed red with embarrassment. Before she could answer, Hawkgirl smacked him in the back of the head. "She's one of the Youth League's members, idiot!" She said playfully. She glanced down at her. "Olivia, right?"

She numbly nodded as the Flash muttered, "Jeez, Shay, enough with the abuse." He rubbed the back of his head, asking, "So you're one of the new recruits?" Again, she felt more embarrassed than before.

Before she could answer, Batman finally spoke. "She's one of the original members," he said gruffly, staring at her. She couldn't maintain eye contact, instead choosing to look at her shoe laces. "Olivia Graham. Codename: Phantom. Abilities: invisibility and intangibility."

Olivia widened her eyes, surprised that he actually knew so much. Apparently, the Flash agreed with her. "How do you know all that?" He asked with awe.

"It's my job," said Batman, giving Olivia an intimidating glare. "We have to go. We're late enough as it is." As he walked by, he banged into her shoulder. She stumbled backwards a bit, shooting daggers into his back.

"Don't mind him, kid," said Hawkgirl, moving next to her. "He's just in a bad mood. Budget cuts and all." She gave Olivia a kind smile. "See you around." The two left, bickering about sports teams as the walked away.

Olivia slipped into the elevator, pressing the 17 button and the **DOOR CLOSE** button as many times as she could. When the two silver doors finally met, she sighed with relief, burying her head in her hands. She hated talking to strangers. Ever since she was young, she had been painfully shy. She was never able to talk to potential parents and thus was never adopted. Instead, she bounced around from foster home to foster home, never finding a place that truly fit. Well, there was one place she cared to stay at. But she couldn't think about that right now. Not after what happened.

 _She flashed back to the day she applied to the program. She remembered reading an article online about Justice League Youth. It was a new program the Justice League was introducing to keep powered teens out of trouble. The crime rate had been steadily rising with powered teens because a lot were orphaned or runaways. Even the ones with parents liked to act out. The Youth League would have the kids stay at the Metro Tower year round, training with the heroes. They would pay for their education at a nearby prep school and would allow them to live at the Metro Tower. It was seemingly the perfect way to keep them out of trouble._

 _She only applied to the Justice League Youth after eavesdropping on her foster parents. She remembered waking up from a nightmare, quietly padding down to the kitchen to get a drink. She overheard them talking in the office. They had the phone on speaker and were currently telling her social worker that she was simply too shy. They firmly told him to find a new home for Olivia. She remembered that she silently slipped through the floor, causing herself to go invisible. She packed the few things she had and left their house without saying goodbye. With the money she had earned herself, she checked into a seedy motel, leaving her suitcase in the room. She walked to the public library, heading to the computers. She applied online, filling in the sections about her name, age, sex, abilities, etc. The next day, when checking her email on her phone, she was surprised that she was offered an audition. She had a week to prepare._

 _When the day finally arrived, she took a taxi to the Metro Tower, finding herself waiting in the lobby with about a thousand other kids. Most had two parents there to support them. She almost turned around there, instead deciding to go through with the audition. Besides; where else was she going to go? It was the fourth time she had run away and her social worker was growing tired._

 _She went up to the front desk, checking in and taking a number. She waited a few hours, sitting in the corner with one earbud in before her number was called. She took a deep breath, shoving her phone into her pocket as she followed the technician in front of her. She led Olivia to a large set of double doors giving her a bright smile as she said, "Head to the first open space you see. Good luck!"_

 _She took a deep breath bracing herself as she entered the room. There were about thirty different spaces in the large ballroom, all with two heroes and one kid. Blue tape was on the ground, creating about a forty square foot area. She just saw the one closest to her get thrown on the floor by Zatanna. She cringed, hating herself for not reading about the audition process._

 _She slowly walked towards the first open space she saw, praying not to get a difficult hero. She sighed when she saw them standing there. In the space stood Vixen and Hawkgirl. In her hands, she held a tablet, scrolling through when she saw Olivia approach. "Olivia Graham, right? Number 368?"_

 _She slowly nodded, quietly saying, "That's me." She stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, waiting for her next instructions._

 _She pointed to the X in the centre of the square. "So here's what's about to happen. You'll stand on that X and when I say go; Vixen will try to get you out of the circle. You can say stop anytime you'd like. Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared about. We just want to see what you can do."_

 _Vixen took her place at the edge of the square. She was absolutely stunning with her designer orange suit. Crouching low, she said, "Are you ready, Olivia?"_

 _Olivia nodded, arms braced across her chest. "Go!" Shouted Hawkgirl._

 _At that same moment, Vixen reached up to her necklace made of bones and touched it. Olivia saw a blue light flash, almost in the shape of a lion. Her eyes widened in surprise as Vixen pounced at her. Without moving, she simply phased and turned invisible. Vixen headed straight through her, crashing outside of the circle._

 _"Ugh," she muttered as she sat up, head in her hands. Hawkgirl ran over, throwing down the tablet._

 _"Jeez, Mari, you alright? Where'd the kid go?" She asked as she turned her head, looking for Olivia. She held out his hand, helping Vixen to her feet. Vixen shook her head, glancing around her._

 _At that same moment, Olivia turned herself solid again, making herself visible. The two jumped backwards, surprised with her sudden appearance. "Sorry for startling you," she said quietly, shuffling her feet._

 _Vixen let out a small laugh. "Not a problem! You have impressive powers, Liv," she said, holding out her hand to shake. Olivia glanced at it with surprise before gently shaking it. Vixen had a strong grip. "Is it alright if I call you Liv?" She asked._

 _Olivia blinked a moment before answering. "Yeah, I don't mind," she said. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something._

 _After a slight pause, Hawkgirl picked up the abandoned tablet. "Well I think it's safe to say you passed, Olivia," she said, handing her an ID badge that had just printed out of the device. "Take this through those set of doors," she said, pointing to the left of her. "Congratulations, kid," she said with an easy smile. "Welcome to the Justice League." Olivia grabbed it, giving her a bright smile before practically skipping through the doors._

 _The rest was a blur. She still had an interview with a psychiatrist and a deep background check to make sure she wasn't a criminal. She received a warning once they found out she was a runaway; that kind of behaviour would not be tolerated at the League. But she wasn't planning to run away from this opportunity. After hanging out in the rec room with the other accepted kids for a few hours (she mostly kept to herself), they were served dinner in the cafeteria and had their welcoming ceremony/orientation. They were split up into groups as they received tours through the entire building. The fifty two accepted members had the entire seventeenth floor to themselves (with chaperones, of course). They were given an email to check when they had their weekly meetings and training sessions and received room numbers._

The elevator doors suddenly opened, interrupting her flashback. The Justice League Youth had expanded since then, now hosting over two hundred members. However, the fifty original were the most respected. Perhaps she would be respected too, if anyone noticed her. She walked through, heading down to the girl's wing and entering room 21. She held up her key card, scanning it to enter. Her roommate (and best friend) was sitting on her bed, reading some trashy magazine.

Emma Waters perked her head up when she heard the door open. "Hey, Liv!" She said happily. "Where have you been?" She asked, jumping off her bed. Emma Waters was absolutely stunning, to say the least. Long blonde hair, tan skin, thick eyelashes, pouty lips, bright blue eyes, flat stomach, long legs; you name it, she had it. Emma was the perfect sorority girl and had caught the eye of nearly every guy in the Youth League. Her powers were perfect, too. She had "life abilities" as she called it. She was able to grow any plant she wanted, heal any wound, and talk to any animal. She was a real life Disney princess.

"I thought I'd walk home today," Olivia lied, pulling off her shoes as she plopped onto her bed. It was easier to lie about what happened than tell the truth. The truth was, her ride home was another member of the Youth League. When she walked to their meeting spot, his car was gone. He had forgotten her for the fifth time. "Nice day and all." It least it was true that it was a nice day. It was absolutely gorgeous for October; fifty eight degrees and bright and sunny. Halloween was just around the corner.

"Yeah, it was beautiful out today," agreed Emma. She pulled on a pair of running sneakers, tying her hair into a perfect high ponytail.

"Did they move the dinner honoring the Youth League to December 14th?" Asked Olvia, plugging her phone into her charger.

"Yeah," said Emma, retying her shoes. "Shit, they didn't tell you? I told Aaron to let you know that the meeting was moved to Tuesday afternoon. It was when you had to make up that test. That's your birthday, right? Kind of sucks," she said, shoving her phone into her pocket. Before Olivia could answer, she spoke again. "Got to go! Tyler agreed to give me private lessons," she said with a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes; leave it to Emma to be with her third guy in two weeks. As the door closed softly behind her, Olivia finally relaxed.

She dumped her backpack onto the floor, pulling off her jacket, uniform shirt, and skirt and threw on a pair of leggings and a large, cream colour sweater. She pulled on two pairs of long socks and then struggled to fit her feet into her brown leather Timberlands. She left the laces untied, too lazy to bend down and tie them.

Olivia walked over to the mirror, pulling her hair out of her high ponytail. She tried to smooth it down with her hands, annoyed with all of the waves she inherited. She then studied herself in the mirror. She supposed was pretty, if people actually took the time to look at her. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that gained a lighter colour in the summer. She barely tanned, instead staying the same pale colour year round. She had dark eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and a ski slope nose. Olivia had dark brown eyes with flecks of black and nicely shaped lips. She was very short, standing at five feet and one and a half inches (the half mattered). She had curves and was not as willowy as Emma. Instead, she had a small waist and a nice sized chest.

Even though she was quite pretty, no one bothered to take the time to look at her. It was almost like a sick joke. Even though she had invisibility powers, it didn't mean that people should act like she was invisible! She sighed, checking her watch and pulling out her laptop. It was time to start her history paper that she had been procrastinating for a month. She sat down at the desk, pulling out a word document. At least they were serving tacos at dinner tonight. _Yay for Taco Tuesday_ , she thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the second chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 2**

Olivia adjusted her backpack straps on her shoulders, dodging people as she pushed through the crowd. She had just left her AP computer science class and was making her way down to lunch at Hightower Prep. It was a good thing, too. She was starving, mostly because she skipped breakfast in the morning to get a few more minutes of sleep.

She grabbed a bag of chips and a sandwich, swiping her student ID card to pay. That was definitely a large perk of being in the Justice League Youth. She never had to pay for anything. Although her costs were covered, she did have a job to earn some extra money on the side.

Olivia was a computer whiz, plain and simple. Ever since she was young, she had a way with coding and hacking. She wasn't able to buy her own computer until Emma let her borrow some money to pay back. Although she didn't have a computer science degree, she was able to get certification as an ethical hacker with help from some of the IT workers in the Metrotower. She helped them fight of a major virus that threatened to shut down the entire system. As an ethical hacker, her job was to find potential weaknesses in company's websites or computer programs. Since she was so young, she had to charge much lower fees than her competition. But she was just as good as them, if not better.

She walked over to her usual table. Most of the kids in the Justice League Youth program sat together at lunch. She had been in the program for three years, starting it when she was entering her freshman year of high school. There were currently two hundred kids in the Youth League. There were only fifty in her class. She heard they were already starting recruitments for the next class who wouldn't have orientation until August.

She gave Emma a small smile, sitting in between her and Shaun. Shaun Jay Quinn was an interesting but tragic character. Olivia found him very attractive but many people were taken back by his appearance. He was lean and muscular and nearly a foot taller than Olivia. He had bright blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde, wavy hair with green streaks in it. He usually wore it combed back to keep it out of his face. Olivia asked him once why his hair was green. He told her he dyed it to keep things interesting. She only found out he was lying a few months later.

Olivia was...curious, to say the least. And she enjoyed a challenge. So, when bored and alone on a Friday night, she decided to see if she could get past the Justice League's firewall, doubting she would be able to. It turns out she was better than she thought and she soon found herself drawn to the classified documents for the students in Justice League Youth. After reading through some files, she saw Shaun's name under Q. She couldn't stop herself and clicked onto his profile. He told her that he was a runaway, never elaborating who his parents were. She never would have guessed who they were.

She saw his birth certificate. Mother: Harleen Francis Quinzel. Father: Unknown. She frowned; how could they not know his father? Shaun had mentioned that he hated him before. Below it, there was a report from the Gotham City Police Department. _Suspected father to be the Joker. Pending DNA results._

She remembered how she practically fell off her chair when she read that. She kept reading, learning that Harley Quinn gave birth to Shaun in a hospital. During a fight, the Joker told her to keep shooting at Batman even though she was going into labor. He abandoned her, forcing Batman to rush her to the hospital. There, Shaun Jaymes Quinzel was born. He was immediately taken from his mother as she was whisked away to Arkham. He was then placed into a foster home. However, Harley would often break him out of his homes. Shaun had joined in with his parents on their crime sprees, happy when they gave him attention. Olivia understood why; she was placed in the foster care system. She knew how tough it was to find a family that cared for you. There was only family that she was ever truly happy with. But she didn't want to think about that right now.

Shaun loved his mother but couldn't stand to be around her when she was with the Joker. Shaun soon grew sick of their violence, not wanting to hurt other people. The Joker resented him for that, and soon started to abuse him. When Shaun was five, the Joker took him to the abandoned Ace Chemical Plant where he went through his transformation. He threw the boy into a vat of chemicals, Harley begging him to stop. The report said he didn't surface immediately, as the Joker laughed out, "At least that mistake has been taken care of." Harley apparently turned the gun on him at this point.

She was interrupted with Shaun breaking to the surface, gasping for air. The chemicals altered his body chemistry, aging him by ten years. Shaun was no longer the happy-go-lucky five year old. A teenage boy emerged from the acid, with pale skin and green streaked hair. Harley tried to help him out but he only shrugged her off, directing his new found powers at the Joker. He fired an orange energy burst at him which exploded, slamming the Joker against a wall and knocking him unconscious. He then fled the factory, ignoring Harley's pleas for him to stay.

He was able to stumble out of the warehouse, in pain and disoriented. He made his way to Poison Ivy's hideout nearby. She was currently living in Gotham's abandoned botanical gardens. He stumbled his way in. He knew where she lived because he had visited before with his mother. She became a sort of aunt to him. And he knew that she hated the Joker as much as he did.

She immediately gave him medical attention, helping him recover from his injuries. He was confused and hurt, not understanding why he was suddenly older. The good thing was that the chemicals also altered the way he thought. He no longer had the mind of a five year old boy and instead thought like a fifteen year old. Poison Ivy helped him with this transition. Sometimes, late at night, he would relapse and think he was five years old again. He would wake up crying from nightmares. After Poison Ivy saw this, she made plans to kill the Joker but Shaun rejected them; it wasn't worth it. He left soon after because he knew his mother would come looking for him.

However the next part of the file was surprisingly blank, a two year gap until Batman tracked him down. Batman reported that he realized Shaun was not like his father and that he had his mother's compassion, yet still didn't trust him. He made him an offer to join the Justice League Youth after seeing his powers in action. Batman never fully trusted him because of his parents and the little control he had over his emotions. His anger along with his powers was a recipe for trouble, and Shaun was placed under strict conditions and restrictions while in the Youth League. Olivia remembered he had actually gone AWOL and escaped many times, but always had been brought back in.

After Olivia finished reading his file, she quietly closed out of it and wiped her server clean. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. She left her room, finding Shaun in the gym. He was lifting heavy weights with ease, sweating with concentration. She interrupted him, pulling him into a hug. "Uh, thanks Liv," he said as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. She left without saying a word.

Shaun's powers were one of the most impressive ones in the youth program. His file said he had the ability to generate bright colored energy around his body. He could manipulate it anywhere, from his hands or around his entire body. He was also able to control the heat of the energy, sometimes making it cool enough to use as a sort of telepathic tool. However, most of the time it was extremely dangerous, though he had great control. When he fired blasts from his hands, it had the same power as heavy artillery. His natural strength was enhanced, putting him almost on the same level as Superman, as well as granting him vast physical attributed, though little was documented on them, only saying the basics. For his powers, he earned the codename, Blaze, and was why Shaun was one of the Youth League members with the most field ops,

Olivia blinked out of her daze as Shaun snapped his fingers in her face. "Earth to Spooky," he said with his thick Brooklyn accent. Shaun loved to give everyone nicknames. "Jeez, whatever ya were thinkin' about musta been somethin' good. Was it about porn again?" He asked with a completely straight face. Emma snorted out her water from beside her. Chewing his gum, he continued before she could answer. "We've talked about this, Olivia Graham. I'm very disappointed in ya, young lady!" He chastised.

She let out a laugh, glad that she sat next to him at lunch. "Oh shut up, Shaun," she said playfully. She unwrapped her sandwich, taking a large bite. She glanced at his sketchpad that was open in front of him. "What are you drawing?" She asked curiously.

He glanced up from his blending. "Nothin' special," he said as he held up the sketchpad. Her mouth dropped open in awe as she saw the most realistic looking drawing of a bird she had ever seen. It popped out of the paper in 3D. She softly brushed her fingers over it.

"Nothing special? That's amazing, Shaun!" She praised, giving him a bright smile. "Seriously, I'd frame that. You have a talent."

"Thanks, Liv," he said gratefully, as she continued to stare at it.

"What kind of bird is that?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's a Raven" he said softly, before giving her a small smile back before he stole one of her chips as the others joined them. "Be right back!" He said as he stood up and stretched. "Gotta take a whiz." Olivia rolled her eyes as he ran and hurdled a chair. Shaun loved parkour and use of the gymnastics his mother taught him to help him.

The others joined their table. "Hey, guys!" Shouted fourteen year old Joseph West. He had dark brown hair that was sticking up everywhere and bright blue eyes. His brother Scott was following close behind.

The West brothers were an interesting duo. Joey had very impressive powers, boasting super speed like his cousin, the Flash. He also had extremely advanced healing abilities. Of course, Olivia was the only one who knew they were related to the Flash. Through her snooping, she also read the West brother's files. She learned that both had gotten in a car crash, their parents pronounced dead at the scene. Joey had been kidnapped in experimented on by Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd. She was surprised because he was usually such a happy kid. Long story short, he was given the powers of super speed and an advanced healing factor from his super speed. After his cousin saved him, he helped him control his speed and allowed him to train with many of the League's heroes to practice weapons. He was the best with a pair of nunchucks. Joey was obsessed with the Marvel comic book character, Deadpool. Since they shared an advanced healing factor, he designed his own costume based on Deadpool's picking the colors blue and green instead. Olivia thought he had a similar personality to Deadpool.

Joey had a great personality. It was one similar to the Flash. He was a hilarious kid and always knew how to make everyone smile. At times, he could be very immature. He was extremely hyperactive and could not stay focused on one thing for long.

His brother Scott was also experimented on and was given the ability to control force fields. With his force fields, he was able to enhance his strength and make himself fly. He was more serious than his brother but was way more flirtatious. He too had dark brown hair (that was better maintained) and blue eyes.

"Hey, Wests," said Emma as the two sat down. As usual, Joey had piled his tray with an enormous amount of food. "How'd your biology test go today, Joey?"

He shrugged, shoving fries into his mouth. "Eh, I'm glad it's behind me," he said with a full mouth. Scott rolled his eyes. He had been trying to get him to study the night before. "But I made awesome chocolate chip cookies today in cooking!" Both Emma and Olivia laughed. Although Joey didn't focus on his grades, he was a great cook.

Donovan Nelson placed down his tray beside him. "I'm glad my French quiz is behind me, too," he said as he sat down, pushing his food around with his fork. "Seriously, why do I even have to take a language? I'm never going to travel to Spain. And if I do, I'll just use Google Translate!"

Olivia laughed. Don was a really funny guy. He was seventeen years old and also a junior. Donovan was a tall, extremely muscular African American boy. He had a plethora of powers, too. Teleportation, superhuman strength, enhanced speed, and insane amount of endurance. He was an expert swordsman and was a force to be reckoned with in hand to hand combat. He also had the ability to possess other people's bodies. When in costume, he wore a red, sleeveless suit with matching gloves to match his glowing red eyes. But for all of his amazing powers, Donovan had average intelligence.

Just then, two more of their friends joined them. Piper Wilson placed down her tray has she angrily plopped into her seat. "I don't understand how you all can handle the American education system," she muttered. "I haven't gotten a grade below 99% this year, yet I have a B in math because I refuse to participate? It's not my fault that my father has been teaching me math since I was six. This is ridiculous." Piper was one of the more feared members of the Youth League. She was Slade Wilson's fourteen year old daughter. Apparently, he had asked Hawkgirl for a favour after they were teammates on the Suicide Squad. He asked her to let his daughter join the Youth League after she was nearly killed in a botched mission, the details of said mission were private, not even Piper knew, though this was probably because of the injuries she sustained on the mission, which had wiped away several months of her memory. Piper had blue eyes and white hair, making her the subject of many 'Frozen' jokes. Shaun even nicknamed her, "Elsa." Piper was skilled in nearly every type of martial arts. She was also quite skilled with swords. She had an eidetic memory and was probably one of the smartest people Olivia knew. Piper also had enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"I agree," said seventeen year old Jonathan Fox as he sat down beside her. "My ancient history teacher tried to tell me that aliens didn't land in ancient Egypt. I think I would know, I was there!" Olivia smiled as Jonathan frowned. Jonathan Fox was a large boy with dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He gained his Egyptian looks from his mother who was originally from Cairo. He was extremely serious and hated any foolishness but he was protective of those he cared about. Everyone in the Youth League knew about Jonathan. He grew up as a normal boy with an obsession of Ancient Egypt. While visiting a museum, he touched an ancient mirror and learned why he loved Ancient Egypt so much.

You see, Jonathan was a reincarnation of a boy named Akil. Akil lived in the past, in Ancient Egypt. He was a bodyguard to Chay-Ara Hol, queen of Egypt. When he found out she died, he killed himself in shame of not protecting her. When he learned the truth, he immediately found Shayera Hol, telling her who he was and that he wished to protect her. He did not want to fail like he did in the past. Shayera remembered him from her Absorbacron visions. Shayera offered him a deal; if he went through the Youth League program, she would allow him to join the Justice League. He wouldn't be her bodyguard, but he would at least be close to her. He immediately accepting, promising her that he wouldn't fail again.

Jonathan had amazing powers. He was able to control the four elements through magic; water, earth, fire, and air. He had enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and courage. By controlling the winds, he was able to fly. He had the fighting skills of a true warrior in melees and hand to hand combat.

"Hey, Liv," said Emma, nudging her in the ribs. "That guy is checking you out." She nodded towards one of the tables in the corner of the cafeteria. Only two kids were sitting there, one asleep with his head on the table. The other was giving her a slight smirk as he leaned back in his chair. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly, glancing back towards Emma. "He's probably looking at you." Before she responded, Emma pointed her thumb towards Olivia. The guy nodded in response, the smile growing on his face. Chills ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if the feelings she got from this guy were good or bad.

"Go talk to him!" Said Emma, pulling Olivia to her feet. "You still need a date to junior prom." Before Olivia could protest, she gave her a slight shove. "Don't come back until you get his number!"

"Ooooooohhhhh," teased Don as she walked away. "Liv is in love!" She felt her ears glow red with embarrassment.

Olivia sighed as she slowly walked towards the table. There was no stopping Emma when she got an idea in her head. She walked as slowly as possible, trying to avoid talking to the boy. She was too shy to be doing stuff like this! His smile grew larger and larger as she approached. She wiped her sweaty hands on her blue plaid skirt, hoping he couldn't tell how nervous she was.

When she got closer, she noticed he wasn't wearing the typical boy's uniform of dress shoes, khaki pants, and the navy blue sweater, Pollo shirt, or jacket. Instead, he wore black boots, khaki pants, and a wrinkled blue sweater. Over it, he wore a large, black wool trench coat. In his right ear, he wore one silver hoop earring. Olivia was surprised; he must have gotten so many detentions with that outfit. Hightower Prep took their dress code very seriously. He just didn't seem to care. He had dark brown hair that was styled out of his face and was actually quite attractive. However, his face looked mischievous, almost like he had just done something wrong and had gotten away with it. He was built like Shaun except he was a few inches shorter. He was lean and muscular.

She finally made it to his table. "Greetings and salutations," he said in a high, almost nasally voice. It was kind of eerie but also a bit intriguing. "You uh, one of those Justice League kids?" He asked, pointing towards her tables.

"I guess," she said as she shrugged. "I'm in it, but I don't have that impressive powers."

He gave her a grin. "I doubt that. A girl like you definitely is worth more than she says she is. What's your name?" He asked, still smiling.

"Olivia Graham," she said with a smile she couldn't hide. "Yours's?" She asked as she shoved her hands into her cardigan's pockets.

"Jason Reed," he said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I just transferred here from Warrington Prep. So what's it like, being a superhero and all?" He asked. Olivia couldn't tell if he was actually interested or if he was just making small talk.

"Nothing impressive, really," she said with a shrug. "We don't go on missions or anything. It's kind of boring, to be honest."

"I can imagine," he said, shifting his chair as he rested his head in one hand. "Being good all the time is boring. Sometimes you just want to be...bad." He suddenly reached out, grabbing her phone.

"Hey!" She protested, hating when people went through her things. "What are you—"

"Here's my number," he said with a smile. "Text me if those goodie two shoes get too boring." He handed her back her phone and she noticed that he had sent a message to himself with the skull and bomb emojis.

Before she could respond, she felt a tap on her arm. "Come on, Liv," said Emma. Olivia could tell that Emma was practically giddy with excitement that she finally got a boy's number.

"Later," said Olivia with a small grin.

Jason looked her up and down with a slight smirk. "Definitely."

She couldn't hide the smile that grew on her face as she walked away. When they approached her table, Emma squealed with excitement. "I'm so proud of you!" She said, looking at her phone. "He was cute! And I think he rides a motorcycle. He has that bad boy/rebel vibe!"

They finally made it back to the table, Olivia flopping down in her chair. Shaun looked back on forth between her and Jason. "Why were you talking to Reed?" He said disgust evident on his face.

"Why is it any of your business?" She snapped back. Everyone at the table quieted with her response, surprised that she got mad. Usually, Olivia was too quiet to show if she got mad.

Shaun clenched his jaw shut. "That guy is screwed up, Olivia. Trust me; we used to run in the same circles..." He suddenly trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "He's nothing but trouble. Stay away from him." For once, there was no smile on his face.

The bell suddenly rung, signalling the halfway for lunch. She jumped up, realizing she was going to be late for her lab period. "I have to go," she said, swinging her backpack onto one shoulder. She then turned and ran out the room.

Perhaps if Olivia stayed, she would have seen what happened next. And if she had seen what happened next, then maybe she would have seen Jason for what he truly is: a sociopath. And if she had seen that, then maybe she would still be here today.

But tragically, she was not present in the cafeteria when Jason snapped. After she left the room, some of the other kids in the youth program glanced towards Jason. This was the more popular table. While most of the girls were busy swooning over a new Vampire show, two of the boys at the table glared at Jason.

These two boys were also members of the youth league. Their names were Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair. Harrison had the power of super strength and was currently a three sport varsity letterman. He was a lineman for the football team, a star wrestler, and a record breaking shot-put thrower for the Hightower track team. He was tall, extremely muscular, had hazel eyes, and shaggy brown hair.

Garrett had the power of energy absorption, meaning any energy that was thrown at him he could use against the other person. Garrett played basketball and baseball, currently on varsity for both teams. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Who's Emma and her friend talking to?" Asked Harrison, taking a large bite out of his burger. Harrison had been trying to get a date with Emma for all three years of the Justice League Youth program. Every time, she made excuses not to go out with him. And now this jerk was talking to her?

"That freaky new kid," said Garrett, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look at his gay ass jacket."

"Let's kick his ass!" Said Harrison, standing up from his chair.

Garrett grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Streak. We're juniors now, we can't act like that!" Harrison started to sit down again. "But we can scare him."

Harrison shot him a cruel smile as they walked over to Jason's table. Garrett knocked over his tray as Jason sat and watched, leaning back in his chair as if he was uninterested. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked.

"Don't you know that this cafeteria has a no dickheads allowed rule?" Said Harrison as he leaned forward, placing his palm on the table.

Jason simply watch them, a slightly amused look on his face. "Answer him, faggot," said Garrett. He was starting to get angry now. This kid wasn't reacting to anything!

"What is this, the eighties?" Asked Jason. "And they seem to have an open door policy on assholes, now don't they?" He asked sarcastically.

Their mouths dropped open in shock. They glanced at each other before Harrison asked, "What did you say?"

Jason sighed, slowly standing up from his chair. "I'll repeat myself," he said calmly as he pulled out a large, black Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver. Two loud shots rang out into the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 3**

"So he just shot them?" Whispered Olivia as Green Arrow droned on about the importance of self-defence. The Youth League currently had a training session in the Metro Tower's gym. It was a large room that took up half of the 6th floor. The ceilings were higher, too. They had training sessions three times a week. Most involved survival techniques or some type of martial arts.

"Yeah," whispered back Emma. Everyone was dressed in their black athletic clothes that the league provided. Emma picked a piece of lint off her tank top. Her long hair was braided down her back, perfect pieces hanging out to frame her face.

"But they were blanks, right?" Asked Olivia. She wore the same uniform as Emma except her's did not fit as well and was slightly baggy. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She was a little annoyed that she had missed all the drama in the cafeteria. Of course it happened the one day a week she had lab.

Shaun chimed in, "But he still brought a gun to school, Liv." He shot her a sharp look. "He should be in jail or get checked out mentally. They should at least kick him out of school." He said as he clenched his fists, it was no secret that Shaun didn't like guns.

"Please," snorted Olivia. "They're not going to expel him. His parents will make a nice donation and all of this will go away. Anyway, Harrison and Garret just need to buy new pairs of pants." She smiled a bit as she glanced towards the two. Emma told her that both of their pants were ruined after Jason fired two blank shots off. He just meant to scare them.

Before they could say anything else, Black Canary spoke. "Alright guys," she said, shooting the three a look to quiet down. Olivia immediately tensed, hating getting any bad attention. "Since you always pick the same partners, we split you into pairs." Groans erupted from the kids. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a clipboard. "The purpose of this exercise is to focus on defence. No powers!"

Some of the kids started to boo. Green Arrow held up his hands to silence them. "Sometimes you won't be able to rely on your powers," he said as most of the crowd muttered. "You need to learn how to defend yourselves without them."

Black Canary cleared her throat as everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "Joseph West and Piper Wilson," she said. A few snickers sounded out from the crowd as Piper shot Joey a your-ass-is-grass-and-I'm-going-to-mow-it look. Joey shot her a toothy smile and gave her a wave. "Shaun Quinn and Emma Waters." Both smiled and high-fived each other, glad they got such good partners.

"Jonathan Fox and Harrison Streak. Scott West and Donovan Nelson." This continued on for five minutes until a few people were left (Olivia included). "Zora Drake and Olivia Graham."

 _Shit_ , thought Olivia as her friends shot her looks filled with pity. Zora Drake was a stone cold bitch, to be frank. And what made it worse was that Emma was pretty good friends with her. Emma was friendly with nearly everyone in the popular crowd. Olivia couldn't stand it. Zora had the ability to generate electricity with her hands. For that, she used the codename, Queen Bee. She also had been taking MMA since she was four years old. This wasn't going to go well for Olivia.

She sighed as she made her way over to Zora. "Hey, Graham," smirked Zora down at her. She had straight, jet black hair that reached the middle of her back. Zora was five feet eight inches and modelled in her spare time. "You ready," she said as she raised her fists to her face.

Olivia sighed as she got into her defensive position. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered.

At least the fight was fast. As soon as Green Arrow blew the whistle, Zora was throwing punches. Olivia barely dodged them in time. This went on for the two minute round until Green Arrow blowed his whistle. Olivia lowered her fists, letting out sigh of relief. Zora didn't take this as a sign to stop. As soon as Olivia let her guard down, Zora threw a punch straight at her face.

As her fist slammed into her nose, Olivia crumpled to the ground. "Sorry," said Zora sarcastically. Her eyes immediately watered in pain. Olivia gritted her teeth as blood ran down her chin. She held up her hand under her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hey! Fights over!" Yelled Green Arrow as he ran over to them. Since Jonathan had been sparring with Harrison beside her, he reached her first.

Jonathan reached over and grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet. "I was already throwing the punch when I heard the whistle," sweetly said Zora. She had on a fake concerned look. Olivia knew better than to believe that was an accident. "I'm so sorry!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, deciding not to tattle on her. It would just make things worse. "Take her to the med room," said Green Arrow to Jonathan. He silently nodded as Olivia tilted her head back, trying to stop the bleeding. "Drake, you're with me!" He blew the whistle again, signalling the sparring to start.

Olivia felt her cheeks redden as all eyes followed her out of the gym. She heard some snickering from around the room. She hated all of the attention on her. Jonathan placed his hand on her shoulder as he guided her out of the room. "Keep your head back," he said as they walked through the Metro Tower. "That was a sucker punch."

"Whatever," muttered Olivia as they walked through the empty halls, they entered the elevator, pressing the button for floor eight.

"You should have hit her back," said Jonathan. He had leaned back against the elevator wall and crossed his arms. "Or told Green Arrow. Why do you let people step all over you?"

Olivia sighed. "It's not worth it. It would have just made things worse," she said as she tried to stop the bleeding. It was currently dripping down her chin, getting all over her shirt. At least it was black.

Jonathan grunted to show that he didn't agree. The elevator doors opened and they walked towards the med room.

As soon as they entered, Jonathan left her side. "Shayera!" He shouted. "What happened? Are you hurt, my queen?" Olivia glanced to her side to see him run to Hawkgirl. A nurse moved over to help Olivia, sitting her down in a chair. She handed her a bunch of paper towels to stop the blood flow.

Hawkgirl frowned at him. "We've talked about this, Jonathan. I am not your queen." She was covered in bandages and was currently sitting on one of the medical tables. She was scratched pretty bad all over, almost like she had been dragged across concrete. There was one particularly bad one across her cheek that one of the doctors was currently stitching.

Jonathan hung his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry. Everything is still very confusing," he confessed. The nurse came over to Olivia, shining a bright flashlight in her eyes.

She prodded Olivia's nose. She grabbed the chair's handles and winced in pain. "Good news is it's not broken. No concussion either," said the nurse, handing her an ice pack. "Keep ice on and off it for 24 hours. I want you to rest here for a few minutes." Olivia nodded, leaning her head back in the chair as she watched Jonathan.

Just then, the door automatically opened, making a hissing sound. In the doorway stood Green Lantern. He had an impressive green and black uniform and his eyes glowed green. He had very dark skin and was very muscular, probably from his years in the military. "Shayera," he said, striding towards her. "What happened?"

She glanced at her bandaged arm. "It wasn't just Copperhead and Cheetah like we thought. Sinestro was with them too," she said with a grim look on her face. Green Lantern opened his mouth to respond. "Don't worry, he didn't do much damage. He just took me by surprise. The Legion of Doom is getting out of control. We have to do something."

"I thought Carter was with you," said Green Lantern. Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest, shifting a bit closer to Shayera. Olivia knew that Jonathan hated Hawkman. Something about him causing Hawkgirl's death in Ancient Egypt. He never fully explained it.

Shayera snorted. "Big help he was," she said, glancing at the bed beside her where Hawkman lay, unconscious. "After Sinestro threw me across the street, Carter tried to help me. They got away," she said glumly.

The nurse suddenly reappeared. "You're good to go," she said, handing Olivia a fresh icepack. "Take Advil if the swelling persists for more than 24 hours. It's going to bruise." She turned, heading towards one of the other heroes who just entered the room.

Olivia stood up slowly, giving Jonathan a slight wave. "Do you need help getting back to your room?" He asked, giving her a slightly concerned look. She could tell that he was offering to be polite. In reality, he wanted to stay by Hawkgirl's side.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a slight smile. She quickly stopped, realizing her teeth were probably bloody. "I don't have a broken leg. It's my nose, Jon. Don't worry about me," she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

 **Shayera POV**

Shayera watched as Jonathan's friend left the room. She had come in, blooding gushing out of her nose. The bleeding slowed once she was given an ice pack. At least her nose wasn't broken. She turned to Jonathan, giving him a sly smile. "Friend of your's?" She asked as Jonathan watched her leave the room.

"Huh?" He asked, turning back to Shayera. He blinked a few times before answering. "Oh, yeah. That's Olivia."

Shayera smiled even wider. "Do you like her?" She was toying with him, remembering that in Ancient Egypt Akil had a thing for brunette girls.

Jonathan smiled slightly, shaking his head. "No, she's just a friend. She's too quiet," he said. His face suddenly lit up.

"What?" Asked Shayera, wondering what got him so excited.

He shook his head, pursing his lips. "It's nothing."

"What?" Emphasized Shayera, leaning slightly forward. Now that she wanted to know, Jonathan wasn't telling her anything.

He glanced down at her, sighing slightly. "Don't shoot down this idea immediately, okay?" He asked. Shayera nodded, waiting him to start. "I think you should help train her."

Shayera immediately opened her mouth to stop him. He held up his hand, continuing. "Hear me out," he said. She leaned back, crossing her arms slightly as she waited for him to continue. "Nearly all of us in the youth program have found mentors of some kind in the League. The West brothers have the Flash, Emmalyn Harving has you," he said, pointing to John Stewart.

John had just gotten back from Oa where he trained Earth's newest Green Lantern. Emmalyn Harving was a sixteen year old girl who had just been chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern core. She too had joined the Youth League.

Jonathan continued. "Piper Wilson only respects you. Olivia doesn't have anyone that is looking out for her. Look, she's painfully shy and hates confrontation. But you could help her with that! You're the most confrontational person in the League!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Shayera smiled a bit at that statement. "She could learn from you. And she needs to work on her fighting. She got torn apart today and she's been in the youth program for three years. She should be able to defend herself by now."

"Jonathan" started Shayera, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not great with kids and—"

"—So you can learn from her, too! I know you'll like her," he insisted. "Come on, Shayera. She needs this."

Shayera gritted her teeth a bit, glancing at John who was still standing beside her. "Kid's got a point, Shay. You do need to work on your people skills. And looking out for one of them couldn't go wrong," he said, crossing his arms as he gave her a pointed look.

Shayera sighed. "Okay, you've worn me down," she said, burying her head in her hands. "I'll train her. What kind of powers are we talking about? I think Batman told me, but I can't remember. "

Jonathan gave her a smile as he began to explain.

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia slowly and carefully made her way to her floor. When the elevator doors opened, she walked to the girl's wing and immediately went to the communal bathroom. She waved her hand in front of the paper towel dispenser before looking at herself in the mirror. She slowly lowered the ice pack, placing it on the counter. Her eyes widened in shock.

There was blood everywhere. Down her face, over her mouth, all over her neck. She wet a paper towel and slowly began to clean the blood off her face. When she finally got to her nose, she immediately winced. Olivia gritted her teeth and ignored the pain. When the blood was finally gone, she rinsed off her face and threw out the bloody pile of paper towels she acquired.

She pushed open the door, walking back to her room. She ducked her head as she heard the elevator doors open. The training session was due to get out at nine. She opened her closet door, stripping her bloody athletic clothes off and pulling on a pair of black and gray plaid pyjama pants and a Gotham Crusaders t-shirt. One of her many foster parents was a huge football fan. He had bought her the t-shirt after taking his other children to the game. That had stung. She threw the dirty clothes in her laundry basket. She decided that she would wash them in the morning.

She grabbed her laptop and plopped onto her bed. She went to the Daily Planet website, reading through the day's news. One headline in particular caught her eye. " **Metro Bomber Strikes Again** ," it said. She quickly clicked into the article.

 _The Metro Bomber has struck again. This time, a bomb was placed in Warrington Preparatory High School. Luckily, a student located the bomb twenty minutes before it was set to detonate. The school and surrounding area was evacuated but police were not able to defuse the bomb in time. Instead of risking lives, they let it explode, destroying the school in the process. Thankfully, no lives were lost._

 _This was the fourth bomb to be set by the Metro Bomber and the first not to detonate. The FBI says that they received another anonymous email, stating the following:_

 **Gooooooddddd morning Metropolis! Metro Bomber here! Looks like we are having another perfect October day, made even better by the fact that Warrington Prep was evacuated before the bomb could detonate.**

 **Too bad! :(((((( Don't worry, I'm going to make up for it with my next bomb. Catch me if you can, FBI!**

 **Until next time, Metropolis,**

 **-MB**

 _The FBI claims that they are unable to pin point the IP address and digital forensic experts are puzzled. The Metro Bomber seems to be sending emails through the dark web. There have been 26 victims of the bombings so far. Until the FBI is able to locate the bomber, Metropolis will continue to be terrorized by this madman._

 _By Lois Lane_

Olivia leaned back, processing the information she just read. She had been following the Metro Bomber's case since May. She was so invested in the case because the bomber was taunting the police through the Internet! You had to be a genius to be able to cover your tracks that well.

Ever since she was young, Olivia wanted to pursue a career in criminal justice. She hated when criminals got off on a technicality and wanted to make sure that she put them behind bars for good. Her dream job was to work at the FBI in their Evidence Response Team. It was sort of like a Crime Scene Investigator where she would process crime scenes and collect evidence.

Her day dream was suddenly interrupted by her buzzing cell phone. She pulled it out, reading the text message. It was from Jason Reed. She felt a small smile grow on her face.

 **Jason: Hey**

 **Olivia: Hey, Jason. What's up?**

 **Jason: Nothing much. I've been laying low since I got suspended**

 **Olivia: Did you really shoot at them?**

 **Jason: Yeah but it was only a joke! I had blanks in the gun. I forgot I brought it to school until they started bothering me**

Olivia hesitated before typing her response. If Jason was telling the truth, it still made him a bit…unstable. School shootings were nothing to joke about, especially because they were so frequent. Her nose throbbed a bit and then she remembered her own bullies, and how much she felt like shooting them.

 **Olivia: I get how you feel. Garrett and Harrison are assholes**

 **Jason: Haha, very true. Gtg, my dad is calling me. See you around ;)**

The smile grew too large to hide as she plugged her phone into her nightstand and grabbed her toiletries to get ready for bed. Whether or not Jason Reed was crazy was irrelevant. The only thing that she cared about was that someone was finally paying attention to her. And it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 4**

Olivia sat in the backseat of Zora's BMW, arms crossed over her chest. Emma sat in the front with Zora, excitedly chatting away about the party they were going to. The fraternity Sigma Chi was hosting a party in their house on the Metropolis University campus. Zora had been very friendly with Emma lately. Her boyfriend was a member of the fraternity and had gotten the two invited. However, Emma and Olivia had plans that night. Because Emma was so thoughtful, she insisted that Olivia come with her to the party. And since Olivia could tell how much Emma wanted to go and knew that she would stay at the Metro Tower if she refused, she decided to attend the party. If it was especially horrible, she could turn invisible and leave early.

Zora cut off the car in front of them, whipping into a spot that had just opened up next to a motorcycle. Olivia clenched the leather as horns beeped at them from all directions. Zora was unaffected. "Hey, Olivia," she said casually, as if she hadn't sucker punched her the day before. "Do you mind running in and grabbing me a pack of gum? I'm seeing Matt tonight." Olivia rolled her eyes as Emma giggled.

"Sure," she muttered as she pushed the car door open, ducking her head as she got out. She wore a pair of dark brown leather Sperry's, a dark floral skirt, and a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt. She had two braids in her hair, connecting at the nape of her neck so her hair was out of her face. She decided to wear some makeup to make her look older and to cover the bruise on her nose. Luckily, it didn't swell at all. Mostly because Emma had healed it for her it the night before. Emma claimed that it was an accident but Olivia knew better.

She pulled the door open, heading into one of the isle's and grabbing a pack of spearmint gum, muttering under her breath. As she walked over to pay, she noticed a familiar face in the convenience store.

Jason Reed stood at the slurpee station, giving her a slight smile. He was still wearing his long coat, both hands pressed on the counter. He wore black jeans underneath and a red button down shirt. She walked over with a grin on her face. "Jason Reed," she said, leaning against the counter next to him. "Funny seeing you here."

"Hey, Liv," he said, shifting a bit closer to her. He had bags under his eyes like he had gotten no sleep the night before. It didn't seem to affect him at all as he looked wide awake. "Life's funny like that. I live just around the corner. You getting anything else," he asked, nodding his head towards her pack of gum.

"No, but if you're nice, I'll let you buy me a slurpee," she said, teasing him as she walked around the counter, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth. "That thing you pulled at lunch yesterday was pretty bold."

He gave her a strange smile. "Yeah, well, the extreme always seems to make an impression," he said. Olivia decided that his voice sounded like a Jack Nicholson impression. "What kind of slurpee did you say?"

"I didn't," she answered with a slight smile. "Cherry." Jason smiled as he made her the drink, also paying for the pack of gum. She shoved the pack of gum into her purse. Her phone was already sitting inside. She pulled out one piece to give to Zora, holding it in her clammy hands to make it as gross as possible.

Together, they walked out of the door. They made it to the curb, pausing at his motorcycle. She sipped her slurpee, giving him a slight smile. "Nice bike," she complemented as he sat down. She recognized the bike because her one of her foster father's was really into motorcycles. He would drag her to conventions where she would sit alone for hours. She started to try and remember the different types of motorcycles. It was a Harley-Davidson FXRS-SP Low Rider with a black and red finish.

"Yeah," he smiled, rubbing his fingers along the handlebars. "Just one of the perks of my father's business." He pulled out a cigarette, holding it between his teeth as he lit it. Before she could ask him what his father did for a living, he asked, "Is your life perfect?"

With sarcasm dripping from her voice, she said, "Oh yeah. I'm on my way to a Sigma Chi party at Metropolis U,' she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "No, my life isn't perfect." She jumped slightly as Zora beeped behind her, gesturing for Olivia to hurry up. "I don't really like my friends," she glaring at her.

He laughed. "Yeah, uh, I don't really like your friends either." He took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing it out of his nose.

"Well, it's just like they're people I work with and their job is being popular and shit," she muttered, taking a sip of her slurpee. She looked at her feet. "And I hate acting as fake as they do."

"Maybe it's time to take a vacation," he told her. The corners of her lips turned up. He glanced at Zora's car. "I might see you on campus tonight. I'm staying with an old friend. If not, I'll see you in AP computer science on Monday." He gave her a smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you in that class," she said, extremely surprised. It was a pretty small class since it was only offered as an elective. Most kids took photography or ceramics or another easy class just to get the credits. She would have noticed if he was there.

He started to laugh, swinging his leg over his bike. "I'm pretty good with computers but I've been skipping since the day I transferred. It seemed like a class that would get lame fast. But now I have a reason to stay."

She couldn't hide the grin that grew on her face. "Well, I'll see you around. Later, Jason." She turned and walked to Zora's car, tossing the piece of gum through the window.

She pulled open the door, plopping down as she buckled her seatbelt. "You're talking to him?" Asked Emma. She tried to be casual with the question, but Olivia knew her long enough to know when she was worried. Zora peeled out of the spot, heading to the campus.

"Not really. It was just a coincidence that he was there," she said as she pulled out her phone, checking the time. It was 9:17 and their curfew on weekends was midnight. Only upperclassmen gained that privilege. Emma grunted to answer, crossing her arms over her chest. They drove for a few more minutes in silence, finally pulling into the campus and attempting to find a parking spot in front of the crowded frat house.

They finally did and the three quickly walked into the house, music blasting from inside. It was dark, the house filled with college students. The entire place reeked of alcohol. Olivia immediately regretted her decision to come and started to feel a bit of anxiety. She was too shy and introverted to be at a crowded party where she only liked one person. And that one person (Emma) would probably ditch her the moment she laid eyes on a cute boy.

Zora's boyfriend found her as soon as they walked through the door. He planted a kiss directly on her lips. Two guys were following behind with typical fuck-boy clothes. She was pretty sure that they didn't own any other brand besides Vineyard Vines. "You made it!" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Zora giggled as she pushed him away, saying, "Matt, Jake, Tyler, those two are Emma and, uh, Olivia," she said, pointing to each one of them. Jake had long, blonde hair that was neatly combed out of his face and Tyler was wearing a snap back. She was pretty sure they were some of the douchiest people she had ever met and hadn't said a word.

Jake looked her up and down as he said, "Excellent." Matt and Tyler laughed as Tyler took Emma by the arm, pulling her away. She gave Olivia a slight wave and a smile as Zora and Matt began to make out.

Jake put his hand on her waist as he stepped closer to her, saying, "Why don't we get something to drink?"

She immediately tensed. Olivia moved away from his touch, heading towards the drink table. Jake handed her a cup of beer that she had no intention of drinking. The two made their way over to one of the hallway's walls. "So," he said over the loud music, attempting to get a conversation started. "You have a boyfriend?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at his subtle attempt to seduce her. She took a few sips of the beer, cringing at the horrible taste. "No," she finally answered, pouring some of her drink on the ground as he glanced away. "Not right now. I'm too busy with the Youth League."

Jake blatantly stared at a girl who walked past them. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were in that," he said with a distracted voice. "Let's go sit down." He followed the girl that walked by, Olivia choosing to stay with him. At least he knew her name. She rolled up her sleeves, her face starting to flush pink. It was really hot in the house.

He took a long swig of beer as the two sat on the couch. He reached over, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Listen," he slurred out, shifting closer to her. "I know everyone in the League isn't this uptight. Your friends definitely aren't."

Oliva rolled her eyes as she tensed up, pulling his arm off her shoulders. "I don't feel too good, okay," she said. She stood up, holding her stomach. She was starting to feel very, very nauseous. It was probably from the shitty beer.

He completely ignored her. "Let's do it on the couch!" He shouted as he lay down, arms folded on his stomach. He stared at her legs, slowly moving them back up to her face.

"I have a speech prepared to those who want more than I'm ready to give them," she hissed, glaring at him. "Wow, _ I had a great time—"

"—Save the speeches for Obama," he said as he drummed his hands on his stomach. "I just want to get laid."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock as she said, "You don't deserve my speech," she said as she threw her cup at him. She turned on her heels, looking for Emma. She held her hand to her stomach, hoping she could keep it in. She had to push through people, heading to the front door.

She found Zora making out with her boyfriend against a wall. Olivia impatiently tapped her on the shoulder. "Zora. Zora!" She yelled, gagging slightly. She didn't know if she could hold it in much longer.

Zora whipped around, glaring at her. "What?" She hissed, stepping away from her boy toy. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Where's Jake?" She asked, glancing behind her.

Olivia crossed her arms, starting to sweat with sickness. "I feel really sick," she said, leaning her head against a wall. Her head was starting to spin. "Can we please go or at least find Emma?"

"No," spat out Zora, taking a step towards her. "Hell no. I didn't want to invite you to this party because I knew you'd do something like this!"

Olivia's eyes widened as she leaned forward, puking all over Zora's shoes. She heard laughter from the room as she turned invisible, phasing through the crowd until she got outside. She knew that that they weren't supposed to be using their powers and she could get in a ton of trouble for doing this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She took a deep breath as she sat on the curb in front of the building, holding her head in her hands. Of course something that humiliating had to happen in front of Zora. Tears of embarrassment began to form in her eyes.

She heard a roar of the engine as a motorcycle stopped in front of her. She looked up, eyes widening in surprise. She blinked away the tears, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Long time no see," said Jason with a slight grin. She saw that he wasn't wearing a helmet. "You alright?"

She shook her head, standing up slowly. "If you mean I don't care that I just puked in front of my tormentor and a bunch of college kids, then yes I'm alright."

Jason gave her a pity smile as he held out a bottle of water. "Here," he said. She took it, taking a small sip as she rinsed out her mouth a few times. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand."Don't worry about it. Those douche bags are too drunk to remember any of this.

"Thanks," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Jason barked out a laugh as he said. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride back to the tower. My friend didn't want company tonight. The sock on the door was enough warning. I guess I didn't get the memo." She unzipped her purse and stuck in a piece of gum from the pack she had bought earlier.

She hesitated a moment before shooting Emma a quick text.

 **Olivia: Just threw up. Not feeling too good. Leaving early, catching a cab**

She then hopped on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Jason. The engine roared as he pulled away from the curb. Suddenly, she didn't feel as sick as before.

Jason sped through the University gates, whipping into the crowded city street. Olivia squeaked, holding on a bit tighter as he dodged through traffic, stopping at a red light. She let out a shaky laugh. "I guess you're an aggressive driver," she said, putting her feet down as they came to a stop.

He turned to her, laughing a bit. "Yeah, well, someone has to be. Besides, what good is a motorcycle if you follow the rules of the road?" His dark eyes twinkled with mischief as the light turned green. He pulled his hand all the way back, going to top speed. She giggle a bit as they rode through the dark streets, people turning to watch them speed by. A few minutes later, Jason pulled up to the Metro Tower, stopping in the driveway of the building. She was lucky that it was deserted at this time and no one was there to snoop.

Oliva hopped off the bike, smoothing her skirt down with her hands as she turned to face Jason. "Thank you," she said, subconsciously playing with her hair. "You turned a horrible night into a fun one." She tugged down her shirt, noticing that it had started to ride up.

Jason turned to look at her, running his hands through his hair as he gave her a smile. "You're welcome," he said. "It was my pleasure. Let me know anytime your so-called friends are bitchier than usual." She noticed that he looked her up and down, smiling a bit as his eyes her own. She saw her own reflection in them because they were so dark. She couldn't tell if they were black or brown.

She felt chills go down her spine. She smiled, answering. "I will. You know they were supposed to move me to high school after sixth grade because I was supposed to be this big genius. My social worker refused to sign off on it because he said I would have trouble making friends." She paused, looking at her shoes. "Now look where I am."

Jason gave her a sad smile. "Well, you got one now," he said as he reached out, grabbing her hands as he jerked her down. She nearly phased out of surprise but managed to let him guide her. He pulled her down so her face was even with his and he leaned forward, planting his lips on her own. She made a squeaking noise in the back of her throat, her eyes wide open. After a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds, both with large grins on their faces.

"Bye, Jason," she said softly, trying to hide the blush on her face. Jason gave her a small wave as he pulled off into the night, the engine roaring loudly. Olivia practically skipped into the Metro Tower, holding up her ID as she quickly made her way into the elevator.

The building was empty because most heroes worked for the League during the day. At night, they would cover their own cities. Right now, there was a graveyard shift. She hummed to herself as the elevator doors closed, turning on her phone to check her messages. She had five messages and two missed calls, all from Emma.

 **Emma: Are you ok? Do you want me to come find you?**

 **Emma: Liv**

 **Emma: Seriously Liv what's going on why aren't you answering**

 **Emma: Liv please answer you shouldn't be alone in the city at night**

 **Emma: Olivia Graham answer right now otherwise I am going to report you missing**

Olivia pressed call and held her ear up to her phone. Emma answered on the second ring. "Hello? Liv?" She said, practically yelling into the phone. She could hear the loud music in the background. "Shut up, Tyler!" She heard a door slam before she faintly heard the music. She had just stepped outside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Olivia, breathing a sigh of relief. Good thing she had called Emma in time. If she had't, she would have reported her missing to the League. "I just wasn't checking my phone. I'm back at the Metro Tower now."

"Jeez, Liv, don't scare me like that!" Snapped Emma, letting out a sigh of relief. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm good," she said. She felt much better than before. The elevator doors opened as she walked onto the seventeenth floor. "Got to go. Remember, curfew is midnight."

Emma laughed into the phone. "Ok, fairy godmother. See you later." Emma hung up as Olivia started to scan her card to open the door. She paused before glancing at the piece of paper taped to it. It was folded in half once, her name written on the outside. She pulled it off, unfolding it to read. She struggled to read the handwriting at first. It was like second grader's. One of her foster parents used to call it chicken scratch writing. It said:

 _Olivia,_

 _You have a private training session in the Metro Tower's gym with me at 7 tomorrow morning. Don't be late._

 _-Shayera Hol_

Olivia's mind blanked for a moment before she realized to Shayera Hol was. It was Hawkgirl. Why the hell would she want a private training session with Olivia? They had probably exchanged ten total words together in her three years at the Metro Tower. And it was rare for kids from the Youth League to get attention from a founding member. She shook her head as she entered the room, deciding that was a problem for tomorrow morning. She set her alarm, quickly getting ready to fall asleep. She flopped into bed once she was changed, falling asleep immediately. And Jason Reed was on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the second chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place th . fanfiction . net in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 5**

Olivia got up at 6:30 A.M, dressed in her training clothes, and headed to the Metro Tower's gym. Hawkgirl had told her not to be late so she made sure that she got there five minutes early. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the gym, trying to wake herself up. She barely was able to throw her hair into a ponytail or tie her shoes. It was a crime to get her up that early. She had left a snoring Emma in her room, annoyed that she couldn't sleep in on the weekend. Emma had gotten home nearly an hour after curfew, sneaking into their room and flopping into bed. Zora was known to bribe some of the technicians so the late arrivals would not show.

She turned around to glance at the clock that lay over the door. At least there were no other people in the gym to watch her get her ass kicked. It was exactly 7 o'clock and Hawkgirl walked through the door on cue. She was wearing a white and black tracksuit and her mace hung at her hip. Even though she was only six inches taller than Olivia and she had the face of an angel, her wings seemed to make her so much more intimidating. She stopped in front of Olivia, bluntly saying. "Good. You're on time. Why don't we start with you telling me about your fighting styles?"

Olivia blinked a few times before answering. "Um, well, I don't really like fighting. My powers include invisibility and intangibility so I usually rely on that. I can basically disappear from a fight," she said, glancing at her shoes.

Hawkgirl laughed a bit. "Jonathan told me about that. He said you're not very confrontational," she said, taking her mace in her hand as she placed it to the side. It laid on the side of the mat.

"No," quietly said Olivia. She absolutely hated fighting and wasn't afraid to admit that she would choose flight rather than fight. "It's easier to not get involved. I have to ask, Hawkgirl. Why did you decide to train me?"

Hawkgirl sighed as she ran her fingers through her red hair. Olivia couldn't understand why she looked so effortlessly pretty. "It's not Hawkgirl anymore. Call me Shayera," she said as her wings twitched a bit, one feather falling out. Olivia watched as it floated through the air and slowly landed on the ground below. "To be honest, it was Jonathan that put me up to it. He asked me for a favor because he believes you will get hurt in a real fight."

Olivia was a bit flattered that Jonathan worried about her but was also annoyed that he was butting into her business. "But I can always escape," she insisted, clasping her hands together behind her back.

Shayera shook her head. "You never know when you won't be able to rely on your powers. And you need to be able to defend yourself when that happens. I can help you do that."

Olivia stared at her green eyes for a moment before she finally answered. "Okay," she said slowly, sticking her hands into her pockets. "I'll do my best."

Hawkgirl smiled. "That's all I needed to hear," she said as she stretched her wings out, cracking her back slightly. She walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out the punching pads. "We're going to start with some punches. Ready?" She asked as she held up the black mitts.

Olivia sighed as she got into her fighting position. "Ready."

After Olivia had showered, she slowly and painfully limped way back to her room, flopping into her bed. Emma wasn't in the room and was probably at breakfast. Hawkgirl had really worked her over and she knew she would be feeling the effects for the next week. Although they had only worked on the basics, Olivia was exhausted by the time they had finished. She had scraped knuckles and bruises all over.

Olivia decided that she really liked Shayera. Although she seemed tough, Olivia could already tell that she was kind and caring. She was warm, funny, friendly—but the minute they started sparring she turned into Wolverine. It was almost comical how instinctively brutal she was. They had worked on punches and kicks only, focusing more on offense than defense. After they had drained for an hour and a half, Shayera told her that she was done for the day and said they would meet again at the same time next week. Although Olivia dreaded it, part of her was a bit excited.

She rolled onto her back, grabbing her phone off of her nightstand. She unlocked it, checking her notifications. She had one message. She tapped on it, smiling when she noticed it was from Jason Reed.

JR: **Hey. Hope you're feeling better. Are you around today?**

She quickly typed out a reply, reading it once before pressing send.

OG: **I am thanks for asking! Yeah I'm around. What were you thinking of?**

While waiting for the text, she slowly got up and threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, her brown leather Timberland boots, a dark red tank top and a grey cardigan. She styled her hair using some Mousse and gel. It would be completely dry in about an hour. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later, signaling that she had a response.

JR: **I have a surprise planned. Pick you up in 20?**

She grinned, nearly squealing with excitement as she ran out of her room, shoving her wallet into her pocket, typing out a response.

OG: **Sounds great! See you then**

She smiled, walking towards the elevator. She passed Joey in the hallway, giving him a slight wave. He was carrying a large bucket of water filled all the way to the top, carefully balancing it so it would not spill. "Hey, Joey," she said, stopping in front of him. "What are you doing?" She asked carefully.

He shot her a crazy grin. "I'm gonna prank Piper and then see how long it takes for her to hunt me down! Later!" He stuck his tongue out in concentration, moving slowly down the hallway so he wouldn't spill it everywhere.

She snorted a bit, mumbling, "Your funeral." Piper was going to kill him when she caught him. Possibly literally. Leave it to Joey to target the most dangerous member of the Youth League. Although, Piper did seem to be developing a bit of a soft side for Joey. Partially because they were the same age and because he was so hard not to laugh at.

She quickly went down the elevator and out the Metro Tower's front doors, sitting on the large stone steps in front of the building. She pulled out her phone, playing _2048_ and waiting for Jason to show up. He arrived at 11:30 in exactly twenty minutes. He stopped in front of the curb, ignoring all of the traffic that was whizzing by. Although the Metro Tower was on quite a large piece of land (for a city), the area was still very crowded.

Jason shot her a lazy grin as she quickly walked over, tucking her hair behind her ears as she sat down behind him. "Hey," she said, a large smile on her face.

"Hey yourself," he said, glancing behind him to see if he had room to merge into the traffic. He barely had time to accelerate as she quickly wrapped her arms around him. She was nearly thrown back with all of the force. "You're not going to puke again, right?" He joked.

She laughed. "Nope," she said. "I feel totally fine. I promise." He was wearing his usual black wool trench coat. Under it, he wore a dark green dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He wore a leather pair of black heavy boots and had his usual hoop earring in. His eyes had dark rings under them, almost like he had stayed up the entire night before.

They weaved through traffic for a few more minutes, stopping to pull into a parking garage. The two got off, Olivia carefully running her fingers through her curls to smooth them down. She reminded herself to put her hair up next time she got on his motorcycle. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously as Jason paid the parking fee.

He turned to her, his eyes full of mischief. He held his pointer finger to his lips, saying, "Can't tell you. It's a secret." Olivia playfully rolled her as as the two walked out of the garage, making their way onto the sidewalk. They strolled along Metropolis's streets for a bit, Jason leading the way. Olivia had to walk pretty fast to keep up with him because her legs were so short.

They were in the down town Metropolis, probably the nicest area of the city. Jason surprised her when he walked straight towards Metropolitan Museum of Art, or the MET for short. Olivia stopped in her tracks, Jason turning back to look at her. He held out his hand. "Coming?" He asked as people shouldered past them to get into the museum.

She raised her eyebrows, striding forward to gently take his hand. "You didn't strike me as the type of guy into art," she said as they walked into the cool building, their eyes adjusting to the light. They let go, heading towards the security line. Olivia hoped that Jason didn't have his gun on him when they walked through the metal detectors. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't go off, following him into the museum.

He seemed to know where he was going, not stopping to glance at any of the art they passed. Olivia wasn't really a big art fan and had always struggled with the classes she was forced to take. She was more of a math and science person. She didn't understand what the big fuss was, especially when they passed through the modern section of the museum. Most of the paintings were just simple lines or shapes on a canvas that must have sold for millions and millions of dollars. And most looked like something a fourth grader would do!

Jason must have noticed her mood shift as he turned to give her a slight smile. "Don't worry, we're not stopping here. And I think these paintings are shit too," he said, ignoring the dirty looks they received. Olivia smiled a bit and ducked her head, as they went into the stairwell, heading up a flight of stairs. They walked a bit more through the museum before finally reaching their destination.

In front of them sat the largest diamond she had ever seen. In sparkled in the display case, sitting on a red velvet pedestal. There were only about ten other people in this section of the museum. Jason finally spoke. "The Millennium Star," he said, staring at the gem. "Pure diamond of 777 carats. Originally mined out of South Africa. I'm still surprised that it's been here for nearly ten years."

Olivia raised on eyebrow. Most famous gems or art pieces that were put on display in museums were immediately stolen by super villains or regular crooks. It was constantly in the news. At this point, Olivia was starting to get bored with the trend. She didn't understand why people kept putting them on display. "How much is it worth?" She asked, glancing up at him curiously.

Jason didn't take his eyes off the case. "It's been estimated at values as high as $160 million," he said, glancing towards her.

Olivia's jaw dropped open. "Shit," she said, impressed with the stone's value. She was also impressed with the MET's security. It was a miracle that the stone hadn't been stolen by now.

"Yeah," agreed Jason, glancing back towards the case. "I took you here because I wanted to show you how easy it is to forget about something very special." He looked back at her face, his dark eyes deeply staring into her own. Olivia and smiled and blushed a bit as she got the feeling that Jason was talking about her. Barely anyone ever noticed Olivia and when they did, it was only because they wanted something from her.

Her stomach growled, breaking the moment of silence. Jason laughed. "Let's get out of here and go grab some pizza, ok Liv?" He asked as he turned, not waiting for her to follow. She was starving and was looking forward for her slice. They walked through the museum cutting through the less crowded sections to avoid people. "What kind of powers do you have?" He suddenly asked as they dodged through the others strolling around the museum.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, but I'll make an exception," she joked, smiling at him. One of the main rules of the League was to never tell anyone about your powers. No one followed it and many kids used their powers as a way to gain attention. "Invisibility and intangibility. Basically I can disappear and walk through things."

Jason stopped in his tracks, glancing at her with wide eyes. "That's amazing," he said as he shook his head, not processing the information. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an empty wing. There was no art in it and instead only had doors marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. Jason grabbed the door knob of one, pulling her into the dark closet.

"Jason, what the hell?" She asked as the door slammed behind them. The lights suddenly turned on and she blinked as her eyes adjusted on Jason's grinning face. He took a step towards her so she was backed up against one of the shelves. He placed his hand on the shelf near her head, moving his face closer to her own. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and excitement. Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes as she said, "I don't think we should be in here. We could probably get into so much trouble for thi—"

She was interrupted by his lips meeting her own, their teeth clashing together with the impact. She froze for a moment before leaning into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair. Jason gripped her shoulders, pushing her further into the shelf. He suddenly picked her up without breaking the kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth suddenly moved down to her neck. "Jay," she breathed out, panting heavily. She gently unwrapped her legs and pushed him away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Jason studied her for a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "You're right, Liv." He shot her a sly grin. "But you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

She smiled, standing on her tip toes as she smoothed down his messy hair. "No, I can't," she replied, pulling her phone out as she checked the time. It was 1 o'clock and she had been gone for hours. But she doubted that anyone would notice that she had been out for so long. "We should get going."

Jason leaned back, sticking his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, we should," he agreed. A grin suddenly grew on his face that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. "But let's have a little fun first." He grabbed her hand. "Can you make us like ghosts? I'll lead the way."

She hesitated a moment, wondering what he had in mind. Jason's pranks could be…severe. She had learned that from the cafeteria incident. She frowned, telling herself to stop being a wimp as she turned them invisible and intangible. She heard Jason gasp before walking straight through the door.

Although many people reacted negatively to being turned invisible and intangible, Jason seemed to be embracing it. In fact, he had already gotten the hang of walking around in the state, leading Olivia through halls and crowds, sometimes passing straight through walls and floors until he reached the area he wanted them to. They were next to a large painting that seemed to be from the Renaissance. "Turn us solid," he whispered before quickly adding, "But keep us invisible."

She complied, wondering what he was up to. She got her answer immediately because the fire alarm suddenly went off, water spraying down from the ceiling. She quickly turned them intangible again, her stomach filling with nerves and with…excitement? She never felt excited when doing something bad. Jason snickered as she lead the way out of the museum, people screaming and running straight through them.

After a few minutes, she phased them straight through the MET's marble walls and into an alley next to it. She let go of his hand, turning visible and solid. Jason was laughing hysterically, leaning against the alley's brick wall as he wiped tears from his eyes. She watched people sprinting towards the building as fire trucks whizzed by, sirens wailing. "God," he said in-between laughter. "That was classic. Graham, you have the most amazing powers out of anyone I've met!"

He grabbed her hand as she beamed, laughing with him. It actually was pretty funny how scared the people were. Of course, she would never actually want there to be a fire in the MET. People could be hurt or killed. It was just funny to watch them freak out over nothing.

He spoke again. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship," he said, as he placed a kiss on her head. He squeezed her hand as he led her out of the alley, a crowd gathering around the building. Firefighters were sprinting in. With the sound of beeping, screaming, and sirens in the background, Olivia felt…alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the sixth chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333', which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23. AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the w w w. fanfiction . net address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 6**

Olivia adjusted the straps on her backpack as she made her way to computer science. It was her favourite class of the day and the only class she could actually relax in. Most people used gym as their fun class, but Olivia hated being forced to exercise. Plus, all of the try-hard kids really pissed her off. But computer science was the one class where she could take a breath and ease the tension from her shoulders. Ever since she was little, she had a way with coding. Of course, she couldn't afford to buy a computer until Emma lent her some money. Now she could afford to buy quite a nice one by working as an ethical hacker. She hoped her computer was still charged from the night before. She headed up a stair case, careful not to touch the orange and black streamers wrapped around the railing. Hightower Prep. Was decorated for Halloween even though it was over three weeks away. The school took its school spirit very seriously. Olivia didn't understand the appeal; she had been to half a football game in her three years of high school. It was in her freshman year. She left at halftime after Emma ditched her to hook up with a junior. Olivia dodged her way through the freshman clogging the halls, annoyed they weren't walking faster.

All around her, she heard students and teachers discussing the Metro Bomber. They were trading theories on who he was and why he wanted to hurt so many people. The school had been buzzing about the next Metro Bomber target, since he had just placed his bomb that morning. He had blown up a section of Metropolis University, leaving another email to the police. As usual, it taunted them for not being able to track him down. To make matters worse, he also taunted the Justice League, saying that the world's finest heroes were worthless if they couldn't catch him by the time he hit his next target. Especially because Metropolis was the city their Earth base was set up in. He said it would be very soon, too. She wondered where he was going to hit next.

Finally, she arrived at the computer science room. Although it was still pretty warm out, the room was always freezing to keep the large servers cold. She wore her navy blue cardigan to keep warm. She walked to the back of the room, surprised that Mr. Poulsen was absent. He was a young teacher, in his mid-thirties. He was her favourite teacher at the school and had noticed her potential as a computer scientist. In fact, he was the one who pushed her to get certified as an ethical hacker. He was rarely absent, only missing when there was an emergency. He had once taught while suffering from the flu for an entire week. He refused to let sicknesses hold him down. Olivia wondered what had happened. It must have been pretty serious for him to be absent. She walked to the back of the room, sitting down in an empty pair of desks. She pulled out her laptop, waiting for the bell to ring.

Just before it did, Jason Reed strolled into the room. The substitute teacher shot him a dirty look, opening her mouth to reprimand him. She suddenly stopped, probably realizing that it wasn't worth it. He slowly walked down the desk isles, pausing to swipe a candy bar off a sophomore's desk. He didn't notice, continuing to jam the arrow keys down as he played Tetris. Jason plopped down next to her, leaning back in his chair. Olivia suddenly noticed that he didn't have a backpack on. She wondered what he did with all of his papers and notes. That is, if he kept them.

"Ok, class," said the substitute, rising from her desk. "Mr. Poulsen is out with a family emergency, but he should be back sometime next week. Do work for other classes right now. And please work quietly." She sat down at her desk, pulling out a book.

Jason turned to her, shooting her a smile. "Graham," he said politely, dipping his head. "Still feeling guilty about the MET?" As usual, he was wearing his black wool trench coat. Under it, he wore a navy blue button up and a pair of jeans. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing more black. In his left ear, he wore a silver hoop earring.

Olivia whipped her head around, wondering if anyone had noticed. They all had earbuds in or were working on homework. She wondered if she should get started on her English essay that was due the next week. She scolded herself for even thinking about it, telling her to have some fun. "A bit," she confessed. "But I have to admit that it was a lot of fun. Are you going to turn me into a delinquent?" She teased, leaning towards him. She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to hear his response.

"That's the plan," he smiled. Olivia laughed at his joking response. He leaned back, slouching in his chair.

Olivia suddenly got curious. "I have to ask. You never follow the dress code. You don't take notes or do homework. And you fired a gun in school," she said, closing her laptop. She paused, waiting for him to figure out what she was saying. She didn't want to bluntly ask how he wasn't expelled yet.

Jason smiled. "You want to know how in God's name I'm still here," he asked for her. She nodded, leaning forward to hear his answer. "I'd love to say that it's my persuasive messages or my great character, but the truth is it's my dad. He's a big shot in this town and, uh, tends to cross the line with his business. Truth be told, he's an ass." Before Olivia could ask who his father was, Jason asked her a question. "Have you ever skipped a class?"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she said. She couldn't remember the last time she was out sick. "Though, I did throw up in the middle of a presentation in sixth grade. I have really bad stage fright. At least that got me out of it." She had hated oral presentations ever since she was young. She was too shy to do them.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Ever bomb a test?" He asked, waiting for her response. She shook her head. "Skipped a homework?" He asked disbelievingly, hoping that she said yes to this one.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I always have taken pride in my school work. It's the only thing I have going for me."

Jason snorted. "Teacher's pet," he coughed under his breath. She slowly felt heat rise up into her cheeks, showing her embarrassment.

Olivia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Just because she had never skipped a class didn't mean she was a teacher's pet. Emma had never played hooky either and she wasn't considered one! "Just because I'm a good student doesn't mean I'm a teacher's pet," she stated in a defensive tone.

Jason challenged her. "If you're not a teacher's pet, go to the nurse right now and say that you're sick and you need to go home," he said, giving her a you-and-I-both-know-you-won't-do-this look. He was challenging her, and they both knew it. Too bad she was falling for his trap.

Olivia put a determined look on her face, shoving her laptop back into her backpack and zipping it shut. She threw it over her shoulders. Jason snickered a bit as she walked to the front of the room, not believing that she actually would go through with it. She put one hand on her stomach, rocking back and forth a bit to show that she was sick. "Excuse me," she said softly to the substitute. ""I'm not feeling to great. I think I might—"

The sub shot to her seat, her face suddenly turning green with the thought of puke. "Go! Nurse's office, now!" She said, ushering Olivia out of the room. Jason followed, as the sub told him, "Make sure she gets there ok." The door slammed shut behind them, Olivia extremely surprised that it actually worked.

They walked down the blue and grey linoleum tiles. "I'm impressed, Liv," said Jason, strolling down the hall in the direction of the nurse. "Now let's see if you follow through with it. Tell the nurse that you're sick and already called your parents to pick you up. She's so lazy that she won't even call them herself. Trust me, I've already used it ten times this year. I'll be waiting for you out front." He turned to head out into the school's parking lot.

"What about you?" She asked, wondering how he was going to get out school. The teachers took attendance each period and if you were not signed out, you would be marked as if you were skipping (much like they were doing now).

He laughed a bit. He pointed his thumb towards his chest. "Rich, powerful dad, remember? They're not going to do a thing," he said, walking down the hallway. "See you in a few," he tossed over his shoulder. Olivia was a bit taken aback with how cocky he was about his father. She wondered who he was. If he was that rich and that threatening, Olivia probably would have heard his name somewhere on the news. It didn't matter; she was sure Jason would tell her with time.

After faking an upset stomach and telling the nurse that her mother was waiting outside, she was signed out for the day. Normally, the nurse was supposed to check the emergency contact list. She simply waved Olivia on with her manicured hand, barely glancing up on her phone. It would show up on her attendance that she was out sick. She couldn't hide her grin as she met Jason on the street in front of the school. As usual, he was sitting back on his motorcycle. "Hop on," he told her. She was glad that her backpack was relatively small otherwise she would be falling off the back of the bike.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he took off into Metropolis's traffic. She wondered where Jason would be taking her at 10:30 in the morning. There weren't many good places open on a Monday morning.

"You'll see!" He yelled over the roar of the engine and the wind. She had the common sense to throw her hair into a braid down her back so it wouldn't blow everywhere with the wind. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Jason pulled into the parking garage below the Metropolis Mall. It was a large shopping center with a ton of stores, restaurants, and entertainment facilities. Only the stores (and some restaurants) would be open this early. They jumped off his bike, walking towards the mall entrance.

"Skipping school and going to the mall," teased Olivia. Jason opened the door, holding it open for her. She smiled with thanks as she pressed the elevator button. "A bit cliche, isn't it?" They waited as the slow moving elevator finally reached them, dinging as the doors opened. They walked in, Jason pushing the button for the third floor.

Jason laughed. "Well, sometimes high school is cliche. Besides, we're doing something abnormal," he said. He looked very determined. "Turn us into ghosts, Graham," he suddenly ordered, grabbing her hand. "I'll lead the way."

She hesitated before closing her eyes, concentrating to make them invisible and intangible. With the familiar tingling sensation, they disappeared. The elevator doors suddenly dinged open. She drifted a bit as Jason pulled her out the doors and through a crowd of people. It was strange to have someone else leading her for once. They walked for a few minutes before reaching a jewelry store. "What are you doing?" She whispered softly, her heart rate speeding up. Deep down, she knew that nothing good could come out of this. But part of her felt excited and eager to do whatever Jason wanted.

"Relax," Jason whispered back as he lead her into the store. She almost ditched him then and there, wondering if she could make it back to school in time for lunch. She automatically assumed that Jason was going to try and steal something from the store. Her heart hammered out of his chest as he walked up to a watch display case. She stared at it, wondering what he was going to take.

Suddenly, a platinum coated Rolex disappeared from the display case. She felt a bit sick to her stomach as Jason walked to another display case. After a moment, he pulled her out of the store and into the direction of the parking garage. When they entered the elevator, Jason let go of her hand, holding up the two pieces of jewelry to admire.

Olivia punched him hard in the arm. "What the fuck, Jason?" She asked. She was furious with him for involving her in his shoplifting. It was one thing to steal a candy bar from a convenience store. But, to steal thousands of dollars worth of jewelry…that was risky business. And Olivia wasn't having any of it.

Jason rolled his eyes as he slipped the watch onto his wrist. It was a simple and beautiful piece that probably cost thousands of dollars. If they were caught doing this, Olivia could get kicked out of the Youth League. Or worse…she could get arrested. She would never get into college or get a good job. And if she was kicked out of the Youth League she would have nowhere to stay. She would be thrown back into the foster care system to fend for herself. "Calm down, Liv." He leaned against the back of the elevator.

Olivia stressfully ran her hands through her hair. "I can't calm down!" She hissed. In the pit of her stomach, she felt extremely nauseous and worried. She violently jabbed his finger in his direction. "If anyone finds out about this, we're dead!" She yelled.

Jason took a few slow steps towards her. She backed up with each one until she was standing pressed up against the corner of the elevator, looking up at Jason. He silently reached towards her neck with both hands, clasping a necklace around it. She glanced down, looking at the gorgeous white gold. It had a simple chain with three medium sized diamonds hanging from the end. "No one is going to find out," he said. "You're a ghost, remember?" He slid his hands from her neck down to her forearms. Goosebumps rose on her skin with the feeling. He slowly leaned down towards her, pressing his lips to her own.

She couldn't help but return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her further against the elevator wall. Although she felt guilty, anxious, and ashamed at that point, she couldn't help but to feel good. She shoved her fears down her throat, melting into his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 7th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **Which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 7**

Olivia phased through her door, sprinting through the Metro Tower's halls. She was moving slower than she hoped because she was still sore from the night before. She was late (very, very late) for her training session with Shayera. It was already 7:18 and she was supposed to be there at 7 A.M. on the dot. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before since she was out so late with Jason.

Olivia ran past the elevator and phased straight through the stairwell's doors. She ran up the stairs, taking two at once (she was too short to take three), praying that she didn't fall flat on her face. After climbing two flights of stairs, she phased through the door and barreled down the hall. She didn't bother stopping and letting Wonder Woman and Shining Knight pass, instead running straight through them. Their eyes widened with surprise, thinking she would barrel into them. Instead, she passed straight through. "Sorry, I'm running late! Sorry again!" She awkwardly yelled over her shoulder. She finally made it to the gym, panting as she went through the doors.

"Sorry," she began to explain, stopping in front of Hawkgirl who was standing there with her arms crossed. She glanced at the digital clock on the wall that was blinking the time 7:21. It was almost mocking her. "I forgot to set my alarm and—"

"—You look terrible," bluntly stated Hawkgirl. She was wearing an all black track suit with white lines running down the sides. Olivia smiled a little at Shayera's honesty. She had gotten much more comfortable with her over the past three weeks. This was their fourth Saturday training session and their eighth one in total. Shayera had decided to add one more during the week on Wednesdays.

"Late night," explained Olivia, yawning into her fist. She was absolutely exhausted and had gotten back to her room at nearly four in the morning. She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of the night before.

 _She had met Jason at Hightower Prep.'s large football field. The football games were huge events that nearly every student attended. She took a cab there with Emma. Who was wearing the school's colors, navy blue and white. Emma had even painted navy blue lines under her eyes. She also a few wore metallic blue beaded necklaces. Olivia ditched her as soon as she arrived with the vague excuse of getting a bottle of water. She reminded herself to text Emma later to tell her that she was tired and had taken a cab home. She wasn't sure Emma would buy it, but she was too nice to call her out on her lie. Jason was behind the snack stand, waiting for her to arrive._

" _Hey, stranger," she said as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes. She gently kissed him as he grabbed her waist. "Where are we headed to tonight?"_

 _Jason smiled. "The MET. There a few, uh, art pieces that need inspection. And I happen to know a way in," he teased, grabbing her hand. They walked out from behind the stand, ignoring the drunken students and the cheers of the crowd. She had only gone to the game to have a potential alibi. They walked to the parking lot, Olivia sticking her hands into her black leather jacket. She wore black combat boots, dark wash jeans, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her long hair hung in waves around her face. She wore dark eyeliner and heavy mascara, accenting her lips with a bright red lipstick. She felt so much more confident around Jason and that was starting to reflect in her style. She wore her stolen diamond necklace around her neck._

 _She and Jason had gotten very close the past few weeks. It had been three weeks since they had stolen jewelry together. And over those three weeks, that had stolen a lot more. Jason had rented out a storage locker in the seedier part of Metropolis for them to keep their loot. She spent nearly everyday after school with him, returning to the Metro Tower late at night. She was falling behind with her homework. Her grades were dropping in every subject, too. Jason had helped her out with that by hacking into the school's grading system, changing her C's and D's to A's and B's. There were too many students at the school for the teachers to notice. But she was happier than she every had been before. She stopped sitting with her so called "friends" at lunch, instead choosing to sit with Jason outside or leaving campus to go out for lunch. Olivia wasn't even sure that her table even noticed she was missing. Emma casually tried to pry about why she was gone all the time but Olivia merely brushed it off, saying she was working on a particularly tough firewall._

 _Together, they got on his motorcycle and sped through Metropolis's roads. At one point, Olivia turned them invisible and intangible so they could pass through heavy traffic. After a bit, they arrived at the MET. Jason parked the motorcycle in an ally and the two jumped off his bike. Olivia grabbed his hand and let him lead the way._

 _He phased through the wall, into the empty museum. The MET closed at eight P.M. on the dot. It had been deserted for an hour by now, the Friday crowds gone for the day. Jason walked them through the halls. Olivia was felt excitement for what they were going to steal next. The MET had quite a large display of famous art pieces and all were ripe for the taking._

 _Olivia felt a sense of déjà vu as they walked through the museum. She suddenly realized that Jason had taken her this way before, when they visited the Millennium Star. She didn't think that Jason would try and steal it…but they were at the MET. And he had started stealing more and more expensive things._

 _She was right. Jason walked them to the Millennium Star's display room. It sat upon a plush red velvet pillow, the 777 carat diamond sparkling with the low display lighting. She turned them solid again as she heard a light tap against the display case. He was expecting it to go straight through the glass. She felt his hand tighten around her own as she whispered, "Wait, Jason. I don't...we shouldn't...it's—"_

"— _It's what, Liv?" He whispered harshly, gripping her hand so tightly that she had to focus to keep them invisible. If she was in pain, she struggled using her powers. "Don't fucking chicken out on me now. Live a little," he said. She bit her lip and complied, turning them intangible once again._

 _The diamond suddenly disappeared and Jason quickly lead them through the MET's halls, back out to his motorcycle. She turned them solid and visible again as they quickly walked into the ally. Once there, Jason held up the large diamond with a sly grin. "I knew you'd make the right decision." She gave him a tight smile as he slipped it into his pocket, getting on his bike._

 _He drove them to the seedy storage unit, parking his motorcycle directly in front of their unit, number 267. The green paint was peeling off the outside as Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, currently freezing her ass off. Jason unlocked the padlock, grunting as he pulled the door up. They stepped inside and Jason shut the door, sending them into complete darkness._

 _He suddenly flipped the light switch, blinding her. Her eyes quickly adjusted as Jason flopped onto the (stolen) couch they had placed in the center. Jason told her the he paid the guy who owned the storage place extra (and in cash, too) for no question asked. Around the large area were piles of cash, pieces of jewelry, pieces of artwork, tv's, and more. They were setting up quite the collection of stolen goods. She sat down next to him, crossing her arms over her chest. He annoyingly laid back on the couch, putting his feet up over her thighs. She rolled her eyes as he pulled out the diamond, holding it up to the light. Rainbow patterns reflected out onto his face._

" _What are we going to do with all this shit?" Asked Olivia. She was chewing on her lip, finally uncomfortable with the fact that they had stolen so many things. If she got caught, her life would be over._

 _Jason looked over the diamond, raising an eyebrow. "I dunno," he said, pulling his feet off her her while he sat up. He threw the diamond on the floor, Olivia cringing with the loud noise it made. Although diamonds were nearly indestructible, she winced with the loud sound it made. "Sell it eventually, maybe. Or just start stealing extremely famous pieces of art."_

" _Jason," sighed Olivia, looking down at her lap. She was starting to get warm and pulled off her leather jacket, placing it on the floor. "I'm not sure I want to keep doing this."_

 _Jason shifted closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Olivia, baby, the only reason I want to do this is because I know you want it too," he said in a tone that made her slightly uncomfortable. She tried to shift away but he wrapped his arm tighter, almost hurting her. She refused to make eye contact, instead staring at her boots. "You've got talent, kid. And those assholes at the League don't realize it. They ignore you, and mock you. It's time you show them how powerful you really are." He roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him._

" _But I don't—" She was interrupted by Jason roughly pressing his lips to her own as he pulled off his jacket. Olivia swung her feet under him onto the couch, placing her palms on his chest as he bit at her lip. He suddenly grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. "Jason," she breathed as he unbuttoned her jeans. His mouth moved down to her neck. She knew that he was going to leave a hickey there, but it felt too good to stop._

She got back to the Metro Tower around 4 in the morning, easily passing through the doors and walls. She didn't bother to take any of her makeup off when she got to her room. Olivia simply changed into pajamas (while bumping into things in the dark. She heard Emma softly snoring in the bed beside her and she was trying to to wake her up) and flopped right into bed. She was so frazzled that she forgot to set her alarm and woke up at 7:10 A.M. She was supposed to meet with Shayera at seven on the dot. And Shayera was not a patient person. She quickly threw on a sports bra, t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of sneakers, not pausing to tie them. She sprinted as she tossed her hair into a messy bun, arriving at the gym at 7:21.

"Don't let it happen again," said Shayera as she rolled her eyes. Olivia turned her head, glancing out the Metro Tower's window. She smiled as the sun peaked out from the horizon. Shayera squinted, craning her neck forward. "What's that?" She suddenly interrogated, pointing at Olivia's neck.

 _Shit_ , she thought, her hand flying over the hickey. She had completely forgotten to cover it up because she was running so late. "Uh, I…I fell!" Olivia quickly lied, wanting to smack her forehead for the stupid answer.

"Really?" Asked Shayera, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "On your neck?" Olivia bit her lip, nodding furiously. She wished she was anywhere else at the moment. This was the most embarrassing situation she had been in. And she had thrown up in the middle of an oral presentation.

"Yep!" She said awkwardly. "That's exactly what happened." She felt her ears burning, wondering how red they were getting. She was hoping it would be over soon, praying for someone to come and interrupt them.

"And this happened on the night that you were out so late?" Asked Shayera, not buying into her lie at all. "And it's only a coincidence that you seem to be…disheveled today," she emphasized, waiting for Olivia to answer. She was pushing Olivia to admit that she was out having sex all night. But hell would freeze over before she told anyone that.

She went on the offensive. "I don't ask you questions about your personal life! Like how you were leaving Hawkman's room last night," she snapped, immediately regretting it. She nearly apologized right away, but realized she should follow through with her sass. She had seen Shayera on her trip to her room, so glad that she had invisibility as a power. She was leaving Hawkman's room, clothes wrinkled and hair sticking up everywhere. Olivia had enough common sense to realize what that meant.

Shayera leaned back, an impressed look on her face. Olivia was sure that she would have been furious with her for being so rude, but Hawkgirl was too relaxed to get upset over things like that. "Who's this?" Teased Shayera, grinning slightly. "An Olivia that doesn't cower at the mere sign of confrontation? Am I changing you that quickly?" She asked.

 _You and Jason both,_ thought Olivia, wondering if her relationship with Jason was a smart choice. He was dangerous, she was sure of that. And sometimes, he could be a bit rough. But they had a lot of fun together and no one seemed to care about her as much as he did. She shoved down those thoughts, instead nodding slightly.

She jumped at the loud voice behind her. "Shayera!" She heard a deep voice explain. "Can I, uh, talk to you in private?" Asked the Green Lantern, John Stewart. He glanced at Olivia, confused with her presence. Olivia and the entire League knew that the two used to be an item but they had gone through a pretty messy breakup. He was wearing his impressive green and black Green Lantern's uniform, his glowing ring sitting on his right hand.

"I have a private training session and am already running behind," stiffly said Shayera. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Stewart. "Anything you want to say in front of me you can say in front of her." Olivia noted that she looked quite pretty (and intimidating) when she was angry.

"That's ok," quietly said Olivia, avoiding eye contact with the Green Lantern. His lime green eyes made her quite uneasy. "I can go." She didn't want to be here when they started arguing.

Shayera shot her a look that told her to shut up. Olivia guessed she didn't want to talk to John right now and she was using Olivia as an excuse to ignore him. "No. Stay," ordered Shayera. She brushed her hair off her shoulders, waiting for John to speak.

He awkwardly glanced at Oliva. At least he seemed equally uncomfortable with the situation. "Well, I was thinking about you, about us. And I think we should get together," he said confidently, straightening his back. Olivia suddenly remembered hearing that Vixen dumped him a few weeks before, telling him to get his priorities straight.

Shayera actually let out a laugh. John looked like she had just slapped him. Olivia glanced at her feet, wishing she was anywhere else. "Where was this thinking after A.R.G.U.S?" She hissed, glaring at John. Olivia had no idea what she was talking about and reminded herself to look it up later. What the hell was A.R.G.U.S.? "I remember you saying that you wanted to stay with Mari. That you don't want to be destiny's puppet."

Olivia twisted her hands in front of her, glancing back and forth between the two. She could practically feel the tension in the room and was hoping the argument would be over soon.

"We broke up," said John, nearly pleading with her. "Well, she dumped me. She said that she couldn't date me anymore because I was so obviously in love with you. I miss you, Shay. And I can't stand to be without you anymore."

Shayera wasn't phased by his profession of love. "I'm with Carter now. Sorry, John. You had your chance," she said. She was surprised with how brutal Shayera was being.

John shook his head. "You'll change your mind," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Don't wait around," said Shayera. She suddenly turned to Olivia like nothing had happened. "Ok!" She said, ready to start training. "We're going to work on your takedowns today." Internally, Olivia groaned, wishing that she could sleep in on a Saturday.

 **Later**

"Liv! Wait up!" She heard a voice call out behind her. Olivia stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to see who was calling her. Emma quickly strode up to her, lacing her arm through her own. Olivia nearly rolled her eyes a bit when she saw her; she and Emma only talked now when they were in their dorm together. And those moments were rare enough.

Emma was wearing yoga pants and a bright pink tank top. She had a neon pink headband to match, her long blonde hair effortlessly thrown into a long ponytail. "Hey, Em," she said as they walked to their dorm. "Coming from yoga?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yep! Did you just have a training session with Hawkgirl?" She asked in a curious tone, her blue eyes sparkling. Olivia didn't understand how she looked so pretty after coming back from a workout. She wasn't even wearing makeup!

"Yeah," nodded Olivia, rubbing her sore shoulder. Shayera had demonstrated judo-flips over and over again. By the end of their session, Olivia had finally gotten the hang of it and was able to land one on Hawkgirl. Shayera was impressed, praising her on how much she had improved since she had started. She said with the combination of her powers and her new fighting skills, Olivia would a force to be reckoned with.

"What are your plans tonight?" Asked Emma, carefully glancing towards her. Olivia immediately could tell that Emma wanted something from her.

"I don't know, I was planning to stay in and watch Netflix or something. Why?" She said as she pulled her arm away. They passed a few boys on the left who all stared at Emma as she walked by.

"Garrett asked me out, but he wants to double with Harrison but doesn't have a date," she said, waiting for Olivia to answer. Olivia rolled her eyes, remembering that they were the two who were harassing Jason in the cafeteria. Garrett had been trying for months to go on a date with Emma, or at least just hook up with her.

"Em, I've got something going with Jason," she said in a tired tone. All she wanted to do tonight was curl up in pajamas with her laptop.

"I know, you got in really late last night. Put Billy the Kid on hold tonight," she pleaded, referring to Jason. Olivia smiled at the mention of his nickname, thinking, _you have no idea how accurate that is. Jason is a gunslinging thief, and he kind of dresses like a Western villain_.

"I don't know, Emma. They're kind of douche-y," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper as Zora walked by. The last thing she needed was Zora bitching about her behind her back. Emma and Zora waved to each other with large grins on their faces.

"Please, Liv. You're my best friend. I know we've been kind of distant lately but you've been my number one ever since we entered the Youth League," she said, using Olivia's weak points. "Don't worry, Garrett's been sweet lately. It'll be really fun, I promise."

"Ok," sighed Olivia. She turned her voice into a warning tone, pointing her finger at Emma. "All right, but I hope it isn't going to be one of those nights where they get shitfaced and sneak us Madison Park to scare the homeless people."

Olivia shouldn't have been surprised when their night turned out exactly like that. Harrison and Garret drank enough beer and vodka to drown Metropolis. Emma took a few shots, too. The four went out to a boring dinner at a seedy pizza parlor where Harrison flashed his fake ID to get them a few rounds. The bartender didn't care. After they had eaten, they took a cab over to Madison Park. It was empty after dark. Only the homeless were left, sleeping on the benches and playgrounds.

Olivia glared at Emma who gave her an apologetic look. She rubbed her arms, shivering a bit. She wasn't dressed to be out in the crisp fall weather. It was already November 2nd. She was wearing a black miniskirt, black tights, black combat boots, and a dark purple sweater. She didn't think to bring a coat. She had half of her hair clipped back to keep it out of her face. She wore lighter makeup than the night before, wearing light brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and brown eyeliner.

Harrison and Garrett were giggling in front of them, sneaking up on a homeless man who was sleeping on a bench. Both were wearing the varsity jackets (typical). "Is he sleeping?" Harrison attempted to whisper.

"I think so," whispered Garrett. Emma tried to smile a bit at Olivia, but she simply narrowed her eyes in anger. It was disgusting, what Garrett and Harrison were about to do.

"On the count of three," giggled Harrison. "One…two…three!" Together, the pushed the homeless man off the bench, who yelped in fear and confusion. He then took off down the park's dark path, stumbling a few times. Harrison and Garrett burst out laughing, coming over to Olivia and Emma.

Garrett put his arm around Emma's shoulders as she giggled, staring up at him. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips. They quickly walked towards the street, probably wanting to head back to the Metro Tower. Olivia and Harrison followed behind.

"Come on, Liv," said Harrison as he roughly put an arm around her waist. "Why don't we Netflix and chill tonight?" He said, moving his head down to kiss her.

"Yeah right, asshole," she said, rolling her eyes. She was almost gagging on the stench of alcohol. She merely phased through his arm, quickly walking to catch up with Emma and Garrett. She noticed that the two were now on the ground, Garrett clumsily trying (and failing) to pull Emma's underwear down while pressing slobbery kisses onto her mouth. "Gross," she muttered.

Olivia sped up her pace, noticing the street lights. She was close to the edge of the park and could simply walk home. The Metro Tower was only four blocks away. Harrison was close behind her, stumbling to catch up. There was a small brick barrier separating the street from the park. She phased through, arriving onto the sidewalk with a sigh of relief. Harrison struggled behind her to hop the fence. He attempted it, instead falling flat on his face, singing some old classic rock songs to himself.

Olivia ran her hands through her hair, glancing at the drunken Harrison. She felt a bit bad for leaving Emma alone, but Emma was the one who forced her to come on this horrible date. A roar of an engine interrupted her thoughts as Jason suddenly appeared, anger evident on his face. Olivia smiled at her knight in shining armor.

"What the hell is this shit?" He asked angrily, glancing towards Harrison. Olivia was taken back by the look of rage and jealously on his face. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt with a black tank top underneath.

She sighed, answering, "I'm doing a favour for Emma. A double date. Believe me, I didn't want to. I was guilted into it." She brushed some dirt off her sleeve, glancing at her phone to see if she had any messages.

"Fucking great," he harshly laughed out. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling kind of superior tonight. Seven high schools in this city and the only thing different is my locker combination. The assholes would be better off dead." He gave her an eerie smile as she walked closer towards him.

"Don't smile like that, Jesus! You're creeping me out," She scolded, goosebumps raised on her arm. She didn't know if it was because she was cold or because she was so nervous. Why was Jason acting like this?

"Sorry, baby. Our love is God," he solemnly stated, holding out his hand. She noticed a long white scar across the palm of it for the first time, wondering where he got it. "Let's go get a slurpee." She took it, climbing onto his motorcycle.

As the two took off, she didn't hear Harrison softly sing behind her, "And she's buying the Stairway to Heaven."


	8. Chapter 8

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 8th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **Which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **chapter 8**

Olivia grinned as Jason sped through Metropolis's crowded streets, loving the adrenaline rush it gave her. Although she was a bit afraid of his reckless driving when she had first started riding with him, she had soon grown used to it and loved every moment she had on the back of his bike. Her hair flew in the wind behind her. "Where are we going?" She called out over the wind.

"My place," Jason replied, turning his head as he made a sharp turn. Olivia winced as she leaned to the left, holding Jason a bit tighter. She was a bit surprised. Jason had only mentioned his father once to her, telling her that he was some asshole in Metropolis. "My dad's supposed to be out tonight." She let out a breath of relief; she feared making small talk with anyone. Especially adults. She avoided meeting Emma's parents with vague excuses of too much homework for a year and a half before Emma lied to her, saying it would just be the two of them out to lunch. Instead, it was the two of them and the entire Waters family. Olivia had been so uncomfortable the entire dinner that Emma's mother kept asking if she was sunburnt.

She was surprised when Jason pulled up to the Mariana Towers. They were probably the most expensive apartments to live in in Metropolis, costing millions of dollars every month. His father had to be extremely rich to be able to afford a place like that. He sped through the gates, giving the security guard a small wave. He parked his motorcycle in the garage below, pulling into a reserved spot that said, "Reed."

Olivia hopped off, pulling down her skirt. She reminded herself to wear pants the next time she rode with him. She followed him around the maze of cars until the stood in front of an elevator. Jason pressed the button and they waited a few minutes. When the doors opened, stepped into the elevator, Olivia leaning comfortably in the corner. Jason reached out, pulling a card out of his wallet. He then swiped it on a box above the 40 different floor buttons, the word "Penthouse" lighting up. The doors closed and the elevator started moving.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Wow. A penthouse in the Mariana Towers," she said in a dry tone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your dad is the richest man in Metropolis." She was joking, of course. Jason wouldn't be the type of person to have a billionaire as a parent and not brag about it. He wasn't snobby or an ass.

Jason smiled a bit. "Well, you're not too far off. I think he's third," he said, not expanding on who he was. She was surprised, thinking, _I guess his dad is really, really rich._ Olivia was dying to know who he was, but she wasn't bold enough to pry into Jason's business.

After a few moments, the elevator binged, the doors opening to reveal a large and luxurious apartment. She was sure that it was double the size of the Metro Tower's training room. There were expensive paintings hanging from the walls and sculptures sitting on pedestals. It was very chic and modern, the floor covered with expensive marble and area rugs. Most of the walls were shades of white, black, grey, and red. Olivia thought that Jason came from a home that was rougher around the edges with the way he dressed and acted. _Don't judge a book by its cover,_ she told herself.

He lead her through the kitchen and into the living room, throwing his coat to the side as he flopped down onto the black leather coach. She was sure that it costed more than she would ever make in her lifetime. There was an entire wall of large windows, showing her a view of Metropolis at night. On the deck, sat a nicely sized infinity pool.

She sat on the couch beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, showing off his muscled arms. He leaned his head back onto the armrest, putting his feet onto her lap. Olivia glanced around the room. It had large, 15 foot ceilings, a modern chandelier hanging above them. There were four large couches evenly spaced around the room, a white coffee table sitting in the middle. There was a tv on the wall in front of them. Jason reached over, grabbed a remote, and turned it on.

It was currently on CNBC, a reporter talking about the recent Metro Bomber case. "Fourteen students were killed last week at Metropolis University in the fifth Metro Bomber target. He claimed responsibility in his email to the FBI, bringing his total death toll to forty. He stated that the next bomb would be the biggest of all, and that the protectors of the city should watch out. The Justice League has joined the hunt for the killer, expressing their concerns and assuring the public that they are putting their best on the case. Metropolis is currently holding a candlelit vigil to pray for the victims of this horrific crime." Both Olivia and Jason sat up, interested to see what the students had to say.

The screen flashed to Zora Drake, Olivia immediately rolling her eyes. She was clutching a candle, standing in a crowd of people at Metropolis-U. With tears in her eyes, she spoke about her boyfriend, Matt. He was one of the star athletes killed in the bombing.

She sobbed to the camera, professing her love for her boyfriend and her desire for justice. She spoke about her faith in law enforcement and the Justice League to catch whoever the bomber was. Olivia scoffed, "Do people actually buy this shit?"

Jason barked out a laugh. "Of course they do. Pretty girl claims the love of her life was tragically killed. Makes the news every time," he said, picking at his nails. She glanced over, noticing that his gun sat in a holster on his hip.

"Mute it," muttered Olivia, pulling down her black miniskirt. Jason complied, tossing the remote to the side. He turned to face her with a sly grin on his face. Seeing Zora's face always made her sick to her stomach, and she frowned to show her displeasure.

"I know what I can do to cheer you up," he said as he shifted closer, a small smile beginning to show on Olivia's lips. He slowly leaned forward as Olivia closed her eyes. Just as they started to make out, Jason suddenly pulled back with a mischievous half-smile. With his arm dangling over her shoulders, he inexplicably called out, "Why son, I didn't hear you come in."

Olivia turned around, her eyes widening as none other than Lex Luthor stood in the doorway. A small gasp escaped her lips as her jaw dropped. He was an imposing figure and owned one of the best technology companies in the world, LexCorp. How could he be Jason Reed's father? Olivia had seen him on the news before and heard members of the League discuss him. He was Superman's main villain, always trying to kill him. He was taller than he appeared on tv and was giving the two a cruel smile. He was handsome and threatening at the same time in an expensive grey suit. In his hands, he held a large file.

Luther walked over to an expensive looking cabinet, yanking open the doors and pulling out a glass container holding scotch. He poured himself a glass, sitting down on the couch in front of them, thumbing through the papers. "Hey dad, how was work today?" He asked sarcastically. Olivia guessed that the two joked with each other, switching roles as father and son. He didn't wait for Jason to answer, instead quickly saying, "It was miserable. Ever since I've returned from the Source Wall, the fucking Justice League has been up my ass, watching my every move. I can barely get the Legion back together without them finding out." He tossed back most of the liquid without wincing or coughing.

Jason turned, giving her an amused smile. Olivia didn't know if she should mention that she was actually a member of the Youth League. She was extremely uncomfortable, almost wanting to disappear. Luther suddenly turned to her, his eyes ripping her apart. "Sorry, dad, I almost forgot to introduce my new girlfriend," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Jason seemed used to his antics, calmly answering, "Olivia Graham, Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor, Olivia Graham. She's that member of the Youth League I told you about." Olivia wanted to punch Jason for mentioning it to him. After all, Luthor tired to kill heroes on a regular basis!

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor," she said uncomfortably, sticking out her hand. Lex didn't look impressed, making no effort to put his own out. In fact, he looked a bit pissed off that she was in his house.

After studying her for a moment, a large grin grew on his face. "Please, call me Lex!" He said cheerfully. "Don't worry about the differences I've had with the League in the past. You seem better than most of those miserable fucks. Jason, why don't you ask your little friend to stay for dinner," he suggested. It sounded more like an order. Olivia didn't get the feeling that he was being friendly, instead wondering who was the predator and who was the prey in the situation.

"Actually, I have to be heading back," she said, standing up and pulling down her skirt (again). She gave Jason an apologetic smile. "My best friend's mom is coming to visit tomorrow and we have to clean our dorm tonight," she explained. It wasn't a complete lie; Emma's mother was going to be in Metropolis tomorrow, but she wouldn't be anywhere near the Metro Tower. Olivia just wanted to get away from Luthor. He really creeped her out.

Jason put his arm on top of the couch, glancing at his father. "That's nice. The last time I saw my mom, she was waving out the window of the old Metropolis public library. Right, dad?" He asked, giving his father a uncomfortable smile.

Luther eyed him for a moment, finally answering, "Right, son. Jason, give her a ride home," he commanded, looking back down at the file in his hands. Jason complied, narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Come on, Liv," he said, pulling his coat on.

"Bye Mr. Luthor," she said, waving over her shoulder. He merely grunted, not even bothering to look up from the file. As the elevator doors closed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jason laughed. "He takes some getting used to," he explained, pulling out his gun and spinning the revolver around.

Olivia glared at him. "Don't you think you should have told me that your dad is Lex fucking Luthor?" She asked in an angry tone, putting her hands on her hips. He was one of the richest men in the world AND he was the president of the United States at one point! Why would Jason leave that out? "With me being a part of the Justice League and all?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, slowly putting his gun back into the holster. He moved like a lion stalking his prey, quietly putting one foot in front of the other. She backed up with him until she was pressed against the elevator wall. For some reason, she was beginning to feel a bit nervous. "What makes you say that?" He asked in a dangerous tone. For once, his face had no mocking or joking look to it, instead it was deadly serious. "Just because my father is a super villain doesn't mean I'm involved with his shit." She wanted to point out that he was a lot like his father. He certainly had the same bad habit of taking things that weren't his.

Olivia sputtered, "I…uh…well—"

Jason suddenly grabbed her arm, his eyebrows furrowed down. She nearly cried out in pain as he squeezed. "—Well what?" He asked cruelly, interrupting her. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Instead of looking at him, she stared at her shoelaces. He suddenly grabbed her face, forcing her to make eye contact. "Answer me!" He demanded.

Her heart was hammering out of her chest. Not one moment for their entire elevator ride did she think of phasing away from him. She was simply too afraid to think straight. "It's just surprising," she meekly answered. Jason gripped harder for a moment as she whimpered out, "You're hurting me."

Surprise suddenly showed on his features and he quickly let go, stepping back as he ran his fingers through his hair. "My father doesn't determine the type of person I am, ok?" He said in a defeated tone. He gripped the railing on the side of the elevator, pinching the bridge of his nose. With his eyes closed, he let a long, slow breath out of his nose. She carefully nodded, not wanting to upset him more. "I didn't even know he was my father until I was twelve. That's why my last name is Reed and not Luthor. They hooked up in high school but she never told him that she was pregnant. After she died, she named my father as my guardian. He made me complete a DNA test to be sure. They said her death was an accident. But she knew when the explosives were set to go off. She knew…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

Olivia suddenly knew how his mother died. The old Metropolis Public Library was destroyed years ago when LexCorp tested out new military technology. They wanted to see the effects of a certain type of explosive in a city environment. Luthor's company offered to pay for the new library in exchange for testing the bomb's destruction power on the old one. His mother must have walked right in when it was set to blow. She felt a bit of pity for him. It was bad being parentless, but she thought that Jason's situation was worse.

"Come on," he said as the elevator doors binged open. She followed him into the parking garage, climbing onto the back of his Harley. She gave him the silent treatment the entire ride, a little annoyed that she had to hold onto him in order not to fall off. Jason's little show had scared her a bit, and she was sure the mark would show tomorrow. She bruised extremely easily. They reached the Metro Tower in twenty minutes, Olivia silently climbing off.

As she turned to walk away, Jason stopped her. "Listen, Liv. I didn't mean to scare you today. You don't know how many people treat my like I'm my father," he said, an apologetic look on his face.

She nodded, saying. "I get it, Jason. Do you even like him?" She asked, hugging her arms. Although it was only November, it was starting to get freezing.

He sarcastically said, "Never given the matter much thought. I'll see you Monday, right?" He looked hopeful, like he was worried that she would say no.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "We'll see." She hurried inside, phasing through the doors in front of her. As she heard Jason's motorcycle roar as he sped off, she pulled out her phone, checking her notifications.

What she didn't notice was Shaun standing at the front desk, glaring at Jason while he watched him pull away. Jason turned watched Shaun too, a sly grin on his face. He mockingly nodded his head towards Shaun and then he sped off into the night, leaving only a trail of exhaust behind him.

 **Jason POV**

After dropping Olivia off, Jason went directly home, heading back into his father's apartment. They really didn't get along, but at least they both liked to take things that weren't theirs. Lex knew all about Jason's bad habits and how Olivia was helping him. The two actually told each other a surprising amount about their personal lives.

When he walked back into the apartment, Luthor was sitting on the couch, his glass of scotch now empty. "Why are you dating a member of the Justice League?" He spat out.

Jason pulled off his jacket, flopping onto the couch. "She a member of the youth program," he corrected, pointing his finger at Lex. "And we're not dating."

"I don't give a shit," said Luthor. He had pulled off his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves as he read over a file for some new weapon he was building. Probably one he would try to destroy the League with.

"Relax," said Jason as he rolled his eyes. "I've got something planned for those assholes." He didn't elaborate, wanting Luthor to pay attention. "And she's going to be the key."

"What kind of powers does she have?" He asked, finally placing down his papers.

Jason answered. "Intangibility and invisibility. Those idiots at the League ignore her, not recognizing the potential that she has. You know she was the one that fought of that virus you and the League tried to infect in their computers? She's a genius in computer science, even better at coding than I am," said Jason, shaking his head as if he was impressed.

"Don't tell me you're in love with her," said Lex as he glared at his son. His face turned sour at the mentioning of his failed virus. He had spent millions in paying hackers to create something that would work to shut down the League's computer system. And to think that it would be shut down by some simpleminded teenage girl!

Jason scoffed, "Of course not. I just let her think that to keep her close. I have this all under control." He stood up, cracking his back as he was about to walk back to his room.

"Don't fuck up," warned Luthor. "Otherwise I'll have to clean up your mess."

Jason gave him a cruel smile. "Don't worry, pop," he mocked. "Olivia Graham and the Justice League will have no idea what hit them after I'm through." The two shared a menacing laugh, looking forward to the fall of the League


	9. Chapter 9

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 9th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **Which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **EDIT: 16/05/17. I added an extra scene at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 9**

Olivia yawned into her bowl of fruit salad, pushing around the few purple grapes that were left. She had gotten up relatively late on the Sunday morning. She slept until 10, heading down to breakfast with Emma and a few others at 10:30. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of leggings. Jason had bruised her forearm from the night before, leaving four purple finger marks. She was trying to hide them under her sleeve. She didn't want the necessary questions. She was sitting at a table with Emma, Scott, Joey, Piper, Jonathan Fox, and Donavan. Shaun was missing, probably at a training session. Joey and Donavan were currently arguing about theories with some tv show.

"There is no way that Jon Snow is dead!" Argued Donavan, waving his hands in the air. Olivia couldn't keep up with Game of Thrones and she couldn't afford HBO for the longest time. There were too many plot lines and too many characters. "They can't kill off their most popular character!"

Joey shook his head. "Tyrion Lannister is their most popular character," he corrected, pointing a finger at Donavan. "Or maybe Khaleesi. Or Arya Stark. And we saw him get stabbed like, eighty times!"

Jonathan shot the two a puzzling look. "Aren't you too young to be watching such an inappropriate show?" Asked Jonathan, glancing at Scott. He was currently munching on a large plate of bacon while Joey shoved pancakes down his throat.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I tried to stop him. Flash only encourages it," he added. "That show is way too violent for me."

Piper perked up at that statement, joining the conversation. "How violent?" She asked carefully.

"Violent enough that I had nightmares for a week," shivered Emma, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Olivia remembered that Emma had watched the show on a Sunday night with one of her many past boyfriends. He didn't last long.

Piper shot them an eerie smile. "Maybe I will give this show a chance," she said. The violence immediately sparked her interest.

"We can watch it together, Pipes," said Joey, waggling his eyebrows. Joey tried to lean against the table to look cool, but instead plopped his hand in a plate full of syrup. Olivia managed a small smile as Joey frantically stuck napkins to his hands, trying to get the syrup off. Piper and the others burst out laughing.

"Shaun already offered to watch it with me," said Piper. Joey's face immediately turned disappointed. "But maybe we can watch it together," she offered. "Speaking of which, where is Quinn?"

Donavan had finally stopped laughing, answering the question. "He said something about talking to a few of the League members about Liv's new boyfriend," he said, not noticing that Olivia was sitting at the same table. Scott elbowed him to shut him up as his eyebrows flew to the top of his forehead. He glanced at Olivia, mouth wide open. "Liv…I…uh…" he stuttered.

Olivia glared at him, clenching her spoon tightly in her right hand. "What?" She gritted out.

Donavan rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't see you there. He told me not to say—"

"—I'm going to ask one more time," interrupted Olivia, her tone deathly serious. Her chest was tight with anger. If Shaun thought he could report her because she was dating Jason, he was in for a surprise. "What are you talking about?"

The table turned silent, everyone turning to Donavan to hear his response. His red eyes almost looked ashamed that he had ruined the secret. "He said he was going to warn Batman and Superman and a few others at their founding meeting this morning that you were dating Lex Luthor's son," he finally said.

Olivia gritted her teeth, stabbing the spoon into the table. She phased right before it hit, the spoon passing through. She let go after the round part disappeared. The handle clattered onto the table, the rounded part missing in the table somewhere. You see, if Olivia let go of an object while she was phasing or turned herself solid while she was in a wall, her molecules would fuse with the object. That was why the spoon was cut in half. If the object's density was lower than what it was in, their molecules would fuse together. That was why she could turn solid in water or air without a problem. She imagined that it would be extremely painful and result in a slow and horrible death if she turned solid while she was in a wall. To be sure it wouldn't happen, she was always careful when phasing.

She pushed her chair out, in scrapping against the floor. "Where are you going?" Asked Emma.

"This leaves a bad taste in my mouth," she said, sticking her phone in her pocket.

Zora and a few of her friends were walking by. They laughed a bit when they heard Olivia. Zora sneered down at her and sarcastically asked, "Like last night, Olivia?" Her friends began to giggle.

Olivia slowly turned. "I'm sorry," spat out Olivia. She had no idea what they were talking about. And she wasn't in the mood for Zora's games. "I don't get it."

Zora raised a cocky eyebrow. "You did last night," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Harrison told us about your little date."

Olivia clenched her teeth. "What about it? I left him in Madison Park, drunk and flailing in his own puke," she said. Why did Zora have to be such a bitch?

Zora rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Livi," she said. Zora knew that Olivia hated the nickname Livi. It sounded too juvenile. "He was really detailed."

Scott stood up, stepping between the two. "Shut up, Zora," he said. Scott hated any type of bully. Olivia saw his fists clench and the force fields appear around his hands.

She knew she had to step in before this escalated. Zora was known to be extremely aggressive. Olivia pushed him away, stepping closer to Zora. "No, don't shut up," she growled. "I'd like to know exactly what I did last night." Zora and her friends exploded into laughter.

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Liv," he said as he lead her away.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air when they were a safe distance away.

Scott sighed as they walked out of the cafeteria. He held the door open as she passed through, steaming with anger. "Listen. I rarely listen to assholes like Harrison Streak but he said you screamed his name so loud last night he thought you were going to wake up the whole city," he said in an uncomfortable tone.

"That bitch," muttered Oliva. She ran her fingers through her hair, evaluating her options. Shaun was at the meeting, snitching on her to the League even though she did nothing wrong. But Harrison was spreading rumours that they had fucked the night before. She speed away, leaving Scott in the dust. "Thanks, Scott. I'm going to deal with Shaun now." She would deal with the rumours later. She had to stop him before he gave the League the wrong idea. It was none of their business.

She stomped away from Scott and phased through the stairwell's door. She didn't wait for the elevator, instead running up the stairs to three floors above the cafeterias. She knew where the founder's meetings after Shayera had complained about the location. She was furious, and couldn't believe that Shaun would have the nerve to do something like that. Besides; she and Jason weren't even dating!

She turned invisible and intangible as she stormed down the hall, phasing through the room's doors. She wanted to make sure that Shaun was actually there before she made a fool of herself. She wasn't surprised when she saw Shaun sitting at the edge of the round table, currently arguing with one of the members. Six of the seven founders were there in their intimidating costumes, all with frowns on their faces. The only one missing was Martian Manhunter. He was probably running the Watchtower's surveillance system.

"I'm worried about her," Shaun explained in a frustrated tone, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"But how can we limit who a youth member dates?" Asked The Flash, leaning back in his chair as he folded his hands behind his head. His bright red spandex costume was an eye grabber. "I mean, it sounds kind of stupid. Even if it is a super villain's son."

Superman defended Shaun's point of view. "The kid has had trouble with the law before. He's been kicked out of nearly ten high schools and has narrowly avoided juvenile time. And he's Luthor's son!" He exclaimed. Olivia nearly scoffed at that statement, knowing that Superman was saying that because Luthor was his nemesis.

Wonder Woman spoke next. "Although she may not be making the right choice, I don't think it is our decision," she calmly stated, Shayera nodding in agreement. Olivia was surprised to see the two of them agreeing about something. She had heard the two had a falling out after the Thanagarian Invasion and that the two hadn't gotten along since. Shayera never mentioned it to her.

"But what if the kid is dangerous?" Asked Green Lantern in his deep voice. "What then?"

"We'll handle it, then. She's a teenage girl. She's going to make mistakes," Shayera said, agreeing with Wonder Woman. Although Shayera was defending her, Olivia couldn't help to feel a bit insulted that she said that Jason was a mistake. She didn't know the first thing about him. Batman had stayed silent the entire meeting, watching the argument with his calculating eyes.

Shaun spoke again. He was angry, tightly gripping the edge of the table. "Jason Reed is a psychopath. I met him when I was really young. He tried to stab me with his hunting knife," he said coldly. Olivia was a bit shocked by that story. Jason was a bit rough around the edges but he wasn't crazy. Was he?

Shaun continued, "I'm afraid he's manipulating her."

Olivia couldn't help but to let out a small, frustrated breath through her nose. Since she was at the edge of the room, she thought she was in no danger of being heard. Batman's head swivelled towards her, saying, "I can hear you, Olivia," he said coldly. Olivia felt her heart beating out of her chest, knowing her game was over.

She turned visible again, startling nearly everyone in the room. The Flash nearly fell off the chair he was leaning back in. Olivia self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not even dating, Shaun," she stiffly stated, glaring at him.

He glared back. "You don't know him, Liv. Not like I do, I know what he's really like. He's manipulating you," he stated firmly.

She swallowed, thinking of all the things she and Jason had stolen. He wasn't just using her, was he?

She saw Shayera shooting her looks of sympathy. At least she didn't agree with the others. Olivia clenched her fists as Superman spoke. "Lex Luthor is a bad man, Olivia," he calmly said. "It is too dangerous to be involved with his son."

"I don't believe it's your decision to make," shot back Olivia. She crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin to show that she wasn't intimidated by their power. "I should have the ability to choose who I am and who I'm not friendly with."

"Listen, kid," started Green Lantern. "He has a bad reputation. We don't want one of our own getting hurt." Although he phrased it differently, Olivia knew he was saying that they didn't want the press to get a hold of this information. They would have a field day if they found out a member of the youth league was dating a super villain's son.

"Besides, his father is one of the most evil men on the planet," muttered Shaun under his breath.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "You're one to talk," she cruelly stated.

Shaun's jaw dropped open with surprise. "Oh come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't hard to figure it out. Green streaks in your hair. Brooklyn accent. Shaun Jay Quinn, or should I say SHAUN JAYMES QUINZEL," she emphasized. The room went completely silent at her words.

Shaun looked like she had just slapped him across the face. "We're done here," Olivia said over her shoulder before she phased through the door of the room and didn't look back.

She heard the automatic door open behind her. "Olivia!" A voice called out the door it swished shut. She knew it was Shayera following her. She kept walking; she was done talking about Jason. It was her personal life and was absolutely none of their business. "Wait!" Said Shayera as she reached out and grabbed Olivia's forearm.

Olivia hissed with pain, realizing that the bruise was still sensitive where Jason had squeezed her arm the night before. She phased through Shayera's grip, turning around to face her. "Listen, Shayera, I really don't want to—"

"—What happened there?" Interrupted Shayera, gesturing towards Olivia's arm. Olivia pulled it to her stomach to protect it. Shayera was wearing her white and black tracksuit, her intimidating mace hanging from her hip. She had her lips pursed with concern.

"Nothing," answered Olivia (a little too quickly). She really needed to work at her lying.

"Olivia," Shayera sighed. She saw through Olivia's excuses and lies immediately. "Come on. You can trust me with this."

Olivia bit her lip, slowly rolling up her sleeve to show Shayera. It would probably help to have someone to talk about Jason with. The four purple finger marks starkly contrasted her pale skin. Shayera gasped, gently grabbing Olivia's wrist to examine it.

"He didn't mean to!" Exclaimed Olivia, hopping that Shayera wasn't getting the wrong picture. She immediately regretted showing the bruises. She shouldn't have made it someone else's business. "I bruise really easily. You know that!" Olivia often started to form bruises right after their training sessions together.

Shayera narrowed her eyes, menacingly holding up her mace. "I'm going to have a talk with this kid," she threatened.

"Don't!" Shouted Olivia. She was starting to get pissed that Shayera was digging into her personal life. Then again, she was the one who showed her the bruise. "This isn't going to happen again. He just got upset after I met his father, that's all."

Shayera raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You've met Luthor?" She asked, rubbing her scarred shoulder.

Olivia nodded, rolling down her sleeve. "He's kind of an ass," she muttered, looking at her shoes.

"Tell me about it," added Shayera. She pointed to the scar on her left shoulder. "He shot me there. Took me weeks to get proper use of it again."

Olivia had no idea that Luthor tried to kill her mentor. Shayera put an arm Olivia's shoulder.

"Listen, kid. You're old enough to decide who you're going to get involved with. Sometimes, they're not going to be the best people. Trust me; I have the worst taste in men. But you need to realize when a relationship reaches an unhealthy point. I've seen abusive relationships and they are not pretty."

"It's not abusive," whispered Olivia. "I just…He got a little upset, that was all. It was partially my fault because I didn't tell him that he was hurting me. He didn't realize what he was doing." Even to her, the argument sounded a bit flimsy.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this," scolded Shayera. She reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand. It was a gesture that surprised her; Shayera wasn't a warm or fuzzy type of person. "Maybe it hasn't reached that point yet. But be careful. Lex Luthor is a very dangerous man. Don't ever forget that. And to me, his son seems a bit dangerous too. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Olivia meekly nodded. "Ok, Shayera. I'll be careful," she promised. She was lying through her teeth. They were wrong about Jason; the Justice League, Shaun, Shayera…all of them had no idea what kind of person he was. She had no intention of slowing down with Jason. She gave Shayera a quick smile and headed down the hall to the elevator.

As she pressed the button to the seventeenth floor, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, swiping the screen to unlock the message. It was from Jason.

 **J:** **Hey.**

She smiled.

 **(Meanwhile: With Shaun)**

Shaun walked down the hall, silently fuming as he approached the elevator, Batman was following close behind. Following Olivia's proclamation in the meeting, it had taken Shaun several moments to regain his composure, before he left wordlessly.

He figured Olivia must have hacked into the mainframe, pulled up his file and had herself a good read.

' _Luckily that file doesn't have the whole story, or else she'd probably have said a lot more in there'_ He thought to himself as he stepped inside the elevator, not even looking at Batman as he stepped in beside him, the two standing silently as the elevator began to move.

After several moments of silence, Shaun spoke up.

"What do you want?" he questioned with annoyance, Batman didn't turn to him as he replied.

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything reckless after your friend's little reveal in there" he stated calmly, though Shaun picked up on the hidden meaning behind his words.

"I'm not gonna go and threaten her or anything, if that's what your worried about" he responded with a glare.

The silence returned for another few seconds, as Shaun wished the elevator would go faster, until Batman spoke up once more.

"It's a little hypocritical don't you think"

Shaun turned to him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that you tried to interfere with Olivia's relationship, claiming her boyfriend was dangerous" Batman replied in the same tone as before.

"Jason Reed is dangerous! I'm not making this up"

"I didn't say you were, it's true Jason Reed is an obvious concern, one that will be monitored closely. But as I said, it seems hypocritical of you, especially considering your girlfriend" Batman said as Shaun's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed, his fists clenched at his sides as he could feel the anger rise up in him.

"This is nothing like that!"

Batman continued however, unintimidated by the teen's obvious discomfort.

"Weren't you warned about the dangers she presented on more than one occasion. Even John Constantine tried to dissuade you from pursuing her" Batman said as Shaun turned away, attempting to ignore The Dark Knight.

"It's not the same. Olivia doesn't know what she's getting herself into by pursuing the Son of Lex Luthor"

"As I'm sure you didn't know what you were getting into when you grew close to the Daughter of Tri-" Batman began before being cut off as Shaun's hand shot out faster than he could react and pushed him against the side of the elevator, hard.

Shaun was glaring at Batman as he held him there, holding the man off the ground with no effort.

"Don't…Speak…His…Name" the teen growled out coldly.

The ding of the elevator reaching its floor caught his attention, and he lowered Batman down before turning and exiting onto his floor, wanting to get as far away from Batman as possible.

The Dark Knight however spoke up once again, his tone harder.

"Remember what I told you when you joined The Youth League, Quinzel. Do I need to warn you of the consequences?"

Shaun stopped in place, not turning around as he responded a few seconds later.

"I didn't forget what you said when you _blackmailed me_ into joining The Youth League, no. But don't forget my warning either" Shaun said evenly before pausing, despite Batman not being able to see his face, he knew there was a small smile on it.

"Mr Wayne"

With that, the teen continued walking ahead, before disappearing from sight around a corner.

Batman was left standing there, his right fist clenched tightly as he glared at the spot the teen had been in moments before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 10th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **Which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 10**

Olivia swung the other strap of her backpack onto her right shoulder, shifting as she adjusted the heavy load. She and Emma were heading downstairs to go to school. They were in the elevator with a ton of other kids from the Youth League. It was a Thursday morning. Olivia hoped she had finished all of her homework from the night before. Emma babbled on about some Netflix series she had finished watching, One Tree Hill. She could talk for hours before realizing that Olivia wasn't listening. The elevator doors opened and they spilled out into the lobby.

As Olivia and Emma walked to the front doors, they heard a deep voice call out behind them, "Hey, Graham!" They turned around, noticing Green Lantern heading towards them. He pointed to Olivia. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh," muttered Emma as she gave Olivia's shoulder a slight, supportive squeeze. "I'll see you at school. Good luck." She turned and left as Olivia walked towards Green Lantern.

They walked to the edge of the lobby near the elevators. Olivia had no idea what he wanted, but guessed it was something to do with Jason. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, wanting to be anywhere else. The elevator doors opened and more students walked out, rushing to get to school on time.

"You're not in trouble," he assured as he saw how nervous she was. She immediately relaxed. "Have you seen Shayera?" He asked. Jonathan had just exited the elevator behind him. He skidded to a stop, standing a few feet away from them.

Olivia shook her head. "Uh, no. Not since Sunday," she answered. She noticed the grimace on Green Lantern's face. "Is everything ok?" She shot him a concerned look, wondering what was wrong.

Jonathan joined the three. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern etched on his face.

Green Lantern sighed. "She hasn't been seen in three days. It's not like her to leave without telling anyone. I was hoping you had seen her but…" he trailed off.

Jonathan immediately panicked. "Where could she be?" He quickly asked. "We have to go look for her!"

"Relax," commanded Green Lantern. "You two have to get to school. We'll handle everything." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Olivia called out. Green Lantern faced them again. "I um…I think we can help." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "I know Shayera pretty well. And Jonathan, well, he knows her from another life. It can't hurt to have two more people on the case."

Green Lantern sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok," he finally agreed. He glanced at their clothes, noticing they were still dressed in their school uniforms. "Get changed into your mission costumes and meet me in room L-14."

Olivia and Jonathan stiffly nodded, heading to the elevator with serious expressions on their faces. Once they were inside and the elevator doors closed, they high-fived at their success. "Where do you think she is?" Asked Olivia.

Jonathan shook his head with worry. "I don't know," he answered. "Shayera just doesn't…leave like that. She would tell someone before she disappeared. I have a bad feeling about this."

They stood in silence, Olivia wondering where Shayera could be. The doors opened and they headed to their rooms. Olivia scanned her card at the door, the green light signalling that it was unlocked. She pulled it open, quickly throwing down her backpack. She pulled off her uniform skirt, shirt, and socks, opening the cabinet that held their superhero costumes.

Emma's was so her, a combination of greens and browns that fit her nature powers. Her mask was made out of vines and flowers. Olivia's, however, was the total opposite. It was all black, starting with a sturdy pair of black boots and ending with a black leather jacket. She wore a black pair of baggy pants and a dark grey tank top. The reason she wore all black was because she was a Phantom, a ghost. She didn't bother wearing a mask because she was invisible most of the time. Besides, she didn't have anyone close to her that she needed to protect.

All members of the Youth League were required to have superhero costumes in case they were called on a mission. Emma had been called on them a ton of times to help heal people if there was a large scale natural disaster. In fact, most members of the Youth League had been on missions. Until today, Olivia had never been on one.

She pulled on the pants, tank top, jacket, and boots. She headed to the elevator, leaving her keycard in the room. She could always phase through the door when she needed to get back in. Jonathan was waiting for her at the elevator doors, dressed in ancient Egyptian Armor. He wore a large sword on his hip and a shield on his back. The shield had a symbol of a hawk on it. "Ready, Phantom?" He asked when he saw Olivia arrive.

She nodded. "Ready, Egyptian." They were required to use codenames while on missions. The elevator doors opened and the two entered; Jonathan pressed the button for the fourteenth floor. They arrived at the floor silently, heading towards the door.

It opened as Jonathan confidently stepped forward. Olivia followed him as they entered the room. Inside, were Green Lantern and Hawkman. The two were standing by the large computer in the front of the room. They turned when they saw the two enter.

Hawkman was typing away at the computer until he frustratingly slammed his fists on the keyboard. "The security feed just shows her leaving and flying away!" He yelled. Olivia glanced at the screen and saw Shayera take flight. "She was supposed to meet me in Midway, at my apartment." The video looped, showing her take off into the sky again.

"Do you think she was ambushed along the way?" Asked Jonathan. He had joined the two at the computer and watched Shayera fly away over and over again. Olivia stayed in the back of the room, clasping her hands in front of her. She really didn't know what to do in this situation and decided to just stay quiet for the time being.

"No," said Hawkman as he shook his head. "She would have sent off a distress signal."

"What about a cell phone?" Asked Green Lantern. "Didn't Flash just force her to buy one?"

"We can't access the records without a warrant," said Hawkman in a defeated tone. "And it'll take days for us to get one. Something may happen to her by then."

Jonathan interrupted. "We don't need a warrant. Liv can do it," he said, pointing a thumb back at her.

They all turned to look at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable and asked, "Me?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yes you," he said in an exasperated tone. "You can hack into her cell phone records, right?"

Olivia began to nervously bite at her nails. "Well, yeah, but that's illegal. I could get in a lot of trouble for doing something like that," she said. It would ruin her reputation as an ethical hacker if she was caught hacking into private files.

Hawkman jumped up from the chair. "This is official League business," he said in a gruff tone. "Let us handle what is legal and not. Just find her."

Olivia slowly walked to the chair and sat down. She cracked her knuckles and began to do what she did best. The screen turned black as neon green codes began to appear. Although she felt very uncomfortable with all the attention, she soon fell into the comforting rhythm of her typing fingers. They flew over the keyboard as she began to access Shayera's phone records. She only asked one question: Shayera's phone number and cellular provider. With that information, she found the records within fifteen minutes. She leaned back as numbers and letters began to fly across the screen. Finally, messages began to pop up.

Olivia scrolled through, seeing messages with the Flash and Hawkman, as well as a few other League members. Then something in particular caught her eye. She clicked on it, reading the messages.

 _Wings,_

 _I'm in big trouble here. I think J is finally going to get rid of me. I'm scared. Meet me at 678 East Grand Ave._

 _XOXO_

 _HQ_

The message was sent two hours before Shayera was last seen. Olivia quickly ran the phone number through a tracking system. "It's from Gotham," she finally said. "But it's disposable. Whoever had it has destroyed it by now."

John clenched his teeth. "Quinn," he gritted out. He reached up and touched his earpiece. "Terrific, teleport me, Hawkman, and 2 youth members to Gotham."

"Got it, GL. Standby," she heard Mr. Terrific respond. She then felt the strangest and most uncomfortable sensation, like a tingling feeling everywhere. She knew her molecules were being refigured in a new location. When the sensation stopped and she opened her eyes, they were standing in one of Gotham's main squares. People gasped as they arrived, stepping back and pulling out phones to take pictures.

She recognized the square. They were directly in front of Gotham's Public Library. She had spent a lot of time there when she lived in the city; her foster family encouraged it because it meant that they didn't have to supervise her. She began to wonder if they were still living the same apartment. She quickly shoved the thoughts down, deciding to focus on the mission.

Green Lantern and Hawkman took off, leaving Olivia and Jonathan to catch up. He gave her a quizzical look. "You can't fly, right?"

She sheepishly replied, "Nah, I wish."

Jonathan gave her an awkward smile as he placed one arm around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck, praying he wouldn't drop her. She gasped as he took off, using the winds to help him fly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, terrified to look down. He laughed a bit. "It's not that scary," he said.

She clung onto his neck a bit tighter. With her eyes still closed, she responded, "Easy for you to say. You can fly!" He laughed in response as she felt them fly through the air. After a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes. She felt her stomach drop as they soared over Gotham's rooftops. Finally, they landed on the Wayne Enterprises building. She let out a sigh of relief as Jonathan gently set her down.

Waiting there for them was one of the many Robin's. Well, the official Robin at the time. Olivia knew that there were four (maybe?), all becoming different vigilantes. The current one was a short, probably about ten years old. He had black hair and wore the typical colors of red, black, yellow, and green. He wore a dark green mask and a black and yellow cloak. The hood shrouded is face.

"Batman couldn't make it," he said in a gruff tone. "What are you looking for?" He looked bit defensive, probably uncomfortable with the fact that they were in bat territory.

"Shayera Hol," said Hawkman in a stressed tone. "She's been missing for three days. A few hours before she disappeared, she got a text from an unknown number that was traced back to Gotham. We think it's from Harley Quinn. She claimed that the Joker was trying to take her out for good."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Harley hasn't been with the Joker in over a year now. She's living with Poison Ivy and Catwoman here in Gotham. They haven't caused any major trouble," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would check there first."

Green Lantern got the address, and Olivia was in the air again within minutes. She tried not to close her eyes this time, instead focusing on the cloudy sky. It didn't do much to quell her nerves.

After five painful minutes, they landed in one of the quieter sections of the city. Olivia had been there before; it wasn't a great area and most of the buildings were abandoned and dilapidated. Olivia followed the others to the building labeled: Gotham City Animal Shelter. She guessed it wasn't a shelter anymore and was where the villainesses were currently residing. Her heart was beating out of her chest; this was her first mission. And they were about to break into the home of the most dangerous women in Gotham.

She stood on the front steps, directly behind Hawkman and Jonathan. All three of the men were in fighting positions, ready to storm the house. As Green Lantern's ring started to glow, she decided to intervene. She passed through Jonathan and Hawkman, gently tapping Green Lantern's arm. "Allow me," she said quietly. He gestured for her to go first. She turned herself invisible and phased through the door, quickly turning around to unlock and open it. The renovated animal shelter was posh, luxurious, and decked out in expensive artwork. It was so beautiful that Olivia almost gasped when she first entered.

The door was pulled open and the three filed in, Olivia following behind them. She chose to stick close by to avoid getting lost in the gigantic mansion. The house was gorgeous, maybe even nicer than Jason's apartment. That was saying a lot.

They silently made their way through the house, all four on edge. Cats roamed freely through the halls, Olivia foolishly wondering if Catwoman was watching them through their eyes. They cleared every level and Olivia began to wonder if the house was empty. Finally, they made it to the fifth and final floor. It was a rooftop greenhouse. They heard voices coming from inside.

Instead of trying to sneak in, Green Lantern knocked down the door with a blast from his ring. The door flew open, hitting Harley Quinn. She flew across the room, crashing into the brick wall behind her. Jonathan and Hawkman stormed into the room behind Green Lantern and Olivia followed behind. She had no idea what she was doing, but knew she was untouchable.

Poison Ivy reacted immediately, throwing out her hands towards the four. Vines sprouted from the pots around the room and faster than Olivia could comprehend, they began to wrap around them. As soon as Olivia felt the thorny vine touch her leg, she turned intangible. It passed through, more vines flying at her to try and grab hold. Jonathan, Hawkman, and Green Lantern were lifted into the air, struggling to breathe as the vines wrapped tighter and tighter around their necks. Poison Ivy gritted her teeth with concentration as she tried to squeeze the life out of them.

Olivia grabbed the base of one vine. She closed her eyes and concentrated, attempting to turn the vines intangible. It took a few seconds before her powers worked. As soon as she heard the three fall to the ground, she let go, clutching her head with her hands. If she exerted herself while using her powers, she would get a rush of dizziness.

"Stop!" Ordered Green Lantern, creating a green force field between them. Harley Quinn had stood to join Poison Ivy, tightly clutching a piece of wood with nails poking out. "We're only looking for Shayera."

Poison Ivy spoke first. She had a low, seductive voice that kind of made Olivia want to curl up in a ball and sleep. She glanced at Jonathan at her side, noticing that his jaw had dropped down. He was practically drooling over her. Green Lantern and Hawkman seemed a bit more focused. She was dressed in a green-leaved strapless leotard. The leaves rustled with her movement. She had pale green skin and bright red hair laced with flowers. She was gorgeous, to be honest.

"If you were only looking, why didn't you knock?" She drawled out. Poison Ivy took a step closer to them, the vines traveling with her. Harley clenched her piece of wood a bit tighter. "We've done nothing wrong and you've broken into our home."

Green Lantern let down the forcefield, dropping his arm. "Shayera is missing. And the last texts she got lead us to believe that you," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Quinn. "Were the one to lure her out here."

"Me?" Incredulously asked Harley. She had white pale skin and red and black hair. Olivia knew that she was thrown into a vat of acid by the Joker a few years back. She wore a red and black long sleeve crop top with red and black shorts.

"I haven't seen Wings in years!" She exclaimed. She dropped the piece of wood. "Is she ok?"

Hawkman shook his head, lowering his axe. "We don't know. The text said to meet you at 678 East Grand Ave. Does that place seem familiar?" He asked.

Harley and Ivy glanced at each other. "I think it was a museum at one point," hesitated Harley.

The pieces finally snapped into place for Olivia. "It sounded familiar before. It was the old Egyptian display. It closed down after some of its largest artefacts were stolen," quietly said Olivia.

Everyone glanced at her. "You're recruiting kids now?" Asked Ivy as she gazed at Jonathan and Olivia.

Hawkman, John, and Jonathan all glanced towards each other, ignoring Poison Ivy. "You don't think it could be the Shadow Thief again?" Asked Jonathan. "You destroyed him, Katar."

"Never say never, Akil," replied Hawkman. She noticed they were using their Egyptian names and wondered who the Shadow Thief was. She had never heard of him before. He must have been from ancient Egypt.

"Well, this was nice, catching up and all, but we have a door to fix," said Ivy as she waved her hand, the plants retreating back into their pots and around her arms. She turned her back to them.

"Wait!" Said Harley. "I'm gonna go with them. I don't want Wings getting hurt." She crossed her arms over her chest, bracing herself for Ivy's response. Olivia felt the tension in the room grow.

Poison Ivy slowly turned around. "You can't be serious," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Harley. Just have some common sense for once in your life!"

Harley bristled at that statement. "I'm going, Red. With or without you," she said. She looked a bit uncertain but was pleased with herself for standing up to Ivy.

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. "Well someone has to keep an eye on you. Let's make this quick. My Cereuses are blooming tonight. "

"Do we knock or something?" Asked Harley, rubbing some warmth into her arms. As winter approached, the days were getting shorter and shorter and the temperatures were dropping. Olivia didn't understand how she wore that outfit all year long. Most female superheroes barely wore any clothes. Before leaving the Gotham Sirens' mansion, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy had picked up a few items. Harley, her precious baseball bat, her gun, and a few grenades on a belt. Ivy had wrapped vines around her arms and waist.

John frowned. "We have to be patient. If we bust in, we lose our element of surprise," he said. Olivia noticed that he was impatiently tapping his foot. He was very worried about Shayera.

"We can't wait any longer!" Exclaimed Hawkman. "Who knows what that sadist has done with her!"

Jonathan pointed at Olivia. "Phantom can go in and scope the area out. If she's not back in five minutes, we go after her," he said, studying Olivia's face. He was probably wondering if she was going to chicken out.

"Five minutes," commanded Green Lantern. Olivia glanced behind him and noticed Poison Ivy picking at her nails, bored with the current situation. She was only there to protect Harley. She didn't care what condition Shayera was in. "Then we come in after you."

"Alright," quietly said Olivia as she walked up the stone steps. The building used to be a part of the Gotham City Historical Society and at one point hosted a magnificent King Tut display. But with the economic recession and some of their largest items disappearing, the owners were forced to abandon the building.

She slowed her breathing, focusing on making herself invisible and intangible. With the familiar tingling feeling, she walked straight through the door. The building was dark, so dark that it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust completely. The small amount of light that was filter through came from the boarded up windows.

The room had yellow stone walls, mimicking an Egyptian tomb. There were murals on the walls depicting hieroglyphics from thousands of years ago. The room was empty for the most part. Olivia quickly cleared all of the rooms on the first floor and wondered of the Shadow Thief had moved into the basement. Instead of taking the stairs, she simply phased through the wooden floor into the basement below.

She dropped onto the stone floor below as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights. There as a torch attached to the wall above two figures. One, with large feathered wings. Olivia's heart hammered in her chest as the Shadow Thief walked around Shayera. Her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply and evenly. She was strapped down to a table, her wings stretched out to each side of her. There was some ancient piece of technology sitting on the floor behind her, glowing. Wires ran from the golden piece to Shayera's head.

Olivia felt a bit sick to her stomach as she quickly phased through the basement wall and back up onto the street. Once she was above ground, she turned herself solid again as she ran to the others. They were facing the door, about to head in after her.

"They're both there. In the basement," she said, leaning over to catch her breath. They turned with surprise. Phasing through solid rock at a fast rate exhausted her. "She seems fine but he has some ancient piece of technology hooked up to her head."

"The Absorbacron," said Hawkman and Green Lantern at the same time. They both glared at each other before Harley interrupted.

"What are we waiting for?" Yelled Harley as she gripped her bat a bit tighter. She ran forward, kicking down the door with one powerful blow. She disappeared into the building, screaming, "Let's go get Wings!"

"So much for subtly," muttered Ivy as the followed Harley in. They sprinted through the dark building and down the basement stairs as Harley screamed, "Eat it, bitch!" She swung her baseball bat at the Shadow Thief. It passed through him, Harley blinking with surprise.

Olivia thought she saw the Shadow Thief sneer as he reared back and threw Harley across the room. "Harley!" Shouted Poison Ivy as she ran to her friends aid.

Jonathan, Hawkman, and Green Lantern all flew at the Shadow Thief. Olivia really didn't know what to do with herself so she ran to Shayera's side, her hands shaking as she unbuckled the leather straps holding her down. Her hands paused at the wires on Shayera's head. What if she scrambled her brains by pulling off the wires?

She swallowed down her fears, gathering the wires with one hand and ripping them off. Shayera's eyes fluttered open. They focused on Olivia's face, clouded with confusion. "Olivia?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "Wha—"

"—No time to explain," interrupted Olivia as she helped Shayera off of the table. She glanced behind her, noticing the Shadow Thief holding his own with the others. Harley and Ivy had joined in the fight. Shayera put one arm around Olivia's shoulders, leaning her weight on her for support. "We have to get out of here."

Olivia rushed them to the stairs, knowing she couldn't phase the two of them through the ceiling. Right as she was about to lift her foot onto the first stair, something crashed into her back. They flew to the ground, Olivia grunting in surprise and pain.

She felt two cold hands grip flip her over and grip her neck. She saw the black outline of a person above her. It did no good to turn herself intangible. Since the Shadow Thief was literally a shadow, he too could phase. Her chest tightened as spots danced in her vision.

She heard a roar of anger as a burst of fire threw the Shadow Thief off of her. Jonathan stood above her, his fists outlined with fire. In addition to super strength and flight, Jonathan had the use of elemental magic.

The Shadow Thief hissed at the light, charging at Shayera and Olivia again. Olivia closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. There was none.

 **Shayera POV**

"Where'd he go?" Asked Harley. The Shadow Thief had passed through Olivia and must have disappeared into the wall behind her. Shayera slowly stood up, grabbing her mace. Olivia was still sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. The poor girl was probably terrified with her first mission.

Shayera stretched herself out. She had been strapped to that table for days now. Cloudily, she remembered the text she had gotten luring her to the building. She had thought that it was from Harley and she foolishly decided to go after her on her own. She didn't want the League finding out. The Shadow Thief had been trying to brainwashing that she was Chay-Ara Hol, queen of Egypt. Not Shayera Hol, ex Thanagarian Espionage Agent. "I guess he's gone," muttered Carter. "He's escaped again."

"Did you think I was going to make this easy for you, fools?" said the unmistakable voice of the Shadow Thief. Eerily, it came from Olivia. She slowly rose from the ground with a creepy grin on her face. Her brown eyes were black everywhere, giving her the look of a demon.

Everyone tensed into their fighting positions. "Release her," ordered Shayera, gripping her mace. She didn't know that the Shadow Thief was able to possess people now. And she didn't want to hurt Olivia in order to get him out.

Olivia—no, the Shadow Thief—laughed. Shayera finally realized that she—he—was speaking in a double voice. Olivia was literally possessed. "You had to ruin this, Chay-Ara. Bashari and Akil and Katar had to come to your rescue. And your criminal friends joined the fun too," she sneered at Harley and Ivy.

Harley gripped her bat. "Who you callin' a criminal?" She screamed, running at Olivia with a bat. "I've been clean for months!" Instead of running into Olivia, she passed through.

"You never learn, do you?" Laughed the Shadow Thief. A black arm shot out of Olivia's palm, gripping Harley by the neck and throwing her into Jonathan. Ivy thrusted vines out, attempting to strangle Olivia with them.

She phased through and disappeared. "She's invisible!" Warned Jonathan. Shayera gripped her mace. As much as she didn't want to hurt Olivia, she realized she was going to have to force the Shadow Thief out of her. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Suddenly, Olivia appeared again, punching Carter in the face. His head snapped to the side as she roundhouse kicked him, throwing him backwards. As Jonathan joined in to help, Olivia phased through him and punched him in the stomach.

With her signature,"HAHHH!" Shayera flew into action, swinging her mace at Olivia. She expected it to pass straight through but instead it nailed Olivia in the stomach. She and the Shadow Thief let out a growl of anger as the skidded across the floor. John shot a green energy beam at her while she was down. She hissed at the light of his ring and Shayera realized the Shadow Thief's weakness.

"The light! He can't control his weakness while he's inside her!" Shouted Shayera as she electrified her mace, holding it out to Olivia. Shayera used her mace, John his ring, Jonathan fire from both hands, and Carter a torch he had pulled off the wall.

As Olivia tried to run away, Poison Ivy entrapped her in vines, lifting her from the ground. The Shadow Thief and Olivia yelled in pain as shadows began evaporating off of her skin. Shayera felt horrible about putting her through this pain, but it was the only way to get the Shadow Thief out.

They formed a circle around her, holding out their various items of light. They Shadow Thief made a last ditch effort to escape, coming out of Olivia's body. He screamed as his skin bubbled and steamed away. Suddenly, Harley pulled a flash grenade off her belt, screaming, "Fire in the hole!" She dropped it below the Shadow Thief.

John was able to shield everyone with his ring, forming a bubble around the Shadow Thief and the grenade. The green light filtered out the flash and blocked the sound. The Shadow Thief was gone, Shayera hoping he was destroyed forever. After it detonated, the bubble disappeared and Ivy released Olivia from her grip.

She fell to the ground, moaning in pain and confusion. Shayera dropped her mace and ran over, gently placing her hand on Olivia's back. Olivia's held her head in her hands, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Olivia?" Softly asked Shayera.

"What—where am I?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times. She looked scared and confused as she raised her head. Her eyes had returned to her normal brown and white.

"The Shadow Thief possessed you. You're alright now," assured Shayera as she helped Olivia sit up a bit straighter. Harley and Ivy spoke to each other at the side while Jonathan, Carter, and John made uncomfortable conversation with them.

Olivia raised a hand to her head. "I…he wanted to kill you," she explained, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "He was just using the Absorbacron as one last attempt to change your mind. He didn't seem like Katar Hol's worst thoughts anymore…he was a separate being on his own. So much hate…Now I know why people are afraid of the dark," she said as a feeble attempt at a joke.

Shayera gave her a pity smile. She stood up, patting Olivia's shoulder. "You did good, kid. Stay there for a while. I don't want you getting up yet," she said, looking around the room. Harley saw that she had finally finished making sure Olivia was ok.

With a large grin, she pushed through Carter and John, sprinting towards Shayera. She decked her with a hug, shouting, "WINGS!"

Shayera and Harley fell to the ground with a loud, "Oof!" Shayera groaned as Harley crushed her with a hug. "Harley," she wheezed out. "I missed you too."

Harley let go, helping Shayera up. It finally registered how different Harley looked. Instead of blonde hair and a regular skin tone, she had red and black hair with Joker pale skin. Her jaw dropped open, "You look…different," she finally said.

Harley let out a small laugh, waving off her question. "Yeah, well, I haven't seen you in years!" She teased. There were so many things Shayera wanted to ask her, like why did she have a son and why was she more like the Joker. She glanced to the side, noticing the others standing nearby. It wasn't the time or the place. "How have you been? I hear you're with birdman. Couldn't wait for GL," she said, gesturing towards Carter and John.

Shayera smiled. "Yeah, well, life moves on," she said with a hint of sadness. "Thanks for saving my ass."

Poison Ivy joined them, rolling her eyes at the sight of the two. "Come on, Harl. I have things to do," she said in a bored tone. She narrowed her eyes at Shayera. She merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Harley reached out and squeezed Shayera's hand. "It was good to see you, Wings. I hope I see you again," she said.

"Me too," Shayera responded. As Harley and Ivy left the dingy basement, Shayera felt a bit of worry growing in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that the next time she and Harley saw each other, it wouldn't be under the best of circumstances. She just prayed that Harley would stay away from the Joker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 11th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **Which the first 10 chapters were written solely by her, before I began co-writing in chapter 11, and continued to do so until chapter 23.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **This is the second chapter featuring scenes written by me ( following my edit of chapter 9)**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 11**

Olivia walked down the hallway, glancing around. It was completely empty, no League member in sight. She had been called up to level 26, one of the prohibited floors for Youth League members. She had no idea why they wanted her up here and was a bit nervous. She didn't know if it had something to do with Jason or her altercation with the Shadow Thief.

Her head still hurt from the day before. It was terrifying to have her mind taken over even if it was for a short time. She felt like she had a voice in the back of her head, controlling all of her actions when she fought with the League. She wanted to kill them all. She was worried that those thoughts were still in the back of her mind, but she brushed it off as paranoia.

When the Shadow Thief tried to escape, it felt like someone was ripping her brain out of her head. It was still pounded whenever she moved too fast. Her first mission was eventful, to say the least.

She wasn't sure if she liked being a superhero. Quite frankly, it seemed too dangerous. Working with criminals like Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy was terrifying, too. Although they seemed nice enough, Olivia constantly reminded herself of how many people they had killed.

When she finally arrived at the correct room, she squared her shoulders at the automatic door hissed open. She stepped inside, her jaw dropping with awe.

Inside, sat one of the largest computers she had ever seen. She hesitantly stepped forward, walking up the the large screen. It took up the entire wall. Below it, sat a chair with all types of keys and switches.

"Think you can work with this?" Asked a voice from behind her. She turned invisible, nearly jumping out of her skin. She relaxed when she saw who was behind her.

There, stood Batman and Shayera. Shayera was giving her an amused smile while Batman was as emotionless as ever. They walked over and Batman sat at the computer, typing on the keyboard. The computer booted up, a loading symbol playing on the screen.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean," she said slowly. Why would they want her working for the League for a classified mission? There were plenty of other computer specialists they could use.

"You watch the news?" Asked Shayera. Olivia shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets as she waited for Shayera to continue. "We've taken over the Metro Bomber case from the FBI. We've had dozens of forensic computer specialists try to break his firewall. So far, none have been able to."

Batman interrupted, turning towards her. "You have an affinity for this, Olivia," he said in a gruff voice. "I know you hacked into the League's server. You left without leaving a trace. That was the only way you could have known about Quinn," he said.

She opened her mouth to lie and defend herself, but he held his hand up. "You're not in any trouble. We're not angry with you. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm impressed. You're young and if the psychiatric profile is right, you're around the same age as he is. We figured someone the same age would be able to provide insight that most adults wouldn't have. We need your help on this case," he said, studying her face. She did her best to keep it emotionless.

They wanted her to lead the Metro Bomber case. She was stunned and flattered at the same time. But she also felt a bit nervous; she could really screw this up. What if she couldn't find him in time? The Justice League was supposed to be the next hit. If she failed…

"This could be a huge break for the case," said Shayera with a solemn look on her face. "You could save hundreds of lives. This psycho has been quiet for weeks now. His next bomb is going to be the biggest yet."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. She wanted to help, but was also scared. What if she screwed up the investigation? If the FBI and Justice League's best people couldn't catch him, what made them think she could. She looked up with sudden determination. "I'll do it," she said.

"We have a lot of work to do," said Batman as he gestured for her to sit down in the computer chair. "Let's get started."

By the time Batman had finished explaining the computer's operating system with her and some of the ways she could go about tracking the Metro Bomber, she was ready and determined to take on the case. Batman also gave her a classified email address that she could use to talk to one of Gotham's computer experts, Oracle. Batman said that Oracle was busy with another case but had offered to assist Olivia since she was new to tracking.

Olivia usually dealt with getting through a company's defences to see if they were strong enough. In this case, she had to find the perpetrator and then get through his firewalls. He was extremely evasive and probably had all sorts of early warning systems. She was a bit worried that he would find out she was the one tracking him and would come after her, but again she thought she was being paranoid.

She started that day and was surprised at how slow-moving the case was. Each of the emails came from a different, random address through unfamiliar websites. After a few days, she realized that the bomber was setting up new sites to send the email from and shutting them down. She realized it would be best to start immediately after an email was sent. She expressed this concern to Batman and he gave her a signal watch that would notify her when the press or police received the email. Then, she would either be teleported to the computer room or would rush there herself.

Shayera warned her that if she got too obsessed with the case, she would take her off of it. She limited Olivia to two hours a day with tracking the Metro Bomber with Sunday's off. She made exceptions for when the emails were immediately sent.

Before Olivia knew it, a week had passed and she was still stuck on the case. It was extremely frustrating because she knew that he was building an even larger bomb this time. At the moment, his total death toll was 40. In one of his emails, he said he was aiming to triple it. He was extremely condescending and obnoxious about it, pissing off Olivia more and more. She wanted to find him, and help take him down.

While working on one of the codes, Shayera popped her head into the room. "Break time, Olivia. I need you on a mission. Get dressed and meet me in Javelin 443 for your mission briefing," she quickly said, ducking back out.

Olivia quickly saved her work and shut off the computer, making sure it stayed locked. She didn't want anyone messing with her coding. She quickly stood up and stretched, realizing she had broken the two hour limit placed by Shayera; she had been working on it for three and a half hours. She quickly made her way into her room, changing her clothes and checking her phone.

While working on the codes, she never checked her phone. She couldn't afford to be interrupted or distracted. She felt her stomach churn as she noticed seven texts and two missed calls, all from Jason.

 **Jason: Hey**

 **Jason: You around later?**

 **Jason: ?**

 **Jason: Liv**

 **Jason: Liv**

 **Jason: Pick up your fucking phone**

 **Jason: So I guess you're too busy with your League stuff to hang with me now**

 **Jason: I get it, you think I'm like my dad. You don't have to be a bitch about it and ignore me**

 **Jason: Thanks a lot, Liv. Really.**

She bit her lip, quickly calling Jason to straighten things out. She impatiently tapped her foot, knowing that Shayera was waiting for her. He picked up on the second ring. Olivia spoke before he could.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I've been so busy with this new League stuff and can't afford any distractions," she quickly said. She held her breath, waiting for his response. Jason wasn't very…understanding when she didn't answer him for awhile. A few weeks before, she was doing a project with a boy from her AP Computer Science class. Most of the time she worked with Jason, however, for this project the teacher assigned partners. She was working in the library with him during lunch, trying to get it done quickly. She normally sat with Jason at lunch and forgot to tell him that she wouldn't be there.

When she saw him after school, he flipped out, screaming and cursing at her. He accused her of cheating on him and wouldn't listen to her real reason. He ripped her phone from her hands, deleting the boy's number off her phone.

Jason answered, snapping her back into reality. "I guess it must be more important than me," he stated coldly.

Olivia sighed, "Don't start this again, Jason. I—"

"—No, I get it. You can't afford to ruin your reputation by being seen with Lex Luthor's son. I understand, really," Jason interrupted. He had taken on a cruel, mocking tone at this point.

"Let me explain!" She pleaded, praying that he wouldn't start screaming again.

"Don't bother," he snapped, hanging up the phone.

She stood there for a minute, blinking back tears. She glanced her alarm clock, knowing she had to go. She shoved down her feelings, throwing her phone to the side as she made her way to the hanger.

 **Shaun POV**

Alone in his room Shaun walked over to his closet and opened it to reveal his clothes, his outfit being at the end on the right side.

Taking off the clothes he was wearing first and placing them in a small basket, he then began to suit up. First he put on a pair of long plain black pants, they stuck closely to his skin but weren't skin tight against his legs, after that he reached down and put on a pair of red boots that came up to his mid-thighs.

Standing up he then reached for a black belt that was hanging from a hook on the wall and put it on, followed by a long sleeved black shirt, it had no buttons and simply slid over his head and allowed him to slide his arms into the sleeves. Like the pants it too hung closely to his skin while not being too tight.

He then put on a pair of red gloves that came to his mid forearm, testing his grip for a moment before reaching for his mask. The mask itself was a simple red cloth with two black lenses in it, the cloth covered his upper face, his eyes and hair, as well as most of his nose except the nostrils, only showing his lower face and mouth as well as some of his blond hair peeking out under it, it also tied at the back like a bandanna, with two twin tails of cloth hanging down past his shoulder when he finished tying it.

Than for the final piece, he pulled out a red jacket, it was sleeveless as well as having two lapels on the collar, it zipped up below that, it had two pockets one each side of his rib area with zips, and a buckled strap across the bottom just above his belt.

Checking his appearance he smiled for a moment before heading over towards the door, however before Shaun left he paused for a second, he moved back over towards the closet and opened it.

Looking down towards the floor, he leaned down and moved several items out of the way, revealing a medium sized grate along the floor which he usually kept concealed purposefully.

Lifting up the grate and placing it to the side, Shaun reached down with both hands and brought up a box, it was a dark black trunk with a small thumb pad scanner on the top.

Placing his thumb on the scanner for a moment he heard the trunk give a low hiss as the locks opened, lifting the lid back he peered inside and looked at the items that he had placed in their previously.

Running his hands over them lightly he had a look of reminiscence on his face.

He picked up a small photograph and smiled at the image before picking up another one and a similar expression came over him.

Putting the photo's to the side he moved a few more items out of the way and slowly produced a red cowl, he held it in his hands and stared back into the black lensed eye's, a look of determination on his face.

However a loud knock at the door interrupted this.

"I'm comin!" He called out as he heard the person outside's feet tap up and down impatiently.

"Hurry, Shaun!" Yelled Joey West. "We're gonna be late!"

Placing the cowl and the photos back in the box he put it back under the floor, and placed the grate back on top, as soon as he hid the grate beneath the usual items he got up and made his way out of the room.

 _I should go see Marcus when I get back, and see how Sachiko's doin,_ he thought. _Plus I promised Rachel I'd call her today._ He shut the door softly behind him, shooting Joey a smile as they made their way to the hanger.

 **Olivia POV**

She was the last one to arrive. The jet was filled with heroes, Youth League members and official members alike. Standing in the front of the jet were Wonder Woman and Shayera. Olivia slipped into a chair next to Shaun, ignoring his nod to her. She was still pissed that he tattled on her. Sitting in the other seats were the Flash, Zatanna, and Green Arrow for League members. For the Youth League, sat Shaun, Emmalyn Harving, and Joseph West. All were in costume, waiting for the meeting to start.

Shaun's costume was one of the more impressive ones in the League. It was red and black themed. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with a red sleepless jacket on top. He wore red gloves and red boots. He wore a red mask that covered the top half of his head.

In front of Shaun and Olivia sat Emmalyn Harving, picking at her nails. She was in her Green Lantern uniform. She sat with her feet up on the isle across from her as she twisted the ring on her right middle finger. Emma's costume was a bit intimidating, probably due to the fact that she was one of the most powerful Youth League members. Her uniform consisted of an opened green jacket with a white circle containing the Green Lantern symbol in the top right corner. Underneath sat a black long sleeve shirt. She wore black pants, black boots, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. She wore a green domino mask on her face, her long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Joey sat in front of her, next to the Flash. They were rapping some song together. Olivia was a bit impressed and amused at their show. He too was wearing his costume. It was a green and blue costume, designed based on the one that the Marvel comic book character "Deadpool" wore.

"Ok," said Wonder Woman, placing her hands on her hips. The room turned silent. "You've all been called down here because we believe your powers will be useful in this mission. We have just received coordinates for one of the Legion of Doom's holdouts. There only seem to be a few villains there, nothing that we can't handle. They've been expanding all over the world, trying to make themselves less conspicuous."

Shayera stepped forward, saying, "This one is a few hours from Metropolis. They've been using a large slaughterhouse for cover. We'll give you more information when we get there."

The two turned and sat down. Wonder Woman was in the pilot seat, Shayera the co-pilot. Everyone buckled in as the door hissed shut behind them. The Javelin slowly began to move forward, Olivia turning her head to stare out the window. The jet took off a few minutes later. Soon, they were cruising over Metropolis's sky.

"You're not mad still, are ya?" Asked Shaun. Olivia clenched her jaw as she stared out the window, refusing to answer him. "Come on, Liv. I'm only lookin out for ya."

She snapped her head towards him, shooting daggers in his direction. "I'm going to repeat myself for the millionth time. It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business," she snapped, pausing to emphasize each word.

Shaun crossed his arms, stubbornly shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Olivia ignored him, turning back to the window.

Within 45 minutes, they arrived at the slaughterhouse. They landed the jet a few hundred feet away, stealthily trekking though corn fields. Olivia simply phased through the plants, not wanting to trip her way through like most of the others were. Finally, the slaughterhouse was in view. It was a surprisingly large building, but there were no cows in sight.

"Phantom," softly called out Shayera. She silently made her way towards her, phasing through some of the heroes who jumped with surprise. She gave Olivia a small smile, leading her away from the others. "I need you to get in there first and disable the alarms. You'll have Diana with you, so you don't have to worry about getting attacked. Once you find the main security system, she'll take out the guard and you can hack in. Are you comfortable with this?"

Olivia hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Uh, yeah I think I can handle this," she said, glancing at the group behind her.

Shayera ruffled her hair, giving her a large smile. "Good," she said. She tapped her earpiece, gesturing to Olivia's. "I'll be here the whole time." Shayera nodded to Wonder Woman who made her way over.

"She understands the plan?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"She's ready," confidently said Shayera. Olivia wasn't too sure about that, but thought now wasn't the best time to mention it.

Wonder Woman turned and starting walking towards the slaughterhouse. They silently made their way to the building until they could see it through the stalks of corn. They were still hidden from any security cameras but were close enough for Olivia to start using her powers.

Wonder Woman turned towards her. She held out her hand for Olivia to grab and turn invisible, but Olivia spoke first. "I only have one rule when we do this. Do not let go of my hand," she warned. "If we're in a wall and you let go, your molecules will morph with the ones in the metal. Essentially, it's the most painful death you can imagine. If you don't let go, you'll be fine."

She nodded with understanding. "Got it," she said. Olivia grabbed her hand, concentrating on turning invisible. She gently led the way to the building until she reached its wall. There, she turned intangible and passed directly through the wall.

She blinked with the adjustment to the light. They were in a large, empty room. Light filtered through the broken windows. There were large hooks on the ceilings, probably where they used to hang the killed animals. Olivia could see blood staining the floor. She was about to ask Wonder Woman if they were in the right spot but she heard a quiet humming noise coming from the ground below.

She phased again, the two passing through the floor. This time, they found themselves in a sleek metal hallway with fluorescent lights. Olivia could still smell the sawdust from construction.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Olivia made sure they were invisible and intangible as a man turned the corner, running down the hallway. He was pretty built with dark brown hair. He was dressed in a grey uniform, his hand on his earpiece. "Yeah, I'm coming. Watching five more minutes of security feed won't kill you!" He snapped, passing through the two.

Olivia smiled. _Jackpot,_ she thought as she followed him down the hallway. She kept them intangible so their feet would not make any sounds on the metal floor. After a few turns, they arrived at the security room.

They followed the man into the room as he argued with his colleague. The other left after a minute, the brown haired one flopping down into the computer's chair.

The room had a wall filled with a large tv, the screen split into different security feeds from the slaughterhouse. There must have been a hundred different views. As the door slammed shut behind them, Olivia let go of Wonder Woman's hand, stepping backwards to give her room.

She tapped the man on the shoulder. "Wha—" he began to ask as he turned his head. Wonder Woman slammed her fist into his face, throwing him against the opposite wall. Olivia winced as he landed beside her, knocked unconscious.

"Do you know what to do?" Asked Wonder Woman as Olivia sat down at the computer.

Olivia nodded, switching the view of the security camera's to the alarm system. She quickly bypassed the security system that was set up, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she got in. After getting so discouraged with the Metro Bomber case, it was nice to finally win one. Her face broke into a smile as she shut down the traps the Legion of Doom had around the building. She then opened one of the escape tunnels, giving Wonder Woman a thumbs up.

"They're good to go. Tell them to go to the southeast entrance, right by the fallen pine tree. I just opened one of the tunnels there. It'll take them directly to the main room," said Olivia as she pulled up the security feed again. She clicked on the view of the main room, frowning as she saw which villains were there. Atomic Skull, Deathstroke, Cheetah, Killer Frost, Copperhead, Sinestro…Lex Luthor.

 _Oh shit_ , thought Olivia. She pursed her lips. _Could this situation be any worse? I just broke into my boyfriend's father's evil lair. And they're about to take him down._

She was interrupted by Wonder Woman speaking. "Nice work, kid. Stay here. I'm going to meet them in the main room. We'll call you on the communicator when it's over. Make sure the escape exits stay closed," Wonder Woman said as she turned and flew out of the room. The door closed behind her, and Olivia was left to watch as Shayera and the others enter the building.

A few minutes later, they collided with the Legion of Doom. Olivia anxiously watched as Shayera took on Deathstroke. Shayera looked personally insulted that he was there. Olivia was glad that Piper wasn't there.

Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Nearly all of the other rooms were empty now that the League was here. All except one. She clicked on that camera's view, letting it fill the screen. Her jaw dropped with what she saw.

Jason was there, furiously typing away at some computer. There was a large structure behind him, looking like a type of uncompleted portal. Anger filled her chest as she thought about what he had said earlier. "I get it, you think I'm like my dad. You don't have to be a bitch about it and ignore me," he had texted her.

"Liar," she hissed as she stood up, knocking the chair over. She knew Wonder Woman told her to stay there, but she had to confront Jason about this. She hopped over the unconscious guard, turning invisible and intangible. She phased through the door, heading straight for the room Jason was in.

It took her a few minutes to find the correct one. Her legs were a bit shaky from using her powers for so long. Or maybe it was because she was so nervous. Although she was extremely angry with Jason, she was a bit…wary. He had a temper, and she knew not to push his buttons. But he had struck a chord earlier; she had felt horrible for treating him like a common criminal. Here he was, though, programming some weapon of mass destruction for his father.

She took a deep breath and entered the room, turning solid and visible once again. Jason didn't hear her enter and he had his back turned to the door. His long black trench coat was laying on the floor beside him. He was wearing heavy black boots, a pair of faded jeans, and a grey three quarter sleeve shirt. She noticed the black Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver on his hip. He had his back turned to her as he muttered to himself, typing away at some computer. He hadn't noticed the chaos yet.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "I get it, you think I'm like my dad. You don't have to be a bitch about it and ignore me," she said in a mocking tone, mirroring his text from earlier. "Yeah fucking right, asshole."

Jason paused, turning around to face her. He had the ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at her up and down. He didn't seem surprised that she was there. He was almost acting like he expected it. "You know, you should dress like that more often," he teased. "The bad-girl getup is pretty hot."

She self consciously glanced at her all black outfit fitted with a leather jacket. Olivia couldn't believe he had the nerve to act like nothing was wrong. "Cut the shit, Jason. Why the fuck are you here?" She spat at him, placing her hands on her hips.

He gave her an amused glance, gesturing to the computer. "Pops wanted me to join in the family business. Needed some help with programming some time machine shit he's been working on, wanted me to do the grunt work for him," he said, walking towards the portal. He suddenly slammed his hand on one of the buttons on the side. It made such a loud noise that Olivia jumped with surprise. "Piece of shit doesn't work."

She took a step towards him. "Thanks for all the bullshit with 'I'm nothing like my father,'" she said sarcastically. Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to look like a fucking idiot for defending you."

Jason rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer. Suddenly, the time machine began to sputter to life. At first, a few purple sparks appeared in the centre of the arch, making loud cracking noises. Then, the circle was filled with a purple, shimmering light. Jason whoop with glee as times dates, and locations began to fly across the screen. Olivia could barely keep up with them. He shot her a grin, explaining, "The dates and shit aren't organized yet, and it's only got enough juice for one ride now, but it's functional!"

"Enough with the games, Jason. The League is here to take out the Legion of Doom. Shut it down," she said. Olivia walked over to the computer, reaching out to hit the power switch. She moved her hand to her ear to signal Shayera. Jason grabbed her wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked in a dangerous voice, gripping at her wrist. He reached in her ear and pulled out her communicator, dropping it to the ground.

She phased out of his grasp, rubbing the sore spot. "Stop it," she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Stop what?" He asked, turning back to the keyboard. He began to type in commands and the machine started to get louder and louder. It was making a hissing sound. "You're not going to do anything to stop me."

She gritted her teeth, launching herself at hip checked him out of the way. He stumbled to the side as she tried to figure out which key was the off switch. Jason regained his footing and placed his arm on the side of her waist, using the other to grip the back of her head. She realized he was going to slam her head into the computer to knock her out. As he roughly pushed down, she phased, going straight through the computer.

It began to heat up. Whenever Olivia phased through electronics, her passing molecules screwed up electrical signals. That was why when she woke up, she kept her phone across the room so she wouldn't accidentally break it when pressing the snooze button. She heard the machine sizzling with heat as it began to smoke. She phased out, back peddling to get away from the computer.

"What the hell did you do?" Yelled Jason. Time, dates, and locations began to pass over the screen even quicker than before. The portal started swirling in the center, creating a sort of tornado. Olivia's hair began to move towards the suction. Suddenly, an explosion came from the computer.

With that, the portal burst in a flash of purple light. Olivia grabbed Jason's arm to phase him out of the room, but as soon as she touched him, they were sucked into the portal.

Then the room was empty, only the smoke of the explosion filling the room.

 **Shayera POV**

"It's been awhile, Hol," said Deathstroke as he pulled out his large sword. Shayera gripped her mace, tensing into her battle position. She hadn't seen Deathstroke since he dropped his daughter off at the Metro Tower. He was wearing the same black and gold outfit as always, his face obscured by his mask.

"You're working with Luthor after he tried to kill you?" Asked Shayera, glaring at him. After their time in the Suicide Squad together, you would think that he would be done with being given orders.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shayera saw the others matching up with their opponents. Diana took on Cheetah and Livewire, Zatanna battled Tala, Joseph took on Atomic Skull while Wally combatted Luthor. Everyone seemed to be matching up with someone with like abilities or skill level. Green Arrow was currently shooting explosive arrows at Killer Frost. Emmalyn Harving and Shaun took on Star Sapphire and Sinestro. She heard Emmalyn scream, "Suck on this!" To Sinestro as she created a green fist with her ring.

Shayera fixed her gaze on Deathstroke. "He pays well," he shrugged. "A man has to make a living."

"So you drop your daughter off at League HQ, telling her to be a better person, but you're working with the Legion of Doom," spat out Shayera.

Death stroke lunged at her, sword in hand. "Don't tell me how to parent," he snapped, swinging his sword at her head. She used her mace to block his blow, electrifying it as she kicked him in the chest. She used that leverage to take off in the air, flying almost to the ceiling to gain momentum on the way back down. Deathstroke rolled out of the way to avoid her blow.

Next to her, Emmalyn battled Sinestro while Shaun relentlessly attacked Star Sapphire. Emmalyn was encased in a lime green glow, flying high above Sinestro while he chased her with a giant hornet, complete with a large stinger.

"That's original," she said, rolling her eyes as she created a lime green flyswatter. She smacked Sinestro and the bug with it, breaking his concentration.

Meanwhile, Shaun was throwing orange energy beams at Star Sapphire. She created a pink bubble around herself, struggling to hold it up. One of the more powerful blasts was able to break Star Sapphire's force field, tossing her to the ground.

Wonder Woman was close by. She captured Cheetah with her lasso, swinging her around in circles before slamming her into a concrete wall. Cheetah wasn't fazed by this blow, instead getting up and launching herself at Wonder Woman. Diana struggled to keep her teeth off her neck, flipping her over her head.

Behind her, Green Arrow was shooting explosive arrows at Killer Frost. She was sliding down a large sheet of ice, shooting blasts of ice at Green Arrow. She managed to encase part of his knee with it, forcing him to shoot from the ground. He was able to aim at the ice Killer Frost was about to slide onto. As the arrow exploded, she crashed onto the ground below with a loud thud, ice shattering all around her.

Meanwhile, Joseph was running circles at Atomic Skull, stopping to tease him with his fingers wiggling on the side of his head, giggling like a toddler. Atomic Skull was growing angrier and angrier because he couldn't manage to hit Joseph with his blast. Joseph suddenly went on the offensive, delivering a kick directly to the back of Atomic Skull's knee. He crumbled to the ground, howling in pain. He then joined his uncle who was avoiding Lex Luthor's power suit. They both attempted to pull the battery pack out of it, struggling to avoid his blows.

Zatanna and Tala were shouting out all kinds of spells, creating a ton of havoc around them. Tala touched a red and gold amulet around her neck, holding out her hand as red energy flew out. Zatanna pointed her wand at Tala, yelling, "Stol fo sgorf!" Hundreds of frogs flew out, crushing Tala.

Shayera focused on her fight. She really wasn't sure if she was going to beat Deathstroke. He was extremely skilled at fighting; even though she had a military background, she didn't know if it was going to be enough. She gritted her teeth as she narrowly dodged a horizontal swipe of his sword, concentrating as she tried to hit him with her mace.

He easily sidestepped her sloppy blow, delivering a swift kick to her ankle. He then disarmed her, the mace landing a few feet away. She hissed in pain as he quickly knocked her down, stepping over her with her sword. She swallowed, holding herself up with her elbows. Deathstroke had his sword out as if he was contemplating whether or not he should finish her. He looked around the room; nearly all of his comrades were defeated. He sheathed his sword, spitting out, "You're lucky, Hol."

She relaxed as he sprinted from the room, deciding to let him escape. After all, he spared her life. She picked up her mace, placing it on her belt as she made her way to the others. Most were unconscious but some were still awake to sulk at their defeat.

All of the other heroes stood around them as Wonder Woman called in a government unit to take them away. Shayera looked at the heroes, counting silently as she noticed someone was missing. _Olivia,_ she thought, realizing Diana left her in the security room.

She raised a hand to her earpiece, saying to Olivia's, "You can come out now, Phantom. It's over." She waited a bit, frowning as she got no response. "Phantom?" She repeated, hoping that Olivia wasn't paying attention. Again, she got no reply. "Olivia?" She practically shouted, her voice filled with worry.

Behind her, she heard a deep laugh. Shayera spun around, noticing that Luthor was laughing. He was smirking at her, waiting for her to ask what he was laughing about.

"Something funny?" She asked with her tone deadly serious. If he hurt her…

Lex grinned with smugness. "No, no. It's nothing, Hawkgirl," he said with an air of arrogance. She took a menacing step towards him. "Though it's interesting that the only two members missing from our group are the ones who happen to be dating."

She realized that Luthor's son was there too, which meant that Olivia was probably with him. It wasn't like her to ignore her communicator. Something was wrong and Shayera knew it. She fixed her green eyes upon Luthor, saying, "Take me to him."

Luthor let out a loud, "Hah! And why would I help you?"

Shayera electrified her mace. "I won't ask again," she threatened.

Luthor sighed, standing up as he led her out of the room. She knew she could handle him because he wasn't wearing his power suit anymore. She followed him out of the room and down a long hallway. It twisted and turned at a few points. Finally, Luthor punched code into a door, the green light signalling that it was unlocked.

She felt fear in the pit of her stomach as she noticed the smoking computer. She walked over, nearly stepping on something on the ground. As she bent over to pick it up, she dreadfully realized that it was Olivia's communicator. "Where are they?" She snapped at Luthor.

He rolled his eyes, walking up to the broken computer. "It seems my son has finally completed his project," he said, waving his hand to clear smoke from his eyes.

"What the hell is this thing?" She asked, stepping towards the portal.

Luthor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A time machine. Uncompleted, until now. He's been trying to get it to work for months now. Just in time for that idiot girl to ruin it," he muttered.

Shayera glared at him. "Watch it," she warned. "Turn it on again and get them out."

"I'd love to do that," sarcastically said Luthor. He glanced at the rumpled black coat lying on the floor besides the computer. "If only the machine worked!"

Shayera placed her hands on her hips, glancing at the broken computer. "Well, fix it! It's your machine," she said, attitude dripping from her voice.

Luther sighed again, stepping towards the portal. He hesitantly placed his hand through, almost as if he thought the machine was still working. "It's going to take a lot of time and effort," he said. Shayera stepped forward to threaten him again, holding her mace. Luthor held up a hand, rolling his eyes. "I never said I wouldn't do it. I need to get my son back as much as you need to get her back. This would be a disaster for my image if the press found out my son went missing and I did nothing about it."

"Then we better get started," said Shayera.

 **(Meanwhile: With Shaun)**

Shaun was now outside, running through one of the cornfield that were nearby, he hadn't wanted to make a scene back with the others, not during the fight. But as soon as it had ended, he waited, before he had slipped out after Hawkgirl had left the room, and he was now pursuing _him._

' _Where are you…'_ Shaun thought to himself as he stopped, looking around to try and spot a silhouette through the corn.

' _Maybe if I focus, I can try and-'_ he began to think before a voice spoke up.

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise"

Shaun instantly flipped around at the sound of the voice, only to find no one there.

"Come out Slade!" Shaun said angrily, trying to spot the man.

"I didn't think I'd see you in The Justice League's Youth program, did you really think that silly little bandana would hide your identity from me, Quinzel"

Shaun didn't reply, gritting his teeth as his eyes glanced around.

"What happen? Your friends in Jump City finally get fed up with you" the voice asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Shaun shouted out before raising his right hand, a glowing ball of energy appeared before he released it, throwing it forward as it shredded through the corn, destroying a long path through the field.

"It seems you've gotten rusty in the past nine months, a pity really" he said condescendingly.

"Come out and fight you bastard, we both know I'll wipe the floor with you this time! After everything you did-" Shaun began only for Slade's voice to interrupt him once more, now from a different location.

"Don't forget what you did!" Slade's voice spat out, the former mocking tone now gone and replaced with anger.

Shaun flinched at the reminder, he knew what Slade was talking about, and for a moment, his anger faded into regret.

"…Slade…I.."

"Save your empty excuses, I don't need them, nor do I need your so called apologies." Slade's voice said, this time he had regained his composure and was speaking in the same cold mocking tone.

Shaun looked up, the voice now sounding closer and up ahead, running forward towards it as Slade continued talking.

"Enjoy this peace while it lasts Quinzel"

Running through the corn, Shaun came face to face with the origin of the voice.

A scarecrow.

A morbid looking scarecrow hung from a large pole, attached to the chest was a radio speaker.

Shaun growled out in annoyance as he grabbed the speaker, looking down he saw a lone tire track going off into the distance, Slade had obviously escaped via motorcycle.

"Oh, and one more thing" Slade's voice suddenly came from the speaker, causing Shaun to look at it with narrowed eyes.

"How is dear Raven"

Not another word was spoken as Shaun clenched his fist, crushing the radio in his hand.

Looking off into the distance where the tracks lead his face levelled into a glare, which didn't soften even as he heard Wonder Woman's voice calling out to him through the corn field.


	12. Chapter 12

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 9th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **The below members are those who submitted OC's. Here they are:**

 **Joseph and Scott West- theawesomeflash**

 **Harrison Streak and Garrett Fair- dragonscales00**

 **Piper Wilson- wolvesowl**

 **Jonathan Fox/Akil- Historyman 14**

 **Donovan Nelson- OriginalKanima**

 **And of course Olivia belongs to AC333, and Shaun belongs to me, as well as other OC's that appear in future chapters.**

 **This is also the first chapter that features the Teen Titans from the 2003 animated series!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Shaun POV**

Ignoring the calls of the others, Shaun stormed off out of the hangar, pulling his mask off as he walked through one of the halls. He pushed past anyone who got in his way, although no one wanted to say anything to him after seeing the pissed off look on his face.

 ***later, in the engineering department of the tower***

Marcus Watson, one of the League's chief engineers and the person in charge of most of the towers technicians and hardware, had just been teleported down from the Watchtower after having a meeting with engineering department of the space station to exchange notes and update each other on any new procedures.

He was a young man in his early twenties. He was tall and lean, fair skinned with brown hair that was neatly combed and had bright green eyes. He was wearing a similar uniform to most in the engineering department except his jacket was black with a gold tag, showing his prestigious rank.

Walking into his large office he sat down at his desk. It was covered in notes and paperwork, as well as framed picture of him and a young girl who looked about twelve and of Asian descent. They were sitting on a bench and making funny faces towards the camera. Sitting in the middle of them was Shaun, who was gleefully smiling at the camera, cheekily sticking his tongue out, next to him was another teen who looked around Shaun's age, with strangely white coloured hair, he was matching Shaun's pose. Marcus leaned back on his chair and was about to start typing on his laptop.

"So how was space?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Marcus let out a yell as he fell of his chair in shock, groaning he turned around to see Shaun hanging from one of the vents. His legs were inside the vent holding him up as he was upside down.

"How many times have I told you not to do that! I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Marcus said as he recovered his breath. His voice had a distinct British accent to it.

Shaun dropped down and did a flip mid-air, landing on his feet next to Marcus. "I thought you would have gotten used to it by now," he said to him as he leaned against the wall, his tone however lacked any of his usual joviality or humour.

"What's wrong? Did something happen on the mission?" Marcus asked, noticing Shaun's outfit.

"Oh no, no everything was going fine, until Olivia sucked into a time portal with her psycho boyfriend!" Shaun finished with a snarl and slamming both his fists into the wall, creating dents in the metal, his eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"Wait what?" Marcus exclaimed, looking at Shaun in shock.

"You heard me!" Shaun said moving away from the wall as he began pacing around the room, his movements full of frustration and anger. "She was sucked into some crazy time portal that Luthor made, and now we got no clue of where they are!"

Before Marcus could ask any more about the subject Shaun suddenly punched the wall, his fist going right through it and creating a hole as he let out a yell of frustration.

"I tried t'warn her!" He said angrily. "Told her that bastard was no good! But nooooooo, she just wouldn't listen to me!" He said pacing across the room. "And now look where it's gotten her," he said in the same tone as before.

Marcus watched as Shaun continued to pace around angrily before slumping down in the seat in front of his desk, sighing as he placed his mask on top of some documents.

"Does the League have any ideas on how to find them?" Marcus asked, reaching down to small drawer in his desk and opening it, revealing a small refrigerator compartment, he pulled out two bottled of beer and passed one to Shaun, who popped the top off and took a sip.

"Not any good ones if ya ask me, Hawkgirl's willing to work with Luthor," Shaun said shaking his head.

"Well it is his machine, it would make sense to have someone familiar with its schematics and operation," Marcus said as he took a sip of his own beer. Shaun scoffed.

"Yeah, if only the guy familiar with it wasn't a bald headed nut job who's tried to kill a bunch of the League previously, I'm sure this is gonna go down so smoothly with Supes," Shaun said sarcastically, picturing Superman's reaction to Hawkgirl's plan.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine," Marcus said with a small smile.

"We also ran into Slade," Shaun said after a moment, gaining a look of interest from his friend.

"He's reappeared? Should you be worried, I mean after all the drama he caused last time," Marcus said with alarm, remembering the incident they had been in the previous year in Jump City.

"I don't know, I mean he's not all supercharged on demonic powers anymore, so that's a plus. And he's back in the mercenary game, going by Deathstroke again too," Shaun said before finishing his beer and tossing the bottle into the nearby garbage can. "How's Sachiko doin?" he asked, changing the subject to something more positive.

Marcus smiled at the mention of the young girl. "She's doing rather well; her grades are good, especially in gym."

"Of course that'd be her best class," Shaun said smiling fondly.

"She misses you, though," Marcus said, Shaun gave him a small sigh.

"Yeah I miss her too, but sadly I'm still on bat-watch twenty four seven," he said annoyed. "I'm still on 'probationary' status, according to Mr tall dark and brooding. Batman won't let me go anywhere but school and the tower, and supervised missions, and if I do 'there will be consequences'." Shaun finished in a mocking batman voice.

Marcus shook his head at his friend slightly and gave him a look. "Well, he might have reconsidered a while back if you hadn't tried to escape so many times," he said pointedly.

Shaun merely smirked. "No way, that was fun" he said to which Marcus let out a small groan. "And besides, I was only trying to have a bit of freedom; this place gets incredibly boring after a while. I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air and have a bit of a break, and what do they do, they keep teleporting me back here with their star trek beaming thingy."

Marcus looked at Shaun with a blank stare. "They only started doing that after you gave Flash a concussion when he tried to bring you in the fourteenth time you broke out," Marcus said dryly.

"I only tapped him; it wasn't my fault he slipped on that wet floor. And besides I got a week in detention for that anyway," Shaun said as Marcus got up and began to walk out of the room, Shaun following him as the made their way to the teleport station.

"I'll tell Sachiko you said hi," Marcus said as he took out his ID card and placed it in the scanner, it flashed green as he walked into the booth. "Want me to bring you anything when I come back in tomorrow?" He asked.

Shaun seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. "Two packs of bubble-gum and four boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts, please," he said as Marcus nodded with amusement. "Oh and Question wanted to know if we're still on for cards on Saturday?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, sure," Marcus said. "But it's not fair, that guy has the best poker face."

Shaun let out a laugh. "That's cause he has no face."

Marcus gave him a grin before speaking to the booth. "Location, Gotham checkpoint." A moment later he dematerialized and was gone.

 **Shayera POV**

Shayera rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, sighing as Luthor gave a frustrated groan from underneath the computer. They had been working on the time machine for about three hours now and were nowhere near done. She had sent the other members of the League back to the Metro Tower. Diana had been reluctant to leave Shayera alone with Luthor at first, but Shayera assured her she would be fine. They were both trying to get the two kids home safely as fast as possible. In compensation for helping the League, Luthor would be able to work out a deal with the FBI. Which meant he wasn't going to jail.

Shayera hated letting him off that easy, but she was desperate to get Olivia back. She didn't really care about the other kid, but she was terrified they would be lost in time forever. They could be anywhere in any time period right now.

"This is why I wanted my son to deal with this! So I wouldn't be stuck doing the dirty work," snapped Luthor. He was laying on the ground, his head hidden in the computer's panel. He was trying to reconfigure the wires underneath.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't brought your son to work with you, this wouldn't have happened," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was standing above Luthor, attempting to get the computer to work again. So far, they hadn't had any luck. "You should win the father of the year award. Getting the kid involved in your family business."

Luthor grumbled from under the computer. "If you hadn't enlisted minors to go on dangerous and potentially life threatening missions, this wouldn't have happened, Hawkgirl" he mocked. He knew she hated that name and she was tempted to stomp on his knee.

Shayera was about to respond, but her communicator beeped, signalling that she had an incoming message. She pressed the button, allowing the message to come in.

"Shayera!" Yelled Superman into her earpiece. She winced at the loud noise, hoping he would quiet down. She dreaded hearing him complain about the fact that she was working with Luthor. "The others just filled me in on what happened. Are you alone with Luthor right now?"

Again, Shayera rolled her eyes. "Yes, Superman. He's willing to help. We don't have another choice. Luthor knows the machine the most out of anyone, and if we don't find these kids soon they could die. For all we know they could be roaming the earth with dinosaurs right now," she said, backing away from the computer as she stared at the portal.

Superman sighed. "I don't like this at all. At all," he emphasized.

"But it sounds like we don't have a choice. Did you have to offer Luthor a deal to get him to help you?"

Shayera knew that he already knew the answer. "Yes. He didn't agree to help until I gave it to him. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll do something else stupid," she said, glancing at Luthor's legs.

"Right here," Luthor muttered, cursing as he banged his head on the panel.

"Hopefully," said Superman. "I'm sending Lantern down there with you. I don't like you being alone with him." Shayera was surprised at how quickly he gave in. He must be burnt out from the influx of missions lately. Shayera couldn't imagine balancing a life as Superman and a regular day job as Clark Kent.

 _This keeps getting better and better_ , Shayera thought sarcastically. _Now I have Luthor AND John to piss me off. Wonderful._

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia tumbled to the ground, landing with a loud, "Oof!" Jason landed beside her, groaning as he laid on the ground. She immediately felt extremely nauseous; the cereal she had that morning wasn't sitting well. She felt herself gag, then stumbled to the side to throw up. Jason was doing the same thing about ten feet away. After she had cleared out her stomach, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood up, feeling a bit lightheaded. She looked around, noticing the jungle setting for the first time. She placed her hand on a tree beside her to steady herself.

Jason shakily stood up, looking around in awe. They were in a jungle, god only knows where and what time period it was. It was surprisingly loud, filled with the sounds of chirping birds, chattering monkeys, and croaking frogs. It was extremely hot and humid. She quickly pulled off her leather jacket, swatting at the flies swarming around her.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked, glaring at Jason. This was all his fault. If he had been listening to her, he would have shut off the computer and they wouldn't be in this mess.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like I know," he snorted, making his way towards her. "Somewhere in hell, probably. That's the only reason why it could be so fucking hot."

Olivia punched him in the arm. "This isn't funny! We're in the middle of fucking nowhere right now. And no one even knows that we're gone!" She said, pacing back and forth. She began to hyperventilate. "We're going to die here, aren't we?"

Jason stuck his hands in her pockets, watching her begin to have a panic attack. "Probably not. My dad is going to need me back otherwise the League will tell the press that he forced me to work for him and then didn't help when I disappeared. It'll be bad for his image. And the League can't lose you. Not while they're responsible for minors. They'll get us back."

Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on taking deeper breaths. After a few minutes, she was able to stop her anxiety attack. She opened her eyes and shot Jason a look full of fury. "How can they do that, idiot? The computer is fried!" She yelled.

He narrowed his eyes, saying, "Don't call me a fucking idiot. Stop being a pussy. They'll figure it out. We just have to survive until they come for us."

Olivia clenched her fists, stepping towards him to tell him off. However, she heard a crack of a tree branch in the jungle. She whipped her head to the side, whispering, "Did you hear that?"

"Stop being paranoid," commanded Jason. "It was nothing."

But again, Olivia heard a branch break. "Jason, there's something out there," she whispered, stepping closer to him. She grabbed his arm, glancing around in worry.

"If you're so scared, then just phase us out of here," he said, his face full of attitude. Olivia complied, concentrating on turning them invisible and intangible. However, nothing happened.

"My powers aren't working!" She yelled/whispered. "Ja—"

She was interrupted by eight angry men bursting out of the forest around them, screaming in a different language. In their hands, they held obsidian weapons. A few held bow and arrows, pointing the weapons at their throats. They wore loincloths and cloaks adorned with feathers, jewels, and gold. They were are dressed as some type of animal, whether it was an eagle or a jaguar or a snake. They had dark, almost black brown hair and were dark skinned.

"Shit!" Yelled Olivia, raising her hands in air as a sign of surrender. The men were circling them, looking extremely confused and angry. "Do something!"

"What do you suggest I do?" Hissed Jason. "Shoot until my chamber is empty and then let the others kill us?" He raised his hands too, the men roughly grabbing both of them, forcing their hands behind their backs as they secured them with rope. They then pushed them along, Olivia praying that they weren't cannibals.

It took them about four hours to reach their destination. Olivia walked behind Jason, one soldier prodding her along. She fell more times than she could count and was covered in mud. She was exhausted, praying that they would stop soon. And she was thirsty, too. When she tried to ask for water, gesturing that she was thirsty, one of the soldiers slapped her.

Jason didn't step in to help. He watched indifferently as she fell to the ground, not bothering to get involved. But he wasn't faring much better. The guards were much rougher to him, hitting him with the butt of his weapons when he fell to the ground. He was exhausted too, stumbling along.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground, attempting to get up without using her hands. Instead, she fell again, laying on the ground. She was too exhausted to go on. The soldier that had been forcing her to walk jabbed her in-between the ribs with his blunted weapon. Olivia ignored his blows, curling up into a ball as she closed her eyes.

The soldier let out a frustrated sigh, roughly pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Olivia embraced the break from walking, closing her eyes and praying that she would fall asleep. After a few moments, she opened them again, staring at the jungle floor as he walked along. He didn't have to carry her for long. After about a half an hour, he dropped her on the ground, roughly gripping her arm to practically drag her to her feet.

Olivia scrambled up, finally noticing what lay in front of her. Her jaw dropped open as she took in the sight. In front of her, lay a gigantic ancient city, sitting in the middle of a lake. They were currently in the edge of the jungle leading to a large bridge. It was made out of wood. Directly next to it, sat a stone aqueduct that brought fresh water into the city. Floating around the city in the lake were little islands of plants. There were barges made out of reeds that were packed with mud and dirt. This is how the city must have supplied their food. There were people working on these barges, harvesting fruits and vegetables into woven baskets.

Olivia could see a gigantic stone temple with two sets of steps. There seemed to be two twin buildings on the side of one another, one painted blue and the other red. Around the temple, sat houses and buildings made out of red adobe bricks and reeds.

The city itself was laid out in a grid pattern with many canals permeating through the city. Besides the four main thoroughfares dissecting the city along the cardinal directions, most streets and canals were narrow. Olivia couldn't see any wheeled vehicles or animals in the city. The canals, along with the many willow trees, flower gardens, and white-plastered monuments gleaming in the sunlight, making it a picturesque city.

The temple was the dead giveaway for what time period and location they were in. Olivia remembered studying their civilization during her freshman year ancient history class. They were in the city of Tenochtitlan, home of the Aztecs. Olivia was well aware of the fact that their lives were based on human sacrifice. In fact, that was what the gigantic temple in the centre of the city was used for. The would cut out the still beating heart of the victim, tossing it and the body down the set of stairs.

Jason was standing beside her, his mouth dropped open with awe. The guards shoved them along, pushing them into the city. All around, citizens stopped to gawk as they passed. They were confused by their pale skin and strange clothes. Children played through the streets while men and women travelled along in the canals. But everyone stopped to stare. Olivia could see many markets and gardens strewn throughout the city. It was beautiful, really. But she was terrified for what lay ahead.

There was a good chance they were going to be sacrificed. Why else would the Aztecs take them prisoner? They had nothing to gain from capturing them. Olivia bit her lip as they walked through the city, holding back tears.

She remembered a trick she used to stop her anxiety attacks when she was younger. _It's okay to be afraid,_ she told herself. _You're going to be ok._ She took deep breaths, focusing on her breathing. Thankfully, they arrived at their destination. They were in a stone building, probably some sort of jail. Their ropes were cut and they were shoved inside, the stone door was shut behind them. Light filtered through a tiny window high above their heads.

Olivia sat back against the wall, gripping at her shirt. "Jason," she said, panic filling her voice. "These people are the Aztecs. They're going to sacrifice us! They're going to rip our hearts out of our chests! I can't die here. I—"

"Calm down, Liv," slowly said Jason, scooting towards her. He sounded tired and worn from walking in the heat for hours. They were sitting against the cool stone wall, shoulders pressed against each other. "Your friends and my father are going to fix the time machine in no time. They're not going to sacrifice us without warning. They're going to want to know who we are and where we come from. And with the language barrier, it's going to take a while."

Olivia sighed, reaching out and gripping Jason's hand. He didn't squeeze hers back, instead he seemed to be ignoring her. She lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I hope for our sake that you're right," she muttered. "Otherwise they'll sacrifice us for their gods."

"Don't worry, Liv," quietly said Jason. She felt him grip his gun holster, his voice ringing out in the silent cell. "I'd kill us both before I'd let someone else do it."

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun now sat alone in his room, he was lying on top of his bed with his arms folded and staring up at the light. After a while he got up, and walked over to his closet, opening it and bending down. He moved away the purposefully placed items and revealed the grate which was underneath, lifting it up he saw his trunk was still in place.

Lifting up the trunk with ease he placed it on the floor and sat down, placing his thumb on the scanner it let out the confirmation sound and he opened the lid to reveal the items he kept secret. Moving several objects out of the way he removed a particular item of interest and held it in his right hand.

It was a small circular device, mostly yellow with black designs on it, and a black circle in the middle with a large white T in the centre, it also had two red buttons at different points of the circle and a small black antenna.

He stroked across the T with his thumb before standing up and walking over to the small desk in the corner of his room, and sat down. Pressing the device, the circular disk on the front with the T flipped up revealing a small black screen, pressing the buttons he waited for a moment before the screen came to life, revealing a living room and several individuals who quickly turned towards the screen.

One was a teen with green coloured skin and hair, wearing a purple and black outfit; he was sitting on the large couch closest to the screen. A larger African American teen that looked older was situated in the background near a fridge, he was covered in white and silver robotic components and blue glowing plates, only a few bits of his skin could be seen on his upper arms and parts of his face.

A tanned lightly orange skinned girl was floating next to the robotic teen, she had long red hair and was wearing a light purple and silver sleeveless shirt with a silver neck covering and a purple skirt leaving her midriff exposed, she also had with matching armbands and boots, and she had bright green eyes.

And another girl, who was almost completely hidden behind a dark navy blue cloak, and hood, however despite her face being somewhat concealed under the hood, you could see her dark purple eyes and grey skin.

"Hey guys," Shaun said smiling.

"Shaun!" the green teen exclaimed, the others moved over towards the screen.

"Hey Beast Boy" Shaun greeted, before the red haired girl flew up towards the screen, encompassing Shaun's view.

"Oh, it is most glorious to hear from you again!" she said enthusiastically, practically beaming.

Shaun couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Starfire, it's great to see you too," he said softly as she floated back down so he could see the others.

"Cyborg, how's it goin buddy," Shaun said to the large African American teen.

"Not bad, Man. Been a little boring round here without you" he replied with a smile.

"Oh I don't think it's been that boring, apparently you guys went up against the brotherhood of Evil awhile back" Shaun said back to him.

"Yeah, it was crazy!" Beast Boy said loudly. "And where were you dude, we tried contacting you and everything!" he continued.

Shaun let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head before answering. "Hehehe, well I would've been there, but I got sent on a pretty long League mission at the last minute before you called, by the time I got back you guys had taken care of the whole thing"

"Well I guess I'll give you a pass, being a member of the League and all," Beast Boy said, feigning disinterest, though it was no secret that Beast Boy was a diehard League fan, when Shaun had told him he had went on a mission with Superman, the green teen had almost passed out from jealousy.

Shaun let out a small chuckle before a voice cut him off. "Hello Shaun," said the Indigo cloaked girl monotonously, though she was looking up at him with a fondness in her eyes.

"H-Hi, Raven" he said back, his own voice softening as he spoke to her, for several seconds no one spoke as the two merely stared into each other's eyes.

Before he could say anymore, Cyborg interrupted them. "So what's up man, any reason you're calling other than to catch up?" He asked, Shaun turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, a few reasons, some more important than others. But I did want to let you guys know that Slade reappeared" he said seriously.

This got gasps from all of them, except Raven, whose eyes narrowed at the mention of the man.

Shaun suddenly looked at the screen in confusion. "Hey, where's Robin?" he asked, noticing the other teen was missing. He was speaking of the original Robin, not one of the younger ones.

A hissing noise came from the back of the Titan's room, and they all turned to see another person walk in. It took a moment for Shaun to recognize who it was, given their new appearance.

"Actually, I go by Nightwing now," Robin, or now Nightwing said as he walked in the room.

He looked pretty much the same as Shaun had seen him last, except he had obviously begun to experience a growth spurt, as well as growing his hair longer, and instead of spiking it up as he had before, was now letting it fall it his shoulders. He was no longer wearing his Robin outfit, but a fully black suit with silver capped black boots, and Black gloves with silvering plates on the back of them and matching silver arm bracers.

He had a utility belt on his waist and the same black mask as he wore before, yet on his chest was a blue symbol looking like a bird with its wings stretched out.

"What do you think?" He asked to Shaun, who took a moment to take in his new appearance before giving a small nod.

"At least you're not dressing like a walking traffic light anymore," Shaun said smirking, which got some snickers from both Beast Boy and Cyborg,

Nightwing merely gave him a light hearted glare. "Very funny," he said with a smirk.

Shaun smirked back before turning his attention back to Raven. "I actually hav'ta talk to Raven about something," he then said, causing everyone to continue standing there. "In private," he continued.

"Don't worry, I can transfer the call," Raven said walking up to the screen and pressing a few buttons on the console, a moment later Shaun's view changed as the video was now being received through Raven's communicator instead of the Titans viewing screen.

Shaun watched as Raven exited the room and began walking down the hall, bringing the communicator up to see him. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked in her usual tone.

"Oh come on, you could at least act like you're happy to see me," Shaun said with a small smile.

Raven continued along the hall, before reaching her door and entering the dimly lit room, the door sliding shut behind her, she than turned to the screen, her face now featuring a lighter expression. "I am, it's been too long since your last call, and I was getting worried," she said as Shaun saw her move towards her bed.

"Well I've been a bit busy lately," he said to her.

Raven gave him a look. "Too busy to call me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I always have time for you," he said honestly, causing her cheeks to redden and for her to pull her hood down further, though Shaun seemed not to notice.

Raven than looked up at him and noticed something in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shaun gave her a look of confusion. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" he asked.

She merely starred back at him before answering. "I know you; I can tell when something's bothering you. So what is it, what's wrong?" She asked him gently.

Shaun gave a small sigh, before explaining the recent events, and Olivia's disappearance through the time portal. "And that's what happened," Shaun said after his explanation.

"I thought that maybe you could look into it," Shaun said, causing Raven to tilt her head slightly.

"Me?" She asked.

Shaun nodded. "You were able to find Cyborg when he was thrown back five thousand years into the past." He said, remembering back to an incident that happened previously. Shaun remembered how hard Raven worked in order to find their friend.

Raven gave him a look of contemplation before answering. "I can try, but this is different from Cyborg. He was sent back by magic, not technology. And I was able to lock onto his systems energy signature and his sonic cannon. It might be difficult or impossible for me to lock on to Olivia, especially without something of hers to use as a catalyst."

Shaun gave a small nod. "I'll try and see if I can send something of hers to you to use, but don't get too worked up over this. I'm sure the League will figure out something. I don't want you working yourself into the ground."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Shaun merely starring back through the screen at the girl, both of their gazes locked into the others eyes.

"I miss you," Shaun said breaking the silence, his tone was tinged with sadness and longing as he looked at the screen.

"And I miss you too," Raven responded, her voice reflecting the same tone as his.

"I tried to visit the last few times I busted out of here," Shaun said with a small smirk.

"I heard, Marcus told me the second last time, but I didn't hear about this more recent attempt," she said with a raised brow.

"I got half way to Jump City" Shaun said proudly with a grin, causing Raven to shake her head softly.

"And you wonder why they keep you locked up there," she said dryly.

"Oh lighten up, Doll, I'm just trying to have some fun is all, and with the added bonus of trying to see ya again," he said charmingly, only to have Raven give him a deadpan look.

"How many times have I told you, don't call me 'Doll,'" Raven said with slight annoyance.

"I don't know, I lost count" Shaun said lightly.

Raven than gave him a small smirk before replying. "I thought I was Rachel."

"You are" Shaun said turning to her, before looking down slightly. "You're my Rachel," he said tenderly and with conviction.

Raven's cheeks reddened once again and she pulled her hood down to conceal it.

Shaun looked up again and gave her an apologetic smile. "Anyway, I gotta get goin. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow though, ok," he said to her.

"Ok, tomorrow. Now try and get some sleep" Raven said.

"I'll try to" he said before standing up off the bed onto the floor and flashing Raven another smile.

"Anyway goodnight, love ya Doll," Shaun said softly before the transmission cut off.

 **Raven's POV**

Raven sat there on her bed, still looking at the blank screen and wishing he were here in person, she placed the communicator on her chest and held it there.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 13th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 13**

Olivia woke with a start, jumping as the stone door was dragged open. She and Jason quickly got to their feet, Olivia stepping behind him. She grabbed his arm as light began to fill the room. Jason shrugged her off and stepped aside, not at all moving to protect her. She would have been pissed if she wasn't so scared.

She was surprised at what she saw next. A small man slowly walked inside, two large guards flanked on either side. He was flipping through a small booklet, muttering numbers and dates to himself. Olivia realized that he was speaking English. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned (but more burnt) skin. The man wore a pair of round glasses on the edge of his nose, pushing them up with his index finger as he read from his book. He was about five and a half feet tall, a good six inches shorter than Jason.

Although he looked like he was from Europe, he was wearing traditional Aztec garb. He wore a green and blue tunic/toga thing that fell to his knees. He looked extremely out of place.

He finally looked up, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "By God, I don't believe it," he whispered, his voice containing a British accent.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, believe it, buddy. Where the hell are we?" He asked, his words laced with venom. "And who the fuck are you?"

"I apologize; it has been years since I have seen someone wearing proper clothing." He swallowed before answering Jason's question. "I don't know where we are, to be honest. We are in the Mexica's capital of Tenochtitlán. Somewhere by the equator, between Europe and Asia," he said. He snapped his book shut, waving the guards out of the room. They uncertainly glanced at each other before exiting, closing the door behind them. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Cedric Gates, seventh son of Lord Gregory Gates."

Jason gazed at his outstretched hand, raising an eyebrow. Olivia stepped forward, taking his hand and shaking it. "Olivia Graham. This is Jason Reed," she said as she pointed her thumb towards Jason, shooting him a pointed look. She dropped his hand. "How did you get here?"

Cedric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "As the youngest son of a Lord, I was expected to make my own way in the world. I was originally studying language, history, and mathematics at University of Oxford. I was asked to join an exploration mission to find a route to China. However, our ship landed in a strange land, with natives speaking a different tongue. They sacrificed my shipmates, but kept me around to learn about our technology. Now, I am the emperor's, or Hueyi Tlatoani's, excuse me, scribe and historian. It has taken me about six years to completely learn their language—"

"What year is it?" Jason suddenly interrupted, bored with Cedric's explanation. Olivia shot him a glare but he ignored her, eyes focused on Cedric.

Cedric looked at him with surprise. "I beg your pardon," he said.

"You heard me," Jason said bluntly. He repeated himself. "What year is it?"

"If my calculations are correct, it is the year 1501," he said, glancing at the two with wariness. He looked at their clothes, stepping back a bit. "You two aren't from England, are you? Your accents…I don't recognize them. And a woman, dressed like a man," he said, glancing at Olivia's pants.

Jason shot Cedric a grin, waggling his eyebrows up and down. "We're from a country called the United States of America. Five hundred and fifteen years into the future, if you can believe it," he said.

Olivia stepped forward. "I know it's hard to believe, but we were sent here with our advanced technology. It sounds crazy—"

"—You're absolutely right, it sounds crazy!" Interrupted Cedric. "You must have eaten a poison root, or…"

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling out his iPhone and pressing the home button to light it up. Cedric gasped and stumbled backwards. Jason opened the camera app, snapping a picture of the shocked Cedric. As the flash went off, Cedric stumbled backwards. He then turned the phone to Cedric, showing him the picture he had taken. "Believe us now?" Jason asked with a smug grin on his face.

Olivia walked forward, grabbing Cedric's hand. "What's going to happen to us? I know they sacrifice their prisoners," she said, squeezing his hand. "I don't want to die here. Can you tell them that we need to get back to our time?"

Cedric shot her a look filled with sympathy. "If only it were that simple. Emperor Ahuitzotl will want to see you, then he will make his decision," he said, gently pulling his hand out of Olivia's. "The natives believe that the heavens, and Huitzilopochtli himself, sent you two down to us to play the sacred ball game, or tlachtli. Ahuitzotl will want to see you himself before he makes his decision."

"Ball game?" Asked Olivia. "What ball game?"

Cedric shook his head. "There is no point in worrying you before the emperor makes his decision," he said, knocking on the stone door three times, signaling the guards to open it. Again, they dragged the stone away as Cedric gestured for them to follow. "Come now, we mustn't make the Hueyi Tlatoani wait."

Olivia and Jason uncertainly glanced at each other before Jason shrugged, following Cedric out of the cell. Olivia jogged to catch up, choosing to stick with Jason. She couldn't believe that he wasn't scared at all.

Tenochtitlán was a surprisingly clean city. Olivia saw men and women, probably of the lower class, sweeping the streets clean. When she asked Cedric, he explained that the Mexica were extremely hygienic, bathing at least twice a day. Cedric told them all about the Mexica, explaining their gods, writings, language, agriculture, war techniques, and more. Although her history teacher had told the class that the Aztecs were extremely advanced, Olivia didn't believe it until she was there.

The entire time, they were trailed by two armed guards. Jason pulled his shirt over his gun to hide it. Cedric explained the Mexica's system of slavery as they boarded a small canoe, Olivia, Jason, and Cedric sitting in the middle as the guards stood and controlled the boat. As they passed people working on the barges, collecting produce, Cedric explained how many of the Mexica chose to sell themselves or their children into slavery. An Aztec could become a slave as a punishment. A murderer sentenced to death could instead be enslaved to the victim's family. A father could sell his child into slavery if the child was declared incorrigible by an authority.

Those who did not pay their debts could also be sold as slaves. People could sell themselves as slaves. They could stay free long enough to enjoy the price of their liberty; after that time they went to their new master. Usually this was the destiny of gamblers and of old ahuini (courtesans or prostitutes).

Olivia couldn't understand why these people would agree to work as slaves. Then again, she didn't understand why the Aztecs were so bloodthirsty. Cedric began to ask about their background but Jason immediately shut him down, saying it was none of his business. Olivia told Jason to be respectful because Cedric was helping them. Jason ignored her request, choosing not to speak at all.

After a bit of paddling though the canals, they got off the boat and headed for the city's main square. The large pyramid was even more intimidating close up, Olivia craning her head back to look at the top. There were two sets of stairs leading to the main temples, one painted blood red and the other bright blue. Both had blood staining the base of the stairs.

The temple was called the huei teocalli and was dedicated simultaneously to two gods, Huitzilopochtli, god of war, and Tlaloc, god of rain and agriculture, each of which had a shrine at the top of the pyramid with separate staircases. The spire in the center of the image to the right was devoted to Quetzalcóatl, the god of the morning and evening star. As the morning and evening star, Quetzalcóatl was the symbol of death and resurrection.

Although the Aztecs were fascinating, Olivia was terrified. It was more than likely that they would be sacrificed. And if not sacrificed, then they would be forced to participate in some sick ball game ritual. Cedric was attempting to keep their minds off of it by pointing out jewelers in the area, saying that the emperor would provide new clothes for them that were better adapted for the city's heat and humidity.

Speaking of heat, both Olivia and Jason were sweating profusely. They weren't dressed for warm weather, both wearing black and grey clothes. After a bit more of walking, they arrived at the emperor's palace. The Aztec emperor's house was no ordinary house. The palace consisted of high walls, an enormous courtyard, patios, innumerable rooms and bathrooms. The building covered an area of more than 500,000 square feet and was raised on a platform, built of beautiful stones. It was lavishly painted.

Cedric walked ahead as the guards pushed Olivia and Jason along. She was shocked at the number of people who filled the palace, whether they were warriors, priests, slaves, servants, concubines, entertainers… It was packed with hundreds of Mexica.

Finally, they arrived at the emperor's throne room. It wasn't a room at all, instead placed in the center of a large courtyard. Emperor Ahuitzotl sat at a large throne with ten stairs leading up to it, glancing down at Olivia and Jason like they were nothing.

He was surprisingly young but was extremely intimidating. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, tanned skin, and the physique of a bodybuilder. He was outfitted with flowing robes ordained with jewels and feathers, a feathered headpiece sitting on his head. He had so much gold jewelry on that Olivia couldn't understand how he wasn't crushed by the weight of it. He smiled as the guards pushed them to their knees as Cedric stepped forward, bowing to the emperor.

He spoke to Ahuitzotl in the Mexica's language, pointing to Olivia and Jason then the temple, holding his hands to the sky as he said Quetzalcóatl's name. She tried to look as calm as possible but her heart was hammering out of her chest. Their lives were in Cedric's hands now.

Cedric finished explaining, then bowed and skirted away, into the crowd of people who stood watching in the courtyard. There were tons of people watching, waiting for Ahuitzotl to make his decision. After a moment of studying them, he stood from his throne, walking down the set of stairs, pausing at the base of the throne. He stared at them with an impassive set of eyes, first looking Jason up and down. Jason scowled, Olivia praying that Ahuitzotl didn't have a short temper.

He ignored Jason's disrespect and his eyes fell on Olivia. She swallowed as his eyes raked over her body, a slight smile appearing on his face as he stepped forward, reaching out his hand to cup Olivia's chin. He raised her face, tilting her head all the way back because she was still on her knees. After the longest five seconds of her life, he dropped his hand, Olivia sighing with relief.

He waved his hand as he left the courtyard, shouting commands over his shoulder. Instead of guards rushing to take them away, servants gathered them up, Cedric walking towards them with relief etched on his face.

"They're taking you to get changed now, then they'll bring you to the ball court. I will meet you there to explain what is happening, but you at least have a chance to save yourselves now," he said as the servants pushed them along, separating Jason and Olivia. She didn't want to lose him, but knew she had no choice. At least she would get clothes that were suitable for the sauna of a city.

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun walked along the halls towards his room, holding a plastic bag full of some of the items Marcus had gotten for him. He finished the donut he was eating as he reached his door and entered his room, locking the door behind him.

Putting the bag down upon the bed he checked the clock that sat upon his bedside table and saw the time. He then walked over towards his closet, and once again moved aside the objects he had on the floor before lifting up the grate.

Lifting his trunk up out of the floor he put it down and placed his thumb on the scanner, the trunk unlocked and he opened the lid, picking up his Titans communicator. Standing up he walked over towards his desk and sat down, flipping the communicator open he pressed the buttons and waited for a moment for the connection to be made.

A moment later Raven's face appeared through the screen.

"Good morning," Shaun said smiling.

"Morning," she replied before turning her head to the side and seemingly reading through a text.

"I've got some good news," she said.

"You found the spell?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "It was easy as I still had some of the notes I made last time I needed to use this spell. Plus it didn't take long to find the books," she said turning back to him.

Shaun nodded before a look of contemplation came over his features. "Now all I gotta do is send you something of Olivia's," he said before Raven interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary," she said simply.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm going to come to you," she answered.

Shaun stared back at the screen for a moment before grinning. "Seriously!"

Raven nodded with a small smile on her face as Shaun was obviously happy at her decision.

"Oh this is gonna be great, to be able to see you in person again," he said before his expression softened. "Do you think you'll be able to stay long?"

"I'm not sure, I could be called back to Jump City at any time," she said with a hint of regret.

Shaun nodded before grinning again. "Well I guess we'll have to make the most of the time we got, doll," he said excitedly.

"Don't call me that."

Ignoring her comment Shaun continued. "I better go fill the League in on your visit then, how long do you think it'll take for you to get here?" He asked.

"I should be ready to leave in an hour," she said as he nodded and jumped up.

"I'll see you then, babe," he said before disconnecting the line.

Still grinning he walked over to the trunk and put the communicator back in, before placing it back under the floor in his closet and placing the grate back down, and hiding it under his items he had.

Quickly exiting the room he began to head towards the training facilities, hoping to find one of the founding League members to assemble a meeting.

…

Shaun was now sitting in the Founder's meeting room on the edge of the round table; all of the original league members minus Shayera were present.

"And you say she could bring Olivia and Jason back?" John asked from his seat.

"I know she can, as long as she has something she can link to Olivia she should be able to bring her back to the present, and without the use of the time machine," Shaun said nodding.

"And Jason?" asked Diana.

Shaun gave a small scowl. "Personally I could care less if that bastard is brought back at all," he said; however noticing Batman's expression he gave a small sigh and continued. " _IF_ Jason and Olivia are together in the same proximity, like right next to each other, Raven might be able to grab both of them," he said.

"How do you know that she will be able to perform this successfully?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Shaun looked over at the Martian and back to Batman before continuing. "I spent a fair amount time with her and the other Titans previously. On one occasion a friend of ours, Cyborg, was sent back in time by a magical force; he was sent back five thousand years. Raven was able to lock onto his sonic canon and his systems and bring him back through a portal she created. I witnessed this with my own eyes, so I can tell you with certainty that she can do it," he said firmly.

"And she'll be arriving soon?" Superman asked, Shaun nodded in response and hopped off the table.

"As I said, she'll need something of Olivia's to use to help with the spell, so when she arrives we'll have to go through her room and find something," Shaun said before Batman spoke up.

"How did you contact her in the first place?" He asked.

Shaun scowled slightly before turning to him with an annoyed look.

"Pretty sure you already know, so why even bother asking."

"Your Titan's communicator," Batman said.

"Wait, you're a member of the Teen Titans?" John asked in surprise and confusion, to which Shaun grinned and gave a nod.

"Yeah, that never came up?" Shaun asked with sarcasm, before turning and waltzing out of the room.

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia winced as one of the servants yanked a brush through her wet hair, digging her nails in the side of the stone bathtub. The water was warm and fragrant; she saw the servants put drops of oil into the warm water before she got in. They stripped her of her clothes, chatting in the Mexica's language as she quickly and awkwardly hopped into the tub. They weren't phased by her nudity at all, instead working to scrub dirt and grime off of her body from her trek through the jungle.

After they got all the dirt off her body, they dumped buckets of water onto her hair, plopping large amounts of oils and creams into it to keep it clean. They were working all of the knots out of it. When it was silky smooth, they rinsed the product from her hair, helping her out of the tub and drying her off with large, fluffy towels.

They seemed to be speaking directly to her even though she could not understand a word they were saying. At one point, she was able to piece together how much they admired her pale skin. After they dried her off, they helped her into a short skirt and crop top. The skirt came to four inches above her knee and the crop top was a crew neck tank top, exposing her entire stomach. She felt slightly self-conscious but the servants nodded with approval after she put it on. The outfit was gorgeous, a purple coloured material with actual gold threaded into it. They put a pair of gold embroidered sandals on her feet, sitting her at a vanity to do her hair.

One of the girls worked an intricate braid into the still dripping hair, patting Olivia on the head when she was done. They then placed tons of gold jewellery around her neck, arms, wrists, even ankles. This gold was worth the price of a small country. Olivia felt her body straining with the weight of it.

When the servants were done getting her ready, they walked her out of the room, handing her off to a young boy. He gestured for her to follow, leading the way through the castle. After walking through what Olivia felt was the entire palace, they exited the building, crossing the city's main square.

They finally arrived at the ball court, the boy bowing and running off. The back of the pyramid loomed above the court, Olivia crossing her arms over her chest as she nervously walked towards Jason. Cedric was sitting in the stands of the arena.

The court was shaped like an I, lines drawn to signal where each team stood. There were long, sloping walls on either side and on each side sat a large stone ring. Olivia remembered that if the players got the ball through the hoop, the game would end. Stands sat above each sloping wall and behind the ends of the court.

When Cedric saw her arrive, he jumped off the stone bleachers and scurried to the court below. "You seem to be fitting in much better now," he said, glancing at her outfit.

Olivia took a closer look at Jason, realizing the ridiculous outfit he was wearing. She burst out laughing, pointing her finger at him as he rolled his eyes and sulked. "It's not funny," he mattered as she began to laugh even harder, wiping the tears that were coming from the corners of her eyes.

Although he was wearing traditional Mexica clothing, it was extremely funny to see him wearing something other than his black jeans and black trench coat. He wore a embroidered kilt type thing that started at his bellybutton and fell to his knees, a ton of large gold necklaces hanging from his neck. He wore a pair of sandals on his feet. She took a closer look and saw that his chest was bare. She knew that both of them were going to get nasty sunburn because of their fair complexion.

"Shut up!" He snapped as she stopped laughing, giving him a look of pity.

"It's not that bad," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Lighten up." Cedric stood beside them, awkwardly waiting for the two to finish fighting. Olivia turned to him, shooting him a curious look. "How did you manage to convince Ahuitzotl to let us live?"

Cedric gave them a sheepish smile. "The only way I have been able to stay alive this long is because I have been lying to Ahuitzotl for years. At first, they only kept me alive so I could teach them what I knew about advanced agriculture. When I grasped a basic understanding of the language, I lied and told Ahuitzotl that Tlaloc himself sent me here to teach them advanced techniques. He believed me because I tripled the amount of produce they produced from the year before," he said, pointing to the barges of produce out on the lake.

Cedric smiled, pointing towards a wheelbarrow that a slave was pushing. "I also gave them the invention of the wheel. It has vastly improved their transportation and labor costs," he said proudly.

He sighed and continued. "I told Ahuitzotl that you two were sent here by Quetzalcóatl," he said, uncomfortably glancing at the temple. "If they found out I was lying about their gods, they would execute me. I told him that Quetzalcóatl sent the two of you down here himself to play the game of ullamaliztli in this very court. The only reason they accepted this is because they truly believe that I am demigod; they believe the two of you are also demigods because of our pale skin and similar language."

Jason held up his hands. "Hold up," he said, shaking is head with confusion. "We're going to play some stupid ball game to prove that we were sent down here by the gods?"

Cedric pursed his lips. "Your game is one Mexica month away, or twenty days. You'll have that time to practice and approve because the most important game of ullamaliztli is exactly twenty days from now," he said. "Once you win, the Mexica will adore and worship you."

Olivia frowned. "Win?" She asked. "What makes you think that we're going to win? I don't know about Jason, but I'm horrible at sports. And only twenty days to prepare to face an extremely skilled team who has been playing ulla…ullama…maliz…whatever! We only have twenty days of preparation to face a team that has been playing this game their entire lives. It doesn't sound plausible."

Cedric gave her a grim look. "You don't have another choice. If you lose, you'll join the others on the tzompantli," he said, pointing to wooden poles with circular objects stuffed on them. She took a closer lip, gasping and pressing a hand to her mouth when she realized that it was a rack of human skulls. "The losers are sacrificed. So I suggest you take your practice seriously.

Olivia snapped her jaw shut, staring at the skulls. There hundreds in total, some still decaying. Jason spoke beside her in a relaxed tone, saying, "Well, that's twenty days away. When do you eat around here? I'm starving!"

She couldn't understand why he was so relaxed about this. They had twenty days to learn an ancient ballgame that was probably extremely complicated and took years to master. And if they lost, they would be sacrificed!

Cedric turned and glanced at the sun which had gotten much lower in the sky. "We'll go back to the palace. You'll be able to rest before dinner," he said, leading the way off the ball court. Jason followed behind, but Olivia stayed still. She was staring at the skulls, praying they wouldn't be the next ones to join.

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun was waiting outside Metro Tower, pacing around for the past five minutes waiting anxiously, until a sight caught his eye.

Several feet in front of him a black swirling shape appeared before revealing Raven who stepped out onto the grass, the black energy disappearing as she walked forward and paused, a bag in hand, she simply stood there for a moment, staring back at Shaun from under her hood. Shaun stared back too before a wide smile spread out on his face and he sprinted forward.

"Raven!" He cried out happily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace, Raven didn't seem to mind however and her arms made their way around his hips, her shorter frame fitting into his perfectly as they hugged.

Shaun than moved back, still smiling at her as he spoke. "I'm so glad you're here, you don't have any idea how much I've been missin you."

"Oh, I think I can imagine," she said with slight sarcasm, Shaun then merely chuckled, remembering her abilities.

"Well I'm glad you're here, It gives us some time to catch up, and spend some quality time together," he said the last few words softer and leaned forward, moving her hood back to reveal her face fully, and couldn't help but become captivated by her features, he brought his hand up to touch her angular chin before slowly moving it to caress her cheek, her face was round and her purple hair framed it gracefully and going to just above her shoulders in length, as well as the gemstone she had on her Anja Chakra, which was completely flat on her skin and smooth.

Raven blushed slightly at his touch, her expression softening as he leaned forward, he lightly kissed her gemstone, causing her eyes to flutter slightly, and he then moved down and did the same lightly on her nose, before slowly leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Until someone loudly cleared there throat.

Shaun instantly froze, as did Raven.

Shaun turned to see John standing there with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Batman wanted me to come and get you as soon as she arrived," he said to them with a wry smile.

Shaun gave him a deadpan look of annoyance, and Raven pulled her hood back up to hide her expression.

As they made their way inside John leaned over to Shaun.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to get 'reacquainted,''" he said as Shaun's eye twitched slightly.

"Batman just couldn't wait a few more minutes," Shaun said to himself with annoyance.

 **Raven POV**

After meeting the League, Shaun and Raven informed Shayera of their plans to travel to meet them at the Time Machine site along with John. Shaun and Raven had both looked through Olivia's room for something to help Raven with the spell.

They had settled on her backpack, as she wore it to school every day. Raven said that it would help in tracking down Olivia and pinpointing her location in time due to it being in repeated and prolonged contact with her body.

Once they reached the Legion of Dooms hideout it was later that afternoon going on night time. Shayera was there to greet them at the door; she was glad that Raven was here and thanked her for coming all this way. She also thanked Shaun for asking her for her assistance.

However as soon as she had talked to them she led them inside, ignoring John who had tried to ask her of their progress.

As soon as they entered the room with the Time Machine, Luthor turned to them with a nasty look on his face. "So, Hawkgirl says you're going to be using Magic to find my son and the girl," he said condescendingly.

"Ya got a problem with that, Baldy?" Shaun asked from Raven's side, crossing his arms.

"I've found in my previous experiences to try and stay away from magic. I prefer sticking with science, something I can understand and explain," he replied narrowing his eyes at Shaun.

Raven looked over just in time for sparks to fly out of the computer console, and a piece of equipment break off of the time machine components.

"Well pardon us for interrupting you; it looks like you're making great progress," Raven said dryly, causing Shaun to snicker and Luthor to scowl at the girl.

Shayera spoke up, interrupting the others. "There are some empty quarters I managed to arrange for the two of you. I'll show you were you can put your things," she said directing them out of the room as Lex continued to try and sort through the console.

"You can start tomorrow with trying to find the two of them, I think you'll have better luck than Luthor is having with that machine of his," Shayera said as they walked along a hallway, leading to some empty rooms.

"I'll do my best, though it might take more than a day, maybe two for me to pinpoint Olivia. It's not easy sensing a person through time, though when I have a lock on her, I can create a pathway and pull her back in to the present," Raven explained as Shayera opened one of the doors to reveal a small room with two beds, a sink and mirror, as well as another door which they assumed was the toilet.

"It's not much, but it'll do," Shayera said as Raven nodded.

"Thank you, this is fine," she said as she placed her bag on the bed as Shayera left, Shaun however was leaning on the door frame.

"So, looks like we'll be in close quarters together," he said with a smile, Raven merely rolled her eyes as she opened her bag and began to organise her things.

…

It had been a few hours since they had eaten dinner and now Raven and Shaun were both asleep in their room. Well, Shaun was asleep. Raven was laying the bed she was sharing with Shaun, not wanting to sleep separate, she was trying to nod off, but her mind was preoccupied.

However a sudden sound caught her ear, causing her to turn to the other side of the bed were Shaun was sleeping. He let out a small sound of distress and his head began to swivel around in discomfort.

Raven could feel his distress and realised he was having a nightmare. It obviously wasn't too bad yet, but she knew if it continued on it could get worse.

Sitting up, she moved closer to his side, Shaun began to toss and turn more and more and his face began to show greater distress. Raven placed her hand on his chest and her other hand on the left side of his face.

"Shhhhhh," she whispered, leaning down to his ear, she began to lightly caress his cheek and rub his chest in calming circles.

"It's ok," she continued in a soft tone. "I'm here."

Shaun began to move around less, and his facial expression also showed signs of calming. His breathing began to slow down as Raven moved her hand from his cheek to comb through his hair and move it back behind his ears.

Raven then lifted up the thin blanket covering him and eased herself down next to Shaun, moving her head to rest on his shoulder. She felt his arms move and wrap around her subconsciously, and Raven moved her hands around his waist, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers, his warmth spreading throughout her body as she felt his head turn slightly rest against her hair.

She felt her cheeks redden slightly, but she didn't mind. They were alone, and she was enjoying herself too much to care.

Thinking back to how much they had been through together, Raven snuggled closer to him. She sometimes didn't know how he could still feel the way he did about her, after all she had done. She didn't think she deserved his affection, his love.

But he did, he had stood by her through everything that had happened, and had even literally gone to hell and back for her.

She didn't know what she had done in her life to merit having someone like him, but she was thankful nonetheless.

Stretching her neck up slightly, her placed a small kiss on his cheek, before easing back into her previous position.

"…..I love you….my Gend'an," she whispered, before her eyes closed and soon she found herself in a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 14th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 14**

"Oof!" Olivia wheezed as the heavy rubber ball slammed into her stomach. She collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily as the ball rolled away. She heard Jason snickering beside her. She looked up and glared at him, croaking out, "Something funny?"

Jason gave her a mocking smile. "You're very athletic, Liv, you know that?" He said sarcastically, smirking down at her. "Maybe you should skip college, go directly to the pros."

Olivia slowly stood up, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'd like to see you try this, Jason. Since you've done absolutely nothing so far!" She snapped. It had been ten days since they first arrived in Mexico. So far, they had been training for nine days. Their skills hadn't improved at all. Cedric attended all of their practices, attempting to give them tips on how to play the game.

Ullamaliztli was an extremely complicated game. It had a distinctive court known as the tlachtli, usually in the shape of an I. Around the court was a slope, surrounded at the outer edge by walls about 10 feet high. The court was about 200 feet long, with a center line, and six markers along the sloping walls. At center court against the walls were two stone-carved rings, roughly three feet in diameter. The stone was in the shape of a jaguar.

The ball, or ulli, was made of hard rubber and weighed about 10 pounds. Due to the rough stone surface of the court itself, they wore deerskin guards all over their body. Even with this protection, they often ended the day bruised and bleeding, since they had to throw themselves to the ground.

The teams would face each other on the court. The object in the end was to get the ball through the stone hoop. This was extremely difficult, and so if it actually happened the game would be over. Another important rule was that the ball was never allowed to touch the ground. Players couldn't hold or even touch the ball with their hands. Only the elbows, knees, hips and head were used. This made for a very fast paced game, and the players had to constantly throw themselves against the surface of the court to keep the ball from landing. Cedric told them that if the players were skillful, and the ball could stay in the air for an hour or more.

So far, their record was thirty six seconds.

Because it was so hard to get the ball through the hoops, there were other ways to score as well. Players could hit one of the six markers along the sides of the court. Or, points would be given points for other skillful plays. Fouls were also given if the players couldn't get the ball across the center line or if they touched the ball with the wrong part of their body.

The ball game had a lot of ritual significance as well. It was mean to mirror the ball court of the heavens, this being the ball court of the underworld where the sun passed each night. The game represented the battle between day and night, and so was also related to the human blood sacrifices that were intended to keep the sun moving in the sky.

Cedric told them that the ball represented the head of a sacrificed victim. The ball court was at the foot of the blood stained stairs of the temple, and the ball game itself would often be a scene of sacrifice. The losing team was immediately sacrificed.

It didn't help that Jason wasn't taking it seriously. Half the time, he sat on the sloping walls of the court as Olivia practiced to keep the ball in the air. She had improved a little, but was still horrible compared to some of the skilled players. On the third day, Cedric asked two children to show Jason and Olivia how to play. They laughed when they watched to see what Olivia and Jason could do. That was encouraging. Cedric refused to tell them what they said and Olivia knew from that moment that they didn't have a chance of winning.

"Well all your practice really seems to be paying off," said Jason. Olivia gritted her teeth, finally having enough of his sarcasm. She picked up the ulli and dropped it onto her knee, aiming directly at Jason's face.

He ducked at the last second, the ball flying past him. It bounced off the sloped wall and flew around the court before landing at Cedric's feet. Olivia gave him a mocking smile, saying, "Oops."

Jason wiped the smirk off his face, clenching his jaw after he threateningly stepped forward. Cedric intervened, saying. "That's enough for today. You two are going to have to start getting along," he scolded. Jason opened his mouth to refute but Cedric held up his hand, silencing them.

"You," he said, pointing to Jason. "Have to start putting in some effort. Olivia can't carry the team by herself." Olivia smirked at Jason. "And you," said Cedric, pointing at Olivia. "Can't keep getting discouraged. The game will be over before it even starts if you keep thinking negatively."

Olivia looked at her feet, knowing that Cedric was right. Every time she failed, she would get down on herself. It wasn't helping her confidence at all; if she kept thinking negatively, they would lose.

"You have a chance of winning this. The defending champions are going to underestimate you. If they don't see you coming, you'll be able to score a few quick points before they know what happens." Cedric clapped his hands together. "Alright. Time to clean up and eat dinner," he said as he kicked the ball to the side. He waved for the two to follow. Although he had just given them an inspirational speech, Olivia felt no better about the game. They only had ten days left to master it.

 _Ten days to master an ancient sport,_ she thought. _And with Jason on my team, we don't have a chance._

 **Shaun POV**

The following morning everyone was now awake and ready to begin their objective, Raven was preparing to begin looking for Olivia and Jason, and Lex continued working on the Time Machine itself, obviously not putting much faith in her.

Shaun approached Raven as she sat cross legged on the floor and sat down a few feet in front of her, Raven looked up at him. "I'll be taking breaks every two hours," she said.

"Ok, just be sure not to overdo it," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven nodded softly before moving Olivia's backpack in front of her and placing it on the floor, she then closed her eyes and concentrated. A small circle of light appeared on the floor around her and Raven's eyes opened to reveal them glowing with black energy.

Shaun moved across the room and sat down against the wall, keeping watch over her as she began searching for Olivia.

…

Raven was taking a break from searching; as she said she was taking breaks every two hours and would rest for half an hour, before resuming her search. She and Shaun were now sitting on the roof, Raven leaning on Shaun's shoulder as they enjoyed the gentle breeze and the mid afternoon sun.

"So, have you kept up your training?" Raven asked and Shaun gave a small nod.

"Yeah, though I can't get any real training done in Metro Tower, I'm not able to really push myself, there's still a long way for me to go," he said with slight annoyance. "No matter how much I train I can't seem to do the things _he_ did," Shaun said, emphasizing the 'he'.

Raven leaned back and moved over so she was sitting in front of Shaun. "You will, you just need to take your time." Raven said coolly.

Shaun merely gave a small groan. "But I want to be able to do it nooooow," he whined jokingly, causing Raven to shake her head slightly before her expression changed to one of contemplation.

"Have you visited him, ever since they managed to imprison him?" Raven asked seriously, Shaun looked at her with a matching expression.

"A few times, yeah. I managed to get in past the guards, and Marcus gave me an encryption key to get past the security," Shaun replied.

"Did he say anything?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, the first time I went to see him was about three months back, he tried to tell me that he had turned over a new leaf, wanted to change and make up for what he did," Shaun said letting out a scoff.

Raven quirked her head to the side slightly. "And do you believe him?"

Shaun gave her a look of disbelief. "Uh no, there's no way I could believe that. Not after all he did."

Raven once again looked contemplative.

Shaun noticed the look and shook his head.

"No."

Raven looked up at him. "I didn't say anything," she replied evenly.

"You didn't need to, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, not in a million years!"

She crossed her arms at Shaun and looked at him seriously.

"But you have to consider it, you said you wanted to train more, well he might be able to help," she said.

"No way, I don't trust the guy to start with, let alone enough to let him train me," Shaun said with a frown.

"But he said he wanted to change his ways."

Shaun turned to her. "You don't believe that, do you?" He said incredulously.

"I'm not saying I believe it, but I'm saying this might be an opportunity for you." She said as Shaun stood up and walked around the roof, looking up at the sky. Raven continued. "I know he caused you a lot of pain, and that—" she began only for Shaun to cut her off.

"A lot of pain?! He almost killed me multiple times; I barely managed to escape with my life!" Shaun said stretching his arms out. "No matter how hard I worked, I was still outclassed, the only reason I managed to beat him is because I was able to weaken him enough, and you and the Titans helped stop his plans from succeeding while I fought him. If it hadn't been for Marcus rigging up those restraints…"

He then took a few calming breaths, Raven walked over towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know, and I get why he is the last person you'd want help from," she said, pausing a moment before continuing. "But he is the only other person on this planet with like you," she said before looking at the sun setting.

They stood there for a few seconds, neither speaking until Raven broke the silence.

"My half hour is up; I should get back to searching." She said, Shaun wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Can't we just stay here, like this for a bit longer," he said with a raised brow, moving his hands down Raven's body slowly, stopping at her hips, his expression turning to a more amused one.

Raven let out a breath as she felt his hands glide across her leotard, but stopped herself and moved away from his embrace and gave him a coy smile.

"There's work to be done now, play time comes later," she said with the same smile on her face as she walked past him, her cloak brushing against Shaun as she walked towards the door leading inside, pausing and turning back to him.

"If you're a good boy."

She then went back inside, leaving the other teen standing alone atop the roof. Shaun stood there watching the door where Raven had disappeared through, before grinning and walking back inside.

"Oh how I've missed you, Doll."

 **Shayera POV**

"T, transport for two," Shayera said into her earpiece. "Watchtower."

"You got it, Shayera," said Mr. Terrific. Shayera felt the familiar tingling sensation as she and John were transported up to the Watchtower. Green Arrow and Black Canary had just arrived moments before to watch over Shaun and Raven while Shayera and John attended their founder's meeting.

Shayera had to admit that she was extremely impressed with Shaun's plan. She had never met one of the Teen Titans before. Shayera felt that Olivia was in good hands, especially since Raven had done this before. She just hoped that they weren't too late.

As soon as they arrived on the Watchtower's teleportation pads, she quickly stepped down and made her way to the elevators. She didn't bother waiting to walk with John. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him jogging to catch up. She didn't acknowledge him as they stood at the elevator; instead she impatiently tapped her foot.

Once the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, John finally spoke. "Shay, I've been meaning to talk to you about, well, us. I know that—"

"—Stop right there," said Shayera, crossing her arms as she watched the Watchtower though the elevator's glass doors. "We don't have anything to talk about, John. Last time you wanted to talk to me about us, you left me sobbing in a hospital bed. As far as you're concerned, you won't be destiny's puppet."

That shut him up. With a quick glance, Shayera noticed that John looked…defeated. _Serves him right_ , she thought. _Besides. I'm with Carter now._ Even though Shayera thought it herself, it didn't sound very convincing.

 **Olivia POV**

The next ten days passed in the blink of an eye. And after training for twenty days, Olivia knew they weren't prepared at all. She, Jason, and Cedric stood on the edge of their side of the court, watching the opposing team as the stands began to fill with people. Olivia and Jason were both wearing long clothing woven with deerskin pads to protect themselves from the ball. Cedric wore a long tunic, lavishly embroidered with jewels and gold.

They watched the other team snicker at them, knowing that Olivia and Jason were no threat. They effortlessly kept the ball in the air for ten minutes, laughing and joking with each other. Olivia attempted to keep her breathing even before she had a panic attack.

Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're biggest strength is that they underestimate you. If you lose, I'll do my best to convince Ahuitzotl to spare your lives," he said. Olivia watched the emperor take his seat, gazing down at the game like it was nothing at all. "Remember, you score points by making good plays or when the other team drops the ball. And if you manage to get the ball through the ring by some miracle, well, you'll win. Good luck."

Cedric quickly made his way to the seat beside the emperor. She nervously adjusted the hem of her shirt, making sure the padding was covering her stomach. Jason leaned against the rock wall behind them, yawning as if he was bored with the game. "Can you at least try and look interested in the game?" She asked him. Olivia couldn't understand why he was so calm. "You know, cuz we might be sacrificed and all."

Jason shot her a wry smile. "Highly unlikely. You have me on your team," he said as he picked at his nails. Olivia rolled her eyes at his arrogance. Yep, they were screwed.

The court grew silent as Ahuitzotl rose from his seat. He was seated on the right side of the court, directly in the centre. The stands started at the ten foot wall, reaching high into the sky. The court at the foot of the large pyramid and was stained with blood.

Sweat began to bead her forehead as Ahuitzotl spoke. His voice clearly and loudly rang out. He gestured towards Olivia and Jason, pointing to the sky. Then he pointed towards the opposing team, who raised their fists into the air. The crowd roared with approval.

"Pricks," Jason muttered under his breath. Ahuitzotl sat down, clapping his hands for the game to begin. The opposing team placed the ball on the center line, one staying back towards the end of the I. Olivia trotted towards the back of the court, Jason taking his position in the front. They decided to keep Olivia in the back because she was a much better player than Jason was.

Olivia studied her opponents for the first time. Both wore similar clothes to Jason and Olivia, except theirs were dyed red whereas Jason and Olivia's were dyed dark blue. The player in the back was short and stocky; he was jacked with muscles the size of Superman's. The one in the front was slimmer and taller with long black hair reaching below his shoulders.

The game began when the player in the front lifted the rubber ball with his foot, sending it to the sloping wall. It went past Jason, bouncing off the wall and heading towards the ground in front of Olivia. She lunged forward, bouncing the ball with her knee. She winced as the ten pound ball hit her knee, knowing that she would have bruises tomorrow. That is, if she lived long enough to reach tomorrow. She sent it straight towards the player in the front. To counter, he head butted the ball at Jason.

Jason clumsily hit the ball with his shoulder. He miscalculated and the ball ricochets off him, landing on the ground. The crowd cheered at the first point was scored in the game. Olivia smacked her forehead, gritting her teeth as she tried to stay calm. It wouldn't help to stress over it. Besides; they had to score twenty five points to win.

She trotted forward, lifting the ball with her foot to send it over the centre line. The game progressed like this for about forty five minutes. Olivia took deep breaths as Jason messed up again and again. He dove forward to hit the ball but he hit it with the palm of his hand. That was a penalty point. At the moment, the Mexica team was winning twenty four to three. Olivia knew they had no chance of winning there was no way that they would score twenty two points before the other team scored one. If Jason had practiced, they would have had a better chance.

Jason lifted the ulli with his foot, sending it to the player in the back with his hip. The player used his elbow to send it to his team mate. He jumped and hit the ball to the left. It bounced off of the left sloping wall, the ball heading for Jason again. He managed to keep it in the air this time. A volley went back and forth for five minutes, Olivia diving to the ground to keep the ball in the air. At this point, she was bleeding everywhere. The scrapes stung, but she ignored the pain to focus on the game.

Olivia's eyes widened as the ball headed back towards Jason. Again, he tried to head the ball. He had missed that same shot at least fifteen times in a row. She felt her heart stop in her throat as Jason actually hit the ball with his head. Olivia's jaw dropped open with what she saw next.

The ball flew to the left side of the court, directly at the stone ring. _Oh, shit_ she thought. _This one is gonna bounce off. Neither of us will reach it in time._

She was wrong. The ball soared through the air, going directly through the hole in the ring. For a moment, the court was silent with shock. Then the crowd jumped to their feet, their cheers thundering over the court. The opposing team stood there with open mouths, astonished that they lost.

Olivia screamed with excitement and ran towards Jason, jumping in his arms to hug him. He spun her around, laughing with glee. He placed her on her feet, her arms still around his neck. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own. They parted after a moment, both grinning with relief and excitement.

She suddenly realized that the court had gone silent again. She took her hands off Jason's shoulders and turned around. Ahuitzotl stepped down from his seat, walking onto the court below. He was flanked by two guards. She noticed his long skirt was covered with gold and bright bird feathers. On his head, he wore a feathered headpiece.

He walked past them, heading to the opposing side of the court. Olivia finally noticed the obsidian sword in his hand. She realized what was about to happen. She stepped forward to do something, anything to stop the sacrifice. Jason tightly grasped her shoulder, keeping her next to him "It's either us or them," he whispered.

The two players kneeled on the centre line, heads bowed low as they waited to be killed. They didn't look scared. In fact, they looked proud to be sacrificed. Cedric told her that many Mexica view sacrifice as the highest honour because they were chosen by the gods. Ahuitzotl stopped in front of them, yelling a speech out to the crowd. He then raised the sword high above his head and swung downwards. Olivia winced as he decapitated the first player. Blood spurted out of the stump of his neck. He repeated the action, killing the next player. He dropped the blade and stepped back, calmly wiping the blood off his face. He snapped his fingers, turning and walking off the court. One of his slaves stepped forward, picking up the two heads and bringing them over to the rack. As Ahuitzotl passed them, he gave Olivia a slight smile. Although Olivia felt bad for the killed players, she couldn't help but to feel relieved that they weren't the ones sacrificed.

…

Olivia and Jason stumbled towards their rooms, laughing as they walked through the empty halls. Both were a bit tipsy from the feast held in their honour. After the game, they were carried in a pulpit back to the palace. They were bathed and dressed in elegant clothes. After relaxing for a bit with Cedric, they arrived at the feast. Cedric told them that Ahiutzotl was extremely impressed with their display and truly believed that they were demigods.

Olivia was beginning to notice how…interested Ahiutzotl was with her. She asked Cedric about it, but he only gave her a slight frown as an answer. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a problem before they were rescued. She was beginning to wonder if the Justice League was coming at all. They could easily cover up the whole affair and Luthor could say that his son ran away.

Jason wrapped her hand with his own, saying, "Let's go out here."

She giggled and let him lead her onto a balcony. There were climbing flowers growing all over the side of the stone building. They both leaned on the balcony, staring at the sky. Olivia craned her head back and gasped with wonder. "It's so different from home. It's…beautiful. I wish we could see these back in Metropolis," she breathed out. They could see the entire milky way outlined in the dark sky. The moon was so bright that it casted shadows on the balcony. She turned to Jason. "Do you think they're coming for us?" She asked quietly.

Jason was silent for a moment. The moon bathed his face in a silvery light. "I don't know anymore," he said, shaking his head. "It's been twenty days now." He turned silent for a moment. "It's not like they'd really notice us gone."

That statement stung, but it was true. Olivia didn't really matter to anyone in the League since she was so quiet. And she didn't have any family to look out for. Luthor hated Jason and was probably glad to see him gone. "It's not too bad here," said Olivia as Jason scooted closer, picking a red flower off the wall of ivy. "Now that we've proved ourselves, we'll be royalty."

Jason smiled as he tucked the flower behind her ear, cupping her face with his hands. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. What they didn't notice was one of Ahiutzotl's servants watching from a window above.


	15. Chapter 15

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to the 15th chapter of 'Intangible' which you may know was original titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 15**

"What do you mean you're leaving? What the hell, Jason?" Asked Olivia, placing her hands on her hips. She and Jason had been bickering for the past Aztec month. Today was their fortieth day with the Aztecs. After they won the game of ullamaliztli, life had been pretty easy. Since they were considered demigods like Cedric and Ahuitzotl (she learned that Aztec emperors were considered half gods themselves), the Mexica did everything they could to please them. They were infatuated with their pale skin. Since they spent so much time in the sun, however, Olivia and Jason were both extremely tan (not compared to the Aztecs, though) and Olivia's hair was a shade lighter than it was when they arrived.

The first week or so after they won the game was amazing. Olivia and Jason went to feast after feast after feast and were treated with all of the gold they desired. They had dozens of servants that they could order around on their whim (which Olivia never did. Jason abused the power as much as possible, making his servants do extremely unnecessary and tedious tasks). Olivia worked with Cedric to help improve the Mexica's technology. She began to create systems of indoor plumbing and taught them proper agricultural techniques. The people especially loved Olivia because she was seen everywhere, always with a large smile on her face. They started to call her Sacnite, meaning white flower.

Right now, Jason was shoving items in a bag as he moved around his room. He called for Olivia after she returned from one of the markets, sending a servant to bring her back to him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Today, she was wearing a navy blue sleeveless crop top and skirt. There were gold threads embroidered into the outfit, creating a complex pattern. As always, she wore a small fortune worth of pure gold jewellery. She had counted as her servants dressed her today, counting six necklaces (all different lengths and thicknesses), five rings, fourteen bracelets (scattered over her biceps, wrists, and ankles), earrings, and even small beads of gold holding the ends of her braids together. Two strands of hair were braided out of her face, the rest of the waves hanging freely.

Jason was dressed in red today, a black pattern woven into the cloth. He also wore a black panther skin draped over his shoulders, creating a type of cloak. His dark hair was a bit longer than it was before. He constantly had to run his fingers through it to keep it out of his face. His gold jewelry had large rubies on it and both wore sandals on their feet. Jason pulled his gun out from a vase in the corner of the room, shoving it into the bag. He had told her that he managed to hide it as his servants dressed him on the day of their arrival.

"Well?" Asked Olivia, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well, honey," said Jason, shooting her a mocking look. "Ahuitzotl wants me to join an expedition with some of the warriors. They think foreigners have managed to make their way into the jungle. Foreigners who have metal weapons. They want me to communicate with them when we find them. Cedric is too weak for Ahuitzotl to send off."

"How long will you be gone?" Asked Olivia. She fiddled with one of the bracelets on her wrist. Jason was throwing pillows off his bed, digging under his mattress to find one of his switchblades. "And do you really think you'll be much help?"

Jason stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. "Well, uh, yeah. I'll be more help than the mouse," he said. He dropped the bag at his feet. "Who else is he gonna send. You?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "Don't call him that. If it wasn't for Cedric, we wouldn't be alive right now," she said. Jason started to call Cedric "the mouse" once he realized how timid he was. Olivia hated that he made fun of him, they would have been sacrificed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Gates is a coward. Don't deny it," he said. He dropped to the floor, reaching under his bed to find something. He pulled out three more switchblades, shoving them into the bag.

"What if they come back for us and you're not here?" Asked Olivia as Jason rose to his feet. She really didn't want to be stuck in Tenochtitlán without him. "I don't want to be alone here."

Jason picked up his bag, tossing it over his shoulders. "Well, if you have so much faith in Cedric, then he can protect you," he said. "And you know as well as I do that they're not coming for us. Don't be a bitch about this. You'll be fine." He stepped towards her, leaning forward to kiss her. She jerked her head to the side.

He roughly grabbed her chin, forcing it up so he could kiss her. Olivia shoved him off after a few seconds, striding out of the room. She headed to her own, slamming the door shut behind her.

—

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun sat down at the table inside the Time Machine room; Raven was once again searching for Olivia and Jason, while Shaun was currently drawing in a notebook. Green Arrow and Black Canary were sitting opposite him. The archer kept sending glares Luthor's way far across the room.

Looking over at Raven for a moment, Shaun turned back to the notebook and continued sketching out a drawing; it was of Raven in the same cross legged pose she was currently in. However he put her normal eyes in, instead of the glowing black energy that currently shone from them.

Stopping to rest he looked across at Green Arrow while chewing his gum, the archer turning as he felt Shaun's eyes on him.

"Is it true you got a secret base, like Batman's?" He suddenly asked, causing Green Arrow to raise an eyebrow in confusion and alarm.

"How do you know about that?"

Shaun gave a small shrug. "Question told me," he said nonchalantly, causing Oliver to groan in annoyance. "So you got an 'Arrow Cave' apparently," he said after chuckling slightly at the green clad man's reaction.

Oliver gave a small sigh before nodding; realising there was no point in denying it.

"Pretty stupid name if ya ask me," Shaun said casually.

"Hey!"

Shaun raised his hands in a calming motion. "All I mean is, Batman has a bat cave, but that makes sense, bats live in caves." Shaun said before continuing.

"But arrows don't live in caves, they're inanimate objects, they don't live at all." He said before pausing. "Why don't you just call it 'The Quiver'?" Shaun said as Green Arrow looked at him in annoyance.

Black Canary however looked at Shaun with an amused expression before turning to Oliver. "You know, he's got a point, and that name does sound better," she said earnestly.

Oliver turned to her with a look of exasperation. "Wha…But I...It is…" He stammered before turning and pointing at Shaun. "You know what kid!...Urgghh, it's not a bad idea," he conceded after a moment.

"But I'm still not changing the name!"

—

 **Jason POV**

Jason followed the warriors through the jungle, carefully stepping over roots and vines. They had been walking for over an hour now. Jason was easily keeping up with the others. He was walking directly in the centre of the pack of six soldiers. They all held some type of weapon in their hands. Well, all except Jason. He had tucked his gun into the waistband of his bottoms and covered it with his panther skin.

Olivia was being a bitch after he told her that he was going with the soldiers. She, as usual, was scared of being left alone. Nothing was really different there. Jason didn't need her approval with everything (well, anything) he wanted to do.

They hadn't been getting along very well over the past month. Jason thought it was because they had passed the honeymoon phase of their relationship. She was acting just as uptight as she was when he first met her. It had taken him a long time to unwind her and now he was going to have to start all over.

She had been boring him a bit before they had been transported back in time. And when Jason got bored with his new toys, he tended to break them. He was holding back a bit with her, though. He didn't want to admit that he actually was beginning to care for someone. In a possessive kind of way. She was the first person (after his mother's death) that he had ever developed feelings for. It didn't help that their romance was one like Romeo and Juliet's, the whole forbidden love bullshit. But he had a plan in mind for the Justice League. He would have gone through with it even without meeting her, but their relationship made it much more satisfying.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the warrior leading the group shouted commands for the others to stop. Jason peered over the others, realizing they were on the edge of a cliff. He looked below, noticing that the collapsed rocks created a cave. It was dark inside and looked like it went down for hundreds of feet. You would have to carefully scale the vertical walls to make it down. He stepped forward as the soldiers talked, trying to get a better look.

He suddenly realized they went silent. He slowly turned around, noticing that five obsidian tipped spears were pointed at him. Jason raised an eyebrow at their display, unfazed at the fact that they were planning to kill him. He raised his arms as if to say, _What's this about?_

The Aztecs uneasily glanced at each other, wondering why Jason was so calm. Jason wasn't scared. In fact, he was a bit excited. Since the Mexica had been watching his every move for weeks, he hadn't been able to let loose at all. But this was his chance.

One of the Aztecs stepped forward, the spear shaking in his hands. He was young, probably about twelve years old. He was on this mission to prove himself as a man. The Aztecs trained boys from the time they were infants to be warriors. Each child was placed with a seasoned veteran to show them how to kill. The boy kept shouting, "Huitzilopochtli!" Jason realized he was being sacrificed for the god of war. They must have planned to dress him in red for the god's color. Which meant that this was all Ahuitzotl's idea then. The boy jabbed the spear forward, trying to get Jason to jump in the pit. Jason couldn't hide the smile that was beginning to grow on his face.

As the boy stepped forward to stab him, Jason grasped his Colt Python in his hand, switching the safety off as he fired four shots at each of the soldiers. They dropped to the ground as the gun rang out, the boy in front of him the only one left alive. The boy screamed with fear, dropping his spear as he fell to the ground. Jason smiled as he tucked the black gun into his waistband, this time pulling a switchblade out of his bag. He planned to reload the bullets later. He flipped the blade open, menacingly stepping over the cowering boy.

"Ready when you are, buddy," Jason said with a smile on his face. The metal blade brightly reflected off the sun. "Don't worry. It's for Huitzilopochtli."

—

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Olivia POV**

"Why are there so many celebrations today?" Asked Olivia. Sitting next to the emperor, they were currently watching some type of performance by Mexica dancers. Olivia was a bit bored but really didn't have anything better to do.

"Today is one of the biggest sacrificial days for the gods Tláloc and Huitzilopochtli," answered Cedric. "This is the beginning of the five unlucky leftover days at the end of each month. And since this is the last month of the year, it makes the Aztecs more superstitious."

"But we haven't seen any sacrifices today," said Olivia. It was bizarre for a day to pass without a sacrifice. For the past forty days, she had seen over four thousand sacrifices. She had counted over one hundred each. The Aztecs believed that their gods were only satisfied with human blood. Olivia hated watching them, always choosing to close her eyes at the displays. Most of the time, she only had to attend one or two important ones a day. The Great Pyramid's steps were permanently stained with blood. Priests sacrificed normal captives around the clock, while Ahuitzotl sacrificed the important ones himself. Jason was unaffected by the sacrifices, actually joining in with the cheers of the crowd at a few. Olivia and Cedric were the only two disturbed by the sacrifices.

"The first half of the day starts with festivities and the second half is filled with sacrifices. At midday today, the bloodshed will start," answered Cedric, flipping through his notebook. She had noticed that it was nearly filled which meant he was going to have to create a new one. "There will probably be close to two thousand sacrifices at the end of the day."

Olivia felt her stomach churn. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her so she turned her head to the side. That was when she caught Ahuitzotl staring at her. He earnestly smiled at her. "Cedric, do you notice how often Ahuitzotl stares at me?" She asked in a careful tone, forcing a smile back at him.

Cedric sighed, pushing his round glasses up his nose. "I know, Olivia. I have to admit, I haven't been completely honest…" Cedric trailed off as the dance ended, Ahuitzotl standing up and clapping his hands. The dancers bowed as everyone in the courtyard applauded their show. Ahuitzotl stood up from his throne, walking towards the center of the courtyard. Today, he was wearing an outfit ordained with feathers, an eagle headpiece sitting on his head. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, dark skin, and the physique of a body builder. Olivia could admit that he was good looking, but in a scary way. Besides, he was way too old for her. She had learned that at one time, Ahuitzotl was part of the Aztec's equivalent of the Navy Seals. He used to be an eagle warrior, the deadliest and most dangerous members of the Mexica's military.

Ahuitzotl began to speak, waving his hands to the sky. He then turned to where Olivia and Cedric were sitting, pointing at Olivia with a large smile on his face. She had no idea what was happening, instead sitting up a bit straighter and shooting Cedric a look that seemed to say, _help me!_

At this point, the blood drained from Cedric's face as Ahuitzotl spoke to him. Finally, when Ahuitzotl fell silent, Olivia asked, "What's he saying?" She had only caught some of the conversation. Ahuitzotl was complimenting her or something.

Cedric didn't speak for a moment. When he finally did, he shot her a look filled with pity. "He…he has announced his engagement with you. I'm so sorry, Olivia," said Cedric in a quiet voice.

"What?" Olivia felt her heart stop. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening," she said, grabbing Cedric's hand. Ahuitzotl was still smiling at her as some of his advisors stepped forward, giving him their congratulations.

"I may be able to delay the marriage, maybe for another month or so," said Cedric. He turned towards her, shaking his head slightly. "In a few moments, you'll have to put on a show for him." Olivia felt her eyes fill will tears. "Please don't cry. You'll only anger him."

"Where's Jason?" She asked, her stomach filling with dread.

Cedric shot her another look filled with pity. "Ahuitzotl sent him on an expedition with the other soldiers so they could quietly kill him. I'm so sorry, Olivia. Please, for your own sake, smile and thank him."

Olivia ignored Cedric, slowly standing up as she reached towards her hip. She had stolen a small obsidian knife from a display one of the first days she had arrived, keeping it on her at all times. Olivia would rather die than be forced into marriage. And if Ahuitzotl killed Jason, the least she could do was avenge his death.

Ahuitzotl smiled as she approached, reaching his arms out to embrace her. Once she was close enough, Olivia pulled out the blade and thrust it towards Ahuitzotl's neck. He dodged the blow, the blade only managing to clip his cheek before soldiers restrained her, twisting her arm so hard that she cried out with pain. The blade dropped from her hand, falling on the floor below.

Olivia tried to lunge forward again to attack Ahuitzotl but the soldiers had too strong of a grip on her. They forced her arms to her sides, holding her in place. Servants rushed towards Ahuitzotl with cloths to soak up the blood. The cut wasn't that deep, but there was a significant amount of blood flowing from the wound.

Ahuitzotl pushed them aside, angrily stepping towards Olivia. Cedric tried to get between them, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace, but Ahuitztol shoved him aside. Cedric backpedaled before falling onto the floor below. Soldiers shooed him out of the way. Olivia tried to calm her hammering heart as Ahuitzotl approached her.

He tightened his hand into a fist, punching her right cheekbone. Her head snapped back as the soldiers kept her standing, tears finally falling from her eyes. Ahuitzotl barked out a command, the soldiers dragging her away, kicking and screaming in protest.

—

 **Shaun POV**

John and Shayera were now back and resumed their duties, Green Arrow and Black Canary had decided to stay for a while in case anything unexpected came up.

They were now chatting with Shayera at the table; John was standing away on the side of the room, near Shaun, who was sitting on the floor with his back to one of the walls, his eyes closed and his arms crossed, however Raven's voice instantly caused his eyes to spring open.

"I've found them."

—

 **Olivia POV**

After she was dragged out of the courtyard, she was taken to one of the Mexica's prisons and thrown in a cell. She felt as if it was her first day again. At least that time she had Jason with her. Now she was all alone. Thinking of Jason made her blood boil. If he hadn't gone on the stupid expedition and had stayed with her, he would have been able to calm her down to think of a plan. It was stupid of her to try and kill Ahuitzotl, but she she knew couldn't live that way. She would rather kill herself than be forced into marriage with a sadistic, bloodthirsty man that was way too old for her.

About two hours later, she sat in the corner of the cell, her arms wrapped around her legs. Although Tenochtitlán was normally a very hot city, the stone cell was freezing. She rubbed her legs with her dozen hands, attempting to warm herself up. She rested her head on her knees, trying to ignore what was coming next. Her cheek ached from where Ahuitzotl had punched her; she poked it, noticing it was slightly swollen. She heard commotion from outside the city, realizing the sacrifices had started. Her cell was so close to the great pyramid that she heard the victim's screams. So far, she had counted over four hundred victims from the small parts of the Mexica's chants that she could understand.

She knew she was going to be sacrificed next. It was inevitable; the only ones that could save her at this point would be the League, who obviously had stopped looking for her. Or maybe the fact that she was a criminal. The Aztecs were known to stone criminals to death. This holiday honored the gods and if she disobeyed their laws by attempting to murder the emperor, she was disrespecting the gods. When she thought about it, she realized it was more the reason to sacrifice her for revenge.

Suddenly, the cell door was thrown open, light pouring into the room. She squinted as her eyes adjusted, jumping to her feet. Two soldiers entered the room, shouting commands. One had rope in his hands to bind her wrists together. She wasn't going down without a fight. As he approached her, she noticed a slight limp with his left leg. Looking closer, she saw a long scar along his kneecap. Training with Shayera had finally proved itself useful. She waited until the soldier was directly in front of her, tense with anticipation.

She quickly twisted her hips and swung her left shin out, hitting the kneecap horizontally. The soldier fell to the ground, clutching his weak leg with pain. Olivia then tried to wrap her elbow around his neck to choke him, but the other soldier hit her with the flat side of his macuahuitl, a wooden club studded with pieces of obsidian. Although he hit with the wooden side (they wanted her alive, after all), pain exploded from her back. She crumpled to the ground, letting out a cry of pain.

The soldier she had taken down got up, muttering curses at her. He delivered a sharp kick to her ribs and picked up the rope again, binding her wrists in front of her. She was too stunned to walk by herself so each soldier took an arm, dragging her from the room. The first thing she noticed was the copper smell of blood in the air. They took her through the main square, the Aztecs chanting some phrase. As the soldiers walked her through, the crowd smeared a light blue paint on her. Soon, it covered her face, neck, arms, legs, and midriff.

Blood was literally running through the streets. The pyramid's steps were so bloodstained that she could barely tell which ones were painted blue and which ones were painted red. She squinted, realizing they were taking her to the one on the left that honored the god Tlaloc. When they were passing through the tlachtli for the ball game ullamaliztli, Olivia realized how many bodies were at the foot of the pyramid. Her jaw dropped open as she saw hundreds, all with their heads cut off or hearts torn out. Some even had both. A few slaves were currently stacking wood around a large stake where they were probably planning to burn someone alive. She held her breath as they walked her past it; at least her death was going to be less painful than that.

They had slaves working to drag the bodies out of the way. The soldiers began to drag her up the steps to Tlaloc's blue temple. The other twin side was Huitzilopochtli's red temple. It took them a few minutes to get halfway up.

Olivia saw another body lying on the steps. As they passed by, she noticed the pale skin, blonde hair, and glasses. "Cedric!" She screamed kicking and struggling to escape the soldier's grips. Cedric's eyes were glazed open, blood still oozing from the hole in his chest. There were hundreds of hearts laying on the steps of the pyramid. Tears began to fall from her eyes and the warriors roughly moved her along. Finally, they reached the top of the pyramid.

She tried to swing her tied hands at their faces, but they effortlessly blocked her blows. Her movements had gotten sloppy out of desperation. They picked her up and threw her on the bloody alter, wrenching her arms above her head. They tied them at the edge of the table, another soldier tying down her feet. She laid stretched out and exposed, making it easier for the Aztecs to rip her heart out.

When the priest turned to her, she gasped as she realized it was Ahuitzotl. He shook his head, almost as if he was disappointed with her. She noticed the large cut on his face. He had gotten it stitched shut. He was wearing blue and red, honoring both Tlaloc and Huitzilopochtli at the same time. As always, he wore a ton of gold jewelry. In his hand, however, was an obsidian dagger. The black volcanic glass glittered in the sunlight, the ceremonial blade ordained with sapphires, rubies, and gold. Blood was dripping from the black bade. Ahuitzotl gently traced her face with the knife, almost like he was admiring her. Olivia tried to bite his hand.

He jerked it out of the way, turning as a slave began to smear more blue paint on her. The soldiers had left the top of the temple, heading back down the steps to watch the sacrifice. She heard commotion from below, thinking that the Mexica were growing impatient for Ahuitzotl to get on with it. Olivia struggled to escape from her bonds, wishing she had her powers of intangibility. She couldn't believe that she was going to die her alone. No one would mourn her, no one would remember her.

She began to hyperventilate as the slave backed away, Ahuitzotl taking his place above her. Tears were falling down her face at this point. He raised the blade high above his head, Olivia wincing and bracing herself for it to impale her chest. The impact never came.

Two loud gunshots rang out as she opened her eyes. The sound was never more welcoming. The bullets entered the slave's head and Ahuitzotl's chest. He looked down, surprised with what had happened and fell forward, directly onto Olivia. She twisted her head, seeing Jason standing there with his smoking pistol.

He was splattered with blood, still wearing his red bottoms and black panther skin from before. He gave her a slight smile. "Miss me?" He asked.

Olivia let out a shaky sigh of relief as he grabbed Ahuitzotl's knife, pulling the dead body off of her. Olivia felt like she was drenched with blood. Glancing down, she noticed that every part of her body was covered with blood. Jason cut the rope off her ankles and wrists and helped her down from the table. She tightly hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

She didn't let go, speaking from his shoulder. "Jason, thank god you came back. They—"

"—Story time later, Liv. We've got trouble," he interrupted as he pulled her arms off him. He handed the dagger to her, pushing out the revolver to check how many bullets he had left. There were thee. Soldiers were beginning to run up the steps. Jason grabbed her right hand with his left, tightly gripping the gun. "If we die, at least we're going out with a fight."

Suddenly, a glowing green hole cracking with lightening opened from above the pyramid, a black claw stretching out and grabbing the both of them. They barely had time to register what was happening before they disappeared.

—

 **Shaun POV**

Raven now stood in the centre of the room, while the others minus Shaun stood on the edge. Shaun stood a few feet to the right of Raven as she had her eyes closed and was concentrating, her arms suddenly thrust out in front of her as wind began to swirl around her, a dark aura began to surround her as her eyes shone black and she floated up into the air.

The aura around her body stretched out and formed a giant bird in the shape of raven, a hole opened up in front of her in mid-air and grew in size until it was large enough for a car to enter through, it was swirling and made up of green energy and lightning seemed to crackle around it as the hole extended into a tunnel.

The large raven aura suddenly thrust into the tunnel with one of its clawed feet and stretched through it.

Everyone present watched in awe and a collective feeling of anxiety spread throughout them, until a moment later when the claw came back into view, holding Olivia and Jason both in its grip, before dropping them onto the floor.

A few moments later the tunnel closed and Raven descended back down to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Shaun asked Raven, who nodded before both of them looked over at Olivia and Jason, who were now beginning to stand, both looked disoriented and were wearing strange clothing. Shaun noticed that both of them were drenched with blood, especially Olivia. They seemed to be uninjured but confused.

"Their clothing looks similar to that worn in pre-colonized Mexico," Raven said as Shayera quickly moved to Olivia's side.

"Olivia, are you hurt?" She asked. She cupped Olivia's face, turning it from side to side. Olivia was blinking with confusion. "What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood? What—"

"—I'm alright," she said in a dazed voice. She held a large ceremonial dagger made out of obsidian and gold in her hand. It fell from her grasp, clanging on the metal floor below. She was drenched with blood, blue paint hidden underneath and had a large bruise on her left cheek. "It's not my blood."

Shayera let go of Olivia's face, instead pulling her into a crushing hug. "I was so worried," she said, letting go and glancing down at herself. Now she too was covered in blood. "The past three days have been horrible. I'm so glad you're ok."

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Three days?" She asked, her voice ringing throughout the room. "Three days? We were there for forty days! Forty goddamn days with the blood thirstiest civilization in history. Forty days with the fucking Aztecs!" She was beginning to scream.

Shaun noticed that she was wearing a short blue skirt and matching cut off shirt threaded with gold. She also wore enough gold jewellery worth the price of a private island.

"All forty of the days weren't that bad," interjected Jason. "First twenty were alright, next twenty were great. Well, besides today. But we're alive!" He finished cheerfully. "This was great, actually now that I think about it. Today was great. I needed this vacation."

Olivia slowly turned, glaring at him. "Vacation? Are you fucking kidding me? We spent the first twenty days preparing for a sport we knew nothing about where the losing team was sacrificed! The next twenty were spent with Ahuitzotl stalking me and you being a complete dick! And today MY HEART WAS NEARLY TORN FROM MY CHEST!" She screamed. She ripped off one of her gold bracelets and threw it at him.

"Today was chaos!"

Jason ducked out of the way, laughing a bit. "Today was great. Chaos is great," said Jason, sticking his revolver in his waistband. Although they were both covered in blood, Jason was splattered with it. Which meant he was probably doing the maiming, not the opposite. Shaun clenched his jaw, angry at both of them.

"Chaos is horrible!" Yelled Olivia. Shaun had never heard her talk so much at that loud of a volume. She was normally soft-spoken and shy. Here, she was screaming and cursing her head off.

"Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling. And I'm sure Cedric would agree with you. Oops," said Jason as he sarcastically slapped his forehead. "I forgot that he's dead. If you hadn't refused Ahuitzotl, he'd still be alive."

The mention of someone named Cedric struck a chord with her. Olivia bared her teeth and lunged at him, Shayera grabbing her arm to keep her back.

"Alright, we're leaving," said Shayera. Olivia ripped her arm from her grasp.

"Not yet, you're not," said Luthor, striding over. He was dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit, almost like one a mechanic would wear. Although, the way he wore it made him look like an evil scientist. Which was basically what he was. "We have to discuss details of our deal. I won't get screwed by the League again."

Shayera rolled her eyes, stepping toward Luthor. She placed her hands on her hips, "What do you want this time, Luthor?" She asked in a tired tone. Shaun noticed that she had large bags under her eyes and that she probably hadn't slept at all. The two walked away, John following Shayera like a lost puppy.

Jason laughed, saying, "And dad does it again!" He shouted with a large smile on his face. He looked like a madman, grinning as he was covered with blood. It reminded Shaun of someone… "Home free for the hundredth time! Jesus, the League makes it too easy."

Olivia clenched her fists. "That's it," she said quietly. "We're breaking up."

The smile disappeared from Jason's face. "We're breaking up?" He repeated back to her, roughly grabbing her arm.

Olivia twisted it from his grasp. "We're done," she said, gritting her teeth.

Jason grabbed her arm again. Shaun was about to step in to break Jason's jaw, but Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Let her deal with this," she whispered.

"You can't end this now!" Hissed Jason. He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to kiss him.

Olivia phased, Jason stumbling as he fell through her. A smile grew on her face when she used her powers. Jason straightened himself out. She looked a bit nervous, but at the same time determined. "Stop it! I'm done with this Bonnie and Clyde shit. We're through. If you're pissed stay at home and play with daddy's toys or something," she mocked.

"Just don't come to school and stay the hell away from me!" She finished. Jason had a shocked look on his face and she strode away, angrily sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Jason shook his finger at her. "You'll be back!" He said. He gave her a grim smile. "You always come back.

Green Lantern walked away as Shayera and Luthor began to argue. As John walked by, Shaun turned to him, his face barely masking his irritation.

Raven and I are going to go get our stuff, we won't be long," he said before making his way out of the room, Raven following him. Although Shaun was proud of Olivia for finally standing up to Reed, he was still extremely angry with her for ignoring his warnings in the first place.

After retrieving their things from their temporary room they made their way back to the others, Shaun walking over to where Green Arrow and Black Canary were situated.

"Can we get a ride back with you two?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, but why? Thought you'd want to go back with Hawkgirl and the others," Green Arrow asked.

Shaun gave a sigh as he clenched and unclenched his fists for a moment. "Look the sooner I get away from Jason Reed the better. Every second I spend here is another closer to me throwing him through a concrete wall," he said, Green Arrow looked over to where Luthor's kid was and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't blame you, we can get going now if you want," he said as Shaun nodded, Black Canary walked over and explained that they would be taking them back to Metro Tower. When she came back, the four began to leave.

However Shaun stopped at the door and turned to Raven.

"I just gotta do one last thing," he said with his eyes narrowed.

Walking back over to the others he made his way to Jason and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around, Shaun buried his left fist into the other teen's stomach.

As soon as Shaun stepped back Jason fell to the floor, his eyes wide and his arms gripping his stomach in pain as he gasped for air, Shaun hadn't hit him hard enough to break anything, but he would definitely be sore for a few days.

Green Arrow high-fived him as the left. The slight smile on Olivia's face didn't slip by unnoticed.

… **(later)…**

Shaun exited the bathroom and walked along the halls, back towards his room. However a sudden red blur came rushing through the halls, stopping to reveal Flash standing before him.

"Somethin' ya need? I'm kinda worn out from today," Shaun said as Flash nodded knowingly, having heard all about what had transpired.

"Just wanted to see if you're free for a mission tomorrow," Flash said as Shaun looked at him inquisitively.

"What kind of mission?" He asked.

"Nothing too serious, it'll just be you and me, there was a hurricane up north from here two days ago. We just have to go help with the clean-up; I figured you could help me clear some debris and fallen trees and other duties. Should only take a few hours then we can come back here probably around two o'clock," Flash said as Shaun nodded.

"Yeah ok, sure," he said as Flash grinned before speeding off again.

Shaun continued on to his room, he would have to inform Raven he would be gone for a few hours tomorrow.

…

Raven awoke from her sleep, she was in Shaun's bed and had her arm on his chest and her legs intertwined with his. She was only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that were light and comfortable to sleep in, her chest was bare. Looking over at the small bedside clock she realised it was 1:30 AM. She contemplated going back to sleep, but felt the need to go to the bathroom, which was probably what woke her in the first place.

Reluctantly moving away from Shaun's embrace, she picked up one of his black shirts and put it on, before floating off the ground and towards the door, not wanting to wake him.

A few minutes after Raven had left Shaun was still asleep, however he began to toss and turn. Small whimpers and frightened moans escaped his lips as he began to wince and his face etched further and further into scared expressions.

"Auurrghhhg," he groaned out as he began to struggle violently in his sleep, his body beginning to be surrounded by orange energy until his eyes sprang open in terror.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" He screamed out as he starred off into space for a few moments, his pupils glowing a bright orange. His breathing was fast paced and he seemed to realise where he was, running a hand through his hair he found his forehead covered in sheen of sweat.

Turning he found that Raven was nowhere to be found, further adding to his discomfort, he then threw the now singed covers off his body and quickly exited the room.

—

 **Raven POV**

Raven rushed back to Shaun's room, having felt his fear and distress, she ran into the room, but found him gone. Quickly reaching out with her powers, she headed towards his location.

A few minutes later she found him, alone, in one of the gyms. He was furiously hitting a training post with several poles sticking out of it, hitting it repeatedly with a pair of wooden batons.

He seemed to notice her arrival yet still kept hitting the post at different angles.

"Shaun..." Raven said softly, only for him to continue what he was doing.

"Shaun," she tried again, this time Shaun hit down on one of the posts limbs hard enough to break through the wood, he then threw the wooden batons to the floor and turned to her, his pupils wide.

Raven noticed his breathing was quickened and she could still feel the after effects of the nightmare rolling off of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked calmly, trying to get him to open up. Whatever this was, she could tell this wasn't the first time he had a nightmare like this.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, turning away from her slightly. Raven repressed the urge to sigh and wondered how he thought that would work on her, given her abilities, plus the fact that he was clearly distressed.

"Look, you can talk to me—" she began, only for him to interrupt her.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed loudly.

Raven stared back into his eyes for a moment, before sighing sadly, and began to move away and towards the exit.

"I'm going back to bed," she said tonelessly. If he didn't want to talk now, she could wait until morning.

However Shaun's voice called out to her.

"Wait…please," he said, his voice softer and more pleading. Raven turned to see him staring back at her pleadingly; his eyes softer.

Raven wordlessly moved back to his side, silently imploring for him to speak.

"You're right, and I'm sorry," he said softly.

"There is something wrong; I'm turning into a wreck. It's been going on for a while now, a couple months. I haven't said anything to anyone, not even Marcus," Shaun said to her, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Nothing's been the same since I came here." He turned to Raven.

"You go through stuff like we did, super powered crime lords, Aliens, demons, other dimensions, dying and going to hell, saving the planet. And after it's over you struggle to try and make sense of it all," he said before letting out a small scoff. "And I'm just a kid who got thrown into some chemicals."

Raven was about to protest that statement, when Shaun continued.

"And the only reason I probably haven't completely cracked up, is because of you….You're amazing and I love you," he said whole heartedly, before his expression turned to one of fatigue.

"But sweetheart…I can't sleep..." he said as his voice cracked as it began to fill with emotion.

"And when I do, I have nightmares."

Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and another on the left side of his face.

"I can feel something coming, something big. This threat is imminent, and unlike anything I've ever faced."

Raven looked at him with slight curiosity. "How can you be sure?" She asked gently.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. But I can feel something is coming," he said seriously, before his expression turned to one of desperation. "And I need to become stronger, I have to so that I can protect the one thing I can't live without in this world," he said, his voice once again thick with emotion as his eyes began to mist over as he looked at Raven.

"That's you."

Raven stared back into his eyes, and felt the strong emotions rolling of off him; she only wanted to comfort him, to make him feel safe and loved like he did for her. She moved her arms around his waist and pulled his body against hers, moving her hands up to move his head down so she could place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said tenderly.

Shaun let out a small sob as he hugged her closer; taking much needed comfort in her embrace.

"You are the only weakness I have," he said to her slowly. "But you are also my greatest strength."

Raven closed her eyes as they became surrounded by her dark magical energy, and a moment later found themselves back in Shaun's room, and fell asleep in each other's arms, the both of them comforted by the others presence as they slept throughout the night.

—

 **Olivia POV**

Even though they arrived back at the Metro Tower close to midnight, Olivia couldn't go rest until the report was filled. Shayera told her to take a shower to get all of the blood and blue paint off of her and meet in her room. Olivia made herself invisible when she entered the tower so she wouldn't have to deal with any questions.

After she showered and changed into a large, comfy sweatshirt, she took the elevator to floor 36 where the founding members had their rooms. She walked to the end of the hall to Shayera's room (#7), raising her hand to knock.

Before she could, the door quickly slid open. Olivia jumped back with a start, relaxing once she realized it was Hawkman. He didn't have his mask on, Olivia realizing how handsome she was. He kissed Shayera on the cheek, stepping past Olivia and walking down the hall to the elevator. When Olivia watched him go, she realized that John Stewart was leaning on his door, watching the interaction with a sour look on his face.

Shayera gave Olivia a tired smile. She had just showered too, her red hair still damp. Olivia had piled hers into a bun on top of her head. "Let's get this over with," said Shayera as she led Olivia into her room. John followed, Olivia realizing that they both were going to file the report.

Shayera's room was very nice. It was a suite style, a living room in the centre with couches and a TV while a bedroom and bathroom lay to the side. Shayera and John sat next to each other on the couch, both sitting as far apart as possible. Olivia curled up in the armchair, staring at the two, unsure where to start.

Shayera cleared her throat, tossing a table at John for him to record what happened. "Alright, Olivia. Start from the beginning," she said.

Olivia hesitated a moment before speaking. "Well, Wonder Woman told me to stay in the security room but I saw Jason on one of the screens. We had been fighting earlier because he said I wasn't making enough time for him and how he was nothing like his father. But then I see him there, in the Legion of Doom's headquarters," she said bitterly. "So, naturally, I went to the room he was in. We argued for a bit and I kind of phased through the computer, frying it. That was when we were sucked in."

"Wait, how did your powers break the computer?" Asked John in a confused tone. He was still in his Green Lantern uniform from earlier.

Olivia blinked before answering. "They mess up the flow of electricity through a circuit board. If I phase through electronics, they overheat and break," she said. "I can't set an alarm clock next to my bed because I've accidentally phased through at least twenty times."

"What happened next?" Asked Shayera. She ran her hand through her damp red hair, trying to keep it out of her face.

"We landed in a jungle somewhere. We were still pretty disoriented from the time travel so we didn't notice a group of soldiers sneak up on us. They captured us and forced us to walk for hours. Finally, we arrived at their city," said Olivia.

She paused before continuing. "Tenochtitlán," she said dreamily, a small smile growing on her face. "Home of the Aztecs. Right now, it's known as Mexico City. It was beautiful. Kind of like Venice, except much, much bigger. They grew their crops on the lake in these floating barges so they would never run out of food. A gigantic twin pyramid sat in the center of the city, one staircase pained blue to honour the god Tlaloc while the other was painted blood red for the god Huitzilopochtli."

The smile suddenly disappeared from her face, replaced with one of fear. "They were going to sacrifice me for Tlaloc," she said quietly.

"They locked us in a cell for a few hours before we were introduced to Cedric Gates." A sad look grew on her face.

"Why does his name sound European?" Asked John. "I thought Cortez was the first to meet the Aztecs."

Olivia shook her head. "Cedric went on one of the first expeditions to find a trade route to China. His ship crashed on Mexico's shore and he and his crew mates were taken prisoner by the Aztecs. They don't kill prisoners right away. They want them alive so they have plenty of people to sacrifice. Cedric was the only one they didn't end up killing because he helped improve their technology."

"He lied and when he learned their language, he told them that he was a demigod. They believed him because of his pale skin. So when we arrived, Cedric immediately tried to help us. We were taken to the emperor and they decided to save our sacrifice for the next month," said Olivia. She sat up a bit straighter.

"They wanted us to play the game of ullamaliztli. It's like a mix of volleyball and soccer, except you can't use your hands. You have to keep the ball in the air the entire game. We only had twenty days to learn it and to be honest, we really sucked," she took a deep breath and continued.

"The game would be over when a team reached twenty five. Scoring was based on good plays or penalty points. We were losing twenty four to three. And since the losing team was sacrificed, I thought we were done. The other way to win the game was by getting the ball through a stone hoop. Since it happened so rarely, the game would be over if you managed to get it through."

For the first time in hours, a large smile appeared on Olivia's face. "I don't know how he managed to do it. Jason somehow got the ball through," she said, shaking her head with amazement. "The losers were sacrificed right there on the court. After that, life was pretty easy. We were considered demigods by the Aztecs. For those twenty days, we did anything we wanted. I tried to help them improve their agriculture and attempted to create a written language with an alphabet. Jason just ordered his servants around all day. About twice a day, we were forced to attend sacrifices."

"You witnessed this firsthand?" Asked Green Lantern, his jaw dropping open.

Olivia frowned. "I tried to avoid it as much as possible. There were over a hundred each day but I only had to go to the important ones. I know historians debate how many people the Aztecs actually sacrificed, but it's probably around thirty thousand a year," she said. "The Aztecs believed their gods paid for good fortune with their blood. So they had to replenish the god's blood with human blood."

"Jesus, Olivia. How did you deal with that? "Asked Shayera, she was staring at Olivia with a concerned look on her face.

Olivia shrugged. "I didn't have a choice. Cedric warned me that if I looked unhappy with the sacrifices, they wouldn't believe that I was a demigod. Which meant I would be sacrificed. So I kept my mouth shut."

"What went wrong? It seemed like you had everything under control," said John. He had shifted closer to Shayera who, in response, shifted further away from him.

Olivia sighed. "Yesterday, well, for me, was the Aztec's most important holiday. It honoured the gods Huitzilopochtli and Tlaloc. For the first twelve hours of the day, the streets and pyramids were cleaned of blood. There were no sacrifices made. But when the sun reached the highest point in the sky, they would start the bloodbath. Probably close to two thousand people were dead by the end of the day," she said. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes as if she was remembering what happened.

"In the morning, Jason told me that Ahuitzotl, the emperor, wanted to send him on a mission with some warriors. They said pale skinned foreigners with metal weapons landed on the eastern shore. They needed Jason's expertise. I didn't want him to go," she said, pulling her feet up under her, curling up in the armchair. "But he didn't listen. Ahuitzotl wanted him out of the city so he could kill him quietly. Then he announced his engagement with me."

"What?" Asked Shayera. "Engagement…how old was this guy?" She looked like she was about to jump to her feet with anger.

Olivia shrugged as she stared at the coffee table in between them. "Mid-twenties? I don't know. Cedric told me to accept the proposal but I couldn't. So I tried to kill him."

The room filled with silence. "Kill…You mean you wanted to kill him?" Asked John, staring at her with shock.

"You?"

Olivia calmly answered, "Well, yes. I wasn't going to let him force me into marriage. If I had said no, they would have sacrificed me anyway."

John and Shayera both glanced at each other, wondering what to say. Olivia just admitted to trying to kill someone. Shayera didn't really disprove of this method and thought Ahuitzotl deserved it for wanting to marry a young girl, but the League was against it. If the press found out that one of their Youth League members tried to murder someone, there would be a huge scandal.

"I clipped the side of his face before the soldiers stopped me," she said. She gently touched the bruise on her face. "They locked me in a cell for a few hours that was right below the Great Pyramid. Once the screams started, I knew it was past noon. I sat in there for about two hours, counting the deaths. It was around four hundred, give or take."

"They took me out of the cell and dragged past the hundreds of bodies and hearts laying in the streets. Blood was literally running through the streets. I don't know if the smell of it will ever go away. They got me up Tlaloc's pyramid, the blue one. That's where the blue paint came from. I tried to fight them, I really did Shay," said Olivia, burying her head into her hands. "Ahuitzotl sacrificed Cedric right before me. He was trying to plead my case but Ahuitzotl didn't care. It's my fault—"

"No," firmly said Shayera. She leaned forward, placing a hand on Olivia's forearm. "None of this is your fault. It's mine. I never should have allowed you to go on that mission. Especially because your history with Luthor's kid."

"Once they got me on the alter, Ahuitzotl was the one that was going to sacrifice me. Jason got there right before the knife came down. He put a bullet in Ahuitzotl's heart. Thank god you got to us when you did. Another second, we would have been dead," said Olivia.

John wordlessly placed the tablet on the glass coffee table and walked out of the room. Shayera ignored him as he went, instead turning to Olivia. Her green eyes shone with concern. "Olivia, I need you to tell me the truth here. Are you alright?" She asked.

Olivia nodded, gently touching the bruise on her face. "Yeah, the only injury I have is this thing," she said. "Plus a little rope burn on my wrists, but even that—"

"—No," interrupted Shayera, shaking her head. "Are you alright up here?" She pointed to her temple.

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "I mean, it was pretty horrible to watch, but I'm no stranger to death," she said quietly, thinking about her life in the foster homes. Her mind began to wander to a part that she had closed off for years now.

 _No,_ she thought, chiding herself. _Don't think about that. Ignore it, Liv. That door is closed._

She continued on, saying, "I mean, this was on a much higher scale, but for the most part the Aztecs sacrificed because they believed it was the right thing to do. A lot of Aztecs actually volunteered themselves to be sacrificed, viewing it as an honour."

The door hissed open and John re-entered the room. He held a large book in his hands, dropping it down on the table. Olivia leaned forward and read the title. **The Aztecs: A Complete History of the Bloodiest Civilization to Date**.

John gestured for her to take it. Olivia hesitantly reached forward and opened the book, opening the index. She traced her finger along the chapters, finding the one that read, Ahuitzotl's Reign.

She flipped through the pages, finally reaching the right one. She scanned through the section, stopping at the passage that read death. She handed the book to Shayera who read it aloud.

"By his death, Ahuitzotl had expanded the borders of the Aztec Empire as far as 700 miles from Tenochtitlán, a huge distance for a people without beasts of burden. Ahuitzotl's other accomplishments included ordering another aqueduct to be constructed to bring more fresh water to the capital.

Ahuitzotl reportedly died in 1502, after the arrival of the supposed demigods, Miquiztli and Sacnite. The two played in the most famous game of ullamaliztli, their game now viewed as the legendary game of ullamaliztli. They shockingly passed the ten pound ball through the hoop, a feat only accomplished two times before. Historians are puzzled by their advanced knowledge of technology and use of a weapon described as a gun. Some believe that they were from the East and were some of the first explorers to arrive in the Americas. It is said that Ahuitzotl grew jealous of Miquiztli and Sacnite's love, attempting to take Sacnite as his bride. The demigods grew angry and killed the emperor. They disappeared into a black swirl, returning to the heavens. Many of the Aztecs believed the fall of their empire started with the demigods's revenge."

Shayera finished, snapping the book shut. She gave Olivia a tired smile. "Go get some sleep. Don't worry about your training sessions tomorrow, I'll let the coordinators know that you can't attend," she said, standing up and stretching her wings out. "You've had a long few days, well, months," corrected Shayera.

Olivia stood up and gave her a tired smile. "Thanks, Shay," she said quietly. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Shayera's waist, startling her. Olivia wasn't usually one to hug. Shayera amusedly patted her on the head, leading her out of the room.

"You did good, kid. Now go," she said.

Olivia smiled and fazed through the floor, turning herself invisible as she did so. She was too lazy to wait for the elevator. When she reached floor seventeen, she walked to her room, phasing through the door to enter.

She was surprised to see that Emma was still awake, sitting on her bed with a book in hand. Her head shot up when Olivia entered the room. "Liv!" She yelled, jumping off the bed and running over to her. She pulled her into a tight hug, saying, "I was so worried! I heard what happened. Where were you? Why are you so tan?"

Olivia pulled back, giving Emma a small smile. Even though Emma was in her pyjamas, she still looked as gorgeous as she always did. Her long blonde hair was shiny like it had just been brushed and even though her face was free of makeup, it still glowed. "It's good to be back, Em. Long story short, I was with the Ancient Aztecs. I really want to tell you all about it, but…" She trailed off, staring at her bed.

Emma took the hint, "Don't worry about it. We'll talk tomorrow," she said, steering Olivia towards her bed. "Just one more thing," she said.

Emma lifted her hand, placing it on Olivia's bruised cheek. She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated, her hand beginning to glow with a soft gold colour. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt warmth and relief from Emma's healing. When she finished, she poked her cheek and felt no pain.

"Get some sleep," said Emma. Olivia complied, pulling off her shoes and hopping into her bed. Emma turned off the light and got into her own, muttering a soft, "Night."

Olivia lifted her covered and snuggled underneath, sighing with relief. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, happy to sleep safely for the first time in a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 16 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **I began co-authoring the story after chapter 10, and AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with the prequel 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **This chapter is a long one, and features a fight scene with Shaun and a member of Superman's Rogue's gallery, and Olivia delving deeper into the case of The Metro Bomber, neither of them come out unscathed.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun and Raven were both awake and currently in one of the smaller bathrooms located on the same floor Shaun's room was on. This bathroom made for one or two people at a time. Raven was getting dressed as Shaun was drying his hair in front of the mirror, they both having just showered and were getting ready for the day.

"I should be back some time after two, hopefully before three," Shaun said to Raven as she walked up to his side, having put her normal outfit on, minus the cloak. She leaned against his side.

"You should see be able to see Starfire off though, after breakfast," Raven replied.

Starfire had contacted Raven on her Titan's communicator and said she was coming to Metropolis to see Shaun as well, and get some time off with Raven before they would have to return to Jump City.

"Yeah, of course, it'll be good to see her again after so long. At least it's her and not Beast Boy," Shaun said shaking his head slightly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love the guy and all, but if he tries to get me to eat tofu one more time, I swear I'm gonna lose it, and you and Marcus are gonna have to stop me from force feedin' him meatloaf," Shaun said, causing Raven to smile at the image, she brought a hand up to stroke his face.

"You should shave," she said as she felt the stubble along his face.

Shaun turned to her with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, but what if I feel like growing it out a bit?" He said teasingly.

Raven merely gave a roll of her eyes. "I don't like a beard on you," she said evenly.

"And why not? I think it makes me look badass," he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well beside the fact that it makes you look twenty four," Raven said wryly before looking at the mirror at the two of them. "It hides to much of your face, and…..I like seeing it," she said in a more soft tone, her cheeks tinged pink as Shaun smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead before reaching into a small brown bag he brought into the bathroom.

"Fine, this shouldn't take long to get rid of," he said as he brought out a silver butter knife.

"You still don't own a razor?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I when I can do this?" He asked before the knife became covered in energy. Shaun held the dull knife closer to his face and the energy around it became sharper and streamed along it. He then began moving it along his throat and up to his jaw, shaving off the hair completely, he repeated this a few more times and after a minute his face was clean shaven once again.

Turning to Raven with a smirk he placed the knife back in the bag. "Happy now, babe?"

Raven merely tossed him a black t-shirt which hit him on the face.

"Now we can go and get something to eat," she said, sending him back a small teasing smirk of her own as she exited the bathroom.

After breakfast Shaun had gone back to his room to get dressed into his mission outfit. Raven waited out the front of Metro Tower for Starfire to arrive, knowing that she would be overly excited to see Shaun again, and Raven was also looking forward to seeing her friend, despite only being gone a few days.

Shaun placed his red sleeveless vest jacket on over his black long sleeved shirt, completing his outfit, minus the mask which he held in hand as he exited the room. He was making a quick stop before meeting Raven and Starfire on the bottom floor.

Quickly making his way to the engineering department he stopped at Marcus' office and knocked on the door frame, before walking inside. His friend was sitting at his desk looking over some papers, a cup of tea resting on the side as he looked up to see Shaun enter.

"Morning," he said. Shaun gave a nod in return. "So, Raven managed to pull Olivia back to the present, and I've heard she broke it off with Luthor's kid?" Marcus asked as Shaun took a seat.

"Yeah, plus I laid him out flat," Shaun said gleefully, remembering the punch to the gut which floored Jason, though Shaun would have preferred to do something a little more permanent and painful, but had settled for that, given the circumstances.

"We should go see Starfire, she'd be here by now," Marcus said, Shaun nodded as they both got up and made their way to the door and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Once inside Shaun hit the button and waited as the elevator began to descend.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, Sachiko's school is having a half day, so I thought I'd get beamed over to Gotham and pick her up and bring her back here shortly before you get back from your clean-up mission with Flash," he said as Shaun turned to him with a grin.

"That's great, I haven't seen her in like forever," he said.

Marcus gave him a small smile in return. "Well she's been wanting to see you, and I thought today would be good."

"Yeah, well it'll be even better with Starfire and Raven here, I'm sure she's missed them too," Shaun said as the elevator came to a stop and the two walked out onto the bottom floor.

As soon as they entered the main lobby, Raven could be seen standing next to Starfire, they were both talking, with Starfire being the more enthusiastic, telling Raven everything that had happened during her short absence. However when she saw Shaun it only took a second before he saw a blur of red hair and a crushing grip around him as Starfire engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Shaun!" She exclaimed as he returned the embrace.

"Oh how I have missed you, it has been far too long," she said as she lowered him to the ground, her expression one of pure joy.

Shaun chuckled at her behaviour. "Well I did only talk to you the other day," he said referring to the call he made to Titans Tower.

"Yes, but it is not the same as seeing you in person," she said before her smile got even bigger as she pulled Marcus into a hug of his own, The man letting out a chocked gasp as he was squeezed tightly, not being as durable as Shaun.

"Um Star, I think you're choking him," Shaun said lightly as she realised what she was doing and released Marcus who gasped for air.

"I am sorry! I sometimes forget my own strength," she said sheepishly, Marcus however waved it off.

"That's ok, it's good to see you Starfire," he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Just as they were about to start catching up, Flash came speeding down the hall and stopped in front of Shaun. "Ok, ready to go?" He asked, not noticing their new guest, Shaun gave a sigh of slight annoyance.

"I was just saying hi to my friend, could you give me a minute?" He asked. Flash turned and saw Starfire standing there and snapped his fingers in realisation.

"You're another Titan, from Jump City right?" He asked. Starfire nodded and gave him a friendly smile.

"Yes, I am Starfire. It is nice to meet you, I have heard much about you," she said as he shook her hand.

"Really, from who?" Flash asked.

"Kid Flash," Raven answered, as Kid Flash was an honorary Titan, and would sometimes drop in to the Tower in Jump City, along with his girlfriend Jinx, former villainess and former leader of the H.I.V.E. 5, and an honorary Titan herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was officially a Titan, I wanted him to join the Youth Program, but he said he preferred doing what he was doing," Flash said before turning to Shaun.

"But we gotta get going, I'll be out the front," Flash said before speeding off, leaving the others alone.

Shaun turned to Starfire and gave her a quick hug.

"We are definitely going to catch up when I get back," he said before turning to Raven and leaning in, giving her a soft kiss.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before moving back and taking his mask out of his hands and putting it on him. "Be careful," she said, causing Shaun to give her a wink.

"Don't worry Doll, what's the worst that could happen," he said grinning before sprinting off towards the exit.

 **Later…**

Shaun and Flash were now sitting outside a small café in National City several hours later. It was a stop off on their way back from cleaning up the town affected by the hurricane. They both decided on stopping for a short break before returning to Metropolis. It was relatively peaceful except for the people snapping photos of them on their phones every few minutes.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Flash said as he took a sip out of Styrofoam cup of coffee.

Shaun let out a small chuckle. "You're supposedly the fastest man alive, cleaning up shouldn't be hard for you at all," he said.

"It can be when I can't lift trees and large debris single handily, that's why you were there," the speedster shot back lightly as Shaun took a bite out of a donut.

"Well at least we should be able to relax when we get back to Metropolis, maybe I can even get some time off," Shaun said, causing Flash to give him a questioning look.

"Time off?"

Shaun nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind going back to Jump City for a while," Shaun said.

"But why not Gotham?" Flash asked, knowing that's where he was from originally.

Shaun scoffed at the notion. "Please, I already have Batman breathing down my neck enough," he said before he felt a buzzing in his pocket, reaching down he pulled out his phone and answered the video call.

Instantly two faces came into view, one was Marcus, and the other was a younger girl who looked about twelve. She was obviously of Asian descent, and had dark black hair, light green eyes, and a huge smile on her face as soon as she saw Shaun.

"Sachiko!" Shaun exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" She replied smiling, before her expression turned to one of exasperation.

"Where are you guys? I haven't seen you in person in months and the day I get here you're off running around several cities away," the girl exclaimed.

Shaun resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he smiled at her through the screen.

"We just finished not too long ago and decided to stop in National City for some coffee, we'll be back in no time," he said, trying to appease the girl.

"Well hurry up! I am not waiting around forever little brother," she said with a huff, causing Flash to raise a brow in a questioning fashion as Shaun's right eye twitched at the comment.

"Don't start that again!" Shaun spat out in a hushed tone, Sachiko merely gave him a small smirk as she feigned innocence.

"Why I have no idea what you mean, _little brother_ ," she said, emphasising her two last words as Shaun seemed to let out a growl at being addressed as such.

"I'm older than you!"

Sachiko let out a chuckle. "Now we both know that isn't true, after all I'm almost thirteen," she said simply.

"And I'm seventeen!" Shaun exclaimed in annoyance, Flash was now watching the exchange in amusement, as was Marcus on the other end of the line.

Sachiko shook her head. "No, you're seven," she said, this time using a more patronising tone.

"Shut up!" Shaun said as he became more and more annoyed, this seemed to only please Sachiko as she merely smiled innocently and continued, this time using a more cutesy and babyish tone.

"Awww, but I just wuv my wittle brother sooo muuch," she said in the overly sweet and cutesy tone, causing Flash and Marcus to both barely hold in their laughter as Shaun seemed to be fuming now.

"Sachiko!…" Shaun growled warningly.

"Yes Otouto-Chan?" She asked in the same tone, using the Japanese term for little brother, even adding the honorific at the end to further irritate him.

"That's it! When I get back to Metro Tower, I am blastin you through a wall!" He cried out.

Sachiko's expression once again shifted, this time into a frown as she put her hands on her hips and stared back at Shaun.

"Is that anyway to speak to your big sister! Keep this up and the only thing you'll be doing when you get back here is a time out!" She said sternly before letting out a huff.

"I'm going to get some lunch," she said, before moving off screen and Marcus moved back into the centre of the screen, he was still barely containing his laughter as Shaun glared at him.

"If you laugh, I will throw you through a window Marcus," Shaun threatened just before Marcus erupted into laughter and cut the video call, leaving Shaun fuming in annoyance.

Before Flash could launch a sarcastic comment Shaun's way, several police car sirens could be heard rushing past them. Instantly the two were up and both nodded to each other before taking off in the direction the cars were going. Flash ran off ahead as Shaun took off after him.

He ran out onto the street and quickened his pace, running up behind a truck and jumping up as he ran, and landing on the trailer, not breaking pace as he kept running forward, launching himself off the truck's front and up onto a street light.

He then jumped to the next one and the one after, before dropping to the ground and speeding off again, jumping onto cars and making his way down the busy streets before seeing a traffic jam. People were people running the opposite direction in fear and terror; vehicles were being abandoned as they continued to get away from whatever was happening up ahead.

Shaun leaned down to the ground and with a sudden burst of orange energy, leapt up into the air and sailed over the large amounts of cars and clearing the distance, landing on the concrete with a thud he saw the culprit that Flash was trying to avoid, while simultaneously throwing objects towards, the culprit who had already incapacitated several police officers.

It was the Parasite.

Shaun could see Parasite standing there as Flash sped up to him and hit him several times before retreating back a distance, trying not to come into contact with him too much. The villain merely stood there and laughed off his actions.

Shaun couldn't remember exactly what the guy's powers were. He had briefly read a file about him awhile back, but hadn't paid too much attention, a fact he was now regretting, though the only thing on his mind was the fact that Parasite was keeping him from getting back to Metropolis.

"Hey!" Shaun yelled out, getting Parasite's attention, he turned around to see Shaun standing not too far away from him.

Shaun could fully see his appearance now, a human shaped physique that was predominantly purple with some light teal markings around his wrists and chest, torso and thighs. His head was completely bald and he didn't appear to have a mouth.

"What, you got a problem with me kid?" Parasite asked cockily, while his eyes travelled up and down Shaun's form, seemingly studying him.

"Sorta, you see I got places to be and people to see, and you're interfering with that, as well as being a threat to innocent people here, see that's two problems I got with ya right now," Shaun said before smirking.

"So I suggest you give ya'self up peacefully, or else," he said, causing Parasite to let out a laugh before levelling a challenging look at Shaun.

"Or else what?"

Shaun's eyes narrowed as his smirk grew. "Or else I'll kick your fuckin ass!"

Parasite now seemed even more amused. "Kid, do you have any idea who I am?" He asked.

Shaun studied him for a moment. "You look like a fuckin teletubby wearing a gimp suit!" Shaun exclaimed, referring to Parasite's appearance.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Parasite growled out.

"You heard me!" Shaun yelled back as he leapt into the air, and cocked back his right fist as he aimed it at Parasite, the villain however jumped back at the last second, causing Shaun's fist to impact against the concrete. A loud crack was heard as the concrete exploded in a web of cracks and dust. Parasite looked on in interest as Shaun stood up.

Flash however realised Shaun wasn't aware of Parasite's ability; he was able to absorb the energy, abilities and powers of other people, along with their knowledge and memories. This would only last for several hours however, and after that he would lose them again, along with the memories and knowledge gained from said person.

"NO GET BACK!" Flash yelled out, Shaun looked over at him in confusion only for Parasite to strike, grabbing hold of Shaun's shoulders and instantly the teen let out a scream as Parasite absorbed his abilities, orange energy began to crackle around them; however Shaun managed to push Parasite's arms off of him and leap back beside Flash.

Shaun let out a gasp before trying to regain his breath, Parasite however seemed to be taking in the unexpected influx of power. "Oh man! This is something else!" Parasite said as his body became surrounded by an aura of purple energy that spiked up into the air. "Not even Superman felt like this, I gotta give it to you kid, you're impressive," Parasite said as he pointed his outstretched palm towards a small abandoned convenience store and let out a small blast of energy towards it.

Though small the blast tore apart the small store with an explosion that blew dust and debris flying out onto the street, Shaun winced at the realisation of what had happened and the predicament they were in.

"Don't let him touch you, if he touches you he'll only absorb more of your power," Flash said as Shaun nodded.

"Ok, now that would have been nice to know beforehand," Shaun growled out before running forward towards Parasite.

Flash ran around behind the villain, hoping to catch him off guard, only for Parasite to spin around and deliver a back hand to the speedster that sent him flying back across the street and slamming into a brick wall. He fell to the ground a few seconds later with a groan.

Shaun prepared to deliver a kick to Parasite's stomach, only for him to catch Shaun's leg mid-air and spin him around, slamming him down hard into the street, creating a body shaped indent, before spinning him around and throwing him towards a street light. Shaun crashed into the pole with a loud groan as the metal gave way and fell down in front of him.

"Now I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun with these," Parasite said as he formed a small energy ball in his hand and threw it at Shaun at high speeds, the ball almost made contact when Shaun's right hand flew up and batted the attack away, causing it to fly up into the air and out of sight.

Shaun stood up fully and inspected himself, and saw a large tear in his red sleeveless vest jacket and levelled a glare at Parasite.

"Oops, looks like I ruined your little gift from Poison Ivy," he said with a smirk, causing Shaun gain a shocked expression.

"W-What?"

"See I don't only absorb a person's abilities, I also get their memories too, and I know all about you," Parasite said slyly.

Shaun let out a yell as he threw out his hands and sent a large blast towards Parasite, sending him flying back and crashing through a building, Shaun stopped the attack and ran forward into the large hole he had made in the brick wall.

Looking around for Parasite, Shaun could see that he had knocked him into an empty Gym, and for a moment was thankful that the entire block has seemingly evacuated. He didn't like fighting where people could get hurt.

However he was pulled out of his thoughts as a large weight used for bench pressing suddenly impacted with his stomach, sending him flying back out the brick wall and onto the street. Shaun managed to recover and steady himself in time to see Parasite run back out and swing the weight like a baseball bat. Shaun's hands flew up and caught it before bending the bar back towards Parasite and countering with a solid head-butt which sent the purple villain reeling back as he dropped the weight.

Shaun followed up with a right hook to the face which echoed around the street, before attempting to continue with a left hook, Parasite's hand stopped him and once again Shaun screamed as his power was drained, Parasite merely grinning as Shaun drooped to one knee.

"Man, you're like a gift that just keeps giving, aren't you kid?" He asked rhetorically, before slamming his fist down into Shaun's face, causing the teen to reel back, however Parasite gripped his shirt and pulled him back towards him and hit him again, this time in the chest as Shaun fell to the ground on his back.

Parasite brought his foot down and stamped on Shaun's stomach hard enough for the ground to crack. He did this several times as Shaun kept letting out chocked screams before coughing up a small amount of blood.

Letting out a laugh Parasite stopped his assault for a moment and leaned down closer to him. "Aren't so powerful now, huh?'Blaze,'" he said mockingly.

"Or should I call you, Shaun Jay Quin?" He asked rhetorically, before letting out a low chuckle.

"But we both know that's not even your real name," he said reaching down and gripping Shaun's mask before ripping it off his head. "Shaun Jaymes Quinzel"

Shaun tried to ignore the pain in his midsection and block out Parasite's talking, and was about to flip up onto his feet and blast him back when Parasite stomped down again, this time breaking through the ground and sending Shaun down into the sewer line.

Parasite then stood above the hole and began unleashing a barrage of energy balls, each one slamming down into the sewer right were Shaun was. Parasite could feel them breaking down even past the sewer and going further down as he added more and more power to them.

However a manhole suddenly hit him in the back of the head, causing him to let out a grunt and quickly turn to see Shaun standing there above an uncovered manhole. He had a large frown on his face as his jacket was completely in tatters and his shirt underneath had large pieces missing out of it and one of his gloves was completely destroyed.

Grabbing the shirt with one hand he tore it off before throwing the one remaining glove to the ground.

Before Parasite could react again Shaun's right hand flew up and he pointed his right index finger at him, and a high pitched noise was heard for a second as a thin beam flew out from his finger towards Parasite, hitting him and causing him to let out a scream of pain as the attack burst through his shoulder and through the other side, before Shaun stopped it.

Parasite let out a growl as he gripped his shoulder, which now had a hole in it.

However he came face to face with Flash who gave him several kicks to the face, sending him back a few feet before Flash joined Shaun at his side. "Glad you could join me," Shaun said sarcastically, before gripping his ribs and groaning.

"You ok?" Flash asked, causing Shaun to give him an 'are you serious' look.

"I just got blasted into the sewer and had my body trampled on…what do you think," Shaun asked sarcastically, before a small smile came to his face. "Though this is a little bit refreshing, I haven't had a fight this good since I fought Morrow," he said, mostly to himself.

Before Flash could ask him what he meant, Shaun's eyes widened before he pushed Flash out of the way just in time for him to miss being grabbed by Parasite who had leapt over to them. The power stealer took advantage of Shaun's move and grabbed onto his arm, leaching off his powers once more.

He let out a laugh as the hole from Shaun's beam attack glowed and began to close, leaving only a small bruise, he then reeled his fist back and hit Shaun in the face, the blow created a shockwave as Shaun was sent flying back down the street, his body sailing through the air far back until he began to see a several story office building coming up.

Next thing he knew Shaun went crashing through the bottom floor of the office building, the sound of breaking glass filled the air before he came smashing through an empty cubicle and slamming into the floor, sliding a few feet before coming to a rest.

However Parasite had knocked him back further than he thought as the building was in still had people in it, obviously outside of the evacuated area.

Shaun winced in pain as he slowly stood up, blood dripping from his nose as people looked on in concern and shock. He wiped his nose and further winced at the pain, before something else caught his eye, something more troubling.

Far back along the city streets, where Shaun had been before, Parasite held his hands out in front of him and unleashed a large blast of energy.

The blast rushed along the lengthy street, coming towards the office building fast, it would cross the distance in mere seconds. People in the office floor let out sounds of terror as the blast grew to the size of a bus.

Shaun staggered forward, his eyes widening at the blast before he turned to see the people, turning back he thrust both hands forward as he held them together at the wrist and spread his fingers, instantly an yellow bubble of energy formed in front of him and flew out and expanded in the front of the office buildings bottom two floors, acting as a shield just as Parasite's attack hit.

Shaun grunted in exertion as he held the shield up, holding off the attack's brute force, his arms wavered slightly under the intensity of it, but the knowledge that he was the only thing standing between it and the people behind him kept him strong.

After a few more moments the attack ceased and Shaun let out a breath, dropping the shield, his arms fell to his sides and he dropped to one knee, he usually wouldn't have been so worn out, but Parasite's powers were taking a toll on him, Shaun didn't know how many more of Parasite's drains he could take.

However the arrival of a purple hand shocked him out of his thoughts, Parasite grabbed hold of Shaun's head and through him back out onto the street, his body flopping on the ground for a few moments before coming to a stop.

"Phew! This is fun!" Parasite said gleefully, he walked slowly over to Shaun, who slowly got up on one knee, and after a moment stood up fully, his face showing his obvious fatigue.

"Aw, what's wrong, thought you were going to kick my ass," Parasite said mockingly.

Shaun merely levelled a glare at the purple villain as he spat out blood onto the ground and wiped his chin.

"I-I'm not giving in to the likes of you," he said slowly.

Shaun held his right hand out, which became encased in energy and was about to fire it when Parasite beat him to the punch and pushed his hand out in a pushing motion and a wave of purple energy flew out like a gust of wind, pushing Shaun back into the wall of a clothing store.

The teen fell to his knees a moment later, Parasite walked towards him with a hungry expression on his face.

"Time for some dessert," he said darkly as he approached Shaun, who was now on his back.

As Parasite gripped Shaun's head, he could barely summon the energy to scream as he was drained once again, he could feel himself becoming weaker, his arms barely having enough energy to move.

He then fell to the ground on his back as Parasite laughed at his fallen form, before turning back to peer down the street where Flash was lying on the ground face down.

Shaun's eyes flickered open softly, his vision was blurring and he felt disoriented.

 **"Well look at this! Seems like somebodies down for the count!"** Came a disembodied voice, however the sound of it caused Shaun's body to freeze up and his eyes to widen.

It sounded exactly like the Joker.

 **"The hero gig doesn't seem to be working out for you now is it, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Deep down Shaun knew this wasn't real; it was merely being caused by his fatigue, though he felt his blood beginning to boil at the sound of that laugh. Shaun's vision began to blur again, and a blurry shape began to take form, a few seconds later and The Joker stood before him, a physical manifestation of the voice he was hearing.

The clown leaned down closer to Shaun and gripped his hair tightly, pulling him up, causing the teen to grunt despite the fact that it was only imaginary. **"Maybe this'll help you understand!"** The Joker growled out with a glare.

 **"You're not one of them, no matter how much you want to be, you can dress yourself up like them, and yes for now they might let you hang around, because you're of use to them, but eventually they'll cast you out. Because in the end, you're not a hero, you're nothing but a freak... Like me!"**

Shaun let out a growl as he gritted his teeth, his muscles ached as he flexed them in anger, pushing himself up and beginning to stand. The imaginary Joker however threw his head back and laughed maniacally

"What the hell?!" Parasite exclaimed angrily, noticing Shaun was now weakly standing on his feet and let out a laugh. "You just don't know when to quit do you," he said walking towards Shaun slowly.

"No... I'm nothing like you..." Shaun whispered to himself, Parasite raised an eyebrow as he walked closer and closer to the battered teen.

"Talking to yourself huh, no matter, this is game over for you," Parasite said as he stood a few feet away from Shaun.

Shaun had his head facing the ground, his body still hunched over and shaking slightly as he breathed heavily, it looked as if he was moments away from passing out.

"HAARRGH!" Parasite screamed as he cocked back his left hand and prepared to deliver a devastating left hook, however only inches away from connecting, Shaun's right hand flew up and caught it.

Parasite gasped in surprise as Shaun still faced the ground. His face twisted into one of rage as he tightened his grip on Parasite's arm and steam seemed to be evaporating off his body.

However what happened next shocked and sent a chilling wave of fear into Parasite. Shaun looked up at him with fury, his eyes completely white as his irises and pupils disappeared, and a second later his body became engulfed in a yellow aura, his hair took on a red tint and stuck up in the air in wavy spikes and his muscles seemed to bulk up slightly.

Nearby street lamps blew up, as did electronic signs and windows, all broke and shattered, raining glass down upon them.

"W-What-What is this?" Parasite screamed out in slight fear, before Shaun let out a primal animalistic growl and pushed back on his Parasite's hand he still had in his grip.

A sickening crack filled the air as his wrist and arm broke.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!" Parasite screamed in pain as he fell back several feet, clutching his now broken arm, his hand still having some yellow energy residue from Shaun's grip, the leftover energy from his aura was different from his usual aura, this seemed to burn Parasite.

However he didn't have time to contemplate this as Shaun again let out a yell and rocketed towards him, his body floating off the ground as he sped towards Parasite, delivering a punch to the villain's face, sending him flying back into the concrete and at the same time splitting it and creating a long crater.

 **Raven POV**

Raven was sitting in a common area with Starfire and Marcus, they were all chatting about recent events, Sachiko having gone to the bathroom moments before. "So anyway, we should probably—" Raven began only to suddenly stop speaking, the others looked at her in confusion before her eyes widened and her mouth didn't move as she seemed to be in a shocked stupor.

"Raven…Raven what's wrong?" Marcus asked, worried at her sudden action.

Raven snapped out of it however and turned to him frantically. "How fast can a Javelin get us to National City?"

"What?! Why, what's wrong!?" He asked in confusion.

"Something's happened to Shaun!" She exclaimed with worry in her voice.

Marcus's eyes widened as he got up and sprinted out of the room, Raven and Starfire following him to the Javelin bay. Sachiko returned a few moments later, finding she was alone.

 **Flash POV**

Having recovered from Shaun pushing him out of the way minutes ago to avoid one of Parasite's attacks, Flash was now groaning as he clutched his head. When Shaun had pushed him out of the way he had unintentionally caused Flash to knock his head against a light post, knocking him unconscious for a short time.

He was fed up with being knocked around, feeling it had happened enough for one day, and was sure he probably had a concussion. However, something caught his eye.

Up the street from him, Shaun was standing in front of Parasite, seemingly gripping his fist in his hand, before Flash could determine what was going on, Shaun was covered in an aura of yellow light.

The next thing he knew, Parasite was lying on the ground with a broken arm. He didn't know what was happening, but was worried that it might get outside of the evacuated zone at this point, and if that happened, people would be in harm's way.

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun was now standing several feet in front of Parasite, who was still on the ground, in a crater of concrete and dust. He looked up at Shaun in shock and disbelief as the teen's aura surrounded him, the ground breaking as chunks of rock and stone floated in the air from the pure power radiating from his form.

"H-How…He was already beaten…there's no way…" Parasite said to himself.

Shaun took this moment to once again rocket across the ground, sailing up and delivering a powerful kick to Parasite, sending him flying across the street and crashing through into a store, before he himself sped towards the store.

A moment later and Parasite came bursting out of the roof, having jumped up their using the energy he still captured from Shaun previously.

Shaun however let out a loud cry as he flew up into the air, his eyes still completely white as he screamed. He slammed into Parasite, sending him tumbling back. However before he could completely fall over, Shaun came flying back in the opposite direction; He did this several times in various directions, each time crashing into Parasite.

The villain felt like he was being hit by a truck each time, however a moment of pause made him think Shaun had finished, looking around frantically as he huffed he couldn't see him.

However Shaun was high above him, and with a yell, came crashing down, bringing both his fists together and smashing them onto Parasite's head, causing him to crash back through the roof and tumbling out onto the street. Dust filled the air as from afar Flash watched on in shock.

Parasite managed to pull himself back on his feet, marvelling at how he had survived so far, giving credit to the fact that he had absorbed some of Shaun's powers before the fight, he counted himself lucky for that, without the strength or durability he would have been nothing but ashes by now.

Shaun stayed floating up in the air, his focus on Parasite as he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts from both hands, firing them again and again, causing explosions that shook the street as Parasite's form was engulfed, before zipping down to the ground and crashing into him again, grabbing him and flying along the street and slamming him into a car's hood.

He then jumped back, his teeth gritted as he glared at Parasite's weakened form, the villain was still as strong as he had been ten minutes ago, but this new and unexplained happening with Shaun was completely outclassing him.

"This is insane!" Parasite muttered to himself. He had absorbed most of Shaun's memories through the multiple draining's of his powers already, but nothing had revealed anything like this to him.

Standing up, he growled in pain as he suddenly remembered his broken arm, which was not making things easy. However his good arm rested against the front of the bus, discreetly gripping the bottom of the car's front, he suddenly swung it around and slammed it into Shaun, knocking him back down the street.

Shaun sailed through the air from the car's impact, but recovered in mid-air and hovered, his head moving back down to see where Parasite was. The purple coloured villain running along the street, and towards Flash.

Flash meanwhile prepared himself to go against Parasite, this time he was planning to use his lack of use in one of his arms as an advantage.

However he didn't count on Parasite launching a beam out of his still able arm. Flash dodged it using his speed and found himself dodging several more.

"Ok, this is starting to become a pain in the ass," he said before one beam managed to make contact, he let out a scream as the energy blast blew him back into a wire fence. It kept going and became more powerful, blasting him through the fence and into a construction yard.

Flash lay there motionless, his body ached and burned in places he didn't want to think about, and his suit now sported many tears and missing pieces, his mask torn off at one point revealing a bit of his forehead and a tuft of orange hair. Blood was also dripping down from a cut on his left pectoral.

He tried to stand, only to find Parasite standing over him, and in one swift action, drove his foot down onto Flash's left kneecap, and in a loud 'CRUNCH' the bone completely broke as his leg was shattered.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Flash screamed out in agony, his voice going raw as he gripped the now broken leg, Parasite letting out a laugh.

"At least I can still hurt you, try running now!" Parasite exclaimed before a shape caught his attention. Turning he saw Shaun flying through the air at incredible speeds, heading towards him.

Parasite quickly panicked before looking up, seeing the construction zone was on an old radio building that was due to be demolished, and on the top rested a large red radio tower antenna. A smirk came to Parasite's face before he pointed his good hand up towards the top of the building, and with a grunt of exertion formed a blue disk of energy the size of a large serving platter and launched it up at the building. He jumped out of the way and ran towards an exit as the attack hit.

There was a loud crash as the tower was hit, concrete and metal exploded before it was overtaken by an even louder groan of metal twisting and reshaping. Flash looked up to see the tower beginning to lean over off the side of the roof before a loud sound of the metal finally breaking completely sent the tower falling down straight for him.

Flash tried to move, but let out a sharp cry of pain as he clutched his injured leg. A large shadow fell over him as the tower came ever closer. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

Only for it not to come.

Yet another groan of metal hitting something came to his ears, yet he felt no pain. Opening his eyes he looked up, and they widened as he saw Shaun floated above him, holding the metal antenna in two hands. Flash was about to say something, when Shaun suddenly ascended further, still holding the antenna.

For a second Flash thought he was going to put it back on the roof.

He was wrong. Shaun let out a yell as he threw the antenna through the air; it sailed down onto the street and crashed down, pinning Parasite underneath.

Shaun flew over to the antenna and landed, seeing Parasite underneath, not crushed, but unable to move. He was almost unconscious from the wounds.

Shaun ripped the metal apart, grabbing the villain and delivering a punch to the face, Parasite screamed out in pain right before another one impacted him.

Flash managed to get to his feet, balancing on one leg he grabbed a nearby star picket on the construction site and used it to take weight off his injured leg; he couldn't put even the slightest bit of weight on it without causing himself pain.

He limped over to the edge of the site and saw Shaun completely decimating Parasite, hitting him again and again in various places. The hits would be blurs to ordinary people, yet the speedster could see them fine.

"Blaze! That's enough!" He yelled weakly, however the words didn't reach him or they were ignored. "You're killing him!"

He realised Shaun was not in his proper mind at the moment, and wearily looked down the street the antenna was lying on, not immediately but further down. Flash could see people; obviously they were on the edge of the evacuated zone.

If the people came any closer, they could be in danger. However the loud sound of thrusters lowering to the ground interrupted his train of thought, and he turned in their direction to see a Javelin landing on the empty street.

Flash let out a small sigh of relief that help had arrived. The Javelin landed and Marcus, Raven and Starfire ran out, they ran to Flash's side and Marcus offered him support, they looked over at Shaun, but before they could comment Flash spoke up.

"Look, you guys have known Shaun longer than me or the League," he said as he stared wide eyed.

"Have you ever seen him like that?" He asked pointing over to him.

"…..No, this is new" Marcus said in shock, before Raven and Starfire flew over towards Shaun.

"What are they doing? He'll kill them!" Flash exclaimed, fearing for their safety, only because Shaun didn't seem in control at the moment, reason had obviously been thrown out the window.

Marcus however replied with anger lacing his tone. "No he won't! They're going to calm him down," he said looking on.

Shaun meanwhile stared down at Parasite, who was unconscious and severely injured. His body looked like a beaten purple sack of potatoes, but before he could land a final blow, Starfire's hands grabbed hold of his wrists. The Tamaranean's strength stopped him with a loud sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Raven meanwhile calmly wrapped her hands around Shaun's back, she could feel the yellow golden energy flowing around him, it was like nothing she had felt from him before. It felt more primal and animalistic he was driven by instinct and unaware of himself. She gripped her hands around his bare chest and leaned up to his ears.

"It's ok…." She whispered to him calmly, before slowly unhooking one of her arms and turning him around to face her, Starfire releasing his arms as he visibly slacked and turned to face Raven. "You can stop now," she said in the same calming tone.

Shaun seemed to visibly relax as his teeth unclenched and his eyes slowly returned to normal. The irises and pupils returned as his aura faded and his hair came back down from the wavy spikes to his usual look, the red tint disappearing as he looked into Raven's eyes.

He seemed to regain his senses as he looked around in slightly confusion as he returned to his normal state of mind, like a mist had evaporated and he could see clearly again.

As if on cue, new police cars began speeding up the street. Several minutes later the authorities had managed to contact STAR labs and were transporting Parasite their immediately, restraining him minimally due to his injured state as he was still out cold.

Shaun meanwhile was sitting in the Javelin, the ramp still down as Flash was sorting out a few things and having his leg put in a brace and set properly by a blonde female Paramedic, who he was attempting to flirt with. Due to Flash's abilities his injury would heal up faster than the average person's due to his accelerated healing.

Raven meanwhile sat next to Shaun and gave him a bottle of water, which the teen gratefully accepted and proceeded to gulp it down rather quickly, he looked around for another only for Raven to smile as she handed him another one, expecting the response.

Shaun drank it down slower, all the time Raven and Starfire, who was sitting on the seat opposite him were staring at him with concern and confusion.

"Please, we are curious to know what happened to you and if you are ok?" Starfire asked genuinely.

Shaun looked down for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I don't know. I really don't know what happened. One minute I was having the energy sucked outta me, and then I felt this surge, a rush of power, and things got a little hazy, like watching things through a layer of plastic, but it felt….incredible, I was stronger, and faster and everything was enhanced," he said before looking at the excitedly.

"And I was flying!"

Raven was about to enquire more, when Shaun suddenly stilled, the bottle of water dropping to the floor. "Shaun?" Starfire asked, before Shaun suddenly clutched his chest and let out a groan, his eyes twitched before he let out a throatier groan of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Raven exclaimed in concern as she rushed to his side, however before she could touch him Orange energy exploded around him, causing Raven to fly back and Shaun to fall down off the ramp and out onto the ground.

Starfire checked on Raven who got up and they both exited the Javelin, Shaun was on his knees and his hands were clenched tight, his body then was surrounded by another wave of orange energy before his eyes burst open and he let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed out, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"…..Shaun…" Raven implored as her face twisted to one of fear for him, the energy around him grew bigger and bigger as he kept screaming.

"Raven look!" Starfire exclaimed as the energy began to flow around him in a vortex, but that wasn't the strangest thing.

It was turning red. The orange energy was turning blood red.

Shaun's hands fell to the sides of him as he screamed his head then looked up staring straight at Raven, and she let out a gasp as his eyes were not blue.

But red.

And then he collapsed. The energy died down, however it still surrounded him, and Shaun kept writhing in pain and discomfort as Raven and Starfire ran to his side. Marcus ran over from where he had been standing and dropped to his knees at Shaun's sides, checking over him with the two girls.

"We have to leave. Now!" He said seriously as Raven nodded and put both her hands over his chest, she created a layer of black energy around his body, cocooning him in it, except for his head which was writhing around.

Starfire picked him up and gently but quickly moved him into the Javelin.

Marcus was flying back towards Metropolis at top speeds; they had Shaun in the back of the Javelin, with Raven and Starfire watching over him. Flash was in the co-pilot seat.

Shaun was thrashing around in the cocoon Raven had made, his energy causing it to crack and split at some parts. However Marcus suddenly got a call coming from his pocket, he almost ignored it but as it kept ringing he reached into it and pulled the phone out, checking the name on it he turned to Flash.

"Could you take over for a minute?" He asked. Flash nodded as he took over the flight controls. Marcus hastily answered the phone.

" _Marcus, it's your cousin,"_ came an accented voice on the other end.

"I know, I have caller ID" Marcus said shortly. "Look this really isn't a great time," he continued, looking back at Shaun.

" _Why? What's wrong?"_ His cousin asked with concern.

"It's something wrong with Shaun, I don't exactly know what it is," Marcus replied.

" _You sound pretty shaken, anything I could do for our mutual friend in tights?"_

"I don't know, where getting him back to Metro Tower, in Metropolis, and we'll see if there's anything that can be done," Marcus said before moving away from where Flash could hear him and back near Starfire.

"I'm going to call his aunt as well, something about this is familiar with what she told me awhile back, Miss Ivy might be able to help," he said in a hushed tone.

" _Right, well you do that mate. I was callin to let you know I was on my way to Metropolis to see you and Shaun about something else, but it looks like this little problem will need sortin out first,"_ his cousin said seriously. " _I'll be there as soon as I can."_

The phone line went dead as his cousin disconnected, Marcus let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his hand before looking over his friends restrained form with concern and worry.

 **Meanwhile...**

After hanging up the phone, the man in question got up from the bar stool he was on and quickly finished his drink.

He was in his thirties from appearance, with blond hair and slight stubble on his chin, he wore black pants and shoes, a white long sleeved button up shirt and had burgundy coloured thin tie done up halfway while kept slightly lose.

He picked up a beige coloured trench coat from the seat beside him and put it on over his shirt, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of silk cut cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. He lit it with a zippo lighter, inhaling the cigarette for a moment before heading towards the exit.

When he exited the bar he pulled his phone out again and dialled another number.

"Chas…..yeah it's me, look it seems I'm gonna have to get to Metropolis a little sooner mate, I'm leaving right now…Me cousin and his mask wearing friend are having a bit of trouble already…..no not that one, the other one….. the one who likes to dress up like a ninja …..yeah that's the one," he said smirking before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

John Constantine was heading for Metropolis.

 **Unknown POV**

Sitting inside a glass and metal lined rectangular prison was a solitary man. The rectangular cell was completely sealed and had a door to enter, but was locked. The cell itself had blue thin lights around the edge of the floor as well as the edge of the walls and roof, and a circle of blue light in the middle. The cell walls were transparent and appeared to be glass, while the metal ridging and casing around it was a black matte colour, with the roof being completely metal.

The room the cell was in was well lit and completely void of people, but there was a control panel several feet away from the cell, and an entrance to the room which led along a long hallway.

Inside it had a small bed, a toilet in the corner as well as what looked to be a shower head coming from one of the corners which had a small drain on the floor, and a small book shelve with a few meagre titles, as well as a clock.

The man himself was leaning against one of the walls and looking off into space. He had brown coloured tan skin, and brown hair that reached past his ears and was slightly wavy and his eyes were dark brown. He appeared to be in his late twenties and had a strong muscular physic.

He was wearing a simple white short sleeved shirt and pants with black shoes without laces, and on his forearms were silver bracers which had a blue light glowing around the edges of the wrists and a circle on the back of them which also glowed bright blue.

The man seemed to be contemplating something before speaking out loud to himself.

"So…..not only did he experience the false transformation….but he has also reached the second level," He said in an Australian accent, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Congratulations Shaun," the man said, as his eyes flashed blue for a second, before returning to their dark brown colour.

 **Olivia POV**

 **Earlier...**

The day after Olivia returned from her time travel incident, she threw herself back into the Metro Bomber case. The bomber had been extremely quiet for almost four days, making Olivia extremely apprehensive. He only stopped posting messages online when he was building his next bomb. Which meant he was going to strike very soon. Probably in the next few hours.

She notified both Batman and the Watchtower that the Metro Bomber was going to strike within a few hours. She was going to tell Shayera, but then remembered that she was on a mission in deep space. She hadn't heard back from Batman but one of the Watchtower technicians responded to her message, telling her that the League was notified and would place patrols in Metropolis. Metropolis PD was placing extra officers in crowded places, but Olivia knew that the Metro Bomber struck anywhere.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and checked her watch, realizing that she had been sitting at the computer for a few hours now. She didn't have school today (and was a bit worried about catching up with all of the work she missed) and hadn't been sleeping well. Every time she shut her eyes, she had the same recurring nightmare where Ahuitzotl stood over her with the obsidian knife in his hand, a dead Cedric laying at her feet. She still blamed herself for his death, realizing that Ahuitzotl only killed him because he tried to protect her.

She had woken up from the nightmare in a cold sweat just before dawn and went up to her computer lab after getting dressed. Currently, there wasn't much that she could do since the Metro Bomber hadn't been online for a few days, but she was attempting to break his code.

She stood up and sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere. Her stomach growled and she decided it was time to eat some breakfast and have a bathroom break. She left the room. Although this was a quieter level in the Metro Tower, she usually saw one or two heroes strolling throughout. Right now though, it was completely empty. Most of the heroes were posted throughout the city.

She entered the bathroom, quickly doing her business and washing her hands once she was finished. She groaned when she realizing the paper towel holder was empty and instead wiped her hands on her jeans. After she exited, she walked straight to the elevator, picking at her nails as she waited for it to arrive. When it finally did, she pressed the button for the cafeteria, a few heroes and Youth Members joining her on the way down.

She stared at her worn out grey Converse, wondering if she should spend the money to buy a new pair when the elevator doors dinged open. "Liv!" Someone shouted.

She snapped her head up, smiling a bit when she realized that Donovan Nelson was standing in front of her, a large grin sitting on her face. "Hey, Don," she said in a tired tone, leaning against the railing. At this point, it was only the two of them left in the elevator.

He entered, pulling her into a large hug. "You're really tan. Just come back from Cancun?" He asked with a grin as the elevator doors closed behind him. They continued to move downwards towards the cafeteria.

Her smile faltered a bit as he let go and she answered, "Tenochtitlán, actually." Donovan was wearing a burgundy t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His eyes were brown right now as he wasn't using his powers.

Don shot her a sympathy smile. His white teeth gleamed against his black skin. "Yeah, we heard all about it. I thought you got back a few days ago," he said. "Where have you been?"

She sighed a bit, watching the walls flash by as the elevator moved downwards. The doors had a glass window on them. "I've been working on the Metro Bomber case nonstop," she said, glancing at her watch to check the time. She had been gone for five minutes by now and if he had sent the police a message, she would be too slow to catch him in time. "He hasn't sent anything in days, which means he's building a bomb again."

Donovan frowned, leaning against the elevator railing with her. "That's not good," he said. As the elevator doors opened and the two entered the cafeteria, he added, "Have you gotten anywhere with it?"

Olivia shook her head. They got on the line for breakfast. The cafeteria wasn't too crowded since it was so early and Donovan quickly started piling food on his plate. Olivia simply filled a bowl with cereal and milk, grabbing a bottle of apple juice along the way. As Donavan began to walk towards a table, Olivia said, "I'll see you later, Don. I have to get back to the computer."

"You sure?" He asked, giving her a concerned look. "You've been working on the case a lot lately."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, well someone has to catch this freak before he kills more people. I'll see you around," she said, turning and getting into the elevator again. She ate a few bites of cereal as she waited in the elevator, yawning a bit as she headed back to the computer. When the door opened, she gasped as she saw that a message had been delivered six minutes before.

"No, no, no," She said, dropping the bowl on the floor as she ran to the computer. She frantically typed on the keyboard before she realized that the Metro Bomber had already disabled his network. "Shit!" She yelled, slamming her fists on the keyboard.

She sat down at the chair, defeated, holding her head in her hands. She took deep breaths to try and hold back her frustrated tears. If she had been at the computer, she may have been quick enough to find him. She glanced up, reading the mocking message that appeared on the screen.

 **Today is the day, Metropolis! I know I promised that the "protectors of the city" (Metropolis PD, Justice League? Which one?) would be next, but I'm holding off on hitting them for another day. At exactly 12 today, my body count will pass 100. And half of them will be children.**

 **3 MB**

Olivia clenched her teeth, forwarding the message to the Watchtower. She was sure they already saw it. She reached out to type on the keyboard, but her hands hovered over it. _What's the point?_ She thought, bitterly glancing at the message. _You're never going to catch him. It was stupid of you to agree to this. The next bomb is gonna go off and dozens of people will be killed, but you're not smart enough to stop him. He's always five steps ahead. And next is either the police department or the Justice League._

She began to stand up to leave the room, defeated once again. But for some reason, she felt drawn back to the computer. She sat forward on the edge of her chair, attempting to track the Metro Bomber again. This time, she felt fueled by the Metro Bomber's threat of harming children.

She typed faster and faster, beginning to see openings in the Metro Bomber's firewall. Usually it took her days to break through and by the time she got her, it disappeared. But this time, she was working faster than ever. Time flew by as she began to crack the bomber's code. When she finally pressed the enter key for the last time and the computer screen was loading, she glanced at her watch again. It was 10:38 A.M., and the next bomb was due to go off in an hour and twenty-two minutes.

She gasped when the screen loaded, an I.P. address shown in front of her. She quickly forwarded it to the League and Metropolis's police department and then looked up the location herself. She felt her chest tighten when she saw it was Ellsworth Memorial Children's Hospital. _He's targeting sick children,_ she thought as she sent another message to the Watchtower, asking them to tell her when they found the bomb. She then left the room, setting a timer on her watch for the time remaining on the bomb.

Olivia headed straight to her room and sat on her bed, biting her nails as she waited for the message to appear. She kept her ringer on full volume and tried to do some of the work she had missed so she wouldn't be extremely behind when she went to school, but she couldn't focus. All she could think about was the next bomb. What if the League or the police couldn't find it in time? And why would the bomber leave the I.P. address for the hospital. Unless he wanted the police or League in the building as the bomb went off.

Just as she grabbed her phone to send another message to the League, her phone vibrated and rang. A message from the Watchtower popped up, saying, **Hospital evacuated and searched. No bombs have been located. Metropolis PD will keep searching while the League heads to other hospitals in the area.**

Olivia frowned and typed her response. How could there be no bomb? The Metro Bomber wasn't one to lie. **Are you absolutely sure?** She said, sending the message.

The Watchtower replied in thirty seconds. **Yes. You've done all you can. The League will take care of the rest.**

She dropped her phone, glancing at her watch. Twenty-eight minutes remained. She felt like the Watchtower was just shrugging her off. She really believed that the bomb was in the hospital, and it didn't seem like the League was going to be much help. Shayera wasn't here right now and Olivia didn't really know any other League members well enough to ask for help.

She wasn't sure if she was about to make a huge mistake, but she had to see for herself that the bomb wasn't there. If people died because Olivia didn't pressure the League enough to look again, she would never forgive herself. She stood up and rushed out of the room, shoving her wallet and a flashlight she kept on her end table into her pocket. Since she left the room so fast, she forgot her phone and communicator on her bed.

She turned invisible and phased through the Metro Tower's floors, stopping when she reached the ground floor. She ran outside and onto the sidewalk, waving her hand to get a cab. Three passed by without noticing her before one finally stopped before her. She hopped in, saying, "Ellsworth Memorial Children's Hospital please."

The cab driver gave her a confused look, saying, "Been watchin' the news lately? That hospital is the Metro Bomber's next target." He pulled into the street, still driving in the direction of the hospital.

"I know," muttered Olivia, glancing out the window. "That's why I have to go there."

"You're the one paying," said the cab driver as he stopped at a red light. Olivia impatiently glanced at her watch, seeing that she now had only twenty-four minutes left. Time was ticking away.

With twenty-two minutes left, the cab driver arrived at the hospital. "You sure about this?" He asked as Olivia pulled out cash. She threw him his fare and left the car without answering. She glanced around and turned invisible, seeing that the entire building was surrounded by police. There were swat team members, police dogs, fire fighters, League members…Nearly everyone was at this location searching for the bomb. Olivia phased through the crowd and police barriers, heading straight into the hospital. She saw Batman there, speaking to Metropolis's police chief. Superman was flying above the building, using his x-ray vision to look for the bomb.

She wasted no time. The Metro Bomber always left bombs below ground, like in basements or sewers. She phased through the hospital's floors into the parking garage, looking around and seeing that it was swarming with police K-9 units. She walked around for a minute or two, nearly growling with frustration when she realized no bomb was there. She phased through the parking garage's floor, arriving at the sewer.

She was glad she was intangible so she didn't have to walk through the disgusting water. She looked around and saw that the sewer was empty besides for some rats. She glanced at her watch again, seeing that she only had three minutes left. The Metro Bomber lied about the location of the bomb. She made her way up again, arriving on the street in front of the building. If there was a bomb in the hospital, the police would have found it by now. Plus, the Metro Bomber placed enough explosives in the building to take the whole thing down. Usually, it was a time bomb on the ground floor with thermals placed throughout the building. Once they registered the heat, they went off too.

She walked to the edge of the street and was about to turn solid again when she glanced across, seeing a sign for Care 4 Kids, a large daycare company that operated throughout the country. Her eyes widened when she realized that the bomb wasn't in the hospital, it was in the building for the daycare. The Metro Bomber wanted everyone in the hospital so they would see the building across the street when the bomb went off.

Still invisible and intangible, she sprinted across the street and leaped in the air, moving her hands in front of her as her head headed straight towards the sidewalk. She dove through the concrete and the sewer, glancing around as she turned on her flashlight. She growled when she saw no bomb. She wasn't sure what to due and looked at her watch again, seeing two minutes and four seconds left before the bomb went off. Where could the bomb be? The dogs would have smelled the bomb even if it was across the street in the daycare's basement.

Where else below ground was left? With a sudden realization, Olivia knew where the bomb was. It was below the sewers in Metropolis's old tunnels. Metropolis was a very modernized city, but before it was so polished, it was as old as any other American city. However, Metropolis had a large system of tunnels used during the Revolutionary War and the Underground Railroad. Nearly all of them were sealed off with cement so the homeless would not try to live below ground. She phased through the sewer's floor, landing in an open, dimly lit space.

She turned visible and solid when she saw a construction light on a stand, a video camera set up on a tripod, and a large bomb surrounded in (probably lead) metal. She saw the time ticking away on the bomb, realizing she only had a minute and twenty seconds left. There was no time to warn the League or evacuate the building before the bomb went off. Olivia ran forward, biting her nails as she thought about what to do.

She wanted to just phase her hand through the bomb but she was worried that it would go off anyway. She had absolutely no idea how to diffuse the bomb. She reached for her communicator and cellphone when she realized she left them in her room. She glanced at the video camera, seeing a red blinking light going off. Looking closer at the bomb, she saw a letter sat on top.

She ripped open the envelope and scanned the text. The letter was typed out in comic sans, pissing Olivia off immediately. The bomber viewed everything as a joke.

 **Dear Asshole,**

 **Congrats! If you're reading this, that means you've finally realized that I'm not dumb enough to give away the location of my next bombing, but I am dumb enough to give away the location directly across the street! I will admit that if you've found this, you've impressed me a bit. And I promise, the next one is bigger and better. If you somehow manage to stop the explosion, that camera right next to you will tell me who you are!**

 **Oh, and if you haven't diffused the bomb, I would run.**

 **L8R,**

 **MB**

Olivia dropped the letter and ran her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth. There were only twenty one seconds left and she didn't have any options. She glanced at the walls, noticing that the skyscraper's supports ran this deep.

She ran to one of the steel beams and placed her hand on it, closing her eyes and concentrating. There was only one option left; phase the building above her through the bomb. If it didn't work, at least she would live.

Phasing large items took a huge amount of concentration and effort. The biggest thing she had phased so far was a large pickup truck that one of her foster parents drove. The father had been drinking and hit his wife when she asked to drive. He nearly crashed into the highway barrier until Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and phased them through. They instead crashed into a ditch and survived with only minor injuries. Olivia left their home soon after.

When under extreme amounts of stress, Olivia was able to phase easier. Like the reaction of fight or flight, Olivia's was phase. She thought about how many people (especially children) would die if she didn't phase the building. Besides; she only had to phase a few floors. The bomb was only large enough to reach two floors up and the rest of the thermals wouldn't go off without heat.

She stared at the bomb, tightly clenching the buildings beams. Five…four…three…two…one…Olivia threw all of her effort into phasing the building, a huge headache stabbing into her head. With a bright light and a loud sound, the bomb exploded and Olivia was engulfed in the flames. She closed her eyes and concentrated on phasing, the large explosion dying down after a few seconds. Suddenly, only the broken bomb in front of her was on fire.

As soon as the explosion was over, Olivia let go of the support and fell forward, her vision turning fuzzy until everything went black.

 **Shayera POV**

 **Thirty Minutes Before...**

Shayera stared at the window, glancing as the stars as the Javelin raced by. She was sitting in the copilot seat of a Javelin while John guided the ship past an astroid belt. They were coming back to Earth after a mission protecting an intergalactic Senate member who's life was threatened by a Red Lantern. Thankfully, there had been no assassination attempt and John and Shayera were free to leave. She was pissed at J'onn for sending her on a mission with him alone, but when she was about to say something to him, he conveniently was speaking on his communicator to someone else.

"Do you remember coming back this way from Andrema?" Suddenly asked John as he carefully piloted the ship through the stars. Right now, they were about thirty minutes away from Earth. They passed by Pluto and Shayera turned to look at him.

"Yeah, after we helped the Zxiands from that hoard of Lifpa," said Shayera with a small smile. She remembered how John fended off a gigantic Lifpa from eating an entire village but in the process, he got covered head to toe in alien goop. "I can still smell that thing on you," she joked.

"Hey, you weren't much better off yourself," laughed John as Uranus whizzed by. "Didn't Wally say that your mask still smelled a month after that fight?"

"Yeah, but it's Wally we're talking about," said Shayera, shooting John a pointed look. "Wally who was convinced at one point that Bruce slept upside down like a bat."

John burst out laughing. "You only made that rumor worse by telling him that you saw it yourself," sternly said John, glancing at her out of the side of his eye. He had shaved his beard and his head. Shayera missed his hair but was glad the beard was gone. "That was right before…"

Shayera bitterly finished his sentence. "The invasion," she muttered, looking out the window again.

John sighed. "Yeah," he quietly said back. The ship fell into silence again before John spoke up. "Shayera, you know that we've forgiven you for that and—"

"—You may have forgiven me, but you still don't trust me," interrupted Shayera, her green eyes blazing as she glared at him. "And I don't deserve to be forgiven. I nearly destroyed the entire planet, for God's sake!" Shayera took a deep breath, calming herself down once she realizing that she was yelling.

"Listen, Shay," started John. Shayera saw where this conversation was going. "I know you're with Carter and I've asked you this a thousand times, but I have to know. And I promise you this time, if you say no I'll stop. I'll stop asking you to break up with Carter, I'll stop asking you to come back to me." He took a deep breath and continued. "Do you still love me?"

Shayera gave him a sad smile and softly said, "Of course. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why are you still with him? Why Carter?" He asked, turning to face her. They were now passing through the Astroid Belt. John carefully navigated so they didn't crash into any large rocks.

"Because I still love Carter. I always have John, for thousands of years. And I loved you for thousands of years too," she calmly explained. "Look, the last time we stayed together, we both ended up dead. Maybe we're not meant to be."

"I refuse to believe that," stubbornly said John. "I was an idiot before for staying with Mari. The whole destiny's puppet thing was spite, just to get back at you for leaving me on the cliff. I know it was stupid and childish, but come on Shay. Why are we still lying to each other?"

Shayera sighed, realizing the conversation was getting nowhere. "We're arguing in circles," tiredly said Shayera as they approached Earth. John pulled the Javelin into the Watchtower's bay, the doors hissing shut behind them. The ship landed and they got out both heading up to the Monitor room to check in with J'onn.

When they arrived a few minutes later, they saw a video being transmitted to the large screens on the Watchtower's main floor. J'onn sat at the large command station, Shayera and John flying up to his area to see what was going on. Surprisingly, the Watchtower was almost empty. Shayera only saw about four heroes on the main floor. Usually, the area was packed with thirty or more at a time. "What's going on?" Asked John behind her when they arrived next to J'onn.

He was sitting in a chair, staring at the screen in front of them. There, they saw a ticking bomb with three minutes left. It was in some underground room built with weathered bricks that looked extremely old. J'onn turned towards the two and answered. "We are receiving a transmission from the Metro Bomber. Batman and Superman said they've checked the hospital multiple time and have now gone to look through other hospitals in the area. I'm afraid there isn't much time left."

Shayera grimly watched as the bomb counted down, knowing there was not much they could do at this point. "Where do you think this is?" She asked. "Shouldn't you send some of us down there to help with the search?"

"Either in the basement of Metropolis's older buildings or in the system of tunnels use during the Underground Railroad," calmly said J'onn. "Right now, there are currently thirty eight Justice League personnel in the area."

John grabbed her arm and pointed to the screen. "Shay, isn't that…" He trailed off as Shayera glanced towards the screen.

Shayera took a sharp breath inwards when she saw Olivia phase through the tunnel's the ceiling and land on her feet, glancing around the room at the camera and the bomb. "No," whispered Shayera as she watched Olivia scramble around the room. She turned to J'onn. "Where the hell is she?" She asked desperately. "Send me down there!"

Olivia picked up and ripped open the envelope sitting on the bomb. She hurled it down after she read it, pacing back and forth across the room with anxiety. At this point, there were only thirty seconds left. John spoke, saying, "Trace her phone or communicator!"

"They are indicating that she is still in the Metro Tower," said J'onn in an emotionless tone. "She must have left the items there. All we can do now is wait."

Shayera clenched her hands into fists as Olivia ran to a wall and grabbed a support beam. Shayera became more worried when realized what she was about to do. John asked, "What's she doing?"

Shayera felt her heart speed up as the bomb counted down. "Phasing the building so the bomb doesn't create any damage," she said, reaching out and grabbing John's shoulder. She saw Olivia concentrate on the bomb as it counted down. Shayera held her breath as the red time reached 00:01 seconds and the room was engulfed in the explosion.

Within a few seconds, the flames faded away and there were only a few pieces left burning around the room. The entire tunnel was intact and it seemed that Olivia succeed. The phasing took a toll, though. She collapsed on the ground, Shayera turning to J'onn to demand, "Find her!"

J'onn frowned, typing into the computer as a technician shouted out, "There were four explosions in downtown Metropolis. All on the same block as the hospital!"

Shayera glared, saying, "Which building is she in?"

The technician frowned, typing into the computer and accessing security cameras. "Give me a few minutes. There's too much chaos and smoke right now to see which buildings were destroyed," the woman said, touching her earpiece and asking questions.

"I've sent League members to the scene, but most are helping with evacuations now. I will teleport you to the building when we see which one it is," calmly said J'onn. "Do not worry, Shayera. Your friend is in no danger…"

J'onn trailed off, the entire monitor room becoming deadly silent as a silhouette appeared at the end of the tunnel. Their footsteps echoed throughout, the entire area eerily quiet. For the amount of chaos that was going on above ground, the underground tunnel was calm. The figure approached Olivia, eventually coming to the light.

It was definitely a man, dressed in a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, a new pair of jeans, and brown dress shoes. He had on a brown pair of leather gloves. He wore plain plastic white mask that looked extremely creepy, something you would see straight out of a horror movie. He had sandy blonde hair that was poking out behind the mask. Shayera dug her nails into John's shoulder as the figure approached Olivia, glancing down at her with his head cocked to the side. Shayera felt goosebumps as she realized this was the Metro Bomber, returning to the scene to see why his bomb failed to take down the building. He must have used the chaos and confusion of the other bomb to see what went wrong here.

He poked Olivia's back with his shoe, looking to see if she reacted. Olivia was still out cold. He sighed and pulled out a standard black police issue Glock 22 out of his waistband, pointing the weapon directly at Olivia's head. "No!" Shayera shouted. After moment of staring at her, the Metro Bomber never fired the weapon.

Instead, he bent down, squatting over Olivia. Using his free hand, he gripped her shoulder and turned her over, brushing her hair out of her face. Once got a good look at it, he began to laugh. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, standing up as he opened it. He pulled out what seemed to be her Justice League I.D., laughing even more. He tossed the wallet aside, shaking his head.

With a machine altering the sound of his voice, he turned to the camera, a sick feeling beginning to develop in Shayera's stomach. The mask was extremely unsettling. "You're sending children after me? Olivia Graham. Born December 14, 1998. Age 16. Hair color brown, eye color brown. Height, 5 ft. Power type: defensive. I think I'll keep this," he said as he placed her I.D. into his pocket. He then pulled out an iPhone, snapping a picture of Olivia. He turned and walked from the room, pulling off his mask and tossing it behind him as Shayera watched the back of his head. She let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding, relieved that he didn't kill Olivia.

She opened her wings and leaped off the Monitor room's platform, landing directly on a teleportation pad, demanding, "Ellsworth Memorial Children's Hospital." With the familiar tingling feeling, Shayera was teleported to the hospital block.

 **Olivia POV**

With her head spinning and pounding, she felt something prod at her stomach. She was too weak to have any reaction. She felt someone roll her over and heard laughing above her, but she still was too exhausted to open her eyes. As she heard footsteps moving further and further away from her body, she opened her eyes a bit, noticing an impeccably clean pair of brown dress shoes moving away from her. She placed her hands on the ground to try and pushed herself up, but the small effort drained her. Her vision filled with spots and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **I hope everyone's been enjoying the chapter so far, I've been uploading them all the past few hours, I am going to try and upload all 22 of the current chapters, as chapter 23 isn't ready to be uploaded yet.**

 **If you like the chapter, please feel free to leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 17 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **I began co-writing after chapter 10, AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **This is another lengthy chapter, also having more Teen Titans drop in, and Batman's first apprentice, Nightwing.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 17**

The Javelin was flying over the skies of Metropolis and heading quickly back towards Metro Tower, Marcus had moved to the back of the Javelin in order to make his call without Flash overhearing.

Shaun's screaming died down slightly as Raven held his body in a cocoon of energy, Starfire holding the wrapped form of their friend as he writhed and jerked in agony. Marcus dialled the number and waited several seconds before the voice on the other end answered.

" _Hello?"_ The voice responded.

"Miss Ivy, this is Marcus," he answered to the woman.

 **Poison Ivy POV**

Poison Ivy was enjoying her day out in the sunny atmosphere of the park; she was wearing brown open toed sandals, a dark red pair of long pants, a green tank top with a matching green jacket, and a pair of red rimmed sunglasses with black lenses. She was relaxing when she received the phone call, as soon as she heard the voice of Shaun's friend, she could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? Has something happened?" She asked sitting up straighter on the park bench she was sitting on.

" _Well…kind of,"_ Marcus answered. _"Shaun was in a fight with Parasite and—"_

"He was what?!" Ivy exclaimed loudly in disbelief.

"What happened, is he ok?" She asked quickly, concern and worry lacing her tone.

" _Something is happening to him. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it looks familiar to what you described happened the night he first got his powers. He's in a lot of pain and he keeps screaming, his body keeps releasing energy as well, I don't know what to make of it,"_ Marcus said as Ivy looked more worried than before, her breath hitching in her throat before she composed herself. She tried to push down the memories of that night, and the agony she saw Shaun experience.

" _Look, how quickly can you get to Metropolis?"_ Marcus asked with a rushed tone.

Ivy looked slightly surprised before answering. "You're in luck, Harley and I are in Metropolis right now, we came here for a little weekend get-away. It's lucky we did given what's happened," she said before hearing Marcus grow silent for a moment.

" _She's with you…Shaun's mother, she's…"_ He said slowly, to which Ivy's grew serious.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her where he is, I promised him I wouldn't give away his whereabouts to her or anything. I won't tell her where I'm going so you don't have to worry about her finding us," she said seriously.

"Where should I meet you?" She asked, followed by a few seconds of silence.

" _Ummm…M-Metro…Tower,"_ Marcus stuttered out nervously, it was true that Poison Ivy knew of Shaun's powers and his exploits over the previous two years, but Marcus and Shaun hadn't told her about his involvement with the Youth League. He always told her he was spending time in Jump City whenever she asked where he was.

Ivy's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing.

"He's a part of that stupid superhero kids club!" She exclaimed angrily as she got up and began to walk towards the park exit, fuming as she did.

She would have been able to accept him being a member of the Teen Titans; she felt that they were better for him as they were a self-run group. She didn't however trust the Justice League, nor did she approve of them recruiting children in the first place.

She might be an occasional super villainess and radical bio-activist, but she didn't like the idea of kids being put in harm's way.

"I know he wanted to play 'ninja' last year and go running across rooftops and swinging around in that stupid outfit you made him, I tried to be supportive, I did. I even somehow managed to let him continue his little crusade despite my better judgement after the time you brought him to my doorstep in the middle of the night half dead from his first fight with that bastard Morrow!" She said angrily, raising her voice.

"AND," she continued, interrupting any response from Marcus. "Even when I saw him on the news involved in a grudge match that nearly levelled the city!" she spat out venomously.

"But joining up with those idiots! What was he thinking! And why didn't anyone inform me of this!"

" _Well umm, technically Batman may have…_ _encouraged_ _him to join…"_ Marcus said softly, causing Ivy to stop in her tracks.

"He did WHAT!?" she yelled, not caring of who was around.

" _Well…more accurately…he said if Shaun didn't join…he was going to lock him up with Morrow…he didn't really trust Shaun."_

"WHAT!?" Ivy exclaimed with a growl before continuing.

"That stupid fool can't see past Shaun's parents, and I use that term lightly in his…father's case," Ivy spat out the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Even after Shaun, you and his Titan friends saved everyone from that crazy Australian asshole; Batman would dare threaten to do that."

Marcus made a small humming sound of agreement.

" _But, I think Batman might be coming around…maybe, I mean Shaun has made some great progress since joining the Youth League,"_ Marcus said, though the comment about Batman didn't seem to be filled with much faith.

"Great progress, from what you're telling me the only thing Shaun's made progress in is getting himself into trouble," Ivy said seriously, before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

" _Shaun asked me not to,"_ Marcus said in a matching tone. _"He didn't want you worrying about him."_

Poison Ivy let out a small scoff. "I always worry about him, he's one of the only good things I have in my life," she said whole heartedly before looking up at the street sign she was passing.

"I'll be at Metro Tower in half an hour, I'll call you when I'm outside so you can come and get me. I don't think they'd take too kindly to me just waltzing in the front door," she said as Marcus agreed before hanging up.

Ivy looked up at the direction she was heading in as she put her phone back in her green jacket pocket. "Hang on baby, Auntie's coming."

The Javelin landed inside the docking bay, having finally reached their destination. As soon as the ramp lowered Marcus came rushing out with Starfire following as she held Shaun, the cocoon Raven made disappeared as they ran across the hangar, having fulfilled its purpose of keeping his body still during their flight.

Flash walked out slowly after them, his leg still in the brace, in his hand he held Shaun's red bandanna mask, which was looking slightly worse for wear.

Marcus ran to the nearest intercom and connected with the medical sector, scanning over the occupied sections.

"Ok there's room in the east medical wing. It's empty at the moment, and given Shaun's outbursts its best we don't put him around other patients at the moment," Marcus said as Raven nodded before they all moved as fast as they could through the halls.

"Auuugrrrgghhhhh!" Shaun groaned as he gripped his stomach in pain, his eyes clenched shut, before he suddenly arched his back and fell from Starfire's grip.

All eyes turned to him in surprise, as instead of falling to the floor, he remained in mid-air, floating as his body released pulse of red energy and sent everyone tumbling back a few meters before Shaun dropped to the ground, his body suddenly convulsing.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" He screamed, his eyes still clamped shut as he writhed around on the floor. He kept screaming even as Starfire picked him up, Raven placed a calming hand on him, but it seemed as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"We need to get him to the medical wing now," Raven said, her voice struggling to remain calm as Shaun's screaming echoed throughout the hall.

Reaching the elevator they all piled in, including Flash who had caught up with them.

"You think this has something to do with what happened when he was fighting parasite?" Flash asked confused and concerned over his condition.

"No," Raven said immediately after.

"That felt different, this feels similar to his normal powers, but it seems like they're in a state of fluctuation," she said as she placed her right hand on Shaun's head and tried to use her powers to calm him, yet it still seemed to do nothing as he kept screaming in pain.

"Are you sure?" Flash asked.

Raven looked down for a moment, before looking back up at Flash.

"Honestly, there's only so much I know about Shaun's physiology or why he is the way he is, even he doesn't know everything. There's only one other person on the planet who knows more about them than us, and who might be able to help Shaun deal with this," she said seriously, her eyes narrowing as she looked over at Marcus, who had a look of realization.

"You're going to ask _him_?" Marcus asked as his voice was tinged with concern and slight fear.

"Shaun did say he told him he wanted to change, and make up for what he did, though I plan on making sure of that. I wouldn't even consider letting him out if he were still a danger to Shaun, besides if he is truthful about his good intention. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting Martian Manhunter scan his mind, just so you all can get a second opinion," she said as she glanced back over at Shaun.

He was still in pain but his screaming had stopped, at least for now, his breathing was quicker and his body was wriggling around in Starfire's arms.

"Wait, who the hell are you guy's talking about?!" Flash asked, not following their conversation.

Starfire spoke up. "There is another like Shaun, he is older and far more knowledgeable of their abilities and their bodies. If we were to get him here, he could at least inform us of what is happening to Shaun, and possibly help him after it is over," Starfire said as she moved her hand up to support Shaun's head.

Flash looked interested and bewildered at the same time. "Who is this guy?"

Raven looked up from Shaun and gave Flash a stony gaze. "His name…is Alexander Morrow."

Marcus and Starfire seemed to tense at the mention of his name, Flash merely spoke up again. "Hey wait, Shaun mentioned that name while we were dealing with Parasite, he said he hadn't had a good fight since 'Morrow', so this is the same guy?" Flash asked, to which Raven nodded.

"Shaun first fought came into contact with him shortly after getting his abilities, when he was first starting out," Marcus said as the elevator opened, they walked quickly along the hall, ignoring the looks they got from people as they hurried towards the medical wing. Marcus continued to speak.

"The guy was a rich philanthropist and tech mogul, at least that's what he was to the public, but behind closed doors he was the leader of a huge criminal empire, with branches reaching out overseas. Shaun managed to unintentionally cause problems for some of his smaller enterprises in Gotham, and this led to them meeting," Marcus said as his fists clenched in anger.

"Shaun didn't think much of the guy and thought he could wipe the floor with him, but he didn't count on Morrow having the exact same abilities he did, even more so," Marcus said as Flash looked surprised.

"What do you mean more?"

Marcus only looked dead ahead as he answered. "The guy could do things that Shaun couldn't, like flying; he could also use his energy in ways Shaun hadn't achieved, as well as Morrow's strength and speed dwarfing his," Marcus said as Shaun began screaming again and cut him off.

"He almost died that night. Shaun managed to escape at the last second, or more specifically he was blown through a window and into the river, and used a beacon I made in case of emergencies to contact me. When I found him almost half an hour later…I could barely believe it," Marcus said, his voice filled with sadness and dread, his eyes seemed to be starring far off into the distance.

"He had beaten him so viciously. Shaun had his left arm broken, as well as several ribs, and his right leg was broken and his skull was fractured, as well as internal injuries among other things, he also had a large hook stabbed through his left shoulder," he said hauntingly.

Flash couldn't contain his shock and the horrifying mental images that the description created as he looked over at Shaun's writhing form. "How did he survive?" He asked, to which Marcus quickly answered.

"I took him to Poison Ivy's place in the middle of the night, she almost broke down when she saw him, but managed to help me get him inside. You see his body is different from ours, it's not only stronger and more durable, but it also heals quicker, we had to do was remove the hook and bandage his ribs and head and brace his legs, and he began to stabilise, we had some help with that though..." Marcus said, trailing off slightly.

"But that was only the beginning," Raven said gravely.

"Shaun was then locked in an ongoing struggle to bring him down, at one point he travelled to Jump City after evidence showed Morrow had people working there on a project, and that's how he met the Titans, and me" Raven said with a look of reminiscence on her face.

Marcus continued on from where she left off. "We stayed in Jump for over a year and four months, then we returned to Gotham, and Shaun was finally able to bring Morrow down."

Flash looked surprised at this.

"How?" Marcus smiled slightly as he answered.

"Shaun had an armoured outfit made, using a metal ore from a meteorite, with it he was able to hold out against Morrow, and stand up to him, even though he was weaker than him. Meanwhile, the Titans and I were able to stop his plans from spreading out of Gotham, and in the end we used a device I was able to rig up to nullify his strength and abilities prevent him from using his energy."

"Woah, that sounds insane," Flash said before he let out a laugh. "I bet Batman was pissed when he found out what happened in his own backyard."

"I believe Batman was out of town at the time," Marcus said as they finally reached the Medical section of the tower.

They all quickly headed to the empty wing, and entered one of the rooms, normally one room could fit up to twelve patients under normal circumstances, eighteen at the most.

Moving over to one of the empty beds they placed Shaun down and moved some of the objects away from the bed, just as a group of the medical staff entered.

"We heard there was a patient on the way here," one of the doctors said as they hurried over, a male in his late thirties with a woman of similar age and two nurses.

Raven turned to them as they approached his bed side. "I don't know if you'll be of any help, this isn't a medical issue, it's related to his powers," she said evenly as the head doctor turned to her.

"How long has he been in pain for?" He asked her.

"About half an hour now, it keeps varying in severity, one minute it seems painful, but the next he's screaming in agony," she said.

As if on cue Shaun started thrashing around, one doctor tried to restrain him, only to be thrown across the room and into the wall, one of the nurses quickly ran to his side.

Marcus looked over at Raven seriously.

"Get Morrow."

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Starfire was holding down Shaun as he thrashed around, he was once again screaming, and he didn't appear to be aware of where he was or of his surroundings, Starfire had a grimace on her face as she wished she could help him more.

Marcus was about to grab a wet towel when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked it and gave a small sigh of relief as he saw it was from Poison Ivy.

"I'll be back in a minute Starfire, there's someone here I have to escort up," he said, the Tamaranean princess nodded before Marcus sprinted out of the room.

Running along the hallway he passed several people, and Hawkgirl was standing in one of the single medical rooms speaking to a doctor, Olivia was on one of the beds unconscious. The room itself was made for only one patient, they were rather small and contained a bed and several monitors, Marcus almost stopped and asked what had happened, but quickly remembered Ivy was waiting for him.

He would have to ask Hawkgirl what happened later, but for now he got in the elevator and pressed down.

As he stood there as it descended down several floors, he thought of what Ivy would think about Raven getting Morrow to help them.

He knew she hated the man for what he did to Shaun, and he didn't think it would go down smoothly when he made his appearance.

Reaching the bottom floor he quickly headed towards the front exit, and looked ahead to see Poison Ivy standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Miss Ivy, thank you for coming," Marcus said, she nodded before they turned and entered the building.

It was a good thing she wasn't wearing her plant attire, since that would have been a dead giveaway, her casual outfit she was wearing made her blend in.

Heading to the same elevator he had used before, Marcus hit the button for the Medical section. "Is there anything you can tell us about what's going on?" Marcus implored, Ivy turned to him with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm not entirely sure; I didn't think this would happen again. The first time it was because his abilities were manifesting, his body went through a complete cellular reconstruction in a matter of minutes after coming out of those chemicals, and it was still in progress by the time he reached my hideout. His body was releasing bursts of energy randomly and he kept coming in and out of awareness as well as varying levels of pain," she said, her eyes closed as she remembered that night.

"Well his body seems to be in pain like that, and he keeps releasing burst of energy randomly, even coming in and out of awareness like you described. But there are a few differences," Marcus said as Ivy turned to him with a look of concern.

"Like what?"

"Well for an obvious one, his external Aura of energy is now red, not orange, though I don't know what that is supposed to signify, and we can't hook him up to any normal medical equipment because when he releases his energy he overloads them and they blow up." He said as he shook his head slightly.

"Last time this happened it took hours for his body to calm down, hopefully it won't take as long this time," she said as the elevator came to a stop.

As they exited the elevator and began walking down the hall, Marcus turned to her with a nervous expression. He was thinking of how he was going to break the news to her about Raven getting Morrow's assistance, he was worried she would react rather…emotionally.

"There's something else I have to tell you," he said clearing his throat; Ivy looked at him as they momentarily stopped.

"What is it?" She asked evenly.

"Well, Raven had an idea of how to help Shaun, maybe answer some of our questions on what's going on as well, and help him cope afterwards," he said as he tried not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Oh yes, Shaun's little girlfriend," Ivy said with a small smile, she had met the girl before, and it was obvious that Shaun loved her deeply, and she loved him in return. She thought they were good for each other.

Though she didn't like what they had been doing initially when she found out.

Though his body and mind were more mature, Ivy still sometimes thought of him as still just a kid, and when she had heard they had been engaged in some rather adult…physical activity, she had given Shaun a rather stern lecture, and a headache after slapping him across the head several times.

But she had been able to work through that, and did like the girl after she got to know her, and had a level of respect for The Teen Titans, something she wouldn't give the Justice League, mainly because they had helped Shaun when he needed them and given him a place to stay in Jump City. It was obvious to her that he had forged strong bonds with the team.

"So, what was her idea, does it involve magic?" She asked him.

Marcus fidgeted slightly before answering.

"N-Not exactly, you see she's gone to get-" He began, only for a gruff voice to interrupt them from several feet away.

"What is she doing here?"

The two turned to see Batman standing by the door to the medical wing Shaun was in, Superman and Martian Manhunter by his side.

Ivy levelled a glare in return at him, not in the mood for having to deal with Batman at the moment.

"She's here to help," Marcus said sternly, not giving in to Batman's intimidating look.

"She's a criminal," the Dark Knight responded in the same tone.

"You're seriously going to—" Marcus began, only for Ivy to interrupt.

"Look!" Ivy exclaimed as she stepped towards Batman, her hands clenched at her sides.

"I don't care whether you trust me or not, I'm not here to get into a fight with you, I'm here because someone I care about is in pain. I've seen him go through this once, and it was horrible, I'm not letting him go through it again without at least being here for him and you won't stop me!" She said with her voice full of steel and resolution.

Without even waiting for a response she walked past him and into the room, Superman stepping aside and letting her enter before the others walked in as well, Batman being the last to.

As soon as they entered Marcus noticed Sachiko was in the room, she was standing near Shaun's bed, and was visibly shaken, and her face was awash with fright as Shaun let out another scream of agony.

Flash was currently holding her away from the bed, before she noticed Marcus and Ivy and ran out of his arms and over to them.

"Marcus what's wrong with him?" Sachiko exclaimed with wide eyes, glancing back at Shaun who suddenly arched his back, before slamming back down onto the bed, breaking the metal legs and causing it to crash to the floor.

This caused most of the occupants of the room to jump slightly, however Starfire kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his chest softly, as well as one on his legs, trying to ease his thrashing.

Marcus turned to Sachiko, he wasn't sure if she should be here, especially at the moment, but tried to remain calm, for her sake.

"It's going to be ok," he said softly. "Raven's gone to get help and Shaun's aunt's here," he said as Sachiko saw Ivy standing there.

"It's good to see you again," Ivy said with a gentle smile.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Sachiko asked, Ivy paused for a moment before shaking her head sadly.

"No, but I'm here to help him through this," she said, before turning back to Marcus.

"You said Raven was getting help, do you know how long she'll be?" Ivy asked, Marcus shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm not sure."

 **Meanwhile…**

The man stood in the corner of his rectangular cell made from metal and glass; he was leaning against one of the glass walls with a look of expectation on his face.

His eyes travelled down to the metal arm bracers, the blue light surrounding the wrist giving off a faint glow as did the blue circle on the back of them. He brushed back a lock of brown hair slowly, looking up outside of his cell into the empty room, the well-lit atmosphere only showing the control panel a few feet in front of his cell, and the metal walls surrounding his cell.

However suddenly a black circle appeared in the middle of the room outside the cell, and Raven floated through it before the portal disappeared in mid-air, she glided softly over to the cell, starring into the glass prison at the caramel skinned man who stood there, his appearance that of someone in there early twenties.

He gave her a small smile.

"Well I can't say I haven't been expecting you," he said, his Australian accent showing as he walked to the middle of the cell. "Well I knew someone would come at least, though I am a bit surprised you're here, spending time with your boyfriend?" He asked casually.

Raven merely remained stone faced, her expression not changing. "You know why I'm here Morrow," she said.

He nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, and I'm surprised, that you would come to me for help, surely the League wouldn't like what you're thinking of doing," he said knowingly.

Raven's expression didn't falter. "The only reason I'm here is because you know what's happening to Shaun, and that you can explain it to us, and help him," she said evenly. "Besides that, Shaun told me he came to visit you a few times before."

Morrow nodded again. "That would be correct, though he didn't seem too pleased with what I had to say," he said to the sorceress.

"You expect him to believe you've suddenly turned over a new leaf, that you want to make up for what you did," she said dryly. "After everything you did to him, and what you did to other people, I can imagine how it's a little hard to swallow your sudden change of heart." Her tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, well I know it might be hard to believe, but it's true." He said seriously.

Raven stared back at him for a few moments, trying to get a reading on his emotions, there was truth to his words, but she still continued on. "Why, after everything you've done?"

Morrow paused for a few moments, before glancing down to the floor, letting out a long sigh. "I have a long list of regrets, ok? There are many things I've done in the past that I'm not proud of in hindsight, things I wish I could change. People who I've lost along the way who would still be alive today if I didn't go down the path I did," he said softly.

Raven remained still as he appeared to be reminiscing for a moment before answering.

"I lost the only woman I ever loved because of my stubbornness," he said, gaining her attention. "She found out when I first started to venture into criminal activities, and she begged me to give them up, to use my legitimate businesses to change things, to make the world better. But I was so sure of my plans, so absorbed in the belief that I would need to use force in order to change the world. She eventually left me," he said, his eyes traveling to the floor.

"And because of that, I was too late to save her, when she was killed years later."

Raven stared at him intently; she could feel the regret and sadness begin to roll of the man; however she wasn't swayed by it. In her opinion his actions were his own, and he deserved the consequences that followed.

"And what did it take for you to realize your wrongdoings?" Raven said evenly.

Morrow looked up at her and responded. "Well I'd say it was being beaten up by your boyfriend, and then being locked in this cell for all this time. You've got plenty of time to think in here," he said gesturing around the small glass prison.

Raven didn't speak for several moments, going over his words in her head before she levitated a stool from behind the control panel over to where she was and sat down.

"Start from the beginning, I want you to explain to me what is going on with Shaun, and what happened to him earlier," she said as she moved her hood back, giving Morrow her full attention.

He nodded before sitting down and clearing his throat. "What he is currently experiencing is a biological metamorphosis, so to speak," he said, Raven looked in slight confusion.

"Do you remember he may have mentioned,, that during our first battle I told him he was merely at the first stage of his bodies unlocking of it's DNA and I was at my third and final?" He said to which Raven gained a look of recognition and nodded.

"Now there are three stages of our bodies metamorphosis that we achieve in our base form, when our bodies go through this biological shift it gives us a slight boost in our parameters, such as strength, speed, etcetera," he said, Raven suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean by base form?" She asked.

Morrow nodded. "I'll get to that in a moment," he said before continuing.

"To have reached the second stage, Shaun must have been training his body since we last fought, he must have reached the time when his body needed to 'upgrade itself', this happens when he has become strong enough," he explained.

"So wait? Does this mean once he reaches the third stage, his body won't be able to become any stronger?" Raven asked confused.

Morrow shook his head.

"Oh no, that's not what it means. Even when he reaches the third stage, he can still train and become stronger, see when he first emerged from the chemicals, bringing out this hidden DNA, he was merely in his first stage of his body accepting this new change, when he reaches his third stage, his body will have finally fully accepted and changed completely, and the process will be complete." " Morrow explained.

"Does it always hurt this process?" she asked with concern for Shaun.

Morrow gave her a regretful look. "Yeah, the transition always does. However luckily he will only have to go through it once more in his entire life," Morrow said.

Raven nodded before asking another question. "What about what happened during his fight with Parasite?" She asked, before continuing. "He changed…"

Morrow nodded and stood up looking slightly excited. "Yes, now that was a surprise, I genuinely didn't think that would happen so soon," he said, before continuing, noticing Raven's inquisitive look.

"You see, separate from our basic form you see before you" he said motioning to his appearance. "We have the ability to transform into a more powerful form. This is why I refer to how I am now, as my normal form," he explained motioning to himself.

"So that's what happened, he transformed?" She inquired.

"No, not exactly," he said frowning slightly.

"You see what he experienced today was what I like to call a 'false transformation' or a 'semi-transformation', but not the complete transformation." He explained to her, Raven looked in contemplation.

"Why did that happen?"

"Well from what I could gather, his strength was quickly debilitating, and in a moment of desperation his anger surged, causing him to enter the semi-transformation. While he was in that state he became more erratic, he was not fully aware of his actions," he explained.

Raven seemed to take this in, before speaking up. "What about the full transformation, what does that entail?" She asked, her interest growing with each answer he gave.

"Well I don't really have a name for it, but I just call it the 'super state' or 'super form'. It is a dormant power that rests within us," he said, Raven thought over this for a moment before looking at him to continue.

"There are some requirements to unlocking it though," he stated.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"The super form comes from the response to a need, not a desire."

Raven looked slightly puzzled over this. "A need?" She asked.

"Yes, it is initially unlocked due to some form of requirement, or the user has a reason they need the transformation, not simply because they want the power. The super form is a level of extraordinary power, which increases the user's strength, speed, stamina, durability and senses while they are using it," he explained with a serious tone.

"No wonder you call it super," Raven said dryly, though internally she was thinking over his explanation.

"Yeah, no wonder," Morrow responded with a slight tone of sarcasm. "The power of the super form is fuelled by rage, but as I said it is achieved in a time of great need. But it also may affect the user's personality as well, it is initially a more aggressive and ruthless side, even if the person isn't usually like that."

"What like the semi-transformation?" She asked, thinking back to how he lost control of himself.

"Not to the point where the person loses complete control, but they still show off far more aggressive behaviour that you would normally see," he explained evenly, crossing his arms.

"However, if the user trains enough, they can enter the state at will, and I have mastered the state to a point where even when transformed, I can retain a level head," he said calmly.

Raven suddenly looked up at him inquisitively. "Wait….if you could do this, why didn't you transform into it in your final fight with Shaun? By the sounds of it you could've won easily," she asked with a raised eyebrow, it didn't seem plausibly that he would be able to transform into a stronger state, but yet didn't in a fight like she witnessed.

Morrow chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I was waiting for that question. Well I was about to transform during our fight, but Shaun and his British friend managed to get one of these on me," he said motioning to one of the arm bracer cuffs.

"Which was enough to weaken me, I also couldn't transform while wearing even one of them, and that's how he eventually knocked me out, and put the other one on me," he said pointing to the other cuff.

Raven nodded in understanding, she sat there for a few moments, going over all the information she had been told, before asking one more question.

"How come Shaun didn't show signs of this transformation before, even the semi one?" she asked, Morrow looked down in thought for a moment before answering.

"Well I'd say the main reason is he wasn't strong enough. You see the body has to be strong enough to support the transformation, he has been training, and his strength has increased since our fight, which I must say is impressive" he said genuinely impressed.

"It took me five years before I unlocked my super state, and he's closer to doing it in only this amount of time," he said shaking his head slightly with a smile.

Raven had one more question in mind, but was unsure if she should ask it or not, however her curiosity won over and she spoke up. "What exactly are the two of you?" She asked after a moments pause.

This question caused Morrow to freeze for a moment before he let out a long sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "An interesting question indeed," he said before continuing.

"Shaun and I are not the only ones like us, there have been more in the past. When I was first learning to control my powers I was met by a man named Robert Kingford, who was like us, and he had received his powers after being struck by lightning back in 1917," he said as Raven's eyes widened slightly.

"So it wasn't just the chemicals that caused the change?" She asked him, to which he shook his head.

"No, it was merely the catalyst. Me and Shaun are the only two who survived exposure to that chemical, X-764, is its technical name. All previous cases of it coming into contact with humans caused them to die, however it didn't kill me all those years ago, and it didn't kill him last year, but unlocked something inside of us," he explained with a smile.

"Unlocked what exactly?" She asked, leaning closer.

"Shaun and I are part of a very rare percentage of people, who are born with a special hidden gene in our bodies, when activated this gene causes our abilities to emerge. However in Shaun's case the emergence was forced while he was still young, and the shock to his body resulted in his aging, without it his body would not have been able to handle the power," he said slowly, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing on.

"People like us, we've been around for a long time," he explained before gesturing out with both hands.

"A really long time, I spent years researching everything I could, any reference or link to people like us throughout history and I found out quite a bit," he said, as she looked surprised at this revelation, not expecting this.

"But how many people like you are out there?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I know it's not a lot, our gene is incredibly rare" he said casually.

"If we have children, our abilities are passed on genetically to them, they don't have to have their DNA unlocked, as it is from birth" he explained to her, Raven looked surprised at that statement.

"You still haven't answered my question, what exactly are the two of you?" She repeated.

"You already know" Morrow said with a knowing smirk.

"I know you're not human" Raven replied, but not going any further, she wanted to hear him say it.

"We were born human, but once the hidden aspect of our DNA is unlocked it changes us, we have a complete cellular reconstruction, and become something else," he says slowly, looking at her seriously.

Raven sat still for a few minutes before getting up, she levitated the stool back over to the control panel and turned back to face him.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to let you out of this cell, you're going to come back with me and help us with Shaun, and you're going to help him after this is over with his abilities. Also if they want you're going to let the Martian Manhunter scan your mind and prove you're telling the truth about wanting to change your ways," she said seriously as she pulled her hood back on, concealing most of her face.

Morrow nodded at her terms, she then raised a hand and a black circle appeared on the cell's glass wall before expanding. Raven floated in through it and stood in front of the taller man.

"But," she said slowly, her expression turning dark and her eyes narrowing.

"If you even think of hurting Shaun again, I will kill you," she began coldly.

"And your soul will be dragged to the realms of hell my father controls, and I will make sure you experience pain and torture the likes of which your mortal form cannot even begin to fathom!" She said darkly as her eyes flashed completely red, and he could see the faint glow of another set of eyes on her forehead before they disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.

Normally Raven tried to distance herself from her half demon status and her connection to Trigon, even after banishing him from the Earth she couldn't simply get rid of her demonic heritage. But she loved Shaun with all her heart and she would make anyone who hurt him the way Morrow had suffer if it were to happen again.

Morrow stood there shocked at her sudden shift in demeanour, nodding wordlessly before she pointed her hand in front of them and another portal opened, Raven ushered him through first before she walked through herself before it closed, leaving the cell and the room completely empty.

* * *

Flash winced as Shaun's screams filled the air once more; they had taken away the broken bed and had replaced it with a mattress that lay on the floor.

"Why don't you just knock him out?" Flash asked, angry that no one seemed to think of that before.

Ivy, who was placing a cold cloth on Shaun's forehead, turned to the speedster with a look of annoyance. "That wouldn't work," she began. "He feels pain, but anaesthesia or normal sedatives don't work on him," she explained before turning back to Shaun.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them at the doorway. "I'm back."

Everyone turned to see Raven standing there, however several eyes widened at the figure standing at her side. "Hi there," Morrow said with a small wave.

"You!" Sachiko exclaimed angrily, levelling a glare of hatred towards the man.

Flash looked surprised at the sight of him, he had pictured the man being older.

Batman meanwhile levelled a batglare at Raven. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled out.

"Do you have any idea the risks you're taking freeing him," he said, noticing the suppression cuffs were not on his wrists. Raven moved her cloak to the side, revealing the cuffs in her left hand.

"If he tries anything, these go back on," she said evenly.

Batman still didn't look impressed. "That doesn't matter; he's too dangerous to be out in the open."

Raven turned to him with a glare, walking up to the Dark Knight before speaking. "Just like you think Shaun is too dangerous, isn't that right?" She asked rhetorically.

"That's why you don't let him go anywhere, and keep him under constant surveillance. If it were up to you he'd be sharing a cell with Morrow," she said lowly, before her eyes narrowed even further.

"Right now I don't care about your opinion, and he is here to help Shaun, and if you don't like that then I have no problem teleporting you across town. But if you want to stay I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" She finished with a growl.

Everyone present looked on in shock as the two glared at each other for several moments, before turning to J'onn.

"He's agreed to let you scan his mind, just to prove that he's willing to help us," Raven said evenly, though it was clear in her tone that she still didn't like the man, despite his intentions.

"Will that at least put you at ease" she said to the occupants of the room, Superman looked on thoughtfully, J'onn nodded before glancing up at Morrow who put his hands to his sides and stood there still, allowing the Martian to walk over to him and place his hands on the side of Morrow's head.

J'onn's eyes glowed for a few seconds, as he scanned through the other man's mind. Everyone watched on as he moved his hands away and turned back to them with a small nod.

"He is true in his intentions to help us," he said simply, as Superman nodded and turned to Batman who didn't seem to take the Martian's words to heart.

J'onn's gaze seemed to rest of Morrow for a moment, before turning and he stared at Sachiko, unbeknownst to the young girl who was too busy glaring at their new arrival. Morrow however seemed to notice his gaze and placed an arm on his shoulder, causing the Martian to look at him. Morrow subtly shook his head.

Poison Ivy however leaped up and ran towards Morrow with a yell of anger.

She lashed out with a right hook, attempting to hit the man only for him to dodge it with ease, Ivy continued to try and hit him several times only for him to duck and weave through her hits with a smirk on his face.

"Are you done?" He asked, only for her to reach down to one of the empty beds and bring up a bed pan, hitting him as hard as she could in the face.

The metal bowl merely made a loud clanging noise in the air, followed by Ivy dropping it and glaring up at the man.

"I don't care what the Martian says, I saw what you did to my newphew you sick son of a bitch!" She exclaimed glaring up at the man, who did nothing to refute her claims.

"If you even think of hurting him again, if you take one step out of line—" She began only for Morrow to interrupt her.

"You'll what? Kill me?" He asked sarcastically, before pointing to Raven. "You might have to get in line."

Ivy was about to retort when Shaun's screams once again filled the room, his body let out a bright red pulse of energy causing Marcus who was applying the cold compress to be knocked back a few feet onto his behind.

Ivy looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking, her voice low and pleading. "Please…just help him."

Morrow gave a small nod. "I'll do all I can," he said before turning to Shaun and looking over his body in contemplation.

"The process will only last a few more hours, after that he'll need to rest," he said turning to the others.

"If you can get a large tank of water in here an place him in it that will help a little bit with the pain, it'll keep his body cooled down," he said as Superman nodded and left with J'onn to procure one, the League had several tanks large enough to fit a human body, reserved for Aquaman or any Atlantean that should need medical attention.

Morrow walked over to where Shaun was and placed a hand on his forehead, the older man's hand glowed blue slightly as he stood still, the younger teen bellow him seemingly unaware of his presence.

"He may regain his awareness at a time, it will be probably be best if I leave the room, I don't think he would take to kindly knowing I was here helping him, at least until after the process is finished," he said casually.

Turning to the others he noted Sachiko was still glaring at him from her position leaned on one of the other beds. "It's good to see you again," he said slowly, however the girl merely continued to glare at him in silence, not responding to his attempts to talk to her.

Several minutes passed before Superman and J'onn returned with a large rectangular tank of water, which looked like a giant fish tank. Starfire was able to lift Shaun up and place him down into the water.

They noticed that his writhing and thrashing did ease a little, but it was clear to everyone that he was still in agony.

Raven walked over and kneeled beside the tank, placing a comforting hand on Shaun before turning back to Morrow and the others.

"You should explain to them what you told me," she said as Morrow nodded and cleared his throat before beginning to explain to them what he had told her earlier.

By the time he was done almost everyone looked surprised, except Batman who was staring at the two of them with an unidentifiable look.

"Wow," Flash said before looking at Morrow questionably. "But wait I have questioned, you said you got your powers years ago, how old are you exactly?" He asked the question that had been on his mind since seeing the man.

Morrow gave a small chuckle at that before answering. "How old do you think I look?" He asked in return.

"I don't know, around late twenties?" Flash guessed.

"I'm forty seven" the other man said, gaining a wide eyed look from Flash.

"Yeah, we don't age after we reach that point," he said casually.

Starfire's voice however suddenly called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Look!"

Everyone turned to see Shaun's eyes unclench and his breathing seemed to slow slightly, his eyes started to flutter and he groaned slightly.

Morrow instantly headed for the door. "He'll only be like this for a minute or two, call me back in after he's out of it again," he said as he walked out into the hallway.

Raven and Ivy were at his side as Shaun opened his eyes.

"W-Where am I?" He asked looking around before letting out a sharp grunt of pain. It was obvious that while he was not in as much pain at the moment, he still was experiencing it.

"You're at Metro Tower," Raven said softly, running a hand along his cheek.

"Why is this..arrghh…why is this happening again!?" He asked gripping his stomach, the water in the tank splashing around as he hissed.

"It'll be ok, this won't last much longer," Ivy said, hoping it wouldn't, Morrow said it would take few more hours, but it was hard seeing him in so much pain for so long.

"Aunt Ivy?" He asked weakly, noticing her presence, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm here."

Shaun gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. Marcus walked over and kneeled down beside the tank. "Hang in there buddy, you'll be fine," he said causing Shaun to scoff.

"Easy for you ta'say, your insides don't feel like they're on fire!" He exclaimed half-heartedly, before flashing his friend a smile.

"Look I was going to head back home and grab a few things ok, but I'll be back real quick," Marcus said as Shaun managed to nod, before noticing Sachiko standing there, her eyes wide and her lip was quivering slightly.

"H…hey, don't be sad," he said to her as he tried to smile, not wanting her to see him in pain.

"You should go with Marcus, it'll help take your mind off things," he said calmly.

"B-but you're in pain! I don't want to leave you here!" She said, her voice becoming more emotional as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, I-I'll be fine ok," he said trying to ease her mind.

Sachiko however still looked apprehensive. Shaun reached up slowly, stifling another groan of pain and gripping her hand in his, their eyes locking before he spoke.

"I can be strong for you," he said slowly and with conviction. Sachiko stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly.

With one last glance she left the room with Marcus, Flash following them at the last second. And as if on cue Shaun's eyes clenched shut again, his body once again awash with pain.

"Where's Morrow?" Ivy asked, Raven turned towards the exit and left to find him.

 **Morrow's POV**

After exiting the room, Morrow walked down the hall slowly, observing the medical section slowly, however a sight caught his eyes. A teenage girl was lying in a hospital bed, a wall of glass between her and the hall, and a woman sat by her side.

He recognized her as Hawkgirl, one of the founding members of the Justice League. She was obviously concerned about the young girl before her, who seemed to be unconscious in the small room.

After observing them for a moment more he made his move towards the glass door, opening it slowly he entered the small room, instantly Hawkgirl's head whipped around to him.

"Who are you?" She asked her tone was soft but there was strength to it that he could pick up on.

"I'm someone here to help with Shaun," he said simply, Hawkgirl looked down for a moment.

"I could hear him screaming all the way from here," she said softly. "I was going to see if he was ok, but I've been worrying about her," she said, referring to the girl obviously.

Morrow glanced at the two of them for a moment before speaking.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked casually, causing Shayera to let out a small chuckle.

"No…but she's someone very dear to me. Her name's Olivia," she said as she looked down at the sleeping girl who looked worse for wear.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" He inquired, Hawkgirl let out a long sigh before answering.

"She overworked herself, using her powers to try and stop a bomb, she succeeded but it exhausted her body and now she's like this," she said with her voice full of regret.

"I shouldn't have ever let her on this case, she's just a kid!" Hawkgirl exclaimed clenching her fists as she looked up at him.

Morrow looked down at the girl and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, kids can be pretty reckless at times, and stubborn. They don't always want to admit it if they're in over their head, nor do they like adults dictating to them what they should and shouldn't do. But sometimes it's for their own good," he said as Hawkgirl listened to his words.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not saying kids can't make good decisions for themselves, but sometimes they lack the judgement or wisdom to realize they are making the wrong ones," he said before glancing down at her chart.

Shayera seemed to be pondering over the man's words before he spoke up. "Well, at least she's not in a coma," he said as he read through her chart.

"The doctors said that she's exhausted herself, and despite it not being a coma she might be asleep for a week or maybe more, her body is completely worn out," she said as he nodded before putting the chart down and moving over to the opposite side of the bed Hawkgirl was on.

"Well if she had been in a coma this wouldn't work, but I'm pretty certain it will work now," he said, causing Shayera to look at him in confusion.

"What will work?"

"I'm gonna wake her up," he said simply, as he placed a hand on Olivia's forehead and another on her stomach.

"What?!"

Morrow flashed her a comforting look.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt her," he said before looking back down at Olivia.

His hands seemed to glow a faint blue and Shayera watched as he continued to hold his hands there, he did this for about a minute before he leaned back, his hands ceased glowing.

Shayera was about to ask if it had worked when a small groan came from Olivia. They both looked to see her eyes start to open slowly as she regained consciousness.

"She'll still be sore for a little while, I only helped her wake up. She should get some rest and probably some food when she's able," he said before noticing Raven standing near the door.

"I have to get back to what I was doing before, but it was nice meeting you," he said to her.

"Thank you," Shayera said gratefully, Morrow nodded before exiting the room and walking back up the hall with Raven.

 **Shayera POV**

Shayera's gaze flickered back to Olivia as Morrow left the room. Her eyes started to flutter, this time a louder groan escaping her lips. "Olivia…" Shayera said in a hushed tone, afraid to speak any louder.

Olivia's eyes finally opened and she slowly blinked a few times. "Shayera?" She croaked out, her eyes focusing on Shayera's face. A large grin of relief broke out, Shayera reaching out and grabbing her hand. "What…what happened?"

Shayera ignored her question, not wanting to upset her with the news that the Metro Bomber blew a few other buildings. "How do you feel? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No," Olivia feebly stated. She shifted her shoulders, trying to sit up. Shayera noticed the large bags under her eyes and how bloodshot they were. "I'm alright. Just a little sore and tired."

Shayera squeezed her hand and smiled a bit. "You'll feel better in a few hours. The doctors said there's nothing to worry about, only that you exhausted yourself," Shayera explained.

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Everything is starting to come back to me," she said. "The Metro Bomber…was I able to phase the building?" She asked. Shayera saw how scared she looked.

Shayera nodded. "You saved a lot of people in that building," she confirmed. Shayera leaned back, letting go of her hand. "Olivia, what were you thinking?" She asked, her voice taking the tone of an angry mother. "You went down to the site alone, and then searched for the bomb. You could have been killed!"

Olivia frowned. "But…there were kids in there," she explained. "What did you expect me to do? Let them die?"

"No, of course not. But you put yourself in an unnecessary amount of danger," Shayera said, shaking her head. "You are not a full member of the Justice League. You could have found a hero and explained what you were thinking, and they would have handled it! Instead, you go to the area alone and search for the bomb. Why didn't you at least tell the police in the area?"

"Because they wouldn't have listened!" Olivia shouted back. "No one listens to me! I tried to notify the League but the Watchtower told me they had it under control and by the time I realized the bomb was under the other building, there wasn't enough time to notify anyone. Come on, Shayera, in the end this all worked out."

Shayera stood up and began to pace around the room. "No, this didn't 'work out' in the end!" She yelled back. "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "After you passed out, the Metro Bomber went back underneath the building to see why it wasn't destroyed," Shayera said in a serious tone.

Olivia paled a bit, leaning back into the pillows. She almost asked how Shayera knew this but remembered that there was a camera in the room. She thought back to the brown dress shoes walking away from her.

"He knows who you are, Olivia. He knows your name and date of birth. He even took a picture of you," she said quietly. "I don't know what he's going to do with that information. For all we know he's going to try and kidnap you!"

"He's not going to do that, is he?" Olivia asked in a scared tone. She was beginning to understand why Shayera was so angry. "I mean, you won't let him—"

"—Of course we're not going to let him do that," Shayera interrupted, sitting down on the edge of Olivia's bed. Her wings twitched a bit, a few feathers falling out. They slowly fell to the ground. "But you need to understand how much danger you put yourself in."

She sighed, looking at her mace that was sitting next to the chair beside the bed. "You're off the case, Olivia." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Shayera gave her a serious glare. "You probably came closer to catching him than anyone but I can't let you take that risk. And you're grounded."

"But…I saved a lot of people!" Said Olivia. "I'm getting closer to catching him. And what if I can prevent more deaths?"

"No buts!" Shayera said firmly.

"I don't care how close you were. You're not going to get involved anymore. I was an idiot for letting Batman convince me that it was a good idea. I want your communicator on you at all times. If we can't track it or you're not with it, I'm going to assume that the Metro Bomber has you. For the next month, you can only leave the Metro Tower for school. You're suspended from missions for the time being. After this month, we'll see where you're at."

Olivia groaned in protest. But she was glad that Shayera wasn't extremely mad anymore. "Can you at least admit that I did a good job?" She asked.

A small smile escaped Shayera's lips. "You did, kid. But I'm serious about the grounding part!" She said, standing up from the bed. "I'll be back in a bit with some food. For now, try and get some rest."

 **(With Marcus, Sachiko and Flash)**

Marcus and Sachiko were on their way to the teleportation station, intent on heading back to Gotham to their home, but Sachiko was wondering why Flash was following them.

"I just wanted to tag along, plus I was curious to see where Shaun and you guys lived in Gotham," he said. Marcus was a bit hesitant, but Sachiko didn't seem to mind.

So after teleporting them to Gotham, they began walking down a street, it wasn't very crowded with buildings, only a few small apartment blocks, however there was a subway line on the opposite end of the street and a few small stores.

Walking down the street Marcus came to a stop at a medium sized three story apartment, the buildings around it were obviously abandoned, but this one seemed to be rather taken care of.

"You guys have an apartment here?" Flash asked casually.

"No, not exactly," Marcus said, Sachiko smiled slightly at Flashes confused expression.

"Marcus owns the building," she said, gaining a wide eyed look from the speedster.

They began walking up to the front door to the complex, Marcus pulling out a key and unlocking the door.

"How could you afford to buy a place like this?" Flash asked.

Marcus ushered them in before unlocking the door.

"Well the area is cheap, plus this place wasn't in the best condition when I bought it," he explained.

"It still isn't, but I have managed to fix up the third floor for me, as well as when Shaun moved in and then Jackson, and later Sachiko, that's where we all live, the other two floors I just use for storage or for whatever we need," Marcus said as they began walking through the foyer.

"Yeah but still where'd you get the money to buy a place like this?" Flash asked looking around, silently wondering who 'Jackson' was.

"I had a rather large inheritance from my parents when they passed away. I moved here when I was eighteen and didn't like the idea of living in an apartment with people, and I wanted more room than what an ordinary house could provide, so I thought why not just buy an apartment complex and live in it myself," he explained as the reached a dark door which read 'utilities' on the top in white lettering.

Marcus opened the door and he and Sachiko entered. Flash stood there for a moment wondering why they were entering the small room.

"Come on, this is gonna be cool," Sachiko said with a smirk.

Flash slowly entered the small space and Marcus closed the door behind them, before facing the opposite wall to the door, and reaching to the side he pressed a seemingly random spot on the wall. Flash was surprised when a small electronic pad appeared out of the wall.

Marcus pressed his thumb down onto the pad and a small beeping sound was heard before it disappeared back into the wall, than the back wall hissed as it slid to the side, revealing stairs which led down below.

"This is our base," Sachiko explained as the three of them walked down the stairs, the small corridor was well lit as they walked down.

"Originally I found this place after trying to do some renovation, there's a whole sub-basement level under the normal basement. I was able to splice into the city's power grid to provide power and light," Marcus explained as they came to a stop. Flash could see a large dark room in front of them at the bottom of the stair case.

"At first I used it for my own purposes where I could build things and use my computers. But after I met Shaun we turned it into our base of operations," Marcus said as he hit a switch and the entire room lit up, causing Flash's jaw to drop at the sight before him.

"We call it 'The Fireplace,'" Sachiko said with a smile.

The room was huge; it had a large elevated platform in the centre with a circular hub with multiple computer screens and a large monitor above it. To Flash's left he could see a large round glass table with ten seats around it, and a metal circle in the centre of the table, which looked like some form of projector.

To the far right he could see a small area which had machinery Flash could tell was used for analysis, as he used some of it in his job.

The left far side of the room had several glass cases with several outfits in them, as well as a rack nearby with weapons on them. Two motorcycles sat close by. There were also bits of dissembled gadgets lying on a table.

At the far end of the room Flash could see two corridors which led down to more rooms that he couldn't make out, and between the corridors entrances was an elevator.

"The elevator was originally a service entrance for workers who worked on the underground sewage system, but it was left down here when they abandoned the projects in the 1980's. I was able to get it up and running and connect it with the upper basement," Marcus explained.

"There are multiple entrances in order to get here, as well as exits that take you out to the street," he said before walking ahead of them.

"If you'll excuse me," he said before jogging over to the other side of the room and getting into the glass elevator, before it ascended and he disappeared from view.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as Flash continued to look around.

"This place is awesome!" He exclaimed as he walked beside her.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Marcus has made a lot of improvements since Shaun joined the Youth League though," she said as Flash looked over at the two corridors at the end of the room.

"What's down there?" He asked.

Sachiko looked to where he was pointing. "Oh that's the training areas and some other rooms Marcus only put in recently," she explained.

"Marcus also put in a gravity room," she said, gaining a confused look from Flash.

"What's a gravity room?"

"Oh, it's this thing Marcus rigged up to help Shaun train. It increases the gravity inside the sealed room, so it can go many times the gravity of earth, we originally had one in Titans Tower in Jump City, and Marcus later put one down here, Shaun hasn't use this one yet though" she explained.

Flash seemed impressed before he saw Sachiko begin to fill a bag with some items, and noticed a suit in one of the glass cases.

"Hey is that…" He asked trailing, noticing the suit.

It was a black full body suit, with a black mask that covered the entire face except for the mouth lower face, and the eyes had red lenses. There was a red line around each wrist on the gloves. And on the chest in the upper pectorals was a red 'B'.

Sachiko gave a small chuckle.

"That's the outfit Marcus made for Shaun last year, the one he wore before joining the Youth League," she explained as he looked over the outfit.

"That's pretty cool," he said examining it.

"It's fire and abrasion resistant, as well as being durable, however since Shaun's already pretty durable, Marcus didn't need to worry too much about that," she explained.

"My outfit on the other hand, was more durable, and could withstand against gun shots," she said with pride.

"Wait, your outfit?" He asked as she walked over to one of the glass cases beside the black suit and opened it.

Inside was a black and silver themed outfit that was skin tight, it had black boots which connected to matching black pants, a silver belt which looked like it could hold several kinds of weapons. A black short sleeved shirt with a silver design running along the neck before it connected to a black mask that seemed to cover her eyes and the sides of her head, while leaving her hair free at the top and her mouth and nose uncovered.

There was also a black hood with silver trim around it attached to the neck of the suit, and a dark cape that ran down the side. The costume also had gloves which connected to arm bracers that stopped just before the shirt sleeves. A pair of spare arm bracers rested on a rack and Flash could see they had built in grapples on each arm bracer.

"My weapon of choice was these," she said bringing out a pair of silver Sai's with black handles. She also motioned to a number of other weapons, such as throwing stars, small knives, and two black samurai swords.

"…holy shit," was all Flash could say as he saw the young girl twirl the Sai's around expertly.

"My code name was 'Sai,'" she explained as Flash managed to compose himself.

"And they just let you fight crime with them," he asked in disbelief.

"Actually it was my idea originally. Marcus helped make my suit, and one night while Shaun and Jackson were out were out stopping some of Morrow's men from stealing this piece of tech, Marcus radioed me the location, as I was already out and waiting for his signal and I showed up on one a motorcycle and started beating guys up with Shaun," she explained casually.

"And what did Shaun think?"

Sachiko gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Well, he wasn't happy about it. Especially after I may have….inadvertently caused the get away, and Shaun got shot …with grenades," she said sheepishly.

"Wow, he must have been really mad then," Flash said.

"Oh yeah, but he agreed in the end to let me help."

"Why didn't he mention this when he joined the Youth League?" Flash asked.

"Or at least bring the suit along," he said pointing to his suit in the glass case.

Sachiko turned to him and shrugged. "I guess he wanted to kind of have a fresh start, plus he didn't want people knowing his super hero identity before the League," she said.

"Wait, what identity? I thought Blaze was the name he used," Flash said before Sachiko shook her head.

"He only picked that name after beating Morrow, before that the media had another name for him, that's why he changed the outfit and the name when he joined the Youth League," she explained before continuing.

"They called him 'The Blazing inferno of Gotham City.'"

Flash gained a look of realization.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that a few times on the news. Why'd they call him that again?"

Sachiko put the bag she had on the table before turning to him. "They started calling him that after he saved a bunch of people from a burning building," she said before Flash spoke up.

"Hey, what about the other guy, the one who helped him out…Frost?" he asked, causing Sachiko to nod slowly.

"That was Jackson Overland, he was a meta-human who met Shaun before I did, the two became friends and Jackson joined him fighting crime" she explained.

"Is he here now?" Flash asked with confusion, to which Sachiko shook her head.

"He's in Japan at the moment, he's been there since Shaun joined the Youth League, helping out some of our friends there" she said as she walked over to one of the racks and picked up a pair of red and black batons, they were predominantly black with red tops on both ends of each baton.

"Shaun's always had an affinity for stick fighting; you know, staffs, batons etc. So Marcus made him some special baton's to use while in costume," she said as she swirled them around before connected the two black ends while the red ends were facing opposite.

Flash saw her do something with the batons, followed by them extending out and forming a staff.

"It can form a solid staff," she said twirling the staff around before retracting it and separating the batons, she then pointed one of them at the metal rafters and the red tipped end shot out at high speed, a sharp metal grapple on the end and wrapping around the rafter.

Flash watched a she retracted the grappled and it returned to the baton.

"Marcus added that feature since Shaun couldn't fly, he wanted a way to get around quicker combined with his usual parkour, it can also be used as a tool while fighting," she said, before pressing the two red tips together and connecting them before pulling them apart and the cable was now connecting the two batons.

"It can be used as nunchakus or be thrown like this and retracted back, the cable is a micro fibre high tension design which can lift a fair amount of weight, kind of like flexible aircraft control cable," she explained before putting the two batons down.

"Where's his armoured suit?" Flash asked.

Sachiko looked at him in confusion.

"Marcus told me about it," Flash explained.

"Oh, he doesn't keep that here; he has it with him in Metro Tower. But he keeps it in a secret trunk," she said, feeling that she could trust him.

"He took it in case of emergencies," she said as Flash nodded.

Flash couldn't help but take a look at the black outfit once again, as he and Sachiko walked over towards the computer hub.

"You know, if we'd known that he had this much experience before joining the Youth League, he may have been made a full League member," he said as she sat down at one of the terminal chairs.

"Yeah, well Batman may have had something to say about that, it's no secret that he doesn't like Shaun, he only views him based on his parents actions, not on his own," she said with a frown.

Flash sighed. "Yeah, I've even vouched for him before. He's done a lot of good since joining the Youth League, and his most recent assistance in getting Olivia back from the past. Maybe someday Bat's will see that he's a hero."

Sachiko gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but personally, I think he's more than just a hero, after everything we went through last year," she said with a reminiscent look.

* _The cold air rushed past him as Shaun ran across the rooftop, leaping off the edge to the next one, the red eyes of his mask seemed to glow in contrast to his black mask.*_

"I saw his strength, his determination to stop those who would harm the innocent, his will to fight."

* _The young woman screamed out in terror as the two men cornered her in the alley, she fell to the ground and crawled back only to come to a stop at the brick wall, the two men laughed at her tearful expression, one of them held the gun towards her as the other approached her with a lecherous grin*_

"He's a warrior."

* _Shaun heard the scream echo from several roof tops away, and took off towards it, jumping over a chimney and flipping in mid-air, coming to a stop at the edge of the roof, standing at the edge he peered down at the two men and the frightened woman, his shadow alerting them to his presence*_

"A guardian."

* _The man holding the gun went to fire, only to have the gun knocked out of his hand by a baton that came flying down, followed by Shaun dropping into the alley in front of the fallen young woman, catching his baton as it bounced back into his hand. He punched the man closest to the woman, causing him to stumble back, followed by using the baton to come down on his face, dropping the man to the ground unconscious._

 _The other man who previously held the gun ran at him and aimed a punch at his head, only for Shaun to grab his fist and twist it back, breaking the man's wrist. He then pulled down on his hand and at the same time drove his knee into the man's face, causing him to split out blood before falling unconscious on the hard cement._

 _The young woman looked up at the black suited person who had saved her, he turned around and she tried not to look frightened as he reached a hand down to help her up*_

"A man without fear."

Flash looked over at her with interest. Sachiko smiled a she turned around and typed a few commands into the computer, causing several newspaper clippings to come up on the screen.

One showed a black clad figure leaping out of a burning window with a child in his arms. The headline read, **'Blazing Inferno of Gotham Saves Arson Victims'**. Another headline came up showing police standing in line with Detective Harvey Bullock. The headline there read, **'Detective Vows to Catch Vigilante'**.

"Hahaha, so even with all you guys were doing the cops were still on your tail," Flash says humorously.

"Oh yeah," Sachiko said smirking. "Another reason for the costume change," she said referring to his Youth League outfit.

"But here's one I really like," she says pulling up a headline showing Shaun dressed in what Flash assumed was his armoured outfit fighting off another person who Flash assumed was Morrow, though his form was not in focus. The photo obviously taken by chance by a civilian inside as it looked like someone from an apartment was taking the photo out of a window.

The figure he assumed was Morrow was soaring down towards the ground, his body surrounded by energy. And Shaun standing his ground and preparing to fight back with two batons in hand.

It read **'Blazing Inferno Fights for Gotham'** followed by a caption where the reporter calls him **'The Man Without Fear'**.

"You should have seen him after the fight though, even with the armoured costume he was pretty sore," she said chuckling fondly.

They sat there for a few minutes as she went through a few more clipping before they decided to head on up to the apartment. They walked over to the elevator and up into the basement, before heading up to the third floor.

 **Later**

Hours had passed since Shaun's painful experience had begun, it was dark now and the moon was high in the sky. Several members of the group were waiting outside of the room.

Raven was sitting beside Shaun as he groaned and rolled around in the tank while Starfire sat on the opposite side. They had just gotten in touch with Nightwing and explained what was happening. The Titan's leader said he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would come to Metropolis the following morning in order to check in on their friend, they would get The Titans East to watch over Jump while they were away.

Raven and Starfire sat there for a moment before turning to each other, Raven was about to speak when she noticed something, something that hadn't happened in hours.

Shaun wasn't screaming.

She looked down to see him lying in the tank; his body was still except for the slow breathing of his chest. His muscles were relaxed and he wasn't in pain.

"It's finally complete," she said before letting out a sigh of relief, bending down she stared at Shaun's peaceful form for a moment before placing a kiss on his forehead. Starfire then gently reached down and lifted him out of the tank, they made sure he was dry before placing him on one of the spare beds and putting a blanket on top of him.

Starfire and Raven then proceeded to exit the room and into the hallway, where most of the others were still situated, except Batman who had left to check over the Metro Bomber case.

"What's wrong, is he ok?" Ivy asked, she was still vary stressed and had been worrying constantly for the past few hours and it could be seen on her face.

"He is ok, the pain has stopped and he is resting now," Starfire said smiling happily.

Everyone present gave a sigh of relief.

"That was something I hope we don't have to go through again for a while," Ivy said as everyone began to relax more.

Sachiko stood beside Marcus and Flash. Morrow walked over towards Raven and stood beside her.

"When you have time, there's something else I need to talk to you about, well to all of you," he said as everyone turned to him with interest, however before he could speak they heard another voice fill the hall.

"You!"

Every head whipped around to see Shaun standing at the door way, his eyes narrowed in a death glare and his teeth clenched as he walked over shakily towards Morrow and Raven, everyone was momentarily surprised at seeing him that they didn't react in time.

"Look, before you go and—" Morrow began calmly, only to be cut off as Shaun punched him in the face, hard enough to cause him to go flying back to the end of the hall and crashing into the wall. The impact created large spider web cracks in the wall.

"Stay…away…from…my…mate!" Shaun said angrily, as he staggered for a few moments before passing out, Raven catching him at the last second as she was now on the floor. She sat up with Shaun's head in her lap to see everyone besides Marcus, Sachiko, and Starfire staring at her and Shaun's unconscious form with wide eyes.

"Did he just say…" Ivy began with a shell-shocked expression as her mouth hung open.

"Mate?!" Flash finished with a similar expression.

Morrow, who had pushed himself off of the wall and was walking over to them, looked at her with a grin. "Looks like someone has some explaining to do," he said before chuckling slightly.

Raven looked down as she tried to hide her face in her hood, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Well…it's a bit complicated," she began only to stop as she looked down at Shaun.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Marcus asked noticing her expression.

"The process is complete now, after that little spur of the moment he'll be asleep for hours," Morrow explained, only for Raven to shake her head as she still stared at Shaun.

"That's not it," she said. "…His hair."

Everyone walked around to see what she meant, except Morrow who obviously knew what was going on. Raven moved back to show that a lock of Shaun's hair was changing colour, the blond hair slowly changing to a shade of dark chocolate brown, followed by one of his green locks of hair, and another blond one.

Until a few minutes later all of his hair was the same dark brown colour.

"Well…at least the green is gone," Sachiko said speaking up, trying to lighten the mood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 18 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc' originally authored by 'AC333'.**

 **I began co-writing after chapter 10, AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 18**

It was now late at night, after Shaun had passed out Starfire and Raven had taken him to his room and put him to bed, as Morrow explained he would be unconscious till morning.

Sachiko decided to wait in Shaun's room with him while Raven and the others went to discuss things, one such topic was the fact Shaun had called Raven his 'mate' after hitting Morrow. As Sachiko already knew the details behind this, as did Marcus and Starfire, they didn't really need to be informed, though they did however still join the others while Sachiko stayed with Shaun.

The group was now currently in the kitchen area, Raven held a hot cup of tea in her hand as she sat at one of the tables. Superman, Flash, Ivy, Martian Manhunter and Starfire all sat at the table.

Marcus was leaning on the nearby countertop as was Morrow a few feet beside him, Batman was also there, but remained near the edge of the room.

Shayera was also present, having been brought up to speed on what had occurred, and was now standing beside Marcus as everyone was settled in.

Poison Ivy spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So, I think I'd like an explanation as to why Shaun said you were his 'mate'," Ivy said sternly, many thoughts swirling around in her head, and none of them particularly good.

Raven gave a small sigh and took a calming sip from her tea, the hot liquid filling her stomach and helping her relax after the rather tiring day, and she then looked up at everyone.

"Well, as I said, it's a bit complicated." She began evenly.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

Raven paused for a moment to contemplate how to best explain things.

"What we have is a bond, a joint connection between the two of us. It's recognised in the magical community, at least to the ones knowledgeable enough to recognise it, as well as by demons." She explained. "We are technically husband and wife in human terms, and in demonic and magical terms….well." Raven began only to pause slightly as her cheeks tinged pink before she let out a small cough before continuing.

"He is…my mate."

Silence filled the room for several moments before Morrow spoke up.

"And I'm guessing you don't mean that in the way we Australians say 'mate' to our friends, you mean like a life partner or something?" Morrow asked.

Raven nodded slightly.

"How did this come about?" Ivy asked, she wasn't angry at Raven; however she did want to understand how this had come to be.

Raven hesitated in answering, but Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder and sent her a comforting look, which gave Raven the courage to answer.

"During the last few months he was in Jump City, I discovered that I had subconsciously formed the bond with him. After the whole incident with my father was over I revealed it to him, and said that I would remove it and cancel the bond, as I thought he would want that, despite us being in a relationship at the time, I didn't think he would want to be bonded in such a way." Raven said before she paused, a small smile barely visible on her face from behind her hood.

"He told me not to."

"Shaun said he didn't want me to break the bond between us, and that he thought it was something special between the two of us, and he wanted it and he wanted to be with me." Raven said while her voice had a slight far off tone to it, as she reminisced.

Raven normally wouldn't talk about her relationship in such a way, as she didn't like sharing those aspects of herself with just anyway, Starfire was the person she usually confided in if she ever did speak of such things. Although she didn't always show it, the sorceress viewed Starfire as her best friend, and Starfire did in return with Raven, though Star was far more vocal and outspoken about it.

Silenced seemed to fill the room as the people present seemed to soak in the information, until Ivy let out a small yawn.

"I'd better be going," she said as she stood up and stretched slightly.

Before she left however, Ivy walked over to Raven and placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, Raven gained a confused look, but before she could ask what the older woman meant she spoke up again. "For being there for him, caring for him…thank you," Ivy said to her.

Raven looked down slightly and nodded softly.

"I'll be back tomorrow, when he's awake," Ivy said before walking past everyone else and exiting the room, Marcus going with her to see her off.

"Well, I think I might retire for the night as well, so do I get a room or what?" Morrow asked, speaking up.

"The only place you're going is back to your cell," Batman answered.

"I don't think so," Morrow said casually.

"If you think you're going to be allowed out—" Batman began, only for Morrow to interrupt him.

"No, you don't understand, Shaun is going to need training, training only I can give him," Morrow answered, his tone serious as he looked across the room at Batman.

"Besides, it's not just that...I've had some very strange and foreboding feelings as of late," he continued, this catching Raven's interest as it seemed familiar to what Shaun had said to her the other night.

"Something bad is coming, I can feel it. And if you want to stop it, you're going to need me and you will need him," Morrow continued seriously, the others present gave him varying looks.

"What do you mean, something is coming?" Superman asked him curiously.

"I don't know what it is for sure, but I can feel it, something powerful is coming, something the likes of which you cannot defeat, at least not without our help," Morrow replied, causing Superman to look alarmed.

"He's bluffing," Batman said dryly.

"You're just saying this so you won't have to go back to your cell," The Dark Knight continued, only for Raven to speak up.

"No, he's not," she said, causing all eyes to turn to her.

Raven was looking at Morrow with contemplation before continuing.

"Shaun told me the other night that he had been having similar feelings, that something was coming, something powerful. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it put him on edge. It's possible that the two of you are experiencing the same thing, more than possible, after hearing your explanation, I'd say this is more definite," Raven explained.

Batman merely narrowed his eyes in thought before turning and leaving the room.

Superman stood and walked over to Morrow.

"I'll have to talk this over with the other founding league members, given your past transgressions. However J'onn was able to prove your intentions to helping Shaun and you're willingness to change were true, and I trust his judgement. And from what Raven has said, Shaun seems to be having similar feelings and apparently is aware of the same threat you perceive." Superman said calmly.

"You can stay in Metro Tower for the night, after discussing it with the other members we'll have a further decision then. However to put Batman's mind at ease, would you mind wearing the cuffs, just for tonight?" He asked peacefully.

Morrow sighed for a moment before nodding, Raven walked over and her hands became surrounded in her dark magical energy as the cuffs materialised back on Morrow's wrists.

"About tomorrow," Raven began. "We'll need to try and ease Shaun into this, he won't take too kindly to the idea of Morrow helping him," Raven explained.

"Hah! Yeah. From what I've heard and seen, you're his arch nemesis. I don't think I'd be too keen on accepting help from Captain Cold, or Mirror Master," Flash said with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll escort you to a room," Superman said ignoring Flash's comment, though he couldn't help but agree with Wally, he wouldn't be none too happy if Lex Luthor suddenly came into The Watchtower wanting to team up, nor would he believe it.

 **Sachiko POV**

Sachiko sat on the edge of the bed, looking down as Shaun slept peacefully. She was relieved that he was no longer in pain, despite having seen him hurt before; it was never something she could get used to.

Unlike the other times when he was hurt, this time it was different, she had been frightened.

He seemed so much more vulnerable.

That was something she wasn't accustomed to, and had been relieved when it had finally stopped.

Shaun's breathing seemed to bring her out of her thoughts, the slow and gentle sound filling her with assurance that everything was fine now.

Her eyes lit up as she suddenly remembered something.

Reaching down into her bag that she had brought from their home earlier, she brought out a few things she had picked up for him.

Looking down at the items she couldn't help but grin as she recalled a certain memory.

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was just after nine AM Saturday morning when Sachiko walked out of her room, still wearing her pyjamas, and began walking down the hall towards the kitchen._

 _She had gone to bed early last night while Shaun and Marcus stayed up, Shaun with training and Marcus with upgrading their gadgets._

 _However as she passed by one of the bathrooms, she heard music playing from behind the door as the shower was turned off._

 _*Inside the bathroom*_

 _Shaun wrapped a towel around himself as he hopped out of the shower and swayed around as the music played, his blond hair still soaking wet as he walked over to the mirror._

 _"_ _Watch out 'cause here we come it's been a while, but we're back with style so get set to have some fun,"_ _He sang out as he grabbed a smaller towel and began to dry his hair._

 _"_ _We'll bring you action and satisfaction, we're the Chipmunks,"_ _he sang out loud as he threw the smaller towel into a nearby hamper and spun around, his aura flaring up and causing the excess water to steam off him as he continued to sing._

 _*Outside the bathroom*_

 _Sachiko tried to supress her laughter as she heard Shaun through the door._

 _*Inside the bathroom*_

 _"_ _C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K , we're the Chipmunks guaranteed to brighten your day,"_ _Shaun continued as he put on his clothes, moving over to the mirror and pushing his hair back behind his ears before opening the door to see Sachiko standing there._

 _Without missing a beat Shaun continued with a grin._

 _"_ _When you feel like a laugh, give us a call, we'll give you our all."_

 _Sachiko couldn't help but smile back and she joined in._ _"And if you feel like a song tune in to us and sing right along."_

 _Shaun let out a chuckle as Sachiko jumped up onto his back, not even slowing him down._

 _"_ _We're the Chipmunks coming on stronger than ever before,"_ _she sang happily._

 _"_ _We're the Chipmunks!"_

 _"_ _Alvin, Simon and Theodore!"_ _They both sang as they arrived in the kitchen_

 _"_ _Do, do, do do do do! Do, do, do do do do!"_ _They finished before glancing up at the third occupant._

 _Marcus was sitting at the counter with a cup of tea and a piece of toast and was staring at them with a raised brow._

 _Shaun and Sachiko both burst out laughing at his expression, Sachiko hopping off Shaun's back as she laughed._

 _That was one of the good days._

 **(Flashback End)**

Smiling fondly at the memory as she looked down at the items, they were three Alvin and The Chipmunks Plush toys, one of each chipmunk. She placed them down on the pillow next to the one Shaun was sleeping on, and moved his blanket up to cover him more and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well little brother," she said after a moment, before narrowing her eyes.

A knock at the door caught her attention and she turned to see it open and Marcus walk in.

"Time to get going," he said.

"I'll call your teacher in the morning and let her know you won't be in school for a few days, that way you can visit Shaun some more this week," he said as she instantly jumped up and hugged him in excitement.

"But! Only a few days, you're not missing out on school too much," he said as she frowned slightly and huffed.

"Uuurgghhh, fine." She said before reaching down and picking up her bag, before sending another glance at Shaun.

Marcus did the same before motioning for Sachiko to follow; he let her walk out the door first before turning to look at Shaun again.

"See you in the morning, buddy," he said before closing the door softly.

As they walked along the hall Sachiko's mood seemed to sour, Marcus picked up on her attitude.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, gaining the younger girls attention, she turned to him with a frown.

"I just don't like the idea of Morrow being let out," she said with a scowl.

Marcus's expression shifted to one of understanding.

"I know, and to be honest I'm not completely comfortable with it either. But given what we've learned, it's a necessity for the time being," he said.

"But still!" Sachiko continued, visibly getting angrier. "Shaun won't like this! Hell I bet he'll attack Morrow the first chance he gets tomorrow."

Marcus gave a small sigh before replying.

"Once everything is explained to him, hopefully it'll calm him down enough to see the reasoning behind it," he said as they passed a Youth League member who just exited the elevator and entered themselves, Marcus pressing the button to send them to ground floor.

"Shaun should have killed him last year," she said seriously, her tone darkening, causing Marcus to give her a stern look.

"Sachiko—"

"Don't tell me I shouldn't say things like that Marcus! Morrow killed my grandpa!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Marcus's expression softened as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he said softly. "I know."

Sachiko seemed to ease up, and sadness radiated from the shorter girl as she leaned into him.

"Your grandfather was a good man, without his guidance and teachings, Shaun probably wouldn't have been able to beat Morrow, and we wouldn't have met you," he said gently as he hugged her with one arm before she moved back and sniffled slightly as she wiped her eyes of the small amounts of moisture that had been gathering there, not wanting to cry.

Sachiko thought of her grandfather, he had been the only family she had left after her mother; Yoriko had died when she was eight. She never knew her father; her mother had told Sachiko that he was gone, which Sachiko later assumed he was dead.

After Yoriko's death, it had only been Sachiko and her grandfather, Hiashi Iwamatsu.

Until one fateful night when she met someone who would later become another member of her family.

She couldn't help but remember the night in question, when she had gone out from her home to go to a nearby store, it was getting dark and her grandfather had told her to wait until morning, but she had gone anyway without him knowing.

On her way back she was ambushed by four thugs and pulled into an alley, she tried fighting, but one of them pistol whipped her. She was then afraid of what they would do to her, as the four men blocked off her only escape, until a figure dropped down from above.

He was wearing a red and yellow costume with a yellow mask that only revealed his mouth and nose and the eyes of the mask were red, the arms of the costume yellow but the chest area and back are red, his pants began as red shorts before the legs became yellow completely after the crotch area, and had a red belt, his boots were also red.

He then proceeded to knock the four thugs around the alleyway, the masked man beat them up within a minute, and afterwards he escorted her home, where she was scolded by her grandfather.

That was the first time she met Shaun.

Sachiko gave a small smile at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Marcus asked, slightly relieved that she was not longer feeling angry or sad.

"The first time I met Shaun," she answered, Marcus smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that was shortly before your grandfather began to train him and Jackson," Marcus said with a far off look as they exited the elevator.

Shaun had met Sachiko and her grandfather again, another night when he was out, he literally came crashing down into their lives after trying to fly, after seeing Morrow do it during their first fight.

The result was Shaun falling down in the air and crashing through a greenhouse situated in Sachiko and her grandfather's rooftop garden. They had brought him inside, and Shaun had awoken a few minutes later.

Hiashi, remembering that Shaun had saved Sachiko, and seeing the determination in the teen to stand up and fight to protect people, agreed to train him to fight, and in martial arts and the use of his abilities, as well as Jackson.

Thus began a new chapter in the lives of Shaun, Jackson, Sachiko and Marcus.

The two teens quickly picked up the training and grew increasingly skilled as the weeks progressed, becoming more adept at fighting, and with weapons like staffs and batons, as well as swords and other hand held weaponry, as he refused to use guns no matter how much Marcus offered to make him some.

So that was when Marcus designed and built Shaun's first set of multi-use batons, with the ability to connect and extend, and with a built in grapple. To help him not only fight, but traverse places, and try and discourage him from jumping off another roof in an attempt to fly.

Breaking out of their trip down memory lane as the two came to a stop at the teleport station, Marcus input their arrival point before the two disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Raven's POV**

Raven was now sitting on Shaun's bed, she had moved the plush toys Sachiko had placed over to Shaun's bedside table and was now sitting up with her back on the headboard, with Shaun's head leaning on her side.

He had moved closer to her after she had sat there and Raven was now softly running her left hand through his hair.

She had taken off her cloak and was now wearing a pair of short purple light sleeping pants and a matching short sleeved shirt.

Raven wasn't tired yet, she was preoccupied with what was happening and what would happen.

Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg were going to visit tomorrow; Shaun would surely enjoy that, having not seen them in person for so long.

She would have to debrief them on Morrow's circumstances of now being released, and what had happened to Shaun.

That also made her think of the seemingly oncoming threat, whatever it was, it troubled her, due to the fact that it had unnerved Shaun so much, and that Morrow also seemed worried.

She wondered what exactly they would be facing in the near future.

Raven looked down at Shaun and continued to run her hand through his hair, his now dark chocolate brown hair.

She had been surprised at first, until Morrow explained it was another part of his biology still mutating, however he continued to explain that it doesn't always occur, only in some cases was it found that the person's hair changed colour.

Raven actually thought the new hair suited him, despite also liking the blond.

 _Though as Sachiko said, he'll be relieved that the green is gone,_ she thought, knowing how much Shaun detested the reminder of The Joker.

She quickly though of something else, not wanting to think about that man.

That was one thing Shaun and Raven had in common, they both hated their fathers.

Trying to think of something to distract herself with, she looked down at Shaun as a small idea came to mind, Raven then slid down further into the bed and rested her head on the pillow, Shaun's head nestled in her chest.

Breathing in for a moment before releasing it as she looked down at her partner.

" _Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun, a falcon flies all alone, soaring in the wind,"_ Raven sang softly, her voice gentle and calming. She didn't usually sing, ever.

But she had done so in front of Shaun in private once, and he had said she sounded beautiful.

Raven thought his opinion was slightly biased, though later Starfire had managed to overhear Raven in her room singing to herself while she thought no one else was in Titan's Tower and backed up Shaun's claims, though Raven still only did it in privacy, and that was a rarity.

If Beast Boy found out, he would definitely make fun of her.

And would instantly regret it.

Raven could be very scary when she was mad.

" _I hear his lonely cries, so sad must he be. Riding the silent wind the falcon flies alone, reaching up with his wings, grasps the empty sky. Riding silent with the wind, never can he rest."_

Raven saw Shaun smile in his sleep as his body became even more relaxed, Raven could feel his calmness wash over her as she continued singing softly to him.

" _What it is within my heart no one can ever know, a heart like a falcon is this very heart. What it is within my heart no one can ever know, lonely falcon in the empty sky."_

" _I walk alone along deserted country roads; walk with me side by side, you are always there. I feel your loneliness, lonely you must be. Crickets they are whispering in the grassy fields, you walk there by my side, walk the path with me, but you never say a word, never do you speak."_

Raven finished the song with a small smile on her face as she felt herself begin to get tired, and lay her head back on the pillow.

She had liked that song ever since Shaun had shown it to her; however she did leave out a verse or two, preferring to keep it the way she sang it.

Stifling a yawn with her free hand before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in her Mate's embrace, she cast aside her fears and concerns, if only for a moment.

 **(The Next Day)**

Shaun's eyes slowly began to open.

He let out a small groan as he slowly rolled over and got out of bed, standing up he rubbed his eyes for a moment before stretching his arms out and letting out a yawn.

The room was empty as he looked around, trying to see if Raven was there, maybe she could help explain what the hell happened.

His memories from yesterday were fragmented; he remembers some parts where he talked to some of the others. But most of it is pain.

He remembers the pain clearly, the feeling of his insides burning and his muscles contorting, and his head felt like it was being boiled from the inside, for hours and hours the pain didn't go away, and at times got worse.

He tried to think of the last thing he remembers from the night before.

 _I woke up, and wasn't hurting anymore,_ he thought as he pieced it together. _And then I heard Raven talking, so I got up and walked out to see her and then…_ he continued before his eyes widened as he remembered what happened, and more importantly who had been present.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

Shaun instantly bolted out of his door and began running down the hall, brushing past League Members and Metro Tower staff, not caring that all he was wearing was a black singlet and red long pyjama pants.

"I gotta stop him!" he said to himself as he quickly dashed around a corner.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Marcus walked down the hall of one of Metro Tower's residency floors, with Wonder Woman by his side. The Founding League members had come to a decision concerning Alexander Morrow's situation.

Batman and Superman were meant to be the ones with Marcus sharing the news, but an urgent mission had arisen, so Diana accompanied him.

After reaching the room they unlocked the door and entered to find Morrow doing push-ups on the floor, he instantly stopped and stood up to greet them as they entered.

Diana spoke first, informing him that he would be allowed to stay at Metro Tower and help Shaun train and practice his abilities, as well as for the supposed threat that was coming, and this would act as a sort of parole.

"However there are some rules," Wonder Woman said after explaining his situation.

"Of course there are," Morrow said with a smile.

"You must wear the cuffs any time one of the Founding League members orders you to," she said motioning to the silver arm bracer cuffs. "You aren't allowed off the Metro Tower grounds unless accompanied by a Founding League member," she continued as Morrow nodded in a bored fashion.

"You aren't allowed to harm anyone inside the tower or members of the Youth League," she said with a serious tone.

"What if I have to defend myself?" He asked casually.

Diana paused for a moment before answering. "The use of force or your abilities in self-defence is acceptable, but I don't see it happening here in the tower," she explained as Marcus took off the cuffs and gave a small scoff.

"Just wait till Shaun wakes up, I'm pretty sure Morrow will have to defend himself then," Marcus said seriously.

"Yeah, the kid has a bit of a grudge against me," Morrow said sarcastically.

"I'm sure once everything is explained he will see reason," Diana said calmly.

"Let's go find Raven, I'm sure she'll have a better chance of getting Shaun to listen," Marcus said, Wonder Woman nodded.

The three then began walking back down the hall, intent on finding Raven. Marcus saw her in one of the smaller kitchen areas earlier, so they decided on heading there first.

They began to approach a T section in the floor, where there was the hall heading straight ahead and two different halls that went left and right in the middle.

The trio kept walking calmly ahead as they reached the middle of the intersection before Morrow paused for a second and turned just as a figure crash tackled him, sending them both tumbling down the hall with surprising force.

Marcus and Diana both looked shocked before realising who had tackled him.

Shaun jumped up and flipped back in mid-air landing a few feet back from where Morrow landed, just as the older man managed to pick himself up.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," Morrow said before Shaun rushed at him to deliver a punch to the face, only for Morrow to catch his fist and flip him over and throw him down the hall even further, crashing through the wall at the end, Shaun went flying into the room behind it, which happened to be one of the bathrooms.

Morrow than got up and began walking towards the hole he made in the wall.

"Go and find Raven," Diana said to Marcus before she ran down the hall following Morrow.

Morrow stepped through the hole he had made to see Shaun get up from the ground with a glare on his face.

"You!" Shaun yelled out.

"Look, as much as I'd love to fight, just calm down and listen to me for a minute," Morrow said, trying to explain.

However Shaun ignored him as he ran up and his fist was covered in red energy, Diana looked surprised as Shaun seemed to be moving faster, she could barely follow his movements.

Morrow however let out a sigh before ducking down and grabbing Shaun's arm and swinging his right leg around and delivering a kick to Shaun's ribs, sending the younger teen flying into the side of the wall.

Before Wonder Woman could step in, Shaun threw a small blast of energy at the man, hitting him in the face.

Morrow's head snapped back a little before lowering to look at Shaun.

He calmly let out a sigh, the attack seemingly doing no harm.

"Fine then, wear yourself out," he said smirking as Shaun let out a yell and ran at him again, this time attempting to tackle Morrow, only for the man to jump up and leap over him at the last second and grab Shaun by the pants.

Morrow then ran forward, dragging Shaun behind him as he ran up to the elevator.

Shaun wrangled himself out of the other man's grip and went to deliver a kick to his head, Morrow seemingly sensed the attack and spun around faster than Shaun could react and grabbed his leg. He then spun Shaun around and into the elevator doors, the metal crumpling behind him.

"Ready to listen now?" Morrow asked, only for Shaun to growl and jump up and slam his head into Morrow's chest. This sent the man reeling back a few steps, before he looked up to see Shaun jump into the air and come down with both hands locked together and slam into Morrow, sending them both crashing down with a loud crack as the floor below them gave way.

The two were sent crashing down to the floor below them, neither looking like they even felt the act.

Shaun landed on top of Morrow, as they both took a second before Shaun attempted to punch him in the face.

Morrow however flew up and out from under Shaun, and stayed floating in the air.

"Arrrgghh, get down here!" Shaun yelled before attempting to jump up and grab him, only for Morrow to grab Shaun's shirt and smirk as he looked to the side to see a row of windows showing the outside, Morrow noted they had to be over eight floors up, if he had to guess.

"You still want to learn to fly little brother?" He said before quickly flying over towards the windows and spinning Shaun around.

"First lesson!" He yelled before letting Shaun go, the momentum from the spin sending the young teen crashing out the window, and hurtling down from the height.

Diana came down in time to see it and let out a shocked gasp.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Morrow said casually.

"I didn't want to hurt him, just hold him off till his girlfriend would show up," Morrow said before hopping out the window and slowly descending, Diana starred down to the ground to see Shaun start to get up.

 **(With Sachiko and Constantine, a minute earlier)**

Sachiko walked out of the bakery and onto the sidewalk, a chocolate muffin in hand. A man at her side, he was blond, fair skinned and wearing a beige trench coat, a slight hint of stubble on his face as he smoked a cigarette.

This was John Constantine, Marcus's cousin, as well as a sorcerer, demonologist, occultist, spiritual detective and self-proclaimed 'Master of the Dark Arts'.

Shaun had took to calling him 'The Hellblazer'

John had turned up at their place in Gotham the night before, apparently he was going to meet them in Metropolis, but it had been late by the time he reached Gotham and decided to simply meet them there and they would head out to Metropolis the following day.

Constantine had a reason for wanting to see Marcus and Shaun, but had told Sachiko he also wanted to stop in and see how they were going as well. Now the following morning they had all been teleported to Metropolis via the League's teleportation system.

Marcus had gone on ahead to speak with Morrow, while Constantine and Sachiko had gotten some food, followed by Sachiko stopping off at the bakery to get a muffin.

"I know I said it already, but it's nice to see you again Mr Constantine," she said as they walked along the sidewalk, the sun high in the sky.

"Good to see you to, luv," he replied before tossing his finished cigarette in the nearby trash can before continuing on.

"S'shame to hear about Shaun though, from what you and Marcus told me, seemed he was in quite a lot of pain. Plus everything else you filled me in on, it seems crazy," he said, referring to Marcus recount of what Morrow had explained to them of his and Shaun's abilities.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. "You do magic, and fight demons and monsters, and you're calling that crazy?"

Constantine smirked.

"Different kind'a crazy than what I deal with luv," he replied as they turned at the street corner to see Metro Tower come into view.

"So this is where Shaun came to stay, ey. Not too shabby," Constantine said.

"Well, more like blackmailed to stay, but yeah," she said as the crossed the road and approached the tower, the concrete giving way to the grass lawn that was placed out the front of the tower. The entrance paved in a semi-circle to allow vehicle entrances to the front.

"How do you think he'll react to having to work with the guy who almost killed him?" Constantine asked.

Sachiko was about the answer when a crash could be heard from above.

They both looked up to see Shaun come falling down from high up, and crashing down into the concrete on his back, the loud cracking of cement could be heard and a thud as Shaun came to rest.

It took them a few moments to recover from their shock before Sachiko saw Morrow come floating down.

"I told Marcus this would happen," Sachiko said with a sigh as she saw Shaun get up out of the indent in the ground and glare up at Morrow who now floated several floors up.

Sachiko watched as Shaun moved his hands to his right side and cupped them with his palms facing each other.

"What's he doin'?" Constantine asked.

"He's about to use his Kamehameha wave," She said seriously.

"KA-ME-" Shaun began, a small ball of bright blue and white energy appearing in between his palms and a sound could be heard as he prepared the attack.

"HA-ME-" the air around him seemed to pulse outwards as Shaun strengthened his stance, the ball of energy in his palms growing larger and the area around Shaun began to shine red from the light of the ball radiating around him.

Diana looked down with a surprised expression on her face, she had a feeling this would be big.

However before Shaun could finish the last syllable and execute the attack a black wall of energy rose up out of the ground, cutting off Shaun's sight of Morrow.

"Stop!"

Everyone present turned to see Raven standing at the front entrance, Marcus and Starfire at her side.

Raven walked over to Shaun, the energy in his hands dissipating as he looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she lowered the black wall.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly but sternly.

"You need to listen to what he has to say."

Shaun looked ready to argue when she continued.

"Shaun, please. Just hear him out," she said softly.

He stood there for a few seconds, starring back into her eyes as he saw her seriousness before giving a small nod.

"Well that could have gone worse," Constantine said speaking up, getting everyone's attention.

"Constantine?" Shaun asked in confusion as Raven merely looked at the new arrival evenly.

"He called while we were flying you back here yesterday, he said he was coming to visit and I explained what was going on," Marcus said to them.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Starfire said in her happy and excited tone as she flew over to Constantine. "I am happy to see you again, friend," she said wrapping the occult detective into a tight hug; Constantine tried to respond as the Tamaranean hugged him tightly.

"Kory, you're doing it again," Shaun said with a chuckle as Starfire suddenly let the man go and apologised sheepishly.

"S'alright," Constantine replied, before looking around.

"Say, where's birdboy and the rest of the motley crew?" He asked, referring to Robin or now Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"They are arriving later today to check on Shaun," Raven answered him evenly.

Morrow and Diana joined the group as Constantine turned to give Morrow a once over.

"So, you got some explaining to do," he said to Morrow before pointing to Shaun.

"You mate, are in for a long explanation," Constantine said before placing another cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Still smoking like a chimney, I see," Shaun said to him, after shooting Morrow a questioning glance.

Constantine smirked.

"How 'bout you, still chewin' on cheap cigars?"

Shaun let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"No, but not by choice. Metro Tower has pretty strict smoking policies," Shaun said annoyed.

"Well it's bad for eight year olds to smoke anyway," Constantine said teasingly, causing Shaun to send him a glare as everyone made their way inside Metro Tower.

"You should've blasted Morrow with your Kamehameha wave," Sachiko said to Shaun as they all made their way to one of the private meeting rooms, Shaun gave a nod of agreement as they approached a door which led to the private room.

Diana opened the door as everyone else entered the room, there was a table with more than enough chairs for everyone, and they all sat down.

"How do you like the new hair?" Constantine asks Shaun after sitting down, Shaun looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Shaun got up and walked over to one of the walls of the room which had a large horizontal mirror on the wall stretched across it, and his eyes widened as he saw his hair was no longer blonde and green.

"What…the…fuck?" He said slowly before turning to face Morrow. "Explain."

For half an hour Morrow explained everything he had told the others before, including the fact that he too had been having similar feelings to what Shaun had, and that a threat was coming very soon.

Shaun listened intently, surprised at some points and shocked at others, before finally Morrow was finished his explanation and filling in Shaun on what had happened in the past twenty four hours.

After he was done Shaun sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating all he had just learnt before looking up with a sigh.

"Ok," he said before pausing.

"Due to the fact that you believe something bad is coming our way, and that I do need your help with my abilities. I will agree to train with you," he said evenly, as everyone present seemed a bit relieved.

"But make no mistake," Shaun continued.

"This doesn't change anything between us," he said seriously.

"You still tried to kill me, and countless other people. You killed my teacher, you almost killed one of my friends, and you blew up our other friend," Shaun continued, clenching his fists at his side, Sachiko and Marcus seemed to tense at that.

Morrow seemed confused for a moment.

"Wait are you talking about the android?" He asked.

Shaun seemed to get angrier and looked ready to jump across the table when Marcus spoke up.

"His name is Steven," he said evenly.

Morrow took this as confirmation and gave a small scoff. "Heh, ok I get that you might have gotten sentimental towards him, he was meant to be something unique and amazing but in the end it was just a machine," Morrow said casually.

Before anyone could stop him Shaun leapt across the table and tackle Morrow on the floor.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" He screamed as he slammed Morrow's head down into the floor.

"He isn't 'just a machine' he's my friend!" He yelled before Starfire and Raven both came over and eased him off of the other man who didn't seem fazed by Shaun's outburst.

"Shouldn't it be 'was' your friend," he asked.

Marcus shot him a glare as he answered.

"I've been fixing him," he said, catching Morrow's interest.

"I don't know if I can fully repair him, but I'm still trying." He said before turning to Raven. "Maybe when Cyborg shows up he wouldn't mind coming to Gotham via teleportation, I'm sure with both of us we might be able to achieve some progress I couldn't do alone."

Raven nodded, knowing that Cyborg wouldn't mind.

Steven was a friend to all of the Titans, and Raven did hope that he could be repaired and brought back online.

Shaun had been devastated when during his last fight with Morrow, Steven had shown up to stop Morrow from hurting Shaun, and paid the cost as he was blow up by Morrow, his body exploded from the inside out.

"Technically he was my property anyway," Morrow muttered to himself.

This was true to some extent, as one of Morrow's company's subsidiaries created Steven. One night Shaun, Jackson and Marcus had broken into the company in order to acquire data and information on Alexander Morrow, when the head scientist caught them.

He then brought out Steven to defend the building and ordered him to fight Shaun and Jackson, the robot's appearance was that of a large human male in its late twenties and towered above Shaun in height, the robot was strong and was able to injure Shaun, though when the scientist ordered him to kill him, they were all shocked at the robot's response.

He said that he couldn't kill him.

When the scientist demanded to know why, he explained that he didn't like harming people and that he couldn't take a life.

Furious at the robots attitude and disobedience, as well as the apparent waste of money and resources, the scientist threatened to destroy the robot with a remote control which would trigger its destruction, however he still wouldn't kill Shaun, leading to the scientist attempting to destroy him.

However Shaun saved him by destroying the remote and knocking the scientist out, Shaun, Jackson and Marcus then escaped from the building, taking the robot with them, as Shaun had taken a liking to him.

He lived with them from then on out, and became friends with Sachiko and Hiashi. He was named Steven after Shaun and him were watching television, and the show 'Steven Universe' came on, he was named after the main character.

After a few minutes of talking amongst themselves Shaun spoke up. "So when do we start training?"

Morrow perked up at that. "Tomorrow, but not here, we'll need to go somewhere more open for out sessions, like the forest."

Shaun nodded in agreement, he didn't usually practice his abilities to their full extent inside Metro Tower as they could be very destructive, and he only had very rare occasions when he could practice outside in the open, so this would be a relief to finally get some real training done.

"Ok," Shaun said.

 **(An hour later)**

Marcus, Constantine and Shaun were all on the roof of Metro Tower, they had gone up there to chat and pass the time until Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived.

Plus Constantine wanted to let them know of what he came to see them for, besides catching up.

"'here" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigar in a glass tube, handing it to Shaun who smiled happily.

"Thought you'd enjoy that," Constantine said as Shaun took it thankfully.

"Luis Martinez silver selection Hamilton robusto," Shaun said fondly as he pulled of the cap to the tube and took the cigar out.

"You remembered the ones I like," he said cutting the end of the cigar with a small blade of energy from the top of his finger.

Constantine tossed Shaun his lighter, allowing the teen to light the cigar before returning the lighter to him, the two than stood in silence for a moment, watching the clouds in the sky, Marcus beside them too, with a bottle of water in hand.

"Morrow and you are onto something," Constantine spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"There is something bad coming, I don't know the full details, but I got it from a pretty reliable source. You remember I told you about that bloke I know, Papa Midnite," Constantine said, getting a nod from Shaun and Marcus.

"Well he has ways of seeing the future, and apparently something is coming, and it involves you and Morrow," he said pointing to Shaun.

"Did he give you any clue as to what it is?" Shaun asked, wanting to desperately know what this feeling was he had been having for a while now.

Constantine shook his head.

"Well damn," Marcus said as they all seemed more intrigued as to what was going on.

"Hey, what was up with you and Zatanna earlier?" Shaun asked in confusion, as shortly before coming to the roof the three had ran into Zatanna, who promptly slapped Constantine across the face before walking off in a huff, despite Constantine's protests.

"Oh me and Z go back a bit," he said fondly.

"And I'm guessin' you did something to piss her off," Shaun said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it, she can't resist me," Constantine said haughtily, causing Shaun and Marcus to chuckle at his confidence.

"So, have you thought about your training?" Marcus asked Shaun who nodded.

"Morrow wants us to train out in the forest and in areas where we can really let loose without worrying about people, I'll also probably use some of the stuff at The Fireplace," Shaun said, referring to the secret base located under his and Marcus's home.

"I've missed using the gravity room," Shaun said, to which Marcus nodded.

"Hopefully things will all go smoothly," Marcus replied.

 **(Time skip: Gotham)**

Marcus and Cyborg were currently in one adjacent room's in The Fireplace, it was next to the main room. This room was smaller and filled with various kinds of technology and computer screens, a large metal table was in the centre of the room with a large figure on it, covered in a white sheet.

Marcus and Cyborg where looking over blueprints and designs on the screen and studying a small computer chip they had plugged into the computer terminal.

"This should be another success, and we'll be one step closer to reviving Steven," Marcus said, glancing back at the figure under the white sheet.

"Yeah, if we keep up the work we've been doing, it'll be a piece of cake," Cyborg said grinning as he input a code into the computer.

The Titans had travelled to Metropolis the day after Shaun's ordeal with Parasite, and had been filled in on the situation.

Since then they had been coming to visit Metropolis every few days, while getting trusted friends to look after Jump while they were gone, Kid Flash and Jinx doing it a lot of the time, along with Speedy, Más y Menos and Bumblebee.

"Shaun and Morrow back from training yet?" Cyborg asked.

Marcus checked his watch and his eyes widened, he hadn't realised the time. He and Cyborg had been working far longer than they had thought.

"Well according to my watch, they should have been back three hours ago, we've been in here for five hours," Marcus said as he powered down the computer terminal and removed the chip, placing it next to a few other assorted pieces of machinery and a file.

The two then entered the main room, where Flash was leaning back on one of the chairs situated at the computer terminal in the middle of the room, seemingly browsing the web.

"Phew, I was wondering when you guys were going to be done, it was like you slipped into a nerd coma or something," he said chuckling as the two sent him dry looks.

"Shaun and the Aussie are in one of the training rooms if you were wondering," Flash said as the other two nodded and walked ahead down one of the corridors next to the elevator leading up into the basement.

Walking further down they came to a clear see through window which looked into a room that looked big enough to be several rooms. The floor was stone as where the surrounding walls, there was a door next to the window and inside the room were two control panels, one on the wall to the left of the door on the inside, and one in the centre of the room attached to a metal base which raised off the floor.

These were the gravity control's, they both did the same thing, but there were two for convenience. There was also a large red button outside next to the door which was a cut-off switch to ensure that if the person inside could not shut off the controls and was in danger or injured, a person outside could deactivate the room and get them out.

Hawkgirl was watching Shaun and Morrow from behind the window, acknowledging the others presence before turning back to the occupants of the room, she had been overseeing there training outdoors, and had been surprised at what she had seen them do. One thing she learnt was that Shaun and Morrow could stay under water, they were able to re-oxygenate there body using their energy though it took a considerable amount of concentration, they apparently could also survive in space, though that was due to their physiologies.

Though they didn't tell Shayera this, and she had though Morrow was trying to drown him when they didn't surface from under the waterfall after a few moments; it took a lengthy explanation from them both to the Thanagarian to avoid her getting Morrow locked up again.

Inside the gravity room was filled with bright lighting as Shaun was doing push ups on the floor as Morrow was doing one handed push ups several feet away.

Shaun seemed to be tiring and was slowly doing the exercises, while Morrow seemed to be still going strong.

"What's the gravity set to inside the room?" Marcus asked Cyborg who was next to cut-off switch, which had a screen above it to show the gravity settings.

Cyborg gave a whistle before answering.

"They're up to over ninety times Earth's gravity."

Inside the room Shaun was almost finished with his training for the day, unlike his usual outfits, this one was different that he was wearing inside the gravity room. It was a martial arts gi which consisted of black boots without laces, long navy blue pants with a black cloth belt, a sleeveless navy blue shirt and a black short sleeved shirt underneath that. Marcus had explained that it was the outfit Sachiko's grandfather had given to Shaun when he began to train him, though the original had been destroyed, Marcus had made several copies of the original outfit.

Today Shaun, Morrow and Hawkgirl had spent several hours out in a forest, there outside training today had not been physical, nor had it been for the past three days.

Morrow was teaching Shaun how to sense the life force and energy in other people and living things.

Shaun had been able to somewhat use the ability in the past, but hadn't mastered it, now however he was picking it up quickly, though complained about his trouble grasping flight. He had succeeded in gliding and hovering, but hadn't achieved full flight yet, Morrow said it was because he wasn't doing the technique properly and needed to focus.

That was followed by Shaun saying Morrow needed to stop being a dickhead.

"One thousand…nine hundred ...and ninety seven"

.

.

"One thousand nine hundred…and ninety eight"

.

.

"One thousand….nine…hundred and ninety…nine"

.

.

"Two…thousand" Shaun finished, before slowly getting to his feet.

Morrow was finished by now as well, and they both walked over to the control in the middle of the room, Shaun's movement hampered slightly by the gravity, though he was getting used to it more and more, and Morrow said they would increase it soon.

Shaun pressed a button on the controls and a several beeping noises occurred before a louder cling noise was heard as the gravity returned to normal.

The two occupants stretched out their arms and legs as Marcus, Cyborg, Flash and Shayera waited for them outside the room, the two walked towards the door and exited a moment later.

"So how was outdoors training?" Marcus asked as Shaun accepted a bottle of water Shayera offered him.

After taking a few gulps he answered.

"It was interesting, I'm gettin' the hang of energy sensing and stuff, it's pretty cool," Shaun said before taking another sip of water.

Morrow had explained that he was able to sense the battle between Shaun and Parasite by using his energy sense, the cuffs not preventing him from doing so. He went on to further explain that a person's energy signature is like a finger print, and if Shaun were to sense Marcus, and later go to a city full of people, he could use it to track Marcus down due to having remembered his energy signature.

The older man merely stood there for a few moments, before Shaun finished the water and he spoke up.

"Tomorrow we'll start on you learning to suppress your own energy, if you can learn the technique you can use it to mask and hide yourself from others who can also sense people's energy and life force," Morrow explained.

Shaun nodded wordlessly as they all walked towards the elevator, once they arrived in the basement of the apartment complex Marcus led them all outside.

"This is Hawkgirl, requesting transport to Metro Tower," Shayera said through her commlink, a few moments later the group disappeared in a flash of light and appeared outside of Metro Tower.

 **(Later Scene)**

Shaun had just finished showering and changed back into some of his regular clothing, he exited the bathroom and began walking back towards his room when Ivy appeared, walking down the hall opposite him.

"Aunt Ivy, I didn't know you were here yet," Shaun said as Ivy walked beside him.

"I just arrived, I had some errands to attend to in the city," she said.

"So, how is your training going?" She asked him, she had been present for some of them, but now for the past few days.

"It's going good, I'm learning a ton of stuff, I hope I'll be able to fly soon, that'll be so cool!" He said excitedly, causing Ivy to smile at his enthusiasm.

"You're already a handful now, I can't imagine how much of a nuisance you'll be when you can fly," she replied jokingly, causing Shaun to give her a mock hurt look.

"Oh Aunt Ivy! Why must you hurt me so?" Shaun said melodramatically, before laughing and stopping at his room door.

He opened it and went inside, Ivy waited as he put his training outfit away, having had it washed and dried before showering.

She couldn't help but feel a bit anxious concerning Harley.

Ivy had convinced Harley to extend their 'vacation' in Metropolis, however she was getting annoyed with Ivy who kept disappearing for hours and hours most days and leaving her alone. Ivy just hoped she wouldn't get suspicious of her activities.

Shaun came back out of the room, breaking Ivy out of her thoughts as he continued to tell her about his training.

Ivy merely gave a small laugh as Shaun continued to fill her in on all of his recent activities.

She hoped that things could remain like this for a little while longer.

It was peaceful.

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia sat at her desk, struggling through her pre-calc homework. She had been working on the first problem for twenty minutes now and still couldn't understand why venn diagrams were considered math. She finally slammed her book shut in frustration, deciding to skip the homework. Her teacher wouldn't even notice. She shoved her papers back into its folder and zipped her backpack shut, deciding she was done with homework for today.

She leaned back into her chair and swiped open her phone, noticing she had a dozen unread messages. She frowned when she saw they were from an unknown number. In fact, the number only had three digits. 924 was the number.

She felt her heart stop when she read the messages.

 **924: Hey, Olivia Graham. You don't remember me but we've met before. Below 56 Memorial Drive**

 _Below the daycare,_ thought Olivia.

 **924: You've guessed by now who I am. You can call me MB. Here's how this is going to work**

 **924: You are going to keep our little conversations a secret. If you let this slip I'll start tracking down your friends. Hawkgirl, Emma, Quinn, even your little boyfriend Jason…don't worry I can keep going**

 **924: So keep this quiet. And trust me, I'll know if you've told anyone. I've been watching you for a while now**

Olivia held her hand to her mouth, scrolling through pictures, terrified. The first was of her directly in front of Hightower Prep, wearing her school uniform. She had her backpack on and was pulling open the door to enter. The next was her bending down to tie her shoe in a crowded Metropolis street.

She clenched her hand into a fist, seeing the next picture. It was one of her sitting in the Youth League's common room, her laptop sitting on her knees. She was in a chair directly next to the window. The picture was from a few hundred feet away from the Metro Tower, much higher up than the building.

These pictures weren't blurry ones taken from an iPhone. No, these pictures were high definition. Professional quality taken with large zoom lens.

 **924: You have no privacy when it comes to me. Believe me; I'll know if you've snitched. Don't test me.**

 **924: When I ask you a question, I expect an answer within a half an hour. Any longer and I'll start picking off your friends**

 **924: This relationship doesn't have to be all bad. It's going to be more of a quid pro quo. You tell me things, and in return I'll tell you things. If you listen you won't cause any additional deaths**

 **924: Understood?**

Olivia dropped her phone onto the desk, holding her head in her hands. She wanted to run to Shayera and tell her what was happening. But if she did that, he would know. And he would kill more people. Maybe even hurt the ones she loved. If she handled this on her own, she maybe would find something out about him. And that could help catch him.

She took a deep breath, holding back tears. She slowly picked up her phone, her fingers freezing over the keyboard.

 **Olivia: Ok**

She felt sick to her stomach after she pressed send, waiting to see his response. The three hovering dots appeared, signalling that he was typing.

 **924:** **Good! This'll be fun I promise ;) later!**

Olivia dropped her head onto the desk, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

 **Shaun POV**

Ivy had gone back into the city to have some lunch, so Shaun decided to go and see Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still here at Metro Tower, Starfire had gone back to Jump with Nightwing, after Speedy had called them in to help investigate a case, though they said they'd be back as soon as they could.

He entered one of the communal areas and saw piper sitting on one of the couches, eating an apple while watching television

"Hey Elsa, ya seen Raven anywhere?" He asked.

Piper rolled her eyes at the nickname before answering.

"No I haven't, I've been preoccupied," she said before turning back to her book.

Shaun left the room and backed out into the hall.

 _Hmm, maybe I should try sensing her?_ He thought as he walked, preparing to try and use his energy sense to locate Raven, he was approaching the end of the hall and about to turn left when someone caught his eye.

Olivia had just walked out of her room which was a few doors down from where he was currently standing; she paused for a moment before beginning to walk towards him, Shaun could see she looked a bit shaken.

He merely turned quickly and began to walk away, not wanting to deal with Olivia right now, whatever her problem was, he was sure Shayera could help her out.

He still was mad at her for everything that happened with Jason, and how she didn't listen to him.

 _She committed crimes with that asshole, willingly, and still hung around him even after I warned her how dangerous he is. Hell she was sucked back in time because of him, and could've died. She wanted to act like a jerk to me, fine, but she shouldn't expect everything to be back to normal between us now that she's finally dumped that nutcase,_ Shaun thought angrily as he was about to turn the corner when Olivia caught up to him.

"Hey," she said to him, only for Shaun not to respond. "Shaun," she continued, moving around in front of him, halting his steps and causing him to groan internally.

"What Olivia?" Shaun said shortly, not wanting to get into a long conversation with her.

Olivia's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's up with you lately?" She asked not missing the tone he used; she crossed her arms and stared into his blue eyes.

"Don't know what'ya mean," he said before trying to walk around her only for Olivia to move into his way again, causing him to let out a breath of annoyance.

"Yes you do, you've been avoiding me ever since I got back from the past!" She said forcefully.

"What's your problem?" She said annoyed with him, this caused Shaun to stare at her with an equally irritated look.

"My problem? My problem!" He exclaimed.

Shaun was now getting angry, with everything he was currently dealing with, and the threat looming over his head, which Olivia was blissfully unaware of.

"You acted like a complete jerk to me before, after I tried to warn you about Jason. I told you he was dangerous but you wouldn't listen to me!" He began raising his voice.

"You were my only real friend here, and you wouldn't listen," Shaun said angrily.

"That was none of your business!" Olivia shot back. "You may have been right about Jason, but that still didn't give you permission to interfere with my life!"

Shaun seemed to get even angrier at that point. "Well sorry for trying to stop you from getting hurt!" He yelled back.

"Jason Reed is crazy, you're lucky he didn't end up getting you into more trouble, though you would have probably just followed him like an idiot anyway!" He yelled, thinking back to how she was with Jason before they went back in time, she hadn't seen what he was like.

Olivia let out a hollow laugh before glaring at Shaun. "Oh and you'd know all about crazy wouldn't you!" She said lowly. "You were raised by two lunatics of course you'd know all about being crazy!"

Shaun's body stilled and he gave Olivia a stone faced expression before replying. "You are stepping on some dangerously thin ice right now Olivia," he said slowly with a warning.

Olivia merely smirked at him. "Oh really, and what are you going to do?" She said before turning intangible and walking through Shaun.

Shaun turned to see her now solid again and standing there with the same smirk on her face.

"Are you going to try and hit me? Hmm," she said mockingly.

"Olivia—" Shaun began with a growl, only for her to interrupt him.

"Hah, and the funny thing is, you're only a kid," she said in the same tone. "I wonder if your creepy goth girlfriend would still want you if you were your actual age," she said as Shaun's fists clenched.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about us!" He exclaimed.

 _How dare she bring Raven into this,_ he thought angrily, he clenched his fists at his side, trying to contain his emotions and struggling to keep his anger in check. He was worried if she said one more thing to annoy him he might end up doing something rash, which could possibly end up with the Tower needing to be rebuilt.

"You're just a know it all with useless powers who fell for a sociopath!"

"At least I'm a human being!" She yelled back, her temper flaring. Shaun's eyes widened at her words and his mouth fell open slightly, Olivia merely continued. "I heard Flash talking to some of your Titan friends when they thought I wasn't there, and I know you and that Australian guy aren't human!" She continued, her voice raising even further.

"So I'll say it again. At least I'm a human being and not some freak of nature like you! YOU MONSTER!" She said hitting her fists against his chest, before stepping back.

Olivia was now breathing heavier from exertion, before her eyes widened as she realised what had happened, and what she had said.

Slowly looking up she saw he was shaking slightly, and upon seeing his face she realised what her words had done.

Shaun was staring back at her with a look of hurt and anguish. His eyes began to tear up and he couldn't seem to form words to respond.

Olivia's hands slowly covered her mouth before she moved closer shaking her head, Shaun stepped back instantly.

"S-Shaun…I…I didn't mean-" she began softly, only for Shaun to turn and disappear around the corner.

Olivia ran after him.

"Wait! I didn't mean it, Shaun!" She yelled as she found he was nowhere to be seen.

"Please!" She called out, before slowly slumping down to her knees as realisation of what she'd done hit her.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered.

 **Harley POV**

Harley was bored.

Really bored.

She was currently lying on the bed in the hotel room she shared with Ivy, her head and upper body hanging down off the foot of the bed while her legs were rolling around on the middle of it.

Harley had planned some fun things with Ivy, but she seemed to be disappearing and going off doing her own thing.

Not every day, but most days, and for hours at a time. It wasn't fair!

She was meant to be spending time with her.

"I hope Red's not off on another 'save the rainforest' thing, I mean seriously you think she'd actually relax on a vacation," Harley said to herself as she flipped her legs back and rolled into a seated position.

"There's gotta be somethin' I can do for fun around here…..well something that doesn't involve robbin' the joint," she said jumping up and walking over to a large duffle bag she had next to her bed, reaching into it she rummaged through her stuff.

Her eyes paused on a small framed photo she had under a black sweater, reaching down slowly she pulled it out and stared at it.

The photo was of her, Shaun, Ivy and Selina.

Shaun was only four in that picture; the small blonde boy was in her arms as they both had wide grins on their faces, Ivy on her left side and Selina on the right. They had taken him to the beach that day; he had played around and swam for hours before finally collapsing in exhaustion, but he had been so happy.

Harley could feel her eyes start to tear up and placed the photo down on the bedside table, before wiping her eyes and trying not to break down, she had many nights were she would do so, mostly when she looked at photos of them together.

One particular night had been worse, when she had gotten very drunk and Selina struggled to keep her under control as she angrily berated herself, angry for letting her son go, however by the time Ivy had come back and her and Selina managed to calm her down. The clown princess of crime had descended into a puddle of tears and booze.

Harley caught sight of another photo which perked her up a bit.

It was of her and Shayera, taken while they were still on the Suicide Squad, Harley was holding the camera up and had her other arm wrapped around Shayera, Harley was ginning widely with her eyes shut while Shayera had a lesser but still happy expression on her face.

 _That's it!_ Harley thought excitedly, putting the photo down.

"I'll go visit Wings!" She said to herself as she quickly pulled out a laptop from the bag and jumped up on the bed, crossing her legs as she opened it and brought up Google.

"Now, what was that placed called again? I remember seeing her there in the newspaper," Harley thought before she clicked her fingers in realisation before she began typing into the search bar.

"Where...is…Metro…Tower…" she said as she typed.

Seeing a lot of search results come up, she clicked into one of the first ones, which was a news article about the tower, Harley looked to see an address before quickly scribbling it down on a nearby pad of paper.

"Ok, now on to our next order'a business," Harley said returning to google.

"How…to…break…into!...Metro…Tower…"

 **Shaun POV**

Shaun sped through the halls without any real destination in mind, his emotions were all over the place, Olivia's words hurt him deeply, and he also felt anger as well that she would say such things.

However Beast Boy suddenly ran up beside him, not noticing his mood, the green skinned teen was shorter than Shaun and still wore his old doom patrol outfit that he had when Shaun had seen him last.

His green friend had been happy to see him after his ordeal with Parasite, and Shaun had been happy to see him as well, Beast Boy may have annoyed him sometimes and the two would often get into largely exaggerated arguments over food choice, but the warrior and the changeling were incredible close.

"Hey dude, I've been looking for you. I wanted to show you something," he said as Shaun glanced over at him, Beast Boy pulled out an action figure from his pocket.

"This toy company in Jump City had an idea for a bunch of toys based around the Titans, they made one of me, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robi-sorry, I mean Nightwing, I still haven't gotten used to that name yet…" Beast Boy said trailing off.

"Plus they made some bonus figure's as well, one has Nightwing in his old Robin outfit, and they even made one of you, from back when you were in Jump, since you're still pretty popular around there, one figure has you in your black outfit, while this one is your yellow and red one," he said moving in front of Shaun and showing the figure to him.

The figure looked like Shaun in his yellow and red outfit, and had a small baton holster on the side of the left leg.

Beast boy pressed a small button on the belt and the hands of the figure lit up, signifying his energy abilities.

"Pretty cool right?" Beast Boy said before Shaun pushed him aside and grabbing the action figure and slamming his palm into the wall they were next to, crushing the toy before he walked off, not even looking back.

Beast Boy stared at the broken pieces of plastic before turning back to Shaun's retreating form.

"Dude! That was the prototype!" he exclaimed with a whine.

 **Olivia POV**

As soon as she picked herself off the floor, she ran from her spot to try and find Shaun and apologize. She knew it wouldn't do any good since she had just been a complete bitch to him. No, it went beyond that. She took out her bottled up stress on him. She couldn't believe how mean she was to him and knew she probably damaged their relationship forever.

She sped through the Metro Tower's maze of halls, trying to find Shaun with no luck. While she was rounding a corner, she walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered as she looked up. She almost jumped back in surprise when a green face appeared in her own.

She realized it was Beast Boy from the Teen Titans. He had a disappointed look on his face as he held a crushed toy in his hand. He had green skin, dark green hair, green eyes…well everything seemed to be green. His ears were slightly pointed and he had a few fangs sticking out in his smile. He wore a purple and black uniform. Beast Boy was much cuter than she realized.

"Nah, it's my bad," he said as he looked down at the toy. He stuck out his gloved hand, saying, "I don't think we've met. I'm Beast Boy."

She shook it, shyly introducing herself. "I'm Olivia Graham," she said. "Part of the Youth League."

Beast Boy held a finger to his chin. "Olivia, Olivia…Dude! I think Shaun has mentioned you!" He said in an excited tone.

"Shaun?" She asked, perking up a bit. "Have you seen him recently?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah, he just barrelled through here a minute ago. Crushed this awesome prototype for a toy Jump City was making of him," he started to say.

"Thanks!" Said Olivia, taking off down the hall to follow Shaun. "Nice meeting you!"

"Uh, ok sure. Nice meeting you too," said Beast Boy as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

 **Shayera POV**

Shayera straightened out her wing and scratched the itching feather that had been bothering her for twenty minutes now as she walked out of the elevator onto the Youth League's floor, thankful that it was nearly abandoned at this time. Most of the kids were at a concert for some famous singer who gave free tickets out to the League. Shayera knew Olivia was one of the only ones who couldn't attend. Shayera didn't mind kids; really, just sometimes they were a lot to handle. Especially a group of teenagers with superpowers.

She wanted to check up on Olivia and see how she was doing since they last talked. The Metro Bomber had sent another mocking email to the police and Shayera knew that Olivia really wanted to take on the case. She, Batman, and Question had been working to try and catch him with no luck. Even Question was stumped.

Bruce assured her that Olivia was in a minimal amount of danger since she was confined to only school and the Metro Tower. He also said that the Metro Bomber didn't make any other mention of her in his threats and only said what he did on camera to unsettle everyone. He said that the Metro Tower's security would keep her safe. Shayera didn't believe it, but decided to go along with it for the time being.

As she was walked towards her room, she felt someone leap onto her back and press the cold muzzle of a gun on the back of her neck. She froze, wanting to slam her assailant into a wall but knowing she had to wait this situation out.

"Surprise!" She heard a familiar high pitched voice call out behind her. "Did ya miss me?"

The person pull the gun off her neck and allowed her to get up, Shayera's jaw dropping open when she realized it was Harley. "Harley! What the hell?"

Harley giggled, tossing her pigtail over her shoulder. "Relax, Wings. I was only messin' with ya," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Shayera grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest room.

"You can't be here," she whispered, praying that Shaun was attending the concert. She was more worried about what would happen if the two saw each other than another League member seeing Harley in the building. "Harley, this was a mistake."

"Come on!" Pouted Harley. Shayera hadn't seen her since she joined in her rescue from the Shadow Thief. Her skin was still the same pale white as before and her hair was divided half black, half red. "I wanted ta see ya while I was in Metropolis," she explained, leaning against a counter. She shoved the gun into her waistband. "Ivy been has been sneaking all around the city and I've been sooooooo bored so I wanted to see you."

Shayera realised the room she had dragged Harley into was one of the communal kitchen areas and quickly spun around, trying to get them out of their before anyone noticed, there was too many risks of her being discovered.

Harley and Shayera were about to exit the room when they heard the sound of smashing glass.

Turning Shayera's eyes widened as she saw Shaun standing there.

"…..Shaun" Shayera whispered.

Harley is staring at him with disbelief, not sure if her eyes are playing tricks on her, she looked at him and saw that it was her son, she knew it, even though he looked different from the night at Ace Chemicals, and his hair was different. But she knew.

She went to take a step forward only for Shaun to raise a hand and point at her.

"You…You stay away from me!" He said lowly.

Harley looked confused and hurt, she was about to walk closer when Shayera grabbed one of her arms, she could see the look in Shaun's eyes and didn't trust it.

"Wings what'ya doin?" She asked, only for Shaun's voice to interrupt them.

"You did this!" He yelled pointing to Shayera. "You brought her here didn't you!" He yelled out, his eyes widening as he began to breathe heavily.

Shayera raised one of her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Shaun just calm down and listen."

However he seemed to be speaking to himself now. "N-No….nonono She's…She's going to take me back there," he said as he gripped his head in his hands.

"Back to him!" Shaun said.

Flashes of memory began to play out in his head, of all the times The Joker would abuse him and hurt him, and then he remembered one particular memory…one involving a gun and a woman.

Harley pulled her arm out of Shayera's grip and went to run over to Shaun, but to Shayera's shock Harley was suddenly thrown back across the room and out the door.

Shaun had blasted her out of the room with a very small energy blast, and was now standing there with his eyes wide and his fists clenched.

"Never again!" He said firmly as he began to walk towards the door, only for Shayera to move in front of him.

"Shaun stop this! I know you've been through a lot, but that's your mother!" Shayera said strongly.

This seemed to only make Shaun angrier as his pupils flashed for a second.

"You have no idea what she's put me through!" He yelled out before Shayera went to grab him only for Shaun to suddenly move faster than Shayera could react and knee her in the stomach.

This caused the Thanagarian to let out a choked gasp as the wind was knocked out of her and she collapsed on the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you Shayera, so don't try and stop me. This is something I have to do," he said as he stood above the fallen woman.

"I have to end this," he said coldly as he stepped over her and walked out into the hall.

Harley slowly rolled over onto her back and looked up to see Shaun walk out of the room, Shayera on the floor behind him.

She actually was shaking from the look he was giving her; it was full of hatred and malice.

 **(With Marcus and Flash)**

Flash was hanging out with Marcus in one of the main engineering rooms; Marcus was checking the power grid while chatting with Flash.

The speedster was bored as most of the tower was empty for the concert that was currently on in Metropolis, he knew Shayera was here but she seemed a bit preoccupied so he decided to spend some time with Marcus, the young man was friendly and ever since he had visited his and Shaun's place in Gotham, he didn't mind spending time with the guy.

Marcus finished checking over the grid while Flash was leaning against the nearby wall, he was about to say something when Flash interrupted him.

"Woah! Check that out," he said pointing to one of the security terminals.

Marcus turned to see one of the floors camera feeds, and saw Shaun walk through one of the doors, from the clarity of the picture Marcus could see he was angry.

Very angry.

However Marcus's eyes widened as he saw the person Shaun was walking towards.

"Is that….Harley Quinn!" Flash exclaimed before Marcus turned to him quickly.

"You need to get her, now!"

"Ok, sure. But I don't see what's the big deal, I don't think he'd do anything too serious," Flash said evenly about to run out before Marcus continued.

"This is serious! Shaun…he might kill her!" Marcus said seriously, causing Flash's eyes to widen before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Marcus turned back to the security feed to see Shaun raise his fist, and a blur passed on the screen.

Seconds later Flash appeared with Harley in his arms. She looked disoriented.

"Ok, now what?" He asked as he put Harley down onto a stool.

Marcus seemed to contemplate the situation before answering. "He won't stop looking for her now that he knows she's here." Marcus said.

"Why don't we just get Morrow, or Superman, surely they could hold him off?" Flash said simply.

Marcus shook his head.

"There's two problems with that idea, one is that Superman took Alexander to the Watchtower, they were going to have a meeting to discuss this new threat. The second problem is that the Watchtower engineering department contacted me half an hour ago, the teleportation system is currently down due to a busted component, it'll take them at least another hour to have it back online," Marcus said as Flash looked nervous.

"So…what do we do?" Flash asked.

Marcus then began to type into the keyboard with rapid speed, several cameras opened up to show three people at different parts of the tower.

"Ok, I see only three Youth League members in the tower currently, though I could have sworn Olivia was here, unless of course she's invisible. I've also disabled the elevators, that'll slow Shaun down, hopefully," Marcus began.

"I need you to go and get the three Youth League members, tell them to stop Shaun, if you need to you can tell them he's trying to kill Harley Quinn, but don't let them know that she's his mother," Marcus said seriously.

Flash nodded before giving Marcus a questioning look.

"Hey, I saw that hole he busted through the wall the other day like it was cardboard, why doesn't he do that instead of using the stairs?" Flash said as he saw Shaun on the camera feed going down a stairwell slowly.

Marcus paused before answering.

"Because he wants her to be afraid," he said looking over at Harley who was staring at the screens and shaking slightly.

"Just like he used to be afraid."

Harley turned to them and spoke up, her voice cracking. "B-But he's my son! I-If I could just talk to him…then maybe-" she began only for Flash to interrupt.

"I don't think talking is the thing on his mind right now," Flash said looking at the camera feed before running out of the room to get the Youth League members.

Silence filled the room as Marcus starred at Harley with an unreadable expression. "He's told me about you," Marcus said speaking up, causing Harley to look at him.

"I met him soon after he got his powers. He's my best friend," Marcus continued.

"He used to sometimes have nightmares, where he would wake up screaming and whispering about his mother," Marcus said, causing Harley to look at him with interest.

"At first I thought it was because he missed you." He said before his expression darkened.

"But then I found out it was because of what you had done to him, what you and The Joker had done." He said lowly.

Harley winced at his words.

"As I said, he's my best friend. I owe him more than I could ever repay, and he's the nicest, most loyal, happiest and loving guy I know," Marcus said before pointing to the screen at Shaun who was walking through a hall menacingly, with his eyes set into a glare.

"And that is what you do to him, that is what you turn him into," Marcus spat out.

"So if he does catch you, you only have yourself to blame for his actions towards you," Marcus said before Flash reappeared, with Shayera in his arms, she was conscious now but clutching her midsection painfully.

"Ok, I got the three kids and placed them on one floor from where Shaun is. But I don't know how long it will hold him," Flash said.

"Don't worry, like I said he won't go blasting holes through the floors, he's going to want to drag it out, make her more scared," Marcus said as he grabbed a first aid kit and went to Shayera's side, Flash moved her to a stool next to Harley as Marcus looked over her wounds.

"You shouldn't have come," Shayera said to Harley who looked at her friend's bruised stomach as Marcus began to apply a bandage.

"Flash, I need you to find Raven," Marcus suddenly said as he was applying the bandage around Shayera's midsection, gently to avoid hurting her.

"Why, you think she'll be able to talk some sense into him?" Flash asked, having seen Shaun be brought to his senses when his mind was overcome by his semi-transformed state.

Marcus seemed to pause slightly, as if he knew something else they didn't. "Possibly, but if that fails there's something else she can do to stop him," Marcus said.

Flash looked like he wanted to ask what it was, but decided not to as he took off once again in search of the sorceress.

"Is Wings gonna be ok?" Harley asked nervously, Marcus nodded.

"Shaun could've punched her in half if he wanted to, but luckily for Shayera, it's not her he's after," Marcus said, causing Harley's skin to pale even more so than normal.

"H-He wouldn't….he wouldn't actually….kill me…" Harley said mostly to herself.

Marcus shot her an aggravated look, which surprised Shayera.

"Lady if you were the only person in this building he would have no quarrel with going outside and levelling it on top of you, so I'd suggest you rethink what Shaun would and wouldn't do!" Marcus said as he finished applying the bandages to Shayera.

He then got up and went over to a large door like panel at far wall of the room and input a small code into a pad on the panel, a moment later it opened to reveal a narrow shaft with a flight of stairs going down.

"This should lead you to an exit down in the first floor, you two should take it, And hurry, there's no telling how long Shaun will play cat and mouse before deciding to just sense your life force," Marcus said as he grabbed Harley by the arm and moved her over to the panel, Shayera stepping inside before taking Harley's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Shayera asked.

"I'll monitor the situation from here, now get going," Marcus said as he closed the hatch.

 **Shaun POV**

Walking along the empty hall, Shaun's expression was now a blank one as he turned the corner to see another empty hallway ahead of him, but knew someone was waiting for him up ahead, to the left.

He slowly walked ahead, and turned the corner as he came face to face with Jonathan.

The large boy was standing there with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"Johnny boy," Shaun greeted.

Jonathon merely continued to stare at him before speaking. "Please, stop this. I don't want to fight you," he began slowly.

"A smart decision, now why don't you move aside, and I let me pass," Shaun said evenly.

Jonathon didn't budge an inch. "Flash had told us you plan on killing Harley Quinn, after she somehow got into the Tower."

Shaun merely nodded. "Yeah, that was the plan."

Jonathon's expression turned to a pleading one. "Please, don't do this. I am offering you a chance to stop, she's a criminal, yes, but that doesn't give you the right to kill her," he continued.

Shaun's anger flared as he pointed at Jonathon; however he said nothing as he took a calming breath before speaking.

"I am offering you a chance, to step aside. I don't want to hurt you Akil, but I will I have to," Shaun said seriously, using the boy's Egyptian name.

Jonathon merely gave him a saddened look before his features hardened.

"So be it," he said before launching his arm out and sending a torrent of flame towards Shaun.

Shaun merely rolled to the side and leapt towards Jonathon, however he sent a torrent of air towards Shaun while he was in mid-air, causing Shaun to fly back and tumble to the ground.

He stood up to see Jonathon standing over him and pointing both his hands at Shaun, whose head became surrounded in a swirling ball of air.

Johnathon's expression was one of slight regret, but conviction as he continued using his powers.

Shaun's eyes widened as he suddenly realised what was happening, however Jonathon spoke up.

"I am using my abilities to remove the air from your lungs, do not worry, I shall stop as soon as you fall unconscious, please try not to struggle," he said as Shaun gripped his throat, before leaning on the wall to his right, Johnathon walked towards Shaun still with his hands out using his ability.

"This will be over in a moment," he said as he was now at Shaun's side, however something happened next that shocked him.

Shaun's expression changed into a smirk before he calmly straightened up and his hand shot out, he didn't punch him but rather hit him with an open palm, sending the element user flying back and into the end of the hall, slamming into the wall painfully.

He then walked slowly towards Jonathon who managed to recover and slowly get to his feet; however Shaun decided to strike first.

Shaun thrust his right hand out with only his index finger pointing at Jonathon and shouted. "Dodon Ray!"

A yellow and white beam of energy shot out of Shaun's finger and flew towards Johnathon at high speed, the hallway lit up with the energy as it approached Johnathon, hitting him in the chest and sending him crashing back into the wall, breaking through the metal panel and causing him to slump into unconsciousness against the inner wall.

Shaun approached the fallen boy and saw the large bruise beginning to form on his chest as well as some scorch marks were the attack had hit; he hadn't used the technique with the intent to cause any long lasting harm, which was why he powered it down.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you should've just let me pass," he said evenly before moving aside to the stairwell, he quickly jumped over the stairs to the level below and opened the door.

This floor too was empty.

Thought he sensed someone nearby, this person seemed stronger than Johnathon.

Walking along silently Shaun noticed a door coming up to the left of him, opposite the door was another hallway which cut off from the one he was currently in.

 _This place is more like a maze than I ever realized,_ he thought.

Stopping at the door on his left he realised it was another kitchen area.

Shaun's eyes shot open however and he jumped just in time to avoid Donovan from crashing into him, the large African American boy went straight through the door and into the kitchen, Shaun landed a second later and entered to see him stop after hitting the wall next to the large stove.

This kitchen was one of the large ones, made to accommodate extra people. There was a large countertop area made completely of Marble, as well as pots and pans hanging from the wall on the far left, a large table behind the countertop and a fridge and pantry next to the wall with the pans.

Donovan turned around and recovered to see Shaun leaning against the wall next to the door.

"So, there's no chance you'll just let me pass?" Shaun asked dryly.

"Nope!" Donovan replied.

"Do you really want to fight?" Shaun said in the same tone.

"Not really, but Flash seemed pretty serious about us stopping you. What's the deal man, why do you want to kill Harley?" He asked softly, only for Shaun to frown.

"That's my business," he said firmly before standing up straight, a sign that he was ready to fight.

Donovan merely clenched his fists as his sides before running towards Shaun. "Ok, if that's the way it's gotta be," Donovan exclaimed.

A ball of green energy appeared in Shaun's hand before he threw it like a baseball at the larger teen, only for Donovan to disappear in a shimmer of light. The ball of energy continued on and hit the wall of pots and pans, causing a small explosion as the metal objects now lay on the floor bent and broken.

Shaun suddenly was thrust forward by a kick to the back, courtesy of Donovan who had teleported behind him.

However Shaun knew Donovan's teleportation had limits, he could only teleport to somewhere within his sight, however the larger boy was taking full advantage of that fact at the moment.

Donovan kept teleporting around Shaun and hitting him in the face and various other parts of his body, Shaun after several hits got annoyed and raised both his hands and a barrier of red energy appeared around him like a bubble.

And Donovan, who had teleported just a moment before, found his fist come into contact with the bubble, a second later Shaun lashed out with a kick which sent Donovan flying back into the table, splintering the wood as it cracked in half.

Shaun made the shield disappear and walked over to Donovan who let out a yell before teleporting again, this time he didn't hit Shaun immediately, but kept teleporting randomly around him and the room.

This continued on in an effort to confuse him, yet Shaun merely closed his eyes for a few moments as Donovan continued teleporting.

"There's something I gotta tell ya Donnie," Shaun said, his eyes still closed before they darted open as Shaun suddenly spun around and thrust his hand out, Donovan found himself in Shaun's grip as the other boy threw him around and brought his knee up slam Donovan's stomach into it.

The taller boy let out a gasp as saliva spat out of his mouth and his eyes widened.

"You're predictable," Shaun finished before gripping the back of Donovan's head in his right hand and quickly running over to the countertop and with great force he slammed the teens head straight through the solid Marble countertop.

Shaun let him drop after a moment, a large hole now present in the once whole piece of Marble, now small chunks lay on the floor next to Donovan who was face first on the floor.

Shaking his head slightly, Shaun was about to leave when he heard a small groan as Donovan began to pick himself up off the floor.

The larger teen slowly turned to face Shaun with small specks of Marble on his face; Donovan brushed the marble off before smirking.

Shaun was about to ask why he was smirking before realising what Donovan was going to do.

"You better not try and—" Shaun began only for Donovan to smirk as his eyes suddenly lit up red and his body began to shift and change into smoke, before flying at Shaun and entering into his mouth.

The teen struggled and shook as the smoke entered into his body before he let out a cough and sputtered onto the floor.

 _ **Now it's my turn to drive,**_ Shaun heard inside his head as he felt his left hand begin to move against his will.

"You damn body possessing bastard! You got five seconds to get outta me before I—" Shaun began only for his left hand to clamp over his mouth.

 _ **Sorry what was that? I didn't catch that last part**_ Donovan's voice said.

Shaun began to struggle as he felt his limbs start to move on their own.

 _No, I….I have to fight it,_ Shaun thought as he struggled against Donovan's control, he felt like a puppet fighting against the puppet master who controlled them.

Flexing his muscles, Shaun managed to regain some control as he thrashed around on the floor, before fighting to stand.

 _ **Just give up, there's no way you can win now.**_

"Get the hell out of my body," Shaun managed to choke out, before an object caught his eyes on the floor.

Shaun slowly reached over with his left hand, his hand shaking from the exertion, as he picked up the object, a long sharp knife used for cutting into meat.

 _ **Wait, what're you**_ , Donovan's voice said before Shaun channelled his energy into the knife in order to strengthen it, the blade glowing red.

 _ **No wait! Don't!**_ Donovan's noise frightened voice called out.

Shaun swung the knife around and jammed it into his right shoulder, down to the hilt.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Shaun screamed.

Donovan's screams could be heard in his head before in a flash of shimmering light; Donovan was lying on the floor unconscious with a bleeding wound in his right shoulder.

Shaun lay there for a moment, his muscles getting used to being under his control again, before he reached over and gripped the knife, which was still stuck in his shoulder, and with one swift motion pulled it out and dropped it on the floor.

The clanking of the metal resounded throughout the room as Shaun stood up, tearing off his shirt he saw the wound left by the knife, he then leaned down and grabbed Donovan, pushing him over on his side before tearing the larger boys shirt open. He wrapped his own shirt around Donovan's bleeding shoulder to stop the bleeding, Shaun knew his own body's ability to heal would at least stop him from bleeding out; Donovan was not so lucky, making sure to wrap the shirt tightly before standing up.

After that he shot a smirk down at the other boy.

"Can't handle a little pain? Me and pain are old friends," Shaun said before he walked over to the exit.

 _But still, that was too close; he almost had me beat there for a second_ , he thought as he almost lost complete control of himself, he barely had the strength to use the knife.

Shaking off the experience, he walked over to the next stairwell, but paused for a second as he decided on another idea.

Reaching over to the elevator he pulled both doors apart to reveal the elevator shaft, the elevator itself was several stories up.

Shaun jump across and grabbed the cable, before slowly lowering himself down several feet until coming to the next floor, moving one hand off the cable he blasted the door open with ease before pulling himself forward with the cable and swinging out and landing on the floor.

He didn't even have to look for his next opponent.

Several feet in front of him stood Piper.

She was dressed in her normal clothing; however she had a sword strapped to her back and two knives on her waist.

Shaun gave a genuine sigh. He truly liked Piper, no matter what feelings he had for her father for what he had done to the Titans, or after all he did to Raven while serving her father, he didn't blame the younger girl for it.

And she reminded him of Sachiko in many ways, which was partly why he liked her as well as her attitude. She also wasn't a stranger to getting her hands dirty if needed.

"They want me to stop you," she said simply.

"I figured as much," Shaun replied.

"You took care of the other two then," she said only for Shaun to nod.

Piper merely shifted her stance as the two began to circle around each other slowly, before she spoke.

"You hide it well," she said, causing Shaun to look at her questionably.

"Hide what?" He asked.

Piper merely gave him a raised eyebrow before answering.

"Your training."

Shaun gained a look of realisation as to what she meant.

"You've been trained to fight, trained in different fighting styles. You have the walk of a warrior, one who is far more efficient and disciplined in combat then he outwardly lets on. As well as the use of weaponry, however you don't seem to like guns, I believe," she said knowingly.

Shaun merely nodded.

"Had a bad experience with guns, I prefer other weapons, staffs, swords, batons. Weaponry that's an extension of your own body, your own skill being channelled through an object," he said knowingly as she nodded with the same expression.

"So why? Why hide it?" She asked him with genuine confusion.

Shaun looked down for a moment in thought before answering.

"I didn't want people to connect me with the identity I had forged previously, there may have been people who would seek me out in the Youth League, if they knew I was the same person," Shaun said, before continuing.

"That could have led to others getting hurt in the crossfires. Plus deception can be a powerful tool, if no one expects you to be able to fight they pay less attention, and that can play to your advantage," he said as she nodded in agreement.

"So, are you still going to fight me?" He asked slowly, she merely stood there for a moment before relaxing her stance.

"No, I won't," she said before her stance hardened again.

"Whatever reasons you have for killing Harley Quinn are your own, I won't interfere. However for posterity's sake, and the camera on the wall behind me, you should knock me out," she said as Shaun noticed the camera on the wall several doors back from where Piper was standing.

Shaun nodded and in a flash of movement faster than Piper could see, Shaun was behind her and swiftly delivered a chop to her neck, Piper's eyes momentarily widened before she slumped in Shaun's arms.

He lowered her softly to the ground, and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Thank you," he whispered before checking one last time that she was comfortable, before turning and continuing on.

 **(With Harley and Shayera)**

Shayera gripped the bar of the stairwell as they continued to travel down; they had been walking down the winding staircase for many floors and had finally reached the bottom.

"Ok, this is it. As soon as I open this hatch we have to make a run for it" Shayera said seriously as she pushed the hatch open, revealing the bottom floor of the tower.

Harley hopped out first, followed by Shayera.

"I still think I can get through to him," Harley said weakly before Shayera gripped her arm tightly.

"Harley, he won't listen to you! He's not in his right mind," Shayera exclaimed as she began running with Harley as quickly as he could with her still sore midsection, when suddenly she stopped in place, Harley's body slapping onto her wings from behind as she collided with Shayera's still form.

"What is it?" Harley asked as she peered around her friends form and saw what made her stop so abruptly.

Shaun was standing in front of the main exit.

Shayera quickly turned, still gripping Harley's arm as she ran.

"Come on!" She yelled as they began running the opposite way, away from Shaun.

Shaun merely glared in their direction before he took off running. Shayera looked back to see him gaining on them and quickly turned to right down one of the empty halls, however before she could get far she felt a grip on her left wing as she was stopped in her place.

Turning to see Shaun standing there with a glare before he suddenly spun to the side around her and knocked Harley across the hall with a backhand.

Shayera quickly jumped back in front of a stunned Harley and drew her mace out; Harley looked up to see the weapon in her hand and weakly raised her hand up.

"W-Wings…please, don't…don't hurt him"

Shayera ignored Harley's plea and gripping her mace tightly let out her signature battle cry as she flew forward.

Shaun however ran towards the charging Hawkgirl and ducked under her attack, sliding across the floor on his knees before jumping up after passing her. He ran towards Harley and grabbed her by the neck before throwing through a nearby door, her body breaking through it and coming to rest inside the room.

However he then felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around to see Shayera just in time for her to swing her mace.

The weapon came in contact with Shaun, hitting him right on the jaw and sending him flying back and crashing into a wall.

After a few moments he slowly got up, and rubbed his jaw and glared back at her.

"That hurt," was all he said before leaping forward, Shaun jumped into a handstand before springing up into the air and descending down towards her, punching her straight across the face with his right fist, Shayera reeled back from the hit.

Only for Shaun to use his left hand to press into her stomach, directly on her sore midsection, this caused the woman to let out a cry of pain.

"I warned you Shayera," he said before she attempted to swing her Mace around again, only for Shaun to grab her wrist and deliver a punch to the face.

Shayera stumbled back once again, however Shaun wasn't done, he followed up with another hit to the face before stopping and stepping back.

Shaun frowned as he saw her attempt to lift her Mace again and sped forward in the blink of an eye, Shayera found herself lifted up off the ground before Shaun let out a yell as he slammed her down onto the floor, cracking it in several places.

Shayera's body was now aching in pain in all of her joints, but it became numb as she felt everything around her start to go black as she fell into unconsciousness.

Shaun turned back from her unconscious form and towards the broken door he had thrown his mother through.

Walking slowly towards it he found it was one of the communal areas. This one was more open with two rooms connected, but separated with a glass wall with a door in it; the glass was in large sections separated by metallic scaffolding. The rooms had bean bags and couches, as well as a TV in each and a ping pong table as well as a pool table.

He saw Harley on the floor, clutching her left shoulder in pain as she was trying to inch away; Shaun merely strolled over towards her and kicked her in the side, sending her rolling back a few feet before coming to rest on her back.

She starred up at Shaun; she was now crying and staring up at him pleadingly.

"Shau—" she tried to say only for Shaun to interrupt her.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!" He yelled before clenching his fists together tightly.

"I won't let you hurt me ever again."

"B-But I—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shaun screamed as his body let out a wave of energy which blew her back and everything around him.

"I have to end this, I have to make it so you can't hurt me or anyone else every again," he said lowly.

Harley's heart seemed to skip a beat as he said that, she began trembling.

"Oh yeah, I could always blast you with my powers," he began with a smirk.

"It wouldn't take any effort; there wouldn't even be any ashes. You'd be disintegrated," he said as Harley was frozen in place.

"But no, I have a better idea in mind. At least this way they'll still have something to bury in the ground!" Shaun finished loudly as he moved away from Harley and approached the glass wall between the two rooms; however before he could make a move, a pool ball hit him in the side of the head.

Shaun quickly whipped around to see Olivia standing there, next to the pool table.

She looked at Harley before turning back to Shaun.

However before Olivia could even speak Shaun let out an enraged scream.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of you all interfering!" Shaun screamed before running towards Olivia, his arms glowing red.

Olivia turned intangible and stood still, expecting him to run straight through her, and then she would grab Harley.

But she would never expect what happened next.

Shaun grabbed her.

He actually grabbed her.

It took Olivia a moment to process what happened, but when she did her eyes widened, Shaun's right hand that was red and glowing, was gripping her by the throat and picking her up of the ground.

She was no longer intangible.

He had grabbed her while intangible, and the shock of it had caused her to lose concentration and turn back to normal.

Olivia's eyes starred at Shaun with fear and shock, she had never been touched in her intangible state before, and it was meant to be her one assurance of protection.

Yet she now found herself starring into Shaun's eyes that were filled with rage and hatred, and suddenly felt afraid.

Rational thought was thrown out the window as she Shaun's grip tightened around her throat, her hands flung up to grip his hand only for Shaun to pull her closer to his face, Olivia's wide eyes starred back at his as she let out strangled grasps for air.

"Scared, Olivia?" Shaun whispered ominously before his eyes narrowed even further as his grip tightened.

"After all, I'M NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!" Shaun screamed at her, causing her to flinch and tremble in his grasp.

Shaun merely shot her a disgusted look before he dropped her to the floor, Olivia quickly crawled away from him and against the nearest wall as Shaun walked away from her, and she was still shaking and trying to comprehend what had happened, she couldn't escape his grip, he could've killed her if he wanted to in that moment.

Shaun meanwhile walked back over to the glass wall he had been at before Olivia interrupted him and broke through the glass and gripped one of the metal poles which held the glass frames together, tearing it off an angle Shaun then stepped away.

The pole now had two broken ends, with one end being broken off at the angle giving it a sharp spike, he then turned back to Harley who was trying to crawl away, only for Shaun to walk over and step on her leg, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough for her to not be able to move.

Shaun flipped the pole around so that the sharp edge was facing Harley, and gave her a smirk.

"You know, it's kind of poetic." He said as he lifted the pole, preparing to bring it down on Harley's head.

"You gave me life, and now I'm going to take yours away from you".

Shaun's face etched into a grin just before bringing the pole down, Harley's eyes clenched shut.

Then nothing

She felt nothing.

Opening one eye to look up she saw the sharp end of the pole mere inches from her face.

Shaun had stopped from ending her life, however something was happening.

His face looked pained, and he kept gasping for air, it almost looked like he was going to vomit.

Dropping the pole, Shaun stumbled back several steps as his eyes clenched shut before opening, Shaun looked down to his shirtless chest to see a small red diamond shape appear on his chest above his pectorals, the diamond began to glow and Shaun seemed to slump over slightly.

He turned to see Raven standing there at the door, Starfire, Flash, Marcus, Batman and Cyborg with her.

Her eyes were glowing black and her hand was stretched out towards him, the flat gemstone on her Anja Chakra glowing the same colour as the mark on his chest.

"R-Raven…no…stop!" Shaun said weakly, trying to walk only to falter and fall down, Raven sped over to catch him before he hit the floor, resting on her knees and holding Shaun.

Shaun seemed to be getting weaker, and tired. Everyone present looked on as he was close to passing out.

"W-Why….Why won't you let me…do it?" He said weakly before his head rolled back as he lost consciousness.

Raven cradled his head gently, as she softly answered him.

"Because, I love you," she said as a tear fell from her right eye.

A few moments of silence past before Batman's gruff voice spoke up, filled with anger as a fierce glare was levelled to the unconscious teen.

"I want him locked up. Now!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Iamgoku: Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 19 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc'**

 **AC333 originally posted the story, and I began co-writing after chapter 10, AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **The longest chapter (thus far) this one sure has a combination of good themes and scenes, I did enjoy writing for this chapter, and the rest of the small ( in chapter's, but big in word count) arc.**

 **Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Chapter 19**

Everyone present turned to the Dark Knight after his proclamation.

"What do you mean 'locked up'?" Marcus asked.

Batman turned to him with a serious expression. "You know exactly what I mean."

Batman then walked over to where Harley was on the ground, she was staring at Shaun's unconscious form, and she seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Flash, take her to the infirmary, come back for Hawkgirl and the others," he said before looking over at Olivia who seemed to be in a similar state of shock. "Her too," was all he said.

Flash nodded before moving over to Harley and picking her up. The woman didn't even register it as he sped out of the room.

Batman then walked over to Raven who was cradling Shaun's body. "You're going to co-operate this time, I take it," he said to her evenly. Raven merely shot him a glare.

"Just because I stopped him from killing her, doesn't mean I don't understand his reasons," she said with a hardened glare, Batman didn't seem to like her response and made a move to grab Shaun's arm only for Raven to suddenly flare her black energy around them, shielding them both from him.

He was about to say something when Starfire and Cyborg both approached them.

"We will not let you lock him up like some kind of animal!" Starfire exclaimed, clenching her fists, her eyes glowing green as she took a fierce stance in front of Shaun and Raven.

"Yeah, not happening," Cyborg agreed.

While the two were standing firmly between Raven and Batman, she had a look of contemplation on her face, seemingly thinking over the situation.

Before an argument could break out, she spoke up. "…Ok"

Everyone turned to her with a shocked expression, minus Batman who maintained his even look.

Starfire spoke up, shocked at her friends words. "But…Raven…"

Raven turned to her friend with a softer look on her face and gave a small sigh.

"The only reason I am agreeing to this, is because the moment Shaun wakes up, we both know the first thing he's going to do is go after her again. This way we can at least get him to calm down." She said as she glanced at Shaun who was still unconscious in her arms.

But a moment later she turned to Batman, her expression once again hardened. "But the moment I say he is ready to be let out, he will be." She said with finality.

Batman seemed to want to argue this, but several people in the room seemed to be in her favour. Wordlessly the Dark Knight turned and motioned for the door.

Starfire slowly reached down and Raven allowed her to pick Shaun up. They followed Batman out the door as Flash came back in and picked up Olivia and sped back out.

"So, are you going to take him off-site, to where Morrow's cell is?" Cyborg asked, having helped Marcus with the cell which had contained Morrow. Marcus had designed it and Cyborg had helped him build it.

"There's no need," Batman said as walked towards one of the service elevators, not usually accessible by occupants of Metro Tower.

Batman flashed a small key card at the elevator door's terminal and it opened, the group entered slowly.

"What do you mean by that?" Cyborg asked with a suspicious glance at his friend's old mentor.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen, and planned accordingly." Batman said as he once again brought out his key card and this time inserted it into a slot in the elevators inner terminal. The terminal suddenly lit up and a female sounding voice played over the elevator's speaker.

 _ **"Access to sub-level granted, Authorisation: Batman,"**_ The voice said as the elevator began to descend.

No one spoke as the elevator kept going down, until stopping a minute later. Batman walked out first and into a room which looked like an observation deck, it had screens and monitors around it, as well as several doors leading off in different directions.

"This is why I brought you down here," he said before pressing a button on the main console and the large screen on the far wall lit up.

A clear class rectangular cell appeared on the monitor, just like the one Morrow had been locked in.

Marcus spoke up first, his tone filled with anger and accusation.

"You….You bastard!" He exclaimed, starring at the image on the screen. "You stole my designs, and built this! Here!" Marcus said motioning around them.

Batman merely nodded. "It was necessary, there had to be somewhere he could be contained without locking him away with Alexander Morrow," Batman continued as he typed in another command and a cabinet rose up next to the monitor, a pair of silver cuffs on the top.

"These are exactly the same as the ones Morrow wore," Batman said as he picked them up and walked over to where Shaun was being held by Starfire.

Raven stepped in between them and picked up the cuffs.

"I'll do it," she said with an edge to her voice.

She slowly turned and looked down at Shaun with a regretful expression on her face as she placed one of the cuffs on his right arm, and reached over and did the same with his left. "Don't worry," she whispered to him. Only Starfire could hear what she was saying. "This is only temporary."

Shaun seemed to tense for a moment as the cuffs began glowing red where the two small circles where located on them.

"We should have been informed of this," Marcus said crossing his arms; Batman merely shot him a condescending look.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that would have gone down well with him," Batman said dryly as he walked over to the door on the right, and opened it before motioning to them. "The cell is down this way."

Everyone followed him, exiting the room and entering a corridor. They walked down it for a few hundred meters, before entering through another door and into the room containing the cell.

It was relatively bare, the walls were a silver metallic colour and the entire room was lit up with bright LED lighting. The cell was up against the back wall and like Morrow's cell, was completely rectangular and the walls were made of a transparent glass like material, with black matte metal on the edges, ridges and frame.

Inside the cell was a toilet, a small bed, and what looked to be a shower head in one corner.

The right side of the cell had an entrance. A door made of the same black matte metal, and a round hatch on the door like one would see on a bank vault or a submarine door, and in between that door and the cell was a five foot gap, followed by another hatch door, before entering the cell.

Batman walked over and turned the hatch around, before pulling the large door open. He then took a few steps further in and opened the hatch on the next door, opening it to reveal the cell.

After a moment's hesitation, Starfire and Raven walked into the cell and moved over to the bed, placing Shaun down on it gently. Raven placed a hand over his chest and used her magic to replace his shirt which he had torn off earlier, and he was now wearing a red t-shirt.

She placed her hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheek softly for a few moments, before standing up. She and Starfire were interrupted by a familiar sound, Raven reached into her cloak and withdrew her Titan's Communicator, flipping the cover open she saw Nightwing and Beast Boy on screen.

"Beast Boy and I are about five minutes out from Metro Tower. Did anything happen while we were gone?" He asked them casually.

Nightwing and Starfire had returned from Jump City earlier, Starfire had met up with Raven, while Beast Boy and Nightwing had gone off to check out some sights.

Starfire and Raven shared a look before looking down at the screen; they both had looks of sadness and regret on their faces.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked seriously, noting the looks on their faces.

"We'll tell you when you guys get to Metro Tower, it's not good," Raven said slowly before cutting the connection and placing her Communicator away.

 **Shayera POV**

Shayera opened her eyes and groaned, feeling the effects of her fight with Shaun. She slowly sat up and held her head in her hands. Her ribs felt the worst.

She was about to press the button to call for a nurse but decided to tough out the pain, hating the feeling of pain medication. Besides, Thanagarians healed fast.

She got up and walked towards the mirror, poking at her black eye. She never realized how formidable Shaun was. He took out so many people without breaking a sweat.

She took the medical file that was sitting in the basket next to the door, reading through it. She saw that three of her ribs were fractured and her left wing was sprained. Other than that she didn't have many serious injuries.

She noticed there was a curtain hanging across the room. She slowly walked over and pulled it open, seeing Harley sitting on the other bed.

She had her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked horrible and was covered with purple bruises. Her ribs were bandaged and she had a cast on one of her arms. She looked up when Shayera entered and said in a small tone, "Hey, Wings."

Shayera leaned agains the room's wall and said. "You look like crap."

Harley rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, well, have you seen yourself lately."

The corner of Shayera's mouth twitched before she sighed. "Harley, we have to discuss—"

Harley held up her hand and said, "Not now. I don't want to think about that yet." Her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I gotta pee."

She got up and went straight into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

A nurse stopped in at this point and asked how she was feeling. Shayera told her that she was only in a little pain and didn't need pain meds. She then asked about Olivia. The nurse calmly explained that Shaun didn't want to hurt her and she only had some light bruising. She was, however, in a state of shock. The nurse left.

Shayera managed to walk across the room, despite her body's aching protests. She wanted to go and see if Olivia was ok.

She took another glance at the bathroom in the room's right hand corner where Harley was. She was worried about leaving her here alone. However before she could reach the door it suddenly opened to reveal Ivy who walked in and gave the Thanagarian a once over before speaking up.

"You've seen better days," Ivy said to her, causing Shayera to scoff.

"Yeah, well you can thank Shaun for this," she said gesturing to her injuries.

Ivy let out a small sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Batman and the others filled me in on what's happened. I should have suspected Harley would try something like this. And it was just her luck to end up running into Shaun here," she said, Shayera looked at her inquisitively.

"Are you going to tell her the truth? That you and Shaun have been in contact the past two years?" Shayera asked her evenly.

The plant themed villainess was about to reply when a higher pitched voice suddenly called out.

"YOU WHAT?!"

The two women turned to see Harley suddenly come barging out of the bathroom, obviously having heard the conversation between them.

Harley now was looking at Ivy with wide eyes. "Y-You knew…" she began, her voice wavering slightly.

Ivy steeled her expression. "I didn't know he was a member of the League, at least not until recently—" Ivy began, only for Harley to cut her off.

"But you knew where he was before then! And you didn't tell me!" Harley said walking over to her angrily; her eyes were filled with genuine hurt and betrayal.

"H-How could'ya do this to me Red?" Harley exclaimed, pounding her fists on Ivy's chest before stepping back, her eyes narrowing.

"I did it to protect him!" Ivy said firmly.

"Why would he need protectin' from me? I'm his mother!" Harley exclaimed.

Ivy sent a glare back at her friend. "Are you seriously asking me why? After everything you and that damned clown put him through you're asking me why!" Ivy said, her voice rising with her anger.

"He showed up on my doorstep the night he got his powers, scared and in pain. When I finally got him stable, do you know what he tells me. He says Joker tossed him into a vat of chemicals, and you stood by and let it happen!" Ivy said advancing towards Harley.

"He could have died Harley! And that doesn't count all the other times he's been hurt because of you or Joker's. All the times he's almost dies in the past and you still didn't get it through your thick head that what you were doing to your son was wrong!" Ivy exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up!" Harley shouted, clenching her eyes shut and shaking her head in denial.

"You don't have any right to decide what's best for him, you're not his mother!" Harley shouted, however Ivy leaned closer and replied.

"I'd make a better mother to him than you!" She growled out.

Harley's eyes widened in shock before narrowing, a second later a loud slap echoed throughout the room.

Ivy's head was slightly askew after Harley had slapped her across the face, though she turned back to her slowly, her cheek holding a slight imprint of her shorter friend's hand.

Shayera thought that a fight was going to break out, however Ivy merely spoke up.

"You truly can't see it can you?" Ivy said softly, before looking at Harley with a serious expression.

"You pushed him so much, you kept dragging him back into that horrible cycle of events. He was a little boy who only wanted himself and his mother to live happily, and through your actions, you destroyed him." She said with her voice tinged with sadness.

Harley began to back away from Ivy, as if trying to escape from her words.

"And now Harley, that little boy is gone. And the young man who is in his place has been through so much. So much more hurt, so much more pain. He's had to deal with all that, and you come crashing back into his life as a horrid reminder of his past, and you expect him to embrace you with open arms?" Ivy asked rhetorically.

"You can't keep going down this path and expect him to want anything to do with you, you've lost him forever, and if by some miracle you haven't by now, you will." Ivy said tonelessly, before turning and exiting the room.

Shayera stood there wordlessly, watching Ivy go out of sight. She then slowly turned to see Harley with her arms crossed around her midsection and her head down, and slowly moved over to her side.

"Harley…" She began slowly, only for her to suddenly unfold her arms and latch onto Shayera, burying her face in the Thanagarian's shoulder and sob furiously.

Shayera merely returned the embrace, placing her arms around the woman and moving them over to a bed, sitting down and letting her release all of her pent up emotions.

She felt for her friend, she truly did. She couldn't fathom the thought if she had a child, and having their relationship turn out like Harley's and Shaun's had.

Though in her defense she would never father a child with someone like The Joker, though Shaun had shown himself to be nothing like his father, and from what she had learnt previously was far more experienced in helping people than she originally thought.

Though she was feeling a bit angry at him for causing her injuries, she knew there was more to his reaction. It wasn't mere anger, there was more to it.

Raven seemed to know more about it, but Shayera hadn't had a chance to inquire about it, and she doubted the sorceress would tell her the complete story, if she would tell her at all.

So Shayera continued to sit there, and console her friend for what seemed like forever, until finally Harley began to ease up on her sobbing.

A minute later she was sitting there, next to Shayera. Wiping her eyes with a tissue as her face was tearstained and her mascara was running.

Shayera tried to think of something to say, and a memory suddenly came to mind, which caused her to smile, Harley noticed her expression.

"W-What is it?" Harley said as she wiped her nose with the tissue.

Shayera turned to her with a small smile. "Oh, just thinking back. You know when I think about it, some of the things he did should have clued me in on you being his mother," Shayera said, causing Harley to look at her inquisitively.

"Like what?" Harley asked slowly.

Shayera let out a small chuckle. "Well Shaun tried to escape, quite a few times, wanting to get some freedom from the tower. But one time he didn't even make it out of the grounds," Shayera said shaking her head slightly at the memory.

"Why, what happened?" Harley asked with genuine interest.

Shayera turned to her smiling. "He tried to jump start a jeep with a defibrillator," she said dryly.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Shaun lifted up the hood of the jeep and grinned before reaching down and picking up the two defibrillator paddles and rubbing them together, after a few moments the hum of electricity could be heard._

 _"CLEAR!" He suddenly yelled out as he brought the paddles down onto the engine, only for it to let out bright sparks before he was blown back several feet onto his behind._

 _"Damnit!"_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Shayera placed her arm around Harley, who chuckled slightly at the story, and after a few moments turned to her.

"D-Do you think I could talk to him?" She asked.

Shayera looked down and sighed slightly. "Harley, I really don't think—" she began, only to be interrupted by Harley.

"But maybe if he calms down, I can try and get through to him," she continued. "I just need a chance Wings…please," she pleaded with her friend.

Shayera sat there for a moment, seemingly thinking over the idea, before she spoke up. "Well…..if you were going to, it would be best to do it while he's in the cell."

Harley shot her a look of concern. "Cell?!"

Shayera nodded.

"Batman talked to me earlier in private and told me he has Shaun in a specially designed cell, with these cuffs that weaken him. If you wanted to talk to him, it would be best to do it while he's like that, plus there's the added bonus that he can be sedated while like that, in case anything happens and we need to," she explained, gaining a confused look from Harley.

"I don't understand, why couldn't you sedate him normally?" She asked Shayera.

"His friend, Marcus, said his abilities and physiology prevent him from being sedated by drugs normally, however while the cuffs are on him and weakening him, he can be sedated if needed", Shayera said, trying to put her friend at ease.

Harley merely looked down at the floor, her eyes shut. She seemed to be deep in thought over what to do next.

Shayera placed a comforting hand on Harley's shoulder before slowly getting to her feet. "I have to go and check on someone, can I trust you not to go anywhere till I return?" Shayera asked softly.

Harley nodded slowly, still looking to the floor.

The other woman seemed to accept this, and began making her way to the door.

"Hey." Shayera stopped, and turned to see Harley looking up at her, a small and genuine smile gracing her face.

"Thanks."

Shayera nodded to her, before exiting the room, intent on seeing Olivia.

She walked two doors down the hall and entered the next room, seeing that Olivia had pulled the blinds shut. She was pacing and looking at her phone.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Shayera. Olivia gasped and jumped back, sighing with relief when she realized it was Shayera.

"Alright," she said in a horse tone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shayera saw that her neck was covered with bruises from where Shaun grabbed her.

"What about you?" Asked Olivia.

Shayera smiled a bit. "Been better, been worse." She sat in the chair next to the bed.

Olivia sighed and looked at her feet. She said, "Shayera…he was able to grab me. My powers…they did nothing."

Shayera frowned. "I'm going to be honest I had no idea that could happen. Try not to worry about it too much, kid. Shaun is your friend and he'd never do anything to hurt you," she said, trying to calm Olivia down.

"It's just…if my powers didn't work with him, who else won't they work with? I know you've been helping me train to fight but…" she trailed off. Shayera didn't know that she was thinking of someone specific. If the Metro Bomber could control the use of her powers she wouldn't have a chance.

Shayera gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't think about that too much right now. You're safe here, Olivia."

Olivia forced a smile back but in the back of her ind, she knew this was going to create problems in the near future.

 **Later**

Back in the observation room, Superman and Morrow had returned from the Watchtower, and Batman had just finished bringing them up to speed on what had happened in their absence. Flash was also now present.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get back sooner," Superman said. "We were both about to fly back through space when the teleportation systems came back online."

Batman nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. Shaun was now alone in the cell, but still unconscious. Starfire was sitting in the room outside the cell, watching over him.

Morrow turned to Raven with an inquisitive look on his face. "What exactly did you do to him?" He asked.

"That's something I'd like to know too." Batman said seriously, turning to face the Titans.

Nightwing stepped forward. "Maybe now's not the right time to be asking—" he began, only for Raven to stop him.

"No, it's ok," she said to Nightwing, before stepping forward to address the others.

She paused for a moment before speaking.

"What happened earlier was the result of a magical seal I placed on Shaun. The red diamond shape you saw appear on his chest, is a special seal that I can activate. When activated, in simple terms, it stops Shaun, by forcing him into unconsciousness." She explained evenly.

"Forgive me for asking, but why did you put something like that on him in the first place? Did something happen?" Superman asked.

Raven turned to the Man of Steel. "I placed the seal on him, because he asked me to."

This got the attention of Batman, Superman, Morrow and Flash.

"Why would he ask for that?" Morrow questioned with a raised brow.

"There was an incident, involving a magical entity, who called herself 'Mother Mae-Eye'." Raven said, her eyes narrowing. "She was a powerful witch, and a psychic vampire."

Flash spoke up. "A psychic vampire?"

Raven nodded. "She used people's loving emotions and feelings to fuel herself, and her magic, and placed us under her control. She kept making us eat heavily enchanted pies, which dulled our senses and made us more suggestible and complacent. She made us believe that she was our 'mother' and had always been there." She continued.

All the Titan's present shuddered slightly at the memories, it was an encounter they wished they could forget, it had led to some embarrassing, and almost life threatening moments.

"She kept feeding off our 'love' for her, and ultimately was going to bake us in a giant pie, the end game would be to consume us and our affections completely, as we believed we were being tucked into bed," Raven said frowning.

"How did you manage to stop her?" Superman asked, listening intently.

Nightwing spoke up in response. "If it hadn't been for Shaun and Starfire, we wouldn't have," Nightwing said before continuing. "You see Starfire and Shaun need to eat a lot more than we do, due to their physiology and metabolisms. Which meant the effects of Mother Mae-Eye's pies wore off on them faster than us, making them come to their senses briefly, only for her to quickly put them back under the effects of the pies, as to not jeopardize her control."

"We were able to convince her to let us go on a mission to stop the H.I.V.E 5, who were terrorising one of the local malls. However we were defeated after her…..adjustments, to our uniforms hindered us in the fight." Nightwing said, trying to hide the look of embarrassment on his face, remembering how all of his gadgets had been replaced with infantile items like pacifiers and baby bottles.

"Hahahaha, yeah and she made Raven wear a girly yellow dress," Beast Boy said laughing slightly only to be silenced by the scowl coming from his cloaked team mate.

"You want to talk about my clothes, at least I wasn't stuck wearing a big fluffy pink bunny outfit," she shot back, causing the green teen to let out a yell of indignation.

"Anyway," Nightwing said, gaining the attention of everyone. "Mother Mae-Eye appeared and beat the H.I.V.E 5 easily. Starfire however had received a blow to the head from a lamp post, this let her regain her senses and she could see Mother Mae-Eye's true form."

Raven then took over from where he left off.

"Starfire was able to bring Shaun back to his senses and the two of them played along until the right moment and were able to free us from her control. This led to a battle throughout Titan's tower, however it wasn't that simple. After we managed to corner her, she did something to Shaun," Raven said, closing her eyes at the memory.

"What did she do?" Flash asked, picking up that it hadn't been pleasant.

Cyborg was the one who answered. "She took control of his mind completely, focusing her magic; she disconnected his mind from his body, making him a mindless drone completely subservient to her. Then she made him fight us, while she also used her magic to fight us off as well." Cyborg said with a frown.

"In the end we managed to banish her from the Tower, and snap Shaun out of it, but he was pretty shaken up afterwards." Cyborg said, shaking his head slightly.

Raven let out a sigh, before speaking up. "That is why he asked me to place the seal on him, in case he was ever not in control of himself, if he ever was under the effects of mind control or similar circumstances. That I could stop him from hurting people," she explained.

Batman meanwhile had turned back to the screen which showed them the room containing the cell; he was staring at Shaun's unconscious form. He honestly hadn't thought the teenager would do something like willingly allow having something like that placed on him.

However he seemed to have enough sense to realise what his abilities could do if he were ever not in control of himself. Mind control and brainwashing was something the Dark Knight had dealt with before, and they could leave a pretty guilty conscience on the person affected.

"He's waking up," Raven said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention before looking at the screen.

A few moments later they could see the faintest signs of movement as he began to regain consciousness.

"How did you— " Flash began only for Raven to shoot him a dry look. "Right….magic," he said sheepishly.

"Um, hey guys, I'll be back in a minute. There's someone I wanted to check up on," Beast Boy said before he walked out of the room. Nightwing nodded before turning back to the screen.

 **(Shaun POV)**

Shaun let out a low groan as he began to regain consciousness, his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light of the room. Rolling over slightly he felt that he was on a bed of some sort, and moved his legs over to the side and placed them on the floor.

As soon as he awoke, he could feel something was different, something didn't feel right. He immediately glanced down to his arms to see the cuffs around his forearms.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He exclaimed, before jumping to his feet and observing the rectangular prison he was in.

His eyes caught Starfire looking in from the outside, behind the clear transparent wall to his left. Shaun walked slowly over to where Starfire was standing, her face still fixed into one of regret.

"Raven used the seal on me," Shaun stated evenly.

"Yes," Starfire said looking down for a moment.

Shaun nodded before he turned and walked over to one of the corners of the cell, Starfire looking at him in confusion.

"You should have stayed out of it Koriand'r," he said, using her real name.

"And if we did, you would have most likely ended up in this cell anyway," she replied slowly.

"That's only one particular outcome, I believe it would have ended differently," Shaun stated before turning to face her.

"So, how long am I in for?" He said sarcastically.

"Raven has said it is best if we only let you out once you have calmed," she said, only for Shaun to let out a scoff.

"I know she's still here Star, I can sense her," Shaun said looking up at the ceiling; Starfire knew that Shaun meant that he knew his mother was still in the building.

"Shaun," Starfire said, trying to get his attention.

However he kept staring intently at the ceiling, his eyes not even blinking. Starfire saw this and glanced back to the room before turning to look at him in the cell.

" _ **Please,**_ " she said in Tamaranean, gaining his attention as Shaun looked down from the ceiling and at her. " _ **We may speak in private, if you wish.**_ "

Shaun didn't say anything for several moments, glancing up outside the cell and to various places he assumed there were camera's watching them, before turning back to her.

"… _ **Ok,**_ " he replied in the same language.

 **(Meanwhile in the observation room)**

"He can speak her language?" Superman asked as they watched the screen.

"Yeah, Star taught him when he was with us back in Jump," Cyborg explained as he turned Superman.

"Can any of you translate what they're saying?" Batman asked.

Nightwing shook his head. "Sorry, none of us know how to speak Tamaranean. Raven knows a little, but not enough to translate their sentences," Nightwing said as Batman turned to Raven who was paying attention to the exchange between Starfire and Shaun.

"Even if I could, they want to talk in private. Besides, Starfire won't let him out if that's what you're worried about; she agreed to let me be the one to decide upon his release," Raven said to Batman, not taking her eyes of the screen.

 **(With Shaun and Starfire)**

Starfire stepped closer to the transparent wall between them before speaking. " _ **Your reaction today, what you did—**_ " Starfire began, only for Shaun to interrupt her.

" _ **You're going to judge me,**_ " he said flatly.

 _ **"I am not judging you. This is concern!**_ " Starfire said with her voice suddenly firm, and her eyes narrowing slightly. " _ **I am worried for you. You hurt your teammates.**_ "

" _ **They are not my teammates!**_ " Shaun exclaimed. " _ **Allies maybe, but they are not my teammates. You are, and the other Titans, and Sachiko, and Marcus and Jackson. It's different here, things aren't the same Kori,**_ " Shaun said as he began to pace around the cell.

Starfire didn't respond immediately, however after a few moments she spoke up. " _ **I know that woman has caused you much pain, and I understand your anger. But, your reaction today, you didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. Is it not possible that she has changed?**_ " Starfire said, remembering the footage she had seen earlier. Shaun had attacked Harley only moments after seeing her.

At the same time though, the alien princess didn't put much weight behind the thought Harley had changed. Shaun had told her of his parents before, and she had seen his memories, as had Raven previously, the two of them being the only members of the Titans who had seen them first hand.

Personally Starfire hated the Joker and Harley Quinn.

" _ **No Starfire,**_ " Shaun began. " _ **I don't believe it, not her! The moment she saw me, I knew she hasn't, and there was this look in her eyes. It just brought back all the memories, all the hurt.**_ " He said the last part with a wavering tone.

Starfire stood still for a moment, before her stance softened and she made her way over to the cell door. She placed her hands on the hatch and turned it easily, after a few turns she pulled the door open.

Stepping inside she closed the door behind her, and walked forward until she stopped at the next door, turning the hatch again she opened it and saw Shaun standing there looking at her as she entered the cell, closing the hatch behind her once more.

She walked over to him, placing her arms on his shoulders and starring into his blue eyes with her green ones. " _ **You no longer have to fear them."**_ She said.

" _ **Nor do you have to go through these things alone. Remember, we are your friends, your family. And besides that, you know—**_ " Starfire began before leaning in and wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into her embrace and whispering into his ear so that only they could hear. " _ **I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Ryand'r,**_ " she whispered softly in English, closing her eyes as she hugged him.

Shaun brought his hands up slowly before returning the hug, resting his head on her shoulder and relaxing as he felt her love and caring embrace, letting it ease his mind and body.

They remained like this for what seemed like ages, before slowly separating, Shaun smiled at her genuinely. "Thanks, Starfire," he said softly.

Starfire nodded with a smile of her own, before it shifted to a look of regret. "I must go now, but I will return later. I believe Raven wanted to speak to you when you awoke," she said.

Shaun nodded as Starfire walked to the exit of the cell, opening the first hatch door and giving him one last smile before closing it.

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia lifted her head as she heard a knock at the door. Beast Boy poked his head through.

"Uh, hey," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said with a small smile. She was genuinely happy to see him.

He walked in and said, "I just wanted to, uh, see how you were feeling after everything," he said.

"I'm ok," she said. "More shaken up than anything. I'm gonna be stuck with these bruises for a while. Thanks for checking up on me. I really appreciate it."

Beast Boy gave her a grin, showing his large fangs.

"No problem! And don't worry about the bruises too much. You still look really pretty…" he said before the smile dropped from his face and he turned bright red. "I…I'm sorry. That just slipped out I didn't—"

Olivia blushed a bit a smiled. "No, it's ok," she said. "That was really sweet." She quickly changed the topic. "Do you know if Shaun is still mad at me?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I haven't talked to him yet. I know he can be really grouchy sometimes and he probably really scared you but he'd never hurt you. His mother brings out the worst in him."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for checking up on me Beast Boy," she said. "It was really nice."

He smiled and gave her a slight wave. "I gotta get going but I'll see you around Olivia. Later," he said, exiting the room.

Olivia stood up from the bed, deciding that she had to find out where she currently stood with Shaun herself. She phased through the floor, heading down to find him.

—

 **(Later scene)**

Shaun sat in the centre of the cell; his eyes were closed as he seemed to be deep in thought.

His eyes opened however when he felt a familiar presence approach the room outside his cell, and a few seconds the door opened and Raven walked into the room.

For a moment neither of them spoke, until Shaun spoke. "I didn't think you'd use the seal on me," he said softly.

Raven walked towards the transparent cell wall. "I stopped you from making a mistake," she said evenly.

"How can you say that?" He replied.

She raised a hand to stop him, before continuing. "I know how you feel about her, and if circumstances had been different…I might not have stopped you," she said slowly, Shaun leveled his gaze on her inquisitively.

"And why did you stop me now?" He asked.

Raven paused for a moment before answering. "Because if you had killed her, your current predicament could have been worse, and you don't need these distractions and hindrances. Not now, not when you and Morrow are meant to be preparing for this threat." She explained to him.

"You know I could break out of here if I really tried," Shaun said to her, looking down at the cuffs. "All I'd have to do is rip the cuffs of my arms," he said moving his right hand to glide along the left cuff.

Raven's gaze was focused on his arms, before she looked at him seriously.

"It'd hurt yeah, probably tear some of the flesh off my hands too," he said looking at his wrists for a few moments before his arms fell to his sides and he gave a sigh.

"Raven…" he said slowly. "She knows where I am now."

He moved away and began pacing around the cell.

"What if she comes back again or what if…she tells him?" He said, referring to The Joker.

"You shouldn't be worried, you're stronger now. And you have us as well," she said softly.

Shaun looked down for a moment and nodded softly. "I know, Starfire said that too. And you know how she feels, she said she wouldn't let anyone hurt me," he said.

Raven moved her hood back and gave him a small smile. "You should listen to her, your older sister cares for you," she said, thinking of Starfire and her relationship with Shaun.

"I know I shouldn't be worried. But I still can't seem to shake these feelings, I'm worried that if they can't hurt me, they'll hurt people close to me. Or worse, they'll go after those who can't defend themselves, maybe kill a few civilians to get my attention," Shaun said, spitting out the last part hatefully.

Raven looked at him calmly and spoke up, trying to ease his mind.

"Shaun, listen to me. I don't—" she began before pausing when she felt a presence, she looked up at Shaun who had a similar expression on his face before they both turned and looked at a corner of the room outside his cell.

"We know you're there," Raven said narrowing her eyes.

"There's no use trying to hide Olivia," Shaun said with a glare.

A few seconds passed before Olivia's form came into view, having been invisible moments before. "How did you know?" She asked, trying not to look sheepish at being caught so quickly. They had known she was there as soon as she entered the room by intangibility.

"We're more aware of our surroundings," Raven said flatly, still starring at her with narrowed eyes.

Olivia shifted nervously under there looks, but managed to look over at Shaun was still glaring at her.

"What do you want?" He spat out, not even attempting to hide his anger towards the girl.

She wrung her hands together to try and calm herself down, before speaking up. "…How did you do it?" She asked softly.

"What?!"

Olivia cleared her throat before speaking up, louder this time. "How did you do it, earlier? You were able to touch me, even when I was intangible," she said as Shaun merely let out a scoff.

"And why should I tell you?"

Olivia didn't know what to say to that, she was nervous enough being in the same room as him after what happened earlier.

Shaun let out a chuckle. "You're still afraid, that I breached through your supposed ultimate defense." He said with amusement.

"The one thing you thought could protect you from everything, and I could've snapped your neck like a fucking tooth pick!" Shaun said more forcefully.

"And I bet you're glad that they locked the monster away!" He exclaimed throwing his arms out to his surroundings.

Olivia took a step back and looked like she wanted to run out of the room, Shaun was about to continue when a Raven sent him a calming look.

He was about to turn away from Olivia when she spoke up, catching his attention.

"You were going to kill her," she said softly, though he heard her clearly. "You were going to kill your mother."

He turned back around to face her. "Yeah," he said with a serious expression. "And so what if I was?"

"You…you can't kill—" Olivia began only for Shaun to cut her off.

"WHY NOT?" He shouted, causing her to jump in shock.

"Why can't I kill them Olivia? Because I'll be no better than them? Huh, or is it that I'll become like them if I kill!" He exclaimed angrily before walking up the transparent wall separating him from the room.

Olivia tried to form words, but Shaun continued, his eyes narrowing.

"I could go out there right now, and kill as many rapists, war lords, serial killers and all other kinds of sick vile people! Ones who are beyond redemption, ones that won't ever stop hurting others. And I would not become like them!" He said glaring at her.

Olivia turned to him and managed to speak up. "There's a fine line between justice and revenge. And I don't want you to cross it, not for some personal vengeance against your mother," she said looking at him.

"Vengeance…..you think this is about vengeance!" Shaun exclaimed incredulously.

"I've had over two years for vengeance Olivia, I didn't care if I never saw her again, but she just won't leave me be, she won't stop until she destroys me, and turns me into one of them!"

"The Joker…my father," Shaun began with a cold expression. "He'll kill without remorse, he'll kill without empathy. He will kill because he likes it, because he finds it funny!" Shaun exclaimed loudly.

"And other times, he'll kill simply for the sake of killing, just to do it!"

Shaun than seemed to let out a breath and closed his eyes. "I killed a criminal before," he said slowly, causing Olivia to look at him in surprise.

Raven phased through the cell, and stood at Shaun's side, she knew what he was going to tell her.

"I was in Japan. Me, Raven, Marcus and Sachiko had gone there for a week." He explained as he leaned an arm onto the transparent wall, his eyes seemingly looking far off.

"We had some business to attend to. But I kept seeing reports on the television, there were missing children." He said as his eyes flashed with anger. "The police hadn't been able to confirm a definite suspect, nor had they found any bodies. So they were still searching," Shaun explained letting out a breath.

"There was one suspect though, a man named Takeo Himishi. Who had been arrested for suspicion before, in other cases related to suspected kidnapping, though they were never able to confirm his involvement, as they hadn't found any evidence, his home was clean," Shaun continued. "I had Marcus check up on the suspects using the police database, while I went to check out Takeo's house, I couldn't shake my suspicion of the guy, after all he had been arrested several times before, even if they hadn't proved anything."

Olivia was listening intently, not speaking however.

"I broke into his house, a two story three bedroom place, plenty of room. I looked around, found nothing. But I kept looking outside, around his backyard. He had three dogs in cages, pretty big ones. However there was a lone kennel, in the back of the yard. I thought it was odd that he had one, but didn't seem to use it." Shaun explained.

"I checked inside the kennel, and found a small latch, I pulled it open to reveal an underground cellar, it had been part of the underground sewage line before being bricked off and separated, and the previous owner had done some work on it and turned it into a storage space." Shaun said before turning to Olivia, a haunted expression on his face.

She found herself dreading his next words.

"That's where the bodies were" Shaun said quietly.

"He had been taking them down there, that's why the police couldn't find anything in the house, he had done it all in the cellar." He said before shaking his head.

"He…he butchered them Olivia…little children…" Shaun said with a pained expression as his voice cracked, his eyes were tearing up as he recalled the horrific sights. Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Shaun placed his own on hers for a few moments.

"The things I saw down there…" he whispered.

Olivia looked like she wanted to throw up, but Shaun wiped his eyes and continued, his expression hardening into a cold look.

"So I waited for him to come home, he didn't even suspect anyone was in the house." Shaun said evenly. "Then I jumped out and surprised him. He freaked out, even more so when I dragged him outside, he realised I knew what he had done. He thought I was going to turn him into the police." Shaun said with a glare.

"I crushed his throat and tore out his spine," Shaun said firmly before letting out a breath and closing his eyes. "And then I split his skull."

Olivia stared in disbelief, trying not to picture the acts he was describing.

"He murdered countless children, and he would have no doubt killed more if I hadn't stopped him." Shaun said seriously.

"Now whatever actions I take," Shaun continued, his voice steeling in resolve. "No matter how cruel or severe you think they are!" He exclaimed staring directly at Olivia.

"I prevented him from hurting others, it's because I will not stand idly by while innocent people's lives are destroyed, and they are suffering," he said, his voice raising.

"I don't do it because I like killing," he said before slamming his hands into the cell wall causing Olivia to jump back. "I AM NOT CRUEL SIMPLY FOR THE SAKE OF CRUELTY!" He screamed out, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring.

"I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER, I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Olivia was shaking slightly, but she clenched her fists at her sides, trying to steady herself.

Raven placed her right hand on his cheek and her other hand on his shoulder calmingly, moving to his side as his stance softened as he leaned against her slightly, they stayed like that for a few moments before Shaun looked up and at Olivia.

"Before you judge me too quickly, let me tell you that I do understand the concept of mercy," he said evenly.

"I'm not saying I would go out and kill everyone who ever did a wrong thing. But there are some who are beyond redemption," he said before pausing.

"There are some villains or criminals who would go out and rob a bank, or steal things for whatever reason. And some who get locked up and that's the end of it, even if some get out eventually." He said before his expression soured once again.

"But then there are the others, the ones who constantly get locked up and break out again and hurt people and kill and get locked up, only to break out and do it again and again and again, and then go and massacre a bunch of people!" He exclaimed.

Olivia knew who he was referring to.

"And they made me watch sometimes," Shaun said. Shaun paused for several moments, before he continued. "There was an incident in Bludhaven," he said before looking over where one of the small cameras where throughout the room.

"I'm sure you remember Batman," Shaun said at the camera before turning back to Olivia.

"The Joker had kidnapped twelve people, and placed explosive vests on them," he began, his eyes closing as he remembered the incident. Raven squeezed his hand in hers, Shaun let out a breath before continuing.

"They were specialised explosive vests, made for hostage situations. They wouldn't have an effect on anything but the person, as the vest focused the small explosive inward on the body."

The talk of explosives wasn't easing Olivia's already troubled mind, it momentarily reminded her of her current predicament with The Metro Bomber, though Shaun's words pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm there, and looking at all these people tied up in this old warehouse. He already sent a video of demands to the cops, and had some goons and my mother outside guarding the place." Shaun explains.

"And there was this one woman, about thirty, red air with hazel eyes," Shaun says, remembering the woman's appearance vividly.

"She's crying and keeps whispering how she wants to go home. And then my father comes over to me," Shaun continues, hating having to call The Joker that. "And he looks at a clock, before turning to me and saying 'You like fireworks, don't you son?' with a huge fucking grin on his face," Shaun says angrily.

"I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. And he motions me to the red haired woman, and says, 'Well watch this' and presses a detonator." Shaun said grimacing at the memory, Olivia's eyes clenched shut as she tried to block out the visuals his words were evoking.

"And the woman explodes…and I end up covered in blood and guts, and i-it's all warm…and its everywhere, this was a person Olivia!" He exclaimed loudly at the end, his voice wavering as Raven placed an arm around him, knowing this even in question.

"I'm standing there, I couldn't comprehend it, and I froze up. Than the next thing I know Batman comes flying in through one of the windows, he had taken out all the goons. Batman managed to get the detonator off him, and knock him out, than the cops all come swarming in."

"All the while I'm crying and covered completely in blood."

For several moments no one spoke, until Shaun looked up. "And that's only one time, one of many," he explained before his eyes began to tear up slightly.

"And you wonder why I wanted to kill her, not just for me. But for everyone they have hurt. Do you have any idea how many people my mother has killed, just by herself?" He continued before letting out a breath.

"There was another incident, except this time I—" Shaun began only for Raven to cut him off.

"Shaun no!" She said turning to him, her expression almost pleading. "Don't do this to yourself, please," she said softly, however Shaun shook his head.

"Maybe this will show her," he said before turning to her. "Maybe you'll understand Olivia!"

He took a pause and a deep breath before looking back up at her.

"I tried to run away once, we were in Gotham at some hideout, and from where we were I had a pretty good idea of where Aunt Ivy's place was, it would take maybe two or three hours to walk there, that's if I didn't get lost or end up being stopped. I made it a few blocks before my mother found me." He said clenching his fists.

"She dragged me back to the hideout, and scolded me. I tried to reason with her, but that didn't work, and she went to tell my father."

"I was so frightened." Shaun said shaking his head and closing his eyes."I had been on the receiving end of his punishments many times before, and it terrified me of what he would do when he came back," Shaun said as Olivia looked at him with sympathy, however Shaun didn't care for it, nor did he appreciate the look from her.

"This night took place a few months before my DNA unlocked, and my body changed," he said before looking down to the floor.

"I wish it had happened sooner."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Five year old Shaun was sitting in one of the rooms of the hideout that was considered his room, his mother having left the room an hour ago. He was scared of what would happen to him as she had caught him trying to run away, and was telling his father._

 _The door to the room suddenly opened, and Shaun's eyes widened slightly, there stood the Joker._

 _Shaun instantly stiffened in the chair he was sitting on, as his father sauntered into the room. "So, Harley tells me you flew the coup earlier," he said standing in front of Shaun, before grinning._

 _"Can't really blame you, things have gotten rather boring around here lately," he said flippantly as he grabbed Shaun's arm and began leading him out of the room._

 _"So! I decided to liven things up a bit." Joker said as he led Shaun to a room at the end of a long hall, as he opened the door Shaun could see the room was dimly lit, and was mostly bare._

 _Save for a chair near the back of the room, where a young woman was tied and gagged, she seemed to be semi-conscious, she was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck with beige pants._

 _Shaun could see several bruises on her face as she moved slightly; he looked to his father with a mix of confusion and worry._

 _"I thought we could have a bit of fun, and I could teach you how to use one of these," Joker said tossing something to Shaun, who caught it before realising what it was._

 _It was a gun. A long barreled silver automatic revolver with a black handle._

 _"It's not very hard, all you do is aim," Joker said pointing his finger at the woman in a gun motion. "And pull the trigger, and it's automatic so you don't have to keep cocking it," he said before turning to Shaun._

 _The young boy stood their staring at the gun, before looking up at his father._

 _"Well, what are you waiting for?" Joker exclaimed._

 _Shaun shook his head slowly and tried to back away, causing The Joker to scowl. Before Shaun could do anything else he was knocked off his feet by a slap to the face, he fell to the floor and the gun fell to the ground._

 _The Joker stood there with his hand outstretched and advanced towards the boy, Shaun now lying on the floor cradling his face and whimpering._

 _"Kids these days," Joker said turning to the woman, who was till in a semi-conscious state. "You try and be nice, but they don't listen," he said before turning to Shaun who was trying to move away. "Sometimes you need to get hands on, and a little physical persuasion is necessary."_

 _The Joker than swung his leg forward, impacting against Shaun's stomach and causing the boy to be sent crashing into the wall, falling to the floor with a loud cry._

 _"Agghhh!" He cried out as he gripped his stomach in pain, his face grimacing in pain as tears began to fall._

 _The Joker merely walked over and delivered another kick, hitting Shaun's arms that were protecting his stomach, causing him to cry out again as The Joker merely watched._

 _Reaching down and gripping Shaun's hair he yanked him up to his feet and lifted him off the ground by his hair. "D-daddy no!" Shaun cried out his eyes clenched shut at the feeling of being held up by his hair._

 _"This is what happens when you disobey me!" The Joker exclaimed as Shaun flailed around in his grip, his father delivering a punch to the stomach which winded the already hurt child before he was thrown to the floor._

 _Shaun gripped his chest as he gasped for air, his head now aching from hitting the floor and his midsection was on fire with pain. After about a minute Shaun managed to look up, his face red from crying and his cheek now showing a bruise from where he was hit._

 _The Joker was leaning against the wall and staring at him, before he began walking over, with a large grin on his face._

 _Shaun whimpered and tried to crawl away, but the Joker stood in front of him moments later, the boy tried to shield himself from what he thought was going to be another beating._

 _However it didn't come. Shaun opened his eyes and slowly peered up to see something which caused his blood to run cold. The Joker was now holding another automatic revolver and it was pointed right at him._

 _"You see, here's how things are going to go down," Joker said as Shaun began to shake slightly, his eyes wide and staring at the revolver barrel pointed at him._

 _"Either you shoot her…or I shoot you," he said smirking down at Shaun, who was still shaking in fear of the weapon._

 _"Oh don't worry; I won't kill you, just a few flesh wounds, maybe lodge one in your spine. I'm quite good at that," he said mostly to himself. "Now you've got from the count of five," Joker said as he cocked the gun_

 _"Five…."_

 _Shaun began to crawl away, on his back._

 _"Fooour….."_

 _His breathing sped up as The Joker kept counting down._

 _"Threee…."_

 _Shaun kept backing up before stopping when he felt his hand land on something cold, and metal. Looking back he saw it was the gun his father had offered him before. And when he turned to see the gun, his eyes also darted to the woman who was only a few feet away still tied up._

 _The woman was now more conscious and starring at him with confusion and fear at her surroundings._

 _"Twoooo…."_

 _Turning back to his father's insane grin and his grip on the gun pointed right at him, before his eyes darted back down to the gun on the floor, Shaun quickly moved._

 _"One!" The Joker exclaimed._

 _ **'BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Joker raised the pistol and let out a hum as he saw the smoke billowing from the gun._

 _The gun Shaun was holding shakily in his hands._

 _The one that had just unloaded six bullets into the helpless young woman, who was now staring at the boy wide eyed. The six red marks across her chest, arms and legs as blood was beginning to soak out into her clothing._

 _The young boy stared at the woman with tears falling down his face as he dropped the now empty gun to the floor. The Joker's laughter filled the room as he gleefully celebrated the scene before him._

 _Shaun couldn't hear him, all his attention was focused on the woman, and the last remaining specks of life that drained from her eyes before she slumped down._

 _She was dead._

 _And it was his fault._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Olivia stared at Shaun; she was struggling to contain her own emotions as he was staring back at her.

"I killed her. I killed an innocent woman that night," Shaun said quietly, his eyes were quivering as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Shaun, we've been over this before. That wasn't your fault," Raven said softly. Shaun turned to her.

"I know we have, but it doesn't change the fact that I pulled that trigger," he said, despite knowing the Joker was the one to instigate the event. It was another reason for his hatred for his father and a reason he wanted him dead. Shaun still felt responsible in the end.

Raven shook her head lightly. "That's not the point—"

"I had a choice!" Shaun interrupted. "I should have just let him shoot me," he proclaimed.

"We both know he would have shot her anyway after he wounded you," Raven replied sternly.

"Shaun, she's right," Olivia spoke up. "It's not your—"

"She was PREGNANT!" Shaun suddenly screamed out as he whipped around to face Olivia. The girl's eyes widened at his words, a hand coming to her mouth.

Shaun however began to breathe heavier as he became more emotional. "Not only did…did I kill her," he began before sniffling, tears beginning to fall.

"I killed her unborn child!"

Raven pulled him around to face her.

"That was not your fault! The Joker is the one who made you do it, you were just a scared little boy who wanted his father to stop hurting him, to stop from doing something as horrific as shooting you," she said as she tried to calm him, however Shaun shook his head and moved away.

"I shouldn't have been afraid!" He exclaimed. "I'm not supposed to get afraid!"

"And then I wouldn't have…oh god!" Shaun suddenly fell to his knees, his emotions overcoming him as he began to cry, his hands covering his face.

Raven quickly lowered herself to his level and wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I killed a baby Rachel!" He managed to say before his words descended into sobs.

Raven glanced at him and then glanced over at Olivia before turning back to Shaun and placing her hands on the sides of his head on his temples.

Olivia looked on in confusion as her hands began to glow with black energy and her eyes shone white before a blinding light encompassed the room, causing Olivia to shield her eyes.

A few moments later it was gone, and Olivia opened her eyes and looked into the cell.

The sight before her caused her mouth to gape open and her eyes to widen as she saw the two were now changed. Shaun was now younger, Olivia guessed he looked around seven or eight, his clothing was the same except now smaller to fit his form.

He was still crying, but was being held by Raven, who herself was different. She looked about nine years old, and was wearing a completely white version of her robes and cloak.

"Shhh, its ok," Raven whispered as he buried his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly and his muffled sobs could be heard.

"It's not your fault," she said softly.

Meanwhile, Olivia slowly moved towards the exit. However before she left the room, she felt a vibration in her pocket and knew it was her phone.

This made her nervous; she already had a feeling of who it could be.

Back in the observation room, everyone present was watching Shaun and Raven in the cell. They all had mixed reactions to the revelations Shaun had revealed, except those present who already knew, or at least knew some of the story.

"What did she do to him?" Batman asked.

Cyborg spoke up. "She used her magic to temporarily revert him to his younger form, it won't last long, and he'll turn back to his normal self soon."

Flash was looking at the screen with his arms folded. "No wonder the guy's got issues, what with his parents doing all that stuff to him," he said with a frown. "Don't know what it'd be like to have a family like that."

Flash was suddenly caught off guard as Starfire turned to him with an angry expression, her eyes glowing green. "They may have birthed him in this life, but that does not make them his family!" She angrily exclaimed before turning and leaving the room by the elevator abruptly.

Flash, Morrow and Superman watched her leave with confusion, while Batman spared a glance before turning back to the monitors.

"Why was she so mad?" Flash asked. "And what did she mean 'this life'?"

"That's something that can be explained another day, for now we should be focusing on what to do with Quinn, she needs to go," Nightwing said crossing his arms.

Several minutes passed as everyone monitored the cell, eventually Shaun and Raven separated and they returned to their normal ages.

Raven spent another half hour in the cell, talking to Shaun while Starfire still hadn't returned to the observation room.

"Starfire just needs some time to herself," Nightwing said referring to his girlfriend.

A minute later Raven returned to the room, she rubbed her eyes for a moment before approaching her friends.

"How you feeling?" Cyborg asked the sorceress.

"Emotionally exhausted," she said tonelessly.

The whole exchange earlier with Olivia and the aftermath was something she wished hadn't happened. Olivia's intervention had opened up some issues Shaun had long since tried to put behind him.

Raven hated seeing him like that.

"So do you think we should let him out now?" Beast Boy asked though his thoughts were on Olivia and where she had gone to so abruptly, but assumed it was because of Shaun's reaction.

"He's calmed down now, don't worry, as long as we get that woman out of the tower, everything should be ok," Raven said as the others nodded.

"About that," a voice spoke up from the elevator, causing everyone to turn and see Shayera standing there. "Harley wants to try and talk to him."

Everyone present tensed at Shayera's words.

"Uummm am I the only one thinking that's the worst idea, like ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Shayera moved aside to reveal Harley standing there sheepishly.

"Hiiiiiii," she said slowly.

"Shayera what are you thinking?" Batman said as he took a defensive stance.

"Batman just hear me out," Shayera said evenly.

"No one is going to hear anything, because there's nothing to say. There is no way I am going to let her anywhere near him!" Raven exclaimed with a scowl, her fists clenched at her sides as some objects around the room began to shake.

"And just who are you?" Harley asked crossing her arms. "And what makes you, or any one you think ya can stop me from talking to my son!"

Raven's expression didn't falter. "I'm his wife," she said firmly, despite the fact that they weren't technically married in human standards, them being life partners or 'Mates' was a close enough comparison, one that she wanted to express firmly right now.

Harley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. "H-his what!"

"You heard me. And you're leaving this tower, now!" Raven said as Harley suddenly let out a growl, Shayera quickly moving in front of her as Harley pulled out her gun.

"Move outta the way Wings! I'm gonna teach this cradle robbing bitch a lesson!" Harley screamed.

Raven's eyes lit up as Harley's gun glowed black before disintegrating into sand.

"What are you going to do now clown," Raven said with a glare, Harley was about to pull out another weapon when Superman came over.

"Everyone just calm down, let's talk this out rationally," he said trying to defuse the situation.

"Zip it, ya over grown Boy Scout!" Harley exclaimed.

"Harley," Shayera said trying to calm her friend down before the situation got any worse, especially since Raven looked ready to turn Harley into a statue.

However a voice suddenly spoke up over the monitors, gaining everyone's attention.

 _"She's there,"_ Shaun's voice called out over the monitor, Batman looked at the screen to see Shaun standing and staring at one of the cameras.

 _"Whatever she has to say let her say it. It won't change how I feel,"_ Shaun said with a glare. Shaun then turned away from the camera and faced the opposite side of his cell.

Superman turned to Harley who was no longer struggling, and was staring at the screen. "What do you want to talk to him about?" He asked her calmly, the woman turning to him with a saddened expression.

"I just…I just want a chance to tell him how I feel. I need him to know, that I love him," she says, looking at the Man of Steel with pleading eyes.

Superman turned back to Raven, the Titan's expression hadn't changed.

Shaun stood still, his back facing the outside of his cell.

After a few minutes a person entered the room, closing the door behind them. Shaun knew who it was before she even entered the room.

Turning around, he saw his mother walk over slowly towards his cell; she had a small bag which she placed on the floor. He surveyed her; she seemed nervous and unsure of how to proceed.

"How…how are you feeling?" she asked, breaking the silence. "You're not hurt, from earlier?"

Shaun stared at her for a moment, a look of disbelief on his face before he let out a laugh.

 **(line break)**

Ivy had joined the others by now, and they watched the exchange with varying looks of concern.

"I don't think this'll end well," Morrow said as Ivy silently agreed with him. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Superman however raised a hand to his earpiece as he received a message, afterwards turning to Batman.

"There's a group of thieves reported at Metropolis National Bank, they're using high powered military grade weaponry. I'm going to go assist with John, fill me in on what happens when I get back?"

Batman nodded before turning back to the screen.

 **(line break)**

Shaun had stopped laughing and turned to his mother with a more serious expression on his face.

"Like you actually give a shit about me," Shaun said harshly. "You never cared before!"

Harley shook her head. "That's not true," she replied. "Of course I care about you."

"THEN WHY!" He suddenly shouted at her, causing her to jump in shock. "Why did you not do a damn thing whenever he was beating me, or hurting me?" Shaun demanded. "You stood there, letting it happen."

Harley tried to keep her head up, and not look down under his scrutiny.

"And there was only three times," he said. "Three times! That you ever stepped in to stop him."

Harley tried to think of a response, but found she was unable to think of any.

"And then there was the time I tried to tell you that he forced me to shoot that woman." Shaun said before he let out a breath and composed himself.

"I tried to tell you that he beat me up, and threatened to shoot me. And you didn't believe me…you didn't believe me even after he had done similar things so many times in front of you. But do you remember what you did next?" Shaun asked with raised eyebrows.

Harley didn't respond.

"DO YOU?" Shaun shouted, causing Harley to jump, before she gave a nod slowly. "Yeah, I thought you would." He said with a sneer.

"You got a leather belt, and you hit me with it. And you told me to stop lying to you, when I said I wasn't lying, you hit me again," Shaun said with a glare.

Harley now was looking at the floor with a look of regret.

"And again. And again. And again, and again, and again!" Shaun exclaimed. "Until finally I said, 'Yes, I was lying,' just so you'd stop hitting me," Shaun said as he tried to control his emotions. He covered his eyes for a moment and rubbed them clear.

"And then after that you hugged me and started saying how you loved me and was glad I told the truth," he spat out.

Harley looked up at him; she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as Shaun looked on uncaringly before he spoke up again.

"You know, there were times I'd hear him beat you, and hit you. And I wished I could stop it." He said quietly. "I hoped that one day, I would be bigger, and stronger. And I could protect you!" He said louder.

"Because I loved you, with everything I had." Shaun said as his voice wavered slightly before he composed himself.

"The thoughts of a naïve child, who didn't understand that his mother was a complete nutcase."

"Shaun, I'm—"

"I see now that it wouldn't have mattered. You just kept going back to him no matter how much he hurt you, no matter how much he hurt me!"

Harley spoke up. "I haven't been with him since what he did to you!" She said moving closer to the cell wall.

Shaun merely shook his head.

"But do you remember that night! I do. Once again you stood there while he dangled me over a railing, and threw me into a vat of chemicals," Shaun said angrily. "You know if I was human, those chemicals would have killed me." He began, ignoring Harley's confused look.

"You could have stopped him from doing it, you could have shot him, and you wouldn't even have had to kill him. Just shoot him, sure I might have fallen from that height onto the ground, and might have broken a bone or two, but I would have been ok. But none of that matters now, I'm happy with who I am."

"But, you're not yourself, this isn't you," Harley said shaking her head.

"And how would you know?" Shaun exclaimed.

"W-we could try and fix it?" Harley continued. "Turn you back to how you were before."

Shaun shot her a glare before responding. "You don't get it, do you? You can't fix it because there's nothing to fix! The chemicals didn't make this happen," he said gesturing to himself.

"They simply unlocked my DNA, unlocked what I truly am," he said. "It would have happened eventually anyway, knowing what life was like with you, I would have ended up mortally wounded or dying and this would have happened anyway."

Harley didn't seem to understand what he was saying, but Shaun continued.

"Besides, too much has happened since then anyway, I wouldn't give it up for anything. I have a life, friends who care about me, a team, people who love me. I've even fallen in love, I'm sure you've met Raven,"

"You mean that girl with the cloak?" Harley replied.

Shaun nodded.

"I love her so much," he said genuinely. "You couldn't understand what we have together; it's something that you haven't experienced"

"And despite all the pain, all the hardships you caused me. I wouldn't go back and change any of it, not one second, because it led me to her." He said as he looked up to the camera's fondly, directing his attention to Raven, who he knew was watching.

"So you can run back to father, I really don't care," Shaun said turning back to Harley.

"I told you, I haven't been with him since what happened," Harley replied.

"It won't last, it never does. Eventually you'll go running back to him, and it'll start all over again. It's the story of my life, literally!" Shaun said.

"Aunt Ivy might do some illegal stuff, but at least that's for a higher cause. She's trying to protect the environment. Hell I've even helped her out a few times" he said before turning to the camera.

"And yes Batman, I blew up that production plant. Their waste products were damaging the surrounding plant life and they had plans to start another one up north, in the process destroying a large chunk of the forest for their materials and even more so in their illegal dumping." He said before turning back to Harley.

"Back to what I was saying. Aunt Selina might steal things, but you…you mother dear, steal people's lives." He spat out.

"You destroy them, like you were going to do to me. But here's a newsflash for you!" He exclaimed walking up closer to the cell wall.

"I'm not a child anymore. And I refuse to let you hurt me, or those close to me." He said before backing away from the cell wall.

"Shaun, please if you'd just let me explain," Harley asked.

"Run back to the Joker," Shaun said turning his back to her. "Maybe we'll get lucky and this time he'll actually kill you. I have nothing more to say to you. Leave me."

The room was filled with silence, and Shaun was about to lie down on the bed, when the noise of the door latch opening caught his ears.

Turning he heard the first door begin to turn, before it closed a few moments later, and after a pause the inner door to his cell began to unlock, and it opened to reveal Harley who walked into the cell, leaving the inner door open.

Harley walked into the cell, stopping several feet from Shaun.

"I…I know you feel angry with me, and over what happened in the past. I know you are, but I need you to hear this. I need you to believe me when I say that I care for you," Harley said walking closer to him.

Shaun took a step back, his stance hardening, letting her know he would defend himself if it came to it.

"Every day since you disappeared, I've been hoping for a moment like this. I wished that I could see you again," she said softly, a small smile gracing her lips as Shaun continued to stare back.

"I know I've made mistakes, many mistakes and gone down many dark paths," Harley said pausing a moment before continuing. "But the greatest thing I have ever done, my greatest achievement…..is you."

Shaun stood there still, unsure how to respond to her words. His stance softened slightly as he looked at her anxiously.

"When you were born, the first moment I saw you and you looked at me, with your adorable little blue eyes. That was the happiest moment of my life, and I thought you were perfect, in every way," she said smiling lovingly at him.

"And I want to be a part of your life," she said as she walked closer to him until she was right in front of him. "I promise, things will be different," she said softly.

Shaun stared into her eyes with unease. "A-after everything I did…you…" Shaun began before trailing off; his mind was in crisis at what to do.

Harley brought her arms up to Shaun, causing him to raise his in a defensive motion as his eyes flashed with apprehension.

However she merely moved her hands to his face, lightly caressing it as Shaun looked down at her smaller form. For so long he had feared being dragged back into the life he had before, however standing here now, looking into her eyes as she spoke, he felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Of course I do, you're my son," she said slowly as she continued to calmly caress him, her eyes beginning to mist over.

Slowly, Shaun moved his right hand over and placed it on Harley's cheek, his own eyes were slightly misty. "…I'm sorry I hurt you, Mom," he said quietly, his voice filled with regret and sadness as he leaned closer as tears began to fall, resting his head on her shoulder.

Harley brought her arms around him as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Mommy!" He cried as Harley rubbed small circles on his back.

"It's ok, baby. It's going to be ok," she whispered back as he held onto her.

"Well…That went better than expected" Flash said watching the exchange.

However Raven was still watching with caution. "I don't think this is over. Something doesn't feel right," she said, causing Flash to turn to her.

"Or you might just be a bit paranoid?" He asked.

Raven didn't turn from the screen as she responded. "If you'd seen his memories like I have, you'd be wary of her too," she said before her eyes narrowed at Harley.

Shaun kept holding onto his mother firmly, his head still buried into her shoulder as she returned the embrace. "It's going to be ok," she whispered.

Her right hand lowered slowly, reaching into her pants pocket, before whipping up and jamming a syringe into Shaun's neck, and pressing the plunger down fully.

"AGH!" Shaun yelled out as he stumbled back, the syringe falling to the floor empty. Snarling he gripped his neck with one hand as his face morphed into one of shock, anger and betrayal. Shaun then started to feel light headed, and his arms fell to his sides. He tried to move but began to lose control of his limbs as he crashed to the floor on his back.

Harley moved over to him, just as Shaun's vision began to blur and fade. "Don't worry; soon we'll all be together again. One big happy family, you, me and Mistah J," she said.

In his last moment of consciousness, Shaun realised what she meant. And then everything went black.

...

Everyone was momentarily shocked, before Raven and Marcus quickly ran out of the observation room followed by the others along the hall to the door of the cell room.

However something caught Cyborg's eye on the floor near the cell room door, a small circular metallic object that had a small blinking light on the top. His eyes widened when he realised it was a proximity based motion sensor explosive.

"Look out!" He yelled just before the bomb went off, causing everyone to be blown back several feet before landing on the hard floor. The door then opened and several small silver balls were thrown out into the hall, as soon as they hit the floor smoke erupted from them filling the small area.

As everyone began to get up from the floor they found they could hardly see anything. "We need to stop her from taking him!" Marcus yelled out before coughing from the smoke. He couldn't see who was around him.

"Hang on!" Raven's voice cried out before a black round hole opened up in mid-air, the smoke began to be rapidly sucked out of the area and into the hole.

Everyone glanced around to see the hall was vacant of Harley or Shaun; Cyborg ran up to the cell room and saw it was empty as well. Everyone ran back to the observation room to see Morrow leaning against one of the walls with a bored expression on his face.

"She went that way," he said pointing to the elevator.

"And you didn't stop her!?" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I knew there was no way she'd actually get him out of the tower," he explained.

"Oh yeah, and how'd you know that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just check her out," Morrow quipped pointing to Raven.

Raven's fists were clenched and her face was completely obscured by her hood. Her eyes were narrowed into a chilling glare as she scowled.

"She's not going anywhere," she said coldly before she walked towards the wall next to the elevator and walked through a block hole which closed behind her.

"She must have had those things hidden in her bag. Why didn't you check her things," Batman said turning to Shayera.

"Hey, I didn't think she'd be packing smoke bombs and explosives!" Shayera exclaimed.

"This is Harley Quinn were talking about!" Nightwing said.

"But how did she know he could be sedated while wearing the cuffs?" Marcus inquired with a thoughtful expression, before his eyes turned to Shayera.

The Thanagarian noticed everyone else turn to her and shifted slightly under their gaze.

"I may have mentioned it while we were in the medical wing. She wanted to speak to him and I thought if I mentioned he could be sedated while wearing them it would put her at ease."

"Oh it put her at ease all right," Flash remarked sarcastically.

"I left her alone for a few minutes to go check on Olivia. That's when she must have gotten the sedatives," Shayera said.

Batman nodded. "Quinn would know which ones to use in order to heavily sedate him," he explained, due to her former occupation.

...

Harley leaned Shaun's unconscious body down to the floor of the elevator, leaning him back onto the side.

"Phew, you sure are heavy," she said before taking off the red lensed goggles she was wearing. They were a pair of Selina's she had borrowed. They had many special functions, one such function allowing the wearer to see through smoke.

She placed the goggles in her bag and pulled out her spare gun and putting it on her belt before looking to see the elevator was almost at ground floor.

Putting her bag on her back she moved over and placed Shaun's arm over her shoulder before letting out a groan of exertion as she managed to pick him up and rest his midsection on her shoulder.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Harley began to walk out into the lobby. However a tugging feeling stopped her. She looked around to see Shaun's body enveloped in black energy and disappear from her arms.

It reappeared several feet away on the floor in front of an angry looking Raven. She leaned down and waved her hands over the cuffs, instantly making them disappear. Harley's eyes widened in shock.

"You really are insane aren't you," Raven said with a growl.

"I knew no good would come from you talking to him, but I let it happen anyway. And worse, even when you could have possibly had a small chance of repairing your relationship with him, you go ahead and pull a stunt like this," she said as Shaun's eyes began to slowly flutter open.

Raven thrust her hand out and Harley was blown back with a wave of telekinesis causing her to crash down on the floor on her back towards the exit to the Tower. She then twisted her hand in the air as Harley was enveloped in black energy, and Raven began to squeeze, causing Harley to be constricted in the energy.

The others came out of the elevator to see Harley's body being constricted in mid-air and she started to gasp for air.

"Raven," Nightwing said.

Raven ignored him as she clenched her fists tighter, causing Harley to let out a louder gasp as she convulsed slightly in the tight grip.

"Raven!" Nightwing called louder.

Her eyes narrowed on the woman in her grasp, not listening to her friend.

Ivy suddenly ran in between Raven and Harley. "Please, just let her go," Ivy said with her hands held up in a peaceful motion. "I'll take her away from here; you won't have to worry about her." Ivy pleaded.

Raven's gaze switched to Ivy, still not releasing Harley however. "Please."

A second passed before Harley suddenly dropped to the floor, she began coughing loudly and taking gasps of air.

"Thank you," Ivy said genuinely.

"Just get her out of here," Raven said flatly before turning her back to them and beginning to walk away.

Harley however was still trying to recover her breath, and looked up at Raven with a glare as she reached down to her belt and pulled out her gun. Ivy noticed Harley and saw the gun pointed at Raven's back.

"Harley, no!" Ivy exclaimed before Harley pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG-BANG-BANG**_

The other's eyes widened at the action as it seemed to go in slow motion before a blur was seen moving in front of Raven.

A second later Shaun was seen standing in front of Raven, who turned to see him standing there firmly.

Harley looked shocked and dropped the gun as Shaun looked at her with hatred and malice. The bullets fell to the floor to reveal no bullet wounds on his chest, merely shirt holes as the bullets fell to the floor.

Before she could blink Harley found herself picked up off the ground by her throat. Shaun then slammed her into the floor, hard.

His eyes were full of fury as he pressed her harder into the floor, completely cutting of her air supply. He raised his other hand and made a fist as he pulled back, preparing to smash her skull into the floor.

Nobody made a move; tension filled the air as seconds seemed to drag on far longer than they should.

Movement caught Shaun's eyes as he looked up to see Ivy had shifted on her feet slightly, she looked into her eyes. She wasn't moving towards him to try and stop him, but she wasn't moving back either.

She had the same pleading look she had with Raven before, yet this one filled with less hope as she knew there was less of chance he would let her go.

Her eyes misted over slightly as she starred down at her friend, knowing every choice she had made led to this, it was her own fault. Yet at the same time she didn't want Harley to die.

Shaun looked at Ivy for a few seconds, before slowly releasing his grip on Harley's throat as another series of coughs and gasps filled the room. He then leaned down towards her, his face inches from her own.

"This is your final warning. Be lucky you're even getting one after trying to shoot Raven!" He growled out.

"If you ever," he said emphasizing the word. "Come near me, or my friends again," he said, pausing as his face twisted into a cold and resolute expression. "I will kill you."

He then pushed her back to the floor and stood up, turning from her as Ivy instantly went to Harley's side. Shaun walked up to Raven, and put his arm around her as they began walking back to the others.

"S-son," Harley managed to gasp out before clutching her injured windpipe as Ivy was leading her towards the door.

"Harley," Ivy said, trying to get her to follow her, not wanting any more confrontation.

Shaun paused for a moment though and turned back to them, his face blank. "I'm not your son." He said coldly. "And I have no mother!"

Harley merely could watch as he and Raven entered the elevator, the doors closed as they disappeared. She didn't seem to register as she and Ivy had left the Tower, her mind and body going numb.

Later...

The sky was lit up with stars as Shaun was standing on the roof of Metro Tower, leaning against the railing as he looked out over Metropolis.

The cool night air did little to affect him, despite only wearing a pair of dark grey pants and a red singlet. The day had taken its toll on him and he was emotionally exhausted.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Raven's voice suddenly called out.

Shaun turned to see her standing near the roof entrance door without her cloak and hood. "Yeah. I just needed some time to myself is all," he said as she walked over beside him.

"Look, after what happened today," Raven began, only for Shaun to speak up.

"Please don't tell me you're here to give me some uplifting speech about how I need to rise above this, or that tomorrow is going to be a new day or some other crap," he said with a smirk.

Raven shot him a light glare. "No, I wasn't planning to, though now that you mention it…" she said before jokingly pondering the idea.

Shaun gave her a small smile.

"I think you need to get out and clear your head. You've been cooped up in this tower long enough," she said holding his arms and moving him around to face her.

He looked at her with interest. "You'd help me have a night on the town?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have to ask," she said smiling, before her expression turned serious.

"You need this, something to help you release some of that pent up stress and help you relax," she said placing her hands on his chest.

Shaun leaned down closer and wrapped his arms around her, leaning towards her ear. "I could think of something else we could do to relieve some stress," he said winking at her.

Raven smiled as she untangled herself out of his arms slowly. "That comes later." She said quietly.

"And so shall we?" He replied teasingly.

Raven's face was one of amusement as she looked at his clothes up and down. "You'll need a change of wardrobe first," she said before holding out both her arms and concentrating.

 **(Meanwhile at 'The Fireplace')**

Inside Shaun, Sachiko, and Marcus's hideout underneath their apartment, two of the glass cases filled with Shaun's costumes shone brightly as they disappeared from their places.

 **(Back at Metro Tower)**

Two sets of clothing appeared in Raven's outstretched hands, one in each, with the boots on the ground along with his other accessories.

"Ok, so choose," she said motioning to each one. "Red and yellow," she said motioning to the dark red and yellow outfit in her left hand. "Or black with a hint of red," she said motioning to her right hand.

Shaun looked over both choices, seemingly debating which one would be best for the night, before pointing to her right hand. "In case I need a bit of stealth," he explained as she made the yellow and red outfit disappear back to Shaun's hideout.

"Would you do the honours?" Shaun asked taking a step back; Raven merely waved her free hand over the outfit as Shaun's clothing began to glow. His shoes slowly began to be replaced by the black boots that materialised up his legs like water flowing along his body, next his pants changed to black as well as the glowing continued to travel up his body.

Several seconds later it had covered everything except his neck up. Shaun was fully dressed in the black bodysuit with matching gloves, the red circles around his wrist and the red 'B' on his chest breaking up the black.

As well as the red baton holster strapped to his right upper leg that contained two red batons, they were the modified grapple batons Marcus had made for him. Shaun was staring at the chest with a small frown.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"The 'B' on the chest," he said pointing to it. "I don't know why Marcus put it there," he said as the costume didn't used to have the letter on it before he joined the Youth League.

"He must have added it after you joined the Youth League," Raven said. "Maybe he thought if you ever wore it again, you might keep the name 'Blaze'?"

Shaun let out a small sigh.

"I don't know I might have him remove it in future," he said before motioning to the one item in Raven's hands. "I might also need that," he said pointing to his mask.

Raven walked over slowly and reached up, placing the mask on his head and pulling it down so the material connected with his shirt, the mask seemingly blending in perfectly with it. Now Shaun's head was completely covered in the black mask, except for his nose, mouth, and some of his chin. The red lenses in the eyes enhanced the look.

"So, Mr 'Blazing Inferno of Gotham', want to go patrolling with me?" She asked as he smirked.

"You wouldn't have to ask," Shaun said with a smile as he walked over to the railing and looked down.

"Could you possibly make me a ramp?" He asked as Raven walked over and looked down before disappearing in a swirl of black energy.

Raven appeared at the entrance on the ground level of Metro Tower and stepped back out and looked up a few floors and a black ramp appeared jutting out of the building's wall like that of a skateboard ramp that curved out from the wall.

Shaun smiled as he carelessly hopped over the side of the railing and began falling through the air. He straightened his body out so that his head was facing down and his arms were at his sides as he soared downwards.

As he began approaching the ramp, Shaun flipped around so that his legs were facing it and slid along the ramp easily before springing up into the air, Raven flying up beside him as he sailed over the grass area outside the tower's driveway area and above the street.

Whipping out one of his batons he aimed and fired the grapple, as soon as it latched onto a rooftop watertower nearby Shaun pulled the baton down more and at the same time retracted the cable which caused him to speed through the air.

"WOOHOO!" He exclaimed happily as he and Raven flew above the rooftops in their own ways.

She flew by his side as he ran, flipped and grappled across the city.

Meanwhile back at Metro Tower, Olivia who had been down on ground floor, had come outside for some air just in time to see Raven fly off with who she assumed was Shaun dressed in some black outfit.

She watched on in shock as they disappeared from her view.

Her phone vibrating in her pocket interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and pulled it out, seeing a message from 924.

 **924: Hey, Olivia. I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time in the infirmary lately. December weather catching up to you?**

Her fingers froze over the keyboard before she typed an uneasy response.

 **Olivia: You could say that. There's been a lot going on**

 **924: Someone bothering you? I can always leave a bomb under their care. I'd do anything for you**

She felt a bit sick to her stomach when she saw that and knew she had to make it clear she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

 **Olivia: No, you really don't have to**

 **924: Alright then. I'll be contacting you with instructions tomorrow so make sure you respond. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends…bye!**

She shoved it back into her pocket and headed back inside, knowing that the Metro Bomber was probably watching her.

 **The Next Day**

Shaun, Morrow, and Flash were walking down the street in Metropolis.

Flash was wearing his costume while Shaun and Morrow wore more casual clothing. The area they were in one of the less busy areas of the city, mostly small businesses, restaurants, and apartments.

"So I heard on the radio this morning, there were reports of the 'Blazing Inferno of Gotham' in Metropolis last night. He took down a gang fight, and stopped a bus from crashing into a building," Flash said looking at Shaun.

The teenager shrugged slightly. "I needed to clear my head after yesterday, to get out into the world again," Shaun said before looking ahead.

"So where are all the others?" Shaun said referring to the founding League members. "Only you, Batman, and Shayera at the Tower today?"

"J'onn and GL are at the Watchtower and Superman and Diana are on a mission," responded Flash.

Shaun nodded before something caught his eye. "That's the place?" He asked pointing up ahead of them.

"Yeah, our table's already booked," Flash said as he saw the restaurant up ahead.

Shaun had asked Flash if they could go somewhere to eat before the three would get transported to Gotham for training. So Flash had booked a table at a restaurant across the city for them to eat at.

Shaun nodded and walked ahead, Flash and Morrow stayed put for a few moments.

"So to clear his head, he goes out and parkours around the city," Flash said shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised at what can help ease stress," Morrow said before smiling. "Our master had a few ways I think you'd find pretty strange," he continued, laughing slightly.

Flash turned to him after a moment with a confused look. "What do you mean 'our' master?"

Morrow let out a sigh as he realised what he said. "Ok, I'm sure you've heard from Shaun or from Sachiko, that Sachiko's grandfather, Hiashi Iwamatsu, was the one who began training Shaun in martial arts, and how to control his abilities?" He asked.

Flash nodded. "Yeah, Sachiko told me about that one day."

Morrow nodded. "Well what you don't know, because I'm sure Shaun hasn't told any of you," Morrow said with a pause.

"Is that many years ago…he trained me."

Flash's eyes widened. "What? But I thought you said that other guy, Robert Kingford trained you with your powers?"

Morrow nodded. "He did. But this is what happened; I was in Japan when the events took place that made me unlock my DNA. I was alone, and going through the painful process of it. And Sachiko's grandfather found me, and took me back to his home and helped me through the process. Afterwards I stayed with him for a while and he began training me." Morrow said with a reminiscent look.

"That's when Robert arrived one day, turns out he was an old friend of Hiashi's, and he began teaching me alongside Master Iwamatsu," Morrow explained.

Flash had an interested look on his face, before it changed as he recalled something. "Sachiko told me something else, when she explained that her grandfather trained Shaun," Flash began, his tone lacking his usual mirth.

Morrow nodded. "I know what you're going to say."

"You killed him."

A pained expression flashed on Morrow's face.

"You don't understand what happened that night." He began. "I didn't have any intention of killing him. I went there to talk, but a fight did break out, but I wouldn't have fought to kill him. The man was like a father to me," Morrow explained.

"At one point, there was an accident…I didn't mean to..." Morrow said, his eyes clenching shut before he continued.

"I tried to help him, but he was too far gone, and Shaun and Sachiko came home minutes later, to find him like that. And Shaun saw me leave. He died in front of them."

Flash seemed to think over what he had just heard before answering. "Have you tried explaining this to Shaun, or Sachiko?"

Morrow gave a sigh before answering. "I've tried, they don't believe me. They think I killed him in cold blood"

Morrow paused before continuing. "When he was dying, he told me two things. One was that it wasn't too late for me to change. And the second was that I would lose to Shaun," Morrow said before continuing.

"I think he knew that if Shaun did defeat me. I might see the error of my ways, and want to change."

Flash seemed to take it all in before speaking.

"Wow, that's quite a revelation," he said.

"So you knew him since you were what?"

"Nineteen," Morrow answered.

"Did you know Sachiko's mom?" Flash asked casually.

"What…" Morrow asked slowly.

"I just thought if you knew her grandfather since then, you would know her mother," Flash said.

Morrow paused as he gained a reminiscent look in his eyes. "Yes…I knew Yoriko," he said before walking ahead.

Flash was about to join him when he suddenly received a message on his earpiece.

"Hey! I gotta go take care of something real quick, I'll be back in about ten minutes." Flash called as Morrow turned and nodded.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Flash said before speeding off.

A minute later Shaun and Morrow were sitting at a table. The restaurant's interior was large and it had two levels for diners, the bottom level which was a large room with tables throughout and a bar in one corner, and two sets of large stairs on two sides of the room on the wall which led to a second level which overlooked the bottom as it went in a square shape along the walls.

Shaun looked down over the wooden railing to his left to look down to the lower level, the top level was devoid of any people except them. The bottom level had quite a few people sitting around and eating as well as some at the bar.

"So…" Morrow said trying to start up conversation.

Shaun turned to him with a raised brow.

"How many people can you sense are in this building?" Morrow asked. "I want to see how you're improving."

Shaun nodded before closing his eyes. "There are…..seventy three people currently in the building, not counting us." He said opening his eyes.

Morrow nodded. "Good, you're getting better." He said as they sat, Morrow taking a sip from his glass of water.

They continued to sit and wait for Flash to arrive when suddenly they heard several gasps of shock from below.

Shaun peered down to see a lot of the people sitting at their tables where now on their feet and staring at something near the entrance.

Turning to look his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

It was a robot.

It looked humanoid in body structure, with a mostly white and dark blue colour scheme of separate white and blue plating on its body. The head had white glowing rectangular slits for eyes; it had a small bluish white glowing triangle on its chest.

It looked around before suddenly jumping up into the air, jets coming out of its feet as it flew forward and grabbed two people before flying up and crashing through the large skylight.

Shaun watched in shock as more robots with the same appearance flew in through the front door as well as the roof, grabbing people and flying out, coming in so fast before flying out.

"I don't know what's going on, but I ain't just gonna sit here," Shaun said jumping down over the rail falling to the floor with a thud.

Seeing one of the robots grab a woman to his far right Shaun jumped up into the air and flipped over it, landing and grabbing the robot's hand that was gripping the woman and pulling it off her, before kicking the robot back into a nearby wall.

Shaun then ran at it and buried his fist into the robots chest, directly on the glowing triangle. It cracked and broke inward, and causing the robot to become limp and lifeless as its eyes lost its glow.

Turning he saw in annoyance that the woman he had been trying to save was being flown out the front door, he was about to run after them but a sight caught his eye.

The robots were putting the people down.

Outside the building, the robots were placing them on the ground; even the ones being flown through the broken skylight were being placed out the front of the restaurant where they promptly ran away in fear.

"What?...Why are they doing that?" He asked aloud.

"Isn't it obvious," Morrow said jumping down to the bottom level, Shaun turned back to him and tensed.

The robots where now around the room, staring at the two of them, everyone else in the restaurant was gone except for them. Some of the robots were up in the air, in various places while others stood around the room.

"The people weren't there targets. We were," Morrow said as he glanced around surveying the robots. There were at least forty of them from what he could see.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but you might want to duck," Morrow said.

"Huh?" Shaun said before seeing one of the robots suddenly in front of him, ducking just in time to avoid a punch to the head.

Morrow jumped up and back flipped to the upper level, as half the robots went up the stairs and flew towards him, the other half focused on Shaun.

Blasting the robot in front of him back he followed up by launching himself forward and grabbing its head and twisting it around and breaking it.

A small circle of robots formed around him, and Shaun grabbed a nearby table, picking it up and swinging it around himself and causing the robots to keep their distance, before he grabbed the bottom legs and threw it at a number of them.

To his surprise it was sliced in half, the broken bits of wood falling to reveal one of the robots with two long blades coming out of its wrists.

"They've got swords!" He called out to Morrow.

"I know!" Morrow exclaimed back as he was dodging and ducking multiple swords swipes, before letting out a barrage of energy balls at the robots causing them to be blown back. He turned and kicked the one behind him down the stairs.

Shaun was still fighting off several of them, when one held his hand up and a small barrel emerged from the top of its hand, a moment later it unleashed a barrage of bullets that hit Shaun in the chest.

The teenager hissed in pain as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the bullets. They fell off his skin but there were several small marks, picking up one of the bullets quickly he saw they glowed a slight blue colour.

Before he could say anymore, Morrow suddenly flipped off the railing and landed behind him, the two of them back to back as they attacked the robots continuously.

"Grab my hand," Morrow said as he turned to Shaun, the teenager looked confused.

"I'll boost you up," he said as Shaun realised what he was talking about and grabbed his hand. Morrow then swung him around, knocking several robots back in doing so, and threw Shaun up in the air.

He was launched up above them near the skylight and then began to descend. His hands covered in red energy as he came back down and slammed them into the floor, letting out a shockwave of energy which blasted the robots all back, some crashing into the walls.

Shaun stood up and saw the robots beginning to stand again.

Morrow spoke up. "Ok, we've had some fun, how bout I just end this now?" He asked.

Shaun nodded.

"You might want to get out," Morrow said as Shaun quickly rushed towards the door, jumping across the robots just as Morrow moved to the center of the restaurant.

Clenching his hands into fists and throwing them to his sides Morrow let out a yell as his entire body began glowing.

"HAAAAARRGGHHHH!"

Shaun watched from outside as a huge explosion filled the interior of the building, causing him to cover his eyes from the brightness.

A minute later the smoke and cleared, Shaun walked forward to see Morrow standing in the same place, the entire restaurant around him destroyed except for bits of broken wood and stone which lay around him. None of the other buildings were damaged except for some cracks and broken windows.

Morrow had controlled the explosion enough to only damage what he wanted to.

Speaking of which, Shaun looked down to see only broken bits of metal and parts, the robots being nothing but scrap.

Morrow walked over to Shaun, his clothing now torn and ripped in various places.

"So, I guess we'll have to have lunch later," he said with a smirk.

Shaun was about to respond when suddenly Flash appeared.

"Hey guys I'm—" Flash began only to stop as his eyes widened in shock.

He surveyed the now destroyed building and the two of them, taking in their torn and ripped clothing.

"….But…I only left you two alone for ten minutes!" He exclaimed.

"We'll explain on the way back to Metro Tower," Shaun said with a small laugh.

A few minutes passed as Shaun filled in Flash on what happened. "Do you have any idea who sent them?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Shaun said as he was thinking it over. Shaun was about to speak up when he suddenly felt something, something far away.

Morrow suddenly stopped walking as well as they both seemingly looked towards a seemingly random direction, at least random to Flash.

"Guys?"

They didn't answer him as Shaun suddenly got a worried look on his face, worried and confused.

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"Oh X'Hal. It's here," Shaun whispered.

"What is?"

"Wait," Shaun corrected. "It's a person. And they are here!"

Morrow seemed to be less worried, but still confused. "But…that energy…" He said as he looked at Shaun who was breathing heavily.

"We need to get to the tower, now!" Shaun exclaimed.

 **(Meanwhile)**

A large blue and white hole was currently opened up in the middle of a large forest. It was a portal.

A figure stepped through, a young man; he was dressed in a black outfit with red and silver motif and a dark red cape, his face covered by a black mask which also covered his hair, though the eyes, mouth and nose covering seemed to be some kind of face plate attached to the mask.

He walked through and a moment later one of the robot's that looked like the ones that had attacked Shaun and Morrow walked through and stood at his side.

Another man walked through the portal, coming to stand beside him. He wore a dark blue almost black suit with two white circles on each leg, a white belt and a white cape with another two matching white circles on each wrist, the cape connected to the insignia on his chest, a white and red house of el crest.

This was Superman. Of the Justice Lords.

"Do you need any of the Lords to go with you?" He asked the unknown man.

"No," the young man answered, his voice seemingly muffled and distorted by his mask.

"My team and I can handle Metro Tower, we'll rendezvous when we're finished there," he said as he turned to see his team walking towards the portal and towards them. "They won't stand a chance against us."

"Be that as it may, I'd like for you to take a few of the Youth Lords along with you," Superman said. "It would be good for their training, and it won't hurt you to have extra people on your side," he said as the young man became annoyed with Superman.

He turned away just as his team stepped through the portal.

The first was Starfire.

Her appearance was exactly like her counterpart in this world, except her outfit was different instead of the light purple colour it was before. The outfit now was dark almost black purple and her boots were the same. She wore long pants instead of a skirt. Her shirt was the same, still exposing her midriff, but the sleeves were longer, descending down to her arm bracers which were red, as well as her belt and neck piece. Her hair was also cut shorter, going just to her shoulders.

Next was Cyborg.

His appearance was pretty much the same, except for the blue sections of his legs, arms, shoulders, and face being red and the silver/grey sections were now black. He walked ahead and the next person stepped through.

It was Beast Boy.

His outfit was different, instead of purple and black, it was red and grey, the purple parts being changed to grey while the black parts where now red. His hair now also sported a buzz cut. And a pair of red goggles was on his face.

The next person to walk through was completely covered, making it unable to tell who he was.

He wore what looked to be dark grey combat armour over his body with some red sections, with some obvious technological features and enhancements. A dark maroon coloured helmet adorned his head, but was smooth and reflective, making his face impossible to see. A belt with multiple compartments was around his waist as was a few gadgets.

"The Youth Lords are coming through," he said, his voice was changed by the helmet, causing it to sound distorted and muffled slightly.

Four more people followed behind him. They looked a bit uncomfortable with the Titans but nonetheless followed closely behind. The first to step through the portal was Zora Drake. Her long black hair was pulled up into a tight high ponytail. She smirked as she stepped out, dusting non-existent dirt off of her uniform.

The Youth Lords had very similar uniforms for the most part. They were grey and black with the red star (modelled off of their America's new flag) in the centre. Following behind her was Scott West. Scott used to be a very funny kid who loved to joke around but he stopped joking once he had Lord Superman lobotomize his younger brother Joey. The last two to step through were Garrett Fair and Harrison Streak.

Before any of them could speak, the young man with the red cape walked up to them and stood still in front of the four of them, causing them to become nervous under his gaze. The black face plate had small red lenses where his eyes were, they couldn't see his face at all, and the lenses cut off any view of his eye colour.

"Let me make something explicitly clear," he said seriously, his tone making them more nervous than they already were.

The Leader of The Titans was well known throughout their world. He had been the one to break the Lords out of their imprisonment, and was widely regarded as the one who kick started the new world order, and the second age of the Justice Lords, despite him having his own independent group and ideology.

"You will follow every order given to you, by me, or by one of my team," he said in the same tone, motioning to the Titans behind him. "If you at any time disobey me, there will be severe consequences," he said as he leaned in closer.

"Do you understand?"

The four Youth Lords nodded quickly, causing the young man to back away and turn away to his team.

"Let's go," their leader said as he slowly floated off the ground before flying upwards, Starfire following him, Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and flew up. Cyborg waited a moment before he flew up into the air, propelled by rocket powered jets in his feet.

The armoured figure, wearing the maroon helmet pressed a button his right glove and a board flew out from the portal.

It was black and silver, and was about the length of a snow board but was more bulky underneath, with rotors small jets to make it fly, it also had several more enhancements and gadgetry hooked onto it. The figure hopped on to it, his boots locking into place on the board before he took off into the sky following the others.

The Youth Lords were suddenly met with four of the robots who came out of the portal and kneeled before them, they then climbed onto their backs before the robots took off into the air with the four members holding on. A moment later legions of the robots flew out of the portal, taking off after the group

The leader was flying next to Starfire; he clenched his hands into fists.

Metro Tower was about to be under siege.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 20 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc'**

 **AC333 originally posted the story, and I began co-writing after chapter 10, AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **Get ready for another long chapter and some great fight scenes ahead, and as always Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 20**

Shaun, Flash, and Morrow barged in through the front doors of Metro Tower, all three of them with similar expressions of worry and concern. "We have to inform Batman and Hawkgirl," Flash said quickly, adding, "All the other League members are on missions or up in the Watchtower." Shaun and Morrow nodded as they headed for the elevator.

Once inside Shaun turned to Flash. "They're heading this way, several of them," he informed the speedster.

"To the Tower?" Flash asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Morrow nodded before continuing. "There's something else too."

"There seems to be a point where these people are coming from. It's like they are just appearing there," Morrow said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What like teleportation?" Flash inquired.

"I'm not sure exactly, but that's not the most confusing thing," Morrow said before turning to Shaun.

"You can feel them can't you?" He said as Shaun nodded to himself.

After a moments silence, Shaun spoke up. "I recognise several of the energy signatures currently coming towards the Tower, though I don't know how it's possible," he said looking perplexed.

"Who are they?" Flash asked, wondering why Shaun seemed so confused. Who were the people?

"It's…the Titans."

Flash did a double take before speaking up after a few seconds. "What do you mean the Titans?" He asked.

Shaun turned to him with the same perplexed look on his face.

"I mean the energy signatures I'm picking up on are of Starfire and Beast Boy, as well as a few others, and the person me and Morrow have been worried about. The threat," he said as Flash was still confused.

"But how? Why would Starfire and Beast Boy be with them, I thought they were here in Metro Tower," Flash said as Shaun looked at Flash with not only confusion, but worry.

"That's just the thing…they are still in Metro Tower."

Flash, Morrow and Shaun stepped out of the elevator and walked along the hall towards the conference room preserved for the founding members.

"You're not making any sense. How can there be two Starfire's and Beast Boy's," Flash said as they hurried along.

"Look I don't know how to explain it, all I know is there are two of them," Shaun said seriously.

"And there was another Superman there as well," Morrow said speaking up, causing Flash to instantly stop in his tracks.

"What did you just say…?" Flash said with alarm, turning to Morrow.

"I said there was another Superman there with them, at this point where they appeared. Though he feels...different," Morrow said as Flash was suddenly overcome with dread and his fists clenched at his side.

"The Lords," Flash whispered harshly.

"The who?" Shaun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Justice Lords, they're back," he said grimly, his face etched into a cold expression that seemed completely unnatural for the usually mirthful man.

"Ok...And they are?" Shaun asked, still not really understanding who they were.

"A few years back, the Justice League faced a group of enemies known as the Justice Lords; they were a version of the League from a parallel world. Exactly the same as the League, except they had become twisted and dark after a certain event changed them," Flash explained.

"What event could possibly do that?" Morrow asked, causing Flash to look down slightly.

"Their Flash was killed."

Silence spread throughout the hall, until Flash spoke up.

"We managed to send them back to their own world, but it seems now they're back, and with more allies this time," Flash said scowling at the thought of having to deal with the Lords again.

Reaching the conference room Flash opened the door to see Shayera and Batman waiting expectantly. Also present were Raven, Starfire, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Marcus, and Sachiko.

"What was so important we had to meet right now?" Shayera asked with her arms crossed.

"The Lords are back," Flash said, not beating around the bush.

"What!?" Batman exclaimed, he and Shayera's eyes widening.

"And there's more," Shaun said gravely.

The next few minutes Shaun, Flash and Morrow explained the situation as best they could. Everyone present listened intently.

"This is not good," Shayera said seriously before turning to Shaun. "Can you tell how long it will be till they arrive?"

"Maybe about ten minutes" Shaun said with a frown. "There aren't any of the Lords with them, but that doesn't make it any less of a threat."

"So, like what do we do?" Beast Boy said, still trying to get over the fact that a parallel version of him was coming towards the tower.

Shaun turned to The Titans. "We get ready for a fight. Something tells me they're not coming here to chat and have a tea party," Shaun said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go suit up." He said before turning to Raven. "I'm going to need your help with something too."

Raven nodded before the two of them headed towards the exit of the room and disappeared.

"There's not enough time to evacuate the Tower. We'll need to get the staff and the Youth League members to the shelter rooms, though maybe a few members can help us fend off these guys," Shayera said as Batman nodded.

"I'll try and get in contact with The Watchtower," he said before turning to Marcus.

"Can you send out the lockdown warning throughout the tower while I try contacting the others?" He asked, Marcus quickly nodded before the two of them walked out together.

 **(With Shaun and Raven)**

The two quickly moved through the halls, Shaun jogging while Raven floated along beside him. Making it to his room, he quickly entered and walked over to his closet.

Pushing aside the clothes Shaun reached down and moved the items on the floor away before pulling up the grate which was hidden underneath it. Placing the grate to the side he reached down further and pulled up the large black trunk he had concealed below. Placing his thumb on the scanner on the top the trunk gave a low hiss before unlocking, Shaun opening it up and peering at the contents within.

Raven walked over beside him and slowly reached down, her hand reappearing holding a red cowl helmet with black lenses in the eyes.

"Do you think you could send all my stuff here to The Fireplace while I get ready?" Shaun asked, referring to his and Marcus's base underneath their apartment in Gotham.

Raven gave a slow nod, placing the cowl down on the bed.

"I can, but why?" She asked evenly.

Shaun looked in a seemingly random direction with an intent look before turning back to Raven. "Even if we manage to fight these guys off from the Tower, that doesn't mean this will be the end of it. The Lords will no doubt regroup with their allies. Either way I think we should regroup in Gotham when this is over," he said seriously.

Raven nodded wordlessly and walked over to his closet as she began to transport his things using magic.

He turned back to the trunk and began putting on his armoured outfit.

—

Olivia sat in a chair in the lounge on the Youth League's floor, far away from the windows. She was currently working on a code she had been building for years. This particular code infected a horrible virus into her enemy's computer. She thought maybe if she finished it she could use it on the Metro Bomber. _No,_ she thought. _It would just backfire._ Still, it could be useful in the future.

She looked around the room to see Donovan and Joey playing ping pong, Jonathan reading a book, and Piper watching the news. Overall, it was pretty quiet.

"Everyone!" Said Shayera from the door. She looked way more serious than usual. "I need your attention."

Piper muted the tv, Jonathan put down his book, and Olivia shut her computer. Joey and Donovan continued to play ping pong with each other, ignoring Shayera. She angrily walked over and grabbed the ping pong ball out of the air, crushing it in her hand and dropping it back on the table.

"Now that I have your attention," she said, walking back so everyone could see her. "We have a large threat approaching. In the early members of the League the founding members faced them. We're going to need your help defending the Metro Tower."

"Who's attacking us?" Asked Piper.

"The Justice Lords," said Shayera.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had read the confidential file about the Justice Lords. They were from a parallel universe. When their Flash died, they turned into totalitarian dictators. They planned to take over the League's universe but failed and were sent to prison. Amanda Waller took over as acting president before elections were established.

"They're not alone this time. Apparently some members of the Teen Titans in their world joined. They're also using large amounts of robots for control. And they're planning to attack the Metro Tower," finished explaining Shayera.

Everyone was silent. They didn't know how to respond to this.

"Get suited up and meeting me in conference room 3-C in five minutes." She walked out of the room and everyone quickly left.

Olivia practically ran down to her room and phased through the door, throwing on her battle clothes. She made sure to place her phone in her pocket just in case a certain dangerous someone decided to contact her. She quickly french braided her hair and tied her shoes, running to the conference room. With one minute to spare, she made it inside. She looked around to see the Titans, other Youth League members, Shayera, and the Flash.

A voice from the doorway spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"You guys better be ready, cause this isn't gonna be easy."

Everyone turned to see Shaun and Raven standing by the doorway. Everyone's eyes widened slightly at Shaun's outfit, except for The Titans who had seen it before.

The outfit consisted of black boots that went up to his knees; the boots seemed to be coated in a smooth dark matte metal, his knees both had a silver joint plate over them. The pants were a matching black colour with dark red metal on the sides of the legs and in the inner thigh looking to be the same matte like metal that covered his boots. On his left thigh was a black holster strapped to the leg holding two dark red batons with black tops.

The upper body was also black, there were dark red armoured sections starting his lower stomach, then after a gap another armoured section on his lower abdominals, another section on his upper abdominals and a larger red armoured piece which covered his upper chest. A black Japanese Kanji symbol marked the left pectoral.

The arms had black gloves going to his mid forearm with black armoured pieces on the back of the hands. And on the elbow joint and back of the forearm was a longer red connected piece. Silver coloured metallic plating curved around his shoulder blades only slightly extruding out from the smooth look.

Shaun stood there holding his cowl helmet in one hand and leaned down to adjust his left boot before he and Raven walked over to the Titans.

The back of the armour had a similar design, with the red metallic coating most of the back, however becoming black and blending in with the pants and lower back. A longer holster was on the back, but seemed to be made to carry a singular pole or staff which was not present.

Flash let out a whistle of approval. "Ok, I gotta admit, that is pretty cool."

Shaun gave him a grin before turning to the others. "So you guys had everything explained to you right?" He asked evenly.

Jonathan spoke up first. "Uh yeah we did…..but what's with the suit?!" He asked incredulously.

Shaun glanced down at the suit before looking up at them. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Where the hell did you get it?!" Olivia exclaimed.

Shaun merely scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "I've had it with me since I joined the Youth League."

The Youth League members present seemed to stare at him with disbelief and curiosity.

"…..Then why the hell didn't you wear it before?" Olivia asked pointedly.

"Never really had a reason to," Shaun said before his eyes narrowed. There was still some tension between the two of them.

"But one of the people coming towards the tower…they're the reason I'm wearing it," he said before Marcus and Batman walked into the room.

"Ok, so we've begun lock down procedures, and I managed to contact the police and they're sending out notifications and public announcements to evacuate the nearby areas," Marcus said before glancing up from his tablet. "Oh, good you've got your armour on," he said to Shaun before turning back and handing the tablet to Batman who checked over some of the details.

"Did everyone else know about that but us?" Olivia whispered dryly to Donovan, who merely shrugged.

"Where's Morrow?" Nightwing asked, looking around just as the aforementioned man entered the room. He had changed his outfit as well, and was now wearing a full navy blue body suit which covered everything but neck and face. He had black gloves on and boots. He had been supplied it in his room as a temporary outfit in case of such an emergency.

Shaun shot him an amused look. "You look like your about to get ready for an interpretive dance class, not a battle," he said snickering.

Morrow shot him an annoyed look but didn't respond.

"Ok, listen up," Shayera said, breaking the momentary silence. "We are about go into combat with an unknown force, as well as several versions of people we may know," she said seriously.

"I can't say this will be easy, nor can I predict the outcome. But I need you to focus out there, remember what's important. We need to stop this assault, and be prepared for the possibility that this is only the beginning of something larger." She said gravely.

"What do you mean 'something larger'?" Jonathan asked.

Batman spoke up in her place.

"This assault today isn't being led by any of the Lords, but by parallel versions of the Titans," Batman said. "Apparently they are also being accompanied by several other unidentified individuals, one of whom Shaun has mentioned is a threat of unknown origin or ability."

"This leads me to believe the Lords may have plans elsewhere, or this attack is merely meant to distract us or garner them the time they need to prepare, possibly bring more of their forces to this dimension. It may also be meant to cripple or weaken our defenses," The Dark Knight said with his usual tone, his fists clenching at his sides.

"As you've already been informed too, they have an unknown amount of robots under their command, as they earlier attacked Shaun and Alexander while they were in Metropolis," Batman continued.

However before Batman could say anymore, Sachiko entered the room; she also received wide eyed looks from several of the people present.

She was wearing a black and silver themed outfit that was skin tight. It had black boots which connected to matching black pants, a silver belt which held several bladed sheathed weapons, and a Sai rested on each side of her hips.

Her upper body had a black short sleeved shirt with a silver design running along the neck before it connected to a black mask that covered her eyes and the sides of her head, while leaving her hair free at the top and her mouth and nose uncovered.

There was also a black hood with silver trim around it attached to the neck of the suit, and a dark cape that ran down the side. The costume had gloves which connected to arm bracers that stopped just before the shirt sleeves.

"So are we ready to go yet?" She asked casually.

"…What do you think you're doing?" Shaun asked staring at her.

Sachiko looked up at him with a curious expression. "What do you mean; I'm helping you guys out?"

Shaun cocked his head to the side. "Uh, yeah that's not happening."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why not!?"

"Because this is too dangerous. There's no way you're going out there," he said seriously.

Sachiko looked taken back for a second before replying. "Too dangerous! Since when was it too dangerous in the past," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Shaun shot her an annoyed look. "If you remember, I wasn't too thrilled about you wanting to join me and Jackson out on the field anyway. But this is something else entirely," he said frowning.

"How is this different from what we did before?" she demanded.

"Oh let me see," Shaun said sarcastically. "Maybe because we weren't fighting parallel versions of our friends or an individual powerful enough to make me and Morrow worried despite being in another dimension!"

"Yeah look I don't think this is such a great idea either," Morrow said speaking up, only for Sachiko to glare at him.

"You're opinion doesn't matter to me in the least," she spat out, before turning away from him. Morrow looked like he wanted to say something in return, but remained silent.

"Look I said you're not fighting, and that's final, this is for your own good!" Shaun said frowning at her.

Olivia watched the exchange and was slightly shocked, she hadn't seen this side of Shaun before, and he seemed like an overprotective older sibling dealing with a stubborn younger one.

Sachiko let out an annoyed growl before her eyes narrowed.

" **And what if I say it's not final,"** she said in Japanese. Shaun's eyes narrowed in response.

" **You're seriously going to be stubborn over this!"** He exclaimed back to her in the same language.

" **You're the one being stubborn! Just let me help you,"** she said back to him.

" **Look why won't you trust me when I say this isn't something you want to be a part of!?"**

Sachiko merely walked up and poked him in the chest.

" **That's for me to decide!"**

" **No it's not. I promised I would protect you. And if you think you're taking even one step out of this tower, you've got another thing coming,"** Shaun replied leaning down.

Everyone was shocked at what happened next, when Sachiko suddenly sucker punched Shaun in the face; he didn't reel back at all but remained in place, his expression quickly turning from surprised to a more serious one.

"Don't do that again" he said in English.

Sachiko then hit him with a left hook, Shaun's face remained in place but his eyes narrowed.

"If you hit me one more time-"he began only to be interrupted when she brought the butt of a Katana handle up and smacked it into his jaw.

"That's it!" Shaun exclaimed as Sachiko spun around him and attempted to hit him with her sheathed sword, only for Shaun to swing his leg up and knock it across the room.

Sachiko than ran at him, only for Shaun to duck down and lightly jab his open palm into her stomach causing her to skid back on the ground.

She took a few breaths before running at him again, this time jumping up into the air; Shaun grabbed both her arms only for her to land her legs into his pectorals. The two remained like that for a few seconds; their eyes locked onto each other, only for a moment until black energy came between and separated them.

"You have no right to get involved in this! I can handle myself!"She screamed. The two stepped closer to each other and looked like they were about to start pulling out each other's hair until a black energy appeared between them.

"That's enough," Raven said seriously as she appeared between them, her expression stern.

Everyone was still watching, surprised at how quickly the situation had escalated.

Shaun was about to move away to the Titans when Sachiko spoke up, her voice softer this time.

" **Please Gamushara,"** she said in Japanese.

This caused Shaun to stop as the Titans and Morrow looked between them expectantly.

" **Sachiko…"** Shaun began.

" **I just want to help you and stop these guys. You know I'm not defenseless,"** she said with a more pleading tone.

Shaun's expression softened slightly. " **I know,"** he replied. **"But that still doesn't mean I'm not worried about your safety."**

Sachiko then looked down contemplatively before her eyes lit up. "What if I only fought the robots, how about that?" She asked in English.

Shaun looked at her for a moment with an unsure expression before turning to Marcus; he too had a similar look on his face.

He closed his eyes before letting out a sigh. "Yo Elsa," he called out turning to Piper. "Come here," he said before a few moments later Piper was next to Sachiko.

"Do you think you two could stick together out there?" He asked.

The two girls turned to look at each other, Piper being slightly taller as she was a year older.

They both nodded after a moment, smiling slightly at each other.

"This should be fun," Sachiko said as Piper reached down and pulled out Sachiko's sheathed katana.

"Nice sword," Piper said as she examined the blade before sheathing it and handing it to Sachiko.

"Thanks," Sachiko replied.

Shaun smiled at their interactions. "See, you're already getting along. Maybe you two can bond over Barbies and shopping and all kinds of girly shit."

This earned him identical glares from the two girls, though Shaun was unfazed.

Joey spoke up suddenly catching everyone's attention. "Ok before anything else happens I just have to say something that's been bothering me since we got here," he said as all eyes were on him.

He turned to look at Raven across the room for a moment before speaking. "You've got something stuck on your forehead," he said suddenly.

It took a moment for everyone to realise what he had said. The Titans stared at him incredulously, while Raven merely looked annoyed at the statement, knowing he was referring to the smooth gemstone on her forehead, more specifically on her Ajna Chakra.

"It's like right there," Joey said pointing to his own forehead, Raven's right eye twitched slightly.

"THAT'S MEANT TO BE THERE YOU IDIOT!" Shaun exclaimed.

Joey's eyes widened at Shaun's explanation and quickly let out a nervous chuckle as he raised his hands up peacefully. "Oooh, hehehe that's totally cool then, no problem," he said.

Nightwing spoke up. "Ok, now if there's nothing else. We should probably get outside," Nightwing said seriously.

Shaun was about to begin exiting the room when he felt a hand run along his right arm, looking to the side he saw Piper touching various parts of his armour.

"This is really well made, where did you get it?" She asked genuinely.

"It's from the Armani winter collection," Shaun responded sarcastically. "Can we just get going!"

The groups began to exit the conference room, Marcus breaking off from them to go and continue monitoring the lockdown procedures.

Raven stopped next to Shaun who also paused. "You guys ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute," Shaun said as he nodded as the groups continued towards the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to stay here and help Marcus with the lockdown procedures; I'll meet up outside with you shortly," Raven said evenly.

Shaun nodded slowly, he knew Raven could lead the younger members to the lockdown rooms and teleport them there if needed, plus Marcus seemed to have his hands full already.

"Ok," Shaun said before beginning to follow the others, only for Raven's hand to stop him.

"Wait, you're missing something," she said with a small smile, causing Shaun to look at her with confusion.

"I was just about to put the cowl on?" Shaun said referring to his cowl helmet he held in his left hand.

"I wasn't talking about that," Raven said lightly.

She brought both her hands together in a cupped gesture at her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Her hands began to glow a dark black before she slowly spread them apart.

In the space between her hands a pole like shape began to appear, Raven spread her hands out completely and it fully materialised in the air. It was a wooden staff roughly three feet long; it was a red and brown cherry wood colour with a black ring near the top and another near the bottom.

Realisation came to Shaun's face as he took the staff from mid-air and held it in his hands.

"I kept it safe for you, like you wanted," Raven said as Shaun smiled and lifted the staff behind him and placed it in the holster on his back, it slid down until it was just visible past his shoulder blade.

"The enchantments I put on it are still in place, all you have to do is concentrate and it will respond to your will," she said as Shaun nodded before placing his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"…Just be careful" she said as she leaned her head onto his chest, placing he right hand on his upper chest and feeling the coldness of the armour.

"Rachel It's going to be ok-" Shaun began softly only for her to interrupt him.

"You've been worried about this for some time now, don't expect me not to. You don't know who this person is, or what they are capable of," she said seriously.

"And we both know you can be reckless at times," Raven continued.

Shaun was about to retort when she gave him a look.

"…Ok maybe sometimes," Shaun said conceding.

"I'll try and be careful," he said softly as he rubbed small circles into her back comfortingly.

"Also," she said speaking up after a moment; she looked up into his eyes, her own tinged with worry.

"Don't use the Tri-Beam Cannon or the Kaioken" she said sternly.

Shaun let out a breath as he moved back slightly, shaking his head slightly.

"Rachel-"

"You know how dangerous those techniques are!" she said raising her voice.

"If it comes down to it I may have to," he said evenly, Raven frowned at him, both of them continued to stare the other down before Raven's expression faltered and she gave a small sigh.

"…Then promise me you'll use it only once, and only if absolutely necessary," she said softly.

Shaun put his hands on her arms. "I don't like seeing you worry," Shaun said softly.

"How can I not worry?" She said looking up at him. "…You know the risks of using those techniques; if you use the Tri-Beam too many times or put too much into it in one battle you'll exhaust all your life force."

"And then…then you'd…" she began, only to stop as her eyes clenched shut, she moved closer and buried her head in his chest again, trying to reign in her emotions as she gripped him tighter.

Shaun ran a comforting hand through her hair, softly stroking it before leaning back and placing a hand on her chin, raising her head up to look at him.

"It's going to be ok." He said with a small smile before he wiped the moisture welling in her eyes softly. "You know I cannot bear to see you in tears," said softly. "My beloved Gend'an"

The two continued to hold each other until a voice called out from the hall behind them.

"Yo, love birds, sorry to interrupt but we might need some help, you know with the bad guys!" Beast Boy's voice called out as he stuck his head out from the corner.

The combined looks Shaun and Raven gave him caused him to give a yelp before disappearing behind the corner again.

Giving a sigh Shaun moved away from Raven, and brought his cowl helmet up and put it on, a small click could be heard as it connected to the neckline of the suit.

"Duty calls," Shaun said before giving her one last look before they separated, going their opposite directions.

Quickly catching up with the others they continued towards the front exit of the building.

"It's confusing, the one who's energy feels all fuzzy," Morrow said, catching Nightwing's attention.

"Is that the one you and Shaun are worried about?" he asked.

"No, that's a separate person. I think the fuzzy one has something, or is wearing something that is interfering with our ability to sense them," Morrow explained.

"Like Cyborg?" Nightwing asked.

"No, as I've explained before we can't sense Cyborg at all, his cybernetic and robotic enhancements make it so we can't sense his body's energy." Shaun said as they were now entering the lobby.

"So the Lords world version of me could be on his way with the others?" Cyborg asked with a frown.

"More than likely," Morrow said as everyone paused momentarily at the entrance.

"This is it," Shayera said with a serious expression before she pushed open the doors and the two groups walked out into the entrance of Metro Tower.

The garden area and entrance driveway were completely empty, as were the streets out the front of the Tower.

Batman put his finger to his ear as he received intel from Marcus.

"The streets have been evacuated several blocks around, but we should still use caution, try not to let them get outside that perimeter." Batman said before Morrow spoke up.

"They're coming!" He said, before turning and pointing to the sky.

Everyone turned to look in the direction he was pointing at and saw several small humanoid shapes flying towards the tower, as well as many other figures of roughly the same size coming behind them.

"They must be more robots coming with them," Shaun said turning to Cyborg.

"Yeah, there are. My scanners are picking up a ton of them," Cyborg said frowning as the multiple figures flew towards the tower faster, coming into clearer view.

Starfire's eyes widened as she saw her parallel double land on the street before she was joined by another Cyborg who descended down by use of his rocket jets coming from his feet.

"Dude! The other you can fly!" Beast Boy said turning to Cyborg who was staring at his Lords verse counterpart with surprise.

The other Beast Boy was next to land in the form of a Pterodactyl, he shifted back into his normal form after he landed, then followed by a figure wearing dark grey combat armour with noticeable technological enhancements, he wore a maroon coloured smooth helmet and landed on the ground riding a flying board of some kind.

"That's the fuzzy one," Shaun said eyeing the figure in the maroon helmet.

Hawkgirl and Batman's eyes narrowed upon seeing the next four figures that landed, coming down off the backs of four of the robots.

They were parallel versions of Youth League members.

Harrison Streak, Garret Fair, Zora Drake, and-

"Scott…" Joey said in disbelief as he saw the parallel version of his brother standing with them.

Flash also looked as though he couldn't believe it as the Lords verse Scott merely shot them a look of regret, before his expression hardened.

For several moments no one moved nor spoke, they merely examined one another.

Until Batman spoke up, and broke the silence. "Who is the one leading you, where are they?" He said gruffly, however his question was answered with a chuckle from above.

Everyone looked up to see a figure floating up above them; he was wearing a black outfit with red and silver designs along it, with a red cape. His face was concealed with a black mask which covered his head completely, and his face was covered in a black metal faceplate with red lenses.

He slowly descended to the ground, his red cape billowing in the slight breeze as stood in front of his group.

"That would be me," he said, his voice muffled and distorted by his mask and faceplate.

The masked figure's head turned slightly as he seemingly turned his attention to the Youth League members and the Titans analytically.

His eyes rested on Shaun and Morrow slightly longer as he gave a low hum.

"Why did you send those robots after Me and Morrow?" Shaun asked him with a snarl.

This guy was definitely the one he and Morrow had been worried about, and finally meeting him in person was doing little to calm his nerves.

Something about him just put the teenager on edge, and the masked figure hadn't even done anything yet.

"Oh that," the masked figure said casually. "That was merely to test you, I wanted to gauge your abilities," he said before letting out a small chuckle.

"You were quite disappointing."

Shaun growled at the word, before Cyborg spoke up.

"Where's Nightwing, why are you leading the Titans in your world?" Cyborg asked with an edge to his voice.

The parallel Titans all stiffened at the mention of Nightwing.

"He…is no longer with us," Parallel Starfire said, her voice tinged with sadness.

Nightwing's stance faltered slightly, that meant in their world, he was gone. Batman glanced over at his former sidekick, before turning back to the masked figure.

"And now you lead them," he stated, the masked figure nodded.

"He chose me to succeed him," the Titan leader said before Shaun stepped forward to speak.

"Look, I don't know if you know who I am, or if there is a version of me in your world," Shaun said, turning to the Parallel Titans. "But-" he began only for Parallel Beast Boy to cut him off.

"We know who you are Shaun," Parallel Beast Boy said seriously.

This surprised Shaun slightly, as from what he had heard of the villains fates in the Lords world previously when the League was sent there, he didn't think it was possible for him to be born there.

Parallel Starfire spoke next. "You exist there, as do your Youth League friends," she said motioning to them before turning back to him. "Everything happened just as it did here, you gained your abilities, fought Morrow, travelled to Jump City, all of it," she said as Shaun digested the information.

"Then why are you all doing this!" Shaun exclaimed. "If it happened like it did here, why are you like this now?" He asked, as everyone else next to him silently wished to know too.

Parallel Cyborg spoke up after a small pause. "Our two worlds run parallel, meaning our world's time is exactly the same as yours, same day, same month, and same year," he said seriously. "However a divergence occurred with the version of you in our world, nine months ago."

"What happened nine months ago?" Donovan asked, not understanding the importance of the time.

Batman however did, as did Shaun and The Titans.

"That's when I joined the Youth League," Shaun explained.

Parallel Starfire nodded. "In this world you did, in ours you did not. Starting nine months ago in our world many changed occurred which caused our world to go down a different path."

"That still doesn't explain why the Lords are back," Flash said scowling. "They were locked away."

The masked figure turned to Flash. "Until I released them," he said, causing Hawkgirl, Batman, and Flash to turn to him with shock.

"Why would you do such a thing, don't you know what they did to your world before we stopped them?!" Shayera asked.

The masked figure nodded. "Oh yes, I know all about it, though you see our world was becoming more overrun with criminals, too many injustices and criminal acts were taking place," he said, his voice slowly rising.

"Something had to be done! So I released The Lords so that our goals could be accomplished."

"So you work for them?" Flash asked, causing the masked figure to let out a scoff.

"No, the Lords and the Titans are separate in our world. We merely work together to attain a mutually beneficial society, though our methods may differ at times," Parallel Cyborg said, answering instead of the masked one.

"And what happened to the League, surely the heroes of your world wouldn't just accept the Lords return?" Batman asked, knowing his parallel self would have rebuilt the League with other heroes following the Lords downfall.

"Oh they did," Parallel Beast Boy said with a smirk. "There were many heroes who agreed with the Lords, as were there many Youth League members who did," he said motioning to the Youth Lords next to them. "Those who didn't… well they were dealt with"

Joey didn't miss the flash of sadness and regret that appeared on Parallel Scott's face before it became stoic once again.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Nightwing asked with a glare. "Why bring the Lords back to this world, why now?"

The masked figure responded. "The Lords wish to try again; they have more allies this time, and more resources. They believe they can succeed this time."

Olivia finally spoke up, her voice filled with anger. "And do what? Hurt and persecute people into obeying them!"

The masked figure paused before turning to her. "The Lords and the Titans both have our own ideals and beliefs, though we have a common interest. To bring peace and security to this world, as we have with our own," he said, his muffled tone directed at her.

Shaun let out a scoff before narrowing his eyes. "You talk of peace…but something tells me you mean the other thing."

The masked figure merely folded his arms.

"You're one of us…aren't you?" Morrow said, gaining everyone's attention.

"One of our kind," he continued, pointing to Shaun and himself.

The masked figure merely nodded, before bringing one of his hands up, and a moment later everyone saw a purple sphere of energy appear in his hands.

"I am. Though I am far above you or him," the figure said before letting the sphere dissipate. "You two are nowhere near strong enough to beat me if we were to fight."

"Though let it be known here and now that we do not wish to harm any of you," the masked figure sad before turning to Nightwing.

"Especially the Titans of this world, you are all more than welcome to join us." He said with outstretched arms.

"However," he continued with his voice lowering. "Know that if you are not with us…you are by definition against us."

Parallel Starfire floated off the ground and landed in front of Shaun and the League world Starfire, everyone tensed and prepared for the worst, however she merely spoke to them.

" **Please…Do not stand against us. You are free to join our cause, we only wish to bring peace,"** she said in Tamaranean.

Shaun and League world Starfire's eyes narrowed.

" **Peace at what cost?"** Starfire replied to her parallel self. **"You talk of peace, yet you surround yourselves with those who would harm innocents, who would take away their right to live and choose."**

Lord Starfire's eyes narrowed.

" **Sometimes they must have their freedoms taken for the good of others, when some are free to choose as they please, it only causes misery and death to those undeserving of it"** Lord Starfire spat out with a cold expression on her face.

Shaun and Starfire stared at the parallel Tamaranean with looks of shock and disbelief, while the other League members and Titans merely looked confused at what was being said, though they got the impression it was not good.

" **Sister…what has happened to you?"** Shaun said with concern and sadness. " **For you to be this way, to talk the way you do. I don't know what is worse, the fact that you have become like this, or that you wish to impose it on us…"**

Parallel Starfire's eyes looked down to the ground as she looked forlorn.

" **Forgive me Ryand'r,"** she said as she rose up from the ground before looking into his eyes.

 **"…Forgive me for what we must do…to make you understand we are right."**

Parallel Starfire floated back over to the parallel Titans and the Youth Lords.

Everyone was on edge as they took defensive stances, the tension rising by the second as if waiting for the right spark to set everyone off.

"Trooper squad A infiltrate and capture, Youth Lords as well!" The masked figure yelled out, breaking the tension as a number of the robot 'Troopers' stood to attention before the Youth Lords present jumped on the robots backs before they quickly flew up into the air and towards the Tower.

This was it, as the Titans and Justice League members ran into action and charged.

Shayera quickly turning to Olivia and the other Youth League members.

"Olivia, Jonathan, Donovan, and Joey, you four go and stop the Youth Lords, the rest of us will deal with the ones out here!" Shayera commanded.

Olivia looked at her with slight concern, seeing the large number of robots beginning to descend onto the street, as well as the parallel Titans that were charging towards them. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Olivia called out.

"We'll be fine, just go!" Shayera exclaimed as she nodded and the Youth League members ran back up and into the tower.

"Aim for the power sources on the chest!" Shaun yelled out to them before they were out of earshot.

The masked figure turned to parallel Starfire.

"Make sure they don't interfere."

She nodded before taking off into the air and crashing through one of the Tower's windows.

Nightwing turned to their Starfire who wordlessly nodded and flew up and after her parallel self.

Shaun leapt into the air and sailed towards the masked figure with his fist cocked back, he let out a yell as he thrust it forward towards him.

However what happened next shocked him.

The masked man raised his own hand and stopped his fist mid-air like it was nothing, a loud clap sound rang out as Shaun's fist connected with the masked man's palm.

Wordlessly the man gripped Shaun's fist in his own and pulled him closer before delivering a powerful kick to his stomach, sending Shaun flying back and crashing onto the ground next to Nightwing, who was busy battling one of the robots with his staff.

"You ok?" Nightwing asked hurriedly as he dodged a kick from the robot.

"Ugh…yeah" Shaun groaned out as he stood up, before sending a blast of energy from his right hand to the robot fighting Nightwing, hitting it in the chest right at its power source and causing it to be blown back, Nightwing then jumped forward and stabbed a birdarang into the chest before back flipping away as it exploded.

Shaun rubbed his stomach where the kick connected before looking up to the masked man who stood in the same position he was in moments ago, his arms crossed as he surveyed the battle taking place along the street.

The maroon masked figure also stood near him, floating off the ground on his board.

 **(With Beast Boy)**

Beast Boy was currently in the form of a triceratops and ran at his parallel self. His Lords world counterpart merely changed into a bird and flew up over him, causing him to crash through a brick wall and into a building.

A few moments later Beast Boy emerged dizzily, before he shook it off to glare at his Lords world self.

"Dude seriously! Why are you guys acting so crazy?" He exclaimed.

Lords world Beast Boy shifted back to his normal form on the street several feet away and frowned.

"You just don't get it! Maybe if you would give us a chance, we're not the bad guys!" Lords world Beast Boy exclaimed.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Kinda hard to believe with all evil robots flying around trying to kick our butts."

Lords World Beast Boy glared at his counterpart before speaking. "Too many people are hurt due to criminals getting it too easy. You honestly can't say if we'd taken Slade out things wouldn't have been better off," he said seriously. "We could have stopped him from causing so much harm… and prevented what happened to Terra."

Beast Boy's eyes widened before he let out a growl and transformed into a large gorilla and ran at his other self. Lords World Beast Boy shifted into the same animal as they charged into one another.

 **(With Nightwing)**

Nightwing was now fighting with the man in the maroon mask. He kept hovering off the ground with his board and attacking Nightwing with a long straight sword, the Titan needing to keep flipping around to avoid it as the board's mobility and speed made it difficult to fight the opponent, not to mention the suit he was wearing was obviously enhancing his normal abilities.

The maroon masked figure stopped and rose up further off the ground above Nightwing, he seemingly surveyed the battlefield and saw the robots were beginning to lose numbers. Reaching down to his right forearm to a small metal arm bracer he pressed a few buttons.

Moments later a large blue and white hole opened up in the sky above the maroon masked figure, and suddenly robots began flying out of it in rows of five.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at the sight, they definitely had an army of those things and didn't seem to be running out any time soon.

The Titan was pulled from his thoughts however when the maroon masked man tilted his board slightly in the air and a torrent of fire was unleash, Nightwing jumped out of the way and was crash tackled by one of the robots who had flew out of the portal.

 **(With Shaun)**

Starring at the black clad masked figure that was still standing in the same spot he had before, Shaun let out a breath before taking a stronger stance.

Moving his hands to his right side he cupped them with the palms facing each other, the air around him began to shift as he concentrated his energy.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" Withing his hands a blue ball of energy appeared, his aura began to surround his body as the ball of energy grew, the area around Shaun glowing blue from the light coming from the ball.

"HA!" he screamed as he thrust his hands forward and a large beam of energy was unleashed, it was about as it increased in width and height as it extended from Shaun's hands and flew towards the masked figure.

However the figure merely turned and starred at the beam as it flew closer and closer, ripping up parts of the concrete in the road, before he thrust out his right hand, and a bright beam of energy shot out, meeting the attack head on and seemingly stopping it.

Shaun let out a grunt as he continued his attack the beam not dissipating as he continued to put more and more energy into it, however the other figure's attack wasn't faltering. The masked figure thrust his hand forward and his attack began to overtake Shaun's and be blown back towards him.

Shaun's eyes widened as the attack was now coming towards him thrust his hands out to intercept it. The attack's force caused him to be pushed back on the ground, and Shaun let out a grunt as he strained against the beam before letting out a yell and quickly raising his hands up to the sky, redirecting the beam, which flew up and continued till it was out of sight.

He flipped in mid-air and landed on a lamp post before jumping again and landing near Shayera who had just smashed a robots head in with her mace.

"He stopped my Kamehameha wave with so little effort…" Shaun said with a glare.

"Got anything else you can use, maybe something that works," Shayera said, causing Shaun to shoot her an annoyed look.

Before he could give her a sarcastic reply, a laugh could be heard coming from the masked figure, who was now floating above the street, his red cape billowing in the wind as his muffled voice was laughing under his mask.

"Oh this is really funny," he said as he laughed, before looking down at Shaun.

"You still can't fly?" He asked, having noticed that after Shaun redirected the attack, he had not flown, nor shown the ability yet at all.

Shaun didn't answer, but merely glared at the figure, who in turn took this as a confirmation.

"Seriously!?" The figure exclaimed.

"What have you been doing the last nine months, sitting on your ass eating donuts," the figure said with a condescending tone to his voice, before letting out a scoff, pausing momentarily before speaking again.

"…Maybe you are just a worthless Troq."

Shaun let out a shocked gasp after the words left the masked figure's mouth. Shayera's eyes narrowed at the word.

From where Nightwing was standing he had heard it too and turned with his mouth agape slightly before looking to Shaun who now had his fists clenched and was shaking slightly.

"What…did...you...just…call…me?" he breathed out shakily, his head was facing down slightly, he seemed to be shocked and insulted at the word, as if it had cut him deeply.

The masked figure didn't reply however.

Shaun's head suddenly shot up, and his aura exploded around him, Shayera jumped back as the energy aura surrounding him grew and expanded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He screamed out before jumping up into the air, his anger fueling him as he attempted to punch the red caped wearing man. However the figure merely flew out of the way at greater speed, causing Shaun to crash down to the ground, a second later however he turned towards the figure.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" The figure asked rhetorically.

"Raaargghhh!" Shaun yelled out as he thrust both his hands forward and a barrage of small energy balls the size of watermelons were unleashed, like a machine gun they kept coming as the masked figure batted them away, which only served to anger Shaun even more.

The masked figure then flew down through the barrage and aimed a kick at Shaun's head, causing the teen to raise both arms and block the incoming kick, a 'clang' was heard as the masked figure's leg came into contact with Shaun's forearms.

"Nice armour," the figure said before moving faster than Shaun could see and burying his fist into Shaun's throat, sending the teen flying back and crashing into a lamppost.

Shaun lied there clutching his throat, trying to regain his breath, meanwhile Shayera was now attempting to bludgeon the red caped man with her mace, only for him to block and dodge the weapon.

A hand suddenly came down and gripped Shaun's arm, pulling him up to his feet, Shaun turned to see Morrow standing there, his blue body suit cut and torn in multiple places.

"Those bloody robots have been ganging up on me for the past ten minutes," he said before his eyes narrowed as he examined the masked figure.

"You see the way he moves right?" He asked, Shaun slowly nodded wordlessly before letting out a cough.

"The best chance we have is fighting together, not alone," Morrow said, causing Shaun to scowl.

"…Fine, don't expect me to like it," Shaun said annoyed.

"I already fought with you once today, that were enough for my liking," he said before they turned their attention back to the masked figure as he backhanded Hawkgirl away from him.

Morrow turned and noticed the staff on Shaun's back.

"Can the staff still-" Morrow began, only for Shaun to cut him off.

"Yeah, it can. My girl's pretty good when it comes to magic" he said with a smirk, before raising his hand and taking out the wooden pole, he aimed it at the masked figure in the sky and held onto hit with both hands.

"Extend!" Shaun exclaimed, suddenly the black rings near the top and bottom began to glow and a second later the staff began to lengthen at great speeds, the end facing the masked figure lengthening and speeding towards him quickly.

The masked figure turned, having heard Shaun's exclamation, just in time to quickly move out of the way, the staff flying next to him.

Shaun scowled under his helmet and stopped the staff from lengthening further, before smirking and gripping it tightly and swinging it to the right, crashing into the masked man's stomach and with a heave he swung it around faster, sending the masked figure crashing through a brick wall of a building.

A smile came to Shaun's face as he retracted the staff back to its normal height, then retracted it to a smaller height and fitted it back onto his back.

"Well good thing that worked," Morrow said as they both slowly approach the building the masked man had been blown through.

Shaun let out a small scoff. "Worked on you."

However before any more words could be said a loud crash could be heard as the figure appeared in the hole he had made previously. He stood their starring down at them for a moment before he floated down to the street, landing several feet from the two.

"Nice staff, too bad it won't be enough to stop me. Nor will the two of you," the masked figure said casually.

Shaun and Morrow merely narrowed their eyes, Shaun however speaking up in aggravation.

"We haven't even started yet," he said starring at the metal faceplate on the figure's mask, just who was this guy?

"Oh don't worry, I know an easy win when I see one," the figure declared with a slightly cocky tone.

Shaun and Morrow both glared back at him, but remained in place. Shaun let out a breath as he extended his left leg out further on the ground and his right one back, he moved his right elbow down near his waist and made a fist while his right arm was held up in level with his face, his middle and index finger bent halfway.

Morrow's stance was different as he bent both his legs down halfway and held both elbows at his waist as he made two fists.

Both of them were staring at the red caped figure with looks of concentration as the wind blew lightly through the street, the sounds of the others fighting off the robots and the parallel titans could be heard in the background.

A small chunk of debris fell from the building that the masked figure had been thrown through, as soon as it hit the ground Shaun and Morrow both charged at him.

The two ran at him with great speed and as they got closer the figure uncrossed his arms as Shaun and Morrow both were upon him.

"Haargh!" Shaun exclaimed as he began to assault him with a barrage of punches, as did Morrow as the both sped down the street, however much to their anger and shock the figure was moving faster than they could hit, even with their speed he kept dodging and weaving through their punches like they were in slow motion.

After a moment the figure brought both hands up and in a blurring movements used both hands to start deflecting and knocking away their fists, one hand working on Shaun's attacks and the other blocking Morrow's as the two continued to attack him.

In a blur of movement Shaun ducked to the side and leapt behind the figure as Morrow continued to attack him from the front and leapt at him, aiming a kick to the masked man's head, Morrow sped around and prepared a punch to the man's back to accompany Shaun's attack.

Though before they could connect in a swirl of red from the man's cape he turned and shot up his right leg, connecting with Shaun's jaw and sending him flying up in the air, and at the same time swung his left hand to connect with Morrow's head, sending him flying off to the side and crashing into an abandoned car, upturning it on its side.

The masked man merely let out a low chuckle. "Pathetic."

Shaun flew through the air before coming back to his senses and flipped around and stopped himself from crashing through a wall by using his hands to brace the impact. After that however he fell to the ground, and let out a pained gasp as he gripped his jaw, spitting out a small amount of blood and wiping it from his skin he looked up to see Morrow pulling himself out of the car's dented door.

Nodding wordlessly to Morrow, Shaun stood up and concentrated his energy into his hands, Morrow did the same.

Morrow raised his right hand up and a blue energy fork appeared above his head, like a glowing trident of energy.

Shaun did the same however two spinning red discs appeared roughly the size of manholes.

"Destructo Discs!" Shaun yelled out before throwing the discs at the masked man.

"Oh you don't have to fucking name everything!" Morrow yelled out before throwing the trident at the masked figure.

The figure flew up into the sky as the attacks approached, Shaun seeing this raised his index and middle finger into the air and grunted with exertion as the discs suddenly arched and began to fly up and follow him, as did Morrow's trident, the two energy attacks began to fly side by side as the masked man continued to fly higher and higher.

However he reached down to his right forearm and seemed to press a button on it, and a moment later he was consumed in a blue and white light and disappeared from sight.

"What!" Morrow exclaimed as the attacks continued to fly up before exploding in mid-air.

"Where did he go?" Shaun wondered aloud, before his eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him and quickly turned.

"Right here!" the masked man said before unleashing a large blast of bright energy from his hands which slammed into Shaun, the attack completely engulfed him and sent him flying back towards Metro Tower.

 **(With Shayera)**

"Urrgh these things just keep coming!" Shayera angrily exclaimed as she bludgeoned another robot into the ground.

"We can't give up yet," Flash said just in for Shaun to come flying through the air in a large ball of energy and crash into the concrete with a cry, the energy dissipating once he crashed.

"Oh my god, are you ok!" Flash exclaimed running over to Shaun who had a pained expression on his face as he slowly tried to stand, Flash helped him up as Shaun took a few deep breaths.

"This…guy…I don't know what to do, everything we throw at him isn't enough. His strength, it's insane!" Shaun said as he regained his breath.

"So you're saying you can't hurt him!?" Shayera asked alarmed.

"What do you think we've been trying to do!" Shaun yelled back.

Looking around Shayera saw Sachiko and Piper both tag teaming several robots, using their blades to weaken and damage them, Cyborg was nearby however he was too busy fighting his parallel self.

 **(With Morrow)**

Morrow was currently being pummeled by the masked man, who was delivering a barrage of punches and kicks to his stomach and face, blocking and countering every attack Morrow made before delivering a more powerful one of his own.

The red caped figure punched him in the stomach once again before following up with a head-butt which sent Morrow reeling back onto his back on the concrete.

"Auugghhhh" Morrow groaned as he struggled to push himself up, only for the other man to place his boot down on his chest and push him into the concrete hard enough to cause an indent.

"You surely have felt my power by now, sensed how much stronger I am then you, I mean look at me. I haven't even broken a sweat, and look at what I've done to you," the masked man said as he stomped down on Morrow's chest, causing him to cry out as he spat blood out of his mouth, the masked man chuckling before taking his boot off of him.

Without another word the red caped man flew up into the air and back towards Metro Tower, leaving Morrow lying in the street.

 **(With Raven)**

Raven had just finished helping two younger Youth League members into one of the lockdown rooms and was now with Marcus who was quickly typing commands into a terminal.

"Things are not going well," Raven said with her eyes narrowed slightly, Marcus looked up to see her looking towards the direction of the front of the Tower.

"I'm going. They need my help," Raven stated as Marcus nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Marcus asked, seeing the hardened look on her face.

Raven paused for a moment before answering his question.

"Something big," she said in monotone before disappearing in a swirl of black.

What Raven was going to do, she had only done three times before in the real world and had shown Shaun, other times she had only done it once in her mindscape.

 **(With Starfire)**

Starfire was currently engaged in battle with her Lords world counterpart. Lords world Starfire currently had the upper hand as she slammed Starfire through a metal wall and careening down a stairwell.

The Tamaranean girl stopped herself at the last minute from hitting yet another wall and made a sharp turn before unleashing her eyebeams at her parallel self, who was hit in the stomach and blown back.

"I do not wish to fight you!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew towards her parallel self, gripping her wrists as Lords world Starfire scowled at her.

"Then all you must do is comply!" Lords world Starfire said before flipping over her League world self and using her momentum to throw Starfire with great force.

This time Starfire didn't have time to pull up and was sent crashing through a metal door, landing in one of the bathrooms and slamming through a shower, glass shattered and fell to the floor as she gripped her head and shook off the dizziness before slowly standing to see her Lords world self, floating through the door hole.

Starfire quickly picked up the metal door that she had crashed through and flew at her Lords world self, tackling her and wrapping the metal door around her, restraining her arms. Starfire then used her eyebeams to weld the parts of the door together around her back.

Lords world Starfire grunted before Starfire flew around to her front, levelling a frown at her.

"We will never join you." Starfire said sternly, causing her Lords world self to smile.

"You do not know that. If you knew the good we have done in our world, all the crime and evil we have put to an end, you would join us," she said. "And so would Ryand'r."

This caused Starfire to grab her Lords world self by the shoulders and pull her closer forcefully till their faces were inches from each other.

"He would never be a part of something so misguided and evil!" Starfire exclaimed fiercely, her eyes glowing green threateningly.

Lords world Starfire said nothing, but a moment later a green glow appeared in the metal door as she suddenly ripped it open with a blast from her star bolts.

Starfire was caught off guard as her parallel self-grabbed her head and swung her around, slamming into the tiled wall to her right.

She let out a grunt before slamming her elbow back into her Lords world self's stomach.

This was not going to be easy.

 **(With Morrow)**

Morrow was now standing on his feet, he gripped his sore midsection as he took stock of his injuries, his body was already healing itself of his wounds, but he still felt sore and fatigued, that was something which would need rest and recuperation to fix.

However something was pressing on his mind, an urgent matter that he had to attend to. He spotted a payphone near the corner of the street he was on and quickly made his way to it, punching through the metal coin box and causing a small pile of quarters and other assorted coins to fall out, quickly grabbing several of them and putting them into the coin slot on the top he dialled a phone number rapidly.

 **(Unknown POV: Central City)**

The young woman looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old, she had strawberry blond hair, creamy peach skin, and hazel coloured eyes and he was tall and had a rather lean but toned muscular build.

She was currently changing out of a red dress and had a dark almost black coloured martial arts Gi laid out on a table in her expensive and decorative apartment.

Putting her hair up into a pony-tail she was about to don the outfit when the phone she had in the kitchen began to ring. Quickly moving to a railing she jumped down to the bottom level of her apartment and landed without discomfort, and answered her phone.

"Yes! Hello!" She answered frantically, her voice held a lilting Australian accent.

" _Oh thank god you're home!"_ The voice called out over the phone.

"Yeah! But what the hell's going on! I keep-" she started only for the caller to interrupt her.

" _Listen to me you need to stay indoors and keep yourself hidden, no matter what happens you don't leave there until I call you again,"_ the person said seriously.

The young woman looked shocked before her expression turned to one of irritation.

"You can't be seriously expecting me to just sit here, I would have been there by now if I hadn't gotten out of work and-"

" _You will stay there and this is not up for a discussion!"_ The caller said sternly. " _I'm dealing with something at the moment and the outcome so far doesn't look good."_

"All the more reason for me to come and help!" The young woman said with annoyance.

" _I said no Carietta!"_ The caller exclaimed, raising his voice and causing the young woman to flinch. " _I will call you when I can, and let you know what to do next, but until then you will stay there and not do anything stupid. There's already one person fighting out here today who I wished wasn't here, I don't need another."_

"…Ok," she answered after a small pause as he clutched the phone closer.

"I won't get involved. But please call me as soon as this is all over," she said pleadingly.

" _I will, don't worry. Just stay inside and lower your power level, it would be best to keep it as masked as possible,"_ he said to her.

"… _I have to go…just be safe,"_ he said before the line cut off.

The young woman closed her eyes as she heard the line go dead, and placed the phone back on the wall.

She let out a breath as she slowly walked across the large living room area, stopping to pick up a framed photograph on a mantle she had over a fireplace. She ran her hand down it softly.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said, her eyes flashing a light pink colour as she stared down at the photo.

The photo was of her when she was thirteen, she was smiling widely and wearing a smaller version of the martial arts outfit she had taken out on the upper level of her apartment, and standing next to her wearing a similar outfit was a smiling Alexander Morrow, who had his arm around her shoulder.

"Dad," she said whispering to herself.

 **(Back at Metro Tower)**

Piper slashed through one of the robots outer chest panels and ducked down to avoid one of its swipes, Sachiko then leapt over her and rammed her Katana into the robots chest breaking through the chest panel through the slash Piper made and watched as it slowly fell to the ground and deactivated.

Piper rose from the ground and let out a ragged breath, these robots kept coming, and even though her body was stronger and faster than an average fourteen year old given her enhancements, she was beginning to feel tired.

"These things keep coming. We need to find a way to stop them from bringing more through those portals," Piper said pointing to one of the portals which had just opened and another legion of robots flew through.

Sachiko turned to her with a calculative look.

"I've seen the guy in the maroon mask, he has some kind of electronic arm band on his forearm, and they all do," she said pointing across the street to where Beast Boy was fighting his parallel self.

Parallel Beast Boy changed back to his human form momentarily, and a black and silver screen and electronic attachment on his right glove.

Piper turned and saw the maroon masked man flying overhead on his board and spotted him press a few buttons on the gauntlet, and the portal closed as another opened in a different area.

 **(With Shaun and Nightwing)**

Shaun gripped Nightwing's arm and launched him into the air, the Titan threw down several exploding birdarangs which hit four robots in the chests, they stumbled back and twitched slightly in place before Shaun ran up and punched through two of them, destroying their power sources, before pulling his staff of his back and spinning it around with force and breaking off the other two's heads, Nightwing landing behind them and impaling their backs with two more birdarangs before they exploded and the robots were reduced to scrap metal.

"Hahaha, this reminds me of that time me, you and Jackson were stuck in India," Shaun said with a laugh as he slammed his staff through another bots chest.

Nightwing was doing backflips avoiding blasts that were being sent his way; he landed and dodged to the side next to Shaun.

"You and I remember India very differently!" Nightwing proclaimed before reaching down for his electrified Taser batons, and went to swing out, only for one of the bots to grab hold of it and swipe up with one if its wrist blades, slicing the baton in half. The bot then tore the other one out of Nightwing's hands and snapped it across its knee's.

Shaun flipped over and gripped the bots arms and with a grunt, he tore of its arms, Nightwing then placed an explosive charge on its chest before the two jumped back and it detonated.

"Damn it!" Nightwing cursed as he saw his broken weapons lying on the ground, Shaun gave an annoyed sigh before reaching down to his thigh and pulling out his armoured batons, made using the same material of his armour.

"Here, you can borrow these. But don't lose them," Shaun said seriously, Nightwing smirked as he took them in hand and spun them around, testing their weight before another group of bots appeared.

Turning the batons around Nightwing connected them at the ends, and took a defensive stance.

One of the robots raised its hand and prepared to launch a blast towards the Titan's leader, Robin was about to jump back when he remember Shaun using them previously to deflect attacks from Morrow when they fought.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and as soon as the robot let loose the attack he prepared himself as it flew closer, and with a swing similar to a baseball bat he felt the attack make contact and with a heave he managed to swing it away and towards a group of robots attacking Hawkgirl.

The attack destroyed one of the robots and sent another falling back, only for the Thanagarian to use her mace to finish it.

Nightwing stood there with slightly widened eyes before looking down at the connected batons in his hand, and turning back to Shaun.

"I like these," he said simply with a smirk, only for Shaun to roll his eyes under his cowl helmet.

However the cheerfulness didn't last long, as the masked man suddenly appeared, landing on top of a building across from the tower.

"Look who's back," Shaun said, causing Nightwing to scowl at their enemy.

However the figure merely stood as he raised his hand and spoke into the electronic arm screen, and suddenly both Parallel Beast Boy and Parallel Cyborg stopped fighting, they pressed a button on their own arm bracer and a moment later they disappeared in a flash of blue and white light, appearing beside their leader.

A second later the parallel Starfire also joined them in a flash of light, as did the maroon masked man.

"So that's how they do it, there's some form of portable teleportation system built into those things" Nightwing said with narrowed eyes as Batman suddenly appeared next to them.

"Yes, it seems to have a variety of functions, even able to call more robotic forces through from their world," The Dark Knight said with a similar expression on his face to Nightwing's who nodded, noticing that previously.

The robots seemed to stop fighting and stood to attention.

 **(With the parallel Titans)**

The red caped man turned to Starfire as they stood upon the roof.

"We've got this handled, they're tiring and we're going to call in the stronger troopers. Can you return to our world? I'd like you to inform the others that the tower will be overtaken within the next half hour. It's time to stop playing around," the masked man said with his distorted voice.

Parallel Starfire nodded before the maroon masked man pressed a button on his device and a second later a large blue and white portal opened up, however before Starfire could step through the red caped man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you escort her here later, I'll be busy with the Lords and with the dealings of the Tower. I would like to see her this afternoon or tonight after this is all dealt with," he said in a less formal tone.

Starfire smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course, I am sure she will be missing you," she said before turning as she entered the portal, it disappeared a few seconds after she stepped through.

 **(With Batman and Co)**

Shayera and Flash joined the others as they all stood starring up at their enemies, wondering what to expect next.

They didn't have to wonder for long however as a moment later three more portals opened up above the building the red caped man and his team were on, and out flew more robots. Many like the ones they had been fighting already, as well as a different kind, larger and more bulky in appearance, they were twice the height of the other robots and landed on the street with a thud.

"Someone should have told those bots to stop hitting the 'roids'," Flash said, trying to lighten the mood.

"These things just won't stop coming," Cyborg said gravely, he was nursing an injured left arm which was currently sparking slightly, an injury sustained from his parallel self, who knew all his weak points. This was like fighting their magical doubles that Raven's father had created when he had come to Earth, though they were also now facing a seemingly endless robot army at the same time.

Shayera raised her mace and narrowed her eyes, she glanced up to the Tower, knowing there were still robots inside, and hoping that Olivia and the other Youth League members were ok.

A second later Starfire came flying out of the entrance to the Tower, landing next to Nightwing.

"My other self, she vanished." She said as Nightwing nodded.

"She came back here, but she's gone now, she went through one of those portals," he said pointing up to the still open portals.

"Everyone, get ready!" Batman said as the robots began to advance, only for them to suddenly pause as the ground quaked and shook; a loud sound like something very large and heavy crashing to earth was heard.

Everyone steadied themselves and looked around in confusion and worry.

Another loud sound was heard a moment later, and the ground shook again.

"What on earth is that!" Shayera called out, fearing it could be something belonging to their current adversaries, however Batman looked up to see them turning their heads around trying to spot whatever this was as well, except for the red caped man who seemed to be standing still.

Shaun however had a large grin on his face as he looked up to where the Tower was as the ground continued to quake repeatedly.

"Oh trust me, you guys are in for a surprise," he said grinning.

Before anyone could ask what he meant Starfire let out a shocked gasp as she looked to were Shaun was looking and saw something large appear on the side of Metro Tower high up.

It was a giant hand, and a moment later a colossal figure appeared slowly, walking around the Tower and coming into full view, the large quaking sounds and earth shaking from the footsteps.

The heroes all starred mouths agape and wide eyes, with the exception of Shaun, at the sight of the new arrival.

It was Raven.

And she was currently standing 150 feet tall; the teenage sorceress towered above everyone as she stood there, leveling a glare at their enemies who were all looking shocked except the red caped man, whose arms slowly lowered to his sides.

A moment later two legions of robots began to fly up off the ground and towards the giantess, preparing to attack.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Raven screamed out, her voice booming and filling the area as she thrust a hand out and all of the robots who were approaching her in the air crackled with black energy and exploded in mid-air.

The robots on the ground took this as a sign to attack, and they began flying up into the air in dozens, some beginning to blast at her.

Raven swatted at them like flies, destroying a handful just by knocking them back with her hands, before concentrating her magic again and destroying more with her black energy.

Shaun now had his arms crossed and was taking in the sight.

"Ok, now that is really hot," he said observing her taking out the robots with ease.

Shayera however turned to Nightwing who was still looking up in shock as where the other Titans. "Did you know she could do that!?" She asked, Nightwing merely shook his head slowly.

The ground suddenly shook and a few of the heroes fell over as Raven slammed her foot into the ground crushing several robots and blowing many of them off their feet, she then levitated many of the ones off the ground and looking up at the red caped man standing atop the building which now only came up to just above her kneess, she flung her hand up and sent many of the robots flying towards him and the parallel Titans.

Parallel Cyborg jumped down off the building and fell to the street several stories below as the maroon masked man flew up out of the line of fire on his board, while Parallel Beast Boy quickly morphed into an eagle and swooped down out of the way.

The red caped figure stood still, as if staring at Raven intently, and when the robots flew at him he quickly dodged and knocked them away with a light energy attack, Raven's eyes narrowed at him.

Down below with the other heroes everyone had stopped fighting and was now watching the spectacle as Raven began to move away from the Tower, all the while destroying more and more robots.

"Oh man, all the stuff we could do together with her at that size," Shaun said mostly to himself, as he stared up at the woman he loved.

Flash leaned over to him to speak.

"Ok, you are now officially one of the luckiest guys on earth," he said patting Shaun on the back.

Shayera turned to them with a frown. "Seriously you two! Right now!?" She exclaimed. "And that's disgusting by the way."

Shaun turned to her with a smirk as he replied. "Nope, that's kinky."

Meanwhile Raven was now moving across the street, her eyes still narrowed into a chilling glare as she threw her hand out and used her telekinesis to throw parallel Cyborg and Beast Boy aside and sending them both down opposite sides of the street.

She then lashed out and grabbed the red caped figure in her fist which completely encompassed his body.

"Do you think she's gonna crush him?" Beast Boy said out loud.

However before Raven could do anything else, her eyes suddenly widened as they glowed white for a moment, a second later she released her grip and the red caped figure fell down to the rooftop, seemingly catching his breath from being squeezed so tightly.

"What's wrong? Why'd she drop him?" Cyborg asked, though Shaun had a concerned look on his face as Raven began to back away from the figure, though no one could see her face.

Raven was staring down at the red caped man with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief, her body was shaking and her face continued to morph through various emotions.

"N-No…it can't…you…" she whispered as she continued to back away.

The red caped man rose to his feet and raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Raven…" he said quietly. "I-I can explain"

"NO!" Raven shouted in denial. "IT'S NOT-" she began only to stop as she clutched her forehead with both hands, seemingly in pain.

"Raven!" Shaun exclaimed as he took off running towards her direction.

 **(Inside Raven's Mind)**

Standing in a sunny forest with pink clouds and trees was a Pink cloak wearing Raven, or more specifically a physical manifestation of her personality and emotions, this one was her embodiment of happiness and cheerfulness.

However the pink wearing emoticlone was currently clutching her head in pain and screaming.

"ARRGGHGHH!" She cried out as she fell to her knees, her usual happy features distorted as tears welled up in her eyes.

 **(With Timid)**

In another domain in Raven's mind was a Grey cloak wearing emoticlone, Timid, which embodied her timidity, sadness, loneliness, as well as her insecurity and fear.

She was currently hunched over and shaking, tears freely falling down her face as she sobbed into her hands.

"No..No…N-No..Please nooo" she sobbed out as she curled up into a ball of despair.

 **(With Bravery)**

This emoticlone was wearing a green cloak, and was the embodiment of Raven's bravery and her fighting spirit.

The usually strong willed emotional embodiment was leaning against a dark black tree which held no leaves, her hands clenched into fists.

"No!" she suddenly exclaimed, punching the tree hard enough to tear a chunk out of it, before slamming her fist into it and resting her head on the cool bark, her eyes moistening as she slowly descending to the ground.

 **(With Rudeness)**

The orange cloaked wearing emoticlone had been lying on her back and snoozing, she was the manifestation of Raven's more sarcastic side. Suddenly she sat up, her eyes uncharacteristically wide and attentive.

"But…what the hell!..." she said as she stood up, gripping her shoulders as she seemed tried to comprehend what was happening, her eyes tearing up as looked shell-shocked.

Near her also sat a brown cloaked emoticlone that was Sloth, the manifestation of her sloppier qualities, she had been napping with Rudeness before she too was awoken by the same feelings the others had been experiencing. Sloth had a similar reaction to Rudeness as the two emoticlones turned to each other with tearful expressions as Sloth gripped her cloak tighter.

 **(With Knowledge)**

The yellow caped wearing emoticlone was the manifestation of Raven's knowledge and intelligence; she also wore round rimmed glasses on her face.

She dropped the book she was holding as a look of absolute shock and bewilderment came to her face, she began to hyperventilate slightly as well.

Next to her was a purple cloaked emotion who was Passion, who represented Raven's more feminine and romantic side, she was currently clutching her head as she cried, looking up at Knowledge for some kind of answer, only for the yellow cloaked emoticlone to slide down and lean her back against a boulder, starring off with wide eyes as she cried silently.

 **(Elsewhere in Raven's mind)**

Inside a dark cave stood a red cloaked wearing manifestation of Raven's, this was Rage. She was the embodiment of Raven's inner rage, her hatred and anger, as well as the dark and evil essence inside the half demon. She was considered the most dangerous emotion.

Her four red glowing eyes were narrowed as she let out a growl before slamming her fists into the cave wall, cracking it and causing it to crumble slightly, before she threw her head back and let out a scream.

"AAAARRGHH!"

And then she fell to the floor in an unconscious state.

All across Raven's mind her emoticlones began to scream before each of them fell to the ground motionless.

 **(Back in the outside world)**

Raven's eyes rolled back into her head as she began to fall back, her body beginning to shrink back to her normal size as she fell through the air.

"RAVEN!" Shaun screamed as he ran towards her falling form, jumping up into the air and catching her just in time as she returned to her normal size.

He gently removed her hood and brought his hand up to support her head,before taking off his cowl helmet.

"Raven, come on honey speak to me" he said frantically as he leaned in closer, his other hand checking her pulse to see that it was steady.

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard Shaun's voice and looked into his eyes, putting her hand on his shoulder she weakly pulled him down closer to whisper into his ear.

"…Shaun…he's…" she began.

 **(With Nightwing)**

The Titans all ran towards their friends and saw Shaun's back stiffen as he straightened up, his hand that wasn't holding Raven began to shake.

"What did she say to him?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"Let's just see if she's ok first," Cyborg said as they began to approach them.

 **(With Shaun)**

His eyes were wide and his free hand shook for a few moments before hardening into a fist.

"Raven…" he said after taking a deep breath and expelling it, she merely closed her eyes and let out a sigh before being enveloped in a swirl of black energy and she disappeared from his arms just as the other Titans arrived at Shaun's side.

"Dude what happened, where's Raven? And what did that guy do to her to make her freak out like that!" Beast Boy asked one question after another, before turning to glare up at the red caped man who was looking down at them from above.

Cyborg spotted his parallel self and parallel Beast Boy beginning to get back up from their separate spots down the street where Raven had thrown them, as well as the maroon masked man arrive back on the scene.

Shaun seemed to be starring off into space before Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder and caught his attention.

"Shaun? Where is Raven? And what happened?" she said, repeating Beast Boy's inquiries with a softer tone, Shaun seemed to snap out of his daze as he slowly stood up and picked up his cowl helmet.

"Raven…..she's away from here…she's safe." He said slowly before continuing. "What happened was she had a shock, something that shocked her enough and caused her to have an emotional overload…" he said as his eyes looked to the ground.

 **Meanwhile across the city...**

In an empty underground subway station, closed for construction happening further up along the line, was a single subway car. And in a flash of dark energy Raven's body appeared inside of it, lying on the floor of the car motionless as she was still unconscious.

"Ok, so any idea what we're supposed to do now," Cyborg said to Nightwing looking around to see their parallel selves beginning to get closer.

Shaun spoke up as he looked up towards the red caped man.

"We need to take off his mask," Shaun said as he placed his cowl helmet back on, hearing it click into place before he turned and motioned for the others to follow as they quickly began making their way back to Batman, Flash, Shayera, Sachiko, and Piper.

"Why? Is there something in the mask that's making him stronger oooor-" Beast Boy said confused, dragging out the word.

Shaun shook his head. "I just…I need to see his face," he said with a somewhat far off tone, before his eyes narrowed under his mask. "And then I'm going to Tri-Beam the fuck out of him!" He said with force.

Cyborg suddenly stopped and looked at him with concern.

"You sure that's such a good idea" Cyborg said remembering when he used the attack back in Jump City, it was a rarity for him to use it, due to the risk.

"Cyborg is right!" Starfire said, worry and concern filling her tone. "That is too dangerous, surely you-"

"Look I'm not asking for any of your approval!" Shaun exclaimed as he turned to them, before his expression changed to one of desperation.

"All I'm asking is for you guys to help me remove his mask, and then distract them long enough for me to charge the Tri-Beam." He said before letting out a sigh and looking around at the damage already done.

"We're running out of options here, and he already has shown he can redirect my Kamehameha wave. The Tri-Beam rivals it in strength, and can even be more destructive, but the advantage is that it can't be redirected or blown back, it can only be dodged or taken head on." He said looking at his friends.

Nightwing gave a sigh and placed his hand on Shaun's shoulder.

"We'll buy you the time you need," he said as Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded, however Starfire said nothing as she still looked fearful, before she too nodded.

"But that still doesn't give us a way to remove his mask, no way the dude's gonna let us walk up and grab it," Beast Boy said with his hands in the air.

The group reached Shayera and the others and Beast Boy turned to Nightwing.

"Maybe you and Batman can knock his mask off with one of your throwing thingies," he said, causing Batman and Nightwing to give him a glare at their Batarang's and Birdarang's being called 'thingies'.

"That wouldn't work, we'd need to be close enough to aim it properly, and the likelihood of us getting within a few feet of him and managing to throw it, not counting the fact that he could dodge it, are low," Batman said seriously.

Before anyone else could say anything, a crash could be heard several stories up and everyone turned to see Olivia come falling through the air.

"I got her!" Beast Boy shouted and flew up into the air as a Pterodactyl, Shayera was just about to fly up when the green skinned teen had done so for her.

Beast Boy held on gently to her shoulders with his clawed feet and lowered her to the ground, morphing back into human form and holding her bridal style.

"It's ok, I gotcha," Beast Boy said softly.

A second later a clang could be heard as several broken robot parts fell from the broken window, and Donovan stuck his head out and waved.

"What happened up there?" Beast Boy asked as Olivia gave a groan as she opened her eyes.

 **( Earlier: In the Metro Tower)**

The Youth League members charged through the front doors, however not before they heard Shaun calling out to them.

"Aim for the power sources on the chest!"

"Split up!" Called out Donovan. "Just keep taking down robots before they reach the younger kids or workers. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Joey zoomed way ahead, chasing the robots that had gone the farthest. Jonathan flew away with elemental magic, pulling out a sword. Donovan teleported off to somewhere to take down the robots, leaving Olivia alone in the empty Metro Tower. She hated the fact that she couldn't teleport, use super speed, or fly but knew she had a defensive advantage. Plus, she was pretty excited to start fighting these robots. Electronic opponents were a breeze for her. All she had to do was phase through them so they short circuited.

She quickly ran to wear she heard noises, seeing the first robot. It was trying to knock down a door. She simply ran forward and phased through it, muttering, "This is gonna be easy."

This continued for about ten minutes as she kept moving up floors, taking down robots. She passed the others a few times as they smashed and sliced at them but she simply kept phasing through them. Just as she phased through another robot, something crashed though the wall beside her. She realized it was Jonathan. She knelt down next to him and helped him up to see a fist flying at her head. She phased and turned invisible, seeing Harrison Streak and Garrett Faire. Both had smirks on their faces as they gazed at their opponents.

Jonathan unleashed a stream of fire at Garrett, Olivia yelling "Wait!"

Garrett had the ability to absorb energy and any blow Jonathan landed would make him stronger. Harrison too that opportunity to throw another punch at Olivia which she simply phased through again. Then she aimed a roundhouse kick at his head. He was able to catch her leg and throw her all the way down the hall since he had super strength. She skidded across the ground and turned invisible, yelling to Jonathan, "Switch with me!"

Jonathan complied and attacked Harrison instead, Olivia turning to Garrett. She noticed he was wearing a grey cape attached to his outfit and took the end of it, phasing it so it was stuck in the ground. Then she came up behind him and wrapped her elbow around his neck, effectively choking him out. He fell to the ground, unconscious, but Olivia knew he wouldn't be out for long. Jonathan and Harrison had taken their battle to the floor below when Olivia went to go find more robots.

She moved up another floor and saw robots surrounding a group of captured younger members. Olivia phased through them, shorting them out.

Olivia leaned down and began untying the two younger Youth League members when one of them shouted.

"Look out!"

She looked up just in time for one of the robot's to punch her in the side. The robot obviously having snuck up on her, and faster than she could react she found herself thrown towards the glass window behind them, crashing through it and falling through the air.

Her head was reeling from being thrown through the strong glass, and the disorientation and painful throbbing made it hard to concentrate, however before she could realise what was happening she found her descent stopped as a pair of claw like appendages gripped onto her shoulders, they held on firmly, but not enough to cause her pain as she felt herself be lowered down closer to the ground.

The claws around her morphed into what felt like human arms as she found herself being held bridal style and up against someone's chest.

"It's ok, I gotcha," she heard a familiar voice say as she tried to shake off the dizziness, she heard the sound of several metal objects hitting the ground and assumed it was the robot she had just been assaulted by.

"What happened up there?" The voice said as she groaned slightly and opened her eyes to see a green skinned pointy eared face starring down at her with a look of relief.

"…Beast Boy?" Olivia asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, its ok I caught you," he said before he realised he was still holding her and slowly lowered her to her feet, trying to hide the slight blush on his face, she stood up just as Shayera made her way to her.

"Olivia are you ok?!" Shayera asked as she began to look over the younger girl, she did have a few bruises and scrapes, some from the window she was just thrown through, but otherwise she looked ok.

"I'm ok Shay, we're kicking their metal asses," she said with a small smile but it quickly faded as Donovan to come out of the front door with a frown.

"Ok, the tower is officially robot free," he said evenly. "Joey managed to restrain the parallel Scott, and your friend Marcus put him in a holding room. Parallel Garrett is unconscious but parallel Harrison and Zora are still in there," Donovan said before turning back to run back in the Tower.

Olivia was about to follow when Shaun placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him with a questioning look. "What?"

Shaun turned to Batman and Nightwing who suddenly caught on to his idea.

"I've got a plan, but I don't think you're going to like it."

 **(With Parallel Cyborg and Beast Boy)**

The two parallel Titans finally made it back to their leader, and the maroon masked man flew down on his board, turning to the red caped figure that jumped down from the roof of the building, before landing on the ground, cracking the concrete slightly.

"What now?" Parallel Beast Boy asked.

"We continue to wear them down, those Youth Lord idiots should have been back by now," the red caped figure said crossing his arms.

"I just don't get why you don't just fly over there and blast em all," Parallel Beast Boy said as their leader turned to him.

"Because that would be a waste of my powers, they are nothing compared to me. That's why we send in the robot troopers, the only ones I will fight are Shaun and the other Titans, if they choose to fight me. You know I don't wish to harm them, just as you do, but if they are so set on defending their little Tower, then we have no choice." The leader said, before letting his arms drop to his side.

"Besides if all goes well, they'll be forced to retreat soon, and the tower will be ours."

 **(Back with the Titans and Co)**

"So are we all set on the plan?" Nightwing asked as the others nodded.

"Ok I seriously don't like this plan," Olivia said, though no one could see her as she was invisible, and currently being held by Shaun, who had her upper back in one hand and her legs in the other as she lay as flat as she could, like a board being held.

"Me neither," Shayera said with concern, she gripped her Mace tightly as she looked around, slightly paranoid that more robots would appear, which they no doubt would.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing exclaimed as he, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg charged forward, Shaun followed behind, looking slightly awkward as he carried Olivia, though he stopped and moved behind a large concrete wall as the others ran out.

"Now we wait for the right moment," Shaun said quietly.

Shayera's paranoia came true as the maroon masked man once again summoned more robots, they all converged and flew towards the Tower, with some smashing through the windows and going inside, and several landing and beginning to fight Batman, Flash and Shayera, as well as Piper and Sachiko, who by now were all worn out, but kept fighting to stop them.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Nightwing were fighting the maroon masked man who wordlessly fought them, attacking with gadgets while flying around them on his board, he had a wide range of explosives and other forms of tech which proved formidable. Cyborg's left arm was still damaged, meaning he was fighting with less than one hundred percent efficiency, as well as the drain it was beginning to put on his power cells.

"How long do you think you can keep fighting?" Nightwing asked as they dodged a micro explosive.

"I got plenty a fair amount of juice left, but the damage in my left arm is draining it quicker than normal. I have to be careful and conserve the power I have left," Cyborg said as he fired a small missile at their flying opponent, only for him to activate a force field in his board and block it.

Beast Boy and Starfire were fighting off parallel Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire, however was finding it difficult to fight even parallel versions of her friends, and was holding back.

Shaun peered out to see the red caped man look away from the fighting to stare off in a different direction, as if he was sensing something that had caught his attention.

"Now!" Shaun cried out as he ran out from behind the wall and raised Olivia's invisible body up like a javelin.

"Oh I really wish I hadn't agreed to this!" Olivia cried out as Shaun heaved back before leaning forward as he launched Olivia through the air towards the red caped man.

The Titans all turned as they saw Shaun standing there and looked expectantly over at the masked figure, who they hoped any moment now wouldn't be masked.

Olivia was thrown through the air at a high speed and squinted from the air blowing against her face; however she was quickly approaching the leader of the parallel Titans, and knew what she had to do.

The masked man turned towards her as time seemed to slow for the girl, she reached out her hands forward as she sailed ahead and gripped the metal plate that was attacked to the masked head covering, and concentrated on it as it turned intangible as she did before she flew through him and into the wall behind him.

As soon as the faceplate was removed the figure turned around quickly to the wall as if he knew where she had gone.

Everyone by now had stopped fighting, the Titans all grouped together and starred with intrigue as Shaun jumped to join them, though his expression was a more hardened one.

The red caped figure let out a low growl before composing himself and standing up straight and turning around and letting everyone see his face.

The Titan's all starred at his face in absolute shock, Starfire's hands coming to her mouth as she shook her head. Batman, Shayera, and Flash all looked over with similar expressions of disbelief. Sachiko dropped her Katana to the ground upon seeing his face.

Shaun however merely clenched his fists tightly and looked on with anger and disgust at the face staring back at them.

For it was his face.

The masked man who led the parallel Titans was none other than himself.

The Lords world version of himself starred back at him, a grin slowly etching itself onto his face.

Olivia took this moment to suddenly phase up through the street, and as soon as she saw the face of their enemy, she dropped the metal face plate in shock, barely registering the sound of metal hitting concrete.

"Surprise," he said humorously.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 21 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible' and a 'syoc'**

 **AC333 originally posted the story, and I began co-writing after chapter 10 all the way to chapter 23, AC333 decided to let me adopt the story after she desired to re-write it, not wanting the version we had both worked so hard on to die, I am now posting and continuing it on my account along with 'Blaze Year One' which was another story I wrote that she published on her account, with AC being a consultant on various characters.**

 **Now 'Intangible' and the spin off/prequel 'Blaze Year One' are both sequels to her story 'Suicide Squad' which takes place in Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera's decision to quit the League, it is completed and can be found at the link below, I urge you to read that first, as it has several plot points that come up in 'Intangible' that you might get confused with otherwise.**

 **(Just place the fanfiction website address in front of the below link without spaces and it should work)**

s/11134687/1/Suicide-Squad **,**

 **And before we continue, I would like to thank AC333 once again for allowing me to continue this story that we have both worked so hard on, and found friends in one another through doing so.**

 **This chapter has a lot of action and drama, the Lords make their first move, and the Titans and Youth League members are facing troubles of their own, culminating in a brutal ultimatum.**

 **As always reviews are welcome, and encouraged. I love hearing your feedback and thoughts on the chapters.**

 **Chapter 21**

Superman smiled down at his cousin as they walked through the Watchtower's empty corridors. The tower was currently quite empty because many of the heroes were on a mission off planet. It was the first time none of the founding members had gone to supervise a large off planet mission. They were due back in about three weeks.

"I'm proud of you for picking up a lot of the slack since so many members are gone," said Superman. "You're beginning to prove yourself a capable and mature leader."

Kara turned to him with a teasing grin. "You mean I wasn't a good leader before?" She asked.

Superman sputtered, not sure how to explain himself. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that at all. I just—"

Supergirl laughed. "Relax, Kal. I'm only kidding," she said, brushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

Kara had not long returned to the Justice League as she had previously, during an ordeal where she was called into the 31st century, and aided The Legion of Superheroes, afterwards electing to stay in the future.

However Kara returned one day out of the blue, an act which surprised almost everyone. She hadn't revealed the full details yet as to why she had chosen to return, but she said homesickness was one reason, as well as apparently ushering in a time of great peace, she felt her abilities would once again be better suited in her own time.

Though when asked about what Brainiac 5, she would instantly drop the subject.

Superman and Kara made their way to the Watchtower's largest hall, flying up to the monitor room where J'onn Jones sat.

Superman immediately turned to the Martian.

"Anything to report?" he asked.

J'onn frowned as he intently stared at a computer screen. He didn't answer for a moment and Superman looked a bit concerned.

"J'onn?' He asked.

Martian Manhunter turned to the two.

"I am afraid we are in grave danger. The Lords have returned. And this time, they are not alone," he said as he pulled up live surveillance footage from the hanger. There, a portal appeared. First, the six remaining founding members walked out followed by many other heroes that were currently in the Justice League. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aztek, Dr. Fate, Hawk and Dove, Fire, Metamorpho, Vixen…the list went on and on. Accompanying them were hundreds of large robots.

J'onn pressed a button on the panel and an alarm blared, warning the League of intruders. Superman, Supergirl, and Martian Manhunter flew off to confront the Lords.

"How did this happen?" Yelled Superman. "We defeated them! This can't be possible."

Soon, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman had joined them. "We heard the Lords were back," said Diana.

"Is this true."

J'onn nodded. "I am afraid so. And they brought more, this time. I've contacted the others at the Metro Tower but they said they are currently holding it against allies of the Lords. With the League currently much smaller than it was before…"

"Don't start with that already," said Green Lantern with a certain amount of determination. "We've beaten them once. We'll do it again."

Superman could only admire John's confidence. He himself wasn't too sure that they could defeat the Lords.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Said Supergirl, speaking up.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? Who the hell are the Lords?"

Superman wanted to avoid telling her about this but had no choice. "Versions of us from an another dimension. Their Flash died and they took over the planet, creating a sort of dictatorship to keep the world safe. They tried to do the same here and we defeated them, sending them back to their own universe to await judgement. Last we heard Amanda Waller had taken charge and they were about to go on trial."

Soon, they arrived at the hanger. They weren't the first though, and the fighting was full under way when they arrived. As soon as they entered, Lord Superman sped towards his counterpart and took hold, crashing through the metal walls. Supergirl immediately took them while the others began to try and fight.

"You!" Snarled Lord Superman. "We tried to help, and how did you repay us? By locking us up in the world we tried to keep safe."

"Safe?" Cried out Clark. "You lobotomized anyone who spoke out, terrorizing the entire world. Dictatorship and security are not the same things."

Superman was finally able to break his grip and they stopped in the empty cafeteria. Clark felt fear as he saw Kara entering the room, glaring at Lord Superman.

He didn't miss the look of sadness that passed over the dictator's face. "Kara…" He murmured sadly. He reached out to gently touch her, but she simply punched him in the face. He crashed into the tables below.

"Stay away from me, creep!" She yelled. "You have no right coming here! This is our home."

Lord Superman slowly got up, shaking his head. "We have every right coming here. You don't keep this world's residents safe. We provide the security and justice that the world needs. It's long past the time to replace you," he said. He turned back to Kara.

"Come with me," he almost pleaded. "I'll show you. We can do so much good together."

"Not a chance, buddy," she said as she raised her fists.

A few moments passed before Lord Superman wiped his face of all emotion. "So be it," he said. He turned and disappeared from the room in a blur.

"Coward!" Yelled Kara.

Superman began to get a bad feeling. "We should leave. I don't think—"

They both didn't notice the tiny drone sneak up behind them until a green cloud of powered Kryptonite was expelled into the air. As they breathed in the toxic mineral, they both fell to the ground and began to cough. Soon, they both passed out.

Lord Batman stepped out of the shadows with a remote control in his hand. He spoke into his communicator and said, "Two unconscious Kryptonian rebels need transport to the cells."

Two large robots appeared and picked them up, carrying them down to the lower levels of the Watchtower where they kept the prisons. One by one, the remaining Justice League members fell until the Watchtower grew silent. The six founding members stood at the bridge, looking down at the planet.

"What now?" Asked Lord Hawkgirl. "We've only taken control of the Watchtower."

"We wait for the Titans to finish at the Metro Tower. They have orders to capture this universe's Titans and Youth League members and restrain them in the Metro Tower's cells. Then we begin the recruiting process and start hunting down criminals on this planet," said Lord Batman.

"What make you so sure we can control it this time?" Asked Lord Wonder Woman, who was the most sceptical about returning to this universe.

"Because this time, we won't be keeping our prisoners. They'll have two weeks' time to turn over to our side. If they don't, then we'll begin the executions." The bridge grew silent and the six looked down at the planet, each feeling a bit of excitement as they thought about the good they could do on the planet.

* * *

 **(The Metro Tower)**

The collective group of heroes stood and starred at their enemy with varying looks of disbelief and shock, as the leader of the Parallel Titan's was Shaun, or the Lords world version of him stood before them.

Parallel Beast Boy and Cyborg were now at his sides, as was the maroon masked figure that floated above.

"No..." Starfire whispered softly. "This…this cannot be true," she said louder, taking a step forward.

"Starfire," Shaun began; his expression was serious and unwavering.

"Perhaps that is some form of robot, made to look like you," she exclaimed.

"Or a disguise-" Starfire continued before Shaun cut her off.

"It is me Koriand'r," Shaun said firmly, stopping any other rebuttal the girl had.

"B-But..." she continued, before the Lords world Shaun spoke up.

"Yes, I am you. But at the same time, I am so much more," Parallel Shaun said as he walked forward a few feet, causing everyone to take be on guard, he stopped however after a few steps and his gazed shifted to the various people present.

Olivia stared at the Lords world Shaun and then back at their world's one, they looked exactly the same, and it was so strange seeing them in the same location.

"So, are you all still going to keep up this little game? Or are you willing to agree to our proposition?" Parallel Shaun said smugly.

Shaun silently looked over at Nightwing, who nodded slightly, as did Cyborg and Beast Boy, Starfire however continued to stare at Shaun's parallel self, not moving an inch.

"Well, when you put it that way," Shaun began before throwing his right hand forward and sending an energy blast into the concrete, causing the concrete to explode into a small wave of dust and smoke.

Nightwing, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran forward through the smoke as Shaun stood where he was a look of concentration on his face underneath his mask, Sachiko and Piper ran over to his side and peered at the cloud of dust.

Nightwing threw several birdarangs through the cloud, hearing some impact against metal, which he assumed was the Lords world Cyborg, Beast Boy followed through with a charge while in the form of a rhinoceros, and Cyborg merely ran into the cloud, using his sensors to detect where he was going.

However the cloud was pushed away before they could exit it, Parallel Shaun stood in the centre with his arms outstretched having blown back the dust.

"There goes the element of surprise!" Nightwing swore as he ditched the predator tactic and threw a birdarangs directly at Parallel Shaun, who merely dodged to the side, causing the projective to miss him.

He turned and gave Nightwing a look of boredom. "Seriously Dick?" Before he stopped as the birdarang that landed behind him shot out a thick cable which wrapped itself around him.

The Lords world Shaun still had a bored expression as he tore through the cable easily and gave a sigh. "We don't want to hurt you Dick, just stop."

"No, not as long as you and the others pose a threat, we won't stop!" Nightwing declared firmly and ran at the Lords world Shaun and began to furiously assault him with kicks and punches, all of which Parallel Shaun continued to block and parry as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to take on their Lords world selves once again.

Olivia meanwhile was dealing with more robotic forces that were on the ground of Metro Tower, using her powers she kept phasing through them and tearing out bits of their machinery and power cores, she seemed to be having the easiest time dismantling them.

Sachiko and Piper glanced over at the older girl from their spots near Shaun with annoyed looks.

"That is so not fair," Sachiko said as Piper wordlessly nodded in agreement.

Shaun however still stood still; he let out a grunt as he brought his hands together and interlocked his fingers except for his two index fingers which were straight upwards as he began to focus not only his energy but his life force.

Sachiko cast him a nervous glance, before running off with Piper as they continued to team up against the robots with Olivia. Shayera and Batman were now helping them. They seemed thankful as they all were beginning to tire from the constant fighting.

 **(With Shaun and Starfire)**

Starfire seemed to recover from her shock and slowly made her way to Shaun's side.

"Ryand'r…" she whispered, looking down slightly.

"Why…Why are you….the other you, why is he doing this?!" She asked desperately, Shaun paused from what he was doing and glanced up at her.

"I…I don't know Kori. There are too many things about him that are a mystery to even me at the moment. I'm hoping this'll at least weaken him, and if Morrow gets back from wherever the hell he is, we both might be able to subdue him," Shaun said as he went back to concentrating, but internally he was worried. He and Morrow both hadn't even slowed his parallel self down at all, he seemed to be several steps ahead of them, and physically he was on a whole other scale than they were put together.

He shook of these thoughts however, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his Lords World double fighting off Nightwing with ease, as if he wasn't even concentrating on what he was doing.

 **(With Cyborg and Nightwing)**

Cyborg had been knocked back by his Lords world self, who now flew above him using his rocket jets and fired a missile at him which impacted onto his chest, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground with a groan.

Nightwing was still fighting against Parallel Shaun, or at least trying to hit him, the Lords world Shaun was still dodging and blocking him effortlessly, however this came to a halt as he grabbed Nightwing's arm and stopped a punch, Nightwing quickly spun his other hand around with a birdarang, but the parallel Shaun stopped it as well, starring into his eyes.

"I'm telling you this for your own good, just stop!" He exclaimed, Nightwing merely glared at him and brought his right knee up and hit parallel Shaun in the chest. He merely took the blow before gripping the wrist of the hand Nightwing was holding his Birdarang in tight enough to cause him pain and to drop the weapon.

Parallel Shaun caught it in his hand after dropping Nightwing's wrist and gave him a look of genuine regret before bringing one of the sharp ends of the birdarang down into Nightwing's leg, burying it deep into his upper thigh.

"Aaaarrghhhhhhhh!" Nightwing screamed out as the weapon was deeply imbedded into his flesh and causing him to drop to the ground and grip his leg as he grit his teeth to try and manage the pain.

"Nightwing!" Batman and Starfire yelled out from their separate positions.

Nightwing looked up at Parallel Shaun shakily with a ragged breath. The red cape Lords world Shaun was wearing merely blowing in the wind as he looked at him.

"I am sorry Dick." He said before bringing his hand down and connecting with his neck, causing him to fall back to the ground unconscious, but alive.

"No!" Starfire exclaimed before flying into the air towards them, Parallel Shaun merely took a few steps back as she landed next to Nightwing and inspected him with worry and concern.

"He's ok, just unconscious," Lords world Shaun said evenly as he saw that there was very little blood coming from his leg. The birdarang worked to plug up the wound it had made.

Before Starfire could turn and respond Parallel Shaun jumped back into the air and flew a hundred feet back before landing, just having dodged a shoulder barge from Cyborg who had recovered from the missile launched at him. He angrily tried to attack the red caped wearing villain.

"Victor I already hurt Dick; I don't want to have to hurt you too!" Parallel Shaun exclaimed narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Try it!" Cyborg exclaimed as he raised his good uninjured arm and charged up his Sonic Cannon, glancing over at their Shaun momentarily to see him preparing his own attack.

 _Shouldn't be long now, just gotta buy him some more time,_ Cyborg thought before his attention refocused on Shaun's Lords self and unleashing his sonic cannon.

The beam of blue energy was unleashed and travelled across the distance between them quickly, Parallel Shaun however merely raised his right arm up like a barrier and walked forward through the attack with ease, causing Cyborg to let out a growl as he continued the attack trying to increase the effort.

However Parallel Shaun put a stop to it as he reached Cyborg arm and grabbed his hand in his own fist, clenching down tightly and causing the metal hand currently in the shape of a canon to spark and crackle before being crushed under the pressure.

"You know Vic, for someone so smart that was a pretty dumb thing to do."

Cyborg let out a grunt as Parallel Shaun moved his hand up and grabbed the rest of Cyborg's right arm, and in one swift motion ripped the robotic limb off of him from its connection followed by a kick to the stomach which sent him crashing back down near Nightwing.

Beast Boy saw this and quickly dodged a swipe from his parallel self who was in the form of a lion, and morphed into a cheetah running from his parallel self and towards Lords world Shaun.

Upon seeing Beast Boy running at him Parallel Shaun let out a pained sigh as he jumped up into the air and took flight, Beast Boy morphing into a pterodactyl and following him, the two began to engage in aerial combat with Beast Boy attempting to claw at him with his talons, and Shaun dodging and flipping over him when he got too close.

 **(With Shaun)**

Meanwhile back on ground Shaun was ready to launch his attack, usually he could've charged it sooner, but because of his more fatigued state earlier, he needed extra time.

Glancing over at his wounded friends he silently cursed.

 _I'm sorry guys,_ he thought to himself, before turning back to the sight of his parallel self in the air. He wasn't too far up and was in front of a multi-level brick building as he dodged another dive bomb from Beast Boy.

Letting out a grunt Shaun moved his arms forward, pointing his two index fingers that were pressed together towards his parallel self. his hands began to glow a bright orange and gold colour.

Shaun then separated his hands, the energy seemingly still glowing between them, before positioning his fingers together at the tips and his thumbs, forming a triangle shape with his hands, his teeth gritted together as he peered through the triangle window made by his hands to see it lined up with his parallel self.

"Focus…" He said to himself as his sight of the target seemingly zoomed in, despite the distance, his face began to sweat slightly under the mask, and the glowing of his hands intensifying as the attack was fully charged.

Cyborg had picked himself up off the ground and saw Shaun had finished preparing the attack; he quickly turned to where Beast Boy and Parallel Shaun were in the air and yelled out.

"Beast Boy move!"

Beast Boy heard the call and his eyes widened as he instantly swooped down to the ground and ran as fast as he could morphing again into a cheetah form.

Olivia was watching the spectacle unfold with confusion and interest.

"TRI-BEAM! HAH!" Shaun screamed as the attack was unleashed, the whole area seemingly filled with orange light and Olivia shielded her eyes.

The attack released itself as a huge square shaped beam that expanded the further it went and flew towards Parallel Shaun, whose eyes widened at the last second as it completely engulfed him and blew back with great force, sending him flying back into the building and crashing through the wall.

After several moments the orange light filling the area died down, and Shaun stood there panting from exertion, a bead of sweat dripped down through his mouth hole in the mask as he dropped his hands to his sides.

Everyone else began to look in the direction of the building Shaun's lord's world self was blown back into, the area currently filled with dust making it impossible to see.

Sachiko ran over to Shaun quickly, as did Piper who decided to stick with her current fighting partner.

"Are you ok?" Sachiko asked putting her arm on Shaun's; he was starting to regain his breath and wordlessly nodded.

"Lucky that building was empty," Sachiko said, causing Olivia to raise a brow in confusion as she had made her way over, having taken out another two robots and looked up to see the dust clearing.

Her eyes widened at the sight. The building Shaun had blown his parallel self through with the attack now had a large square shaped hole in the wall about two small apartment rooms high and two rooms across.

Shaun's eyes darkened however as he looked up at the square hole, a chunk of debris from inside the building was suddenly thrown down and he could see a figure beginning to stand.

"…No" he whispered to himself as Lords World Shaun suddenly came into full view, he jumped down and fell to the ground, his clothing had a few small grazes and scuffed areas, but otherwise he looked fine, his cape didn't even look effected.

"The Tri-Beam huh?" Lord's world Shaun said with a small smirk.

"You look like you're starting to get tired," he said to Shaun, who merely glared at him from underneath his mask.

Shaun let out a growl as he reached over his shoulder and pulled out his staff from its holster before running and leaping up into the air towards his Lords World self, swinging down in an attempt to hit him, only for his parallel self to dodge to the right. Shaun however flipped around and began to attack him again.

Sachiko meanwhile had split from Piper monetarily as one of the bigger and stronger robots had managed to knock her back and was harder to damage, she kept trying to stab it in one of its weak points, but its exterior shell was tougher.

From Nightwing and Cyborg's side Starfire could see the robot giving Sachiko trouble, turning to Nightwing she was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Go on Star, we'll be ok," he said confidently as she nodded and flew over towards the robot. Nightwing looked around and noted that now that he and Cyborg were injured, the robots didn't seem to be targeting them. He deduced Lords World Shaun didn't want the robots to kill them, but the robots didn't seem to have any reservations about killing the Youth League members, or the League members themselves.

 **(With Sachiko)**

Sachiko meanwhile was still tangling with the robot when suddenly it was slammed into from the side and carried off by Starfire, who tore it in two in mid-air before flying over to Beast Boy to help him; Sachiko made a mental note to be sure to thank Starfire later.

However she was now standing directly under the building where Shaun's parallel self was blasted through, and unbeknownst to her some of the wall the square hole was in began to crumble and break off.

Lord's World Shaun was about to send an energy attack towards his League World double when he spotted Sachiko. The crumbling debris gave way and fell, traveling down towards her. Without thinking he leapt over his League's world self, dodging a swipe from his staff and flying towards Sachiko.

Shaun turned to see his Lords World self-thrust his hand out and blast the large chunk of brick wall that fell into dust and away from Sachiko, the younger girl tripped back and fell to the ground as Shaun's Lord's World self slowly lowered down to the ground.

Sachiko starred up at him with a look of shock and nervousness, his expression however softened as he reached down towards her.

"Sachiko…" he began as he was about to help her up, however before he could a blur suddenly flew out of nowhere and a second later Shaun's parallel self was gone. Sachiko was left on the ground, thoroughly confused.

 **(With Morrow)**

Morrow had flown back towards the street where the others were, his thoughts were on the phone call he had made before heading back here, however something caught his attention breaking him out of his thoughts and that caused his eyes to widen. It was Shaun's parallel self, and he was standing above Sachiko.

 _'No…'_ Morrow thought as fear and anger began to well up in the pit of his stomach at the sight of him so close to the young girl.

He let out a growl as he instantly flew forward gaining more speed and momentum by the second and in a blur he tackled into the other Shaun and continued down the street, leaving Sachiko and the others behind as they flew down the street at high speeds. Morrow began to slam Lord's World Shaun into the concrete with force, cracking it and breaking it in intervals.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Morrow screamed out enraged as he angrily began to punch the teenager in the head, causing his head to keep smashing into the cement below.

Parallel Shaun grabbed Morrow's hand and pulled himself up and head-butted him, causing Morrow to falter slightly and Parallel Shaun flipped them around so that Morrow was now the one near the ground before throwing him forward and sailing through the air, before speeding up faster and flying in front of his flight path and slamming his fists down into his back, sending Morrow falling down and crashing through a warehouse roof.

Morrow crashed down into the warehouse with a loud thud resounding throughout the area as he impacted against the concrete, making a small crater surrounded by spider web cracks and broken concrete around him.

Slowly he moved his hands to the side and pulled himself up, getting to his feet and twisting his back around slightly before hearing a 'crack' as he relieved the tension in it. He turned to see the Lord's world Shaun floating down into the warehouse through the hole he had made, and let out a sound of annoyance.

"Fuck it!" Morrow said as he hunches his arms at his sides and let out a growl as his aura flared around him, the blue energy surrounding his body as he grit his teeth, his hair began to shift and turn upward as his pupils flashed green as his aura began to change colour as well, however Parallel Shaun seeing this instantly flew forward faster than Morrow could see and gripped his throat in his left hand, squeezing tight enough to cause Morrow to stop what he was doing, his aura died down as he gripped Parallel Shaun's arm.

"Oh sorry, but I'm afraid there'll be no super form for you today," Lord's World Shaun said before blocking a punch from Morrow's free hand with his free right hand and kneeing Morrow in the stomach hard enough to cause him to wheeze and cough up blood onto Lord's world Shaun's arm.

"For me however…" He said before his eyes narrowed and his aura flared up around him as he powered up, his hair was completely covered still by his black head covering that had previously held the faceplate, but his hair could be seen rippling from beneath the fabric, his eyebrows turned blond and his eye's pupil colour changed to a teal-emerald green as he let out a yell and his aura changed from purple to a bright yellow gold colour, his muscle mass seemed to bulk up slightly as he continued to hold Morrow in a crushing grip.

Morrow's eyes widened at the sight as he tried to speak only for Parallel Shaun to throw him back with ease, sending him soaring across the room and smashing through various boxes and large crates before slamming into a large metal support beam, denting the beam and causing him to let out a sharp cry as he fell to the ground.

Gipping his stomach he lay on the floor in pain for a moment before looking up to see Parallel Shaun standing there, Morrow whipped his free hand up to launch an attack only for his adversary to grab it and squeeze it tight enough to cause his wrist to let out a sharp crack, the bones breaking under the pressure.

"Arrghhhhhh!" Morrow screamed before Lord's World Shaun slammed his foot down on Morrow's knee from the side, breaking the joint as well, causing Morrow to let out another pained yell as Shaun released him.

Morrow grit his teeth as he nursed his injured wrist, the pain in his leg throbbing as he couldn't stand. A light began to till the area as he saw Parallel Shaun cupping his hands together like his League world double.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" he began as a blue concentrated ball of energy began to grow in his hands, he looked at Morrow with a smirk as the older man's eyes widened.

"HA!" he yelled as he thrust his hands forward and the beam of energy soared towards him, engulfing Morrow and throwing him back.

Morrow was blown away with the attack, crashing through the warehouse wall and send rocketing along, all the while screaming out as his clothes began to shred and disintegrate as his body was injured.

Parallel Shaun continued sending power into the beam, sending Morrow crashing back into an apartment building and soaring through a room, breaking through the walls and bricks and crashing through it, he then stopped the attack and flew up into the air, flying over towards the direction he had sent Morrow.

Looking down from the air he the hole on the opposite side of the building Morrow came out of, and several more signs of where he had been, including a broken metal fence, a dented light pole, and finally a small store. The side of the store wall was broken in, and there lying on the floor unconscious was Morrow, his clothing in tatters and his body covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping from his mouth onto the ground.

Lord's World Shaun took a step back before firing a beam out of his finger to the roof rafters, causing a section of the store's roof to fall down, burying Morrow underneath a mountain of debris and slabs of concrete. Taking one last look at his handy work he smiled cruelly before ascending into the air and flying back towards Metro Tower at high speeds.

* * *

 **(At Metr** **o Tower)**

Shaun had felt the huge increase in power that occurred in the direction Morrow and his Lord's Word self had gone, and knew it wasn't coming from Morrow. He looked around to see the robots were still coming because the maroon masked figure kept summoning more of the damn things.

"Guys I don't wanna seem negative, but I don't think this is going our way," Beast Boy said before morphing into a bird and flying out of the way of a blast from one of the smaller robots.

"Yeah no shit!" Shaun replied before he turned around and saw the maroon masked figure floating above them, seemingly starring at him.

He pressed a button on his left arm bracer, and another portal opened up above him. This time however another group of robots came out and landed on the ground with a thud. There was about twenty in total, each four having different colour scheme with four silver and white models, four red and black models, four yellow and brown models, four green and silver models, and four blue and black models, but with the overall same appearance.

Their appearance was slightly bulkier than the regular robots, though not as big as the huge armoured robots. They all had plates on their legs; chest and arms which made it look like they were wearing suits of armour, and had plates on their backs that looked like wings of a cockroach in their rested positions. Their heads seemed to be encased in helmets except for their eyes which glowed their respective colour scheme.

"Looks like they're breaking out the special toys," Shaun said sarcastically, before the four white and silver robots moved with great speed. All moved around him at four points forming a diamond shape before pointing their arms at him, seemingly preparing for an attack.

Shaun was about to jump up and out of the way when one of the robots suddenly let out a torrent of ice and wind from its hands, quickly entrapping his legs into the ground and spreading out over the concrete. Another robot from Shaun's far right did the same, letting out a stream of ice that impacted against his side and began to spread over his midsection.

"Auuughh," Shaun groaned out at the feeling of the ice seemingly spreading across his body he was about to blast away the ice with an energy attack, when a third stream of ice hit him from his front, and another his left side. The ice quickly spread over his arms and body, beginning to cover him completely, his head being the last thing remaining free, and that was slowing being covered.

"Shaun!" Beast Boy cried out as he tried to run over towards him, only for one of the large red robots to intercept him and launch a stream of fire at the changeling, Beast Boy was hit in the chest and gave a scream as he was thrown back to the ground, the fire not burning through his Doom patrol uniform, but singing it and causing him to moan in pain at the feeling in his stomach.

"Beast Boy!" Olivia yelled out in concern from Shayera's side.

Beast Boy managed to look up to see one of the blue and black robots standing above him, Beast Boy was about to morph into an animal but the robot let out a stream of yellow and black lightning from its hands which engulfed the green skinned teen.

"Aaaaaugghhhhhh!" Beast Boy screamed out as his body was bombarded with electricity, the lightning like energy surrounding him and causing ever part of his body to scream out in pain, after a few moments the robot stopped when Beast Boy lost consciousness.

Seeing what the robots had done to his friend caused Shaun to let out a frustrated growl as he struggled against the ice, trying to break it. However the robots continued their streams of ice, constantly keeping it hard and spreading around him like a cocoon.

"N-No!" Shaun cried out as the ice began to spread up the neck of his armour. Clenching his eyes shut as he kept trying to struggle against the ice, an idea suddenly came to him.

 _I'll have to use it,_ he thought suddenly, before he began concentrating. The ice was seconds away from reaching his chin as he continued to focus his energy.

"KAIOKEN!" He screamed out as in a flash of red the ice around him shattered as he thrust his arms out to the side. His entire body was surrounded by a crimson red aura that was darker than his usual one, his skin seemed to be tinted red from the flame like effects.

Shaun let out a growl as the crimson aura expanded with fire like tails into the air, before leveling a glare at the robots that had trapped him.

Moving with increased speed he slammed his fist through one of the ice robots chests, breaking through it and sending the robots crashing to the ground with a hole through its body, before quickly leaping over to the robot to its left and in a sweeping kick knocking it off its feet and bringing his arm down on it, slamming it into the concrete and causing it to let out sparks of electricity. Dodging another burst of ice he leapt up and spun his left leg around, knocking the third robot's head off before landing and launching himself off the ground instantly and slamming both fists into the fourth robot stomach, completely tearing through it.

Nightwing who had been watching gave a small smirk at the sight, which to him had been a flash of red as Shaun broke out of the ice, and within seconds the robots were destroyed.

The red aura around him disappeared almost as quickly as it came as Shaun moved over to Beast Boy, picking him up he then leapt over and landed near Nightwing and Cyborg were, placing Beast Boy down softly, before falling to one knee himself and panting.

He was starting to tire, he had used up a lot of energy, given his earlier fight with his parallel self, as well as the robots. The fatigue was starting to get to him.

Piper and Sachiko made their way over to them, Sachiko's hood was torn and ripped, as well as her suit being cut in several places. Piper too was looking worse for wear.

"Should've done that sooner," Piper said as she clutched her right shoulder.

Shaun looked at her as he stood up. "It's pretty taxing to use, and dangerous," he replied shortly before looking over to see Olivia, Shayera, and Batman come over to where they were, the group coming together as Starfire landed from air having been fighting off the robots above them.

Nightwing looked over to where Parallel Cyborg and Parallel Beast Boy were standing on the street, seemingly watching them, but not moving.

"Where's Flash?" Shaun asked Batman, who scowled.

"The robot's managed to knock him unconscious, they dragged him inside the Tower," The Dark Knight said angrily starring up at the large building.

Shaun silently cursed himself for not helping Flash, he considered the speedster a friend, he was one of the first adults to actually reach out to him after becoming a member of the Youth League, and was in a way to him like Shayera was to Olivia.

Before anyone could comment any more, Marcus appeared from the doorway to the tower he was holding a black case in his left hand and leaning on his shoulder was an injured Jonathan, who was having trouble walking and his right arm appeared to be out of commission, either broken or sprained. And he had several cuts on his chest and legs.

Following him was Donovan, who himself was covered in cuts and bruises; he had a cut on his right shoulder that was bleeding through his shirt. In his arms was an unconscious Joey.

"Oh shit," Olivia cursed as she ran over to them, concerned about her friends.

"They've completely overrun the tower," Marcus explained gravely. "There's nothing I could do, they gained control of the Tower's main hub, and the robot forces were swarming everywhere else, I couldn't reach an access panel or attempt to reroute controls with them all over the place," he said with regret.

Shaun looked around at the injured Titans and Youth League members, before looking up into the sky; he could sense his Parallel self was flying back towards the Tower.

"You guys need to leave. Now," he said seriously, walking over to Nightwing and picking up his batons that he had let him borrow, and placed them back into his thigh holster.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, looking back from the injured Youth League members, Shaun looked at her for a moment before turning back to where Parallel Cyborg and Beast Boy were situated.

"My other self is coming back, and these robotic fuckers keep coming. The Tower's been overrun and most of you are either out of commission entirely or too injured or too tired to keep this up." He said taking off his cowl helmet and looking at the others.

"You need to get out of here," he said now turning to Nightwing. "Find Raven and hole up there."

Olivia was about to protest when Batman spoke up.

"He's right, we can't win this. At least not today, we're outnumbered and getting weaker by the second. You kids need to get out of here while you can," he explained, turning to Nightwing who looked apprehensive, but nodded.

"And what about you?" Olivia asked Shaun, who gave a sigh and looked down for a moment before straightening up, looking over at the Titans.

"I'm gonna distract him," Shaun answered, gaining worried and wide eyes looks from the others.

"What!" Cyborg explained. "He knocked you and Morrow around like nothing and you're gonna take him on by yourself!" He exclaimed with disbelief.

"You're not serious!" Sachiko said agreeing with Cyborg.

"Look I don't expect to win, but I can buy you guys some time to get away from here." He said with more force, Starfire was at his side a moment later.

"No! This is too dangerous," she said with concern.

"Star," Shaun began slowly.

" **Ryand'r…"** she said in Tamaranean, her expression turning stern.

Shaun looked down to the ground and sighed before looking up at her. **"They need you Koriand'r,"** he said motioning towards the others.

" **But if you fight him, you will be hurt. And I…I cannot stand to-"** she began, only for Shaun to wrap his arms around her slowly and pull her into a hug.

" **It will be ok, sister,"** he said to her, before slowly moving back out of the embrace.

Starfire gave him a long look, before reluctantly nodding, she was about to move back to the others when Shaun placed an arm on her shoulder, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

" **No matter what happens…don't let Raven leave,"** he whispered to her, before reaching down and placing his cowl helmet back on, obscuring his face once again.

Starfire looked at him knowingly, and nodded before walking back over to the others.

"What about you?" Shaun asked, looking over to Batman and Shayera.

Batman shared a look with Hawkgirl, before turning back to Shaun. "We're staying too," he said shortly.

"W-What?" Olivia said turning to Shayera, a worried expression on her face, she didn't understand why the two were planning to stay here while they were leaving.

Shayera turned to Olivia and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Olivia, we're only going to be a hindrance, we'll only slow you down," she began before continuing.

"You already have enough wounded. You don't need more added to that burden," she said slowly.

"I won't leave you here alone!" Olivia exclaimed, the thought of leaving her mentor here to fight was madness, she was worried for her safety, there was no telling what the Lords or the Parallel Titans would do to them.

"Yes, you will," Shayera responded more forcefully. "You kids have a chance to get away, a chance to continue the fight and hopefully stop these people. But it won't happen today, and certainly won't happen if you're captured here. So you need to go."

Olivia looked into Shayera's eyes, wanting to argue with her, but Marcus walked over to them. He placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"She's right, you'll do more good if you can fight another day, staying here isn't an option," he said before turning to Shaun.

"You think they'll be a problem?" He asked Shaun, motioning to Parallel Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Shaun glanced at them, before turning back to his friend.

"It's my parallel self I'm worried about. I don't think he'll let you guys leave." He said before he stopped and turned around, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his parallel self in the distance, flying towards the tower.

"I think he'd let me, you, Sachiko and the other Titan's go, but the Youth League members…I don't think so," he stated seriously.

A few moments later, his Lord's world double landed next to Parallel Beast Boy and Cyborg, before floating up and over to where Shaun was. Everyone tensed as he landed near him.

Shaun stared back at him with a look of shock, seeing the blond eyebrows and green eyes that peered back at him, as well as the power he could sense inside his other self.

 _T_ _-This…this is insane!_ He thought.

"So, retreating, huh?" Lord's World Shaun asked casually, causing Shaun to scowl.

"Just let them go! Let's settle this between us," he said looking at his Lord's World counterpart, who narrowed his eyes.

"Oh the Titans and our friends can leave, I don't have a problem with that," he said before his eyes wondered to Olivia and the other Youth League members. "But they might be a bit trickier."

Shaun tensed as he looked at his Lord's world self seemingly analyse the Youth League members. His eyes kept drifting back to Oliva for some reason.

"They're injured, they can't do anything to you," Shaun argued.

"Yeah, that may be so. But see the Lords want a chance to try and convert them, and if not, there's the alternative," he said smirking, causing everyone present to feel a shiver run up their spine at the way he said that.

However he cast a glance at Starfire, seeing her standing with an injured Nightwing, but also in front of the Youth League members, as well as Marcus, who stood in front of them protectively.

For several moments he was still before his eyes closed. "Go."

"What?" Marcus asked in confusion, causing Lord's World Shaun to speak up.

"Go, before I decide to drag them into the Tower myself!" He said more loudly.

Parallel Beast Boy walked over and spoke to Lord's World Shaun, a look of worry on his face.

"Shaun, the Lords won't like—" he began only for Lord's World Shaun to silence him.

"I don't give a flying fuck what they do or don't like, this is my decision," he said forcefully, before a small smirk came to his face as he turned to Parallel Beast Boy and whispered.

"Besides, I think I thought of a way to make things more interesting," he said, causing his green skinned friend to look at him in confusion, but nodding nevertheless.

Shaun continued to stare at his Lord's World counterpart as the others began to move to the side slowly, carrying and supporting the wounded as the passed them.

Sachiko stopped and sent Shaun a worried look, Shaun motioned for her to keep going. Starfire was the next, carrying Beast Boy's unconscious form in her arms. She was about to speak when Shaun merely nodded, knowing she was going to once again tell him to be careful and with one last longing look she moved ahead reluctantly.

Batman and Shayera walked over besides Shaun and watched as the Youth League members joined the Titans as they all made their way out onto the street, nervously glancing over at the Parallel Titans who watched them pass, concerned that at any moment they or one of the many robots that still were around them, though currently standing still, would attack.

Olivia cast one last look to Shayera, who gave her a comforting smile. Shayera turned back to the Parallel Titans and raised her Mace in preparation.

Shaun leveled a glare at his parallel self from behind his cowl helmet before watching the Titans and Youth League members disappear around a corner.

"Well then, let the fun continue," Parallel Shaun said before suddenly flying towards Shaun and crash tackling him off the ground before flying off into an opposite direction from where the Titans and Youth League members were going.

Batman and Shayera were then surrounded by robots, as the maroon masked figure who had been still until now had seemingly ordered them to converge around the two heroes.

Shayera defiantly swung her mace around, causing several to fall back or take damage, but they kept coming, and she found herself boxed in more and more. But she didn't give up, and continued to fight them off with every ounce of her strength.

Batman was the same, using every gadget and bit of physical strength he could muster, silently glaring at the Parallel Titans who merely stood and watched as they were being slowly beaten down.

He cast one last glance to the corner the kids had disappeared behind.

 _Dick…be safe,_ was his last thought before he was hit on the back of the head by a large robotic fist, causing him to let out a pained cry before falling to the ground.

"Batman!" Shayera cried out turning to him, a second later feeling a sharp pain in her stomach before she was electrocuted by one of the blue and black specialist robots, followed by another electrocution to her back, connecting with her wings and causing her to cry out in further pain.

Her vision began to turn black as she fell to her knees, and the last feeling she had was her face upon the old concrete.

 **(With the Titans and Youth League members)**

The group was making their way as quickly as they could down the long empty street, cars and shops were void of people as they continued to move. Some of the conscious Youth League members were struggling to keep up.

"Wait!" Marcus suddenly said, causing everyone to stop as he leaned down to the ground, placing the case on the concrete and opening it.

"What are you doing? We should keep going!" Olivia said, Marcus ignored her as he pulled out four small round silver balls from the case, about the size of ping pong balls.

He took out a small laptop next and quickly typed in some commands, going into a program as the small balls sprang to life, hovering in mid-air and a small thin line appeared around each of them, each with a little blue circle on them. The screen of the laptop had a window pop up containing four separate rectangles; the group realized the rectangles held live feeds, all coming from a separate ball.

Marcus quickly typed in another command as they all flew off, two in the direction of the tower, and another seemingly up into the air.

Quickly closing the laptop he put it back into the case before turning to Cyborg.

"Do you have Raven's communicator signal?" He asked the teen, who nodded as he stood for a second as his robotic eye flashed red.

"Damn, she's pretty far from here. She's at the underground subway station, you know the one that was closed recently because they were adding extensions?" He asked, causing Marcus to nod with thought, that was in an area of the city that hadn't been evacuated by the police.

"It'll take to long for us to get there on foot, and Starfire can't carry everyone and fly," he said before spotting a large abandoned pickup truck nearby before running over to it, checking it he found the keys were gone.

"Cyborg, you think you can get this thing going?" He asked, causing Cyborg to let out a snort.

"Do you even have to ask?" He said before making his way over to the car and with his one remaining hand several tools appeared from the fingers as he began hot-wiring the car.

"We're stealing a car," Jonathan said, causing Piper to turn to him with a frown.

"Do you want to walk across town?" She said with annoyance, causing him to shake his head.

"Besides, it's not stealing, more like appropriating a vehicle in a time of great need," Marcus said as the car engine suddenly came to life.

Everyone piled into the truck with most of them sitting in the back of the pickup, the unconscious members being set down on some blankets that were available. Starfire chose to fly above the car, giving them extra room. She followed them along.

Olivia sat silently as the car began moving quickly down the street, obviously not adhering to the road rules or speed limit.

She looked back towards Metro Tower, the large building becoming smaller and smaller as they went further away. She almost couldn't believe that in a single day, their entire world was thrown into such disarray and chaos.

What were they going to do now?

 **(With Shaun)**

Shaun was still in his Parallel self's grip as they flew through the air. He could faintly here the shouts and cries of surprise from civilians, realising they were now in the occupied areas of the city that hadn't been evacuated or closed off. Lord's World Shaun veered to the left and slammed his League world counterpart through a billboard.

Shaun let out a grunt as his back smashed through the large construct before being dipped downwards and hit into the ground, the concrete splitting as they flew along. Shaun tried to punch his Lord's world self, but his double would simply dodge to the side and retaliate with a punch of his own, slamming Shaun's head into the concrete as the continued along, smashing through cars and street lamps. His Lord's World double suddenly veered up and flew higher into the air.

Shaun was about to flair his energy and release a wave of it all around him in an attempt to free himself, but suddenly was shocked when his Lord's world counterpart released his hold on him, sending Shaun falling through the air and down into a construction site. His body slammed into a red girder of a building construct, the work only having recently begun.

"Uggghhhhh," he groaned out before trying to roll to the side, regretting the decision as he fell several more feet, his landing being softened slightly by a pile of sandbags.

 **(With the Titan's and Youth League Members)**

The pickup truck came to a stop in front of the entrance to the subway station, it was currently covered in a mess of yellow tape and signs that said it was currently out of use.

Starfire quickly tore through the tape and signs that blocked their way, before quickly moving over to the car and helping Nightwing down, Cyborg letting him lean on him as she went and got Beast Boy, carrying his unconscious body down as the rest of the group helped get the injured from the car.

Marcus led everyone down the stairs, Starfire using her starbolts to light the way as they came a large blockade which prevented them from going any further, Starfire blasted through it easily, revealing the empty subway station, and a subway car sitting still on the tracks.

"She's in there" Cyborg said, as they all quickly made their way to the subway car, finding Raven lying on the floor unconscious, but her breathing was steady and she didn't appear to have any physical injuries.

Everyone sat down in the subway car as Marcus propped Raven up using his jacket as a makeshift pillow, before taking his laptop out of the case and opening it up. He typed in several commands before the four rectangular screens popped up.

On two of the screens it showed Metro Tower from a high vantage point. The robots were freely walking into the tower, as no League members could be seen in sight. The maroon masked figure however seemed to be floating in the air and directing the robots into the building.

"Damn…" Marcus said as he massaged the bridge of his nose, before shutting the two metro tower screens down and looking to the other two, the two other surveillance devices were flying over the city, looking for something, or someone more specifically.

"Hey, what are those things?" Olivia asked, speaking up moving over to where he was, making sure not to bump Raven.

"Portable surveillance drones, they can be programed to follow pre-set tasks or be controlled remotely." He explained as Olivia looked over the program.

"I'm having them look for Shaun at the moment, I've got them hooked into surveillance, traffic camera's and other communications around the city. If he shows up on them, the surveillance drones can use it to help narrow down his position, or plot a course to his most likely location," Marcus explained as the drones continued to fly through the air.

"Hang on," he said before pressing a few commands and the surveillance screens on the computer disappeared, a small webcam like device on the laptops back lit up and projected a large holographic screen in the air, expanding the images and allowing everyone present to see the footage being sent to them.

"Wait, is that a construction site?" Sachiko said speaking up as the drones flew towards a construction site, one staying in the air and the other flying in lower to reveal Shaun lying on a pile of sandbags.

 **(With Shaun)**

"Fuck…" Shaun said as he slowly began to push himself up off the ground, his body feeling heavy and aching in most of his joints.

He turned to see his Parallel self land softly in the construction site, an annoying smirk on his face, in the distance he could see people either fleeing or observing from afar.

"You're not looking so good," his parallel self said smugly.

"Shut up!" Shaun yelled out, annoyed before his parallel self appeared in front of him in a burst of speed, and kicked him in the stomach, causing Shaun to be thrown back into the air and slamming into a wire fence. The fence bent back under the weight before Shaun fell back down, managing to flip around in mid-air and land on his feet shakily. He let out a pained breath at having been winded by the unexpected attack.

Starring back at his parallel self, Shaun stood with a wider stance as he clenched his fists and looked up at his double; his body began to glow slightly as he concentrated.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" He suddenly screamed before his body was engulfed in a red crimson aura that tinted his skin. And a moment later he leapt up into the air, the ground beneath him cracking as he soared towards his adversary and with renewed speed unleashed a furious barrage of kicks and punches that his parallel self merely blocked and dodged, however Shaun landed a single blow to his chest, sending his doppelgänger flying back and through brick wall on the side of the construction site.

The crimson aura faded as Shaun let out heavy and labored breaths as he clutched his chest from exertion. He was starting to become dizzy and sweating heavier as his body was close to collapsing.

However a slow clapping sound caught his attention and he looked up to see his double slowly walk out through the hole with a smirk on his face as he wiped dust of off his clothing. His double's teal green eyes staring back into his mockingly.

"I wanted to see your reaction if you actually managed to lay a blow on me," he said with a small laugh, causing Shaun to grit his teeth in anger. The bastard was still only toying with him, giving him a false moment of hope.

 **(With The Titan's and Youth League Members)**

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked. "When he turned all red. He did it before at the tower," she asked, as everyone present was watching the footage with concern.

Marcus looked over at her for a moment before answering.

"It's called the Kaio-ken technique, it's a technique Shaun learned that can temporarily increase his speed, strength, and senses to double that of what they normally are, but only for an instant," he explained as Olivia and the others were listening.

"He can multiply the effects, as shown with what he just did. But it's dangerous to use the technique, which is why he doesn't use it often." Marcus explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

Olivia turned to him with a raised brow. "What do you mean it's dangerous?"

Marcus let out a breath before answering her. "Shaun explained to me that it is dangerous for the user If the push it beyond what they can handle. The technique is incredibly taxing on the body and comes at a cost, that's part of the reason he can only hold it for short bursts," he said as they could see Shaun breathing more heavily in the camera feed.

"The highest level his body handle now is multiplying it times three, four if he absolutely had to. If he pushed it too far, and tried to multiply it beyond what he could handle or uses it while in a weakened state, well a best case scenario would be he could injure himself, and possible not be able to move." Marcus said slowly, a grave expression on his face as Olivia was silent for a few moments, almost worried to ask the worst case scenario.

Marcus answered her silent question after a moment's pause.

"The worse-case scenario…would be that the increase in energy would be too much for his body to handle, the energy would begin to take over his physical body and it would tear him apart to the point of complete obliteration," he said gravely, The Titans were silent as they knew the risks he was taking.

The Youth League members all looked on with shocked expressions at the declaration, not knowing what to say.

Olivia however spoke up, a matching expression on her face.

"Who the fuck taught him to do something like that!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said seriously.

She continued to look at him. "Try me," she pressed, however he shook his head.

"No you seriously won't believe me."

"Oh come on!" Olivia questioned again, Sachiko spoke up with an annoyed tone.

"He learned it from an alien space god!" she said loudly, before turning back to the camera feed.

"You happy now!"

Olivia looked at the younger girl with a raised brow, before turning to the other Titans, who merely nodded.

She plopped down on the ground and shook her head.

"Ok…when did my life turn into some crazy dream," she said to herself.

Marcus ignored her as he quickly moved to the laptop and downsized the current screens, but kept the surveillance up as he typed in several rapid commands and input a line of code.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked from where he was.

"Getting us some transport, we'll need it to get back to Gotham. You remember the thing I showed you the other day?" Marcus asked, causing Cyborg to nod in understanding.

A soft groaning noise caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Raven beginning to stir.

 **(With Shaun)**

Shaun tried launching another attack at his parallel self, a barrage of energy balls, yet it too was to no avail. His Lord's world self merely dodged or deflected them, letting out a snarl he took out his staff and ran forward, jumping up and swing it down towards his double.

Lord's World Shaun merely sidestepped, and when the staff came in contact with the ground he swung his leg up, connecting with Shaun's chin and sending him flying up into the air, crashing down onto the dirt a few moments later, his staff now sticking up out of the ground by itself.

Ignoring the weapon, Lord's World Shaun slowly sauntered over to his League world counterpart, and before Shaun could do anything, Lord's World Shaun held his right hand outstretched over his face and a small sphere of energy appeared. Shaun's eyes widened right before the sphere was blasted into his face from point blank range, some of the blast stunning him while also connecting with part of his mouth and nose left uncovered by the cowl helmet.

 **(With the Titans and Youth League members)**

Raven groaned as she began to sit up, Starfire quickly at her side as was Cyborg as they helped her into a sitting position. The sorceress looked disoriented and raised a hand to her forehead as she began to realize her surroundings.

"Don't try and get up too soon, you might need a minute or two," Cyborg said supporting her back with his remaining arm, Nightwing nervously glanced over at her and back to the screen.

"Friend Raven, are you ok?" Starfire asked softly from Raven's side, Raven merely looked around in slight confusion at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking to the Youth League members.

"In an underground subway station, it's closed off and empty at the moment," Sachiko said. Raven looked around for another moment before her eyes widened.

"Shaun! He's-" she began frantically as she looked around, noticing he wasn't present before Nightwing spoke up trying to calm her.

"Raven just take it easy, you just-"

Nightwing's word however fell on deaf ears as she to stand, her legs struggling to support themselves as she still felt fatigued and weak from her earlier ordeal.

Raven paused however as her eyes suddenly spotted the screens showing the surveillance.

"Oh no…"

 **(With Shaun)**

Shaun's head was in pain from the blast he had taken from such close range, his ears were ringing and he was not fully aware of his surroundings, as if a bomb or a flashbang had gone off and impaired his senses.

Lord's World Shaun however knew exactly what he was doing, as he had taken of the armour covering his League world counterpart, he had taken off the cowl helmet, as well as the gloves and upper armour, leaving Shaun only wearing the pants and boots.

Placing the armour in a small pile near the staff which was still sticking out of the ground, Lord's world Shaun walked back over to his counterpart who blinked several times as he began to regain his senses, his arms quickly reaching to his face and chest at the bare feeling he felt, before his eyes widened as he realized he wasn't wearing his armour.

Lord's World Shaun stood above him for a moment, before a cruel grin came over his face as he brought his boot down upon Shaun's face, driving his head back into the ground and breaking his nose.

Shaun let out a muffled cry as he brought his arms up and gripped his Lord's world self's leg, trying to pry it off of himself, only for his counterpart to lift off the boot and bring it crashing down onto his ribs.

He let out a winded gasp at the impact, before Lord's World Shaun grabbed him by his left leg, and swung him around, throwing him through the air and causing Shaun to crash against one of the red building girders.

A loud clang sound rang out throughout the construction site as Shaun's body fell from the dented metal, a groan of pain coming from the teen as he impacted against the ground.

His Lord's world self giving him no time to recover as he stalked over towards him with the same cruel grin, seemingly enjoying the state he was putting his League's world counterpart in.

Grabbing Shaun by the shoulders he yanked him up from the ground, Shaun let out a growl as he wrenched out of the grip and began throwing punch after punch at his double, who took several to the face without flinching before grabbing Shaun's fists and pulling himself forward and head-butting him hard, sending his head reeling back but Lord's World Shaun's grip on his hands kept him from escaping.

Shaun's parallel self then let go of his right arm, but still held onto the left and buried his fist into Shaun's now unprotected stomach, causing to teen to let out a pained gasp as he hunched over. His stomach was still sore from before. However his double wasn't done there, he continued to punch him in the stomach several times, to the point Shaun spat out blood and his legs gave out.

 **(With Olivia)**

Olivia watched as Shaun kept being hit over and over again, his parallel self alternating between hitting him in the face and stomach, he began to spit out blood as he fell to his knees, only for his double to continue beating him.

The sight of the blood however triggered something, the image of Cedric the moment of his death, being hit so hard it broke his neck, as well as all the other bloody deaths and violence she witnessed while she was stuck back in time with the Aztecs.

She turned away, not wanting to see the screen anymore, but Piper spoke up, her tone was hard.

"Watch it Olivia," she said harshly, causing the older girl to turn to her. Piper was next to Sachiko and both of them were staring at the screen with solemn but hard expressions on their faces, slightly shocking Olivia.

"Don't you dare turn away," Sachiko said, her eyes began to tear up but she kept watching. "Honor his bravery!"

Olivia numbly shook her head and said, "I...I can't. You call this bravery, but it's suicide." She turned invisible and fled the subway car, stopping in the empty station. She took deep breaths to calm herself, hoping Shaun would be ok. Piper and Sachiko thought she had to watch the scene to honor Shaun. But she refused to watch him kill himself.

Meanwhile Raven was currently pulling herself out of Cyborg's grip, which was easy given his current predicament.

"You're not going to stop me from going out there!" She declared firmly, her eyes shifting to the screens and causing her to wince and her eyes to clench shut before she opened them with resolve.

"Raven it's too dangerous for you to go out there. You're still weak and we don't know what the Lord's Shaun will-" Nightwing began causing Raven to turn to him with a hardened expression.

"How do you know what is and isn't dangerous for me? Do you honestly think the other Shaun will hurt me?" She asked.

"I don't know what to think at the moment, we don't know what they are capable of. You can't just assume he won't hurt you. You were down here while we were fighting at the Tower. You didn't see what we saw," Nightwing said firmly.

Without a word Raven turned away from Nightwing and was about to make her way towards the exit of the subway car, yet Starfire was standing in her way, Raven looked at her in surprise.

 **(With Shaun)**

Lord's World Shaun dropped his counterpart to the ground, Shaun was breathing heavily as blood dripped down his chin, and his eyes looked up at his parallel self who stood there looking down at him.

"I'm going to offer you a deal," Lord's World Shaun said to him, leaning down and crouching above Shaun. "This is mostly the reason I let you take the Youth League members," Lord's Shaun continued.

"Starting tomorrow, you will have two weeks, that's fourteen days. After these fourteen days, you and Morrow will fight me again. Now during this two week period you, the Titans, and our friends will not be harmed by us and can go out and do whatever, but if you choose to try and interfere with our plans or start a fight then so be it. But we will not actively try and start trouble with you first. The Youth League members, however, are not under that protection," Lord's Shaun said as he smirked.

"Marcus's apartment, and the fireplace underneath it, will serve as a safe zone of sorts. For the next fourteen days, the Youth League members must stay within that safe zone, and they will be fine." He continued, before his smirk grew.

"But if they leave Marcus's apartment building, if they leave the safety of that area, they are free game, and make no mistake they will be caught, and they will be held by either me or the Lords and whatever fate they suffer will be their own fault," Lord's World Shaun explained.

"And that is my proposition."

Shaun looked up at his parallel self with a glare, studying his expression and his tone during his explanation.

"And if I tell you to shove your deal up your ass?" Shaun replied slowly.

Parallel Shaun's smirk fell as his expression turned cold as he leaned down further, pressing his hand onto Shaun's ribs and causing him to let out a sharp cry.

"If you don't accept, I will go to where those little Youth fuckers are hiding," he began coldly. "And I drag them out of there, and I will kill them, painfully and slowly and I'll make sure you watch as I slaughter them one by one," he snarled at the end before leaning down further, putting more weight onto Shaun till his mouth was right next to Shaun's ear.

"So, what's your answer now?"

Shaun let out a growl half from pain and half from having to choose, he hated to admit it, but saying yes was the only chance the Youth League members would live past today.

"F-Fine! I'll take your damn deal!" Shaun spat out hatefully.

Lord's world Shaun grinned as he stood back up.

"Wise choice," he said before grabbing Shaun's left arm and yanking him up and pushing him over onto his front and promptly pulling back on it, a sickening crack was heard as Shaun's arm broke, causing him to scream out as his parallel self merely continued to grin.

 **(With Raven)**

"You of all people can't expect me to stay here," Raven said to Starfire. "I thought you would be the first to charge out there and help him"

Starfire had a conflicted expression on her face, and she kept wincing whenever she saw the images of Shaun being hurt on the screen, but she continued to stand in Raven's way. She wanted more than anything to fly off and help him every second she remained here, but she promised Shaun she would make sure Raven didn't leave.

"Starfire if you're not going to help me then get out of my way, before I stop asking nicely," Raven said with a narrowed eyed look, she was still weakened at the moment, but she knew she could still teleport to where Shaun was.

"Raven-" Starfire said slowly, but was cut off when Raven screamed back at her.

"Starfire he's KILLING HIM!" She screamed out pointing towards the screens, causing several of the Youth League members to jump slightly in shock at hearing the scream come from the usually reserved girl.

Raven's face was etched into one of pain as tears welled into her eyes. Starfire's expression faltered and her mouth quivered as her resolve was crumbling by the second.

A loud scream was heard as Raven turned to see Shaun have his arm broken by his parallel self; she then pushed past the Tamaranean and began to quickly make her way towards the exit. She would teleport herself where Shaun was without the others stopping her.

"You all can stay here if you want, but I'm going!" She declared, however before she could walk out of the subway car a bright green flash erupted and Raven fell to the floor, everyone turned to see Starfire standing there with her left hand outstretched and glowing green from her starbolts.

"I am sorry," she whispered to Raven, before she began walking towards the exit herself, stopping to pick up Raven and place her down on one of the chairs around them.

"Star where are you going?!" Nightwing exclaimed, before she turned to him with her eyes glowing green in a glare.

"I may have not allowed Raven to leave, but she is right. I will not spend another moment here while Ryand'r is in pain!" She said with force before she flew out of the subway car and up out of the exit at top speed leaving the others alone.

"Wait….what the hell's a Ryand'r?" Donovan asked aloud.

 **(With Shaun)**

Shaun let out a scream of pain as his double dragged him across the construction site by his broken arm, the immobile limb was tugged along harshly as Lord's World Shaun merely whistled, before he paused, looking off into the distance.

"It seems Starfire is coming this way," Lord's World Shaun said speaking up, he let out a genuine sigh as he dropped Shaun's arm and brought up his wrist bracer and pressed several buttons, waiting a moment he spoke into his wrist bracer.

"Starfire."

 **(With Starfire)**

Civilians merely saw a blur in the sky as Starfire flew along the streets, veering up as she flew higher to try and spot the construction site as she continued to fly, however several of the blue portals she had seen back at Metro Tower suddenly opened up around her, and many of the regular and larger robots appeared from there, all surrounding her.

One of the regular robots floated closer and its mouth lit up orange before she heard a familiar voice.

 _ **"Starfire,"**_ Shaun's voice came from the robot, though she knew it was his Lord's world self.

"Why are you doing this, why harm another version of yourself brother?" She yelled at the robot. The robot's unchanging expressionless face merely stared back at her for several moments before Lord's World Shaun spoke again through it.

 _ **"I will explain things, but not today. I am sorry for this sister, but I cannot allow you to interfere. I know these robots won't hurt you, but they will slow you down,"**_ he said before the robots mouth went back to its regular colour and charged towards her.

Starfire merely blasted its head clean off with a starbolt as the many robots began to converge on her.

 _Ryand'r…hold on!_ She thought desperately.

 **(With Shaun)**

Lord's World Shaun looked down slightly as he lowered his bracer, a regretful look on his face before he walked forward, leaving Shaun on the ground.

Shaun gave a loud grunt as he rolled over to his stomach, bringing his right arm up he began to push himself up onto his knees in a slow effort to stand, hissing in pain as his left arm suddenly hit against his side. He focused on his right hand however, silently focusing the small amount of energy and life force he had to spare into his right hand.

However he felt himself be pushed back to the ground onto his back once more, his Lord's World double stood there, holding a sledgehammer in his right hand.

"Seeing as we're pressed for time, I won't be able to stay and muck around with you for much longer. Such a shame. But don't worry, in a few minutes I'll be gone, and you can wait for Koriand'r to come and get you," he said smiling, before pressing his right leg down on Shaun's upper chest, pinning him to the ground. He raised the sledgehammer up and Shaun's eyes widened as he moved it over to his left shoulder as the sledgehammer was covered in golden energy.

"Now, this is really going to fucking hurt!" Lord's World Shaun said grinning, before he brought the sledgehammer down onto the joint.

 **(Across the City)**

Meanwhile, in a broken store, a large pile of concrete and debris began to lift up as a hand could be seen underneath.

The slab of concrete was suddenly thrown back, and an exhausted looking Morrow was revealed, slowly getting to his feet he winced at the pain in his leg from where Parallel Shaun had broken his knee, the wound was mostly healed, but the pain still caused him to pause for a moment. He checked his wrist and rolled it around slowly.

Looking off into the distance he tried to focus and expand his senses. His eyes widened however at the feeling of Shaun; he was very weak, weaker than Morrow currently was and his parallel self was still with him.

"Oh shit!" Morrow swore as he floated off the ground, before taking off into the direction of where they were.

 **(With Shaun)**

Parallel Shaun threw the sledgehammer away as he stared down at his League World counterpart, his left arm was broken in not one, but now several places.

Shaun himself was groaning in pain as his teeth were clenched. His useless arm sported several large black bruises across it, and the bones underneath were uneven and visible broken from the outside, however Shaun's right hand was clenched, half from the pain and half due to concentration.

Looking away from Shaun, his Parallel self's eyes narrowed as he saw the two surveillance drones Marcus had sent and shot his right index finger forward, destroying the first one, before aiming for the other one and destroying it too.

 **(With The Titans and the Youth League members)**

"Damn it!" Marcus exclaimed as the screens went black as the feed was cut.

"What now?" Piper asked from where she was seated. Marcus seemed to think before a beeping noise was heard from his pocket; he quickly reached in and pulled out what looked like a phone and read the screen.

"We have to get going, our ride is here," he explained as he got up and began packing his case. The Youth League members looked at him with confusion.

"Our ride?" Donovan asked with confusion.

"Hurry up and get the unconscious ones out first, you'll see it at the exit," Marcus said as everyone began to move and do as he said.

 **(With Shaun)**

"I'll say one thing; we sure can take a beating. Kind of reminds me of when Morrow beat the shit out of us the first time." Parallel Shaun said taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"And a few other times, but we can reminisce later," he said before he looked down at Shaun who's eyes were clenched shut. Parallel Shaun gripped his other self by the hair and pulled him forward, undeterred by his pained cry.

"Look at me!" Lord's World Shaun exclaimed shaking his League World double, Shaun opened his eyes up slowly to stare back into the eyes of his counterpart.

"I can imagine the looks of disappointment on your Youth League friends faces, that you lost to me. But I've had my fun, and I think we're about done here," Parallel Shaun said smugly, before his eyes suddenly glowed as he focused energy into them.

"You however won't have to worry about seeing your friends's expressions, at least not immediately of course," his parallel self said as Shaun's eyes widened as he realized what his parallel self was about to do, and the smug expression on his face was the last thing he saw as twin beams of thin energy shot out into Shaun's eyeballs.

 **(With Starfire)**

Starfire crushed the head of the last robot, its metal skull crumpling under her fingers as she dropped its body and allowed it to fall to the street below.

She had managed to destroy the robots that had attacked her, but there was quite a few of them, Lord's World Shaun hadn't been lying when he said they would slow her down from finding them.

Dark clouds began to fill the sky as rain was imminent, though Starfire could care less about the weather as she flew on, searching for the construction site.

 **(With Shaun)**

Shaun was letting out choked gasps, his breathing was erratic as he let out cries of pain, and he was currently blind and lying on his back on the ground, rolling around slightly as his entire body was in agony.

Lord's World Shaun starred down at the blood running down from his League World Counterparts eyes, his eyelids were clenched shut be he had seen the damage he had done underneath.

"You might want to put some bandages on those," Lord's Shaun said casually as he got up and dusted off his knees.

"Well Koriand'r is on her way. She'll get you back to the others," he said as he began to walk away, but not before Shaun managed to let out a broken reply.

"I-I'm…not…t-through…with you…yet," he choked out, causing his Lord's World self to let out a laugh of amusement.

"Hahahahaha, ahahaha oh man, seriously. You're seriously saying that right now?" He said wiping a tear from his eyes from laughter.

"I guess I see now how we can be called so stubborn," Lord's Shaun said shaking his head.

"You've barely got any energy left, your body is fucked, what could you possibly do to me?"

Shaun raised his head up slowly, pawing at the ground with his right hand he managed to grip into the dirt and weakly raise his back up slightly, his eyelids were still closed, but he was facing his double exactly.

"You forget….Master Hiashi…taught us how to see-" Shaun began only for his double to interrupt.

"Yeah yeah, see without our eyes, I didn't forget. But seeing is pretty fucking useless if you can't do shit," Lord's Shaun said smirking.

 **(Shaun's POV)**

The world around him was dark, and black. His body was racked with pain and agony, moving caused him more pain as he pulled himself up onto his knees.

Focusing his senses however, the world of darkness pulsed for a moment as Shaun focuses his energy and expanded it, sending it outwards with his senses. The darkness around him suddenly rippled with red as blurry shapes began to take place.

 _Oh shit….I wish I wasn't so fucking rusty with this,_ Shaun thought berating himself.

 **(Normal POV)**

Shaun grunted as he raised his right arm, his Lord's world selves' look of amusement fell as he realized what his counterpart was going to attempt.

Shaun's right hand began to glow an orange gold color, as he moved his hand into a half triangle.

"Don't be stupid!" His Lord's World self yelled out. "You've lost enough energy as it is, not to mention your life force." He said seriously, all amusement gone from his tone.

"If you do the Tri-Beam one more time, there's not telling if you'll survive or not!" Lord's World Shaun shouted out as Shaun continued to grunt as his hand glowed brighter, veins bulged out on his forehead as he clenched his eyelids closed tighter, aiming his hand up and directly across the site and towards his Lord's World self.

"HAH!" Shaun screamed out as he unleashed the attack, his one hand glowed bright as the area around them took on the same colour.

Lord's World Shaun quickly hit a button his arm bracer and teleported away just in time, the square shaped attack flying across the street and hitting an empty café.

Shaun let out a pained gasp as he looked towards where his parallel self had been moments before, his breathing was heavier as he began to sway, his senses dulling.

 _I'm sorry...Rachel,_ he thought slowly as he fell face down onto the ground.

His body lay still as the rain began to fall, the cold droplets rolling of his motionless form as his chest stopped moving.

 **(Metro Tower)**

Lord's Shaun reappeared in a flash of blue, his appearance starling Lord's Beast Boy and Cyborg who turned to him with surprised expressions, this changed however when they saw his expressionless face, and the blood on his hands.

"D-Did you, did you kill him?" Lord's Beast Boy asked slowly.

Lord's World Shaun slowly shook his head, staring blankly ahead.

"No…but he may have killed himself," he said before slowly walking ahead and entering the Tower. He let out a calming sigh as his eyebrows turned back to their dark brown color as his eyes turned blue again, coming out of his super state and back into his normal form

 **(With Starfire)**

The female Titan flew through the air in a blur as she saw the construction site come into view. She sped up with determination as it came closer and closer, the rain now falling heavier from the sky that was dark with clouds.

Reaching the site Starfire's eyes scanned through it quickly, looking for the two of them. But her eyes widened at the sight of Shaun's body lying facedown in the dirt.

"Shaun…" she said before quickly landing at the entrance of the construction site, Shaun's Lord's world counterpart wasn't there, but Starfire wouldn't have known even if he was. Her entire attention was on Shaun's motionless form.

Her slow pace quickly gave way as she ran towards him, her heart growing heavier and heavier as she shook her head, the tears that began to fall from her eyes blending in with the raindrops that fell upon her face as she ran towards him.

"N-No…" she whimpered out as a lump began to form in her throat.

Dropping to her knees Starfire was shaking slightly as she reached over and with a second's hesitation, rolled Shaun's body back over towards her.

" **Oh X'hal!"** She said brokenly in Tamaranean as her eyes widened. **"What did he do t-to you?"**

She starred down at his broken and motionless form, her shoulders began to shake more as she began to cry more heavily, her tears falling on Shaun's blood stained cheeks as she ran her hand down them.

" **Please wake up,"** she cried as she moved one of her arms down and under his back, careful not to hurt his injured arm. **"Please…just wake up Ryand'r, it's me…its Kori…I'm here,"** she pleaded to him. However as she got no response, her emotions began to take over as she became hysterical.

Why did this happen…Why didn't she come with him…Why did she let him leave?

" **No!"** She shouted out in denial as she hugged him closer, pressing her tear soaked eyes into his hair.

" **No! Y-You're going to be ok! I'm here now!"** she sobbed out into his hair **"Big sister's here…..You're going to be ok,"** she said pleadingly as she became more and more hysterical, before her eyes clenched up as she broke down completely.

" **Oh X'hal please!"** She cried out, her heart aching as she continued to let out ragged sobs. **"I cannot lose him again…Not again"** she cried as rocked his still body in her arms, the guilt and pain were filling her mind as she clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

" **Ryand'r!"**

 **(With the Titans and Youth League members)**

A few minutes later and everyone had exited the subway station and was walking up the stairs, the unconscious ones still being carried as the rain began to filter in from outside.

Upon exiting the subway entrance Olivia's eyes widened at what was there to meet them.

It looked like a large rectangular vehicle with wheels. It was sleek and smooth on the top but the sides were more squarish. It was about the size of a Javelin, but was merely white and silver in colour, obviously not having been painted yet.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, causing Marcus to turn to her.

"I built it. With a little help from Cyborg that is," he said, before pressing a button on his phone and the back of the vehicle opened up.

Everyone piled in and the unconscious members were laid out on fold down beds, the interior of the vehicle was somewhat spacious and had a cockpit like front that had a control panel and steering apparatus.

"Wait? Can this thing fly?" Olivia asked with awe as she looked around the interior.

"This baby can drive on land, fly in the sky, and float over water go below it. It's an all-terrain vehicle…well almost, I haven't put in space capabilities yet, but I and Cyborg are working on it," Marcus said as he and Cyborg sat in the front and began powering it up.

Olivia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as they began to rise up off the ground and took off into the air.

 **(With Morrow)**

As soon as he felt Shaun's energy drop so suddenly, Morrow pushed himself faster, flying back to where he sensed Shaun, his double however having disappeared, but he could sense one of the Titans, Starfire was with him.

Rocketing towards where they were he dropped to the ground outside the construction site, his eyes coming to rest on Starfire's shaking form. He could see she was crying heavily as she clutched Shaun tightly. She was whimpering and whispering to him as Morrow walked closer, looking over Shaun's injuries and his eyes clenched shut for a moment, before he opened them and looked to the far side of the area to see his upper armour lying in a small pile.

His foot brushed against a rock, and the sound caused Starfire to instantly look up, her green eyes red rimmed and flowing with tears. However at the sight of Morrow they narrowed into a glare as the glowed bright green, her lips twisting into a snarl.

"You…" She growled out with such anger and ferocity it shocked Morrow that the usually cheerful girl was capable of such a tone.

"Where were you?" She shouted out, her eyes still glowing. "Look at what happened to him!" Morrow didn't say anything as he saw her form begin to shake with sobs again.

"Look a-at what happened t-to him," she sobbed out as her eyes lost their glow; Morrow felt his heart break for the girl as he slowly walked over towards her.

Leaning down next to them he looked at Shaun's body and brought his hand down to him. He looked up at Starfire who looked at him with confusion but did nothing to stop him as he turned back and placed his hand on Shaun's upper chest and leaned down to place his ear over his heart.

Morrow waited a moment, seemingly examining and sensing something before his eyes widened as he shot up, causing Starfire to look at him with alarm.

"He's alive…but barely," Morrow said seriously.

 **(Shaun's POV)**

 _Shaun's eyes opened as he suddenly breathed in a deep breath, he quickly stood up and his eyes darted around at his surroundings. He was standing in what looked like a Japanese style garden, with Sakura trees on the side which had small pink blossoms lightly falling down and landing on a small man made stream in the centre._

 _He walked over the brown wooden bridge that led across the stream and stared at his surroundings for a moment before looking down. He was wearing black shoes, long blue pants and a blue shirt that crossed at his chest and was tied with a black obi belt, an outfit he had back at The Fireplace._

 _"Hello, Gamushara," said an older voice from behind him._

 _Shaun's eyes grew wide as he heard the voice, and he slowly turned around, a look of disbelief on his face when he saw the figure standing before him._

 _"M-Master…" He said slowly._

 _Standing in front of him, wearing dark blue robes, was Hiashi Iwamatsu. Sachiko's deceased Grandfather, and his former martial arts master and teacher._

 _The older man had grey hair with a few streaks of black in it, and dark black eyes that starred at Shaun as the teen seemed to take in his surroundings before looking back at his teacher._

 _"Are we…I-I mean am I…" Shaun began before giving a small cough and clearing his throat. "Are…you here for me?" He asked as the older man walked over to him and stood in front of him._

 _"No, you're not dead. At least not completely," he said as Shaun let out a breath of relief before giving a sharp cry of pain when Hiashi suddenly hit him on the head with a staff he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere._

 _"OW! What the hell was that for?" Shaun exclaimed clutching his head where the staff had impacted._

 _"That is for endangering your life while you were already so weakened!" The older man said sternly, causing Shaun to flinch._

 _"You were foolish to push your body so far, against an enemy you knew you couldn't defeat, especially after you were given the chance to retreat and fight another day, to form a plan of attack" he continued, causing Shaun to look down as he was scolded._

 _"I know Master," he relented. "I'm sorry."_

 _"You should be apologizing to your sister," the older man said with a sigh, causing Shaun to gain a pained expression._

 _"Oh shit, Starfire," he said sadly, before letting out another cry of pain as he was hit on the head again._

 _"Argh! What was that one for?" Shaun exclaimed to Hiashi who looked at him sternly._

 _"You shouldn't be swearing at your age," he said._

 _"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding-" Shaun began only to be hit in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

 _"Auughh, you crazy old bastard!" He growled out, only to be hit again in the throat, causing him to fall back onto the ground._

 _Hiashi merely stood there as Shaun let out restrained sounds of anger as he pulled himself up off the ground, leveling a glare at the older man, who merely walked over and sat next to the stream, patting the grass beside him and inviting Shaun to join him._

 _Shaun walked over slowly, and sat down. The two were silent as Shaun watched the cherry blossoms continue to float along slowly, before speaking up._

 _"Grandpa, how am I meant to beat this guy?" He said softly, his tone full of hopelessness and his expression downtrodden._

 _Hiashi merely turned to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"There is much you will have to do. But I can tell you this," the older man said looking into Shaun's eyes._

 _"One of the secrets to defeating this threat, is inside you." He said evenly. "And inside Alexander."_

 _Shaun merely looked at him confused. "I don't understand?" He said slowly, before he realized the surroundings were beginning to glow and turn transparent, as was Hiashi._

 _"You will Gamushara, in time," the older man said as Shaun's vision began to blur and the surroundings disappeared._

 **(With Morrow: A Minute Earlier)**

Rolling Shaun down onto his back gently, Morrow placed his hands together as he began to concentrate, blue and white wispy energy began to form before being concentrated into his hands. .

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked hopefully, her eyes travelling down to Shaun's motionless body.

"He's only hanging on by a thread at the moment; he almost exhausted all of his energy and life force. So I'm going to lend some of my own into him," Morrow explained as the energy in his hands started to glow more. "That way he'll be ok until his own reserves begin to replenish."

Morrow looked more fatigued and tired as he focused the energy, and held his left hand onto Shaun's right and his other hand onto Shaun's chest and closed his eyes as he concentrated and willed the energy into Shaun's body.

Starfire watched the glowing energy be absorbed into Shaun's chest and into his hands, and Morrow let go a few moments later, his breathing heavier before he gave a small smile.

"He'll be ok," he said, causing Starfire to let out a breathe of relief, she was about to say something when Shaun suddenly let out a scream as he convulsed for a few moments before stopping, his body lying flat but his chest was breathing slowly.

"Yeah that was probably due to the injuries," Morrow said as he regained his breath.

Starfire was about to speak up again, and express her gratitude, when a sound caught their attention, and up above them they saw a flying vehicle arrive. It had turbines on the bottom which seemed to keep it afloat and slowly lowered it down near the ground, tires coming out to buffer the landing.

The back of the vehicle opened to reveal Nightwing leaning against the frame, taking weight off his injured leg.

"You guys, we better get moving," he said calling back to Marcus before turning back to Starfire.

"Is he ok?" He asked, to which she nodded and leaned down to pick him up softly, before floating off the ground and into the vehicle.

"Can you get his armor?" Starfire called back to Morrow who nodded and floated up off the ground. He landed near the armor and quickly picked up the cowl helmet, upper body armor, and gloves.

However his eyes briefly paused on the staff that stuck out of the ground, before he turned and left it where it was and flying back over to the vehicle.

Walking in he put the armor down near the cockpit and moved to sit down. He looked around to see the injured Youth League kids and Titans on fold down beds.

Starfire had laid Shaun down next to Raven and was watching over him as they began to take off into the air.

Sachiko walked past him and she too sat down next to Shaun and Raven, her eyes filled with concern as she surveyed him.

Leaning back, Morrow closed his eyes and let the peaceful embrace of sleep take hold of him


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All DC characters are property of DC (duh).**

 **Hi everybody Welcome to chapter 22 of 'Intangible' originally titled 'Invisible'**

 **This chapter is the last chapter me and AC333 both published in the original posting of this fic on her account, and the longest chapter yet ( not counting the next one, which is longer) It has a ton of great scenes, and ends on a double cliffhanger.**

 **I finished the scenes I wrote for chapter 23 some time ago, but the decision to adopt the story led to some delays in it's posting, but don't worry as I will be posting it soon.**

 **I do hope you enjoy it and as always, review's are welcomed and encouraged, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Lord's Batman was overlooking several of the watchtower's security monitors, checking in on the Metropolis sector. He saw that the Titans had succeeded in taking over Metro Tower, and there were several of their robotic forces guarding the entire building.

However a beeping sound came from one of the other monitors. He clicked on the alert to see an unidentified aerial vehicle leaving Metropolis airspace. His eyes narrowed as the satellite feed showing a silver and white coloured vehicle flying above the city high up, it had a rounded sleek front which inclined into a rectangular like body.

He took out a communicator from his belt.

"This is Batman, there seems to be an unidentified vehicle leaving Metropolis airspace. Send three of the seeker drones to force it to land." He said into the communicator before disconnecting and resumed looking over other areas.

 **(With The Titan's and Youth League Members)**

Raven was now awake and sitting next to Shaun, who was still unconscious and lying down on one of the fold down beds.

Starfire had been quick to apologize to her friend, though Raven seemed too worried about Shaun's condition to be mad at the other girl. Meanwhile in the front of the vehicle, Marcus and Cyborg were currently piloting, Cyborg having only one arm.

Glancing back at the other occupants, especially the injured passengers, Marcus took out his phone.

"Can you take over for a minute, I need to make a call," Marcus asked to Cyborg, who nodded as Marcus went into his contacts and clicked on a name. He waited for a few moments and a dial tone was heard, after a few seconds he began speaking.

"Kate…Yeah this is Marcus, look I don't have a lot of time to explain, just be at my place as soon as you can, and bring your supplies," Marcus said before taking a glance at the injured passengers.

"You might need a fair bit, there are a few injured…no...I'm not sure…" he continued as Cyborg only heard one half of the conversation. "Look I'll fill you in when you get there just be sure to come prepared," he said before hanging up and turning back to the front.

"How's Kate been anyway?" Cyborg asked from his seat, Marcus spared him a short glance as he answered.

"She's been good, she got a new job recently at a different hospital," he said with a small smile.

Olivia meanwhile had moved over near Beast Boy, who was also still unconscious. She was still surprised from earlier when he had caught her from falling out of Metro Tower, for a second there she had been afraid before she felt him catch her in his arms…or claws at the time.

His powers were intriguing to her, having the ability to turn into any animal he wanted, that was pretty cool, even if the animals were all green, to be able to turn into a bird and fly through the air, or explore the ocean as a sea creature.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a small groan, and looked down to see Beast Boy's eyes clench before slowly fluttering open, his right arm moving over to his stomach where his uniform was charred and burnt, Olivia remembered he had been burnt there and then electrocuted all over. He would have to still be in pain.

"Urrghhh oh man," he groaned out as he opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion.

"W-Where..?" He began, only for Olivia to speak up catching his attention.

"It's ok, we're in…" Olivia began before looking around, not sure exactly what to call the vehicle. "It's that Marcus guy's car...plane...thing," she said finally, causing Beast Boy to look at her, before clutching his stomach.

"Ughhhhh-hehe talk about a stomach ache, hehehe," Beast Boy managed to joke with a small smile, despite the situation Olivia found herself chuckling slightly at his humour before giving him a comforting smile.

"You're going to be ok; apparently we're going to Gotham. Just try to rest" Olivia said softly as he nodded before giving a small grimace. He rested his hands on his stomach.

 **(With Raven)**

Raven was still at Shaun's side, she had taken off her cloak and wrapped it around him like a blanket, her right hand resting on his chest as she held his head in her lap; his breathing was slow as she could see his physical wounds were healing, though she knew he exhausted his life force and his energy, it would be awhile after his physical injuries were healed for him to awaken, maybe more than twenty four hours, or even longer.

Brushing a hand along his cheek, she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

 **(Shaun's P.O.V)**

 _Shaun gave a soft groan as he opened his eyes, a dimly lit area surrounding him as he sat up._

 _Getting to his feet he let out a breath as he took in the surroundings, his eyes widened however when he saw a large vat to his right, and several more along in a line. Turning around he saw it was the interior of a factory._

 _It was Ace Chemicals._

 _Shaun's breathing began to speed up, before his eyes narrowed and he calmed himself, realizing where he was._

' _I'm not really here,' he thought to himself. 'I'm inside my mindscape.'_

 _He calmed down at the revelation, realizing he was still unconscious. He had been to his mindscape before, Raven showing him how previously when they were in Jump City, as well as her accompanying him inside of his mind. Thus Shaun knew this was only a mental projection._

 _But that didn't mean there weren't dangers._

" _Oh isn't this a treat! Look who decided to pop in for a visit!" A gleeful voice called out from above, instantly Shaun's face dropped at the sound of the voice._

 _Looking up, he saw the Joker standing above him behind one of the railings overlooking one of the vats, Joker then began to saunter over to the stairs that led to the bottom level and causing Shaun to take a step back, before raising his hand and pointing at the Joker._

" _You…" Shaun began slowly, before his eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be here; I locked you away."_

 _Joker let out a chuckle as he descended the stairs, before turning to Shaun._

" _Yes yes, you did manage to lock me away into your subconscious before, it took some time, but I'm back and better than ever" Joker proclaimed as he hopped down the last two steps and landed, moving his arms out to the side._ " _How 'bout a hug for dear old dad?"_

 _Shaun merely took a step back, his eyes hardening._

 _The Joker that stood before him was merely a mental construct, a version of his father that his mind had created. He had been plagued by him before, back when he was in Gotham and in Jump City; the apparition had appeared in his dreams from time to time, turning them into nightmares, and attacking Shaun's subconscious. Raven had helped him learn how to navigate and manipulate his mindscape, and Shaun had attempted to fight the Joker; however the mental construct had been too strong, so Shaun had to seal him away, with Raven's help, deep into his subconscious._

 _During the fight with Parasite, he had seen the manifestation of his father again, but didn't think that it had broken free of the mental prison. Especially since there wasn't any similar incidents leading up to now, it must have been waiting, luring him into a false sense of security, before appearing before him now._

 _The Joker had walked over to Shaun now, and was several feet in front of him, grinning at him._

" _You didn't think you could keep me locked away forever did you?" Joker asked before Shaun thrust his fist out, intending to punch the manifestation in the stomach; however Joker merely sidestepped it faster than Shaun could hit him._

" _Ooh, close," Joker said, causing Shaun to growl and slash down at him diagonally with the same hand, only for Joker to duck to the side._

 _Shaun then ran at him and attempted to tackle the apparition, only to fall through the Joker's body and land on the cold floor._

" _Can't fault you on persistence, can we," Joker said amused at Shaun's actions, the teenager however stood up and swung around at him._

" _You're not real! None of this is real!" Shaun exclaimed, only for the Joker to suddenly be in front of him and Shaun was knocked to the ground by a powerful backhand to the face. There was power behind it that the real Joker wouldn't be able to match, sending Shaun slamming onto the floor on his back, his cheek red from the hit._

" _Ugghhhh!" Shaun groaned out, as Joker grinned down at him before speaking._

" _Maybe not out there, in the real world. But in here," he began before leaning down and speaking lowly._ " _I am very real!" Joker said menacingly, before Shaun swung his legs out and attempted to flip up, only for Joker to swing his leg up and bring it down on his stomach, slamming him back onto the floor._

 _Joker than took a few steps back, waiting for Shaun to roll over and get up on his knees._

" _Awww did that hurt?" Joker asked mockingly. "Are you going to go cry to mommy? You always were a momma's boy, running to her and crying your eyes out at a moment's notice," he said shaking his head slightly._

" _Though there were things she wouldn't believe you about though, weren't there?" He said with his grin widening._

"' _Oh Mommy, Daddy killed my puppy! He used a Taser on me. He made me shoot someone,' "Joker said in a childish tone._

" _Unless she saw it with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe you. And even when she did, remind me how many times she actually stepped in to stop it?" Joker asked rhetorically._

" _Shut up!" Shaun growled out as he stood to his feet._

" _But I must say I'm impressed, I wasn't sure you'd ever live up to my expectation, but seeing the way you killed that man in Japan, that was impressive, though he wasn't the only one," Joker said rubbing his hands together._

" _No! That was different; you've killed hundreds...thousands of innocent people. I'm not like you!" Shaun proclaimed shaking his head._

" _Hahahahahahahahaha!" Joker laughed as he threw his head back, before looking at Shaun again._

" _If that's what helps you sleep at night" Joker said before his grin widened. "But then there was what you did to Harley," he said with a glint in his eye, Shaun's glare intensified in return._

" _You really did a number on her, not to mention those Leaguers as well. But it's just so funny; you used to hate seeing me beat her, crying for me to stop hitting your precious mommy. And then you turn around and try to kill her yourself!" Joker exclaimed gleefully._

" _I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all!"_

" _I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Shaun exclaimed before his aura surrounded him as he powered up, only for the Joker to suddenly be in front of him and slam his hands into Shaun's temples, causing pain to rush through his head and for him to fall to his knees._

" _Hahahahahaha, you keep trying to convince yourself of that," Joker said humorously as Shaun groaned out, his eyes clenched shut before he opened them a few seconds later._

 _Something felt different._

 _Glancing down he saw his hands, they were smaller. Standing up he saw that his body was not seventeen, but seven, and The Joker now stood above him, grinning down at him maliciously as he cracked his knuckles._

" _Seems someone's been getting too big for their britches," Joker said as he began to walk forward, Shaun stumbled back, his expression faltering as it began to become fearful, his breathing became erratic as he continued to step back, before he found himself pressed up against cold bars._

 _Turning he saw they were cell bars, and the surroundings made Shaun pale as his eyes widened._

 _It was an Arkham Asylum prison cell._

" _Now Sonny boy, time to put you in your place," Joker said menacingly._

" _N-No…" Shaun whimpered before the Joker's fist descended._

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

Cyborg's eyes narrowed as a small warning tone sounded from the console he looked down to one of the monitors to see three small circular shapes on the radar closing in on them. Marcus saw it too and turned to the passengers.

"Guys we might be in for some company!" He declared as everyone looked to the front with confusion.

"Let's see if we can see what these things are. I'm opening up the exterior monitors" Cyborg said as he pressed one of the controls and typed in a command, a screen suddenly lit up showing the rear view external camera's footage.

"They look like…" Marcus began with squinted eyes.

"Squids," Cyborg said with a raised brow.

Outside the vehicle flying in the air towards it, were three large robotic squid like machines, each the size of a sedan, with metal tentacles behind them. They also had the same red star emblem on them that the Youth Lords had been wearing on the robots front beneath the large circular glowing eye.

"That symbol…the Lords" Cyborg said, realizing the Lords must have sent the robots to intercept them.

One of the squidbots slammed into the top of the vehicle, causing it to drop slightly before shakily regaining altitude. The tentacles spreading out and gripping the roof while other tentacles attempted to pierce the sides. The second squidbot latched onto the back of the vehicle and it too began to attempt to pierce the exterior. The third however flew underneath and flew beneath it at a steady pace, as if in wait.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?!" Olivia exclaimed as she could hear the clanging sounds from the squidbots.

"I haven't had time to put any in yet!" Marcus yelled back, before his eyes lit up. "Though this might do some damage," he said before pressing several buttons on the control panel, and suddenly a hissing sound could be heard.

Outside the vehicle became electrified and the squidbots that were attached to it began to twitch and slow in movement, but still clung to the vehicle as the electrical charge died down.

"Damn, the electrical charge did affect them, but didn't make them shut down. They must be pretty well insulated," Marcus surmised.

"Hold on!" Cyborg exclaimed to the passengers as he suddenly spun the steering apparatus to the side, causing the vehicle to veer to the left in an effort to shake off their attackers.

Olivia held Beast Boy to her closer to ensure he didn't roll over and worsen his injures, the other Youth League members that were conscious did the same to the unconscious members.

After a few attempts to shake them off, Cyborg leveled the vehicle again as the squidbots were still holding on tightly.

"Uhhh, guys!" Donovan exclaimed as he pointed to the rear of the vehicle, and three robotic tentacles could be seen working their way through the seams of the ramp entrance that was being forced down, before another two tentacles came through and pulled it down halfway.

The interior became full of wind as the ramp was pulled down more, the occupants found themselves knocked around by the conditions.

However Starfire suddenly got up and flew towards the ramp, her body ramming into the squidbot and causing it to lurch back, before she heaved and pushed it off completely, her form disappearing from view as she began to combat the robot with her starbolts.

The ramp remained half down as the second squidbot that had been on the roof suddenly appeared at the top of the ramp entrance and sent one of its tentacles into the interior.

Sachiko braced herself as the tentacle was seemingly heading towards her, but was stopped by a black tendril; she looked over to see Raven with her hand glowing and producing the black colored tendril. However the squid sent another flying towards Sachiko and another at Piper, and before Raven could stop them, two hands shot out and grabbed the metal tentacles before they could reach the younger girls.

Raven turned to see Morrow standing in front of them, his hands gripped into the tentacles as he leveled the robot with a glare before pulling the tentacles forward with force, causing the squidbot to lose its grip on the ramp entrance. Morrow suddenly ran forward and crash tackled the squidbot out of the vehicle, lowering the ramp completely while doing so as he began to tear into the squidbot with his bare hands. It continued to try and squeeze the life out of him.

Olivia looked up from where she was, her hands still keeping Beast Boy in place, she looked around curiously.

"Wait…weren't there three—" she began only for a sudden powerful jolt to send her tumbling away from her position, outside the squidbot that had been below the vehicle slammed up into the bottom again, causing everyone inside to be tossed around.

Olivia's eyes widened as another jolt sent her tumbling down the ramp, her body rolling closer and closer to the edge. The thought of using her powers would only lead to her falling faster.

"Arrgghhhhhhh!" She screamed out as she rolled off and for a split second her body felt weightless, before gravity suddenly came back into play and she felt her stomach drop as she was filled with fear as she let out another cry of fear as she saw the height she was about to plummet from.

However she was suddenly jerked upward as a hand gripped onto her forearm, causing her arm to pull painfully at its socket, but causing her to remain where she was in mid-air. She looked up to see Beast Boy there, his right hand grabbing onto her in a death grip as he was lying half off the ramp himself, his free arm grabbing onto the ramp railing.

Olivia could see the pain he was in from his injuries, but his grip didn't falter as he used his body as a tether to keep her from falling.

"Auugghhhh!" Beast Boy groaned out as he began pulling her up, using all of his remaining strength to pull the other teen up and onto the ramp, struggling with her weight on his single arm. As soon as she could reach Olivia reached up and grabbed onto the ramp, trying to alleviate some of the strain as she helped pull herself up. She finally was back up and collapsed next to Beast Boy. She tried to regain her breath, her eyes wandering to the green teen who was once again unconscious, the effects of his injuries and the strain of stopping her from falling being too much for him.

Morrow then flew up and landed on the ramp, his clothing torn more than before, but otherwise he was fine.

"Let's get you two inside," he said before picking up Beast Boy gently with one arm and offering Olivia his other hand, after a moment she took it and he helped her up effortlessly before moving them further inside the vehicle.

However the third squidbot suddenly flew up and in front of the vehicle's path, causing Marcus to suddenly stop in mid-air. The squidbot looked ready to strike when one of its lower tentacles was suddenly pulled from below and the squidbot was yanked down and out of sight, the sounds of it being broken and dismantled forcefully could be heard.

"Good job, Star," Cyborg called out to Starfire, only to hear the Tamaranean's voice from behind them.

"That…was not me!"

Cyborg and Marcus turned to see Starfire land down on the ramp, a confused expression on her face, this was quickly emulated by Marcus and Cyborg who turned back to the front, their eyes widening at the sight of a young woman now floating in front of their vehicle.

She had strawberry blonde hair, and looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old. Her skin was a creamy peach colour and she had hazel coloured eyes that were currently narrowed. Her body looked lean but toned, and she was wearing a dark blue martial arts gi, with a black short sleeved shirt underneath a blue sleeveless shirt, a black obi belt, dark blue pants and black boots, with black wristbands.

"…Is she with the lords…?" Olivia asked, staring at the mysterious young woman with concern.

"No she's not…" Morrow answered his expression serious, causing everyone to turn to him with confusion.

"…She's my daughter."

As soon as the words had left his lips, the conscious Titan's, Sachiko and Marcus's eyes all widened in disbelief.

"…You're what!?" Cyborg exclaimed with widened eyes, Morrow didn't say anymore as the young woman flew over the vehicle and dropped down onto the ramp, slowly walking inside just before Marcus hit the button to close it behind her.

She looked around at the group, her eyes softening seeing the Youth League members. She then looked over at Shaun and a look of realization came to her face, before it faded as she turned to Morrow.

"Carrietta," Morrow greeted the young woman, who walked up to him slowly.

"Are you ok?" She asked slowly, stopping when she reached him, her voice had a lilting Australian accent to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Morrow began, only to suddenly buckle over slightly a fist was buried into his stomach, Carrietta having punched him in the gut as soon as the words left his mouth, causing Morrow to let out a gasp as he tried to regain his breath.

Everyone present who was conscious stared at the two with looks of concern and confusion.

"Then that was for lying to me for ten years you bastard!" she growled out as Morrow stood up straight, regaining his breath as he spoke.

"Ok…maybe I deserved…that," he said between breaths.

"Oh no, you deserve so much more than that, but seeing as you've already been beaten up today, I might wait till tomorrow," she said crossing her arms.

"Look, sweetheart-"

"Oh no! Don't you 'sweetheart' me-" Carrietta began only for Cyborg to interrupt, still having the look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I think I may have misheard…you're his daughter!"

Carrietta turned to the cybernetic teen and replied. "I'm adopted."

A series of 'oh's' followed her proclamation, before Nightwing spoke up.

"But you've got powers," he said with a look of analysis.

Morrow turned to the boy wonder and spoke up. "She's one of us," he said motioning to himself and Shaun.

"I adopted her when she was ten years old, it's kind of a long story," he said as Carrietta turned away from him and made her way to the back of the vehicle, she sat down cross legged with her back to the others and facing the ramp.

"We've got time," Marcus said as he began flying straight again, not bothering to turn back to the others, but his ears were wide open.

Morrow turned to look at Carrietta, who still refused to look at them, before he gave a small sigh and raked a hand through his hair.

"It was about ten years ago, I had taken a trip back to Australia, partly on business for some of my legitimate companies, and partly due to wanting to spend some time in my homeland," Morrow began.

"I had just finished a meeting with some of my company executives from one of my Australian branches in Sydney, and decided to go for a stroll; I needed to clear my head."

 **(Flashback)**

 _The moon was high in the sky as Morrow walked along the Sydney streets; he had long since taken off the tie around his neck and stashed it away in one of the breast pockets of his suit jacket. He had already been to several pubs and clubs, and consumed enough alcohol to have rendered several men unconscious, though he didn't even feel a buzz as he walked along slowly, the night air filling his lungs and his senses as he inhaled it's refreshing feeling._

 _However as he walked past an alleyway, a sudden bang resonated with instantly caused him to stop and turn, it had been the sound of a gun. He then heard two voices rapidly conversing before the sound of faint running could be heard, Morrow at first thought of continuing on, not caring about what had transpired, possibly a drug deal gone wrong, or somebody being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or any other numerous amount of scenarios that could've occurred._

 _But then he heard another sound._

 _His enhanced senses picking up the sound of muffled crying and higher pitched wailing that seemed to be coming from the alley._

 _It didn't sound like an adult._

 _His curiosity got the better of him as he walked off the street and into the alley, checking to see there was no one further down he floated up off the ground and towards where the sound was coming from. He found it was coming from a large garbage bin, a dumpster out behind the back of a building, a restaurant from what he could smell, and the scent of food coming from inside the establishment._

 _However his focus was more on what, or in this case, who was causing the noise. He reached over and raised the black plastic lid to peer in, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw._

 _It was a young girl, only about ten years old. She was wearing a torn and filthy dress that looked as though it had once been white, but now was stained with dirt and muddy water._

 _And blood._

 _The young girl had a splotch of red in her chest area, blood quickly seeping into the dress as she lay in the garbage bin, her hands wrapped around herself as she cried out in agony. Morrow realized she had been shot, for whatever reason; this little girl had been shot._

 _Instantly he began to breathe heavier at the sight of the injured child, despite his many horrible deeds and actions of his criminal dealings and organization, hurting children was something he would never approve of._

 _Quickly coming to his senses he threw back the lid of the bin, and jumped up and into it, being careful not to hurt the girl. At the sight of him however she flinched back, her face full of fear as her reddened cheeks became more stained with tears as she cried out, the pain from the wound obviously causing the child to be in agony._

 _Morrow leaned down towards her and brought his hands out in calming gesture, he didn't want to frighten her, but at the same time didn't want to waste too much time, as she was still bleeding out._

" _Shhh, it's ok, it's ok" he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said as he took of his suit jacket._

" _Aaaauggghhh! I-It…It..hurts!" the little girl cried out in pain, more concerned now about her injury._

 _Morrow's eyes were filled with concern as he moved the jacket down to the wound, going to press it down and stem the blood flow._

" _I know, I know sweetheart, but it's going to be ok, I'm going to take you to a hospital," he said as he gently reached down and under her, cradling her neck as his other arm went to her lower body. He lifted her up with ease while pressing his coat down with his forearm._

" _Aaaagghhh! H-Hurts..It hurts!" she cried out, her words broken with sobs as Morrow looked at her apologetically, realizing that it was hurting when he pressed the jacket down, but he needed to stop her losing any more blood._

" _I know, I'm sorry but it's for your own good," he said as he floated up out of the garbage bin, the young girl too occupied with her injury to notice._

" _Don't worry I'll get you to a hospital really fast," Morrow said as he prepared to fly up into the air._

 _But suddenly, something happened that stopped him._

 _The young girl suddenly stopped crying, Morrow looked down to see her eyes were wide and her breathing seemed to have stopped, this filled him with worry as he shook her slightly._

" _Oh no, no no no, come on you'll be ok, just-" he began only for the words to die down in his throat as a glow began to emanate from the girl's body, it was a familiar glow._

 _Her eyes suddenly began to glow pink before a second later a wave of red energy erupted from her body, causing Morrow to be blown back slightly onto the ground. After a few moments he leaned back up and looked to see the young girl's body now floating in mid-air._

 _She was surrounded by red energy, and her hair was moving about as if it were blowing in the wind. Morrow heard a soft sound of metal hitting the pavement, and looked down to see a bullet lying there. He looked up wide eyed as the girl suddenly let out another pulse of red energy and fell to the ground, her eyes wide as she started screaming out loud._

" _AAARRRHHHHH!" She screamed, her high pitched voice filling the alley as she began to contort and roll around, the wound on her stomach healed as she began to clutch at her body painfully._

" _Oh my god," Morrow whispered as he realized what was happening._

 _She was like him._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I took her back to a secure location, helped her through her transition. And afterwards I adopted her as my daughter. I spent a considerable amount of money and resources making sure she was kept a secret however, at least from the general public, which is why you were not able to find anything on her back when you were investigating me, as well as to ensure her safety" Morrow explained looking at Marcus before, glancing over at Carrietta who was still sitting with her back to them.

"Why was she shot, and why was she out at night like that?" Olivia asked, expecting Morrow to answer, it was Carrietta however who spoke up.

"I had run away from my foster home." Carrietta said slowly. "The foster parents had several of us kids in their house, treating us like crap and getting paid for it. They threatened to hurt us if we told the social workers the truth," she explained, her tone was full of anger.

Olivia listened intently, as did the others, though Olivia knew where she was coming from, all too well.

"I had been living on the streets for a few weeks, I was afraid if I went to anyone for help, or the police, the foster parents would hurt the kids, or I would just be sent to another home, maybe a worse one. So I tried living on the streets, finding shelter and warmth wherever I could, that night however I was shot while inside a dumpster, the two people who were in the alley were a drug dealer and one of their junkies, they heard a noise and got paranoid, next thing you know I got a bleeding hole in my stomach."

"But why where you in a dumpster to begin with?" Cyborg asked softly, causing Carrietta to close her eyes.

"I was looking for something to eat," she said with finality.

No one else spoke after that, as silence filled the interior as they flew back towards Gotham.

 **(Gotham)**

Flying at a steady pace, they arrived in Gotham half an hour later, Marcus landing the vehicle down into a seemingly empty alley and pressing a button on the control console, opening up the ground and lowering the vehicle down under the street.

They then proceeded on for a few more minutes down before the vehicle came to a stop at the end of the tunnel; it looked to be some form of garage.

"Ok, now we get out here," Marcus explained as he lowered the ramp. Everyone inside got out, some being carried and supported as they took in the lightly lit surroundings, Olivia was supporting Beast Boy's unconscious form with some help from Cyborg who was using his one good arm.

"What is this place?" Olivia asked as Marcus walked over to an elevator.

"The garage, now come on we have to get you guys upstairs, a friend of ours can look over your injuries and help fix you up," Marcus said as Olivia silently followed him along, as did the other Youth League members and the Titans, Shaun being carried by Raven using her magic, and Nightwing was being helped along by Starfire.

The elevator went what felt like two floors before it opened, revealing a fully equipped headquarters, it had a large elevated platform in the centre of the large room with a circular hub with multiple computer screens and a large monitor above it. One area had a large round glass table with ten seats around it, and a metal circle in the centre of the table, which looked like some form of projector.

Multiple areas with machinery and doors leading off to other rooms, Olivia could also see a glass walled room with other computing equipment and servers.

There was also a row of glass cases each with uniforms in it, as well as a wall mount of gadgets and items, and a large closet situated near there that was closed.

Before more could be observed Donovan spoke up, stepping out of the elevator and starring around, as was Joey.

"..Dude…what is this place?!" Joey said excitedly looking around, though his eyes stopped at the sight of the glass cases, more specifically one holding Shaun's yellow and red outfit.

"No way!" Joey exclaimed turning to Donovan who had a similar look on his face, before turning back to the others and looking at Shaun's unconscious form before taking another glance at the outfits.

"He's the Inferno! Shaun is the Blazing Inferno!" Joey exclaimed, causing Olivia to stare at their surroundings with shock, before turning to the outfits displayed, she was shocked at the sudden revelation.

Piper at her side though merely gave a small 'hmm' as she observed the surroundings.

Marcus gave a sigh that sounded half tired and half irritated.

"Yeah, he is. But before we get into any long explanations, you all had better calm down, you still need to be looked over by our friend, she's a doctor and she'll be able to patch up some of your wounds," Marcus said before a female voice called out catching their attention.

"Well I think I could do better than that, but let's see what I've got to work with," said a woman who looked to be in her thirties who came into view. She was average height, with auburn hair, dark blue eyes with skin that looked more on the pale side. She was wearing casual clothing, though in her hands she held two large bags that were open and holding medical supplies.

"This is Kate Spencer," Marcus introduced the woman.

"Right then, if you can all follow me I'll attend to each of you as best I can." She said before turning to Marcus. "Take him upstairs, I'll come in and check on him when I'm finished with them."

Marcus nodded as and the others walked off towards the elevator.

Kate motioned for the Youth League members and Sachiko to follow her down a corridor that separated off from the main room; Olivia followed her along, helping carry Beast Boy as she took a glance back to see Shaun being carried off separately back into the elevator, along with Morrow, Carrietta, Marcus, and Raven.

Olivia watched as they disappeared up above as the elevator went up. She still couldn't believe it. She had heard of 'The Inferno' or as he was fully known as 'The Blazing Inferno of Gotham' in the papers and on the news. He had been a vigilante that had been in Gotham for a time before disappearing and going to Jump City, but had been spotted in Gotham again a year later, there had been some huge battle that had taken place between him and another man. Thinking back on it now, she realized the man he was fighting had to be Morrow.

Olivia stopped however when she heard a noise up ahead, turning she saw a black dog standing in the hall about fifty feet ahead of them. It was a predominantly black Bull Terrier with sections of white on its body and face.

It seemed to be growling at her and the others; it took another step forward and let out a bark.

Before anyone could say anything about it, Starfire stepped forward and spoke.

" **Guunta Goktá Burágna Saaum!"** she said sternly in Tamaranean, causing Olivia to look at her in confusion before turning back to see the dog calm itself and stop growling.

Kate then continued to lead the up the hall, the dog moving to the side and letting them pass, Olivia turned to Cyborg who was helping her carry Beast Boy.

"Is that her dog?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Nah, that's Shaun's dog," Cyborg answered as the continued on, Olivia spared a glance back at the dog who seemed to be watching them intently.

 **(With Marcus and the others)**

Entering the apartment levels, Raven levitated Shaun through first and towards the door to the main apartment that Marcus had enlarge to fit more people. Opening the door with her telekinesis she moved him through, followed by Marcus, Morrow followed him as did Carrietta, though at a slower pace.

"I'll take him into his room," Raven said softly, moving away from the three with Shaun's unconscious form, disappearing a moment later down the hall which led to Shaun's room.

Marcus gave a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning to Carrietta.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, would you like something to drink?" Marcus said as he walked over to the kettle and turned it on; he placed several cups down onto the countertop.

"Yes, a cup of tea would be great," she said slowly.

"I'll make you one-" Morrow began, only for her to shoot him a glare.

"I don't need nor do I want it if it comes from you," she said coldly, before pushing past him and picking up a cup from the countertop and turning towards the kettle, listening to the sound of the water slowly boiling away inside.

Morrow gave her a look of sadness, before quickly masking it and turning back towards the door.

"I'm going to head downstairs," he said to Marcus, his tone was low and withdrawn.

Marcus wordlessly nodded before Morrow exited the room, leaving him alone with the young woman. He noticed she was still standing still where she had been before. As soon as the door closed behind Morrow however a crack filled the air and Marcus saw the cup she had been holding was now shattered, her grip having broken it to pieces.

"…I'm sorry…" She said after a moment, not turning to look at Marcus as she leaned down and began to pick up the pieces.

"No no, it's fine, really," he said calmly, not sure what else to say as he reached down and helped pick up some of the pieces.

They didn't say anything for several moments, before Marcus spoke up. "Are you ok?…I mean with your dad and—"

"Don't!" she cut him off abruptly, causing Marcus to immediately stop speaking.

He saw her expression softened a bit as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about him right now," she said slowly, causing Marcus to nod in understanding.

The kettle gave a click as the water was done boiling and he picked up another cup to replace the broken one as he poured two cups for them, Carrietta accepted it gratefully and poured in some milk and a teaspoon of sugar before taking a seat at the countertop and sipped the hot beverage slowly. Marcus was about to join her when a dial tone came from his pocket. Without thinking he reached in and withdrew his phone, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the name.

"What is it?" Carrietta asked with a raised brow.

"Not good," Marcus said as the name read _Ivy._

Hesitantly clicking the answer button he raised the phone to his ear, Marcus was bombarded with an assault of rather loud and rather expletive range of questions.

 **(Metro Tower)**

Parallel Shaun stood in front of the monitors of Metro Tower, looking over the various cells with Youth League members locked behind them. They had made use of the detention areas in the basement of the Tower, some cells were overcrowded with Youth League members.

In doing so, he had found a further sub-basement containing a cell made for his League world self, he found it amusing that they would have one made specifically for him, but then remembered that Batman would been the one to make that change.

"Hey, Shaun," came Parallel Beast Boy's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning to see his friend.

"Starfire's back, just thought you'd want to know," Beast boy said causing Shaun's eyes to light up.

"Thanks for telling me," he said as he began to make his way out of the room.

"Do you mind staying here and watching over the monitors for me?" Shaun asked, his tone showing he was eager to leave and meet Starfire.

"Sure thing dude, she said she'd be in your room," Beast Boy said as Shaun nodded and instantly ran off down the hall.

In the past few hours the Parallel Titans had set themselves up in some of the larger rooms in the Tower, and Shaun rushed towards the one he had picked.

He was so happy at being able to see her again, he hadn't seen her in over two days due to the preparations they had made to come to the League world, but when there victory over the tower was assured, he sent Starfire to retrieve her.

Arriving at the door Shaun opened it, and saw Starfire standing near the bed with a large metallic sphere floating off the ground next to her, it was about 1.5 meters in diameter and completely silver, except for a dark maroon circle on the front.

"Everything went well then, you didn't have any problems getting here?" Shaun asked Starfire, though his gaze was on the sphere as he walked over to it.

"No, everything was fine. She slept the whole way here," Starfire said with a smile as she too turned to look at the sphere.

Shaun placed his hand on the side of it, and the sphere let out a small beep before a hissing sound was heard as the sphere opened a section of the metal retracting and folding back into itself as the interior became visible.

Inside of the sphere, lay a baby surrounded by soft blankets and wrapped in a dark blue indigo wrapping. The sleeping baby had pale almost greyish skin, and light purple hair. One distinguishing feature was the gem on her forehead, directly where her Anja Chakra was located.

Shaun smiled lovingly at her as he reached down and softly picked her up, cradling her head on his arm as he held her. The combination of movement and the light from the room caused the baby to stir, her eyes scrunching up before opening and revealing blue eyes that looked around in sleepy confusion, before spotting the face of the one who was holding her and her face lit up into a wide grin.

"Hello sleepy head," Shaun said softly as the baby cooed at him happily. "Oh I missed you so much, yes I did," Shaun said to her as he held her close rocking her gently.

"She missed you too," Starfire said, smiling at the baby in his arms.

"They said she would not stop fussing for the past two days, and she had trouble getting to sleep until I arrived, when I mentioned we were going to see you she got very excited." Starfire said as Shaun glanced at her, before turning back to the baby.

"It's ok sweetie Daddy's here, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he continued to rock her gently before resting her head under his chin. "My little Tara"

Unbeknownst to Parallel Shaun or Starfire, the gem on her forehead glowed briefly for a second, before fading to its normal colour.

 **(With Raven)**

Raven had just exited Shaun's room, having changed him into some pyjamas and placed him in his bed, she had sat with him for a while, watching over his unconscious form before getting up to go and make herself some tea.

However as she reached the kitchen area, she stopped and stood still, catching Marcus's attention, the gem on her forehead glowed for a second before it returned to its normal colour, and Raven's eyes were starring off into space and her mouth was open slightly.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"I'm….I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about," she said as her eyes regained focus and she was about to make herself some herbal tea when Marcus spoke up.

"Um, would you mind doing me a favour?" he asked, causing the sorceress to turn to him.

"What do you need?"

"Could you go teleport over and pick up Miss Ivy and Selina, they called me and were pretty wound up, having seen some footage on the news of what happened. I told them everything that happened and they wanted to come here and make sure Shaun's ok, plus I think it might be best if they stay here with us for the time being." Marcus explained.

"I see, I don't mind. But do you really think the Youth League members will react kindly to Poison Ivy and Catwoman waltzing in here and staying under the same roof as them," Raven said rhetorically.

Marcus opened his mouth, but couldn't find an answer for several seconds.

"Um...Well…I guess we'll figure out something to tell them," he suggested, he was obviously tired and Raven didn't press the issue as she raised her hands and moment later a glowing purple portal opened up in the middle of the room, she walked through it wordlessly before it closed behind her.

 **(With Beast Boy)**

Beast Boy was now conscious and still below in the Fireplace, the Youth League members were in the room next to him, and he and Nightwing were in this one. Beast Boy was sitting up, his Doom Patrol outfit taken off, except for the pants and boots. His midsection was bandaged; he had bruising and light burns across his midsection and chest. Luckily nothing that would scar as his Doom Patrol uniform having made sure of that. He was still aching in several places from the electrical attack the robot had dealt to him, but he had been given some pain killers to help with that.

Nightwing was in better shape, he had some light bruising on various parts of his body, as well as a headache, and the wound in his leg from the birdarang was bandaged and sealed.

After ensuring they were ok, Starfire had gone to help Cyborg, who was attaching one of his spare replacement arms. He left some of his equipment and spare parts in the Fireplace previously, in case of such incident occurred where he would need them.

"We got our butts kicked," Beast Boy stated.

"Yep," Nightwing said evenly, rubbing his leg slightly before he opened up the small bottle of pain killers next to him and popped two into his mouth, dry swallowing them.

"So…you ok?" Beast Boy asked, causing Nightwing to turn to him with a raised brow.

"You mean physically or…"

Beast Boy looked down for a moment before turning to him. "I mean…your other self, from their world. Finding out he was…well y'know, gone," Beast Boy said softly, trying to be delicate about the situation.

Nightwing gave a low sigh before answering.

"I don't know what to think, there's so much about this whole situation, and it's hard to comprehend it all so soon." He said evenly.

"What about Shaun…the other Shaun I mean, the evil one," Beast Boy clarified.

"What about him?" Nightwing asked.

"What do you think happened to send him all cuckoo like that?"

Nightwing was silent for several moments; Beast Boy could tell he had some theories.

"It's hard to say, I'm sure my death may have added to it, but I think whatever caused it may have happened earlier. He said it all started nine months ago, when Shaun of the Lords world didn't join the Youth League, but with the level of preparation that went into this whole plan of theirs, it would take months. Off the top of my head, I'd say at least five, maybe six. That would leave a three month period between not joining the Youth League, to whatever happened to cause the Titans of their world to turn dark," Nightwing explained with narrowed eyes.

"Dark Titans huh?" Came a quiet voice from the doorway. Nightwing and Beast Boy turned to see Olivia standing there, her arms wrapped around herself as she stood there, a slightly sheepish look coming to her face as she realized they may have been wishing for privacy.

"Sorry, I was walking past and, well I couldn't help but overhearing," she said rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Oh no! No that's cool, we were just talking about why the other Shaun went nuts—I mean how he lost his marbles…uhh turned bad and stuff, hehehe," Beast Boy stumbled over his words.

Olivia gave a small smile before speaking. "Um, I can come back later, you guys are obviously -" she began only for Nightwing to speak up.

"There's no need, I was actually just going to check on Cyborg," Nightwing said as he slowly lowered his bandaged leg to the floor and picked up a pair of crutches that Kate had placed next to the bed.

"Do you need help?" Olivia asked.

"No that's ok, I'm fine," he said as he walked over towards the door, easing the pressure of his injured leg as Olivia moved to the side, allowing him to leave.

After Nightwing had left Beast Boy's line of sight, Olivia turned back to him, she slowly entered the room and walked over to the seat next to his bed.

"So you're ok?" Beast Boy asked, seeing she wasn't wearing any bandages or any other external signs of injury.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Seems everyone else but me got banged up pretty good. Basically the only advantage of my powers," she said with a small smile, before her eyes widened.

"Not that I'm making light of your injuries or anything!" She corrected, hoping to have not come off as rude, given the fact Beast Boy currently had more injuries than her.

"Hehehe, no that's ok." He said casually. Olivia seemed to look over his injuries.

"You're sure you're ok? I mean, you got burned and electrocuted," she said with concern.

Beast Boy waved it off lightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine; luckily I was wearing my old Doom Patrol uniform, that thing's tougher than it looks."

"Yeah, lucky," she said nodding before a silence filled the room for several moments after that as the two teenagers sat alone.

"Thank you…" Olivia said after another moment, breaking the silence, and causing Beast Boy to turn to her with a questioning look.

"…For what?" He asked.

"For saving me…twice." She said looking down slightly.

"Oh um…no problem, you don't need to thank me or anything, all part of the job you could say," Beast Boy responded, rubbing his neck as he smiled.

"Yeah, but still, the second time you were really hurt, but you still saved me from falling out," she said, trying to express her gratitude, and the seriousness she viewed the acts of being.

Beast Boy however looked at her with a kind expression. "Really, it's no problem. I wasn't worried about me; you needed help, which was the important thing"

Olivia was surprised monetarily by the seriousness and resolve in his voice, a smile started to spread across her face as she placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you Beast Boy, I really can't thank you enough," she said smiling at him.

Beast Boy gave a blush as he chuckled nervously, Olivia was about to ask him what was wrong, when Beast Boy spoke up again.

"Garfield…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Olivia asked softly, looking at him with confusion.

"M-My name, my real name, it's Garfield." He said looking at her. "Garfield Logan."

Olivia was silent for a moment, and Beast Boy inwardly berated himself, thinking she was going to make fun of his name. It had happened before.

"I-I know, you probably think it's a stupi-" he began, only for her to cut him off.

"I like it." Olivia said, causing Beast Boy to blink wordlessly. "I think Garfield's a nice name, it suits you," she said genuinely.

This threw Beast Boy through a loop for a second or two, before he gave her a genuine smile in return.

"Thanks Olivia."

 **(Metro Tower)**

Lord's World Shaun was currently sitting on a couch in one of the common rooms that were previously used with the Youth League members; however now it was completely empty, save for him and the baby who sat in his lap. Parallel Shaun was still wearing his clothing from earlier, minus the cape, and had his faceplate resting on his belt.

Parallel Shaun smiled down at her as she suckled from her bottle; she also seemed to be enjoying the display that was happening on the wide screen situated on the wall in front of them. Beauty and the Beast was playing on the screen when suddenly the door to the common room opened, causing Shaun to turn and see the maroon mask wearing man standing there.

"The Lords have called a meeting at the Watchtower, they want to see you," the man said, his muffled voice coming through to Parallel Shaun, who gave a scowl before sighing.

"And they couldn't wait till after the movie," he said mostly to himself before pausing the film.

He then glanced down at Tara; her eyes were beginning to droop as she was slowly becoming tired. Parallel Shaun slowly stood up, careful not to jostle her around too much walked over the other man.

"Could you stay here and put her to bed for me?" He asked the Maroon masked man, who nodded and gently took the girl into his arms, rocking her gently.

"I don't want her waking up alone," he said as he ran his thumb along her cheek, Tara smiled up at him, causing Parallel Shaun to grin back at her.

"I'll be back later on baby girl, you just be good while I'm gone," he said to her, before turning to his ally.

"…I seriously wish you wouldn't wear that damn thing around her," he said, referring to the round helmet like mask that covered the man's entire head.

"Why?" The masked man asked in confusion.

"Because it looks creepy when you're holding her and wearing it! Not to mention I think she's starting to believe you're some kind of giant walking lollipop," Parallel Shaun said looking at Tara, who was staring up at the masked man.

The masked man didn't reply, and Shaun gave a sigh, before looking at him seriously.

"Just…look after her while I'm gone, ok. Even though we've taken over the tower, there's always something that could go wrong," he said as the masked man nodded.

"I'll protect her with my life."

Parallel Shaun nodded before giving Tara one last loving look, before slowly exiting the room. He found the other Parallel Titans waiting for him; they began walking down towards one of the elevators.

"So, how do you think the meeting's going to go down?" Cyborg asked, causing Shaun to give a groan.

"How do you think?" He asked sarcastically. "About as well as they always do. Superman's going to prance around like an over authoritative peacock and try and act all superior." Parallel Shaun said shaking his head with annoyance.

"Try to be civil with them brother, we would not want another incident like last month," Starfire said, causing Shaun to frown.

 **(Flashback One Month Ago: Lord's World)**

 _Lord's Superman flew along the street, slamming Shaun down into the hard concrete below, the teenager was being rammed along into the ground before letting out a yell as his body suddenly lit up and surrounded by a golden aura, the metal plate of his mask having come off and revealing his eyes turning a green colour, his eyebrows turning blonde as he managed to break out of Superman's hold and bring his knee up, connecting with the Kryptonian's jaw and sending him reeling back._

 _This only lasted for a moment however as Superman looked down at Shaun who charged at him and buried his fist into the older man's stomach, causing him to grunt and be pushed back in the air._

 _Superman then glared at Shaun before grabbing his arm and pulling him forward, slamming his head into the teenager's causing Shaun to let out a pained growl before focusing his energy and releasing a stream of it from his eyes directly at Superman._

 **(Flashback End)**

"…He started it," Shaun said childishly. "I'm just getting fed up with them attempting to treat us like we work under them." Shaun said clenching his fists at his sides.

"We freed them; we gave them their powers back and supplied them with resources, and our robotic forces. And yet they have the balls to try and treat us like we're below them." He said before turning to Cyborg.

"I don't know how much more of it I can take; especially if we have more incidents like last week, were one of the Lords' lackeys was found 'accidentally' trying to get into our base's security network," Shaun said with sarcasm.

"So I 'accidentally' broke his spine."

They continued down in the elevator, until Cyborg spoke up. "Oh and I got word from Roy, some of the other Titans should be coming through within the next half hour, hopefully the meeting won't last long, and he wanted to see you when they come through."

Parallel Shaun nodded.

"How many Titans are coming through again?" he asked.

"Three squads, the rest are going to remain back in our world for now." Cyborg answered, Shaun nodded before reaching down to his belt and picking up the metal face plate, fixing it onto his head covering he cracked his neck slightly.

"I hope this meeting ends soon, I want to get back and watch the end of Beauty and The Beast."

Parallel Beast Boy turned to him with confusion. "But I thought Tara was going to bed?"

"Doesn't mean I don't want to watch it," Shaun answered, before they stepped out of the elevator, they quickly made their way out onto the front lawn of Metro Tower.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the console in his right forearm, signalling the Watchtower that they were ready to be picked up, a moment later the group disappeared in a shimmering light as they were teleported to the Watchtower.

The Titans were led towards one of the conference rooms, reserved for the founding members of the League. Shaun thought it funny that it would be currently used by The Lords.

"Here we go," Shaun said in a bored tone, before walking forward towards the door, but Starfire's hand coming out to rest on his shoulder, stopping him momentarily.

" **Try not to make conflict with them, at the moment it is better they are our allies, brother,"** she said evenly in Tamaranean, causing Shaun to sigh and nod.

" **I will try Koriand'r."**

—

 **Lord Hawkgirl POV**

Lord Hawkgirl impatiently sat with the other founding members in the alternate universe's Watchtower meeting room, waiting for someone to join them. The Lords were not accustomed to waiting for anyone; most people feared them enough to make sure they arrived on time. But Quinzel didn't seem to have fear for anyone. Shayera stared at the Flash's empty chair.

She wished Wally was alive more than ever. Things would be been so different if he was here.

The door hissed open, interrupting her thoughts. Quinzel walked in, wearing a black outfit with red and silver designs. He also wore a red cape and a black mask with red lenses that covered his entire face. He sat down in the Flash's empty chair and Shayera noticed that each Founding member prickled a bit. Quinzel either didn't notice or didn't care and got right to business.

"Our mission was success," he said in a distorted tone. "We have complete control over the Metro Tower and nearly all of its members."

"You're late," said Superman in a clipped tone. "Next time you'll arrive on time." Shayera swore that Quinzel's eyes narrowed under his helmet but he didn't respond.

"Nearly isn't enough," said Lord Wonder Woman. "You allowed the Teen Titans and five Youth League members to escape."

"Worse, you willingly allowed them to walk free," said Lord Batman. "We're going to have to spend time, money, and resources hunting them down."

"No you won't," simply said Quinzel. "I've made a deal with the alternate version of me. I'm giving him fourteen days until he will face me again. During that time he and the Titans will remain unharmed and free. The Youth League members will be restricted to one lot in Gotham. If they step outside of their boundaries, I'll have someone waiting to take them in."

There was silence for a moment until Lord Green Lantern spat out, "Who gave you the authority to do that, kid?"

Quinzel seemed to smile. "No one. It'll make things more interesting, as well as personal gratifying" he said.

"Interesting," snorted Lord Hawkgirl. This kid was way too smug for his own good. "More like problematic. We were supposed to try and recruit these kids before they hurt themselves. And this seems like a recipe for disaster."

"If they're smart, they'll stay in that building," said Quinzel.

J'onn added, "It will give them a chance to join the rebellion instead of joining our cause immediately. It would be a much cleaner transition if we start the recruiting process right away."

Shaun said, "Come on, you guys used to like a good challenge! Even if we do start the recruiting process later, this will really lower the League's morale. To see some of the last remaining members of the rebellion turn to our side."

There was silence at the table and it seemed like the Lords were going to turn his proposition down. Quinzel straightened. "Every move they make will be watched. I will take full responsibility if they end up causing trouble for us."

"You know what that involves, right?" Asked Lord Superman. Everyone at the table knew what he was implying.

If Quinzel failed them, Superman would try and lobotomize him sent to join the other criminals in Arkham.

"I'm not worried because it won't happen," Shaun said confidently, not only in his plan, but also in the worst case scenario, he didn't fear Superman.

He didn't need to fear Superman; his little laser beam brain surgery wouldn't go down with Shaun like so many others.

There was another large pause until Lord Superman turned to Batman and said, "Go through the profiles of the missing Youth League members. I want to see exactly who we're setting free."

Batman pulled up their profiles on a projector and began flipping through. First on the screen was Joseph West, the Flash's cousin. The Joey on the screen was before his lobotomy and wore a happy grin on his face, his brown hair sticking up everywhere. Batman spoke.

"Joseph West. Related to Wally West, now deceased. Happy and easy-going, was lobotomized in our universe after the recruitment process failed. Powers include super speed and accelerated healing. Brother to Scott West, a current member of our Youth League."

A video showed of Joey, and Scott battling the Toyman together, doing some intricate handshake once they defeated him.

He flipped to the next person. Jonathan Fox, or Akil (as Shayera called him), wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Jonathan Fox," he said. Shayera's face softened under her mask. "Claimed to be a protector of Hawkgirl from ancient Egypt. Powers include elemental magic, enhanced strength, and expert swordsmanship. Our universe's died after defending Hawkgirl off world a few weeks ago." The funeral was still fresh in her mind and she tensed. She spread his ashes in Egypt herself.

Luckily, Batman flipped to the next person. A girl with pale blue eyes and white blond hair appeared, frowning at the camera. "Piper Wilson. Daughter of Slade Wilson. Advanced intelligence, strength, and senses. She failed the recruitment process and was lobotomized. Her father mercy killed her in Arkham, as he explained later. Deathstroke was later hunted down and dealt with."

"Yeah, you're welcome for that by the way" Shaun said, having been the one to end Slade Wilson's life himself, though it was more of a personal vendetta instead of a favour to the Lords.

A tall, African American teen showed up with red eyes and a casual grin on his face. "Donovan Nelson. Powers include flight, teleportation, superhuman strength, endurance, and speed. Also has the ability to possess bodies. Was killed in action after fighting to control a riot," he said.

Last, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. Although she wasn't smiling, if you paid attention to the picture, she seemed to be smirking a bit, almost if she knew a secret about you that you didn't know yourself.

"Olivia Graham. Powers include invisibility and intangibility. Expert hacker and computer scientist." Batman suddenly stopped speaking, rereading the text on the screen.

"What is it?" Lord Wonder Woman.

Lord Batman hesitated. "…It says our universe's Olivia Graham escaped our custody and was never found. To this day, we don't know her whereabouts."

Lord Superman tightened his grip on the edge of the table. "I thought everyone was accounted for,"

Martian Manhunter simply replied, "She left the Youth League two months after we regained power, slipping away in the dead of the night. She showed no signs of nonconformity before that and never appeared after it. I don't think of her as a threat. Perhaps she simply wanted a fresh start somewhere else."

J'onn was in charge of recruiting Youth League members after they retook control. Reading their minds, he said, "You were all informed as soon as she disappeared."

"No one escapes us," said Lord Green Lantern. "No one. I don't like that this girl has disappeared in both universes."

Meanwhile, no one noticed, besides Batman, that Shaun was staring at Olivia's picture silently, his fists gripping the table tighter.

Shayera spoke up. "I knew her for a short time. Olivia was a very quiet girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she only wanted a new start. She didn't have many friends in the Youth League and didn't respond well to strong authority so when we retook control she became even more reclusive. I don't think she would ever join the rebellion, if that's what you believe."

Shaun finally spoke up again. "The Children of Liberty started causing a lot of trouble about two months after you regained control" He said speaking up "Right around the time this girl escaped."

"Are you suggesting that she's part of the rebellion?" Asked Lord Wonder Woman in an amused tone.

"No, I'm saying she is part of the rebellion." He replied, looking at her photograph with a small flicker of anger beneath his mask.

"She has no combat experience or past resistance to authority. Look at her powers. All flight, no fight."

Shaun shook his head. "Not the leader, but she is extremely valuable to their cause. I mean, her powers literally make her undetectable for normal people. You say its flight, but I see her fighting. How many assassinations and sabotages have there been with no evidence? We have to keep an eye on her."

"Which would be easier if you didn't let her walk free," muttered Lord John.

Shayera thought back to the worst assassination she had seen. It was about two weeks before at the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C.

 _The president was addressing the nation in front of the monumental building, discussing what would be the next step relating to democracy. Superman wanted to do the speech at night, god only knows why. Shayera secretly thought it was because he thought his uniform looked better at night. The Lords had allowed him to remain president for weeks although he had no real authority. The House of Representatives had been dissolved and the Supreme Court was dismissed. That left only the executive branch of government._

 _The Lords decided they would continue to allow the American people vote for president. As long as they chose from a list of pre-approved candidates who understood they would never have any real power. The Lords would continue to make laws that were necessary. It was only to keep up the appearance of a democracy._

 _The Lords stood behind the president as he addressed a huge crowd of people along with cameras that televised him to the entire nation. Martin Luther King J.R. had once stood there with his famous 'I have a dream…' speech. Shayera almost laughed at the differences between the two._

 _Surprisingly, she was the most liberal out of all of the Lords. She didn't agree with changing the American flag to once red star with grey and red stripes. The other Lords outvoted her and said America needed a new image._

 _One moment, she was listening to the speech that Batman had written, bored out of her mind, and the next the president was laying on the ground, blood pooling from his head. The lights went out and people screamed and fled, panicking. The Lords separated to find the assassin but even with Lord Superman's x-ray vision and Martin Manhunter's telepathy they found nothing. The lights went on again about two minutes later and the new flags were all replaced with the original red, white, and blue American flags. They later found out that every flag on the National Mall was replaced with the original American flag. The word TRAITOR was traced on the steps from the president's blood._

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door to the room then opened and Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy walked in.

"The squads of Titans have come through to the Tower," Cyborg said as Shaun nodded turned back to the Lords.

"Well if that's all, I have to get going, and I'm sure you guys are busy breaking the masses and organizing a book burning or something," Shaun said with sarcasm as he walked over to his team, however Superman spoke up.

"Don't fail us Quinzel, if this interferes with out plans, you'll regret it," he said seriously, causing Shaun to clench his fists hard and the other Titans to stiffen. However Shaun didn't say anything and was about to continue walking when Superman spoke again.

"You wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to your daughter, now would you?" Superman continued, this caused Shaun to come to a dead halt and the Titans to look wide eyed between them.

Shaun suddenly turned and flew over and land in front of Superman, a golden aura surrounding him as he shook with anger which caused various papers and items to blow back from the table at the sudden blow back, bringing a hand up to remove his faceplate Shaun looked at Superman with angry green pupiled eyes.

The Lords all stood up in preparation for a fight and the Titans also took similar stances as everyone waited to see what was to come from this. Starfire's hands lit up with her starbolts and eyes glowed bright green, Beast Boy looked ready to shift into an animal form at a twitch, and Cyborg had his sonic cannons ready at his side.

"I think I've had just about enough of you threatening me!" Shaun said with his tone overflowing with anger and malice, his eyes twitching as his aura flared.

"BUT DON'T YOU EVEN THINK!" He exclaimed poking Lord's Superman in the chest angrily. "Of threatening my daughter you son of a bitch!"

Lord's Superman glared at him and looked like he was about to respond when Shaun cut him off.

"Don't forget, it was us who freed you. And it was us who restored your power," he said coldly, before he tilted his head on an angle as he starred back at Superman. "Who says we can't take them away again?"

The Lord's stiffened at the comment before Shaun turned away from Superman and walked over to the Titans.

"If you continue to threaten us, or treat us as your underlings, you might make an enemy out of an ally," Shaun said, not turning back to them as he continued to walk towards the exit.

Once outside the Titans continued to walk towards the teleport pads, each of them had angered expressions on their faces. Starfire's hands were crackling with her Starbolts, Beast Boy was seemingly growling, Cyborg looked ready to sucker punch anyone who so much as looked at him funny.

And Shaun's hands were clenched so tightly they cut into his palms, despite powering down into his normal form, his hair kept rippling under his head covering, his pupils flashing green as he tried to control his anger.

They quickly teleported down to Metro Tower, for a moment none of them moved.

"After this ordeal is finished with our other selves, no matter how it turns out…we prepare," Shaun growled out.

"Prepare for what?" Parallel Beast Boy asked, raising a brow.

"…War" Shaun said narrowing his eyes.

"But, you just said up there—" Beast Boy began.

"I know what I said!" Parallel Shaun exclaimed back. "But saying that about Tara was the final straw! That was enough to make them our enemies! We continue being civil with them externally for the next two weeks, but after this ordeal with our others selves is finished we prepare to take on the Lords," Shaun said coldly as they walked into Metro Tower.

After a few moments his expression faltered as he began to shake slightly.

"A-After…what happened with Raven…" He began; his eyes moistening as the Parallel Titans all suddenly were overcome with looks of sadness and remorse.

"I-I can't…I can't lose Tara." Parallel Shaun said brokenly as he rubbed the tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't lose my little girl."

Starfire place a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing him getting emotional, she instinctively comforted her brother. "They threatened my Niece; and for that I will not allow them to go unpunished." Starfire said fiercely.

"Yeah man, we promised Raven we'd protect her too. She's family," Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"And family looks out for one another," Beast Boy declared.

Shaun looked at them for a moment before he slowly began to smile, wiping his eyes as he sniffled and nodded. They then began walking past the reception area; Speedy was standing ahead of them near the elevator. Shaun waved at him before stopping, and turning to Cyborg.

"Also, the Fireplace, you posted three stealth bots nearby to monitor the area, in case the Youth League member's leave?" Parallel Shaun asked, Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, they're in place."

Parallel Shaun then looked down, a contemplative look on his face. "I think we might need someone there with the robots, just in case."

"You want one of us to go?" Beast Boy asked, Shaun shook his head before speaking.

"No, you guys are needed here, and I would rather not have the other Titans posted there." Shaun said before his eyes lit up, an idea forming in his mind.

"Tell me something," he said turning to Cyborg. "The Marksman of this world, is he still alive?"

The three Titans looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Uh….yeah, he is. But why would you want to know?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I want to hire him," Shaun replied with a smirk.

"Dude! You can't actually consider hiring that guy, after everything he did to you, that's why you killed him three months ago in our world!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't have to trust him, just pay him; he'll do the job if he's payed. Besides, after the two weeks are finished, I'll kill him, so really it's a return investment," Parallel Shaun smirking, before walking ahead towards Speedy.

 **(Other Scene)**

The other Youth League members were now all conscious and sitting in the living room of the main apartment, Marcus had allocated them rooms down the hall on the same level, with each person having a bed. He had shown Carrietta to a room, the young woman having thanked him and gone inside, saying she was tired. Marcus knew she just wanted to be alone, so he didn't push it.

Kate had, against Marcus's wished, returned to her own home, saying that she would be needed at the hospital the next day.

Ivy and Selina had teleported back with Raven and where currently in Shaun's room, the Youth League members were currently unaware of their presence, and Starfire and Raven were with them as well, while Cyborg was down stairs finishing up on fixing his arm.

"So, this is your guy's base?" Joey asked, he was currently sitting in the living room drinking some hot chocolate, Marcus nodded.

"Technically downstairs is, but yeah."

"How come Shaun never told us he was the Blazing Inferno?" Jonathan asked from where he was sitting, his brown eyes knit in confusion.

Nightwing answered him seriously. "Because he made enemies before joining the Youth League, he didn't want them becoming a problem while in Metropolis, among other reasons."

"Is he going to be ok?" Joey asked a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, he'll be ok, will probably be waking up tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon," Morrow said, having just entered the room, the Youth League members turned to him as he walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water.

"What exactly happened to him?" Piper asked.

"He exhausted himself. He used up too much _Ki_ , as well as exhausting his Life Force to the point of near death," Morrow explained with a frown, this explanation only seemed to confused them more.

"Wait, what does a key have to do with it?" Donovan asked confused, causing Morrow to sigh.

"Not a key you idiot, K-I, _Ki_ , it's the energy Shaun and I, as well as Carrietta can use." Morrow explained, bringing his hand up and a bright blue ball of it appeared in his palm, before he dissipated it a moment later.

The Youth League members looked on with interest, the Titans however already knew of it, as did Marcus, so they let Morrow continue with his explanation.

"Hinduism refers to it as _'Prana'_ The Chinese call it _'Chi'_ , and the Japanese refer to is as _'Ki'_ , it has many names. But simply put, it is the basic energy that flows throughout all living things, people have it, as do animals, it also exists in grass and plant life, and even water and the air have molecules of it." Morrow began to explain as the others listened.

"It is spirit energy, combining physical, mental, and spiritual aspects." Morrow explained as he made a wispy tendril of blue energy rotate around his hand.

"Human's like you also have it," He said gesturing to the Youth League members. "But humans do not have a lot of it. Shaun and I, our race has an affinity for _Ki_ that surpasses Humans, and we have a lot more of it naturally. We can also increase our Ki reserves through mental and physical training," he said before taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"Earlier today Shaun exhausted himself because he used too much of his _Ki_ , as well as his Life Force. Now some would say that _Ki_ and Life Force are the same, that's not entirely true," Morrow said as he walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a large mixing bowl and filled it with water from the tap, before picking up a cup and filling it with coke he got from the fridge, before walking back over to the area the others were sitting in.

"Imagine this bowl represents _Ki_ , and the cup represents our Life Force, they are like two separate but similar pools of energy inside of us," he said placing them down on the coffee table for them to see.

"When we use our _Ki_ , it will replenish itself with rest. Our Life Force is the same. But, if we use too much of it too quickly, and keep pushing ourselves when we are low on _Ki_ , it can be dangerous, especially when you combine Life Force into the mix," Morrow explained.

"The technique that Shaun used earlier today combines both the user's _Ki_ , as well as our Life Force," Morrow explained, pouring some of the coke into the bowl of water, as if to demonstrate the combination.

"Doing this can increase the power of a technique, beyond what it would be if it were merely _Ki_ , due to our Life Force having certain potency to it. However Shaun kept using it, even when he was low on _Ki_ , drawing too much of his Life Energy within such a short time," Morrow explained, pouring more of the coke into the bowl.

"If we use up all of our _Ki_ and our Life Force," Morrow explained, getting up and carrying the bowl and the cup over to the sink, turning them upside down and letting the liquid in both drain down the sink, before turning to the Youth League members, a grim expression on his face.

"We can die."

Silence filled the room as the Youth League members processed the information, before Marcus cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I should have done this earlier, but I would like to ask if any of you have any electronics, you know like phones or devices on you, if you could hand them over." He asked, causing the Youth League members to look at him confused.

Olivia instantly stiffened, though tried not to show any discomfort. She had placed her phone in her room, underneath the mattress of the bed using her intangibility, thinking it would be well hidden.

"Why would you need that?" Joey asked honestly.

"As of now, any device within this vicinity, if it's not on our personal network and hard lines could potentially be hacked by the Lords, or the…Dark Titans," Marcus said looking to Olivia, who in turn looked at Beast Boy, who chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe, it seemed like a good name for them," Beast Boy said.

Olivia didn't mind that he had told Marcus, she was more concerned about them somehow finding her phone; she needed it in order to remain in contact with The Metro Bomber.

"I didn't have time to grab my phone earlier, I was too busy preparing to fight off a psychopath and his killer robots that were trying to kill us," Piper said dryly, Jonathan and Joey also nodded in agreement, as did Donovan.

"Yeah" Olivia said speaking up, trying to keep her voice sounding casual and calm. "I left mine in my room back at Metro Tower."

Marcus nodded before four voices could be heard talking from down the hall towards Shaun's room, and before Marcus could say anything, Raven and Starfire walked into view, along with Ivy and Selina, who were both clad in their villainous attire.

The Youth League members all looked on in shock and surprise, Olivia however lesser so because she knew that Ivy was Shaun's 'Aunt' and guessed Selina was as well, however the other youth League members were unaware of such a fact.

"Look out! Poison Ivy and Catwoman broke into your apartment!" Donovan cried out to Marcus.

"You had better clear out fast!" Jonathan said, raising his fists and making twin balls of flame appear; the two Gotham Siren's looked on unperturbed.

"Seriously?" Selina scoffed with a smirk. "Put those away before you hurt yourself, kid."

"We didn't know you two were coming," Nightwing said, giving a narrow eyed look to Ivy and Selina, just because they were close to Shaun didn't make the former Bat-sidekick trust them completely, though he did look at them in a different light, he still wasn't comfortable around them.

"Oh look, if it isn't the biggest bird in Batman's little flock," Ivy said with a smile, before waving off his question.

"We called Marcus after seeing what happened at Metropolis on the News, we had to see if Shaun was ok."

"How can you all just be standing there?!" Jonathan exclaimed pointing at the villainesses. "They're villains!"

"They're guests," Sachiko said sending an annoyed look at the element user.

"Wait, I'm confused, how do you two know Shaun?" Piper said, speaking up, this caused the other Youth League members to all turn and look at Ivy and Selina.

The others present in the room all tensed, knowing that question could lead to revelations concerning Shaun's parentage. If they found out his parents were Harley Quinn and the Joker, things probably wouldn't go down well when he woke up. Likely leading to one of the Youth League members saying something, which would lead to Shaun probably retaliating, most likely physically and painfully.

"Yeah how the heck do you know him anyway?" Donovan repeated Piper's question.

Ivy sent a glance to Raven, who returned the look, before turning to Starfire, and Marcus was staring at them not sure what to say, it seemed they were wordlessly pondering what explanation they could bring up.

Raven thought about telling them to just drop the subject, but she knew they wouldn't until they got some form of answer.

Meanwhile Selina had been trying to come up with excuse that wouldn't reveal Shaun's parentage, before an idea struck as she glanced at Pamela, the idea was crazy but the others didn't seem eager to say anything.

The tense silence was broken as Selina gave a loud sigh, catching everyone's attention.

"We should tell them the truth," she said, causing everyone who knew Shaun's past to suddenly go wide eyed.

"Selina are you crazy, we can't-" Ivy began, her tone becoming frantic before Selina suddenly moved closer and before Ivy could react she was pulled up against Selina's body before Selina pressed her lips against the other woman's, pulling her closer into a heated kiss that caused everyone else present to suddenly gape in shock.

Ivy's mind went blank as Selina continue to kiss her; she then felt Selina's tongue probe her lips but she kept them closed as her eyes were wide with shock.

Now this wasn't the first time the two had kissed each other, she and Selina had sought comfort and pleasure in each other previously, but Selina had never outright kissed her in public, or in front of this many people before. She was also glad she had given the thief a serum which made her immune to her own toxins, for though Ivy could choose if she wanted to use her toxic kiss, she was afraid if this had happened and Selina wasn't immune the shock may have caused her to accidentally poison her.

Cyborg took this moment to walk into the room, his arm fully repaired.

"Check it out, I fixed my-Gyaaahhhh!" The cybernetic teen exclaimed as his mouth dropped open at the sight that met him as he entered the apartment.

Selina took this moment to break away from Ivy, and brought her right index finger up to Ivy's lips.

"Don't worry baby, let Kitty handle this," she said in an affectionate tone, before turning back to the others who were all still shell-shocked.

"The truth is Shaun is _ours,_ " she declared, wrapping an arm around Ivy and pulling her to her side.

"We're his parents!"

Silence continue to fill the room as everyone, including the Titans, Marcus, Morrow, and Sachiko all stared at her like she had grown a tail and cat ears had sprouted out of her head.

"...I'm sorry what?" Sachiko asked, not sure if she had heard Selina correctly.

"Oh, it's ok dear. It's time they knew," Selina continued in the same tone.

"Pammy and I have been together secretly for years now, hiding our relationship from the public," Selina said, squeezing Ivy's shoulder. "Until one day she said she wanted a child, a little baby of our own, and I just couldn't say no to this face," Selina said bringing a hand up to cup Ivy's cheek, who still looked like her brain was slowly rebooting.

"We didn't want to adopt, preferring to conceive ourselves."

"Oh god," Marcus managed to say, face palming as he realized what Selina was trying to do.

"B-But…how…you're both..." Donovan began, his voice stumbling over his words as he looked absolutely confounded.

"Oh I know what you're going to say, we're both women. Luckily Pammy's so smart, she was able to whip up a mixture of our DNA, and implant it into one of her eggs," Selina said as she 'reminisced'.

The Titans, Marcus, Sachiko, and Morrow realised what Selina was trying to do, by saying this she was removing speculation about Shaun's parentage, and explaining the closeness between him and them. Though the way she was going about it wasn't the first choice they would have picked.

"And nine months later our little boy was born!" Selina said happily. "Oh you should have seen the look on Pammy's face, you were so happy weren't you sweetheart?" Selina said to Ivy.

Ivy managed to break out of her stupor at this point. "Ughh…yeah, it was...incredible," Ivy began dumbly, before clearing her throat.

"But…he's like eighteen, you two don't look young enough to-" Jonathan began only for Selina to let out a scoff of 'offense'.

"If you _have_ to know, there was an accident involving some chemicals when he was five, Shaun was bathed in them and it caused him to grow older, also unlocking his abilities," Selina said, before giving a fake sniffle.

Olivia was watching speechless as Catwoman's performance, she sounded genuine throughout it, and she wasn't lying about the chemicals per say, though Olivia was the only Youth League member to know the truth.

"He then ran away from home, we were so worried *sniff* and the next thing we knew he was living here with him," She said pointing to Marcus as moisture began to well in her eyes, Olivia could give her props for being able to summon up tears, it certainly was convincing to the others.

"And then we see him on TV, running around Jump City and getting hurt…our poor little rosebud!" Selina suddenly exclaimed.

"A-And then he goes and joins the Youth League…a-and changes his name! He was ashamed of us!" She sobbed grabbing hold of Raven for 'support' the teen sorceress seemingly coming out of her stupor to as she slowly brought a hand up to 'comfort' the cat burglar.

"There…there" Raven said dryly, she didn't think the Youth League members would buy it, but looking over at them they seemed too shell-shocked to want to look into it more.

"Umm…ok…wow," Joey said blinking, Donovan who was next to him having a similar reaction, Piper looked sceptical but nodded slowly, Jonathan however didn't know what to say.

"Ok…so, I guess you guys can retire for the night," Marcus said slowly.

"There's plenty of food in the fridge if you guys wake up later and are hungry, and I managed to put a TV in each of your rooms, so…enjoy," Marcus said as the Youth League members all got up, minus Olivia who stayed put.

"You're not tired Olivia?" Joey asked, causing Olivia to shake her head.

"No, I might go to sleep later," she said before Joey nodded and sped off towards his room, leaving the others alone, Marcus checked that the coast was clear before closing the door to the main apartment.

As soon as the door was closed Selina leaned off of Raven and wiped away the fake tears, giving everyone a grin.

"Phew! Well that settles that," Selina said looking rather pleased with her impromptu performance giving a relieved sigh. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

" _That_ was the best you could come up with!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Well you all didn't look to ready to chip in any ideas," Selina said placing her hands on her hips.

Ivy turned and slugged Selina in the arm, causing her to let out a yelp and rub the sore flesh. "Next time, you let me do the talking!" Ivy said flatly as she walked back towards Shaun's room in a huff.

"Ow, Pammy that hurt," Selina said to the woman's retreating form, before adding teasingly. "I think I want a divorce."

 **(The Next Day: 13 Days until Confrontation)**

 **(Metro Tower)**

Parallel Shaun was currently feeding Tara, the baby sitting on his lap as he listened to Speedy and Cyborg go over reports, only half paying attention as he spoon fed her. She was eating more than an average baby her age would, though that was to be expected given the fact that she was his daughter.

"Shaun," Parallel Beast Boy's voice called from the doorway, causing Cyborg and Speedy to pause as Shaun looked up at his friend.

"We found the Marksman," he said, causing Shaun to smirk and nod.

"Is he here?" Parallel Shaun asked.

"Yeah, we got him upstairs with Starfire. She's explaining all this," Beast Boy said motioning to themselves. "That we're not the Titans from this world and stuff, plus the job details."

Shaun stood up, placing Tara's food down onto the table and carrying her over to Beast Boy, who took her from him gently.

"I'll go and say hi then. Could you finish feeding her for me? She's pretty hungry this morning," Shaun said as he tickled her nose slightly, causing the baby to let out light giggles at the touch.

"She's your kid man, she eats like a horse," Beast Boy said.

"Coming from someone who actually has been a horse," Shaun shot back chuckling, pressing a button on his gauntlet and disappearing in a flash of light.

He reappeared upstairs, outside of one of the R&D rooms; opening the door he entered to see Starfire and a restrained man. He was roughly equal to Shaun in height, with palish skin and a shaved bald head. He had toned muscle on his body and was wearing a pair of black jeans with matching boots, a black tank top and a dark blue leather jacket that went down to his knees.

He also had a bullseye tattooed on his forehead.

He was currently restrained in a full body harness on a bed that restrained him with many straps and chains, making it so he can't move any part of his body at all.

"That looks comfortable," Parallel Shaun said, causing Starfire to turn and step back from the restrained man.

"I'm guessing Starfire explained everything to you?" Shaun said to the man, who looked at him with black eyes, they seemed to give him an annoyed expression as Shaun realized why, reaching down he removed the mouth guard that stopped him from speaking or using his mouth.

The man gave a deep breath following the removal of the mouth guard.

"Yeah…she did," he said with a distinct Irish accent with annoyance.

"Are all these bloody restraints really necessary?" He said shaking around, causing Shaun to smirk, before reaching down and tearing through some of the straps and chains with his bare hands, allowing the man to move his arms and begin taking off the other restraints.

After about a minute he was standing before them and working the stiffness out of his neck.

"Marksman," Parallel Shaun greeted with a nod.

"Gamushara," The Marksman greeted adjusting his trench coat.

"Starfire explained the job, but I'm going to go over it again. You'll have to stake out this location," Shaun said handing him a folder from a nearby table.

"We have our stealth robots there already, but I wanted something extra, something about having a person there as well just puts my mind at ease," Shaun said smirking.

"These are the targets. They are your main priority. You are only to engage them if they leave the building or the area." Shaun said motioning to a whiteboard which had pictures of each member of the Youth League that was staying at the Fireplace.

"We've got some specialty items that should come in handy for each of them for you to incapacitate them, plus given your skills I believe you can do it easily," Parallel Shaun said as he looked over the pictures individually, before coming to a stop on Olivia's picture.

"This girl…she is to be brought in above all others, if you have a chance at getting her and she's alone then do it."

The Marksman looked up from the file with a raised brow. "Got a certain interest in'er do ya?"

Shaun put both hands behind his back as he looked at her picture intently.

"You could say that."

 **(The Fireplace)**

Raven had awoken early that morning, she had slept in Shaun's bed the night before, curling up beside him and managing to fall asleep, she didn't dream at all that night, merely faded out of consciousness and into her mind, she conversed with her Emoticlones over their current situation, when she awoke she was slightly disappointed to see Shaun still unconscious, though she got up and prepared for their day.

Morrow's adopted daughter, Carrietta had flown off for the day, saying she was going to go train alone despite Morrow's offer to accompany her.

The Youth League members had all eaten breakfast together, along with the Titans. They had been surprised and slightly grossed out with some of Starfire's eating habits, as well as shocked at the quantity of food the alien could consume.

Selina and Ivy had stayed the night, and had chosen to eat after the Youth League members had finished and left the kitchen, an obvious sense of awkwardness emanating from the Youth Leaguers, Jonathan however seemed to be glancing at them with distrust whenever they were in the same vicinity, but didn't openly say anything. The two villainess didn't seem to care though.

Raven and Nightwing were now sitting in Shaun's room, keeping watch in case he woke up.

"You can't use your magic to wake him?" Nightwing asked with slight confusion.

Raven shook her head as she sat cross legged next to Shaun's sleeping form.

"No, it could be dangerous if I tried waking him up before his body is full recovered, we have to wait for him to wake up on his own." She said as they sat there in silence, the sun coming in through the window and illuminating the room.

 **(Later on, mid-day)**

Raven was reading from a large leather bound book as she sat cross legged on Shaun's bed, before her eyes shot up and turned to her side as a groan was heard.

She looked to see Shaun's eyes start to flutter open slowly; Raven was instantly at his side as he began to stir.

"Guys he's waking up!" She called out, hoping the other Titans would hear, before turning her attention back to Shaun.

"Ughhh…" Shaun groaned out as his vision began to become clear, his blue eyes opening fully to see Raven's face above his.

"Raven..." Shaun said softly before lifting his head up, Raven got up off the bed and stood beside it, bringing her arm back behind Shaun to help him sit up properly.

"It's ok, we're back in Gotham," she said as Shaun looked around, slowly realizing his surroundings.

Raven picked up a glass that she had set down on the bedside table, and was about to pick up one of the two pitchers of water they had set down for him when he awoke, before Shaun saw them and reached over, grabbing one and bringing it to his lips as he began to gulp the cold water down in large mouthfuls.

Watching this Raven placed the cup down, seeing that it wouldn't be of use as Shaun finished the first pitcher of water, she took it from his hands and placed it back on the bedside table and was about to speak up, when Shaun reached over and grabbed the second pitcher and proceeded to gulp down more water to quench his thirst.

Raven waited patiently as he did so, Shaun taking several breaths afterwards before placing the pitcher back onto the bedside table, he pushed the blankets off and slowly stood up, his body still felt tired and heavy, but he wanted to get out of the bed, he stretched out for several moments and turned to Raven, though before he could speak he found himself almost bowled over as the girl in question suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Shaun stood still for a moment in surprise, before he felt Raven's smaller form begin to quiver.

"Raven what's wrong!" Shaun asked alarmed, which seemed to make her shake more forcefully. He felt moisture begin to seep through his shirt where her eyes were pressed into it.

Shaun continued to hold her for several moments, returning the embrace, until Raven moved her head back, looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"You…you almost…" she began, only to stop as her expression morphed into a painful one as tears began to leak out of her eyes again and she buried her head into his chest again, bringing her hands up to softly hit his chest.

"I almost lost you again!" Came her muffled sobs as she shook in his embrace, causing a look of pain to cross Shaun's face, as he realized what was wrong, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's ok Raven," he said softly, stroking her back.

"No it's n-not! Don't say it's ok, it's not ok!" She replied as she gripped him more tightly, as if he would disappear if she let go. Objects around the room began to shuffle slightly as Raven's powers began to be effected by her emotions.

Shaun closed his eyes for a moment, hearing Raven like this, and seeing the hurtful expression on her face was enough to fill him with sadness, seeing her like this cut into him more painfully than any blade could.

"Raven," Shaun said softly, moving back and bringing up a hand to stroke her cheek, wiping away her tears as she continued to sniffle slightly, he smiled softly down at her.

"My beloved Gend'an," he said lovingly before he reached down with his other hand and took her right hand, bringing it up to where his heart was, resting her hand on his chest and allowing her to feel the beating of the organ in his chest.

"I'm still here…" He said looking into her eyes before Raven slowly moved into his embrace once more, her body began to shake less as she rested her head over his heart, listening to it as a form of reassurance that the man she loved was still with her.

"I'm here for you," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

After several minutes of the two embracing and reassuring Raven, Shaun went and took a shower as Raven went to inform the other Titans that he had awoken.

Stepping out of the bathroom Shaun was wearing a pair of long black pants and white t-shirt, he then towel dried his hair, after it was fully dry he tossed the towel back into the bathroom and into a clothes basket.

However when he turned around he was almost bowled over again by Starfire, who wrapped her arms around him and began rocking him around off the ground.

"I am so glad you are awake!" she exclaimed before putting him down, Shaun shook of the dizziness before looking at Starfire, whose expression began to shift as her eyes began to tear up.

Alarmed Shaun raised his arms. "No, no its ok Kori, really you don't need to start crying," he said trying to prevent another emotional event like the one that occurred with Raven.

Tears continued to well up in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. "I'm sorry…it's just…" she began before letting out a cry as she grabbed a hold of him again, pressing his head into her chest as she began to cry earnestly.

" **I was so worried!"** She sobbed in Tamaranean, causing Shaun's expression to soften as he realized how much she was affected by it.

" **Koriand'r its ok, I'm ok,"** he said softly in her native tongue, bringing his arms up to hug her, Starfire continued to cry as she buried her head into his hair.

" **You do not know what it was like Ryand'r…seeing you lying there like that, so beaten…so broken! I thought you were gone,"** she said softly as her sobs became heavier, this caused emotions to well up within Shaun as well, having already seen Raven's reaction, and now Starfire's, moisture began to well up in his blue eyes as he hugged her tighter.

" **I'm ok now, I-I'm ok Sister, please just stop crying,"** Shaun said his own voice cracking slightly as they continued to hold each other, though as soon as Shaun said that Starfire pulled back, her eyes glaring at him as the tears continued to roll down from her green eyes.

" **How can I not cry! Do you think it was easy?"** She exclaimed loudly a she gripped his shoulders.

" **Do you think it was easy watching you get hurt? To see you lying on the ground bleeding and broken, to hold your body in my arms and get no response! Don't you dare tell me not to cry Ryand'r,"** Starfire exclaimed still gripping his shoulders as with each word she said seemed to cause Shaun to flinch back as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

" **I am not cold and heartless, I'm not** …" Starfire began loudly, before she stopped, the words seemingly caught in her throat, she winced slightly before continuing.

" **I'm not like Komand'r,"** she said. **"She would not care about you getting hurt, and she would not shed a single tear for you little brother!"** Starfire said fiercely.

" **I am not, nor will I ever be like her. She…She took you away from me once before.."** Starfire began as her eyes closed. **"What she did to you…And that is why I act like this! Because I do not wish for that to happen again. You're my l-little brother and I-I love you so much,** " she said as her words began to crack before they descended into sobs, Shaun at this point was crying fully and grabbed hold of Starfire, pressing his face into her chest as his body was racked with sobs.

Starfire brought her arms back around him as they both sought comfort in one another.

" **I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you Koriand'r,"** Shaun cried out as he held onto her tightly. **"I'm so s-so sorry Sister!"**

The two continued to hold each other while down the hall, Beast Boy and Raven had just turned the corner and saw them, Beast Boy was about to say something when Raven placed her hand on his mouth and turned around, leading him back away from Shaun and Starfire.

"Let's not ruin the moment," she said as she led Beast Boy down the hall.

 **(line break)**

After yet another emotional encounter with Ivy and Selina, Shaun was now sitting in the kitchen area scarfing down food ravenously, devouring many plates already and still going.

"I can't believe…you told them that!" Shaun said in-between taking large bites out of one of three omelettes he had in front of him.

"Well I had to tell them something, and it's better than us revealing your true parentage," Selina said as she sipped from a cup of coffee.

"I for one thought it could have been handled better," Ivy said from her spot next to Selina.

Marcus placed two stacks of pancakes in front of Shaun before turning to them.

"Yeah, and now all we have to worry about is the Youth League kids accidentally telling someone he's the son of two women, now wont that go down well," he said sarcastically, before turning back to preparing more food.

"I…don't really mind…that much…you two are family anyway," Shaun said as he finished the two omelettes and moved onto the pancakes, pouring copious amounts of syrup over the two stacks.

"Oh Pammy what a happy day!" Selina said in mock excitement, grasping the redhead to her closer.

"Our baby isn't ashamed of us anymore," Selina said melodramatically, causing Ivy to roll her eyes and separate herself from the thief as she poured herself some orange juice.

"I'd love to have seen the looks on everyone's faces when you told them," Shaun said before beginning to cut into and devour large sections of pancakes quickly.

"They were speechless, though who wouldn't be with the prospect of having such sexy moms like us," Selina said placing her hands on her hips.

"Aunt Selina," Shaun said rolling his eyes, before turning back to his pancakes.

"Nuh-uh, it's Momma Selina now," Selina said smirking.

"Why do you get to be Momma instead of me?" Ivy asked with a raised brow.

"Because Pammy, you gave birth to him remember, that makes you Mommy," the thief said, causing Shaun to almost choke on the pancakes he was eating.

"It's almost scary how much thought you put into this," Shaun said after managing to swallow the food.

"Look who's awake," called a voice from the doorway, Shaun and the others turned to see Morrow standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Shaun asked with a frown.

"What I can't just see how you're doing?" Morrow asked with a raised brow, everyone looked at him dryly.

"Ok fine, I wanted to see how you're feeling because we need to start training."

Shaun gave a scoff. "Yeah tell me something I don't know," he said before taking a sip of the tea Raven had made for him earlier.

Morrow however gave him a frown. "I'm not kidding around; you saw what your other self was capable of."

"Yeah I know," Shaun replied.

"And he wasn't being serious with us. In thirteen days we'll have to fight him again, and you can bet your ass he's going to be serious then," Morrow said in the same tone.

Shaun closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"We'll start tomorrow," Shaun said, causing Morrow to nod before turning and walking down the hall.

Reaching down Shaun finished the mug of coffee in front of him in two large gulps and got up.

"I need to get my staff," he said before walking out of the room, only to see Joey walking up the hall, as soon as he saw him Joey ran up to Shaun.

"Hey, we heard from the others you were awake." Joey said as Shaun nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," he answered as he continued walking towards the stairs, they continued downward to the bottom floor, Joey was confused as to why.

"Umm, what are you doing?" He asked as Shaun approached the front door.

"Going outside," Shaun replied casually.

"But we're not supposed to-"

" _You're_ not supposed to," Shaun corrected.

"I can leave any time I want, and besides I'm just getting my staff back," he said as he opened the front door and walked out the front of the building. Joey stood a fair few feet from the door, not wanting to even try exiting.

Shaun stood still on the street, closing his eyes in concentration.

"What's he doing?" Joey whispered to himself.

"He's concentrating," came a voice from the stairs, Joey turned to see Raven, dressed in her usual outfit, walking down towards him.

"Yeah, but why? He said he was going to get his staff….but that was in Metropolis?" Joey said, Raven merely turned to him.

"I enchanted the staff with magic, one of the enchantments makes its user able to summon it by thought alone," Raven explained simply.

"Oh like Thor's hammer?" Joey asked excitedly, Raven merely stared at him before turning and walking ahead and out the front door, leaving the Youth Leaguer by himself.

"Just relax, and think of it returning to you, you should be able to feel it," Raven said, placing her hand on Shaun's shoulder. Shaun merely nodded and raised his right hand.

"I haven't had to do this since fighting Morrow," Shaun said before letting out a breath and concentrating.

 **(Metropolis: The Construction Site)**

The construction site was still in a state of ruin from what transpired between Shaun and his Lord's world double.

Though sticking up out of the ground was the brown cherry wood coloured staff, having not moved an inch since it had been imbedded into the earth.

However one of the two black rings, situated near the top and bottom, shone slightly for a moment, before the Staff twitched in the ground, a second later it twitched again, causing the ground it was in the crack around it as small bits of rocks and dust began to swirl around it and with a sudden pulse it shot up out of the ground and began to rocket through the air at high speed towards Gotham, flying above the city and gaining speed as heat began to pool around it, making it appear to be a streak of red only visible for a moment by anyone who would see it.

 **(Gotham)**

Shaun stood there, his eyes opened as he continued to hold his hand out in the air.

"It's coming," he said as he smiled slightly.

"So is it working?" Joey yelled out from inside the building.

"Just watch!" Shaun called back as he continued to hold out his hand, turning as his smile grew as in the far distance a small bleep could be seen in the sky, the staff having picked up speed and crossing the great distance incredibly fast as it began to descend towards them, looking like a missile in the sky.

A whistling whir could be heard in the air as it speed closer and closer, Joey wondered if it was going to imbed itself in the ground or if-

His thoughts were halted as Shaun leapt up into the air and thrust his hand out, catching the staff in his right hand and spinning around, descending back down to the ground in a thud, the pole held tightly in his hand as he ran his free hand over the wood, before clutching it and walking back towards the building, Raven at his side, closing the front door as they entered.

"See," Shaun said simply as he walked past Joey who was looking back into the distance, and then back at the staff, before back towards Metropolis again.

"Hey, could I get one of those?"

 **(Other Scene)**

"Tomorrow Cyborg and I are heading out East, we're going to meet up with The Titans East and bring them up to speed as well as inform the honorary Titans worldwide," Nightwing said as Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

Marcus and Cyborg were working on the vehicle they had flown to Gotham in downstairs, so they were not present. And Sachiko and Piper were practicing sword techniques in one of the training rooms.

The remaining Youth League members were all sitting around the conference table in the Fireplace; Shaun was leaning against the wall and spoke.

"Morrow and I will be out training for most of the day tomorrow, we might not get back till late afternoon," Shaun said with his arms crossed.

"The rest of you can stay upstairs, or use some of the training rooms down here, as long as Marcus is present, but even if he is I don't want any of you touching anything in the main room, or any other room." Shaun said to the Youth Leaguers.

"Why not? It's not like we're going to break anything" Joey said standing up.

"Plus you've got some really cool stuff," he said walking over to one of the tables with some unfinished and work in progress pieces, he lifted up a yellow mask that looked to be for one of Shaun's outfits, and placed it on his head. He then seemed to look around quizzically.

"Can you even see out of this thing?" He said reaching around as if he was having trouble seeing out of the lenses.

"Yes, I can," Shaun said simply as he pulled the mask off him and put it down on the table.

"Ok…hey what does this do?" Joey asked, picking up a short black and red baton like stick.

"I wouldn't-" Shaun began, only to wince as Joey accidentally pressed a switch and the baton extended out into a short staff, hitting him in the stomach and winding him, causing him to let out a wheezing breath as Shaun simply picked up the stick and placed it back down on the bench.

" _That's_ why I don't want you touching anything," Shaun said rolling his eyes slightly, a small smirk on his face in amusement as Joey nodded, still trying to get his breath back and went to take his seat.

"So we're stuck here for the next thirteen days," Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"Pretty much, but you should be preparing yourself. We're going to plan out what we're going to do; we're facing an enemy on two fronts here. The Lords and the…Dark Titans" Nightwing said turning to Olivia for confirmation.

Olivia nodded slightly, a sheepish expression on her face at having the name she came up with jokingly now being the actual name used, but Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up.

"Any word from Constantine?" Shaun asked, turning to Nightwing.

"Marcus has been trying to contact him, so far no luck," Nightwing replied.

"Yeah, he might be off the grid somewhere….or in Hell again," Shaun said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Who's that?" Donovan asked.

"Marcus's cousin," Shaun replied, causing Donovan to look at him questionably.

"Well if he feels like hell maybe you could try cheering him up?"

Shaun shook his head. "No I meant he might actually be in Hell, like literally," he said casually, causing the Youth League members to look at him in a mixture of shock and confusion.

After a few moments of silence, Nightwing was about to speak up when Jonathan did.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with the living arrangements," he said with an annoyed tone, crossing his arms.

"Why, what's wrong with your room? This is the nicest place I've ever lived," Olivia asked from where she was seated, Jonathan turned to her.

"It's not the room, rather certain people staying in the apartment with us," Jonathan said seriously, the implication was clear that he was talking about Selina and Ivy.

The Titans present tensed at his words, Shaun wasn't looking directly at him, but he was still as if waiting for Jonathan to say the wrong thing.

"Poison Ivy and Catwoman!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Seriously they're staying here and I'm the only one who's saying something!" He said before turning to Shaun.

"They're your….parents or whatever the hell weird term you want to use for them, because frankly I think it's weird, though no offense to you personally Shaun, but your mothers are criminals!"

"Uhh, Jonathan you might not want to-" Joey said, noticing Shaun's posture and his fists clenching, though Jonathan kept going.

"No Joey, it's got to be said. I don't trust them, and I think they should go stay somewhere else; I don't like the idea of us staying under the same roof as two-" Jonathan ranted, before suddenly in a blur of movement, Shaun jumped up and flipped over the table, landing behind Jonathan, and before anyone realized what was happening, the element user found himself slammed down onto the table, his face pressed into the metal and Shaun holding his left arm behind his back in a hold, his wrist was also bent in a way that Shaun could put pressure on both his shoulder, elbow and wrist, painfully.

"Arrrgghhh!" Jonathan cried out as the Youth League members were all about to stand up, the Titans all watched on with narrowed expressions, ready to step in if they thought Shaun would go too far. By the look on his face, he was pissed off.

Turning to look at the Youth League members with a frown, Shaun spoke. "Don't worry, I'm not going to break him," he said while putting pressure on his arm, causing Jonathan to let out a pained shout.

"Shaun," Raven said, not wanting a conflict to break out.

"I'm just going to get my point across," Shaun said to her while holding Jonathan's face against the table.

"Shaun let him go!" Olivia said walking over towards him. If need be, she could always phase Jonathan out of Shaun's hold as Donovan and Joey mirrored her words.

Shaun ignored them as he leaned down towards Jonathan's ear. "Listen to me, you Avatar the Last Airbendering Fuck!" He said with a glare.

"I don't give a shit whether or not you like my mothers, nor if you trust them," Shaun said, referring to them as such partly due to the cover story they told, and partly due to his own feelings towards them.

"They're my family! They've done more for me then you'll ever know, and I won't sit here and let you talk about them like that" Shaun growled out louder, putting more pressure on his wrist and causing Jonathan to hiss with pain.

"Ok, just calm down!" Olivia said moving closer, the other Youth League members were watching her and willing to step in if things turned south.

"Stay out of this Olivia," Shaun said evenly, not taking his eyes off Jonathan.

"No! You need to listen!" she said putting her hand on his arm that was holding Jonathan's head down. "You're being such an ass right now." Everyone looked at Olivia with surprise; she was never this direct with someone.

Look I get that they're your family, and you know a side to them that we don't, and you trust them and I can understand you feeling angry at what Jonathan said," she said calmly, causing Shaun to turn and look at her.

"He could have been a bit less…heated in his explanation," Olivia said carefully.

"But you have to understand we don't know them like you do, and we don't have the same level of trust or familiarity with them, nor they with us. So you need to be a bit more understanding to our feelings over this when we say we're uncomfortable being around people who are in the League's perspective, the bad guys," she said in the same tone before letting go of his arm and taking a step back.

"And even if they might be good people, you can't deny that they have reputations as criminals."

Shaun merely starred at her for several moments, before looking over at the other Youth League members; they looked to be in silent agreement of her words.

"She's right," Raven said, causing Shaun to turn to her. "You can't expect them to be ok with this immediately." She said to Shaun, before motioning to Jonathan.

"And I think he gets the point, you can let him go now," Raven said firmly as Shaun glanced down at Jonathan, he nodded slowly.

"Ok, but let me explain something to you before I do," Shaun said to Jonathan.

"For the next two weeks you're going to be here, in my home, if you wish to remain safe that is. And while you're in my home there are going to be some ground rules set. One is that you're not allowed down here anymore; yep you just fucked that up for yourself. And two," Shaun said before his expression turned more serious.

"I will understand if you don't feel comfortable around them, or don't trust them, ok I'm fine with that." Shaun began before his eyes narrowed.

"But I don't want to hear you speaking of them like that again, if you can't be at least civil with them in conversation or in general, don't say anything."

"Because If you so much as utter any disrespectful or hurtful comments about them, if you even think something bad about them, hell if I even see you looking at them dirtily," Shaun began as he bent Jonathan's elbow back a bit further, causing him to greet his teeth to resist the urge to cry out.

"I will drag you back to Metro Tower myself, and hand you over to them!" Shaun snarled out.

Olivia looked tensely at the exchange, she wasn't sure whether Shaun was merely saying that to scare Jonathan, or whether he was being serious, either way it seemed to be working.

"Do I make myself clear!" Shaun growled out as Jonathan's eyes clenched shut.

"Fine," spat out Jonathan as Shaun held him there for a few seconds longer before releasing him, causing Jonathan to instantly roll over and hold his arm against him and back away from Shaun, whose expression changed to a calmer one.

"You can go upstairs now," Shaun said evenly, though everyone knew it was more of a demand.

Jonathan took a glance at the others, before walking away from the table and towards the elevator.

The Youth League members all gave soft sighs of relief before everyone slowly took their seats, Shaun closing his eyes for a moment and resting his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, I…I just don't like it when people act that way towards them." He said in a calmer tone than before, he then looked up at the Youth League members.

"Look I'm not expecting you all to instantly become friends and all hold hands and sing kumbaya," he said with sarcasm before his expression hardened slightly.

"But I'm asking you to at least treat them with some common decency, they're not just 'villains'…they're people," Shaun said before sitting down where Jonathan had been previously.

Everyone was silent for several moments as they absorbed the events that had transpired and Shaun's request, it wasn't an unreasonable one, but it would take time. Something they had an abundance of for the next two weeks at least.

Beast Boy broke the silence however as he spoke up.

"For a second there I thought it was going to be like that time you broke Speedy's wrist," Beast Boy said, causing the Youth League members to turn to Shaun questionably.

"Now wait a minute that was an accident! And besides, he shouldn't have challenged me to an arm wrestling contest, or at least on a wider table. It's not my fault his arm slipped over the side and his wrist broke!" Shaun exclaimed with a huff.

"Oh man, you guys talking bout the time Shaun broke Speedy's wrist?" came Cyborg's voice, everyone turned to see him coming through one of the doors, Marcus at his side, who was cleaning grease off his hands.

"Man he was pissed," Cyborg said chuckling.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Arrghhh !" Speedy exclaimed clutching his left hand on the ground, the other Titans and Titans East all were around them and looking at Shaun._

 _"…Oh shit!...Um, that was an accident" Shaun said sheepishly, before speaking._

 _"In the mean time you could still use a crossbow?" He suggested, causing Speedy to look at him incredulously._

 _"A crossbow's this thing that-" Shaun began only for Speedy to yell out._

 _"I know what a crossbow is!"_

 **(flashback end)**

"Yeah, good times," Shaun said smiling, causing the Youth Leaguers to stare at him strangely.

A few moments later Joey spoke up, catching Shaun's attention.

"Uh, and about your moms," He began, causing Shaun to turn to him with a raised brow.

"I actually think it's pretty cool, I mean to be conceived purely of two women, and you're like one of a kind," Joey said, causing Shaun to give him a genuine smile.

"Thanks Joey, really," Shaun said nodding to him.

 **(The Next Day: 12 Days Until Confrontation)**

Olivia sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with the other Youth Leaguers, Jonathan was there as well but was only eating with one arm, his other was still sore from the previous day.

"Morning."

Olivia turned to see Shaun standing there in the doorway; she looked at his outfit strangely. He was wearing long navy blue martial arts Gi pants, with a black short sleeved shirt, black arm bands and black martial arts boots. As he stood there he slipped on a navy blue sleeveless shirt over the top of the black one and crossed it before wrapping a dark blue/black sash around his waist like a belt.

"…Hey." Olivia said as he tied the sash tightly. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile as she looked at his strange outfit. "What's with the blue pj's?"

Shaun rolled his eyes slightly before speaking up.

"This is a fighting Gi; I used to wear this while training under Sachiko's grandfather, and during my own training" he said seriously, a small smile coming to his face as he ran his hands down the material.

Beast Boy then entered the kitchen from beside Shaun and gave him a once over. "Dude, nice, you got your Kung Fu threads on. You getting ready to train with Morrow?" Beast Boy asked.

Shaun nodded. "Now if only he'd hurry up and get down here," he said in annoyance.

"I had to get dressed too you know," came Morrow's voice from behind them, Shaun and Beast Boy turned to see Morrow standing there, also dressed in a fighting Gi.

He stepped through into the kitchen and walked over towards the fridge, allowing Olivia to see his outfit.

Morrow was wearing one similar to Shaun, with navy blue pants and black martial arts boots and black armbands, and a navy blue sleeveless shirt, and a white sash around his waist. One difference was his black shirt underneath the sleeveless one was a long sleeved shirt that went down to his wrists and covered the armbands.

Morrow reached into the fridge and pulled out a large packet containing twenty bottles of water.

"If we run out, we can always find a fresh water spring," he said, causing Shaun to nod.

"Hey can we get Kung Fu pyjama's too?" Donovan asked excitedly.

"Well you'd have to train under me for that," Morrow said with a small smirk.

"Are you two ready?" Raven said, she too appearing in the kitchen doorway wearing her normal outfit.

"Sure are, Doll," Shaun said before placing his hands on his hips. "What d'ya think of me wearing my old threads again?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven merely smiled slightly before reaching up and grabbing his arm softly, pulling him over towards her and moving her mouth near his ear.

" _I think I'd rather see you take them off, later that is,"_ she whispered into his ear quietly so that none of the others heard, when she moved back she had a small blush on her cheeks that she tried to hide with her hood, Shaun however was smiling down at her.

"Though only when you finish your training today," Raven said softly.

Shaun instantly turned to Morrow.

"We better get going now!" Before turning and running out of the room, Raven following him along floating off the ground, she was going to be opening a portal to an area outside of Gotham for them to train in, possible in another country or an area with plenty of space and room.

"Well I'll see you kids later," Morrow said as he walked out following them, leaving the Youth League kids to their own devices.

 **(10 Hours Later)**

The area they had trained in was up in the Canadian Rockies, they had been training all day and the sun was beginning to set, the sky was filled with orange as the sun lowered slowly.

Morrow thrust his fist out and connected with Shaun's right cheek, a moment passed before the teen was flung back through the air by the force and slammed into a boulder, cracking it and causing him to fall to the ground a few seconds later, his body dislodging from the rock.

Laying there for several moments before he managed to push himself up on one knee, Shaun reached up to gingerly touch his cheek, before spitting out blood onto the dirt below. He was panting as he still was resting on one knee, his clothing was ripped, torn and some parts of the pants were in tatters as he caught his breath.

Morrow stood fifty feet away from him, his clothing singed and slightly torn, but looked brand new in comparison to Shaun's.

"You're getting better," Morrow said, causing Shaun to give him a withering look before slowly getting to his feet.

Shaun let out a yell as he leapt at Morrow, only for the man to jump up and continue to ascend into the air, flying up above him.

"Get down here!"

Morrow smirked. "Why don't you come up here?"

Shaun growled out before leaning down and jumping up into the air, the ground cracking beneath him from the force as he ascended quickly, Morrow however continue to fly upwards, making sure he was ahead of Shaun continuously, they both continued on upward until they were high up in the air, soaring above far trees and able to see the land below them, but eventually Shaun began to lose his momentum and found his body beginning to slow.

Morrow watched as Shaun halted in mid-air for a moment, the two starring at each other, before a few seconds later Shaun began to fall, his body increasing in speed as he plummeted downward, he kept going until eventually crashing through several branches of a large tree.

"Ah fuck!" Shaun yelled out as he saw the ground quickly approaching and rolled himself over so that he would land on his back.

A thud was heard as Morrow shook his head and descended down.

Upon reaching the ground he walked over to where Shaun had crash landed, and saw the brown haired teen indented in a crater into the ground with cracks around him and soil and grass upturned.

Morrow reached down and offered him his hand, causing Shaun to groan out.

"You watch me plummet and now you want to help me up!"

"Yep," Morrow said as he grabbed Shaun's right hand and wrenched him up out of the crater.

The younger man was covered in dirt and grass that clung to his body, before he walked away from Morrow and over to a small waterfall they were near, that led into a stream.

Shaun hopped in and immersed himself in the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool refreshing liquid rushing over his body, he took a few large gulps of the fresh water before coming up and back onto the bank.

"I want you to try power up again, I want to see if you'll transform," Morrow said as Shaun shook the water out of his hair.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Shaun asked as Morrow shook his head.

"I tried like three times already today, and that was before. I'm too tired," Shaun said before seeing Morrow was not wavering in his stance.

"Power up," Morrow said evenly, causing Shaun to sigh, before standing up full and jumping back several feet into the shallows of the stream that came up to below his knees, hunching his arms at his sides he let out a yell as his red aura sprung to life around him, branching out and outwards, causing the water below him to burst away from him by the force of his _Ki._

"That's it, keep going!" Morrow called out as Shaun's aura began to flare up more.

"Hyyyaaaaah!" Shaun cried out as he continued to power up, water droplets began floating upwards as he clenched his fists.

"Think of what your parallel self did to you!" Morrow called out, causing Shaun to growl before continuing.

"Of all the things he's going to do if we don't beat him! If _you_ don't beat him! Think of all the people he's going to hurt!"

Shaun's eyes flashed with anger as his hair began to float upwards, his usual wavy brown locks began to spike upwards in jagged spikes as his aura began to change to a golden yellow.

"Use your anger, your rage, that feeling inside of you, reach deep within yourself and bring it out!" Morrow yelled out louder.

"Haaargghhhhh!" Shaun screamed out as his pupils flashed a green colour as he screamed before fading as he slowly stopped, his breathing was heavier as he slowly powered down, falling to his knees again.

Morrow gave a sigh as he closed his eyes, he felt the power radiating from the teen, it was there. He just hadn't gone over the edge, he'd been close.

But close wasn't going to be enough.

"I-I…I couldn't d-do it," Shaun said he panted for breath, he was worn out.

"Maybe it's time to come home then," Called a voice from behind them, Shaun and Morrow turned to see Raven standing there in front of a glowing purple portal.

"H-Hey babe, you missed all the fun, hehehe," Shaun chuckled weakly before standing and slowly walking towards her, Raven meeting him halfway and allowing him to lean on her shoulder.

"We'll keep going tomorrow," Morrow said as they walked through the portal, arriving back inside the apartment.

When they came through they were met with Beast Boy, Olivia, Piper, Sachiko, Joey, and Donovan playing a board game in the living room of the main apartment.

They all looked up as the three people entered the room through the portal, their eyes scanning over them with interest.

"Wow, you look like shit," Donovan said, causing Shaun to roll his eyes with a smile.

"I had him on the ropes," Shaun said, causing Morrow to scoff.

"And if by that you mean I beat your ass into the ground, then yeah," Morrow said before exiting the room to go and shower.

Shaun and Raven exited the living room and made their way towards the bathroom of the main apartment.

"You need a shower," Raven said as she moved Shaun towards the bathroom.

"Why are you coming in?" he asked teasingly, as she closed the door behind them.

"I never said you'd be showering alone, now did I?" Raven said as she slowly took of her cloak and let it fall to the ground, revealing her leotard underneath.

Shaun merely starred for a second before grinning.

"Thank you X'hal," he said before proceeding to take of his torn clothing in a hurry.

 **Later**

It was now a few hours since Shaun had returned from training, he had a rather long shower with Raven, before they had dinner, which included the Youth Leaguers, minus Olivia who had seen Shaun eat before in private.

Carrietta was sitting on the roof, on an exercise mat, her legs crossed as she meditated; enjoying the peaceful silence, near her was a couch that had been brought up as well as some other chairs.

"Hey"

Opening her eyes with annoyance, she looked over to see Sachiko standing there with her hands behind her back. Carrietta's annoyed expression dropped.

"Hey," she replied simply as the younger girl walked over and sat down on the couch, before turning to Carrietta.

"So, how've you liked the apartment?" Sachiko asked conversationally.

"It's nice, I'm thankful for you guys allowing me to stay here," she answered, leaning back against her hands.

"Where do you normally live?" Sachiko asked, wanting to get to know the young woman, having found out she was Morrow's daughter, adopted, but still his daughter, she expected the young woman to be arrogant, or cruel.

But so far she seemed nice, albeit not to Morrow, who so far she had been avoiding or glaring at.

That made Sachiko like her more, since despite the fact Morrow was on their side. She still had feelings of anger and resentment for the man, for what he had done to her, and Shaun, as well as the fact that he killed her grandfather.

"I have a place in Central City. It's an apartment, but there's plenty of space, and I've done some redecorating," she said casually.

"Oh cool! I'd love to go to Central City, I've only been there twice, but it seemed like a great place," Sachiko said excited.

"Yeah, it's alright. I've got a job at a restaurant there," Carrietta said pushing back a strand of her hair; Sachiko looked at her with a raised brow.

"What like a waitress or something?"

Carrietta shook her head with a smile.

"I'm the hostess, as well as the bouncer," she said, causing Sachiko to look at her with surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, come on you know I'm like your friend Shaun, and _him,_ " she said referring to Morrow with a frown, before her expression changed to a smile.

"Guys might try and mess with me until they find out I can pretty much obliterate them, or crush them into a fine powder," she said smirking.

Sachiko chuckled, before she asked another question.

"Do you have someone? Like anyone special?" She asked Carrietta.

"Like am I dating anyone? Nah, not at the moment, I was going out with a nice girl about a year back, but she moved away due to her work. Then I was seeing this guy only a month ago, but things didn't end well," Carrietta said with a scowl.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Sachiko asked.

Carrietta gave a sigh before speaking up.

"Let's just say he didn't take too kindly to me being tougher than him, as soon as he saw me with my clothes off, he made some less than complimentary comments about my body." Carrietta said lifting up her shirt to reveal her tone chest and muscled stomach.

"I don't see a problem?" Sachiko said. "I mean you're not like super huge like one of those steroid junkie body builders," she said, though knowing despite the not overly bulky muscle, the girl before her was stronger than any human.

Carrietta lowered her shirt and gestured to her.

"Right!? I said the same thing, but he kept mouthing off about it," Carrietta said before smirking.

"But I got back at him."

Sachiko merely raised a brow at her.

"I threw his car out into space and destroyed it…and may have possibly rendered him unable to have kids."

"…you mean you?" Sachiko began.

"Yeah, I kicked him in the balls…really really hard," Carrietta replied sheepishly. "I may have overreacted in that sense."

Sachiko didn't say anything, but couldn't help but giggle slightly at the mental image of the woman before her doing it.

They sat there for a while and watched the sky, enjoying the night air, until Sachiko spoke up. "So, are you going to train with Shaun?" She asked, causing Carrietta to turn to her.

"I mean I know you don't want to train with Morrow, because the guy's a massive douche, but would you be willing to train with Shaun?" She asked.

Carrietta smirked at her referring to Morrow in such a way, before shrugging her shoulders.

"If he wants me too, yeah I wouldn't have a problem with it. But I've got to say, I'm not sure how much they're training will pay off. With the time we have till we have, barely two weeks time, I don't know if it'll be enough," Carrietta said looking off into the distance.

"If we had a year or more, we might be able to get some real progress. It's a shame we can't somehow cram years worth of training into such a small time," Carrietta said dismissively as she turned to Sachiko, who was silent as she looked like she had suddenly got an idea.

"…What is it?" Carrietta said with a raised brow.

"…The Time Dimension…" Sachiko whispered to herself.

"The what?"

"The Time Dimension!" Sachiko suddenly exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Carrietta in a tight hug before letting go and running back towards the door leading inside.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Thank you!" She yelled out to Carrietta before running inside.

"Umm…no problem?" Carrietta said with confusion on her face, before watching the door close.

After a moment, a small smile came to Carrietta's face.

Shaun, Raven, Nightwing, Marcus, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all sitting around the kitchen area and chatting, the Youth League members were in their rooms and were going to all come in soon to the main apartment, as Beast Boy suggested watching a movie, or playing some games.

When suddenly Sachiko's voice called out from the hall as she could be heard running towards them, a few moments later she appeared at the doorway, her eyes wide as she ran into the room.

"The Time Dimension!" She exclaimed quickly.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Time Dimension," she repeated slower, as everyone had looks of realization at what she was talking about. Turning to Shaun with a smile she continued.

"You need enough training over the next two weeks, that's how. You can use the Time Dimension!" She said, as Shaun's eyes widened as he jumped up.

"She's right! Oh X'hal Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Shaun said as everyone caught on to what she was saying.

"You should really start listening to your big sisters more often," Sachiko said while giving Starfire a fist bump, something the younger girl had taught the alien, though Starfire had at first misinterpreted it, and sent Cyborg crashing into a wall when she first attempted it.

Shaun ignored the comment as he was hopping around with excitement, before stopping in concentration.

"I could get as much training as I need, and more so," Shaun said clapping his hands together.

"Are you sure you'll be able to though?" Nightwing said, with his arm resting on the countertop.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked in confusion.

Raven answered for him, placing her hand on his arm.

"The last time you tried using the Time Dimension, you could only stand staying in there for two months," she said with concern.

Shaun's expression faltered as he looked down for a moment, before looking up at them.

"This time is different; I'll be able to stay in there longer. I won't be alone this time either," Shaun said, causing Marcus to speak up.

"You're going in there with Morrow?"

Shaun nodded. "We both need to get stronger, and as much as I hate to say it, I'll need to train with him, and maybe having someone else in there will make it easier to stay in there longer." He said with a groan at the thought of spending time with Morrow alone in the Room.

Raven looked at him for a few moments and nodded.

"Ok, you're right; the dimension might be your only chance at getting strong enough in such a short period of time." She said before running her hand along his arm softly.

"I'll get it ready."

 **Olivia POV**

She had been trying to take a nap when her phone suddenly vibrated, a tell-tale sign that she had gotten a text. She knew exactly who it was before she opened it; the only people she texted either didn't have their phones or were prisoners.

The familiar 924 number popped up.

 **924: I see you've gotten into a little trouble recently**

Olivia immediately responded.

 **Olivia: Not my fault psychotic dictators from another dimension are trying to take over**

 **924: You're in Gotham now. That's farther away from me than I'd like. But it's better than you being stuck in a cell. Then I wouldn't be able to watch you at all**

She was still chilled at the thought of the Metro Bomber stalking her but was happy that he was far away for the moment.

 **Olivia: I'm glad I'm not in a cell either**

 **924: Do me a favour; send me a picture of yourself. I can't stand not seeing you for this long**

Olivia felt nauseous at his request and placed her phone under the mattress again. She had a half hour to respond to him and wanted to use every minute.

Marcus was down in the Fireplace going over some of their systems and checking over the schematics for the vehicle.

 _We really need a name for that thing,_ Marcus thought before hearing Shaun's voice.

"And how was your day, if I may ask," Shaun said with a smile as he sauntered over to a large wooden cupboard, opening it to reveal many boxes, as well as bottles of undefined liquids.

Opening the boxes Shaun browsed through them before pulling out a Cuban Hoyo de Monterrey Petit Robusto Cigar. Bringing the cigar to his nose he inhaled softly.

He proceeded to cut the end of the cigar with a guillotine cutter and walked back over to where Marcus was sitting, taking a chair opposite him and lighting the cigar with a small spark of _Ki_ in his opposite hand.

"Relatively well, given the fact we've got several technical fugitives living under our roof, one of which keeps leaving the room whenever your 'Mums' enter," Marcus said, referring to Jonathan.

"Well I'd rather he do that then insult them," Shaun said in annoyance as he took a puff of his cigar, before leaning back and sighing.

"Oh and not to mention there was what Piper did to the training dummies-" Marcus began before several beeps caught his attention, causing him to turn and look at the screen with narrowing eyes.

"What…?" Marcus said aloud in confusion.

"What is it?" Shaun asked taking the cigar out of his mouth and looking at his friend.

"…There seems to be some form of incoming signal to this location." Marcus said typing several commands into the keyboard.

"Some form of third party, not any tech or signal on our network, nor any on the registered public networks…" Marcus said in confusion.

"It's not a signal coming from any other Titan is it?" Shaun asked in confusion, knowing there were emergency signals that could be broadcast by them.

"No, that would have come through due to Cyborg upgrading our latest software patch last week, our systems now recognize it. This is something else," Marcus said as he picked up a tablet from the table and typed in on the screen, a moment later a copy of the details and network that were on the computer screen appeared on the tablet.

"It has to be someone else in the building," Marcus said as they got in the elevator. Shaun looked down in confusion, who could it be?

After the elevator stopped Marcus and Shaun walked into the main apartment to see all the Youth League members present with the Titans, they were either watching television or talking amongst themselves.

Raven was sitting next to Starfire in the kitchen area, drinking herbal tea as Starfire was talking about her day.

Morrow was over by the kettle boiling water for a cup of tea, and turned to them in confusion.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked, noticing Marcus's expression.

Marcus wordlessly passed him the tablet, and the cybernetic teen looked over the details, before his eyes narrowed as well.

"That's not right," he said as he looked around, Marcus did as well and saw that no one had any devices on them or tech that would be the cause of it.

Ivy's voice suddenly called from the hall. "We're back from the store," she said as she walked into the room with Selina, causing Jonathan to flinch, but not move from his position.

"The connection's still ongoing. It has to be someone who's not in the room," Marcus said as Piper spoke up.

"What are you two talking about?"

"There's an unidentifiable signal being received in the building, I can't seem to pinpoint its source of origin," Marcus said as Carrietta entered the room.

"What's this about a signal?" She asked, causing Marcus and Cyborg to turn to each other in confusion.

"Ok, this is getting weird, who could it-" Marcus began before looking down at the tablet and his eyes widening slightly.

"There was a reply, whoever's receiving the signal sent something back," he said as Shaun's eyes narrow as he suddenly pushed past Carrietta and out into the hall.

Marcus followed him, as did Cyborg. Raven quickly floated out of the room with narrowed eyes.

"You guys stay there," Marcus called out to the others, before running up after Shaun.

"Shaun, what is it?" He asked in concern.

"Marcus, there was one person missing from the living room." He said with a serious expression, his eyes narrowing.

"What? No, I'm pretty sure everyone was-" Cyborg said, before his eyes widened as he realized Shaun was right, one person was missing.

"Olivia," Raven said as her eyes narrowing further in confusion as Shaun nodded.

"But…that doesn't make any sense…" Marcus said, though not denying the claim as they approached Olivia's room.

"Yeah, well it's about to," Shaun said before stopping in front of Olivia's door and banging on it loudly.

"Olivia open the door!" He called out to her, this was followed by the sounds of faint shuffling and movement, but no reply was given, nor was the door unlocked.

Without another word Shaun pushed the door with more force, causing the lock to break and for it to swing open, revealing Olivia standing near her bed. Her head whipped back around to face them, a mixture of shock and anxiety washed over her.

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think-" She began angrily, only for Shaun to interrupt.

"Cut the crap, we know," he said narrowing his eyes as he, Marcus, Raven, and Cyborg entered the room.

"Know what!?" Olivia exclaimed, acting ignorant of his remark outwardly, though internally she was freaking out.

"We know you were communicating with someone Olivia," Cyborg said evenly, his eyes scanning around the room.

"T-That's crazy, I already told you I didn't have my phone, why would I lie," Olivia replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Raven said taking a step towards her. "…Why would you lie?" She asked with an inquisitive look.

Olivia found herself unnerved at the way the other girl was looking at her, but was pulled out of her thoughts as Marcus's voice called out.

"I found it," he said, causing everyone to turn to him, he was staring at his tablet before looking up.

"The signal's coming from the bed," he said before Shaun walked over to it and flipped the mattress off of the bed frame, throwing the blankets and sheets off.

And there, resting on one of the bed frames was Olivia's phone.

For a moment Shaun looked slightly shocked, as if he was hoping they were somehow wrong, but seeing the phone his eyes narrowed as he reached down and grabbed it, and turned to Olivia.

"So, it's 'crazy' huh, well then what's this!" He said holding the phone up for everyone to see before tossing it to Marcus who caught it.

She was so glad she had a passcode on her phone.

All eyes were on Olivia.

Raven's were narrowed slightly, Cyborg was looking at her with confusion, Marcus glanced up at her for a moment before turning back to the phone, but Shaun's were staring at her with anger. The looks, combined with the fear that they could learn the truth, about what she had been doing, who she had been in communication with made her begin to breathe heavier with anxiety.

"Give that back!" She exclaimed trying to run over and snatch it from Marcus, only for Shaun to grab her arm and wrench her away from him. Olivia instinctively tried to turn intangible only for Shaun's hand to suddenly become covered in _Ki_ just like at Metro Tower and he pushed her back away from Marcus.

"Now listen Olivia, because I am trying to keep as calm as I possibly fucking can!" Shaun growled out as he let go of her, his tone an expression though showed his obvious anger over what was happening.

"Why did you lie when you said you didn't have a phone? Now you're contacting someone." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Who is it!"

Olivia starred at them and back at Shaun, looking somewhat like a deer caught in headlights as she continued to breathe heavily.

Marcus stepped forward, handing the phone to Shaun and motioning for him to step back a bit, he walked up to Olivia and reached out to her, causing her to flinch back slightly.

"Olivia," he said in a calmer tone than Shaun's, the younger girl shakily looked at him. "Look I'm not angry-"

"I am!" Shaun said from back where Raven and Cyborg where standing, causing Marcus to roll his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, we can tell." He shot back evenly, before turning back to Olivia.

"Look, Olivia I'm not angry, I'm a bit disappointed that you lied, and went behind our backs on this. But I'm also confused as to why?" Marcus said as he placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Look, if you just explain-" Marcus began softly, causing her to shake her head frantically as she backed away from him, her eyes were unfocused as she shook her head, beginning to become more emotional.

"N-No! I…I can't tell you! You-you won't understand!" she began, her voice cracking slightly under the stress she was currently feeling, everything that had happened with the Metro Bomber, combined with their current situation with the Lords and the Dark Titans, and now they had found her phone, it was all swirling around in her head, it was too much for her all at once.

"You'll be angry with me, like him!" she said motioning to Shaun, who now was looking at her critically, as if observing her tone, and her appearance.

"…I need my phone! I need it!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes beginning to moisten despite her attempts to reign in her growing emotional showcase.

Shaun was looking at her critically, as was Raven and Cyborg, he glanced over at Raven who seemed to be watching Olivia more intensely, and he knew she was picking up some things from Olivia.

He then turned back to the girl in question and spoke.

"Olivia," he said in a softer tone than before, walking over to her slowly, causing her to flinch back towards the wall.

"Look, it's obvious there's more going on here, and you're scared, and afraid," Shaun said as he continued to walk over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he felt her flinch and inwardly berated himself for being partly the reason for her current emotions.

"But if you're in trouble, if someone's making you do this or you're in some form of situation, we can help you." Shaun said reassuringly, moving his hands down to her arms comfortingly.

"I promise, everything will be ok, if you just let us help you." He said in the same comforting tone, causing her to look up at him, his blue eyes were looking at her with genuine desire to help her, and in that moment she saw something in them.

She saw his desire to help her, to try and protect her from whatever he thought she was being threatened by. They weren't angry or demanding, but soft and gentle, full of compassion and caring.

That made her think back to before she knew him in the Youth League, when she would see news reports of him as the 'Blazing Inferno' putting himself in harm's way to protect people, to protect strangers, even ones who were prejudice against heroes or super powered individuals.

But also, they were the eyes of her friend, her friend who wanted to help her, and be there for her.

"I…it's..." she began, looking at him as she began to slowly speak.

"The person who I'm contacting…it's the…" she continued, before suddenly it all came flashing back to her, the threats, the way the bomber always seemed to know where she was, and what he said he would do if she told anyone.

"…" The words died in her mouth as she took a step back away, internally hating herself for not speaking up, and the look on Shaun's face as she shook her head slowly.

"I...I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry, but I can't…I can't tell you," she said quietly, backing away and looking down.

Shaun's expression changed from concerned, to one of confusion, before settling onto a stone faced gaze as he backed away from her, his mouth a thin line as he nodded.

"Ok," he said evenly, causing her to look at him with slight confusion as he continued to back away.

"You don't have to tell us," he said as he picked up her phone, and for a moment she felt a small wave of relief wash over her, that helped bury the guilt she felt over lying.

Though this quickly vanished as a loud crunch filled the air, Shaun having crushed her phone and it was now a mess of broken plastic and metal, Olivia didn't seem to comprehend it at first, before her mind caught up to what her eyes were seeing as Shaun clenched his fist more and the remains of the phone became surrounded by his _Ki_ and as he let go of it, the pieces disintegrated in the air, becoming little more than ash and dust that fell to the floor.

"No…" She whispered as she found her legs growing weak as she felt to her knees, the gravity of her situation beginning to weight down on her.

"Olivia…" Marcus said slowly.

"Get out," Olivia all but whispered.

"Olivia it's-"

"I said get out!' She snapped lashing her arm out to push him away, before pulling herself up to her feet.

"ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT!" she screamed as she wiped her moistening eyes. "JUST GET OUT!"

Marcus backed away, turning to the others. Shaun merely gave a small sigh and turned and began walking out, followed by Cyborg. Raven waited a few moments, as if assessing the situation, before she too turned and wordlessly exited.

Marcus however remained for a moment as Olivia leaned against the wall and slid down to her behind, sparring him one last glance.

"Just leave me alone," she said softly, her tone lacking any of the previous energy or anger it had moments before, now it sounded tired and empty.

Wordlessly he nodded and turned, making his way out of the room and closing the door behind him softly.

Looking ahead he saw Raven, Shaun, and Cyborg near the end of the hall, entering the elevator entrance to the Fireplace. He quickly caught up and got in before the doors closed as they felt themselves descend.

"You didn't have to destroy her phone," Marcus said turning to Shaun, who let out another sigh and rubbed his eyes before speaking.

"We couldn't confiscate it; she could've used her powers to get it back if she wanted to. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment," Shaun said, his own voice sounding tired as well.

"She was afraid," Raven said speaking up simply. "She felt afraid of telling us the truth, or us discovering it ourselves. There was also…sadness, and regret, and anger. Whatever position she's in, she's not the one calling the shots."

"You think she's being blackmailed?" Cyborg said crossing his arms and looking at her inquisitively.

"That would explain her reaction, and why she was so scared of telling us the truth," Marcus said chipping in.

"Yeah," Shaun said catching their attention.

"But scared of who?"

 **Olivia POV**

She buried her head in her hands after the door shut behind Marcus, almost screaming in frustration. She had been carefully keeping the Metro Bomber situation under control for weeks now, keeping her phone on her at all times to make sure she responded within a half an hour. The Metro Bomber had been texting her right before Shaun and the others walked in and destroyed the only object that protected her from his wrath.

Worse, Shaun and the other Titans thought she was the one making a stupid decision. She almost told them the truth in that moment, almost confessing that she was being stalked by the #1 person on the FBI's Most Wanted list. But he had eyes everywhere and the punishment would be more severe if she had talked.

She stubbornly rubbed her eyes, refusing to let tears fall. She had to get her hands on another phone within the text twenty five minutes. At the moment, there were none in the Fireplace. Maybe Poison Ivy or Catwoman had one on them but she wasn't crazy enough to steal from them.

The only option she had at the moment was to leave the building. She knew what that meant. Not only would she be hunted by the Metro Bomber, she would also be hunted by the Lords and Dark Titans. But she was more scared of the mass murdering bomber than she was of the superheroes turned dictators.

She made her decision. She had to leave the safety of the Fireplace and go find a phone somewhere. She was sure the Metro Bomber was watching her closely enough that he would find the phone that she stole. She stood up and looked around the room, realizing she had nothing to pack with her. With her decision made, she turned invisible and intangible; passing straight through the floor of her room and avoiding the hallways so Raven wouldn't sense her.

She passed Catwoman and Poison Ivy in the kitchen, speaking softly to each other. Then she passed the other Youth League members. She paused sadly for a moment, wondering if this was the last time she would see them.

 _Stop being so dramatic_ , she told herself. _As long as you keep a low profile, no one will notice who you are._

With that, she walked out of the front door (invisible, of course) and into Gotham City.

Marcus had stayed in The Fireplace for a few minutes before heading back upstairs; he used the staircase entrance instead of the elevator. He wanted to make sure the others upstairs weren't worried. Though he wasn't sure what he was going to tell them, he didn't want to implicate Olivia in front of them. He would need to come up with an excuse before-

 _ ***Beep-Boop-Beep-Boop-Beep-Boop-Beep-***_

Marcus's eyes widened as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, the sound going off was an alarm he had on the computers downstairs. He had temporarily rerouted it to go to his phone earlier, and now it was going off.

It was the proximity alarm, not for someone entering the area, but for someone leaving, and it wouldn't have gone off if it had been one of the Titans, Shaun, Sachiko, Morrow, Ivy or Selina, or Carrietta, as Marcus had made sure of it, meaning this was one of the Youth League members.

Marcus's body instantly moved on its own, he was currently on the ground floor so he was at the front door in moments, opening it quickly he looked around, trying to find sight of the person who had left.

Until his mind clicked at why he couldn't see the person.

"Olivia!" He exclaimed, running out onto the empty street at the late hour, his head whipped around quickly until he caught a quick glance of brown hair heading into an alley up the street.

Marcus instantly took off towards it, running up the street as fast as he could until he came to the alley and saw Olivia venturing down it.

"Olivia!" He yelled out, causing her to stop and turn back towards him, her eyes were wide and it looked as if she was about to turn invisible again.

"What are you doing out here!" He exclaimed, catching his breath simultaneously as he approached her.

"What do you think!" She said crossing her arms, her eyes darting around to see if anyone else was with him, only to find he was alone.

"Is this about your phone!?" Marcus said incredulously, before shaking his head. "Look I know things didn't play out well back there, but this is insane, it's far too dangerous for you to be outside! The Dark Titans-" He began only for her to interrupt.

"Oh come on, I can turn invisible! It's not like they're going to suddenly drop out of the sky and grab me! Besides. There are bigger things I'm worried about," she said.

She was about to turn away when suddenly a loud crack caught their attention and they both turned to see one of the robots from the attack on Metro Tower. It was bigger than the normal robots, and had a dark green/black colour scheme.

Another loud crack was heard and they turned to see one having landed on the other side of them, trapping them in.

"…You were saying," Marcus couldn't help but let out as Olivia and he backed up against each other.

"Let me handle this," she said as she ran at the robot in front of her, jumping through it after she turned intangible and pulling out a mess of wires from its head, causing the robot to fall to the ground.

"See, easy," she said with a smirk, however this quickly faded as she was suddenly hit in the forehead with a small black and red disc about the size of a quarter, and her body became alight with electricity.

"AAAAARRRGHHHHh!" She screamed out as her body convulsed as the electricity continued to surge around her, before it stopped and Olivia stood still for a moment before falling back onto the ground harshly, her body still.

"Olivia!" Marcus exclaimed before running over to her, turning her over and seeing the disc was still attached to her head, he analysed it and was about to attempt to pull it off when a voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Well well, she couldn't phase through that now could she?"

Marcus turned to see a man wearing a long dark leather trench coat standing next to another large robot, after a moment he recognized the person in question.

"Markmsan!"

The Marksman merely gave a slight bow as he smirked.

"Now, I'll hav'ta ask ya to step away from the girl, I'm not here for you, only for her," he said as Marcus made no attempt to move, glancing down at his pocket he saw his phone, and mentally calculated how long it would take for him to send an alert back to the apartment.

There wasn't enough time.

Weighing his options, Marcus decided to go for it anyway, and rolled away from Olivia and behind a nearby dumpster; pulling out his phone he quickly tried to type onto it, only for a thin metal object to fly through the screen and crack it, causing him to drop the phone.

He looked closely and realized it was a straightened paper clip.

Turning he saw the Marksman standing above him before his fist came down and made contact with his face, after that his vision blurred and the last thing he felt was himself falling to the ground.

Beast Boy and Shaun walked along the hall towards Olivia's room, Shaun wanted to see if she was ok, and try and smooth things over after what happened. Beast Boy had gone down to the Fireplace after the others hadn't returned quickly, and found out what happened, he tagged along when he heard Shaun say he was going to check on Olivia.

Raven had gone off, saying she needed to ask Ivy and Selina something, Nightwing and Cyborg had gone back up to the main apartment where the other Youth Leaguers were, though they didn't mention anything about Olivia.

"Olivia," Shaun said knocking on the door calmly, he and Beast Boy waited for a few moments for a response.

"Maybe she's still mad," Beast Boy said turning to him.

Shaun merely gave him a blank look. "Yeah I think I figured that out myself, Garfield."

Beast Boy continued however. "I mean you didn't need to smash her phone, you could've handled it better."

Instead of responding, Shaun turned back to the room; reaching for the door he opened it.

"Look, Liv if you're still pissed-" Shaun said, bracing for an angry assault from the girl, yet found the room empty, the mattress still upturned from its base.

"…Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Beast Boy suggested, however Shaun's eyes narrowed as he turned around towards the door.

Focusing, he tried to locate Olivia by sensing her _Ki_ , after a few moments his eyes widened.

"She's not here…"

"Yeah dude, I know she's not here, I'm not blind," Beast Boy said gesturing to the room.

"No I mean she's not in the building!" Shaun replied as he quickly ran out of the room, Beast Boy quickly running behind him.

"What! Well where is she?" The green skinned teen exclaimed.

Without answering Shaun quickly ran up to a window facing the street and opened it, jumping down below from the height and landing on the ground. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew down before turning back into his normal form as he ran after Shaun who was running down the street.

Turning into an alley Shaun ran along it before coming to a stop, he looked down to see several messes of wires on the ground, and nearby was Marcus's phone, quickly picking it up his expression turned from confused, to worried as Beast Boy caught up.

There was a paper clip in the phone's screen, but Shaun knew it had been thrown, and he had seen this before.

"The Marksman…."

"What?" Beast Boy said catching his breath, Shaun turned and showed the phone to Beast Boy, whose eyes widened at the sight.

"But…how...why!?" He exclaimed, knowing who had done it as well.

Before they could say anymore a sound caught Shaun's ear, and turning he saw several buildings over, a Javelin began rising up into the air, and standing on the lowered back ramp, was the Marksman.

 **(Flashback: Jump City)**

 _Shaun ran along the rooftops clad in his black costume, he glanced down as he ran to see the man riding along the streets below on a motorcycle, speeding in-between cars haphazardly. Pulling out one of his batons he let the grapple fly out and connect to a nearby ledge before jumping down, swinging through the air before dropping and letting the grapple detach, he landed on the street with a soft thud and re-holstered the baton, before staring up at the man who was riding down the street towards him._

 _The man in question merely grinned as he sped up, heading towards Shaun, who in turn began running down the street towards the oncoming motorcycle, until they were only a few feet apart._

 _Shaun continued running, putting one foot on the front wheel and jumping up, back flipping in mid-air and kicking The Marksman in the chin, causing him to be sent hurtling back off the motorcycle, which lost its balance and skidded across the ground with sparks flying off of it._

 _The Marksman managed to flip himself in the air and rolled onto the concrete._

 _Shaun leapt back off of the ground and a fair distance away from the Marksman, who let out a groan which turned into a chuckle as he began to stand._

 _Shaun's eyes narrowed before he felt a weight missing from his side, and patted his holster to find one of his batons missing; turning back he saw it being held in the Marksman's hands as he stood up._

" _Looking for somethin?" Marksman said with a smirk._

 _Shaun didn't reply as Marksman stowed the baton on his belt, before letting out a chuckle._

" _Morrow told me bout you," he said with a smirk. "Gamushara, eh?"_

 _Shaun's eyes narrowed under his mask._

 _Marksman merely continued. "Well let's see if the devil truly lives up to his name," he said before his hands became a blur as he threw five projectiles._

 _Shaun's eyes widened at the speed and accuracy of the thrown objects, and time seemed to slow as he barely managed to move to the side and dodge one of them before ducking down to dodge the second and third and flipping his body sideways to dodge the third and fourth, before landing on his feet and crouching down, his breathing could be heard as he looked up at the Marksmen with surprise._

 _Marksman however was looking at him in shock. "…I missed" he said to himself, before his eyes narrowed and he let out an angered snarl._

" _I never miss!" He spat out, causing Shaun to smirk._

" _Well there's a first time for everything," he said before the Marksman began running towards him._

 **(Flashback End)**

He was working for The Dark Titans Shaun realized, and he had taken not only Olivia, but Marcus too.

The Marksman gave him a small salute before the Javelin began flying off, Shaun however began running along the alley and out into the street the Javelin was flying over, Beast Boy following him.

"Can't you just blast it down!?"

"Too dangerous it could crash into a building and besides Marcus and Olivia are inside!" Shaun exclaimed before picking up speed and running faster than Beast Boy could keep up with. He then morphed into a pterodactyl and took flight after it.

The Javelin wasn't at full speed currently, so Shaun wasn't trying to outrun it, but saw Beast Boy flying near the Javelin. The ramp on it opened to reveal the Marksman standing there.

"Let's see how you like these," Marksman said before throwing three small red balls at Beast Boy that exploded out and covered him with grey glue foam like substance that expanded and covered him completely except for his head.

Marksman then looked down to see Shaun running after them and turned back to the robot flying the Javelin.

"You better speed up," he said smirking.

"We got the devil on our tail," he said before reaching down to a crate and kicking the lid off, reaching in he picked a large weapon that looked like a chain gun, but the barrel was solid. Marksman gripped the handle with one hand and the trigger in the other after he flipped the power switch and the weapon began to hum as it powered up.

Shaun meanwhile ran faster and jumped up off the ground, soaring upwards towards the Javelin, as he was about to reach the Javelin, the Marksman suddenly stepped out onto the ramp holding the weapon and let out a laugh.

"Say 'ello to my little friend!" He laughed out before pulling the trigger, and instantly a large white and yellow beam of energy shot out of the long cylindrical barrel and hit Shaun square in the chest, the continual beam of energy instantly halting his momentum and sending him crashing back down to the street below, before continuing to blast him back creating a trench in to the concrete as his body was blasted down the street for several more moments, the Marksman finally letting go of the trigger as the weapon powered down.

"I gotta get me one of these," he said running his hand along the hot barrel before pressing the ramp control button and closing it up.

"Signal The Tower, they can teleport us there quicker," Marksman said to the robot piloting.

Meanwhile down below, Beast Boy was struggling to get out of the glue like ball that had his entire body trapped, save his head, and currently had him stuck to the ground. Several hundred meters down the road, lay Shaun, who was unconscious in the concrete trench.

He lay there unconscious for several minutes, before his eyes began to flutter.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Shaun sat on his knees as he watched Sachiko's grandfather take out a scroll from a large collection and lay it down on the table, unrolling it and allowing him to read its contents that were written in Japanese._

"… _Fusion?" he asked, looking up at the older man, who nodded before taking a seat across from Shaun._

" _Fusion, the process of two people combining into one by synchronising their Ki, and there body movements, and forming a completely new person, stronger and more powerful, more so then the two that are the some of their parts," Hiashi explained._

" _Oh, ok." He said before turning to Hiashi. "So it's possible to actually do that with another person?" He asked with a raised brow._

 _Hiashi nodded. "Most people, yes, though there are stipulations."_

 **(Flashback End)**

Shaun's eyes shot open, before he let out a groan and managed to pull himself upright after a few seconds, clutching his chest and hissing slightly before he slowly go to his feet.

His eyes travelled upwards to the sky before looking down contemplatively.

"…Fusion," he said to himself, before another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, hello! If you're done sleeping maybe you could give me a hand!" Came Beast Boy's distressed voice; Shaun looked up to see him trapped inside the glue like substance.

Shaun quickly made his way up to where Beast Boy was trapped, and looking over the glue like substance raised both his hands.

"Just don't move," Shaun said as he began to generate _Ki_ in waves over the glue, not a solid beam but more like a gust of energy coming from his hands. The glue began to harden until it was solid.

Shaun then stopped and raised his left hand and pointed his index finger at it, and let out a thing beam from his finger, cutting downwards until there was a line going all the way through and proceeded to pull the two half's apart, freeing Beast Boy who had some scuff marks and scratches.

"Phew, thanks," Beast Boy said before a look of realization came to his face.

"They got away…"

Shaun's fists clenched at his sides before he turned and began walking back in the direction of the apartment.

Several minutes later when they arrived back, Nightwing was standing outside and upon seeing them and there conditions called out the others, Starfire and Cyborg came outside, the Youth League members all hanging around the doorway, but not leaving.

"What has happened, are you hurt?" Starfire said before beginning to inspect them, Shaun merely shook his head before looking down.

"He took them," he said lowly.

"What? Who took who?" Cyborg asked.

"The Marksman, he took Olivia…and Marcus," Shaun said tossing Marcus's phone to Cyborg, causing Cyborg's eyes to widen as he caught the phone.

"For some reason the Marksman is working for the Dark Titans," Beast Boy said with a frown.

"I couldn't stop him," Shaun said as his fists clenched tighter.

"It's not your fault," Nightwing said evenly.

" _ **He's right, it's Olivia Graham's fault,"**_ came an electronic sounding voice.

They all turned to see one of the standard normal robots from the attack on Metro Tower fly down, the robots core and face were lit up orange.

They recognized it as Shaun's voice, his Parallel self's voice to be more specific. He was speaking through the robot.

"Why!" Shaun growled out.

" _ **Oh come on, didn't I tell you the terms of our agreement was that the Youth League members weren't to leave the building, Olivia Graham left of her own free will, and thus was captured."**_

"And Marcus?!" Cyborg demanded angrily, with a glare directed at the robot.

"… _ **that was not intentionally, The Marksman made that call without my authority. Do not be concerned, Marcus will come to no harm from me or the Titans, in fact he will be returned to you within the next 24 hours, however Olivia Graham will not be returned. And just a warning…"**_

There was a tense silence before Parallel Shaun spoke again.

" _ **If there are any little 'rescue missions' attempted, if I sense other me, Morrow, his adopted daughter- and yes, I know about her, if I sense any of you near the Tower, if we detect any unauthorized intrusion or if there are any breaches in security by anyone…I will kill Olivia, so I suggest you all just sit tight, and stay away from Metro Tower."**_

The voice then cut off, and the robot's face and core returned to its normal blue colour, and second later it was engulfed in a green _Ki_ blast and destroyed, Shaun standing there with his mouth set into a snarl as the Titans all stood there, contemplating there next move, Beast Boy turned to see the Youth Leaguers all standing there with similar expressions on their faces.

"FUCK!" Shaun exclaimed angrily.

The wind began to pick up, as rain began to sprinkle down and dark clouds began to move across the sky.

There was a storm coming.

 **Olivia POV**

Her head was pounding.

That was the first thought that she had as she began to regain consciousness, it was like she had a migraine times one hundred, not to mention her entire body was sore on top of that. Her vision began to slowly clear as she blinked several times, she tried to reach up and rub her eyes, but found she couldn't move her arms.

Her eyes shot open as the brightly lit surroundings began to come into focus, she was in a room, it had metallic walls, and dark blue linoleum flooring. Olivia looked too see her body was suspended off the ground, strapped to a harness of some kind that had a metal framing that surrounded each of her limbs, it blue restraints around her arms and legs at several points as well as her lower and upper stomach, and her shoulders, throat, and forehead. The frame was currently attached to a flat metal table that was pointing her at an angle towards the ground.

Her first thought was to try and escape, obviously. And she instinctively went to turn intangible, but her eyes widened in shock when she found she couldn't, she tried again and tried to struggle but she still didn't turn intangible, and her struggling did nothing at all to move the restraints or her body.

However a sudden sound of someone walking caught her attention, the person was in the room.

They walked around from behind her, they must have been at the back of the room where she couldn't see. The first thing she saw was black boots, and her heartbeat began to speed up as she slowly raised her eyes, and came face to face with a familiar metal face plate.

It was Shaun's Parallel self who stood before her, starring down at her from behind that cold mask, his arms outstretched.

"Welcome home."

 **(Gotham)**

The wind outside had picked up as the storm was now roaring; however this did little to stir the woman from her sleep.

Harley Quinn lay sprawled out on the bed, the blankets covering her lower half as she slept in her room inside the hideout of the Gotham Sirens, now currently only housing her as Ivy and Selina were away.

Harley still had some bandages on her throat and other places from her ordeal at Metro Tower, but she was healing up nicely.

The sound of lightning crackling across the sky caused her to whimper slightly, and roll over onto her back as her arms moved to wrap around herself.

Unbeknownst to her, a black mass appeared in the corner of the room, before an indigo cloaked teen could be seen coming out of the shadows.

Raven floated off the ground silently as she looked to see Harley asleep. Good, that would make this easier.

Her eyes couldn't help but narrow into a glare as she approached the woman, still floating off the ground as she stopped at her bed side, as she continued to glare down at the woman who had caused the person she loved so much pain.

Raising her hand up and straightening it out as it began to glow a dark black as she aimed it at Harley's head before Raven let out a growl as lightning flashed behind her and she thrust her hand down

Harley didn't even feel it.

* * *

 **There you go! What did you think? Are you excited for the next chapter**

 **( trust me, it is not only the longest chapter of the story to date, longer than this. But is the longest chapter I have written for any story )**

 **So please, feel free to drop a review and let me hear your thoughts, and be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


End file.
